Nossos Momentos
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Ele ia contar a ela aqui e agora. Ele ia dizer em voz alta como ele realmente se sentia sobre ela. Ele sabia que tinha que existir algo mais. Tinha que ter. E ela estava tão perto e tão aquecida – uma série de momentos no relacionamento de Lily e James.
1. Promessas

_**Nossos Momentos**_

**Por Pamhalpert**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer: **A autora, Pamhalpert, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fic. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem Harry Potter, nem o plot, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de comentários e satisfação pessoal.

**Aviso:** nome de personagens mantidos no original; um ou outro termo será mantido no original, mas a idéia é traduzir o máximo possível deles.

**A fic original ainda está em andamento**, então as atualizações daqui não dependem apenas de mim. Tenham isso em mente.

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei, e comentem!

**Capítulo 1**

**Promessas**

Lily estava entediada. Essa era a coisa que ela menos gostava sobre ser Monitora Chefe, de longe. O Professor Dumbledore tinha pedido que ela e James começassem a fazer rondas duas vezes por semana. Os outros professores estavam fazendo as rondas das altas horas, mas antes do toque de recolher eram os monitores e monitores chefes que mantinham os corredores seguros. Então, ela e James fizeram uma escala de qual monitor iria patrulhar os corredores em quais noites. Antes dessa noite em particular, não tinha sido tão ruim. Ela e James tinham conversado loucamente sobre nada em particular. Ele a faria rir e essa era uma boa pausa da monotonia dos corredores desertos.

Ela tinha que admitir que trabalhar com James não era tão horrível quanto ela pensou que seria, no começo do ano. Ela quase tinha começado a chorar quando a professora McGonagall a informara que o Monitor Chefe não era Remus Lupin (como Lily suspeitara que seria), mas James Potter. Ela tinha demorado algumas semanas, mas ela eventualmente percebeu que James tinha mudado. Não apenas isso, mas para sua surpresa, ela percebeu que não apenas gostava de sua companhia, mas também passara a vê-lo como amigo.

Eles se divertiram nas últimas duas semanas (ou, ao menos, tanta diversão que se pode ter andando por corredores desertos por três horas) nas suas patrulhas noturnas. Na última quinta-feira eles finalmente encontraram algo interessante. Eles encontraram dois alunos da Corvinal, do quinto ano, se beijando atrás de uma estátua. James tinha rido silenciosamente, enquanto Lily retirava cinco pontos de cada um deles e os mandava de volta para seu Salão Comunal.

- Eles só estavam se divertindo, Lily. – ele provocou, ainda rindo com as bochechas coradas dela. – Você não precisava ser tão dura com eles.

- Um de nós precisa ser o responsável. Você sequer tentou me ajudar. – ela fingiu estar brava, mas não se importou realmente em ficar chateada com ele. Além do mais, ainda havia uma hora para eles patrulharem e ela não queria passá-la brigando.

- Bem, seria hipócrita da minha parte punir alguém por causa _disso_. – ele falou lançando um sorriso divertido na direção dela. Ela o olhou com o nariz enrugado, seus olhos verdes o medindo criticamente.

- Você me enoja, às vezes, sabia? – ele riu alto perante sua reação.

- Aw, qual é. Não me diga que você nunca ficou encantada por esse cenário incrivelmente romântico. Não há nada melhor do que cantos sujos, cobertos de teia de aranha para entrar no clima. – ele disse sarcasticamente. Lily olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça. – Sério? Ninguém nunca sequer te _tentou _fazer beijá-lo em um correr deserto e escuro? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela sugestivamente. Lily ficou quieta por um momento, e então sorriu timidamente.

- Alguém tentou uma vez... Ele ficou na enfermaria pelo resto do dia. – James teve que rir perante isso, e eles continuaram conversando animadamente pelo resto da noite.

Mas ao invés daquela brincadeira amigável, essa noite ela se viu perambulando sozinha pelo corredor do terceiro andar, com nada para distraí-la, além da memória da pilha de lição de casa que tinha que fazer essa noite. Ela e James, junto com alguns outros professores, tinham ouvido rumores de que _alguns alunos_ (conhecidos como Sonserinos) estavam _atacando outros alunos desatentos_ (conhecidos como nascidos trouxas e "traidores de sangue") e decidiram que, enquanto seria perigoso estarem separados, conseguiriam patrulhar mais corredores e, esperançosamente, pararem os ataques antes de acontecerem.

Pela primeira meia hora do turno dessa noite, ela estivera alerta, ouvindo tudo, desde os murmúrios dos quadros até as folhas se mexendo do lado de fora. Sua mão estivera tensa ao redor de sua varinha, pronta para atacar. Mas conforme os minutos passavam e ela não encontrava ninguém, sua mente começou a vagar e sua varinha acabou no seu bolso traseiro.

Ela estava prestes a olhar seu relógio novamente, quando ouviu o som abafado de vozes à sua frente. Ela assumiu que era, provavelmente, James ou um dos outros dois monitores falando com alguém, mas sacou sua varinha mesmo assim, só para garantir. Quanto mais ela se aproximava do som, ela percebeu que os sons eram mais violentos. Ela não conseguia ouvir feitiços, mas o que parecia mais como socos e chutes.

- _Lumos! – _ela murmurou, uma luz aparecendo na ponta de sua varinha. Ela começou a andar um pouco mais rápido, mas ainda permaneceu quieta. Ela ouviu o som distinto de imprecações e soube que estava se aproximando. Ela virou a esquina do corredor, sua varinha erguida, pronta para amaldiçoar alguém, quando o rosto de Severus Snape foi iluminado pela luz de sua varinha.

Ela não hesitou muito, mas o bastante para ele gritar:

- Corram! – para os outros dois garotos que estavam com ele atenderem seu aviso. Ela balançou sua mão e mandou um feitiço atordoante na direção deles, mas errou, quando eles escorregavam pelo corredor. Ela considerou, momentaneamente, de ir atrás deles, até que ouviu um gemido de quem quer que eles tinham batido.

Ela arrastou o pé até ele, mas continuou a olhar o corredor, para se garantir de que Snape e seus dois amigos não estavam voltando. Finalmente, ela olhou para a figura deitada contra a parede, e percebeu, com horror, quem era quando viu o cabelo bagunçado e os óculos de aro fino quebrado.

- James! Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, correndo os últimos passos até ele e se ajoelhando ao seu lado. – Você está bem? – sua voz estava trêmula assim como suas mãos, enquanto ela, ansiosamente, tentava ajudá-lo a se sentar. Ele gemeu novamente e segurou suas costelas, antes de voltar a se deitar. Ela puxou a cabeça dele para seu colo, de modo que ele não a estivesse apoiando no chão gelado de pedras, e tentou avaliar sua aparência.

Ele estava sangrando... Bastante. Seu lábio estava estourado e havia dois pequenos cortes sobre seu olho esquerdo e na ponte do nariz. Ele também parecia ter sido jogado no chão em algum momento, por que tinha sangue em seu cabelo.

- Nunca estive melhor. – ele falou com uma careta. Ele tentou sorrir para ela, mas estremeceu quando o movimento forçou seu lábio machucado. Ela girou os olhos.

- Por favor, não tente ser valente. – falou, quando ele tentou se sentar novamente, dessa vez conseguindo com a ajuda dela, embora a expressão de dor em seu rosto não a fez se sentir melhor. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu estava andando, sem prestar atenção, e um deles veio por trás e segurou meus braços, e os outros dois começaram a me bater para caramba. Aparentemente, eu fiz algo que irritou um desses caras... Geralmente, eu considero bastante pessoal quando alguém me soca, ao invés de lançar um feitiço.

- Isso é algo que acontece bastante com você? – Lily perguntou, tentando parecer casual, mas não conseguindo. Ele deu uma breve risada, mas estremeceu e segurou sua lateral novamente.

- Acho que quebrei uma costela. – ele falou entre dentes cerrados.

- Você viu quem foi?

- Snape, Avery e Mulciber... Quem mais?

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Lily se levantou e foi para trás de James.

-Vem, vamos para a enfermaria. – falou, pondo as mãos sob os braços dele e tentando ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ele se ergueu e gemeu, segurando seu lado direito. Lily passou o braço esquerdo dele por sobre seus ombros, para ajudá-lo a se portar, embora ela soubesse que se ele caísse, ela não conseguiria fazer nada sobre isso.

- Eu não preciso ir para a enfermaria, eu vou ficar bem. Apenas me leve de volta para o Salão Comunal.

- James, você está com uma costela quebrada! Você precisa que a Madame Pomfrey te conserte. – Lily protestou.

- Eu posso me consertar. – James respondeu teimosamente.

- Eu sei como emendar ossos, também, mas Madame Pomfrey é melhor nisso do qualquer um de nós dois e...

- Não insulte minhas habilidades. Eu aconteço de ser ótimo quando se trata de emendar ossos. Eu tenho um monte de prática. – ele interrompeu, dando um meio sorriso para ela. Ela suspirou e olhou para ele.

- Agora não é hora de brincadeiras... Você pode estar seriamente machucado. Você pode ter uma concussão ou um órgão perfurado ou...

- Lily, eu não vou dar à esses caras o prazer de saber que eles me mandaram para a enfermaria... Isso é humilhante do jeito que é. – Lily suspirou novamente, claramente exasperada.

- É sobre isso que se trata? Você está mais preocupado com a sua reputação do que com seu bem estar físico? – ela soou frustrada e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos, enquanto eles davam alguns passos pelo corredor. – James, por favor, _por favor_, você pode estar seriamente ferido. Se você se importa com a minha sanidade, você vai para a enfermaria e, ao menos, vai deixar Madame Pomfrey te checar. – ela implorou.

Ele parou de andar e olhou para seus olhos verdes pidões e considerou por um momento. Ela parecia genuinamente preocupada, e ele se preocupava com a sanidade dela. Para não mencionar que a costela realmente o estava incomodando.

- Ótimo, vamos. – falou, arrastando-a para a enfermaria agora.

- Obrigada. – Lily sussurrou.

- MmmHmm – ele murmurou. – E só para constar, eu não estava tentando salvar minha reputação. Eu não podia me importar menos sobre o que todo mundo nessa escola pensa de mim. Eu só não quero dar àqueles três caras a satisfação de saber que eles me machucaram o bastante para me mandar para a enfermaria. – ele ficou quieto por um momento. – Isso os faz pensar que eles ganharam. – Lily considerou isso por um momento.

- Acho que isso é aceitável. – ela sorriu gentilmente para ele e o ajudou a descer as escadas. – Por que você não se defendeu? Onde está sua varinha? – Lily nunca soube que James podia ser pego com a guarda baixa.

-No meu bolso... Eu acho que realmente não estava prestando atenção.

Eles chegaram às largas portas da enfermaria e Lily as abriu, e então ajudou James a entrar, antes de Madame Pomfrey assumir e mandar Lily se sentar em uma cadeira no canto. James colocou o pijama da enfermaria, e então foi até a cama próxima aonde Lily estava esperando. Madame Pomfrey tocou gentilmente sua varinha no peito e tornozelo dele para reparar duas costelas quebradas e um tornozelo torcido. Então ela disse a James que ele teve uma pequena concussão e um sangramento interno localizado, que precisaria de uma noite na enfermaria para sarar. Lily tentou não parecer muito convencida quando ouviu isso, mas não conseguiu evitar enviar um olhar de 'eu te disse'.

- Senhorita Evans, você pode voltar aos seus afazeres. Ele precisa descansar. – Madame Pomfrey falou severamente. Lily estava prestes a se levantar completamente quando James interrompeu.

- Aw, qual é, Madame Pomfrey, a deixe ficar um pouco mais.

- Absolutamente não!

- Por favor, o toque de recolher é em vinte minutos mesmo. – James implorou.

- Ótimo. – ela disse friamente. – Mas falem baixo. Eu sei como você é com seus amigos, senhor Potter. Eu não quero vocês dois acordando outro paciente. – Lily sorriu serenamente para ela, enquanto Madame Pomfrey lhe oferecia uma toalha e uma tigela de água. – O mínimo que você pode fazer é ser útil. Limpe o sangue seco do rosto dele. Você tem dez minutos. – e, com isso, ela lançou um olhar severo para eles e foi atender outro paciente.

James lutou contra um sorriso, enquanto Lily puxava sua cadeira para mais perto da cama e começou a limpar cuidadosamente a testa dele.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – James disse em voz baixa. – Eu vou lavar, antes de dormir.

- Eu não me importo. – Lily disse, tirando a toalha do alcance dele, antes de molhá-la na tigela e passá-la pelo rosto dele. – Além do mais, eu vou ser mais gentil do que você. Vai doer menos se você me deixar fazer isso. – ele não discutiu, mas a observou, enquanto ela olhava atentamente para os ferimentos em seu rosto. – Agora, você não está feliz que eu te convenci a vir aqui? – perguntou, encontrando seus olhos marrons momentaneamente, antes de voltar a trabalhar no sangue que escorrera pelo nariz dele.

- Sou eternamente grato. – ele sorriu para ela, que retribuiu.

- Eu me sinto mal, entretanto. – ela falou quietamente, evitando seus olhos.

- Pelo quê?

- Eu sinto que se nós não tivéssemos nos separado, talvez você não tivesse sido atacado.

- Não seja ridícula. Você estar lá poderia ter feito ser pior. – vendo a expressão confusa dela, ele esclareceu hesitantemente. – Quero dizer, por você é nascida trouxa. Eles provavelmente teriam te atacado ao invés de me atacar, e isso teria sido infinitamente pior. – ele estremeceu perante a idéia.

- Talvez... Mas, também, teria te dado tempo o bastante para pegar sua varinha. – ele girou os olhos, tentando não visualizar o que poderia ter acontecido com Lily, se ela estivesse com ele. – Além do mais, eu ainda não estou completamente convencida de que Severus tem coragem de me atacar. – ela falou mais calmamente, por que ela sabia que isso iria irritar James, e ela estava certa. Seus olhos marrons instantaneamente escureceram e se cerraram, e ela podia ver seus punhos fechando e abrindo.

- Eu acho que você dá muito crédito ao seu velho amigo. – falou ferozmente. – Ele não parecia muito piedoso comigo.

- É, mas isso é por que ele te odeia. – Lily disse obviamente. As juntas de James estavam ficando brancas, enquanto ele fechava os punhos. – Mas, também, talvez você esteja certo. Ele não está sob as melhores das influências no momento... Talvez ele tenha mudado o bastante, a ponto de ser capaz de me machucar, como te machucou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

- Você pode me fazer um favor? – ela finalmente disse, quebrando o silêncio e abaixando a toalha, de modo que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. – Pega leve com Snape. – os olhos de James se arregalaram em horror.

- Você não está falando sério!

- É, estou sim. Você não entende, é difícil para ele estar perto de você.

- É, bem, vai ser difícil pra eu estar perto dele se eu apenas ficar lá e deixá-lo fazer o que quiser comigo. Você acha que isso é ruim? – ele perguntou, gesticulando largamente para seu corpo. – Apenas espere até ele decidir usar a varinha. Eu vou ter sorte se eu não morrer! – a voz de James estava se erguendo perigosamente e Lily temia que Madame Pomfrey fosse voltar e expulsá-la se ele começasse a gritar.

- Eu não estou falando para você tentar ser o melhor amigo dele. Só estou falando, se você tiver a oportunidade de ser melhor, e se afastar, faça isso... Por favor. É difícil para ele. Ele tem ciúmes de você. – James parecia pronto para retrucar quando a última frase o atingiu.

- Por que, diabos, ele teria ciúmes? – a voz de James estava fria e descrente.

- Você, honestamente, não sabe? – ela o olhou ceticamente, mas ele apenas olhou para ela. – James, você tem _tudo_. Você é popular, tem as melhores notas sem nem tentar, é o capitão do time de Quadribol, é o Monitor Chefe, você tem pais que te amam e te adoram, o que é algo que Severus nunca experimentou. – quando James não pareceu convencido, ela engoliu e continuou. – E... Bem, você tem a mim. – ela deu de ombros e olhou para suas mãos brevemente, antes de encontrar seu olhar novamente.

- Eu não _tenho_ você. – James murmurou, um olhar levemente machucado passando brevemente por seu rosto novamente. – Não da maneira que ele queria que _ele_ te tivesse. – James tentou reprimir um tremor quando os imaginou juntos.

- Verdade, mas eu sou sua amiga. E isso ainda é mais do que Snape tem. – ela sorriu gentilmente para ele. Quando ele ainda pareceu relutante, ela adicionou. – Tudo o que estou pedindo, é que você não procure uma briga de propósito. Não coloque sal na ferida. – James ainda não disse nada, mas contemplou as palavras dela. – Além do mais... Com os caras que ele tem andado, eles não vão apenas te atacar com uma maldição de pernas bambas. Você pode ser acertado com algum tipo de magia das trevas.

- Eu não tenho medo disso. Sirius e eu poderíamos acabar com todos eles sem nem suarmos.

- Eu sei... Mas ainda assim, eu me preocupo. – James olhou nos olhos dela e sentiu que, pela segunda vez naquela noite, ia lhe dar algo que ela queria, apesar do fato de que isso ia contra seus instintos.

- Ótimo. – falou, jogando as mãos no ar. – Ótimo, eu prometo que eu não vou procurar por briga. – ela lhe lançou um sorriso enorme e agradecido, mas ele ergueu o dedo. – _Mas_ eu não prometo que eu não vou brigar com ele. Se ele vier atrás de mim, eu não ficar quieto e aceitar. Eu vou revidar. – e havia uma finalidade e certeza na voz dele que disse a Lily que não havia mais argumentos.

- Eu sei... E obrigada.

- Senhorita Evans! – Madame Pomfrey sibilou, andando apressada até a cama de James. – Seu tempo acabou há sete minutos! Vá para seu dormitório. Você pode visitar o senhor Potter amanhã de manhã.

- Certo, desculpe. – Lily murmurou, afastando sua cadeira e depositando a tigela de água na mesa de cabeceira dele. – Te vejo amanhã. E melhore! – ela murmurou, enquanto saia da enfermaria e ia para a Torre de Grifinória.


	2. A Primeira Vez que Ele Precisou Dela

**Capítulo 2**

**A Primeira Vez que Ele Precisou Dela**

James gemeu ruidosamente, enquanto derrubava sua mochila no chão e se jogava no sofá, ao lado de Lily. Remus e Mary olharam para ele momentaneamente, antes de voltarem suas atenções para seus deveres. James esperou um longo momento, olhando ao redor, para seus amigos, que não estavam aprestando atenção nele e suspirou ruidosamente novamente. Ele viu as esquinas dos lábios de Lily se erguerem, mas ela ainda não olhou para ele.

- Algo está errado, Prongs? – Peter perguntou, feliz por ter um motivo para fechar seu livro de feitiços.

- Oh, sim, Wormtail, algo está errado. Obrigado por perguntar. – falou sarcasticamente, lançando um olhar para o resto de seus amigos. Lily e Sirius deram um sorrisinho afetado, enquanto Remus apenas girava os olhos e continuava, diligentemente, fazendo sua redação. – Slughorn falou comigo depois do jantar e disse que eu preciso de ajuda em Poções. – Sirius imediatamente começou a rir ruidosamente, e inclinou a cadeira sobre as duas pernas de trás, abraçando o próprio peito, enquanto seu corpo tremia. Lily apenas balançou a cabeça e murmurou algo que soou como 'dramático'.

- Você é, realmente, _esse_ ruim em poções? – Jenna perguntou, fazendo Sirius começar a rir de novo.

- Não! – foi a vez de Lily rir com sua resposta. Ela tentou disfarçar com uma tosse, mas não foi muito efetivo. Ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos. – Eu nunca fui particularmente _bom_ em poções, mas nunca precisei de ajuda.

- Quem vai te ajudar? – Remus perguntou, finalmente desviando os olhos da redação, parecendo divertido, assim com os outros amigos. James lhe ofereceu um sorriso angelical.

- Que tal você, Moony? – Remus lançou um olhar descrente para James.

- Eu achei que a finalidade era _melhorar_ em poções. – Sirius falou, finalmente acalmando sua risada para falar. James o ignorou e Remus amassou um pedaço de pergaminho e o jogou o mais forte que conseguiu na cabeça de Sirius.

- Padfoot? Você quer me ajudar? – houve um riso de escárnio coletivo dessa vez.

- Ah, Prongs, há tantas razões para falar 'não'.

- Ah, é? E quais seriam?

- Primeiramente, eu não vou passar mais tempo estudando do que eu preciso e, especialmente, não vou passar mais tempo que o necessário nas masmorras. Segundo, eu sou melhor que você em Poções, mas não _tão_ melhor. – James gemeu ruidosamente.

- Para não mencionar que nenhum de vocês iria, realmente, fazer algo. – Lily falou, lançando um olhar cheio de significado na direção deles, antes de voltar sua atenção para sua redação de Aritmância.

- Oh, é, é isso que você acha? – James desafiou.

- É claro que acho. – falou, terminando uma frase e então erguendo os olhos para encontrar o olhar dele. – Você e Sirius, presos em uma das masmorras por algumas horas... Nada bom pode sair disso. – terminou, lançando um sorriso bem intencionado em sua direção.

- Por que você não me ajuda, então? – Lily o olhou incredulamente, mas a cabeça de Remus voltou a se desviar do seu dever.

- Essa não é uma má idéia, na verdade. – falou.

- O quê? Não, essa é uma péssima idéia! – Lily protestou.

-Por quê? Você é a melhor de Poções entre nós, e certamente o manteria atento à tarefa. – Remus explicou. Lily lhe lançou um olhar cheio de veneno, mas ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu para ela. – Você tem que admitir, você é a melhor candidata para o trabalho.

Ela olhou ao redor, para os outros rostos do grupo que podiam lhe defender, mas não encontrou nada.

- Mas eu não quero. – choramingou.

- Vocês realmente sabem como fazer um cara se sentir especial, todos tentando se livrar de ter que passar o tempo comigo. – James falou mal humorado, enquanto puxava sua mochila para o colo e tirava um livro de lá.

- Foi mal, eu sempre esqueço o quão frágil seus sentimentos são. – Sirius falou, equilibrando a cadeira sobre dois pés novamente. James o olhou irritadamente, antes de chutar a cadeira, fazendo Sirius cair de costas no chão.

James voltou sua atenção para Lily.

- Por favor, Lily... _Por favor_. Eu realmente não quero ter que fazer sessões com Slughorn. – seus olhos se arregalaram em terror zombeteiro perante a idéia e Lily suspirou.

- Ótimo! – ela jogou os braços para cima em desistência. – O que me diz de sexta-feira à noite? Te encontro aqui às sete?

- Me parece bom. – James disse alegremente, enquanto abria seu tinteiro e pegava uma pena, se preparando para começar sua redação de Transfiguração.

- Soa como um _encontro_ pra mim. – Sirius disse do chão. – Vocês dois nas masmorras desertas sozinhos. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, antes de James mirar outro chute em sua direção e Lily jogar um tinteiro vazio em sua direção, deixando uma mancha preta em sua testa.

Conforme a semana passava, entretanto, a quantidade de lição de casa de Lily crescia cada dia mais e ela dormia cada vez menos, ficando acordava com Mary e Jenna na frente da lareira por várias horas depois de todo o resto já ter ido deitar.

Quando sexta-feira chegou, Lily se sentia como uma morta viva. Mary assumiu a responsabilidade de cutucar Lily toda vez que seus olhos se fechassem durante Transfiguração, fazendo-a guinchar ruidosamente e Professora McGonagall as olhar desaprovadoramente.

Quando deram sete horas, Lily não tinha certeza de que conseguiria passar a noite. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras no Salão Comunal esperando James descer do dormitório. Ela considerou dizer que eles precisariam remarcar, mas decidiu que a probabilidade da quantidade de seu dever de casa diminuir com o passar do termo não era boa.

- Sobre o que vamos falar por três horas? – Lily perguntou, enquanto eles andavam até as masmorras, ela carregando uma mochila cheia de livros e James levando seu caldeirão.

- Quadribol. – ele respondeu como se a resposta fosse óbvia. Quando ela lhe lançou um olhar desaprovador, ele simplesmente sorriu angelicamente para ela.

- Oh, ótimo. – ela respondeu sarcasticamente, girando os olhos.

- Aw, qual é, Lily. Nós somos amigos de verdade agora. E você não me odeia mais... Ao menos, eu não acho que odeia. – ele a olhou inquisitivamente e ela deu de ombros. – Certamente nós iremos conseguir encontrar _algo_ para conversar.

- Você provavelmente está certo. – Lily disse, enquanto passava pela porta que James segurava aberta para ela, e entrava na masmorra onde as aulas de Poções eram ministradas. Ele a seguiu, colocando o caldeirão sobre uma das grades e acendendo um pequeno fogo com a varinha. Ele pegou seus ingredientes e sua cópia de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_, colocando-os sobre a mesa. Ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele e deixou sua mochila no chão. – Agora, com qual poção você está tendo problema?

- A poção musculosa. – uma linha confusa apareceu entre os olhos verdes de Lily, então James explicou. – Bem, é assim que Padfoot e eu chamamos, de todo modo. – ela girou os olhos.

- Qual é o _verdadeiro_ nome da poção?

- A solução para Fortalecer.

- _É com essa_ que você está tendo problema? – ela considerou isso por um momento e então murmurou. – Isso me surpreende. – enquanto abria seu livro.

- Por quê?

- Eu supus que você iria querer usá-la para trapacear no Quadribol ou algo assim. – ela não desviou os olhos de seu livro enquanto falava isso, mas então o olhou para ver sua reação.

- Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? – ele perguntou, fingindo indignação. Ela não pôde evitar sorrir, enquanto ele se defendia. – Primeiro, eu nunca trapaceio. E segundo, Grifinória não precisa trapacear para ganhar.

- Alguém está um pouco arrogante... – Lily disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Arrogante não, Lily... Confiante. – James corrigiu. – Há uma grande diferença. – ele a olhou seriamente, antes de voltar sua atenção para o livro.

- Certo, certo, sinto muito... Não quis ofender sua honra. – ele riu. – Faz sentido você ter problemas com a poção mais demorada de se fazer. – ela resmungou.

- Desculpe.

Ela dispensou sua desculpa impacientemente com um aceno de mão.

- Apenas vá em frente e misture os três primeiros ingredientes. Eu vou começar a cortar as vagens rosadas. – ele começou a colocar os ingredientes e a misturar a solução, que instantaneamente assumiu uma cor de laranja escura. Lily tirou uma faca de sua mochila e começou a cortar a vagem em pequenos quadrados. – A verdadeira pergunta é se você quer fazer uma poção meramente satisfatória ou se você quer fazer uma poção perfeita, como eu faço. – ela provocou, lhe lançando uma piscadela brincalhona.

- Agora quem está arrogante? – James riu. Depois de considerar por um momento, ele respondeu. – Vamos com perfeição.

- Sim! Mas, eu devo lhe avisar, se você começar a ir melhor que eu em Poções, eu vou te sabotar. – James estremeceu zombeteiramente.

- Eu vou ficar de olho. – quando ele a olhou, foi com um olhar inquisitivo. – O que você está fazendo?

- Esse é meu primeiro truque. Veja, nós queremos que dissolva completamente, mas você vai querer que seja rápido, por que quanto mais poderosa for a solução original, mais rapidamente a poção fará efeito. _Então_ o que você faz é criar mais superfície na vagem para que a solução tenha mais para dissolver. Você a corta, mas depois você corta a superfície para criar sulcos para a solução entrar. – ela sorriu orgulhosamente de sua idéia, enquanto James a olhava impressionado.

- Uau... De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu estudo. – ela respondeu sarcasticamente. Ele girou os olhos para ela, que lhe lançou um breve sorriso. – Não, eu apenas descubro o que há em cada ingrediente que faz a poção funcionar e, então, descubro como fazê-lo funcionar com mais eficiência.

- É, bem, quem não faz isso? – James murmurou sob a respiração. Lily apenas o ignorou.

- É bem fácil depois disso, é só seguir as instruções.

- Você é uma boa cozinheira? – James perguntou.

Lily riu, antes de olhá-lo.

- Eu não sou uma boa cozinheira; eu sou uma cozinheira _fenomenal_. Você seria sortudo de comer algo que eu fiz.

- Uau! Você está toda arrogante essa noite. – Lily riu e voltou sua atenção para as vagens. – Você cozinha bastante durante as férias? – James perguntou.

- Sim, meio que é minha parte. Minha mãe sempre me fez cozinhar o jantar com ela, quando eu estava crescendo e agora é como uma coisa mãe e filha que nós fazemos quando eu estou em casa. Ela sempre quer que eu faça uma poção para ela, mas eu nunca tive certeza se isso cai em bruxos menores de idade ou no Estatuto de Sigilo.

- Você vai fazer dezessete no verão, correto? – James falou, pegando um punhado das vagens prontas e as jogando dentro da solução e observou enquanto o liquido laranja brilhava momentaneamente, antes de assumir um tom azul marinho.

- É, eu acho que eu deveria fazer a poção do amor para dar para o papai ou algo assim. Ou talvez uma poção anti envelhecimento. Era essa que ela estava me pedindo verão passado. – ela misturou o resto das vagens, enquanto ele começava a tentar cortar os grãos de vagem soporífera. – Você está fazendo isso errado, aliás. – afirmou, enquanto mexia rapidamente a poção.

- Como? O livro diz para espremer... Eu estou espremendo!

- É isso que faz a poção engrossar, entretanto, então você precisa conseguir o máximo de suco possível. Aqui, coloque-a em sua palma e, aí, coloque a lateral da faca em cima. Agora, aperte sua mão sobre ela _cuidadosamente_... É, assim. – Lily instruiu. Ele seguiu suas instruções perfeitamente e ficou maravilhado, enquanto observava mais suco do que parecia possível sair do grão e cair dentro da poção. – Viu, mais eficiente.

- Onde você aprendeu isso? – perguntou, impressionado.

- Só algo que eu vi por aí. – Lily respondeu em um tom de dispensa.

- Do Seboso? – ele precisou se esforçar bastante para não soar amargo e não cuspir o nome. Ela ficou tensa, mas se controlou e continuou fazendo sua poção. – É por isso que você é boa em poções? Por que você passou tanto tempo com ele? – James queria muito que sua pergunta soasse tranqüila, mas não conseguiu evitar o tom duro que sua voz tinha assumido.

- É mais ao contrário, na verdade. Não me entenda mal, Snape é muito bom em poções, mas eu o ajudei mais do que ele me ajudou. – ela evitou seus olhos, enquanto lhe confiava a informação. Ela se esforçou bastante para perder parte da amargura que ainda sentia por seu antigo amigo, e falar sobre a amizade que eles tinham apenas trazia ressentimentos. – É tão difícil assim apenas acreditar que eu sou naturalmente boa nisso? – perguntou, esperando mudar de assunto.

- Acho que não. – James admitiu depois de alguns momentos de consideração. – Você é muito boa em tudo o que faz. – ela sorriu agradecidamente para ele. – Eu suponho que eu deveria tomar cuidado ao lhe elogiar, entretanto. Eu não quero que seu ego inflado cresça ainda mais. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela e ergueu um canto dos lábios, enquanto Lily jogava os restos de suas vagens nele.

- Ra ra... Só se concentre no seu caldeirão. – ela mandou, lhe passando uma colher e folheando seu livro. Eles ficaram em um silêncio confortável por um momento, Lily limpando alguma de suas ferramentas e guardando os ingredientes não utilizados. – Então, você foi à Copa Mundial esse verão? – ela sorriu afetadamente para ele, que apenas riu.

- Você não tem que fazer isso. – ele riu.

- Fazer o quê? – Lily perguntou inocentemente.

- Nós não temos que falar sobre Quadribol. Eu sei que você não gosta. Eu só estava brincando quando sugeri isso mais cedo.

- Eu gosto de Quadribol... Eu gosto! – ela insistiu depois que ele lhe olhou descrente. – Eu não gosto tanto quanto você, e eu certamente _não sei_ tanto sobre Quadribol quanto você, mas gosto. Além do mais, eu estou perguntando se você _foi, _não quantas vezes os artilheiros do Harpies voaram na formação 'I'.

- Uau, estou impressionado. – ele provocou. – Certo, sim, meu pai levou Padfoot e eu. Eu acho que, quando ele comprou os ingressos, a intenção era ir com a minha mãe, mas quando Sirius foi morar com a gente, ela deu para ele o ingresso dela.

- Espera... Sirius foi morar com vocês? Eu não sabia disso. – Lily parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para James com grande interesse.

- Oh... Sim, uh... Ele meio que fugiu e ficou com a gente pelo verão. – ele murmurou, abaixando os olhos. Ele não tinha certeza de que ele tinha a liberdade de explicar as circunstâncias que levaram seu melhor amigo a ir morar com ele. Tipicamente, Sirius não era uma pessoa reservada, então James tinha entendido que o fato de ele não ter trazido a tona os acontecimentos do verão significava que ninguém era suposto a saber.

- Foi legal seus pais terem o deixado ficar.

- Sim, bem, eles o amam. Ele é a coisa mais próxima que eu tenho a um irmão e eles pensam nele como um filho, então...

- Continue mexendo. – Lily comandou, quando o braço dele parou. Ele voltou sua atenção para o caldeirão e começou a mexer fervorosamente de novo. – Por que ele fugiu?

James ficou quieto por um momento, enquanto pensava no que ele podia contar e como deveria verbalizar isso.

- Resumindo, ele realmente não... _Se dá bem_ com sua família. E eles, em termos bastante claros, se quer saber, o informaram que eles não o queriam mais por perto.

Os olhos de Lily estavam arregalados. Ela nunca teria imaginado que alguém tão confiante e, bem, legal como Sirius poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos adorado por sua família. Claro, ele era rebelde e Lily tinha confiança no fato de que ele provavelmente se metia em vários problemas quando era mais novo, mas ele também era divertido e inteligente e uma boa pessoa. Como o próprio sangue e carne dele podia não querê-lo?

- Eu acho que posso me identificar com isso. – Lily disse quietamente. James a olhou confuso. – Quero dizer, meus pais me amam, mas minha irmã mal fala comigo. Desde que eu vim para cá, ela não quer saber de mim. Na verdade, ela se casou esse verão e eu não só não era a dama de honra, como também não fui convidada. - agora era a vez de James parecer chocado. – Eu fui mesmo assim. – ela disse com um sorriso duro. – Ela não ficou muito feliz com isso.

- Sinto muito. – James falou após um momento.

- Não sinta. – ela disse rapidamente. – Foi minha decisão vir para cá. Eu escolhi viver com as conseqüências e eu não faria nada diferente.

- Bem, eu acho que nós dois sabemos que eu estou feliz que você está aqui. – James murmurou, seus olhos extremamente fixos no caldeirão, enquanto seu conteúdo mudava de azul escuro para azul claro. Mas o fato de que ele não estava olhando para ela, não a impediu de notar o corar que subiu pelo pescoço e bochechas dele. Ela sorriu levemente e o olhou com uma expressão suave.

- Obrigada.

- Claro. – ele falou, limpando a garganta e se levando seus olhos de volta para ela, suas bochechas ainda coradas. – E, por favor, não fale nada com Sirius. Eu não acho que ele realmente quer um monte de gente sabendo sobre isso, então... – ele não precisou continuar. A expressão séria com a qual ele a olhava mostrou seus sentimentos sobre o assunto.

- É claro, meus lábios estão selados. – ele sorriu agradecidamente para ela, e tirou a colher da poção. – Certo, pronto para outro truque? – Lily perguntou, pronta para tirar o tom sério que a conversa tinha assumido. – Tampe. – ela gesticulou para o caldeirão. – Eu aprendi isso cozinhando. Se você tampar, a poção absorver melhor o calor e fica mais grossa e nessa em especial, quanto mais grossa, melhor.

Ele fez como ela pediu e observou enquanto a fumaça embaçava o vidro que ele tinha usado para tampar o caldeirão.

- E agora? – James perguntou, olhando-a para mais instruções.

- Agora nós deixamos aí por duas horas. – ela brandamente.

- Emocionante. – James disse sarcasticamente. – Eu acho que posso fazer a redação dessa matéria. – ele não parecia nem remotamente animado, enquanto voltava sua atenção para sua mochila e pegava um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. – Você vai à Hogsmeade este final de semana? – perguntou, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

- Sim, eu preciso falar com Madame Rosmerta sobre a festa de Halloween ser no Três Vassouras. – Lily respondeu.

- Eu posso ajudar com isso, se você quiser.

- Você pode? – Lily o olhou confusa, como se ela duvidasse da validade da afirmação dele. Uma ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas de James.

- Sim. – ele disse lentamente.

- É só que Claire Andrews tem rondado os dormitórios femininos jurando que ela vai com você a Hogsmeade no final de semana. – Lily explicou. A ruga desapareceu quando as sobrancelhas dele se ergueram.

- Oh, mesmo? Isso é... Isso é estranho. – falou, procurando pelas palavras. – Ela nunca mencionou isso para mim.

- Você tem certeza de que não deu a entender? – Lily riu.

- Tudo o que eu disse para ela a semana toda foi 'tudo bem, Claire?'. Se essa é a nova maneira de convidar alguém para sair, então eu, aparentemente, estou desatualizado. – ele balançou a cabeça e girou os olhos.

- Oh, ela vai ficar tão desapontada. Ela realmente está ansiosa por todas as aventuras divertidas que você planejou para ela. – seus olhos brilharam em divertimento, enquanto James gemia ruidosamente. Ele balançou a cabeça de novo, dispensando a informação perturbadora.

- Então, _você_ quer ajuda no Três Vassouras? – ele insistiu.

- Você tem certeza de que tem tempo?

- É claro. Eu preciso comprar novas coisas na Zonko, mas fora isso, meu dia está livre. – ele lançou um sorriso arteiro para ela.

- Oh, não... Eu deveria sumir do Salão Comunal, então?

- O banheiro dos monitores é, provavelmente, mais perigoso. – James aconselhou, lhe mandando uma piscadela.

- Obrigada pelo aviso. – Lily respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto. Enquanto ela começava a desenrolar uma folha de pergaminho, James pegou sua varinha e conjurou um sofá pequeno extra fofo, coberto de almofadas no meio da sala de aula. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Eu teria feito maior, mas não tem espaço. – James disse, se acomodando em uma das almofadas.

- Exibido. – Lily murmurou sob a respiração, mas um sorriso divertido encontrou seu rosto. Ela levou sua mochila até lá, a derrubando no chão, antes de se jogar no sofá, ao lado dele.

- Você tem se exibido a noite toda, com seus truques de poções. É justo que eu possa me exibir na minha matéria, também. – Lily riu e afundou ainda mais nas almofadas.

- Suponho que está certo. E você, definitivamente, se sai muito melhor em Transfiguração do que eu. Eu nunca fiz um móvel tão confortável. – James sorriu perante o elogio e abriu seu livro no capítulo sobre soluções para fortalecer. – Você fez muito confortável, na verdade. Eu posso cair no sono!

Eles se voltaram para suas tarefas, o único som sendo o de virar de páginas e do borbulhar da poção.

James tentou se concentrar em seu livro, mas se viu bastante distraído. Toda vez que Lily bocejava ou se remexia um pouco em seu lugar, ele ficava tentado a começar a falar com ela de novo ou olhar para ela. Ele estava bastante consciente de quão próximos eles estavam. Embora eles, obviamente, tivessem sentado perto do outro antes, algo parecia estar diferente, mais íntimo porque eles estavam sozinhos em uma masmorra a meia luz.

_Sai dessa!_ Disse a si mesmo. _É só a Lily. Nós estamos fazendo os deveres, pelo amor de Deus! _E embora esse fosse um argumento fraco, ele sabia que precisava fazê-lo. Ele e Lily, assim com todos os outros alunos do sétimo ano, tinham pilhas e mais pilhas de dever de casa para terminar. Então, com um suspiro, ele se forçou a se focar nas palavras a sua frente.

_... Há várias ervas que podem ser usadas para adicionar força. A erva usada depende de qual músculo se quer fortalecer. Para a força da mente, pode-se usar as espinhas de um baiacu. Para a força de caráter, deve-se adicionar uma pitada de pó de casco de centauro._

James estremeceu perante a idéia de colher um pouco de casco de centauro para triturar. Ele se encontrara várias vezes com os centauros da floresta proibida como um cervo; na última vez, os centauros declaram aberta a temporada de caça a Animagos.

_... Para força no corpo todo, a erva mais comum é semente de cellofin, mas também se pode usar pêlo de Esfinge, erva daninha ou as raízes da planta cefelopad, embora estas sejam ou extremamente raras ou muito difíceis de se conseguir, ou produzem poções mais fracas do que aquelas que usam sementes de cellofin. A Solução para Fortalecer é mais comumente feita se as sementes forem moídas, criando bolsas de poder para fornecer a força._

James leu a última frase algumas vezes.

- Ei, o que isso significa? 'Bolsas de poder'? – perguntou sem erguer os olhos, ainda procurando a página por algum tipo de definição. – Lily? – chamou novamente, erguendo os olhos quando ela não respondeu.

Ela tinha adormecido. O livro dela estava sobre seu colo, aberto na mesma página, mas sua mão estava sobre ele, cobrindo a maior parte das palavras. A cabeça estava pendurada para o lado, a boca levemente aberta. Ele conseguia ouvi-la inalar profundamente, a respiração calma. Ela estava em uma posição desconfortável e parecia prestes a cair em cima dele. Ele sabia que ela ficaria chateada por perder duas horas de estudo, mas James não conseguiu se obrigar a acordá-la.

Ele também não pôde evitar fantasiar por um momento. Ele apoiou o braço no encosto do sofá e deixou seus dedos afastarem o cabelo da bochecha dela muito cuidadosamente.

Como se sentindo o toque dele inconscientemente, ela fez um barulho calmo e se moveu na direção dele. James ficou completamente parado, temeroso que ela fosse acordar e ficar brava com ele pelo pequeno toque. Ao invés disso, ela continuou adormecida, mas se fez confortável sob o braço dele, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. A respiração dela permaneceu calma. James não estava completamente certo de que ele deveria deixá-la ali sabendo que se ela acordasse, ou ela ficaria lívida ou intensamente embaraçada (ou ambos).

Mas também, ele não tinha certeza de que teria a chance de ficar tão próximo dela novamente. Ele sabia que estava cedendo para seus desejos egoístas, mas no final ele decidiu que valia a pena arriscar a fúria dela para ser capaz de sentir o cheiro floral de seu cabelo e sentir o leve subir e descer do peito dela, ainda que por apenas um momento.

_Vai ficar ainda mais difícil de me concentrar._ Ele pensou, enquanto ela suspirava mais uma vez.

Ele decidiu contra passar seu braço ao redor dela enquanto ela dormia, por mais tentador que fosse, e deixou o braço sobre o encosto.

Ele voltou a ler a importância de dividir igualmente as 'bolsas de poderes', ficando mais e mais entediado com o assunto conforme o lia. Quando ele estava considerando conjurar _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_, Lily fez algo que chamou sua atenção novamente.

- James? – ela murmurou quietamente. Ele congelou, pensando que ela tinha acordado. Ele considerou fingir estar adormecido, assim ela pensaria que tudo tinha sido puramente acidental, mas percebeu que ela notaria se ele fosse de tenso para relaxado.

Ele olhou para ela, se preparando para os olhos verdes raivosos que estava prestes a encontrar. Ao invés, ele viu que os olhos dela ainda estavam fechados e um pequeno sorriso estava em seu rosto.

E, então, ela disse de novo.

- James... – mais calmamente ainda, mas com o sorriso ainda intacto e ela se mexeu para um pouco mais perto dele, virando o rosto um pouco mais contra o peito dele.

Ela estava sonhando com ele.

Ele nem tentou esconder o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto ou as frenéticas borboletas que assumiram vida em seu estômago. Júbilo igual a nada que ele já tinha sentido antes, invadiu seu corpo. Ele sentiu suas bochechas corarem e ainda não conseguiu desfazer seu sorriso.

_Isso não quer dizer nada_. Uma voz cínica lhe disse. E ele sabia disso. Mas por mais que ele tentasse acreditar nisso e abrir mão da esperança que certamente voltaria mais tarde, ele não conseguiu sufocar a sensação de êxtase que o dominou. Ele olhou para seu relógio para ver quanto tempo ele tinha antes de ter que voltar para sua poção (e realidade) e ficou triste ao perceber que eram apenas vinte minutos.

_Bem, se eu vou ceder, é melhor que eu faça isso direito_. Pensou e, ao invés de conjurar seu livro, ele apenas a observou dormir, gostando da maneira que, às vezes, ela sorria ou franzia o cenho, e as vezes que ela respirava fundo ou ajeitava a cabeça melhor contra o peito dele.

Ele amaldiçoou seu relógio por fazer os vinte minutos passarem tão rápido.

Relutantemente, ele escorregou de debaixo dela, tomando o cuidado para não empurrá-la ou balançá-la. Ele segurou o corpo dela, enquanto simultaneamente se levantava, e então a deitou gentilmente no lugar que ele tinha deixado livre, numa tentativa de não acordá-la, mas falhando.

Assim que seus braços a soltaram, ela estremeceu levemente e abriu os olhos. Eles estavam desfocados por um momento, e ela parecia completamente desorientada, antes de seus olhos o encontrarem. Um leve corar alcançou suas bochechas e ela sorriu timidamente para ele.

- Ei. – ela murmurou, sua voz arrastada por causa do sono.

- Ei... Desculpe, eu não quis te acordar. Pode voltar a dormir, eu termino a poção sozinho.

- Não seja ridículo. – ela falou contendo um bocejo. Ela se sentou lentamente e esticou os braços para cima da cabeça por um momento. – Eu já estou acordada e os próximos truques são os melhores. – ela tentou soar entusiasmada, mas não conseguiu afastar o sono de sua voz. James girou os olhos para ela, mas andou até seu caldeirão e o destampou, uma nuvem de fumaça surgindo ao redor deles.

Lily bocejou novamente, mas voltou sua atenção para o livro.

- Agora o que faz isso funcionar, são as sementes de cellofin. O livro diz apenas para moer, mas a chave é que você consegue uma explosão de poder. Por que a poção em si é grossa, e é difícil de dissolver completamente, então se você ralar as sementes, elas vão dissolver melhor e espalhar mais.

- Ralar?

- É, como queijo. – ele ainda não parecia convencido. – Aqui. – ela falou, exasperadamente esticando a mão para que ele lhe desse algumas sementes. Ela pegou um instrumento parecido com um ralador de queijo e começou a correr as sementes pela lateral em uma demonstração. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele e devolveu as sementes e indicou para ele começar a ralar.

- Tem certeza? – ele ainda não parecia pronto para seguir esse conselho.

- Sim, apenas confie em mim. – Lily exigiu. Ele deu de ombros e começou a ralar as sementes. Ela descansou o queixo contra o punho, e seus olhos estavam começando a se fechar novamente.

- Sobre o que você estava sonhando, Lily? – ele perguntou após alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Hmm? – ela murmurou, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem fechados.

- Quando você estava dormindo agora há pouco... Sobre o que você estava sonhando? – os olhos dela se abriram de repente, parecendo horrorizados, e James teve que inclinar a cabeça para que ela não visse seu sorriso.

- O que te faz pensar que eu estava sonhando? – ela perguntou, a voz tremendo. Ela se amaldiçoou por não ser capaz de soar tão inocente quanto estava tentando parecer.

- Você estava resmungando. – ele respondeu, se virando para olhá-la quando conseguiu controlar sua risada.

- Mmm... Eu não me lembro. O que eu disse? – seu coração disparou perante a possibilidade de tudo o que ela poderia ter dito. Certamente ele não tinha ouvido nada muito ruim ou ele não teria esperado tanto para trazer isso a tona.

- A maior parte estava incoerente. Eu não consegui te entender de verdade. – James mentiu, embora o alívio instantâneo no rosto dela quase quebrou sua mascara de indiferença.

- Oh... Desculpe. Eu não te incomodei, né?

- Não. – ele respondeu, enquanto recolhia suas sementes agora raladas e as jogava na poção grossa e borbulhante.

O suco da vagem soporífera tinha feito seu serviço, por que a poção estava tão grossa, que as sementes não afundaram no líquido, mas ficaram sobre ele.

- Excelente. – Lily comentou calmamente quando viu isso. – E agora meu truque final. – James sorriu afetadamente para ela. – A próxima técnica... Eu também aprendi cozinhando. – ela pegou a colher mais uma vez e cuidadosamente a colocou no liquido. – Você quer juntar ao invés de misturar. Assim você mantém a textura dura se você apenas juntar o fundo com o topo, ao invés de misturar. – ela explicou, enquanto demonstrava. Ele pegou a colher dela e copiou seus movimentos. – Muito bom. – ela comentou. – Ótima forma.

James riu, enquanto terminava.

- Agora temos que deixar descansar por uma hora, certo?

- Sim. – Lily respondeu, enquanto praticamente se arrastava de volta para o sofá e se deitou. – Eu só vou relaxar aqui. Me acorde quando você estiver pronto para voltar para a Torre, certo? – ela fechou olhos e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

James sorriu para si mesmo e começou a limpar a mesa. Ele lavou todas as ferramentas e guardou o resto dos ingredientes não usados. Então, ele colocou todos os livros nas mochilas, junto com as penas e esperou a poção ficar pronta. A respiração dela ficou mais lenta e era o som de fundo, enquanto ele enchia uma pequena garrafa com um exemplo de sua Solução para Fortalecer perfeita. Ele a colocou na mesa de Slughorn e limpou o resto da poção de seu caldeirão.

Ele pendurou a mochila de Lily e a sua em seu ombro e andou até onde ela estava dormindo.

- Lily. – murmurou, a balançando gentilmente. Ela gemeu levemente e virou um pouco, mas não acordou. – Lily. – murmurou de novo, embora não estivesse com real vontade de acordá-la.

Quando ela ainda não parecia que ia acordar, ele passou um braço por sob os joelhos e as costas dela e a ergueu, a aninhando em seus braços e tentando não pensar em como era bom segurá-la. Ele balançou a varinha uma vez e o sofá sumiu e balançou mais uma vez para apagar as luzes, antes de sair das masmorras e carregar Lily até a Torre da Grifinória.

_Continua..._

**N/T: **obrigada pelos comentários, e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. Vou tentar postar pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas não prometo nada.

Enfim, comentem se acharem que esse capítulo merece. (:


	3. A Primeira Vez que Ela Ficou Atraída Por

**Capítulo Três**

**A Primeira Vez que Ela Ficou Atraída Por Ele**

Estava absoluta e intempestivamente frio. Usualmente, nessa época do ano, as temperaturas estavam começando a cair um pouco, mas por algum motivo os cruéis ventos frios do inverno tinham chegado mais cedo. Lily estava usando dois suéteres sob a pesada capa, seu cachecol da Grifinória estava enrolado firmemente ao redor de seu pescoço e suas mãos estavam escondidas em suas luvas de lã e ainda assim seus dentes estavam batendo. O vento estava soprando pelo Campo de Quadribol em uma velocidade quase violenta, fazendo seu cabelo longo e vermelho espalhar-se ao redor de sua cabeça. E ainda assim, com tudo isso, ela mal notava o frio.

Seus olhos estavam presos em James, que estava dando voltas por entre os artilheiros de Sonserina, passando a Goles entre Sirius e um aluno do quinto ano chamado Bill Baker. Mary Macdonald estava voando em círculos mais a cima, procurando pelo Pomo de Ouro, seus olhos cerrados em concentração.

Grifinória, claramente, tinha os artilheiros mais talentosos. James era um bom voador, apesar do fato de Lily ter sido relutante em admitir isso nos últimos seis anos. Era impossível adivinhar qual seria o próximo movimento dele, já que ele conseguia facilmente enganar quem estivesse voando em sua direção. Ele voava com tanta facilidade, que parecia fácil, quase impossível, quando ele fazia alguma de suas manobras. Bill e Sirius eram muito bons também, embora não estivessem nem perto do nível de James. Isso combinado com sua excepcional habilidade de ver o que o outro time ia fazer e reagir rapidamente fazia deles um trio perigoso e eficiente.

E ainda assim a pontuação estava extremamente apertada. Grifinória estava na frente por apenas vinte pontos. Por mais superior que Grifinória fosse em se tratando de seus artilheiros, Sonserina era muito superior em se tratando de seus batedores. Crabbe e Goyle não eram os mais velozes em suas vassouras, mas compensavam isso com força bruta e precisão mortal. E eles estavam se focando no melhor artilheiro de Grifinória. No segundo em que a Goles encontrava seu caminho até as mãos capazes de James, os dois balaços estavam sendo rebatidos tão forte quando possível na direção dele. Era sorte que James fosse tão bom voador, por que ele conseguiu sair do caminho dos lances mais perigosos (ou, pelo menos, conseguiu evitar que lhe rachassem o crânio).

Os artilheiros teriam sido capazes de superar isso facilmente se não fosse pelo constante jogo sujo dos artilheiros de Sonserina. Toda vez que eles estavam na posse da Goles, eles socavam seus oponentes ou seguravam suas vassouras. A única razão pela qual Grifinória estava na liderança, era os pênaltis que eles recebiam. Havia sido uma rara ocasião, durante este jogo, qualquer um dos artilheiros ter conseguido fazer o caminho até a área do gol Sonserino, antes de ser vítima de uma falta tão feroz, que eles eram forçados a marcar pênaltis.

Remus estava à esquerda de Lily e Jenna à direita. Ambos estavam assistindo avidamente ao jogo. Jenna parecia estar gostando da partida até certo ponto, enquanto Remus e Lily assistiam com expressões sombrias. As mãos de Lily estavam apertadas fortemente em seu colo e toda vez que James estava na posse da Goles, seu aperto ficava dolorosamente mais apertado e ela começava a se mexer ansiosamente em seu lugar.

- Grifinória com as goles, novamente. – soou a voz magicamente amplificada do comentarista, Jacob Andrews. – Vamos ver se eles conseguem fazer uma jogada de verdade com esses ruins, trapaceiros...

- Senhor Andrews, está é uma narração suposta a ser imparcial. Se você não consegue manter sua opinião para si mesmo, então você vai se ver sem seu trabalho e _eu_ irei fazer os comentários. – a voz endurecida da Professora McGonagall o interrompeu, soando pelo estádio.

- Bem, ninguém quer isso. – Jacob Andrews murmurou, causando uma risada coletiva pelo estádio. Lily conseguia imaginar o olhar severo que McGonagall deveria estar lançando para ele agora, os lábios provavelmente crispados, talvez uma coloração rosada aparecendo em suas bochechas. Isso era algo que, normalmente, a teria divertido bastante, mas hoje ela não se atreveu a desviar os olhos do borrão vermelho que era seu colega de monitoria. – Desculpe, professora. De todo modo, Black passa para Potter, que desvia de um balaço que ia em direção de sua cabeça. Potter passar para trás, para Baker, que desvia de McNair e devolve para Potter. Ele desvia dos outros dois artilheiros, na direção do gol. Ele só precisa se livrar de Avery, o que não deve ser um problema para ele. Potter faz que vai para direita, e vai para a esquerda... – e, então, Jacob gemeu com todos os fãs de Grifinória.

Avery, ao invés de tentar bloquear James, passou por ele, tirando a goles de suas mãos com a ponta da vassoura, e socando James o mais forte possível no estômago. Lily gritou e cobriu os olhos com as mãos. Ela sentiu Remus se erguer ao seu lado e gritar.

- FALTA! FALTA! – ele gritou furiosamente. Vários outros grifinórios estavam gritando furiosamente ao redor deles, mas Lily apenas observou por entre seus dedos.

Professor Johnson, que estava sendo o juiz desse jogo, não viu o soco e não deu a falta. James, que tinha perdido um pouco do equilíbrio e estava se equilibrando precariamente em sua vassoura por alguns segundos, conseguiu se recompor e estava voando na direção onde os sonserinos estavam jogando a goles. De repente, um balaço surgiu do nada e o acertou nas costas com um baque surdo. Lily gritou de novo quando a força do impacto forçou James para frente em sua vassoura e ele perdeu a força da mão.

O som agudo do apito do Professor Johnson soou por todo o estádio, se sobrepondo aos gritos indignados dos grifinórios e o xingamento de Jacob Andrews. James sinalizou por uma pausa e voou para o chão. Lily conseguiu ver o que parecia ser vários xingamentos saírem da boca dele, enquanto ele esfregava o ponto em suas costas onde tinha acabado de receber o balaço.

Ela não pôde evitar se lembrar o que tinha acontecido entre eles mais cedo naquela manhã, enquanto ele olhava para as arquibancadas, para onde ela estava sentada com Remus, Jenna e Peter.

Lily estava sentada no salão comunal, na poltrona de frente para a lareira. Seu rosto estava contorcido em determinação e seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito. O tempo só estava piorando seu péssimo humor, enquanto o vento soprava forte contra a janela e as nuvens negras se juntavam. Ela ainda estava fumegando por causa da conversa que ela acabara de ter com a professora McGonagall, durante o café da manhã. Ela tinha tentado se acalmar e, subconscientemente, sabia que se falasse com James em seu atual estado, ela se arrependeria mais tarde, mas algo nela queria muito gritar com ele.

O Salão Comunal estava silencioso e vazio, então ela ouviu a porta se abrir e fechar, e o som dos passos na escada do dormitório masculino. Ela fez uma carranca quando James apareceu no Salão Comunal, completamente ignorante de sua presença. Seu cabelo negro estava mais bagunçado que o normal, e seu rosto estava branco. Ele tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos e parecia que não tinha dormido na noite anterior.

Sem perder nem um pensamento sobre como ele deveria estar se sentindo, ela se levantou e marchou até ele, determinada.

- Posso falar com você por um momento? – Lily perguntou com falsa doçura em sua voz, embora seus olhos brilhassem perigosamente. Se James estivesse um pouco menos distraído com o jogo por vir, talvez ele tivesse notado isso e teria sido mais cuidadoso com as coisas que ele falaria. Mas do jeito que as coisas estavam, ele não foi cuidadoso.

- Uh... Agora não, certo? Eu meio que estou ocupado. – ele mal fez contato visual enquanto falava isso, olhando para o buraco do retrato e continuando a se mover lentamente nessa direção.

- Só vai demorar um minuto. – ela respondeu, sua voz gelada agora. Ele ainda não notou seu tom raivoso.

- Agora eu não posso. Eu tenho que encontrar o time no Salão Principal. Eu já estou atrasado, na verdade. Podemos falar sobre isso depois do jogo? – ele olhou para o buraco do retrato de novo e deu mais um passo na direção dele.

- Bem, não é a primeira coisa para a qual você está atrasado essa semana, não é? – ele finalmente olhou para ela, confusão clara em seu rosto, mas com uma pitada de irritação pela demora dela. – Você quer me explicar por que a Professora McGonagall me perguntou esta manhã por que ela não recebeu os planos finalizados para a festa de Halloween, que ela deveria ter recebido noite passada? – os olhos de James se arregalaram de repente, todos os traços de irritação sumiram e foram substituídos por medo. Isso não ajudou em nada no humor de Lily. – Eu estava sob a impressão que você era o responsável por isso, Potter. Você se esqueceu? Ou apenas decidiu que não valia seu precioso tempo? – ela o olhou friamente, batendo o pé raivosamente contra o chão.

De repente, a irritação voltou para seus olhos castanhos e eles brilharam perigosamente para ela.

- Não saia assumindo coisas assim. – James respondeu, tentando manter sua voz calma, mas falhando em manter o leve tremor fora dela. – Eu falei com o professor Slughorn noite passada e ele prometeu passar a mensagem para a Professora McGonagall. Não é minha culpa que ele não fez isso e ela ficou brava com você. – ele estava a olhando com uma carranca, seu maxilar tenso com a tentativa de se manter calmo.

- _Ou_ você podia ter feito seu trabalho do jeito que você era suposto e eu não teria que ouvir gritos por causa disso! – Lily insistiu, sua voz ficando mais e mais alta.

- Eu tenho estado ocupado... – James começou, sua voz também se erguendo algumas oitavas.

- Não me venha com essa, James, eu também ando ocupada e consigo fazer todo meu trabalho. – Lily gritou, gesticulando abertamente em frustração.

- Eu tive treino de Quadribol! – ele argumentou, manchas vermelhas aparecendo em suas bochechas.

- Você é o capitão! Você que os marca! – ela gritou, o cutucando fortemente no peito. Ele deu um passo ameaçador para frente, as mãos na lateral de seu corpo, abrindo e fechando em frustração.

- O problema com os esportes, Lily, é que se você quer ganhar, você precisa praticar. – ele falou sarcasticamente.

- Ainda assim... Se você ia decidir que Quadribol é mais importante do que suas obrigações como monitor chefe, o mínimo que você deveria ter feito era me avisar! – ele não disse nada, apenas respirou fundo em uma tentativa de se acalmar. Lily tirou vantagem de seu silêncio para descontar ainda mais sua frustração. – UGH! Eu não acredito em quão _estúpida_ eu tenho sido! Por que, diabos, eu comecei a pensar que você era capaz de ser responsável o bastante para isso? Eu sabia no começo do ano que eu ia acabar fazendo o trabalho de nós dois. Eu já tenho que cuidar da sua metade dos relatórios...

- Você se ofereceu para fazê-los! – James gritou furiosamente. – Eu achei que você estava sendo gentil. Se eu tivesse alguma idéia de que você ia jogar isso na minha cara, eu teria os feito eu mesmo. – Lily fez uma carranca para ele, seus olhos verdes se cerrando.

- Improvável. – ela respondeu friamente. – Minha vida seria muito mais fácil se você não estivesse por perto, se eles tivessem apenas decidido que um Monitor Chefe não era necessário. Eu ainda iria fazer todo o trabalho, mas pelo menos não teria que esperar até o prazo ter passado para começar. – James não respondeu por um momento. Enquanto ele a olhava, seus olhos castanhos pareciam ficar mais escuros e seu corpo mais tenso. Lily, que tinha se sentido momentaneamente satisfeita com seu argumento, começou a se sentir inquieta.

- Bem... Se é assim que você se sente...

- É assim que me sinto! – Lily interrompeu, mas ele a ignorou e continuou como se ela não tivesse falado.

- Talvez você consiga o que quer, hoje. – ele falou calmamente, embora seus olhos ainda brilhassem perigosamente.

- O quê? – Lily perguntou, suas palavras misteriosas não tendo nenhum efeito em sua fúria.

- Aparentemente, os Sonserinos decidiram que eles não terminaram a outra noite que você os impediu de me atacar. Eles decidiram que hoje é a hora perfeita para terminar o serviço. Então... Talvez, você vá conseguir o que quer, afinal. Talvez, depois do jogo de hoje, eu não vou estar por perto para dificultar tanto sua vida. – e com isso, ele se virou e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, indo para o Salão Principal, deixando Lily com suas últimas palavras ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Lily tinha se perguntando se ele estava falando sério ou não no momento, mas estava muito irritada para se importar de verdade. Ela pensou que ele merecia algumas pancadas na cabeça. Mas ficou dolorosamente óbvio nos cinco primeiros minutos de jogo que ele não estava mentindo e a raiva dela logo foi esquecida.

Ela viu quando James fez uma careta ao pousar fortemente no chão, sua mão indo instintivamente para a lateral do corpo. Lily viu o maxilar dele se apertar em determinação, enquanto ele marchava até onde o resto do time de Grifinória estava observando-o

- James, você está bem? – Mary perguntou, enquanto ele mancava até eles. Ele gesticulou uma mão em dispensa, não querendo perder seu precioso tempo falando de seus machucados.

- Estou bem... Todo mundo está bem? Eu não acredito que eu subestimei quão bons Crabbe e Goyle são. Alguém mais foi atingido? – James perguntou, olhando para os seis pares de olhos que estavam fixos nele. Ele estava aliviado ao ver que nenhum deles parecia estar cuidado de algum ferimento.

- Prongs, cara, você é o único alvo que os balaços estão procurando, como se fosse um imã. – Sirius falou, lançando um olhar cheio de significado para James, embora seus olhos escuros tivessem uma linha de preocupação. James, por outro lado, parecia que uma lâmpada tinha se acendido dentro de sua cabeça.

- Eu tenho um plano! – ele disse de repente, o sorriso calculista aparecendo em seus lábios. O time se aproximou dele, enquanto ele murmurava o plano para o resto do jogo.

Lily os observou das arquibancadas, torcendo suas mãos ainda mais com o jogo parado. Seus olhos nunca deixaram o grupo de jogadores grifinórios. James estava falando muito rápido. Mary parecia estar protestando suas palavras, mas ele a silenciou com uma mão erguida e uma explicação breve. Sirius e Bill trocaram um olhar desanimado, mas quando James os questionou, eles assentiram em concordância. Eles todos bateram as mãos e voltaram para suas vassouras, enquanto Professor Johnson dava a goles para James, que se preparou para marcar o pênalti.

Lily não conseguia explicar por que, mas a interação que ela tinha acabado de testemunhar a deixou mais nervosa do que qualquer outra coisa desde que o jogo começou. James tinha um olhar determinado em seu rosto, enquanto ele disparava na direção dos aros sonserinos e jogava a goles facilmente por entre um deles.

Lily começou a roer suas unhas, enquanto Professor Johnson jogava a goles para o meio do campo e Sirius habilmente tomou a posse, e disparou na direção do lado sonserino do campo.

- Black rapidamente reganha a posse da Goles, muito facilmente na verdade, apenas provando mais uma vez a superioridade Grifinória quando se trata de seus artilheiros. – Jacob Andrews falou, recebendo uma onda de vaias do mar de verde e prata. – Ele desvia de Avery facilmente e passa para Potter, que aperta a goles firmemente contra o peito e começa a 'costurar' por entre os artilheiros sonserinos... Não tenho certeza do que ele está fazendo, já que Black e Baker estão livres. – Lily estava assistido com olhos cerrados e Remus tinha uma expressão horrorizada em seu rosto, enquanto ele assistia seu amigo passar por eles. – Oooh, Potter evita um Balaço, que o ia acerta no pescoço com uma boa manobra, mas ele ainda está na posse da Goles...

- O que ele está fazendo? – Lily perguntou furiosamente, seu coração disparado em seu peito, enquanto ela o observava mergulhar por alguns segundos para evitar outro balaço, antes de guiar sua vassoura para cima e de volta para o percurso que ele estava antes.

- Ele está criando uma distração... Ou melhor, _sendo_ uma distração. – Remus explicou, seu tom cheio de preocupação. Enquanto essa horrível realidade era absorvida e os possíveis resultados (a maioria envolvendo James caindo, inconsciente, de sua vassoura) encheram sua mente, ela percebeu que ela já deveria saber disso. James sempre tinha amado ser o herói. – Um balaço não chegou nem perto de Mary desde que ele está com a goles. – Remus continuou a explicar, embora nesse momento não fosse mais necessário.

Lily gritou de novo quando outro balaço voou na direção de James, que foi incapaz de desviar. Esse o acertou no braço, fazendo-o soltar a Goles e Shipley, um artilheiro sonserino, tomou a posse e voou pelo campo, James, Sirius e Bill logo atrás dele.

- Shipley passa para Avery, muito mal na verdade, e AVERY NÃO CONSEGUE PEGAR! Black intercepta e dá meia volta. Ele passa para Potter de novo, que... – Jacob suspirou ruidosamente, claramente não entendendo a estratégia de James. – Que mais uma vez aperta a goles contra seu peito, e voa pelo campo. Eu não estou dizendo que ele não voa bem, mas isso parece mais uma negligência do que qualquer outra coisa...

Quando James passou voando por eles, Lily se ergueu e gritou:

- PASSE A GOLES, JAMES! DEIXE DE SER TÃO MALDITAMENTE NOBRE! – ela sabia que ele não conseguia ouvi-la, não com todo o barulho que a escola estava fazendo, embora ela duvidasse que em meio a sua concentração, ele conseguiria ouvi-la de qualquer jeito. Ela voltou a se sentar e imediatamente começou a se remexer, quando ele fez outra manobra incrível para desviar de um balaço. Ela viu Jenna lhe lançar um olhar furtivo pelo canto dos outros e sentiu Remus colocar uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro.

- Potter desvia de mais um, mas agora Shipley, Avery e Carter estão o fechando. Black e Baker ainda estão livres. – Jacob Andrews falou sobre o som da torcida, como se esperasse que James o ouvisse e passasse a goles.

Lily observou quando ele desviou no último segundo, evitando tanto um balaço, que estava prestes a acertá-lo na cabeça quanto os três artilheiros. Ele voou sob eles e passou a goles para Sirius, que marcou o ponto rápida e facilmente, enquanto James era atingido por dois balaços, um no seu cotovelo esquerdo e o outro na lateral direta do corpo. Ele parecia como se o ar tivesse o deixado, mas ignorou isso e voou na direção dos artilheiros sonserinos, que estavam com a posse da goles.

- Carter passa para Avery, que desvia de Baker, e acelera na direção de Becca Martinez, a goleira de Grifinória. Potter está voando na direção dele... SEUS TRAPACEIROS SUJOS E PODRES! – Andrews gritou quando Avery esperou até James estar perto o bastante para tentar roubar a goles e o acotovelou no nariz. Sirius tirou vantagem da distração de Avery e pegou a goles, embora Avery parecesse satisfeito com essa troca. Lily se encolheu quando o sangue começou a escorrer livremente do nariz de James, enquanto ele voltava para os para os aros sonserinos, impacientemente limpando o nariz na manga do uniforme. Ele sinalizou para Sirius, que lhe passou a goles, embora parecesse relutante. Imediatamente, balaços começaram a ser rebatidos na direção de sua cabeça.

Lily não sabia quanto mais ela podia ver. Seu estômago estava contorcido e toda vez que James estava com a goles, ela tinha que assistir por entre seus dedos. Ela mal conseguia ouvir o barulho ao seu redor, sua atenção intensamente presa no Monitor Chefe ensangüentado. Ela só queria que esse jogo terminasse.

Como se respondendo seus pensamentos, Jenna se ergueu subitamente e apontou para o céu.

- MARY VIU O POMO! – gritou. Pela primeira vez desde que o jogo começou, Lily tirou os olhos de James e observou sua melhor amiga mergulhar graciosamente na direção do chão, onde o pomo de ouro estava flutuando inocentemente há alguns centímetros do solo. Ela ia conseguir facilmente, já que o apanhador de sonserina tinha acabado de notar o mergulho de Mary. A mão dela se prendeu firmemente ao redor do pomo e ela ergueu o braço em vitória. Ela virou a vassoura e disparou na direção de seu time, que estavam gritando felizes e sorrindo.

A arquibancada explodiu. Remus e Peter estavam pulando e Jenna estava abraçando uma garota ao seu lado, que Lily nunca viu antes. As pessoas ao seu redor estavam gritando e cantando. Remus e Peter pegaram Jenna e correram para o campo, junto com a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória e foram na direção do time, para parabenizá-los.

Lily não o fez, entretanto. Ela soltou um longo suspiro e relaxou em seu lugar, seus braços e pernas tremendo. Ela colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e tentou reganhar controle sobre seu corpo.

_O jogo acabou_, ela se lembrou. _Ele não está morto nem _muito_ machucado. _Ela suspirou de novo e se levantou, andando até o parapeito para olhar o campo. Ainda havia algumas pessoas sentadas e conversando animadamente atrás dela, esperando o estádio ficar um pouco mais vazio, para voltar para o castelo.

Mary estava presa em um abraço entre Emmett Carson (um dos batedores) e Jenna, que ainda estava pulando. James estava cercado por Sirius, Remus e Peter, e mais alguns admiradores, em sua maioria alunos do primeiro ano que nunca o tinham visto voar antes. Alguns de seus usuais admiradores (as garotas do quarto e quinto ano não conseguiram controlar seus hormônios) também estavam entre o círculo de pessoas ao redor dele. Ele só estava prestando atenção aos seus três amigos, entretanto. Remus tinha pegado sua varinha e consertado seu óculos. Lily assumiu que eles tinham quebrado quando Avery o acotovelou no rosto. Então, Peter pegou um lenço e o deu para James, que aceitou agradecidamente e o pressionou contra seu nariz. Nada disso conseguiu apagar o enorme sorriso de seu rosto.

Lily sempre amou observar James logo após um jogo. Seu sorriso era ridiculamente contagioso e cheio de felicidade infantil. Ele sempre parabenizava seus colegas de time e falava sobre as coisas maravilhosas que eles tinham feito para ajudar a ganhar. Não era até mais tarde, quando eles chegavam ao Salão Comunal, que o ego dele começava a inflar e ela não conseguia ficar perto dele.

Ela se perguntou a semana toda se isso mudaria. James não tinha virado uma pessoa completamente diferente esse ano. Ele ainda era James Potter, apenas com algumas diferenças notáveis. Ele ainda era confiante e engraçado, e não se importava muito com as regras. Entretanto, sua confiança não virava arrogância. Seu humor já não era mais malvado, rude e nem dependia de outras pessoas. E embora ele não seguisse as regras ao pé da letra, ele não usava isso para parecer legal como tinha feito no passado.

E também (e o mais importante, ela sentia) ele tinha parado de chamá-la constantemente para sair, algo que ela apreciava bastante. Ela supôs que isso era, provavelmente, pelo fato de que eles eram amigos agora, e ele tinha a conhecido e percebeu que ela não era a garota perfeita que ele sempre imaginou que ela seria.

Esse lado dele ainda não tinha sido testado, entretanto. "James do Quadribol" ainda não tinha tido uma chance de aparecer esse ano. Ela se perguntou se isso também teria mudado ou se ela ainda ia precisar evitar o salão comunal após os jogos.

Esses pensamentos foram rapidamente afastados de sua mente, entretanto, quando James ergueu os olhos para as arquibancadas e seus olhos castanhos se prenderam aos dela. Ela quis acenar e sorrir para ele, mas os olhos dele não tinham nem uma pitada de perdão sobre a discussão deles de mais cedo. Ele a olhou friamente por alguns segundos, seu sorriso ausente em seu rosto. Lily estremeceu involuntariamente e desviou o olhar. Quando ela voltou a olhar para ele, seu sorriso estava de volta, embora parecesse um pouco forçado. James estava pegando sua vassoura e gesticulando na direção dos vestiários.

Lily precisava falar com ele. Ela precisava, ao menos, tentar acalmar a tensão entre eles, apenas no caso de "James do Quadribol" voltasse e sua raiva aparecesse de novo. Ela respirou fundo e se virou para descer as escadas até o campo. O resto do time estava no vestiário também, enquanto ela atravessava a multidão de pessoas que ainda estavam no campo, conversando alegremente sobre o jogo.

Ela andou de um lado para o outro na frente da porta dos vestiários, esperando James aparecer. Enquanto ela estava lá, ela sentiu o frio do ar pela primeira vez, mas não permitiu que isso enfraquecesse sua determinação. Ela conseguia ouvir o barulho vindo do campo diminuir mais e mais conforme o tempo passava e as pessoas voltavam para o castelo para comemorar. Bill Baker e Mary saíram juntos, Mary acenando levemente para Lily com uma expressão inquisitiva em seu rosto, mas continuou andando, apertando a capa ao redor de seu corpo. Becca Martinez também saiu dos vestiários e encontrou com seu namorado Corvinal, antes de ir para o castelo também.

Mais ninguém saiu pelos próximos cinco minutos e Lily começou a se perguntar se James tinha apenas guardado sua vassoura e ido para a Ala Hospitalar para curar seus ossos quebrados. Ela estava prestes a desistir e ir para o castelo, procurar no Salão Comunal, quando Sirius saiu, seus olhos escuros brilhando em felicidade, enquanto ele assoviava em um ritmo qualquer. Ele acenou para ela, quando a notou parada e andou até ela. Seu cabelo escuro estava molhado e penteados para trás, para longe de seus olhos, e ele parecia completamente ignorante ao frio.

- Ei, Lily, o que está fazendo por aqui? – ele perguntou jovialmente.

- Eu preciso falar com James, ele está no vestiário? – Lily tentou soar casual, mas duvidou que tivesse conseguido. Ela estava mordendo o lábio e se balançando nos calcanhares, em uma tentativa de evitar que seus dentes se batessem muito ruidosamente.

Sirius sorriu maldosamente para ela.

- Queria falar sozinha com ele, é? – ela notou o tom sugestivo na voz dele e o encarou com tanta intensidade quanto conseguia. Isso não o afetou de qualquer maneira, enquanto ele apenas ria para ela. – Certo, eu vou buscá-lo. – ele andou de volta até a porta do vestiário, e colocou a cabeça para dentro, gritando: - PRONGS! VEM AQUI FORA! – ele se virou para olhar para ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso, antes de se virar e ir para o castelo.

- O que foi? – James perguntou, um leve tom de irritação em sua voz, enquanto ele saia. Ele olhou ao redor, procurando por Sirius, antes de seus olhos pousarem na ruiva parada a alguns passos dele. Seus olhos castanhos imediatamente se endureceram e ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – O que _você_ quer? – sua voz estava fria, a irritação ainda maior agora do que há apenas alguns momentos.

Lily começou a falar, mas sua voz ficou presa em sua garganta quando ela absorveu a visão a sua frente. James estava usando uma calça jeans, mas estava sem camiseta. Seu cabelo bagunçado estava úmido e parecia que ele tinha passado uma toalha por ele, já que estava apontado para mais direções que o normal. Apesar do olhar venenoso que ele estava lhe lançando, ela não parecia capaz de afastar seus olhos do peito dele. Seus músculos eram muito bem definidos; magros e tonificados. Seu peito expandia e contraia de acordo com sua respiração e seus bíceps se contraíram levemente quando ele cruzou os braços. Ela devia ter alguma imagem do James Potter esquelético com que ela tinha se acostumado presa em sua mente e falhou em notar que ele tinha encorpado durante o último ano. Quando ela superou o choque inicial de quão... Bem, _ótimo_... O corpo dele estava, ela notou os leves hematomas que estavam começando a aparecer na lateral do corpo dele e no ombro.

Quando ela olhou para o rosto dele (que agora parecia estar tentando um pouco mais do que antes manter a máscara de indiferença no lugar), ela notou um olho roxo começando a aparecer e que ele tinha cortes sob o olho e na testa.

- James, eu... Uh... – seus olhos continuaram indo para o peito dele e ela sentiu um corar forte aparecer em suas bochechas, enquanto ele se remexia sob o olhar dela. Ela respirou fundo e então disse. – Você acha que pode colocar uma camiseta? – ela sugeriu, as bochechas queimando enquanto falava isso. Ela não conseguia fazer contato ocular com ele até depois de as palavras terem saído de sua boca. Quando ele não riu ou sorriu, ela soube que ele ainda estava furioso com ela, por que sob circunstâncias normais, ele teria rido cruelmente de seu embaraço.

Ao invés, ele apenas olhou para ela, seus olhos ainda frios.

- Claro, Lily, qualquer coisa que você precisar. Mas você se importa se falarmos mais tarde, eu estou em reunião com Carson e Rivers que eu preciso terminar? – Lily estava prestes a dizer que tudo bem, mas ele continuou, antes que ela pudesse falar. – Oh, mas sabe o quê? Eu preciso terminar aqueles planos do Halloween depois disso, então quem sabe quando eu terminar. Mmm, mas eu provavelmente vou apenas estragar tudo, por que eu sou irresponsável e ninguém pode contar comigo absolutamente... Então _você vai_ estar ocupada mais tarde, por que você precisa arrumar todas as minhas bagunças. Então, por que nós não conversamos quando você terminar meu trabalho? Que tal? – seu tom era sarcástico e ele estava, mais uma vez, fazendo uma carranca para ela.

- Certo, certo... Entendi. – Lily disse, tentando acabar com sua tagarelice e ao mesmo tempo manter seus sentimentos de vergonha e raiva sob controle. – Olhe, eu não vim até aqui para brigar mais. Eu quero me desculpar.

- Por quê? Por que você se sente culpada?

- Não, por que eu estava errada. – o olhar que ele lhe lançou deixava bastante claro toda sua descrença perante essas palavras. – Eu me _sinto_ culpada, mas tudo o que isso fez foi acabar com minha raiva... Bem, isso e me deixar bastante nervosa durante o jogo. Mas eu sei que estava errada. – ele estava lhe lançando um olhar calculista, tentando decidir se ela estava sendo sincera ou não. – Eu só estava frustrada e eu acho que nós dois sabemos que, às vezes, meu temperamento leva a melhor... – James bufou e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, satisfeita em ver que seu rosto, embora ainda não sorridente, estava um pouco mais receptivo do que antes. – Eu só... Assumi o pior e eu não deveria ter feito isso... E eu sinto muito.

James suspirou e relaxou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, revelando ainda mais seu peito e Lily sentiu tanto suas bochechas quanto algum lugar no fundo de seu estômago se aquecerem. Ela estava agradecida que ele estava olhando para seus pés e não para seu rosto.

Ele suspirou e olhou para ela.

- Está tudo bem. Eu só... Você precisa parar de assumir que eu não mudei em nada. Eu não estou levando essas responsabilidades na brincadeira... Eu estou tentando o máximo que consigo, eu só tive um pouco _demais_ para fazer essa semana.

Ela lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu sei. Às vezes, quando eu estou chateada, é apenas mais fácil gritar com você pelo jeito que você costumava ser do que admitir que você possa estar certo. – ele riu dessa vez e ela forçou seus olhos a ficarem no rosto dele, quando ele ergueu uma mão e a correu por seu cabelo. – Só me faça um favor e me diga na próxima vez, para que eu não precise descobrir durante um sermão da McGonagall.

- Pode deixar. – ele sorriu para ela novamente e seus olhos se encontraram por um momento. O vento soprou ao redor das árvores, fazendo o cabelo de Lily voar ao redor de seu rosto e fazer James se arrepiar subitamente. – Talvez eu devesse ir colocar aquela camiseta agora. – falou, se virando e caminhando na direção do vestiário. Lily corou novamente, mas ignorou isso, enquanto se virava para ir para o castelo.

- Eu devo dizer a todos que o herói do quadribol deles está indo para a festa assim que terminar sua reunião? – Lily perguntou, sorrindo e se voltando para ele.

Ele retribuiu seu sorriso.

- Eu não tenho uma reunião, na verdade; eu só te falei isso para provar meu lado. – ela fez uma careta brincalhona para ele e balançou a cabeça.

- Você quer que eu te espere, então?

- Não, eu preciso ir para a Ala Hospitalar. Eu acho que quebrei outra costela. – falou, gesticulando para um dos hematomas que ela tinha notado mais cedo na lateral do corpo dele. – Te vejo depois. – e ele sumiu para dentro do vestiário. Lily olhou momentaneamente para a porta, antes de se virar, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, e voltou para o castelo.

-x—

N/T: Obrigada pelos comentários!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo também. E comente se achar que o capítulo merece.

O próximo capítulo será postado quinta-feira que vem. O título é "a primeira vez que ela sentiu ciúmes" (só para deixá-los na vontade haha).

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até o próximo capítulo!


	4. A Primeira Vez Que Ela Sentiu Ciúmes

**Capítulo 4**

**A Primeira Vez Que Ela Sentiu Ciúmes**

- Vermelho ou azul? – Mary perguntou, colocando duas blusas diferentes na frente de seu corpo. Ela estava olhando para seu reflexo no espelho, enquanto tentava decidir qual blusa combinava melhor com sua saia.

Era sexta-feira à noite e as garotas estavam em seu dormitório, tentando ajudar Mary se arrumar para seu encontro com Bill Baker. Lily e Jenna estavam provando não serem de grande ajuda, entretanto. Jenna estava sentada no chão, folheando uma revista de moda, enquanto Lily estava deitada de ponta cabeça em sua cabeça, com os pés na parede.

- Azul. – Lily disse ao mesmo tempo em que Jenna falava. – Vermelho, definitivamente vermelho.

- Grade ajuda a de vocês. – Mary murmurou, antes de soltar a blusa azul e tirar a vermelha do cabide. Lily bufou e Mary lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas. – Foi mal, mas quando se trata de roupas eu vou seguir o conselho da viciada em moda. – Jenna lançou um sorriso brilhante para Lily, antes de voltar sua atenção para sua revista. Lily deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o teto vermelho da cama.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai sair com _Bill Baker_. – Lily falou, soando mortificada. – Ele é do _quinto ano_, Mary! – Lily viu Jenna morder o lábio para não rir.

- Ele é só um ano e meio mais novo que eu! – Mary protestou, lançando um olhar que poderia matar suas amigas, se não soubesse que elas estavam apenas lhe provocando. – Além do mais, ele é bastante legal. – falou, voltando sua atenção para o espelho.

- A maioria dos garotos é legal _antes_ de entrar na puberdade, entretanto... Só espere até todos aqueles hormônios começarem a aparecer. – Jenna não conseguiu conter a risada dessa vez e soltou um barulho parecido com um ronco, ganhando uma carranca depois de Mary ter jogado o cabide em Lily. – Eu nunca achei que você seria do tipo 'papa anjo'.

- Você sabe qual é o verdadeiro escândalo, entretanto? – Jenna perguntou, levando sua atenção para Lily. – Ela só está usando Bill para deixar Emmett com ciúmes. – Lily fez uma expressão de choque zombeteiro e as duas garotas caíram na risada de novo.

- Não estou, não! – Mary respondeu, embora o leve rosado em suas bochechas indicasse o contrário.

- Não se preocupe, Mary, nós não vamos contar. – Lily falou, não precisando olhar para Mary para saber que ela estava girando os olhos.

Tinha sido uma longa semana. Os professores estavam dando tanto deveres de casa que Lily sentia que ela podia começar agora, não comer, não dormir nem tomar banho e ainda não teria terminado tudo até o Natal, quem dirá até a próxima terça-feira. Adicionado a isso tinha suas tarefas de monitora. Agradecidamente, nenhum outro ataque tinha acontecido, então as patrulhas não eram mais tão estressantes. James tinha mais do que dado conta de terminar sua parte dos planos da festa de Halloween, pelo que Lily era grata. Ele tinha oferecido fazer a parte dela também, mas Lily sabia que ele tinha menos tempo ainda do que ela, com todos os treinos de Quadribol.

- Ooh, quem quer ouvir uma fofoca picante? – Jenna perguntou, seus olhos azuis brilhando com animação, enquanto ela jogava a revista em sua cama. Lily girou os olhos, mas virou a cabeça na direção de sua amiga de todo modo, incapaz de resistir. – Sirius Black e Rosalyn Sanchez estão juntos de novo. – ela sussurrou conspiratoriamente.

Os olhos de Mary se arregalaram e ela girou no próprio eixo para olhar para Jenna, que estava sorrindo maldosamente.

- Não mesmo! – Jenna assentiu, provavelmente mais animada pela reação de sua amiga do que pela novidade em si.

- Como isso é fofoca? – Lily perguntou, uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Jenna se virou para olhá-la, uma expressão escandalizada em seu rosto.

- Você ouviu o que eu acabei de falar? – perguntou, a indignação clara em sua voz. – Eles saíram _três_ vezes, uma vez esse ano! – quando Lily continuou a olhá-la inexpressivamente, ela continuou. – E toda vez que eles estão juntos, acaba em um festival de gritos. Como isso não é uma fofoca picante?

- Eu não quis dizer que não era 'picante'. – Lily esclareceu, embora ela estivesse levemente divertida pela posição defensiva que Jenna tinha assumido com essa fofoca. – Eu só quis dizer que isso não é fofoca. _Nós _já sabíamos que ele estava com a Rosalyn de novo. – ela olhou para Mary, que tinha uma expressão confusa em seu rosto, idêntica a de Jenna.

- Você já sabia? – Jenna perguntou lentamente, seus olhos se cerrando quando Lily assentiu. – E não nos falou? – acusou.

Lily deu de ombros.

- Jen, você estava lá quando Sirius me contou!

- Não, eu não estava! Eu descobri pela Ellie durante Adivinhação essa manhã!

- Não, nós estávamos no salão comunal na... Quarta, eu acho, e Sirius deu um encontrão nas costas do... Oh. Oops. – Lily sorriu timidamente e se deitou sobre sua barriga, olhando para suas amigas. – Eu acho que estava com James.

Mary girou os olhos e se voltou para o espelho, começando a enrolar suas mechas loiras.

- É claro que estava! – falou, antes de sorrir sugestivamente e erguer as sobrancelhas para sua amiga ruiva.

- E o que, exatamente, isso deveria significar? – Lily perguntou, embora ela já soubesse e não estivesse ansiosa para ouvir de novo.

- Você _sempre_ está com James agora. – Mary explicou.

- Não estou, não! – Lily protestou.

- Eu não quero dizer que é algo ruim. – ela garantiu, embora Lily ainda parecesse um pouco envergonhada. – Pessoalmente, eu estou maravilhada que vocês sejam amigos.

- É! Você e James se dando bem são bem mais divertidos do que ele apaixonado por você e você irritada fora de proporções com ele. – Jenna se intrometeu, enquanto se levantava e se esparramava na cama ao lado de Lily. – Mas vocês passam bastante tempo juntos... Nós todos o fazemos agora.

Lily se sentou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, desafiadora.

- Eu ainda mantenho que eu não passo _tanto_ tempo com ele. – Lily protestou mimadamente. Mary apenas girou os olhos e começou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo ao redor de sua varinha, contente em deixar sua amiga viver em eterna ignorância. Jenna, por outro lado, não tinha intenção de deixar Lily escapar tão fácil.

- Oh, é mesmo? Onde você estava antes de vir para cá? – Jenna perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha inquisitivamente.

- Eu estava no Salão Comunal jogando Snap Explosivo. – Lily disse ainda desafiante.

- Com quem? – Jenna pressionou.

- Com Peter e Remus.

- Quem estava no chão, do seu lado? – Jenna cutucou.

Lily cerrou os olhos ameaçadoramente, mas respondeu.

- James.

- Mmhmm, e o que você estava fazendo noite passada?

- A patrulha com James. – Lily rosnou.

- E antes disso?

- Fazendo o _dever de casa_ com você e Mary... – Jenna mandou um olhar na sua direção. – Certo, certo, e James e Remus. Mas isso dificilmente conta. Nós estávamos fazendo o dever juntos, grande coisa.

- Claro, claro... Que tal terça à noite? – o sorriso de Jenna estava se alargando, revelando seus dentes brilhantemente brancos. Ela sempre começava a parecer arrogante quando sabia que estava prestes a ganhar uma discussão.

Lily pausou por um momento, pensando na melhor maneira de responder essa pergunta sem se incriminar.

- Eu estava... Fazendo o dever de casa. – mentiu.

- Não, não estava! Não se atreva a mentir para mim, Lily Evans! – Jenna ordenou, cutucando o peito de Lily. – Eu te conheço bem demais para essa porcaria funcionar comigo. – Mary sorriu para si mesma, se divertindo com a troca de provocação.

- Eu estava! Eu levei meu livro de Transfiguração comigo!

- Você o abriu?

Lily olhou feio para sua amiga (_Ex-amiga se ela continuar com isso_, Lily pensou com raiva).

- Certo, não, não abri. Está feliz?

- Quase. – Jenna respondeu, abrindo um sorriso angelical. – Você ainda não me disse _exatamente_ o que você estava fazendo terça à noite.

- Eu estava no campo de Quadribol com Mary... E James... Assistindo o time da Lufa-Lufa praticar, para que ele pudesse bolar um 'plano de ataque' para os treinos dessa semana. – Lily falou por entre os dentes, embora sua carranca não a abandonasse. Jenna pareceu satisfeita consigo mesmo e Mary riu calmamente.

- Eu encerro meu caso. – Jenna disse arrogantemente.

- Certo, então eu passo um monte de tempo com ele, grande coisa. A maioria das coisas são tarefas da monitoria ou dever de casa. – Lily disse defensivamente, desesperada para justificar suas ações.

- A maioria, mas não tudo. – Jenna salientou.

- Ainda assim! Nós somos amigos! Amigos passam o tempo juntos, Jenna. Isso não quer dizer nada. – Lily decretou, erguendo sua voz e as duas garotas a olharam incredulamente. Manchas vermelhas de raiva estavam aparecendo nas bochechas de Lily, e as duas, embora levemente divertidas, reconheceram isso como um aviso de que Lily estava levando suas provocações para o lado errado.

- Relaxa, Lily. Ninguém está te acusando de algo. Nós sabemos que você não considera James nada além de um amigo... – Mary disse calmamente.

- O que você deveria, aliás. – Jenna se intrometeu, com um olhar superior em seu rosto. – Ele é perfeito para você... Bonito, inteligente, engraçado e tem o pavio curto como você. – Lily suspirou raivosamente e Mary lançou um olhar exasperado para Jenna.

- Nós só estávamos ressaltando que você passa mais tempo com ele, do que percebe. Não há nada de errado nisso. – ela olhou para Jenna por um momento, pensativa. – Na verdade, nós gostamos de passar o tempo com os meninos. Eles colocam... Eu não sei, tempero em nossas vidas. Um pouco de imprevisibilidade.

- Isso é verdade. – Jenna concordou. – Por exemplo, Sirius acabou de 'temperar' nossas vidas ao voltar com aquela vadia de duas caras essa semana. – Jenna disse maldosamente, animada por voltar ao assunto anterior. Lily não gostava muito de fofoca (bem, não tanto quanto Jenna), mas ela estava aberta a qualquer assunto que saísse de sua amizade com James.

- Rosalyn não é uma vadia. – Mary falou, lançando um olhar desaprovador na direção de Jenna. – Você deveria tomar cuidado, ela dorme aqui e você sabe o temperamento que ela tem. Te faria bem se ela te ouvisse e você acordasse amanhã com todas suas roupas aos pedaços e seu cabelo raspado. – Jenna estremeceu perante a possibilidade e Lily riu de sua expressão horrorizada.

- Certo, ela não é uma vadia. – Jenna cedeu em voz alta, ganhando outra risada de Lily. – Mas ela é duas caras. – completou, abaixando a voz. – É por isso que eles terminaram antes, sabe. Ela o traiu com aquele feioso do quinto ano, Marcus Fletcher.

- Ew, o corvinal? – Lily guinchou, incapaz de se parar, enquanto imaginava o aluno do quinto ano que tinha dentes saltados, espinhento e ensebado, que não era só difícil de olhar, mas também tinha um péssimo hálito e tinha a irritante mania de respirar pela boca quando estava parado muito perto de você.

- O próprio. Eu não acho que Sirius se importou tanto com ela o trair, mas ficou mais ofendido com o gosto dela do que qualquer coisa. – Jenna especulou, parecendo bastante superior. Esse comentário fez Lily rir, mas só por que ela sabia que isso provavelmente era verdade. – Eu só não entendo por que ele continua voltando com ela. Ele provavelmente podia ter qualquer garota nessa escola...

- Exceto eu. – Mary comentou, enquanto passava rímel nos cílios.

- Ou eu. – Lily concordou.

Jenna as ignorou e continuou.

- E ainda assim, ele continua voltando com ela. E nunca dá certo. Eles brigam e trocam farpas todo o tempo em que estão juntos até que algum deles faça algo, que o outro ache imperdoável e aí eles berram um com o outro e terminam... E _aí_ eles declaram guerra. Isso seria divertido se nós não dormíssemos no mesmo dormitório que ela, e se não tivéssemos que ouvi-la falar sem parar como ele é um idiota todas as noites por três meses.

- Às vezes, eu acho que todas as discussões são uma válvula de escape para toda a paixão que eles têm pelo outro. – Lily especulou, sem notar o sorriso afetado que apareceu no rosto de Jenna.

- Você saberia, não é? – Mary murmurou sob a respiração, enquanto um sorriso afetado similar apareceu em seu rosto. Lily olhou para ela instantaneamente, não perdendo o comentário.

- Podemos não falar nisso? – ela perguntou a suas amigas, irritação clara em sua voz. Mary deu de ombros e voltou à maquiagem, mas continuou sorrindo.

- Claro, claro... Válvula de escape para a paixão ou não, é quase masoquista eles saírem juntos _de novo_. Eu sequer entendo o que o atrai nela, para começar, então por que ele continua voltando para ela está além da minha compreensão.

- Ela é bastante bonita. – Mary sugeriu.

Jenna torceu o nariz, ganhando um olhar reprovador de Mary, o qual ignorou.

- Acho que sim. Quero dizer, ela não é horrível. Mas se tudo o que ele quer é beleza, há várias garotas aqui que sairiam com ele sem pestanejar e não iam gritar com ele até ele ficar meio surdo. – justificou. Lily deu de ombros desinteressadamente. – Você não acha um pouco suspeito que alguém tão bonito e engraçado quanto Sirius só teve duas namoradas em todo o tempo que ele está na escola?

- Por que você se importa? – Lily perguntou, puxando um fio solto em seu cachecol.

- Eu não me importo de verdade, só gosto de montar teorias. – ela sorriu docemente para Lily, que apenas riu e olhou alegremente para sua amiga. – Então, o que poderia ser? Teoria número um. – falou, erguendo um dedo. – Ele tem centenas de casos secretos com garotas e nós apenas não sabemos. Teoria número dois: ele, na verdade, namorou todas as garotas antes de entrar na escola, ou durante o verão e nós não sabemos. Teoria número três: ele, honestamente, não está interessado em namorar no momento... Tedioso. – Mary e Lily riram. – Mais alguma coisa? – ela pareceu pensativa por um momento e então um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seu rosto. – Sim! Teoria número quatro: Sirius não tem interesse nenhum em garotas. – ela riu fortemente e abraçou a própria barriga.

- Você está louca? Você acha que Sirius Black é gay? Você não o _conhece?_ – Lily perguntou, uma expressão incrédula em seu rosto, enquanto ela lutava com as risadas.

- Ele passa todo o tempo com aqueles três amigos dele. Ele e James são praticamente casados. Definitivamente, é uma possibilidade. – Jenna forçou, embora a risada sem controle tornasse difícil levá-la a sério.

- Não é uma possibilidade, confie em mim. – Mary falou, determinada a ser a voz da razão, antes que Jenna saísse completamente de controle.

- Como você sabe? – Jenna perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você se esquece de que eu estou no time de quadribol com ele. Eu o ouça falar, quando ele se esquece que há garotas perto... Ou quando ele decide falar mesmo com garotas por perto. Ele só está interessado em mulheres. Pode confiar. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas significativamente para Jenna.

- É, vou ter que concordar com isso. Você só precisa passar dez minutos perto dele para saber disso. Ele te mataria, aliás, se soubesse que você só sugeriu isso. – Lily apontou.

- Oh, eu sei, mas ainda foi engraçado. – acrescentou com uma expressão arteira para Lily. – Eu só queria ver sua reação. – Mary balançou a cabeça e Lily pegou seu travesseiro, jogando-o divertidamente em Jenna, que pegou o travesseiro e o usou para apoiar a cabeça.

- Você é ridícula. – Lily riu.

- Eu sei. – Jenna respondeu com um sorriso. – Mas, sério, por que Rosalyn?

- Você quer dizer, além de uma maneira de esconder o fato de que ele, secretamente, está atrás do Peter? – Mary perguntou sarcasticamente.

- É claro.

- Eu tenho uma teoria. – Lily falou em uma voz baixa. As duas a olharam curiosamente, sorrindo. – O que nós sabemos sobre Sirius?

- Ele fica bem sem a camiseta. – Mary disse de cara e sem hesitação, embora tenha rido assim que viu a reação que tinha causado em Jenna e em Lily. – Vestiários. – explicou. Jenna riu, mas o comentário de Mary só serviu para trazer de volta a imagem de outro garoto sem camisa na frente do vestiário, embora não fosse em Sirius que Lily estivesse pensando, mas James. Ela imediatamente sentiu suas bochechas corarem, enquanto tentava afastar as imagens de sua cabeça.

- Não, outra coisa. – falou, esperando que suas amigas não fossem notar o leve tom agudo em sua voz.

- Ele cometeria assassinato de boa vontade se isso significasse livrar o mundo de um certo sonserino. – Jenna disse indiferentemente. Lily fez uma careta perante a memória da vez que Sirius tinha ido longe de mais ao tentar ensinar uma lição a Snape. Mary lançou um olhar de aviso a Jenna. – O quê? – perguntou desafiadora. – Ele é um completo idiota. Lily está melhor sem ele a rondando. – disse sem se sentir mal.

Lily escolheu ignorar seus comentários ao invés de dar vida a uma discussão que tinha morrido no final do quinto ano.

- De todo modo, - ela começou, lançando um olhar a Jenna. – Eu quis dizer o quão facilmente ele fica entediado.

- E...? – Jenna perguntou, perdendo o interesse e brincando distraidamente com um fio no travesseiro de Lily.

- _E_... A maioria das garotas nessa escola provavelmente o entedia. – Jenna ainda parecia desinteressada, mas Mary tinha se virado para olhar para Lily, parecendo pensativa. – Claro, ele pode ter a garota que quiser, mas como essas garotas seriam? Elas iam ser pegajosas, carentes e obcecadas por ele. Elas iam aborrecer Sirius até a morte, querendo que ele as levasse para sair o tempo todo e que ele fosse se sentar com as amigas delas e que ele fosse estudar com elas. Ele ia ficar entediado. E ele, provavelmente, percebeu isso quando ele namorou Sasha ou Sofa ou seja lá qual o nome dela era durante o quinto ano. – Jenna agora parecia pensativa, enquanto ela analisava a teoria de Lily em sua mente.

- Sirius precisa de alguém que é meio que sua igual... Alguém engraçada e inteligente, que possa contribuir para a conversa, ao invés de apenas o olhar com ternura o tempo todo. E ele provavelmente precisa de alguém que não se importa em quebrar as regras... E ela não pode ser apaixonada por ele. Não há muitas garotas assim em Hogwarts, há?

Jenna sorriu maldosamente.

- Parece que Sirius deveria namorar a Mary. – seus olhos azuis foram para onde Mary estava, colocando seu sapato.

- Ew, nojento. Nunca! – ela disse automaticamente e Jenna riu de novo.

- Viu, ela é perfeita para ele!

- Essa é a outra coisa. Ainda que essa garota perfeita para ele exista aqui, isso exigiria muito esforço da parte dele. Um esforço que ele não está disposto a fazer para conseguir uma namorada quando ele poderia estar fazendo outras coisas.

- Você faz muito sentido para seu próprio bem. Minhas teorias eram bem mais engraçadas. – Jenna reclamou.

- Por que Rosalyn, entretanto? – Mary perguntou, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lily, finalmente satisfeita com sua aparência.

- Ela representa um desafio, eu acho. – Lily disse depois de um momento de silêncio pensativo. – Ela é quase a garota ideal para ele... Quase, não completamente... Ela é engraçada e inteligente o bastante e definitivamente impulsiva o bastante para mantê-lo interessado, mas ela é muito apaixonada por ele, eu acho.

- Ou muito louca para ele... – Jenna murmurou, fazendo as garotas caírem na risada mais uma vez.

- Vocês estão falando sobre Sirius e Rosalyn? – veio a voz aguda de Claire Andrews através do quarto. Lily pulou em surpresa, já que não tinha visto Claire entrar no quarto.

- Como você soube? – Jenna exigiu, se sentando e olhando para Claire.

- Pela Ellie. – Claire disse em tom óbvio, andando até as três garotas. Jenna franziu o cenho, claramente deslocada com essa informação.

- Qual seu problema? – Mary perguntou, cutucando Jenna nas costelas.

- Eu queria contar para todo mundo! – choramingou. – Lily arruinou quando eu fui contar para vocês e agora parece que Ellie vai contar para todo mundo. – ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fez um bico. Mary girou os olhos e Lily olhou incredulamente para sua amiga.

- Sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto por que somos amigas... – falou, balançando a cabeça, um sorriso afetado aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Cala a boca! – Jenna riu e pegou o travesseiro que estava usando antes e acertando Lily bem na cara, empurrando-a contra Mary.

- Ei! Cuidado com o cabelo! – Mary guinchou, jogando Lily de volta contra Jenna.

Claire ainda estava parada perto da cama, observando as outras três, um sorriso impassível em seu rosto. Quando se cansou de ser ignorada, ela falou.

- Eu só espero que as pessoas não fofoquem sobre nós, como fofocam sobre Sirius e Rosalyn.

- Quem é o 'nós'? – Jenna perguntou, embora seu foco ainda fosse jogar Lily para fora da cama.

- Eu e James. – Claire disse como se isso fosse o fato mais óbvio do mundo. Mary girou os olhos de novo e Lily ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Claire, seu choque a distraído das tentativas de Jenna e caindo no chão com um baque. Jenna e Mary rolaram de rir, mas Lily se ergueu, esfregando o cotovelo, seu olhar intenso em Claire, que parecia satisfeita com essa reação.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, o choque ainda claro em seu rosto.

- Eu disse que espero que as pessoas não fofoquem sobre James e eu da maneira que fofocam sobre Sirius e Rosalyn. – Claire estava emitindo um ar completamente confiante, talvez até um pouco arrogante, enquanto observava a expressão incrédula de Lily.

- Eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar sobre isso. – Jenna disse para Claire, mas seus olhos curiosos estavam presos em Lily e seu súbito interesse na vida amorosa de Claire.

O sorriso de Claire murchou por um momento e desapontamento preencheu sua voz, quando ela perguntou:

- Por que não?

- Por que Sirius e Rosalyn estão namorado _de verdade_, enquanto você está, claramente, alucinando. – Mary respondeu friamente.

- Eu não estou alucinando. – Claire disse, seu tom animado e sorriso de volta, embora seus olhos castanhos fixassem Mary com grande desgosto. – James e eu vamos juntos a Hogsmeade amanhã.

- Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar. – Lily disse um pouco mais rudemente do que tinha intencionado. – Você disse a mesma coisa da última vez.

Claire sorriu arrogantemente de novo.

- Oh, isso. James e eu falamos sobre isso. Ele falou que havia um 'mal entendido' na última vez e disse que ele gostava de mim, se importava comigo e que estava ansioso por amanhã.

- Ele vai estar comigo no Três Vassouras, me ajudando a finalizar as coisas para a festa de Halloween com Madame Rosmerta. – Lily disse defensivamente, nem um sinal de sorriso em seu rosto. Jenna e Mary trocaram olhares interessados, enquanto Lily sentia uma combinação de raiva e desapontamento crescer em seu estômago.

- Oh, eu sei disso. – Claire falou com um aceno de dispensa. – Ele me disse que nós podíamos passar o tempo juntos quando ele terminasse.

- Oh... – foi tudo o que Lily pôde dizer. Ela não entendia realmente por que estava tão chateada. Ela não se importava se James namorasse Claire. Ela sempre gostou de Claire, até esse momento, isso é. – Bem, divirta-se, então.

Dando um sorriso satisfeito a Lily, ela foi até sua cama e começou a escrever em seu diário.

Lily estava se sentindo consideravelmente menos alegre, enquanto as três garotas iam para o Salão Principal, jantar. Mary e Jenna conversavam sobre algo que Lily não estava ouvindo, ambas lhe lançado sorrisos de quem sabe das coisas sem que ela percebesse. Elas se despediram de Mary, que encontrou Bill em frente ao Salão Principal.

- Eu vou me garantir de falar ao Emmett que você está com Bill! – Jenna falou para ela. Mary se virou e fez um gesto bastante rude com a mão, pelas costas de Bill, mas Jenna apenas sorriu e acenou docemente, antes de se virar e rir, pensando que Lily estaria rindo com ela. Quando ela viu que Lily sequer estava sorrindo, mas ainda estava com aquele franzir na testa, ela apenas balançou a cabeça e entrou no Salão Principal e foi para a mesa de grifinória.

Peter cutucou James, que olhou para Lily e sorriu. Ele acenou e Jenna acenou de volta, andando para onde eles estavam sentados. James deu uns tapinhas no lugar vago no banco ao seu lado e Jenna estava prestes a se sentar, mas Lily se intrometeu.

- Na verdade, nós vamos nos sentar lá. – falou, apontando para uma parte vazia da mesa.

- Nós vamos? – Jenna perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Sim, nós temos algumas... Coisas de garotas para falar. – Lily mentiu, sabendo que isso atrairia Jenna para longe dos meninos sem muita reclamação. Jenna ainda parecia confusa, mas não discutiu e continuou andando pela mesa.

James deu de ombros e murmurou:

- Te vejo depois. – antes de se voltar para Sirius e continuar a conversa que eles estavam tendo, antes das garotas interromperem.

Lily e Jenna foram um pouco mais longe na mesa e se sentaram em lados opostos uma da outra, colocando uma porção grande de torta de carne com batatas em seus pratos. Jenna imediatamente começou a comer, colocando um monte de comida na boca e quase não se importando em mastigar. Lily a olhou com desgosto e cutucou sua comida desinteressadamente com seu garfo.

- Então, sobre o que você quer falar? – Jenna perguntou quando engoliu. Ela estava olhando curiosamente para Lily.

- Mary. – Lily respondeu simplesmente, enquanto enchia seu garfo de comida e o levava a boca. Os olhos de Jenna brilharam instantaneamente.

- Excelente! – exclamou, antes das palavras jorrarem de sua boca. – Você consegue acreditar que ela está saindo de verdade com Bill? Ela não pode, honestamente, acreditar que ela não está fazendo isso para deixar Emmett com ciúmes. Quero dizer, _qual é_, ela mal fala com o garoto sobre qualquer coisa além de quadribol, mas agora, do nada, ela o acha interessante? Eu não acredito nisso nem por um segundo. – Jenna tagarelou. Lily ouvia distraidamente, sem prestar real atenção ao que Jenna estava dizendo, apenas assentindo e murmurando 'é' e 'uh huh' de vez em quando para que Jenna pensasse que ela estava ouvindo. Jenna tinha a tendência de ser uma pessoa bastante perceptiva, mas Lily achou que ela realmente queria falar sobre o último acontecimento na vida amorosa de Mary, e ou não percebeu que ela tinha, mentalmente, se retirado da conversa, ou apenas não se importava o bastante para falar algo.

- Obviamente, ele tem babado por ela desde sempre, então eu não estou completamente surpresa que ele está saindo com ela, mas certamente ele sabe que ela não está interessada nele. Como ele não saberia? – Jenna tagarelou.

- Exatamente. – Lily murmurou, mas sua atenção foi subitamente atraída pela aparição de Claire, que saltitou até onde James, Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam sentados. Ela cutucou James levemente no ombro, que ergueu os olhos e sorriu para ela. Lily tentou não encarar, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos da cena. Ela os cerrou desconfiadamente quando James gesticulou para a garota se sentar ao lado dele e passou uma jarra de água para ela, antes de sorrir brilhantemente para ela.

- Lily, você está me ouvindo absolutamente? – Jenna perguntou, sua voz claramente frustrada, enquanto ela apontava seu garfo para sua amiga de uma maneira acusatória. Lily virou a cabeça na direção Jenna, cujos olhos azuis estavam brilhando perigosamente.

- É claro que estou. – Lily mentiu, embora de uma maneira que não era convincente o bastante nem para enganar ela mesma. Jenna ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeitamente feita em descrença.

- O que eu falei, então?

Lily mordeu o lábio, tentando se lembrar o que Jenna tinha dito momentos antes e não achando nada. Ela sorriu confiante e respondeu.

- Você disse, 'ei, você está me ouvindo?'. – Jenna girou os olhos e soltou o garfo ao lado de seu prato.

- Primeiro de tudo, isso não foi exatamente o que eu te perguntei. E segundo, eu perguntei para o que você estava olhando. – como que em uma dica, os olhos de Lily voaram para onde Claire estava, agora, rindo ruidosamente e jogando a cabeça para trás. James estava sorrindo educadamente, mas Remus a olhava cautelosamente, enquanto Sirius e Peter trocavam um olhar de aborrecimento. Lily se amaldiçoou por olhar e esperou que Jenna não tivesse percebido. Mas ela sempre percebia e, sem hesitar, ela virou a cabeça para olhar para o grupo. Lily fez uma careta quando Jenna se voltou para ela, com um sorrisinho afetado de enlouquecer em seu rosto. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha novamente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e Lily sabia que ela estava esperando que falasse.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, onde Jenna esperou pacientemente que Lily falasse e Lily meramente se remexeu em seu lugar e amaldiçoou o fato de que tinha descido para jantar, ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Você pensa que ela realmente está indo com ele para Hogsmeade amanhã? – perguntou, suas palavras saindo apressadas e se embolando. Pela razão que fosse, essas palavras pareciam confirmar seja lá o que Jenna estivesse pensando. Ela sorriu como quem sabe das coisas, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa.

- Lily Evans, você está com _ciúmes_? – ela murmurou e, então, cuidadosamente estudou a expressão de Lily.

- Absolutamente não! – Lily exclamou, e então pensou em se esticar pela mesa e estapear sua amiga no rosto por ter a coragem de sorrir ainda mais largamente perante sua explosão. – Não estou! – guinchou. – Eu só quero saber se ela estava mentindo ou não, e se eu preciso ficar brava com James por não me contar. Nós somos amigos, pelo amor de Deus, isso não é o tipo de coisas que _amigos_ contam para o outro?

- Claro, claro. – Jenna murmurou. – Ou, talvez, vocês dois são mais que amigos e é por isso que ele não te contou. – ela fez uma pausa para efeito e Lily simplesmente a encarou. – Ou ela estava mentindo e ele não te disse, por que não há nada para contar. – terminou diplomaticamente, pegando seu garfo, mas ainda sorrindo como quem sabe um segredo que mais ninguém sabe. Lily aceitou isso silenciosamente, sabendo que tinha que ser a segunda opção, e se sentindo levemente melhor até ouvir a risada aguda de Claire mais uma vez e olhar (involuntariamente) para ver os quatro garotos também rindo.

- Bem, se não há nada acontecendo, por que ele está flertando com ela? – Lily sibilou. Jenna olhou para o grupo e, mais uma vez, uma ruga confusa se formou em sua testa, enquanto ela os observava.

- Você precisa examinar seus olhos? Ele não está flertando com ela.

- Você não o conhece tão bem quanto eu. Ele definitivamente está flertando... E isso está me irritando. – Lily murmurou ferozmente, enquanto perfurava sua comida várias vezes com seu garfo.

Jenna deu de ombros e murmurou.

- Se você diz. – mas sorriu mais uma vez, apenas deixando Lily ainda mais furiosa.

- Eu não estou mais com fome. Te vejo no Salão Comunal. – e sem olhar para trás, ela se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal, ignorando a risada de sua amiga.

Uma vez no Salão Comunal, ela se jogou, mal humorada, na poltrona de frente para o fogo, tentando descobrir por que ela estava, de repente, se comportando como... Bem, como se estivesse com ciúmes, embora essa certamente não pudesse ser a verdadeira razão, então ela dispensou rapidamente. Ela supôs que era por que ela estava preocupada que ele ia lhe dar o bolo amanhã e a deixar fazer todo o serviço sozinha, embora ela tentasse não pensar nisso, considerando o que aconteceu a última vez que ela se preocupou com algo assim. Tinha que ser por que ela preferia descobrir por ele do que por Claire. Ela certamente teria dito a ele se tivesse um encontro. Por que ele não podia conceder a mesma cortesia a ela?

Ela estava pensando tão concentradamente nisso que mal notou o barulho aumentar ao seu redor, enquanto o resto dos alunos de sua casa voltava à Torre, incluindo os Marotos e Jenna, que estavam espalhados pelos sofás ao seu redor e conversando levemente. Ela não se juntou a conversa, completamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Oi, Evans? – James chamou, rindo enquanto jogava uma carta de jogo dobrada na cabeça dela para chamar sua atenção. Ela piscou e se virou na direção dele. Ele parecia levemente frustrado com sua aparente falta de atenção para seja lá o que ele estivesse falando antes. – Nossa, eu só estou falando com você por dez minutos. – ela tentou pareceu arrependida, enquanto ele girava os olhos. – Está a fim de um jogo de xadrez? - perguntou, jogando uma peça para cima e a pegando.

- Depende. – ela começou, lançando um sorriso insolente na direção dele. – Você está pronto para perder? – ela se ergueu e o seguiu até a pequena mesa perto do grupo deles. Ele apertou o peito e fingiu estar machucado.

- Você faz muito mal para meu ego, sabe. – falou, se sentando de frente para ela e ajeitando as peças.

- Graças a Deus por isso. – ela falou com outro sorriso.

Ele disse algo que ela não ouviu. Outro par de olhos encontrou os dela do outro lado do Salão, por sobre os ombros de James. Claire estava os observando com um sorrisinho superior em seu rosto, um que era completamente diferente dos olhares enciumados e desapontados, que ela normalmente lançava na direção deles. Os sentimento de melancolia que tinha sumido momentaneamente, voltou instantaneamente. Ela mal compreendeu o que James estava falando e só oferecia algo para a conversa quando o silêncio entre eles se tornava desconfortável.

Finalmente, James mandou sua rainha pegar um dos bispos de Lily de uma maneira desapontada, antes de jogar as mãos para cima e a fuzilar com seus olhos castanhos.

- O que há com você hoje? – ele perguntou, um tom frustrado em sua voz. Os olhos de Claire voaram para os dois e outro sorriso arrogante se formou em seus lábios quando ela notou a irritação de James. Lily afastou seus olhos de Claire e se forçou a se focar em James, que estava esperando impacientemente por uma resposta.

- O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou fingindo inocência. Seus olhos a fuzilaram de novo, lhe deixando saber que ele não acreditava nela.

- _Quero dizer_ que você está estranha. Você não se sentou com a gente no jantar, mal falou comigo desde que voltamos e, mais suspeitosamente, eu realmente estou ganhando esse jogo. – falou, gesticulando para o tabuleiro entre eles, onde as únicas peças dela que ainda restavam eram seu rei, uma torre e alguns peões, enquanto ela tinha conseguido apenas derrubar três de seus peões e um cavalo.

- Desculpe. – ela murmurou, lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso. – Eu acho que só estou um pouco distraída.

- Você quer falar sobre isso? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

- NÃO! – gritou, imediatamente ganhando um par de olhos arregalados e uma sobrancelha erguida. – Quero dizer... Eu não tenho certeza do por que eu estou tão estranha hoje, não há nada para se falar. – era parcialmente verdade. Ela sabia que seu mal humor se devia ao fato de que James e Claire iam juntos a Hogsmeade, mas ela não queria falar isso a ele. Ela sabia que falaria algo para ele apenas para tirar a tensão do ar, mas ela tinha visto quão rápido Jenna e Mary tinha pulado para conclusões e não queria que James chegasse às mesmas conclusões.

Ela ergueu os olhos de suas mãos para encontrar os olhos dele novamente e tentou colocar um tom brincalhão em sua voz.

- Quer uma revanche? Assim eu posso te vencer e nós podemos voltar ao... – mas suas palavras foram interrompidas pela imagem de Claire andando até as costas de James. Ela colocou levemente a mão sobre o ombro dele e se inclinou, de modo que seus lábios estavam perigosamente próximos ao ouvido dele.

-James, posso falar com você por um momento? – ela perguntou em voz baixa. Ele pulou levemente sob o toque dela e se virou sobre sua cadeira, de modo que estivesse a encarando. Ele colocou um monte de esforço (o que passou despercebido a Lily) para manter seu resto calmo e tentou não deixar muito claro quando se afastou dela, desconfortável com sua proximidade. Lily viu os olhos dela se fixarem um pouco demais nos lábios dele, antes de ela erguer os olhos e notar Lily os observando. – A sós?

- Uh... Claro. – ele concordou, afastando a cadeira e se levantando. Antes de ir até onde Claire o estava esperando, ele se virou para Lily e disse: - Você não se importa, né? Eu ainda vou querer aquela revanche.

- É claro que não. Eu vou arrumar as coisas. – falou, tentando soar tão animada quanto possível e colocar um sorriso falso no rosto, enquanto ela pegava as peças e começou a colocá-las no lugar.

James e Claire não foram para muito longe, mas ainda longe o bastante para que Lily não ouvisse o que eles estavam falando. Ela tentou não olhar tão abertamente, mas falhou. Ela observou quando James continuou a sorrir serenamente perante o que quer que Claire estivesse falando, ocasionalmente falando algo, do que ela ria abertamente (e irritantemente, Lily sentia), jogando a cabeça para trás e jogando o cabelo. E por uma vez o tocou no braço afetuosamente.

Lily sentiu a raiva a tomar mais uma vez. Ela cerrou os olhos e observou Claire acenar brevemente para ele e se afastar. Lily estava praticamente amassando o pequeno peão em sua mão, enquanto James andava em sua direção, balançando a cabeça levemente.

- Isso foi estranho. – ele falou, antes de erguer os olhos para ela e ver os olhos verdes furiosos o fuzilando de uma maneira que amedrontaria o mais corajoso dos homens. – Qual o problema?

Não querendo explodir no meio do Salão Comunal e ter que lidar com todas as fofocas que, inevitavelmente, surgiam depois das discussões de Lily e James, ela se levantou violentamente, batendo na mesa, esparramando as peças pelo chão, que gritaram rebeldemente para ela.

- _Nós_ podemos conversar agora? Lá fora? – perguntou rudemente. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela o pegou fortemente pelo braço e o arrastou pelo buraco do retrato.

Enquanto marchava para fora, ela ouviu Peter murmurar.

- O que está acontecendo? – e ouviu Jenna responder desinteressadamente.

- Eu acho que Lily está chateada sobre James e Claire estarem indo juntos a Hogsmeade amanhã.

Ela soltou James uma vez que o retrato se fechou atrás deles. Ele se afastou, esfregando o braço onde ela tinha apertado e Lily conseguia ver que ele estava aborrecido com ela.

- Há algo que você queira me contar? – perguntou sem preâmbulos, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando para ele com seus penetrantes olhos verdes. Ele retribuiu o olhar, o aborrecimento dando lugar à confusão. Ele esfregou a nuca, aparentemente tentando descobrir do que ela poderia estar falando e por que isso a faria agir como louca.

- Nada me vem à cabeça. – ele respondeu depois de alguns momentos de silêncio contemplativo.

- Sério? Nada sobre sua viagem a _Hogsmeade_ que você queira compartilhar? – ela viu a expressão de entendimento passar pelo rosto dele, seu coração afundando. Ela tinha esperado desesperadamente que tudo tivesse sido um mal entendido e que James ia lhe explicar isso. Ela poderia lidar com a vergonha que viria com isso.

- Como você... – ele começou, mas se parou. – Certo, sim, eu ia comprar uma dúzia de bombas de bosta, mas eu juro que não ia usá-las no Salão Comunal... Ou no banheiro dos monitores. – ele terminou rapidamente, erguendo as mãos defensivamente.

- O quê? Não... Eu não quis dizer... – ela suspirou e precisou se esforçar bastante para não rir da confissão dele. – Eu não estava falando sobre isso. – de novo, ela precisou lutar contra a vontade de rir com a onda de alívio que ele mostrou. Ele tinha relaxado visivelmente, inclinando-se contra a parede de frente para ela, as mãos nos bolsos. – Eu estava falando sobre Claire Andrews.

- O que tem ela? – James perguntou levemente.

- Você realmente vai com ela a Hogsmeade amanhã? – Lily perguntou ansiosamente e instantaneamente começou a brincar com a barra de sua camiseta e precisou se lembrar de respirar, enquanto esperava uma resposta.

- É claro que não. Por que você acharia isso?

- Por que ela me disse que vocês iam e por que você flertou com ela a noite toda.

Ele lhe deu um olhar desnorteado.

- Não flertei, não!

- Flertou sim! Eu te observei a noite toda e você, definitivamente, estava flertando com ela! – Lily argumentou defensivamente. James cerrou os olhos para ela e a analisou por um momento, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez e um sorriso divertido apareceu no rosto dele.

- Você parece com ciúmes... Você está com ciúmes? – ele sorriu abertamente com um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

- NÃO! – Lily praticamente gritou, mas isso apenas fez o sorriso dele se alargar. – Por que eu teria ciúmes dela por causa disso? – perguntou, embora sentisse o corar passar por suas bochechas. James tinha parado de sorrir agora e cutucou o chão com o pé e olhou fixamente para uma marca no chão.

- Desde quando você ouve a Claire, de todo modo? Você sabe que ela mente sobre essas coisas o tempo todo. – ele insistiu.

- Ela soou bastante convincente. – Lily falou. James lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo. – É sério! Ela falou que conversou com você, e que você falou que a última vez tinha sido um mal entendido, que gostava dela e que você estava ansioso pelo fim de semana. Normalmente eu pensaria que ela inventou isso tudo, mas ela falou que sabia que nós íamos ao Três Vassouras e que você falou que a veria quando terminássemos. – Lily percebeu que ela devia estar sendo ridícula. Mesmo saindo de sua própria boca, ela não pôde evitar se perguntar por que ela tinha acreditado, embora fosse mais fácil rejeitar a idéia quando James estava parado na sua frente, parecendo estar ouvindo isso pela primeira vez.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu levemente sob a respiração.

- Essa garota... Ela pode contorcer as palavras em milhares de maneiras. – ele falou para si mesmo. – Eu tinha certeza de que tinha sido bem mais claro sobre minhas intenções com ela. Ela me perguntou sobre a última visita a Hogsmeade, e eu falei que tinha sido um mal entendido da parte dela, e que por mais que eu gostasse dela, era só como amiga. E aí, ontem, ela me perguntou se eu queria ir com ela nesse final de semana e eu falei que não podia, por que eu ia com você ao Três Vassouras, e que talvez eu a visse por lá quando nós terminássemos. Aparentemente, eu preciso parar de tentar ser tão educado e desenhar para a pobre garota. – ele balançou a cabeça de novo.

Lily não conseguiu evitar o sorriso levemente envergonhado que apareceu em seu rosto. Ela sentia como se um aperto tivesse sido afrouxado ao redor de seu estômago quando ele explicou as palavras de Claire.

- Oh... Desculpe. – falou.

Ele apenas girou os olhos.

- Você é meio ridícula às vezes, sabia?

- Bem... Sim, mas não é como se você estivesse agindo de uma maneira que me fizesse pensar de outra forma. Você _estava_ flertando com ela.

- Eu não estava! – James insistiu. – Quando?

- No jantar. E agora no Salão Comunal.

- Isso não era flerte. – James insistiu. – No jantar, ela veio se sentar com a gente... O que ela não teria feito, se você estivesse lá como normalmente. Eu deveria estar bravo com você por causa disso, por que eu tive que agüentar um jantar cheio de péssimas piadas. E ela ria _de tudo_ o que falávamos, quer estivéssemos sendo engraçados ou não. E agora ela me perguntou qual meu time de quadribol favorito. Aparentemente, 'Os Tornados' é uma resposta engraçada... Eu não sei. Eu só estava tentando ser educado. – quando Lily não pareceu convencida, ele continuou. – Além do mais, é ridículo me acusar de flertar com alguém, especialmente esse ano. – ele tagarelou, sua irritação aumentando. – Eu nunca flertei tanto quanto você sempre me acusou, mas eu não flertei nenhuma vez esse ano, por que a única pessoa por quem eu tenho sentimentos é _você_.

O silêncio foi instantâneo e o sorriso que estava no sorriso de Lily sumiu instantaneamente, e foi substituído por uma expressão de choque. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, enquanto James estava congelado com uma expressão de horror em seu rosto. As bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas. Lily não parecia ser capaz de desviar os olhos das íris castanhas dele, que estavam procurando por algo. Ela não tinha certeza do que falar e ele estava temeroso de falar qualquer outra coisa, então eles apenas ficaram lá por alguns momentos em um silêncio desconfortável e embaraçado, as últimas palavras dele ecoando nos ouvidos dela.

Lily engoliu em seco e finalmente pareceu capaz de se forçar a desviar os olhos. Ela estava prestes a falar algo, embora ela não soubesse o que, quando ele continuou.

- Na verdade, eu... Uh... Acabei de me lembrar dessa coisa que eu preciso fazer... – ele gaguejou, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse ela. – É na... Uh... Biblioteca, então... É, eu te vejo depois. – e com isso, ele começou a andar apressadamente até entrar em outro corredor, e então Lily o ouviu começar a correr, deixando-a no corredor silencioso, na frente do retrato da mulher gorda, tentando resolver milhares de emoções conflitantes que estavam passando por seu corpo.

Depois de alguns minutos, a mulher gorda pigarreou ruidosamente, tirando Lily de seus pensamentos. Ela murmurou a senha e voltou a entrar no Salão Comunal, completamente desatenta à tudo ao seu redor. Ela caminhou de volta para onde seus amigos estavam e se sentou entorpecidamente na poltrona que ocupara uma hora antes. Remus ergueu os olhos de seu jogo de xadrez com Jenna e estudou Lily cuidadosamente, uma ruga se formando entre seus olhos.

- Onde está James? – ele perguntou.

- Ele falou que tinha que fazer algo na biblioteca. – falou monotonamente. Remus trocou um olhar com Sirius, que respondeu com um pequeno encolher de ombros.

- Aconteceu algo? – ele perguntou novamente, observando cuidadosamente o rosto inexpressivo e os olhos distantes dela.

- Não.

- Você está bem? – Jenna perguntou, um olhar preocupado aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Sim, estou bem. – Lily respondeu.

Ela não disse mais nada pelo resto da noite, por que ninguém falou diretamente com ela. Ela não se moveu até Mary voltar de seu encontro e Jenna se despediu dos outros, por que ela queria ouvir os detalhes. Lily as seguiu para o dormitório e colocou seu pijama, ouvindo Mary contar os detalhes sem prestar atenção.

Ela deitou em sua cama, depois das garotas terem ido dormir, um medo imenso corroendo seu interior, enquanto ela imaginava a inevitável mudança que estava para acontecer no seu relacionamento com James. Ela começou a se preocupar se ele ia começar a lhe chamar para sair o tempo todo de novo ou, pior, se ele ia começar a lhe evitar. Ela gostava de passar o tempo com ele e falar com ele. Ela não queria que as coisas mudassem, mas elas mudariam se ela não fizesse nada sobre isso.

Determinada a resolver as coisas e sem hesitação, ela pulou para fora da cama e colocou o roupão, saindo do quarto e indo para o Salão Comunal. Estava completamente deserto, a não ser por Sirius, Remus e Peter, que estavam caminhando na direção das escadas do dormitório masculino.

- Ei! – ela os chamou, antes que pudessem subir. Eles pararam e a olharam de modo estranho. – James já voltou? – perguntou, indo até onde eles estavam. Sirius balançou a cabeça, então ela se despediu deles e se sentou em um sofá, onde ela estava determinada a esperar até James voltar.

Conforme os minutos passavam, ela começou a planejar o que ia falar quando ele aparecesse. A meia noite ia se aproximando mais e mais, e ela não estava sentindo nem um pingo de sono, que ela normalmente sentia em uma sexta-feira à noite. O que ela sentia era quase ansiedade. Ela queria que ele voltasse logo para que eles pudessem conversar, mas ela também não queria que ele voltasse, porque ela temia o que podia acontecer como resultado dessa conversa.

Finalmente, ela ouviu o retrato abrir e James entrar, seu cabelo negro parecendo ter sido bagunçado pelo vento forte do lado de fora. Tudo o que ela tinha planejado falar sumiu de sua mente quando o viu. Ele não a notou imediatamente e parecia completamente quebrado. Sua usual confiança tinha sumido e ele parecia completamente vulnerável. Ela sentiu uma onda de emoções, desde culpa até magoa e uma vontade súbita de jogar seus braços ao redor dele e confortá-lo. Ele suspirou e ergueu os olhos, as íris castanhas pousando nela imediatamente, enquanto ela se levantava e oferecia um pequeno sorriso, que ele não correspondeu.

- Oh... Ei. – ele murmurou, erguendo uma mão e a passando pelo cabelo por hábito. – O que você está fazendo acordada? Eu achei que você já estaria dormindo... De fato, eu meio que esperava que você já estivesse. – ela estava surpresa com sua honestidade, mas feliz que ele não ia tentar mentir para facilitar as coisas.

- Desculpe por desapontar. – ela respondeu, fazendo uma careta para o duplo sentido que essa frase tinha. – Nós realmente precisamos conversar sobre o que... O que você disse... Mais cedo. – ele assentiu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, antes de caminhar até onde ela estava. Nenhum deles se sentou. James estava determinado a não encontrar seus olhos e ela estava torcendo suas mãos inconscientemente.

- Certo... Bem, eu acho que está bastante óbvio agora. – ele falou, fechando os olhos e suspirando pesadamente, antes de olhar para ela com uma determinação impetuosa. – Eu ainda tenho sentimentos por você. Tem sido bastante óbvio há algum tempo. Então, eu acho que a pergunta agora é... Você tem sentimentos por mim? – ela tentou ignorar a esperança que viu escondida nas profundezas dos olhos dele e a súbita contorção de seu estômago. Ele a estava olhando com olhos intensos, que a fazia sentir que havia um fogo queimando no fundo do seu estômago. Ela não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de encontrar sua voz se continuasse a olhar em seus olhos, por isso desviou o olhar para suas mãos.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Sinto muito, James. – ela ergueu os olhos para ele, que estava olhando para o chão e, claramente, estava tentando afastar a dor de seu rosto. Lily tentou engolir o nó em sua garganta e deu um passo para frente, colocando uma mão reconfortante em seu braço. – Se eu pudesse mudar como me sinto, eu juro que mudaria. – ele a olhou descrente. – Falo sério... Você é tão maravilhoso... Engraçado, inteligente, gentil... Eu apenas não me sinto _assim_ por você. E eu realmente sinto muito.

Ele conseguiu contorcer a expressão em uma semi convincente e encolheu um pouco os ombros.

- Está tudo bem. Você não pode controlar como se sente... Eu deveria saber. – ele lhe deu um sorriso fraco, o qual ela retribuiu, tirando sua mão do braço dele. Ele suspirou novamente e bagunçou o cabelo. Ela sorriu perante isso dessa vez, achando seu hábito inconsciente adorável. Houve alguns momentos de silêncio quando nenhum dos dois sabia realmente o que dizer.

- Então... Você vai mesmo ficar todo estranho perto de mim agora? – Lily provocou.

- Oh, sim. Não tem problema, certo? – ele respondeu, sorrindo agradecidamente para ela.

- Acho que não. – seus olhos analisaram o rosto dele novamente. Seus olhos pareciam tristes, mas ele estava sorrindo fracamente para ela. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Você precisa se completamente honesto comigo. – ele a olhou curiosamente e assentiu. – Será mais fácil... Quero dizer, seria mais fácil para você me superar se nós não passássemos tanto tempo juntos? – ela realmente não queria perguntar isso, por que temia que a resposta dele fosse ser 'sim' e, egoistamente, ela não queria se afastar dele.

Ele pareceu chocado com a pergunta.

- O quê?

- Bem, Jenna e Mary deixaram bastante claro para mim hoje mais cedo, que nós passamos um monte de tempo juntos. – falou relutantemente. – E eu estava pensando que não deve ser fácil para você ter... Sentimentos por mim e ficar perto de mim o tempo todo. Se você precisar que eu me afaste um pouco... Eu não ia gostar, mas estaria disposta a te ver apenas quando extremamente necessário... Como as tarefas da monitoria e essas coisas. Nós podemos voltar as coisas para o jeito que elas costumavam ser, se for mais fácil para você. Bem, como antes de sermos amigos, mas sem todas as brigas, lógico.

Ele a olhou por um longo momento, uma emoção desconhecida em seus olhos. Admiração? Respeito? Ela não tinha certeza. Então, ele sorriu suavemente para ela.

- Provavelmente seria mais fácil, para ser completamente honesto. – Lily sentiu seu coração afundar e um pouco do desapontamento que sentiu deve ter aparecido em seu rosto, por que ele riu e, então, sorriu verdadeiramente para ela. – Mas não se preocupe, eu sou muito egoísta para desistir de você assim. Além do mais, eu prefiro muito mais ser seu amigo e só ter que lidar com isso, do que não ser seu amigo, absolutamente. – ela sorriu aquecidamente para ele.

- Tem certeza? – ele assentiu e sorriu para ela novamente. – Bom. – ofegou. – Bem, se você mudar de idéia... Ou se você pensar em alguma outra coisa que eu posso fazer para ajudar, me avise. – ela provocou.

- Você podia parar de ser tão maravilhosa. – ele murmurou sob a respiração. Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas não respondeu. Ele olhou para o chão por um momento, antes de voltar a olhá-la. – Eu acho que nós devíamos ir dormir, então. – falou tristemente.

- Sim. – Lily concordou. – Boa noite, James.

- Boa noite. – ele estava prestes a se virar e ir para as escadas, mas antes que ela pudesse se parar, Lily se jogou nos braços dele, passando os próprios ao redor da cintura dele. James pareceu surpreso com isso, mas se recuperou rapidamente e passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela e descansou a cabeça sobre a dela. Ela sentiu o peito dele subir e, então, seu cabelo ondular quando ele soltou o ar. Ela sabia que estava o abraçando por mais tempo do que devia, mas não podia negar que estava gostando do abraço. Ela gostava da sensação dos braços fortes dele lhe circulando. Ela se sentia aquecida e contente, enquanto inspirava seu cheiro almiscarado. Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo, mas se sentiu em paz naquele momento.

Finalmente, ela se afastou, um corar aparecendo em suas bochechas mais uma vez e ela evitou contato ocular.

- Bem, boa noite. – murmurou de novo e se virou, subindo as escadas para seu dormitório.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Ufa, que capítulo longo! Acredito que a partir de agora os capítulos são mais ou menos desse tamanho. Não que eu esteja reclamando, adoro capítulos longos.

De todo modo, comente se achar que esse capítulo merece! (:

Para deixar todo mundo curioso – de novo – o título do próximo capítulo é: a primeira vez que ela quis beijá-lo.

Obrigada e até quinta-feira que vem.


	5. A Primeira Vez Que Ela Quis Beijálo

**Capítulo Cinco**

**A Primeira Vez Que Ela Quis Beijá-lo**

Se Lily tinha pensado que ser Monitora Chefe não era nada mais do que ser a chefe, ela estava errada. Muito errada. Ela e James estavam indo para a terceira reunião da semana e ainda era quinta-feira. Eles tinham se encontrado (por quatro horas) no domingo à noite, depois do treino de Quadribol, para decidir o cardápio da festa de Halloween e descobrir um jeito de convencer a Trapobelo a fornecer fantasias. Terça à noite tinha sido a reunião semanal de monitores, mas também tinha durado bastante por causa de uma discussão sobre o último ataque a Trouxas feito por Voldemort e o pânico que tinha se apoderado do castelo por causa disso.

Era isso que tinha causado a reunião com James essa noite. Um dos monitores tinha sugerido que a inquietação tinha surgido por que os alunos, especialmente os mais novos, se sentiam indefesos. Remus tinha, então, sugerido que Lily e James dessem uma 'demonstração de defesa', ensinando aos alunos alguns dos feitiços defensivos mais úteis, que lhes daria, pelo menos, a sensação de que eles seriam capazes de se defender caso fosse necessário.

Então, agora, Lily e James estavam indo para a sala vazia de transfiguração, que a Professora McGonagall tinha graciosamente permitido que eles usassem para praticar.

- Você viu quantas pessoas se inscreveram? – James perguntou, abrindo a porta para ela e, então, a seguiu para dentro da sala e acendeu as velas com um movimento preguiçoso da varinha. – Praticamente toda a Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa; e a maior parte dos primeiros anos da Sonserina, também. – ele a informou. Parou por um momento, e depois continuou. – Embora esse último grupo, provavelmente, só está tentando aprender como se defender do Mulciber, quando ele decide praticar Magia Negra neles. – James fez uma careta, enquanto andava até a mesa de McGonagall, afastando alguns papéis e se sentando sobre o tampo.

Lily o analisou por um momento com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Ela provavelmente te expulsaria por isso. – Lily comentou, gesticulando para o que ele estava usando como cadeira. – Ela chamaria de 'falta de respeito' e 'insubordinação'.

James fingiu considerar suas palavras por um momento e deu de ombros, antes de lhe lançar um sorriso maroto.

- Eu não me importo. O que é a vida sem um pouco de riscos, afinal? – ele, então, afastou mais alguns papéis e deu tapinhas no lugar agora vago com sua mão direita. – Vamos lá, Lily. Você sabe que você quer.

- Não quero, não! – Lily respondeu rindo. – Eu não sou louca! Detenção pode ser sua atividade extracurricular favorita, mas eu prefiro não passar minha sexta-feira à noite limpando as comadres da Ala Hospitalar, obrigada. – ele deu de ombros de novo, mas não se moveu. Ao invés, ele se esticou e pegou uma pilha de correspondência de McGonagall e começou a manusear os pergaminhos com desinteresse.

- Vamos lá. – ele disse após um momento, pondo as correspondências no lugar. – Você não consegue imaginar a sensação de poder que eu sinto aqui em cima. É... Indescritível. – ele provocou.

Lily riu e pegou sua mochila, tirando uma pena e pergaminhos de lá. Ela escreveu 'Feitiços a Ensinar' no topo de um pergaminho, e olhou para James, para encontrá-lo fora da mesa de McGonagall, parado ao lado da cadeira da professora, abrindo uma das gavetas.

- James! – ela sibilou, se erguendo e indo até ele. – O que você está fazendo?

- Relaxa. – ele falou, lhe mandando uma piscadela e voltando para o que estava fazendo. – Eu só queria ver se ela já deu notas nas nossas redações da semana passada. – ele fuçou mais um pouco até se deparar com uma pilha de papéis presa por um elástico. – Bingo! – murmurou e começou a folhear a parte de cima dos pergaminhos, procurando seu nome. – Deixa para lá, esses são os de Corvinal. – Lily girou os olhos de novo, mas então ele riu. – Olha isso! – riu. – Demetrius Fletcher tirou um 'D'.

- James! – Lily brigou, antes de tirar os papéis dele e os colocar de volta. Ela estapeou a mão dele para longe e fechou a gaveta.

- O quê? – ela o encarou por um momento, deixando-o saber, com um único olhar, que ela não aprovava suas ações. – Ah, qual é. É divertido! Semana passada, ele não parou de tagarelar sobre como ele escreveu trinta centímetros a mais nessa redação e aí ele vai e consegue um D! Como isso pode não ser engraçado? – James se defendeu, ainda tentando afastar as risadas.

- Eu nunca julguei a desgraça alheia tão divertida quanto você. – ela retorquiu friamente.

- Oh, relaxa. – James disse, dispensando seu insulto. – Eu só acho que é engraçado por que ele estava sendo um idiota semana passada. Eu tive que trabalhar com ele em Herbologia e ele não parava de falar disso. – Lily o olhou, mas não respondeu. – Eu posso, pelo menos, continuar procurando pela minha redação? – ele perguntou inocentemente, agindo como se estivesse pedindo outro biscoito para sua mãe. Ela balançou a cabeça firmemente, mas um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ele deu de ombros, desistindo e contornando a mesa, voltando a se sentar onde estava antes. – Vai se juntar a mim? – ele perguntou se novo, lhe lançando um falso olhar sedutor e erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela girou os olhos, mas andou até ele e se sentou sobre a mesa. – Viu? Legal, não é?

- Oh, sim... Definitivamente poderoso. – ela brincou sarcasticamente. Ele riu e ela conjurou seu pergaminho e pena. – Agora, vamos voltar ao trabalho. Eu gostaria de terminar isso a tempo de irmos para a patrulha.

- Ah, é, eu esqueci que tínhamos patrulha. – James lamentou, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. – Nós podemos apenas não ir?

- Quem me dera. – Lily murmurou, molhando a ponta de sua pena no tinteiro de McGonagall. – Agora, o que nós devíamos ensinar ao pessoal?

- Vamos ficar no básico. Os alunos do primeiro ano não vão conseguir fazer muita coisa, de todo modo, então tentar ensinar algo muito complicado seria um desastre. – ele afirmou, enquanto se ocupava com algum tipo de estatueta que tinha encontrado perto da pilha de correspondência de McGonagall.

- Certo, então nós podemos ensinar coisas como Feitiço Escudo, Impedimenta, feitiço do corpo preso...

- Ohh, coloque a azaração das pernas bambas. – James sugeriu entusiasmadamente. – Essa foi fácil para mim no primeiro ano. Para não mencionar que é divertida de usar. – outro sorriso maroto apareceu em seu rosto, embora ele tenha tentado escondê-lo de Lily.

- Hmm... – Lily murmurou, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos, mas colocando a sugestão na lista. – O que mais?

- Que tal ensinarmos o feitiço de atordoar? Esse seria um dos mais úteis para se defender. Você pode usá-lo e fugir sem ser seguido. Eu aposto que as pessoas iam gostar dessa idéia. – James falou, animação correndo por seu corpo. Lily assentiu animadoramente enquanto ele falava e colocou essa sugestão na lista, também.

- Você tem pensado bastante nisso, é? – perguntou, impressionada com ele. Ela o estudou por um momento, enquanto ele assentia. Ele tinha um sorriso ansioso em seu rosto e havia um brilho excitado em seus olhos, enquanto ele girava sua varinha distraidamente entre os dedos. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Lily. – Por que você está tão animado com isso? – perguntou verdadeiramente interessada.

- Não sei, mas eu fiquei bastante feliz que Moony sugeriu isso, mesmo que esteja tomando um monte de tempo. – ele parou por um momento e Lily assentiu, mas sentiu que ele ainda não tinha terminado, e esperou até que ele levasse os olhos até os dela e continuasse. – Eu acho que com tudo o que está acontecendo... Bem, as pessoas precisam saber como se defender... Ao menos, no nível mais básico. Nós estamos todos seguros aqui em Hogwarts, e eu acho que isso nos afasta da realidade de que no momento em que sairmos da propriedade, estamos em perigo. Nem todos conseguem revidar agressivamente, mas todos deveriam saber como manter eles próprios e quem eles amam em segurança.

Lily sorriu calorosamente para ele. Ela via o James calmo, brincalhão e animado tão frequentemente, que se esquecia que ele podia ficar sério. Era bom ver esse lado dele. E ela encontrava uma estranha sensação de paz e segurança no fato de que a visão dele da situação em que o mundo deles se encontrava era tão parecida com a dela.

- Eu concordo. – Lily disse simplesmente, depois de um momento. Ele sorriu para ela e o ar entre eles pareceu pesado. Lily engoliu e desviou os olhos, fixando-os em sua lista. – Então, vamos começar. – ela pulou levemente para fora da mesa e acenou com a mão para afastar as mesas até as paredes. – Então, o que você acha? Você e eu demonstramos como se faz o feitiço e depois os monitores ficam ao redor, ajudando as pessoas quando elas tentarem?

- Parece bom. Então, feitiço escudo primeiro? Eu faço o escudo e você me ataca. – James decidiu, segurando sua varinha firmemente e se preparando para o ataque dela.

- Por que eu tenho que te atacar? – Lily perguntou, particularmente não gostando da idéia.

- Bem, você tem mais experiência em me atacar do que eu tenho em atacar você. – James explicou. Ela cerrou os olhos para ele, que ignorou. – Além do mais, eu não ataco garotas, a não ser que extremamente necessário.

- Você me atacou antes. – Lily argumentou.

- Sim, mas eu achei que você ia jogar Padfoot da Torre de Astronomia. Eu meramente estava tentando evitar que você cometesse assassinato. – ele riu perante a memória. – _E_ eu só usei o feitiço de cócegas em você. Nem é um feitiço de verdade. – James se defendeu, lhe lançando outro sorriso confiante. – Agora, vamos lá, me ataque. Eu vou desviar, de todo modo.

Cuidadosamente, Lily ergueu sua varinha e ouviu James murmurar "_protego!_". Sentindo como se estivesse fazendo isso contra seu bom senso, ela movimentou sua varinha e pensou "_Levicorpus!_". Como esperado, James não foi pendurado de cabeça para baixo. De fato, se não se moveu de maneira nenhuma, enquanto o jato de luz que saíra de sua varinha ricocheteava para longe dele.

- Certo, tente um feitiço verbal. – James instruiu, a varinha ainda erguida. Lily mandou outro jato de luz na direção dele, tentando usar o Feitiço de Cócegas, mas, mais uma vez, ele não foi afetado. – Bom! Um a menos. – James falou alegremente, abaixando a varinha. Eles repetiram o mesmo procedimento para o Feitiço das Pernas Bambas e do Corpo Preso sem qualquer tipo de problema, embora James tivesse que convencer Lily a atacá-lo e lhe assegurar que não era uma péssima idéia.

- Certo, o melhor deles. O de atordoar! – James falou entusiasmadamente, batendo as mãos.

- Você é a única pessoa no mundo que fica animada com a idéia de ficar atordoado. – Lily murmurou sombriamente. Ela realmente não queria tentar esse. A última vez que ela tinha atordoado alguém, tinha sido Avery, quando ele tinha tentado atacar Mary. Lily estava assustada e reagira um pouco entusiasmadamente. Avery tinha voado contra a parede com tanta força, que chegou a rachar a pedra, antes de se amontoar no chão. Ela ainda se lembrava de quão pálida a pele dele tinha ficado. Ele parecera tanto com um cadáver, que Lily temera que tivesse o matado de verdade. E, embora ela não tivesse se incomodado tanto com isso quando foi com Avery, a idéia de fazer o mesmo com James realmente a aterrorizava. Só imaginar a pele dele ficando pálida e parecendo sem vida, a deixava enjoada.

- Certo, Lily, me atordoe! – ele estava firmemente parado e a olhou cheio de expectativa.

Ela olhou em seus olhos ansiosos apreensivamente e ergueu a varinha em preparação para lançar o feitiço, mas não conseguiu juntar determinação o bastante para pronunciar as palavras que o fariam cair sem vida. Ela suspirou pesadamente e deixou a mão balançar do lado do corpo.

- Não. – falou com determinação.

James pareceu chocado por um momento, antes de girar os olhos e cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- Por que não?

- Bem, eu só estava pensando que, talvez, essa não seja a melhor idéia. – Lily sugeriu calmamente e evitou contato ocular, enquanto previa a resposta dele para sua súbita resistência à idéia.

- Por que não? – ele estava mantendo a voz cuidadosamente calma enquanto perguntava, mas ela conseguia ver a frustração no corpo dele. Seu maxilar estava tenso, como se ele estivesse cerrando os dentes, e ele estava batendo o pé contra o chão de pedra.

- Bem... – ela começou lentamente, desesperadamente procurando por um motivo legitimo para mudar os planos. – Você realmente acha que é uma boa idéia juntar várias pessoas, que não têm nenhuma experiência com feitiços de defesa, e fazê-las se atacar? Quero dizer, é um desastre só esperando para acontecer. Vai ser caos completo. – ela sabia que estava agarrando-se a qualquer coisa em seu desespero, e ele sabia disso também. Ele a olhou com olhos irritados.

- Nós não vamos colocá-los com os inimigos. Isso deve evitar que eles tentem machucar o outro de propósito. E quanto à possibilidade de se machucarem acidentalmente, nós podemos, com a ajuda dos monitores, ao menos tentar manter isso sob controle. – ele explicou cuidadosamente, embora sua voz estivesse um pouco mais alta que antes.

- Eu não estou falando que a idéia de um clube de duelos é péssima. – Lily corrigiu rapidamente, não querendo que ele ficasse bravo com ela, mas suas palavras pareceram deixá-lo mais chateado, já que ele começou a abrir e fechar o pulso esquerdo. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto ela terminava quietamente. – Eu só não acho que uma demonstração é a melhor forma.

- Pare de ser ridícula. – James estourou, a frustração em sua voz aumentando quanto mais ela continuava a discordar com ele. – Como nós somos supostos a ensinar os alunos dos primeiros anos como atordoar, se eles não sabem como o feitiço se parece? – o temperamento de Lily apareceu com a súbita hostilidade que a voz dele tinha adotado. Ela deu de ombros em resposta à pergunta dele, sabendo que isso apenas o irritaria mais. – Apenas me atordoe logo! – James exigiu ruidosamente.

- Ótimo! – ela apontou a varinha diretamente para o peito dele, movimentando-a e murmurando. – _Stupefy!_ – sem realmente intencionar. Um fraco jato de luz rosado saiu da ponta de sua varinha e quando acertou James, tudo o que conseguiu causar foi uma leve brisa, que agitou seu cabelo. Ele olhou ao redor balançando a cabeça, e jogou as mãos para cima em frustração.

- O que foi isso? – James perguntou, apontando duvidosamente para sua varinha. – Não faça isso!

- Fazer o quê? – perguntou rudemente.

- Não faça errado. Eu te vi na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ano passado, você atordoou Wormtail umas vinte vezes, antes de o Professor Dormatt te fazer parar. Agora, APENAS FAÇA! – James rugiu.

Lily movimentou sua varinha, novamente de modo incorreto, e murmurou o encantamento. Por causa de sua fúria – mais do que qualquer outra coisa – o feitiço conseguiu fazê-lo recuar alguns passos, embora ele ainda estivesse em pé e fumegando visivelmente.

- Acho que esqueci. – Lily mentiu de maneira não convincente, enquanto James girava os olhos e começava a andar na direção dela.

- Olha, se você está com medo de me machucar, não precisa se preocupar. – falou enquanto se aproximava dela. Ele parecia estar tentando manter sua voz calma, mas ainda estava, obviamente, frustrado com ela. – Eu já me machuquei muito mais gravemente do que você pode me machucar com um feitiço de atordoar.

- Eu não estou com medo de machucar você. – Lily protestou. – De fato, o que eu mais quero nesse momento é te acertar em cheio na cabeça.

- Pelo menos isso conquistaria _algo_. – James murmurou sob a respiração, colocando a mão direita sobre a varinha dela e demonstrando o correto movimento. – Você está fazendo tudo errado, entende. – falou em um tom mais alto.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. A mão esquerda dele estava descansando levemente em suas costas, e os dedos da mão direita estavam enrolados ao redor dos dela gentilmente. Ele estava brandindo a varinha e falando algo, mas ela não estava mais prestando atenção. O hálito dele era febril em seu pescoço e ela se sentiu, de repente, tonta.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou com a voz um pouco trêmula. Ela engoliu e tentou se recompor rapidamente.

- Você disse que esqueceu como faz... Eu estou tentando reviver sua memória. – ele explicou rudemente, sem notar a mudança no tom de voz dela.

- Bem, cai fora. Eu não gosto de você tão perto de mim. – ela girou no próprio eixo e o empurrou para longe. Ela passou a varinha para a mão esquerda e, inconscientemente, balançou a direta no lado do corpo. Foi quando James notou suas bochechas coradas, o que instantaneamente acalmou sua irritação com ela. Uma pequena ruga se formou entre seus olhos e ele observou seu comportamento estranho.

- Por que não? – perguntou lentamente, embora um tom divertido estivesse aparecendo em sua voz. – Eu estou fedido?

- Não, você está bastante cheiroso, na verdade. – Lily respondeu automaticamente, sem pensar. Suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas instantaneamente e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela ouviu suas próprias palavras. James não pôde evitar gargalhar de sua afirmação dessa vez. Ela tentou se recuperar. – Isso só... Só me deixa... Você sabe, desconfortável. – ela gaguejou. Ela resistiu à vontade de socá-lo, por que agora ele estava a olhando com aquele familiar brilho arteiro nos olhos.

Ele deu um passo na direção dela.

- Estou muito perto? Estou te deixando desconfortável? – provocou. Ela o olhou feio, mas ele continuou rindo.

- Não... Cale a boca! – Lily exigiu, embora ele tenha apenas ignorado seu pedido e dado outro passo para frente.

- E agora? Muito perto? – ela girou os olhos e suspirou raivosamente. Ele sorriu afetadamente por um segundo e deu um último passo para perto dela, de modo que seus pés estavam quase se tocando. – Estou invadindo sua zona de conforto agora? – ele estava inclinado para frente, de modo que estivesse na altura dos olhos dela, e sorriu largamente. Ele se ajeitou e riu suavemente; ela teve que olhar para cima para encontrar seus olhos. Ela nunca tinha percebido quão alto ele tinha ficado nos últimos anos.

- SIM! Está invadindo! Agora, cai fora! – ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu força o bastante e acabou apenas pressionando fracamente as mãos contra o peito dele. Ela desistiu de empurrá-lo, mas por uma razão que lhe era inexplicável, deixou suas mãos lá, descansando no peito reto dele.

Ele sorriu arrogantemente para ela, mas Lily quase não percebeu. O clima estava mudando rapidamente. A risada estava deixando os olhos dele, assim como o sorriso em seus lábios, e essa expressão foi substituída por um olhar intenso, que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes. Havia algo ardente em seus olhos que a fez querer, ao mesmo tempo, se afastar e ir para mais perto. Ela temia o que era e estava curiosa ao mesmo tempo. Ela conseguia sentir os músculos (que ela ainda se lembrava vividamente) sob a camiseta, contra seus dedos. O cheiro dele a alcançou, intoxicando-a, enquanto ela de repente notava quão próximos eles realmente estavam. Próximos o bastante para se abraçarem... Próximos o bastante para se _beijarem_. E quase que como planejado, seus olhos imediatamente encontraram os lábios dele. Pareciam macios e cheios, e ela se perguntou vagamente como seria ter os lábios dele contra os seus.

Ela voltou a erguer os olhos para os dele, apenas para notar que James, assim como ela momentos antes, estava olhando para seus lábios. Lily sentiu uma palpitação no fundo de seu estômago com o entendimento de que ele estava pensando em lhe beijar. Ela se perguntou como seria ter o cabelo negro entre seus dedos e como seria ter o corpo maior pressionado contra o seu. Ela tinha certeza de que corou de novo com as imagens mentais que esses pensamentos criaram, mas ela se sentia tão mais aquecida estando tão perto dele, que não notou o calor em suas bochechas. Nenhum dos dois se moveu, enquanto se olhavam.

Então, James inclinou levemente a cabeça na direção dela. Lily sentiu como se uma erupção estivesse acontecendo no fundo de seu estômago, enquanto percebia que ele ia fazer isso. James ia beijá-la. E o medo e a raiva que ela esperava sentir, não apareceram. Ao invés, ela sentiu apenas animação... Animação e impaciência. Os olhos dele estavam fixos em seus lábios.

Ele tinha se movido apenas alguns poucos centímetros, antes de parar, outra ruga de concentração aparecendo entre seus olhos. Ele pareceu estar pensando em algo. Lily estava tentando manter sua respiração compassada, embora isso estivesse se provando bastante difícil, com seu coração batendo erraticamente em seu peito. Então, ele pareceu decidir algo e se afastou dela.

- Desculpe. – murmurou roucamente, sua voz grave enviando uma onda de desejo pelo corpo de Lily, e ela teve que usar bastante esforço para lutar contra. - Eu vou tentar manter minha distância de agora em diante.

_NÃO_! Lily gritou em pensamentos, enquanto ele dava alguns passos para trás e se virava, voltando para o local onde estivera, do outro lado da sala. Ela não queria que ele se afastasse. Ela queria que ele voltasse, mas a parte lógica de sua mente sabia que era melhor que ele não a tivesse beijado. Afinal, há uma semana ela tinha dito que não tinha sentimentos por ele. Que tipo de sinais misturados ela estaria enviando ao pobre rapaz se o beijasse agora. Ela tentou não deixar o desapontamento que sentia aparecer em seu rosto, enquanto ele se virava para olhá-la, uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto.

- Eu posso pedir ao Moony para me atordoar, se você quiser. Tenho certeza de que ele pularia em uma oportunidade dessas. – James disse em uma tentativa de brincadeira, embora o tom monótono em sua voz impediu Lily de rir, como teria feito normalmente.

- Está tudo bem, eu consigo. – murmurou. Ela balançou a varinha para colocar várias almofadas atrás dele, antes de balançar a varinha de modo correto e gritar. – _Stupefy_! – ele caiu nas almofadas com um leve 'fwump'.

Lily se aproveitou da falta de consciência momentânea dele e cambaleou até uma mesa, se sentando e levando uma mão trêmula até o rosto. Ela precisava se recompor. Seu coração ainda estava pulsando desconfortavelmente contra seu peito. Ela parecia não ser capaz de se livrar dessa sensação que a proximidade dele tinha causado e ela desesperadamente precisava se livrar disso, para ser capaz de funcionar o resto da noite. Ela ainda tinha boas três horas com ele e eles não conseguiriam terminar o serviço se tudo no que ela conseguia pensar era em empurrá-lo contra uma parede e o beijar.

- Se recomponha, mulher! – Lily se ordenou sob a respiração. Ela suspirou profundamente e se ergueu, caminhando lentamente até onde James estava deitado nas almofadas, parecendo (agradecidamente) como se estivesse dormindo e não como se estivesse morto. Ela apontou a varinha para o peito dele e, mais uma vez, murmurou. – _Ennervate_! – ele piscou e suas bochechas adquiriram uma leve coloração rosada. Ela ofereceu a mão a ele e o ajudou a se erguer, antes de soltá-lo rapidamente. Ele murmurou um 'obrigado' e rapidamente se limpou.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, mantendo os olhos na própria blusa, procurando por mais sujeira.

- Acho que isso é o bastante para manter o pessoal ocupado durante o primeiro encontro. – ela respondeu roboticamente. – Você quer começar a patrulha?

- Sim, parece bom. – ele apagou as velas e Lily se apressou até a porta, achando que ficar em uma sala de aula vazia e escura com ele não iria contribuir para seu estado mental. Ela o esperou no corredor do lado de fora.

As próximas três horas passaram lentamente. Ambos ainda estavam pensando no que quase tinha acontecido entre eles e estavam muito envolvidos em seus próprios pensamentos ou embaraçados demais para falar algo. As únicas palavras trocadas foi quando Lily virou para a esquerda, na direção do Corujal e James tinha virado para a direita, na direção da Torre de Astronomia e, acidentalmente, suas mãos tinham se tocado. Lily sentiu como se sua pele estivesse pegando fogo onde ele tinha lhe tocado, enquanto eles iam para a Torre de Astronomia, com alguns grunhidos e um apontar de dedo de James. Ela não tinha certeza do que ele estava pensando, mas encontrou um pouco de conforto no fato de que ele, rapidamente, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e as deixou lá pelo resto da noite.

Quando eles voltaram para o Salão Comunal, o local estava quase deserto. Apenas um pequeno grupo de alunos do sétimo ano estavam lá, sentados na frente da lareira, cujo fogo estava mais para cinzas do que para fogo propriamente dito. Eles caminharam até o pé da escada dos dormitórios femininos e se viraram para olhar para o outro. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, enquanto Lily considerava falar algo sobre o que tinha acontecido, temendo que as coisas fossem ficar desconfortáveis entre eles. Mas James estava a olhando com um pequeno sorriso e, embora seus olhos ainda estivessem escuros e ainda tivessem a mesma intensidade de mais cedo, ela se sentiu assegurada de que as coisas entre eles ficariam bem.

- Boa noite, James. – falou, sorrindo levemente, antes de se virar e subir as escadas.

- 'Noite, Lily. – ele murmurou, a observando ir para o dormitório. Ela o ouviu suspirar assim que tinha saído do campo de visão. Ela parou no topo da escada e o observou ir até a escada do dormitório masculino, balançando a cabeça e inconscientemente correndo uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

Ela se arrumou para ir para a cama rapidamente, e se deitou silenciosamente, com as cortinas de sua cama fechadas. Embora seu corpo estivesse exausto, e o som da respiração de suas colegas de quarto normalmente a ajudarem a dormir, ela não parecia capaz de acalmar sua mente o bastante para dormir. Ela se deitou de costas, e observou o teto de sua cama e deixou sua mente vagar pelo o que ela sabia ser o motivo de não conseguir dormir.

James.

Bem, James e seus lábios.

Ela tinha certeza de que não tinha sentimentos por ele. Como poderia? Depois de tudo pelo que eles passaram... Depois de tudo o que ele a fizera passar, não havia como ela ter sentimentos por ele. Era impossível. Claro que ele tinha mudado em alguns aspectos... Ou, ao menos, ele estava permitindo que ela visse partes dele, que ele tinha mantido escondidas antes. Ele era doce, atencioso e bastante engraçado. Ele a fazia rir mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ele ainda era James. E ela o tinha detestado por tanto tempo. Era um milagre por si só o fato de que eles conseguiam ser amigos; ela não poderia sentir algo mais. Poderia?

O fato de que ela tinha passado a noite toda se impedindo de beijá-lo certamente parecia ser evidência de que seus sentimentos por ele eram _mais_ do que apenas platônicos.

Mas estar fisicamente atraída por alguém e querer estar em um relacionamento com alguém eram duas coisas completamente diferentes, ela se lembrou. Ela não negava que tinha uma atração por James (embora nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta). Ela sabia disso antes de vê-lo sem camiseta. Talvez essa fosse apenas outra manifestação dessa atração. Só por que ela queria beijá-lo, não queria dizer que ela queria ser a namorada dele.

Para não mencionar que era apenas natural se sentir curiosa. Ele não era apenas bonito, mas também tinha a reputação de beijar bem. As poucas namoradas que ele tivera nos últimos anos faziam um alarde sobre as habilidades dele. Na época, Lily ficara completamente revoltada com a idéia de beijar James Potter, mas certamente essa informação tinha sido armazenada e agora que eles eram amigos fazia sentido se perguntar sobre essas coisas.

_Tem que ser isso, _Lily se confortou, virando e fechando os olhos. _Não é nada além do que atração física e curiosidade. Não quer dizer nada mais que isso_. E com um último suspiro, ela caiu em um sono leve.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Capítulo curto, I know. Mas há vários capítulos tão longos quanto o último por vir. (:

Essa atualização saiu um pouco mais cedo do que planejado, por que provavelmente não vou conseguir usar o computador amanhã. Não se acostumem. De todo modo, obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e comentem se acharem que mereceu.

Sou malvada – not – e vou deixá-los curiosos sobre o próximo capítulo, que será intitulado: a primeira vez que ela precisou dele. (Aliás, se preferirem que eu não fale o título do próximo capítulo, é só me falar no comentário, que eu paro.) Não tenho muito dele traduzido ainda, mas tenham fé de que vou terminá-lo até quinta-feira que vem.

De todo modo, obrigada e até a próxima atualização. ;)


	6. A Primeira Vez Que Ela Precisou Dele

**Capítulo Seis**

**A Primeira Vez Que Ela Precisou Dele**

Lily estava tentando se concentrar no livro de Feitiços, mas tentar se lembrar exatamente o que o Professor Flitwick havia dito sobre Feitiços Calmantes na segunda-feira estava se provando bastante difícil. Ela esfregou o queixo com a ponta de sua pena e folheou seu livro, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse colocar na sua redação para completar os dez centímetros que faltavam.

Ela estava sentada no chão, escorada no sofá de frente para a lareira naquela quarta-feira à noite, permitindo que o calor do fogo acariciasse seus pés. Jenna e Remus estavam sentados atrás de si, as cabeças juntas, trabalhando no dever de Runas. De vez em quando, ela ouvia um deles murmurar algo e riscar uma sentença com a pena. Mary estava sentada em uma poltrona, com seu livro de poções aberto, mas seus olhos estavam fechados e sua cabeça estava descansando contra o encostou da poltrona. Sirius estava sentado em outra poltrona com Rosalyn em seu colo. Lily tentou não olhar muito para eles, desde que isso a deixava enjoada. Eles estavam completamente focados no que estavam fazendo também, por que, ao contrário do resto do grupo, eles não estavam fazendo o dever de casa.

Entretanto, Lily erguia os olhos cada vez que ouvia o barulho de sucção. Ela se sentia enojada, mas não conseguia esconder a risada cada vez que Peter fingia estar vomitando. Remus rapidamente jogou uma almofada neles, efetivamente interrompendo o beijo.

- Padfoot, eu sei que você tem dificuldade de entender isso, mas nós todos não queremos ver vocês dois se amassando. Agora, ou vocês param com isso ou vão para outro lugar. – falou, verdadeira irritação clara em seu rosto.

- Alguém está mal humorado... – Sirius rosnou, enquanto se remexia em sua poltrona, ajeitando Rosalyn em seu colo.

- Eu só cansei de ver, isso é tudo. – Remus retorquiu sob a respiração.

- É, nós já pegamos vocês três vezes essa semana. – Peter adicionou, ajudando Remus.

- Nós apenas somos bastante carinhosos. – Rosalyn disse em uma voz melosa, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Sirius com uma longa unha e o beijava suavemente no pescoço. – Não conseguimos evitar.

- É, bem, vão ser carinhosos em outro lugar. – Peter murmurou alto o bastante para que ela o ouvisse. – Alguns querem manter o jantar no estômago. – Lily sorriu, mas tentou esconder com sua mão, enquanto Jenna bufava ruidosamente. Rosalyn se virou e encarou Peter com um olhar maldoso.

- Você vai deixar ele falar assim comigo? – ela perguntou, se virando para Sirius, que apenas encolheu os olhos.

- Sim. – respondeu com um tom desinteressado. O grupo os observou apreensivamente, enquanto Rosalyn começava a se irritar. As brigas deles não tinham sido tão ruins quanto normalmente eram, mais por que, sempre que estavam juntos, eles estavam mais ocupados com outras coisas para brigar, mas fazia algumas semanas que eles estavam juntos, e Lily achava que Sirius parecia estar começando a ficar entendiado. Ela desesperadamente procurou por uma mudança de assunto, quando uma distração se apresentou.

- Aquilo é uma coruja? – perguntou, apontando para um animal marrom, que estava flutuando e batendo na janela com suas garras. Jenna se ergueu em um pulo e abriu a janela para deixar a coruja entrar. O animal disparou para dentro do Salão Comunal, na direção de Lily, onde derrubou uma carta e foi embora. O grupo a observou com curiosidade, enquanto ela abria a carta.

- Você estava esperando alguma correspondência, Lily? – Mary perguntou, grogue, embora estivesse se ajeitando em sua poltrona.

Lily balançou a cabeça, mas uma sensação de medo surgiu no fundo de seu estômago quando ela reconheceu a letra como a de sua irmã.

- É de Petúnia. – murmurou. Ela desdobrou a carta e começou a ler para si mesma.

"_Lily,_

_Não há um jeito fácil de falar isso, mas essa manhã mamãe e papai morreram. Um anormal apareceu na nossa porta essa manhã, vindo do seu Ministério, e me disse que eles estavam passando de carro em uma ponte, que foi atacada por algo e colapsou. Ele chamou de 'ataque massivo a Trouxas', seja lá o que isso signifique. O funeral será no sábado, mas não se atreva a vir. É sua culpa que nossas vidas estejam tão bagunçadas, então apenas fique longe._

_O homem me pediu para te falar que você irá receber uma carta "do Ministério" em breve._

_Petúnia."_

Lily não tinha certeza de quanto tempo se passou, enquanto ela olhava fixamente para as palavras. Ela estava vagamente ciente do fato de que todos estavam lhe olhando. Seu coração estava disparado em seu peito, tão alto que ela não conseguia ouvir nenhum barulho do Salão Comunal. Ela leu a carta três vezes, com as palavras 'mortos', 'ataque' e 'sua culpa' se destacando.

- Lily... – Jenna começou hesitantemente, levando sua mão para apertar gentilmente o ombro de Lily. – Está tudo bem? – Lily ergueu os olhos para os rostos de seus amigos e viu que todos estavam lhe olhando apreensivamente. Ela não tinha certeza de que emoções estavam aparecendo em seu rosto no momento, entretanto a expressão em seus olhos deveria ser horrorizada o bastante para alertar Jenna e Mary de que as coisas, definitivamente, não estavam bem. As duas trocaram um olhar rápido e assustado, e se voltaram para Lily.

- Lily, o que foi? – Mary perguntou, sua voz muito mais exigente que a de Jenna. Subitamente, Lily estava ciente de que não eram apenas seus amigos lhe olhando, mas também a maior parte das pessoas que estavam no Salão Comunal. Ela notou que as pessoas do grupo perto do dela aguçando os ouvidos para escutar sua resposta. Ela começou a se sentir claustrofóbica, sangue pulsando ruidosamente em seus ouvidos. Ela teve que respirar fundo para evitar que o cômodo girasse e o calor do fogo não era mais prazeroso, mas sim um calor sufocante. Ela tinha que sair dali. Ela tinha que se afastar do fogo, para longe de seus amigos e para longe de todos aqueles olhos curiosos de todos os outros.

Sem aviso, ela se levantou, apertando fortemente a carta em sua mão; seus livros, redação e tinteiro caindo de seu colo, direto para o chão. Ela não tentou limpar nada, mas se virou nos calcanhares sem qualquer palavra e andou o mais rápido possível na direção do buraco do retrato. Ela não correu. Ela não queria que Mary e Jenna a seguissem e se ela corresse, elas a seguiriam em um instante.

Ela estava quase livre; quase fora do confinamento do Salão Comunal, longe dos olhares que ela sentia queimar suas costas. Ela conseguia ver a tela da parte de trás do retrato. Só mais alguns passos e ela estava se preparando para abri-lo, quando alguém, do outro lado, o abriu. Mas ela não diminuiu. Ela não conseguiria. Então, ela deu um encontrão em James, derrubando algo pesado de suas mãos. Ele riu... _Riu_... E Lily vagamente se perguntou como alguém conseguia rir em um momento desses.

- Olhe onde está indo, Evans. – James provocou, enquanto a segurava pelos ombros, já que ela estava balançando perigosamente no lugar. Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. Era um sorriso que ela conhecia muito bem. A pele se enrugava bem pouquinho ao redor dos olhos e uma leve covinha aparecia no canto direito da boca. Ela tinha vista o brilho dançar nos olhos marrons dele milhões de vezes antes, mas a reação que normalmente lhe causaria, um sorriso em resposta e o familiar calor que começava em seu estômago e se espalhava até as pontas de seus dedos, não apareceu. Ao invés, ela se sentiu brava. Brava que alguém se atrevia a estar feliz o bastante para sorrir para ela desse modo.

O sorriso não durou muito, entretanto. Novamente, ela se perguntou qual expressão estava em seu rosto, enquanto observava o sorriso sumir do rosto dele para ser substituído por uma expressão de preocupação e medo.

- O que f...? – ele começou a perguntar, mas Lily o interrompeu.

- Sai da minha frente! – ela mandou e o empurrou o mais forte que conseguiu, e se apressou pelo buraco de retrato. Imediatamente ela se sentiu melhor e pior. O ar frio do corredor encheu seus pulmões e ela o inspirou, permitindo que clareasse sua mente. Ela se sentiu livre do olhar dos outro, mas com essa liberdade veio a liberdade de se distrair e a realidade da razão pela qual ela tinha saído do Salão Comunal, em primeiro lugar, a atingiu com força. Ela sentia como se alguém a tivesse acertado em cheio no peito, roubando todo o seu ar. Sua cabeça se encheu com as palavras da carta. Ela ouvia a voz rude de Petúnia lhe falando aquilo, dizendo que era sua culpa. O ar frio não parecia mais como sua salvação, mas parecia como a água quase congelada na qual ela estava se afogando. Arrepios apareceram por sua pele e um vento gelado correu por sua espinha.

Ela sabia que devia ter esperado que James a seguisse. Ele nunca fora do tipo de seguir as regras sociais, como deixar uma pessoa sozinha, quando tudo o que essa pessoa queria era solidão. Ele também nunca seria capaz de ficar afastado quando achava que ela estava machucada.

Mas, no momento, ela não esperava por isso. Se Mary e Jenna não a seguiram, como, diabos, _James Potter _poderia pensar que estaria tudo bem ele fazer isso. O som da voz dele chamando seu nome suavemente a assustou e ela pulou, se virando para encontrá-lo lhe olhando de volta, a mesma preocupação e medo em seus olhos. Ele esticou a mão e gentilmente acariciou seu braço.

- Você está bem? – perguntou gentilmente. Ele queria que fosse algo reconfortante, algo que a deixaria saber que estava tudo bem ela se abrir com ele. Ao invés, suas palavras; seu toque; fizeram a raiva estourar em seu estômago. Ela não queria nada mais além de socar aquela expressão compreensiva do rosto dele.

- NÃO, EU NÃO ESTOU BEM! – Lily estourou, sua voz ecoando por todo o corredor vazio. James e a Mulher Gorda pularam, a última murmurando algo sob a respiração. James se manteve firme em seu lugar, entretanto, seu choque momentâneo voltando a ser preocupação. – POR QUE VOCÊ ME PERGUNTARIA ISSO? – conforme a raiva corria por suas veias, ela se perguntou por que ele não estava indo embora. Por que ele não deixava sozinha?

E então ocorreu a ela. Talvez, ele tinha feito isso. Claro, ele não tinha praticado nenhuma peça estúpida há algum tempo, mas, talvez, isso tivesse se acumulado e ele tinha praticado a pior de todas. Alívio a acertou conforme ela ficava mais e mais certa de que era isso que tinha acontecido. O James estúpido tinha voltado e, junto com ele, seus estúpidos amigos tinham pregado essa terrível peça nela. Ele, provavelmente, estava perto de quebrar uma costela novamente, tentando segurar a risada. Ela nunca tinha o odiado mais do que nesse momento. Ela nunca mais falaria com ele... Isso é, se ela não o matasse nesse momento. Sirius, Remus e Peter provavelmente estavam do outro lado do retrato rindo nesse exato minuto.

Enquanto ela começava a tremer de raiva, uma pequena parte dela sabia quão ridículo esse pensamento era. Ela sabia que James nunca faria algo tão cruel... Qualquer coisa que enganasse alguém, mas especialmente, não ela. Mas ela ignorou essa parte do seu cérebro. Era mais fácil admitir que ela estivera errada sobre James do que era admitir que seus pais estavam mortos.

- Você fez isso? – perguntou em uma voz perigosamente baixa, gesticulando abertamente para o pedaço de folha de caderno em sua mão. A linha quase imperceptível que estivera entre as sobrancelhas dele ficou mais profunda, enquanto ele olhava para o papel.

- Fiz o quê? – perguntou, sua voz cheia de cuidadosa curiosidade.

- Você sabe exatamente o que. – sua estava tremendo junto com seu corpo, e ela deu um passo ameaçador para frente, mas James se manteve em seu lugar. Ela jogou a carta nele. Ele cuidadosamente a desamassou, enquanto segurava seu olhar, antes de começar a ler. – Essa é a peça mais horrível... Mais idiota... Absolutamente a pior que você já fez! – mas conforme ela o via ler a carta, os olhos dele se arregalando mais e mais conforme ele lia, ela soube que ele não tinha escrito essa carta. Ele pareceu triste, preocupado, inquieto, assustado, mas não divertido.

- Lily... Eu não fiz isso... – ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para o papel. - ... Eu nunca faria. – ele a estava observando cuidadosamente. O coração de Lily se afundou.

- SIM, VOCÊ FEZ! – gritou, embora as palavras fossem mais um desejo do que uma declaração. Ela o atacou, o empurrando. Ela queria que ele admitisse que tinha sido ele. Sim, teria sido um truque horrível, mas era melhor do que a alternativa. – ADMITA, JAMES!

Ela estava perdendo o controle. Sua voz estava tremendo e lágrimas furiosas estavam começando a correr de seus olhos, borrando sua visão. Ela não conseguia ver o rosto de James, mas ela não precisava se esforçar muito para imaginar a expressão triste, enquanto ele se aproximava dela. Ela não se afastou quando James passou os braços ao seu redor, mas ela também não relaxou. Ela piscou para afastar as lágrimas e tentou se recompor, para que pudesse convencê-lo a lhe deixar sozinha.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele murmurou contra seu cabelo e, pelo motivo que fosse, isso a fez ficar furiosa de novo. Ela o empurrou novamente, embora seus braços estivessem firmemente ao redor dela, então ele não se afastou muito.

- NÃO DIGA ISSO! – ela gritou, o empurrando novamente. – NÃO DIGA!

Ele manteve as mãos em seus ombros e olhava nos olhos dela, enquanto lágrimas começavam a correr.

- Desculpe... Só quis ser reconfortante. – ele murmurou.

- EU NÃO PRECISO SER CONFORTADA! – gritou novamente, tentando se afastar. – EU NÃO PRECISO! – insistiu quando ele não a soltou, mas ela estava perdendo sua determinação. Ela estava perdendo confiança. Ela ficou parada por um momento e ele tentou puxá-la para mais perto. – PARE COM ISSO, JAMES! – ela falou de novo, e começou a bater nele o mais forte possível em qualquer lugar que conseguisse alcançar, mas ele não se afastou. – Eu não preciso ser confortada, por que... Por que eles não estão mortos. Eles não podem estar. – sua voz estava ficando mais vulnerável e seus golpes mais fracos. Lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto. Mas enquanto ela negava isso, ela sabia que era verdade. James não tinha lhe pregado uma peça. Petúnia nunca saberia usar as palavras 'ataque Trouxe' ou que o homem que a contatara era do Ministério.

A realidade a atingiu mais uma vez. Seus pais estavam mortos. Sua constante fonte de suporte e amor tinha partido em um instante.

Ela começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente. Os braços de James se apertaram ao seu redor instintivamente, abraçando-a fortemente. Ela sentia como se estivesse caindo, como se as pedras sob seus pés estivessem quebrando e abrindo, puxando-a para baixo com elas. Então, ela passou os braços sob os dele e se pendurou nos ombros dele, permitindo que a força dele virasse a sua. Ela não tentou conter nada... Mesmo que ela quisesse, não teria conseguido. Suas lágrimas ensopavam a blusa dele, mas ele não parecia se incomodar com isso. O corpo de Lily tremeu desconfortavelmente quando ela tentou puxar o ar. Ele apenas a abraçou e a deixou chorar, murmurando um quieto "shh" em seu ouvido de vez em quando e correndo as mãos, reconfortantemente, pelas costas dela. Ela estava incapaz de ser consolada. Nada que ele fizesse a fazia se sentir melhor, mas ela era grata que ele estivesse ali.

Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eles ficaram na frente do buraco do retrato, mas devia ser bastante tempo, já que ela chorou e soluçou até quando ela não achava mais ter lágrimas. Ele continuou a abraçando, mesmo quando seus soluços diminuíram, deixando-a se segurar nele por mais alguns minutos, até que sua respiração voltou ao normal e ela estava pronta para soltá-lo.

Quando ela tinha certeza de que não ia cair no segundo que ele a soltasse, ela deixou suas mãos correrem pelas costas dele até pararem do lado de seu corpo, e se afastou, secando rapidamente seu nariz e bochecha com as costas de sua mão. Ele a deixou se afastar, mas manteve uma mão em seu braço.

Ela não disse nada, temerosa que abrir sua boca causaria outra onda de lágrimas. Ela olhou para ele, embaraçada e esperando ver uma expressão de pena, mas encontrou apenas preocupação e tristeza no olhar dele. Ele apertou seu braço gentilmente e então suspirou.

- Vamos lá. – falou quietamente. – Mary e Jenna estão preocupadas com você. – ela assentiu e o seguiu quando ele se virou e a guiou até o buraco do retrato. A mão de James permaneceu em suas costas, em um afetuoso e surpreendente conforto, enquanto ela se preparava para entrar no mar de olhares curiosos, que ela tinha certeza de que seriam seguidos por sussurros de especulação. – Você quer que eu mande que todos dêem o fora? – ele perguntou, como que lendo seus pensamentos. Ele a olhou por um momento, antes dela balançar a cabeça e olhar para o chão. Ele assentiu e disse a senha a Mulher Gorda e, então, a guiou para dentro do repentinamente silencioso Salão Comunal. Jenna e Mary estavam ao seu lado quase instantaneamente e, em um borrão de cores e sons, ela tinha sido, de algum modo, transferida da gentil pressão da mão de James para Mary e Jenna, com seus braços completamente ao redor dela. Elas a estavam levando para o dormitório.

James a observou ser guiada até o dormitório, Jenna e Mary murmurando em seu ouvido. Quando ela sumiu completamente, ele foi para onde seus amigos estavam sentados, todos com os olhos nele. James ergueu um canto de seus lábios, e se sentou no lugar que Jenna tinha deixado vago no sofá. Ele suspirou longamente, e correu uma mão pelo rosto e pelo cabelo.

Remus foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Ela está bem? – murmurou. James estava ciente de que todos os alunos perto deles estavam completamente imóveis e, aparentemente, ouvindo atentamente o que estava sendo dito.

- Vai ficar... Eventualmente. – James respondeu.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou.

- Eu... Uh... Não tenho certeza de que ela quer que eu conte. – gaguejou, mas lançou um olhar cheio de significado para Sirius e, então, olhou para as pessoas barulhentas, que estavam entreouvindo. Sirius assentiu e voltou sua atenção para Rosalyn.

O grupo ficou silencioso por um momento, se perguntando quanto falar sobre o que tinha acontecido e quanto ignorar. Remus tinha voltado a escrever sua redação quando Peter se intrometeu.

- Por que sua camiseta está toda molhada, Prongs?

- Eu caí no lago. – James respondeu automaticamente. Sirius e Remus sorriram instantaneamente, embora Remus tenha balançado a cabeça e girado os olhos.

Peter pareceu extremamente confuso e perguntou.

- O que você estava fazendo perto do lago? – James bufou e Sirius olhou incredulamente para Peter.

- Você é tão ingênuo que quase não tem graça. – James murmurou. – Quase...

Peter deu de ombros e se voltou para seu dever de casa. James tentou trabalhar em sua tarefa de Transfiguração, mas não conseguiu se focar, sua mente continuamente se voltando para Lily (mais que o normal). Então, ao invés de esperar que Jenna ou Mary voltassem para o Salão Comunal, ele desejou boa noite para seus amigos e foi mais cedo para a cama.

**-x—**

Ela foi sozinha tomar café da manhã no dia seguinte. Ela estava atrasada e achava que teria apenas três minutos para comer, antes de estar na hora de ir para a aula de Aritmancia, mas, também, ela não estava com fome. Jenna a tinha acordado há dez minutos, quando ela e Mary estavam indo para o Salão Principal. Por um momento, Lily tinha considerado ficar na cama. Ela achava que se algum dia haveria uma razão boa o bastante para matar aula, certamente era esse. Mas, no final, ela decidiu que ela não agüentaria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos o dia todo e que, ao menos, as aulas lhe dariam algum tipo de distração.

Ela estava ciente dos sussurros e olhares que a seguiam pelo caminho até a mesa de Grifinória no Salão Principal. Ela sabia que todos estavam notando sua aparência: seu cabelo levemente sujo, frouxamente preso para longe de seu rosto, a falta de maquiagem, os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Lily manteve seus olhos firmemente presos no chão e tentou ignorar os sussurros. Quando ela ergueu os olhos, ela viu Mary e Jenna olhando para ela. Jenna lhe deu um meio sorriso e deu uns tapinhas no lugar vago ao lado dela, onde um prato cheio de comida tinha sido colocado.

Ela viu James sentados algumas cadeiras longe, conversando seriamente com seus amigos, que estavam reunidos ao redor de uma cópia do Profeta Diário. De repente, ela se sentiu muito grata a ele. Grata que ele não estava olhando para ela, esperando para ver sua reação esta manhã.

Ela cumprimentou Jenna e Mary, mas passou direto por elas, indo até James.

- Hey, posso falar com você por um minuto? – perguntou em uma voz baixa e rouca.

- Claro. – ele respondeu e gesticulou para o lugar vago ao seu lado. Ela olhou ao redor rapidamente e notou que não apenas Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam olhando para eles cheios de interesse, mas todas as pessoas ao redor.

- A sós? – perguntou novamente. Ele assentiu e se ergueu, seguindo-a rapidamente até fora do Salão Principal. Ela virou e o guiou por outro corredor, longe das portas, já que os alunos estavam começando a sair do Salão Principal para ir para as salas de aula. Ele a seguiu silenciosamente, as mãos nos bolsos.

Ela finalmente parou quando sentiu que eles estavam seguramente longe de olhos e ouvidos alheios. Ela se virou e o olhou. Seus olhos se encontraram momentaneamente, antes dela desviar os dela, os fixando no chão sob seus pés;

- Eu só queria agradecer... Eu acho... Por, você sabe... O que você fez noite passada. É, então, obrigada. – Lily terminou, se sentindo embaraçada.

James se inclinou um pouco, de modo que ele a estava olhando nos olhos.

- Não foi grande coisa. – ele respondeu, a voz suave e reconfortante. Lily o olhou, lhe dando um olhar que lhe dizia quão obviamente ela discordava e que ela sentia que, certamente, tinha sido grande coisa. – Honestamente, Lily, você lidou com isso bem melhor do que eu teria lidado. Quando meu gato morreu... Meu _gato_... Eu destruí nosso dormitório. Não estou brincando! Pergunte ao Padfoot, eu demoli o malão dele. Na verdade, eu acho que ele ainda não encontrou algumas cuecas.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso pequeno e agradecido, reconhecendo sua tentativa de melhorar seu humor.

- Você chegou a dormir? – ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu subi e Jenna e Mary tentaram me confortar. Jenna só me abraçou e Mary me fez falar sobre meus sentimentos. Eventualmente, eu as convenci de que dormiria melhor se elas dormissem nas próprias camas, mas não consegui dormir. Eu só chorei... A noite toda. Eu devo ter dado uma cochilada há um hora, mas aí eu acordei para vir para cá, então... E isso explica por que eu estou essa aparência. – ela terminou, se indicando.

James tentou segurar um pequeno sorriso.

- De que diabos você está falando?

- Eu estou horrível. Dá pra ver que eu não dormi. – Lily, instintivamente, apontou para as bolsas sob seus olhos, como que para enfatizar o que dizia.

- Você está sendo ridícula. Você está sempre bonita. – Lily girou os olhos para ele, mas James parecia estar sendo honesto. Normalmente, Lily teria se sentido desconfortável com isso, mas tudo o que ela conseguia sentir no momento era torpor. Não havia espaço para embaraço ou lisonjeio ou qualquer outra emoção que normalmente seria associada com o comentário dele.

- Claramente, você tem padrões baixos. – Lily murmurou. James apenas deu de ombros em desacordo e continuou a olhar para ela. – Você sabia que Mary e Jenna não estão felizes com você? – Lily perguntou, mudando de assunto.

- Mesmo?

- É. Seja lá o que você disse para elas noite passada, antes de vir atrás de mim, as chateou. Elas me falaram o que tinha sido, mas eu não as ouvi de verdade. – Lily explicou timidamente.

- Eu falei para elas ficarem no Salão Comunal, que eu 'ia cuidar disso'. Jenna não pareceu muito feliz quando eu disse isso.

Lily lhe deu um meio sorriso compreensivo.

- Jenna superou isso quase totalmente, mas... Bem, você sabe como Mary é. Se você a deixar brava, ela vai ferver de raiva até que saia do controle, e eu acho que foi isso que aconteceu. – James assentiu e Lily sentiu um pequeno alivio por tirar o foco de si, mesmo que por apenas um momento. Ela também estava feliz que fosse tão fácil falar com James. Era bem mais fácil para ela quando não precisava procurar coisas sobre o que falar, enquanto, simultaneamente, tentava evitar que eles caíssem em um silêncio sufocante e depressivo.

- Você disse a ela que me usou como um saco de porradas humano? – James provocou. – Isso a faria se sentir melhor. Poderia ter sido ela, se eu não tivesse ido atrás de você. – ele arregalou os olhos em horror zombeteiro, mas Lily apenas estremeceu.

- É... – falou lentamente. – Desculpe por isso. Eu tenho tendência a ficar um pouco... Bem, _violenta_ quando estou chateada.

James mexeu a mão em dispensa.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Eu não te machuquei, certo? – Lily perguntou timidamente, correndo os olhos por ele rapidamente, procurando por algum machucado óbvio.

- Nah, mas você deixou uns hematomas bem feios. – James estava sorrindo largamente e soou como se estivesse contando vantagem por causa deles. Normalmente, Lily teria achado essa reação extremamente divertida. – Você quer vê-los?

Lily estava negando com a cabeça, mas ele não tinha esperado por sua resposta, antes de tirar a camisa de dentro da calça e a erguer por seu torso, revelando um hematoma grande, com formato de pulsos, azulado e arroxeado. Havia também manchas esverdeadas e pequenas ao redor. James sorriu orgulhosamente, mas Lily apenas olhou em horror. Ela estava tentada a erguer a mão e tocá-lo, mas decidiu contra isso e deixou suas mãos balançarem ao lado de seu corpo.

- Oh, James... Eu sinto muito. Está doendo?

- Nem um pouco. – ele mentiu, enquanto voltava a pôr a camisa dentro da calça e sorria para ela. Lily o olhou em um pedido de desculpas, mas não falou mais nada sobre isso.

James a olhou atentamente. Ela não mentira. Era óbvio que ela não tinha dormido a noite toda. Ela tinha círculos escuros sob as pálpebras pesadas e parecia tão frágil, que se Pirraça passasse jogando framboesas, ele poderia derrubá-la. É claro que ele também não tinha mentido. Ele achava que ela sempre estava bonita, mas a tristeza nos olhos verdes que ele tanto adorava, quase o matava. Ela estava tentando esconder isso... Com conversas superficiais e sorrisos forçados, mas ele a conhecia bem demais para acreditar. Ele conseguia ver em quanta dor ela estava e quão difícil era para ela se manter. Ele faria qualquer coisa, se isso significasse diminuir a dor dela, ainda que só um pouquinho. Ela se remexeu desconfortavelmente, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro.

- Vamos. – James falou, indicando o caminho até o Salão Principal com cabeça. – Vamos voltar, antes que as pessoas comecem a falar.

- Oh... Isso me lembra. – Lily falou, segurando o braço dele para impedi-lo de partir. – Se você não se importar... Não conte para ninguém... Sobre noite passada, quero dizer. – ela estava torcendo as mãos e o olhava com olhos implorativos. – Eu realmente não gosto das pessoas sabendo da minha vida, mas eu não acho que estou... Emocionalmente estável para lidar com pessoas que não me conhecem e realmente não se importam em me perguntar o que aconteceu.

- Sim... É claro. – ele respondeu imediatamente. Ela se sentou aliviada, mesmo que nunca tivesse achado que James fosse dividir informação em particular. Ainda era bom o ouvir confirmar. – Eu só... Tem algum problema se eu contar pra Sirius, Remus e Peter? Eles realmente estão preocupados com você.

- Você ainda não contou? – Lily perguntou.

- Não. Eu não tinha certeza se você ia querer que eu contasse ou não. Mas eles perguntaram de você, depois que você foi para o dormitório. – Lily se sentiu tocada com essa informação. Os quatro garotos tinham sido uma grande parte de sua vida esse ano, mas a impactou mais do que o esperado saber que eles realmente se importavam com ela. Ela assentiu sua aprovação. – Oh, e só para você saber, o jornal chegou antes de você entrar no Salão Principal, e o ataque estava na primeira página. – Lily sentiu como se uma mão tivesse se fechado ao redor de seu coração ao ouvir a palavra 'ataque', mas esperou que isso não tivesse aparecido em seu rosto. – Eu não tive tempo o bastante para ver se há uma lista de nomes ou não, mas as pessoas podem colocar dois e dois junto.

Lily assentiu de novo.

- Obrigada pelo aviso. – ela estava prestes a voltar para o Salão Principal, quando James a interrompeu.

- Mais uma coisa. – ele murmurou e começou a procurar algo no bolso. – Aqui. – falou, tirando o pedaço de papel amassado com a letra de Petúnia. – Eu não sabia o que fazer com isso, então achei melhor te devolver. – James disse quietamente, oferecendo o papel para ela. Lily o pegou gentilmente com uma mão trêmula.

Enquanto ela olhava intensamente para a letra pequena de sua irmã, ela foi dominada por emoção. Era incrível como um pequeno pedaço de papel tinha mudado sua vida completamente. Nos poucos segundos que ela demorou para ler, sua vida tinha ido de feliz, um pouco fácil (apesar do constante dever de casa) e relativamente descomplicada para completamente destruída. Ela se sentiu como se estivesse se afogando, mas ela não sabia qual lado era o de cima para poder ir para a superfície.

- Obrigada. – ela suspirou, sua voz tremendo, enquanto ela colocava o papel no bolso. Ela olhou para James, que a olhava compreensivamente, seus olhos marrons notando um número de emoções, cada uma das quais quebrou a máscara, atrás da qual ela estava se escondendo desde que o deixou na noite passada.

Ela tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu impedir uma lágrima de descer lentamente por sua bochecha. Ela chamou a atenção de James e, antes que ela pudesse secá-la impacientemente, ele ergueu uma mão e emoldurou o rosto dela, gentilmente secando a lágrima com o dedão. A afeição do toque dele e a preocupação em seus olhos apenas fizeram com que mais lágrimas escapassem dos olhos dela.

- Vem aqui. – ele murmurou e gentilmente a puxou contra si. Ela não resistiu e aceitou seu abraço. Ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e o outro permaneceu atrás da cabeça dela, segurando-a contra seu peito. Ela se agarrou as costas dele e deixou mais lágrimas escorrerem, mas não se permitiu chegar ao ponto da noite passada. Era difícil, por que ela sabia que James estava tentando diminuir o seu fardo. Não havia nenhum outro motivo para esse abraço. Ele simplesmente a estava confortando.

Ela fungou e deu um tapinha nas costas dele, antes de se afastar.

- Eu estou bem. – ela o assegurou, rapidamente secando os olhos e desamassando sua camiseta na altura do estômago. Ele não pareceu convencido, mas não discutiu.

- Você tem certeza de que quer ir à aula, hoje? – ele perguntou, enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Principal. Claramente, o café da manhã tinha terminado, desde que o barulho no Saguão de Entrada estava várias oitavas mais alto do há alguns minutos e o mar de pessoas estava saído pelas portas. – Eu tenho certeza de que até McGonagall te liberaria.

Lily assentiu, enquanto eles caminhavam até a mesa de Grifinório e ela esperou, enquanto ele pegava a mochila.

- Eu não consigo ficar sozinha agora. – ela respondeu honestamente. – Quero dizer, não consigo ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos, sabe? É mais fácil tentar ser normal, se eu tiver alguma distração. – James assentiu, considerando sua resposta.

- Bem, eu não quero me gabar, mas os Marotos são os reis da distração. – ele sorriu afetadamente para ela e lhe mandou uma piscadela.

- Eu sei. É melhor você se cuidar ou você vai passar mais tempo comigo do que já passa.

James riu calmamente, divertido que ela tivesse dito isso como uma ameaça, quando ele passaria todo seu tempo com ela, de boa vontade.

- Acho que vamos conseguir lidar com isso. – ela sorriu agradecidamente para ele, e eles saíram do Salão Principal, sozinhos, com a exceção de alguns outros alunos. – E, de verdade, você sabe que nós estamos aqui para você. Quero dizer, eu sei que isso é brega e parece falso, mas nós estamos aqui se você precisar de algo.

Lily lhe deu um sorriso pequeno, mas verdadeiro.

- Eu sei.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários.

Estou com uma dúvida, e gostaria muito que vocês tomassem essa decisão. A partir do dia 9, minhas aulas na faculdade irão voltar. O que significa que vou passar meus dias nesse ritmo e bla bla bla. A atualização pode continuar de quinta-feira, mas ela aconteceria sempre nesse horário (22:00 horas). Ou eu posso passar a atualizar aos sábados à tarde.

Então, vocês decidem. Atualização às quinta à noite ou aos sábados à tarde? (:

De todo modo, comentem se acharem que esse capítulo merece. E o título do próximo capítulo é: a primeira vez que ele a salvou.

Obrigada e até a próxima atualização.


	7. A Primeira Vez Que Ele A Salvou

**Capítulo Sete**

**A Primeira Vez Que Ele A Salvou**

Três semanas se passaram e Lily entrou em uma rotina que lhe era boa. Ela levantava todas as manhãs e ia tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal, onde ela se sentava com James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Mary e Jenna. Ela não falava muito nessa hora, mas se perdia na conversa banal e os assuntos sem sentido que eles discutiam. Ela, então, os seguia à aula que eles tivessem naquele dia, onde ela se afundaria em fazer anotações e praticar os feitiços que estavam aprendendo. Depois do jantar, ela se focava completamente em sua tarefa, fosse os deveres de casa que ela precisava fazer ou terminar seus deveres de monitora com James. Ela ficava acordada até mais tarde que Mary e Jenna, sentada com os garotos até que ficasse tão cansada que não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos. Algumas vezes, James teve que carregá-la até a cama depois de ela ter adormecido no sofá ou em uma poltrona.

Os finais de semana eram mais difíceis. Ela dormia até tão tarde quanto conseguia e, então, se afundava nos deveres de casa até que estivessem completos, parando apenas para comer. Normalmente, ela terminava no meio da tarde de sábado. Era quando ela precisava usar a imaginação para ocupar seu tempo.

James, mantendo sua palavra, estava disposto a mantê-la distraída. Ela os ajudou a praticar uma travessura em outro aluno do sétimo ano, Brady Wilkins. Sua parte, pequena, mas muito importante, era distraí-lo, enquanto os meninos escondiam a varinha, uniforme, dever de casa, carteira, cachecol e sapatos dele em vários pontos do Salão Comunal. O que ela mais apreciava em James, entretanto, era que ele não tentava a forçar falar. Ele a deixava falar sobre suas coisas e a tratava do jeito que sempre a tratara. De vez em quando, ele perguntava como ela estava, mas se ela parecesse relutante em responder, ele deixava o assunto para lá.

Como ele tinha assumido, a maioria das pessoas tinha descoberto que "Andrew e Samantha Evans", que tinham sido mencionados no artigo do Profeta Diário, em seu artigo sobre o ataque aos trouxas, eram seus pais. Os sussurros que a seguiam nos corredores a assombravam à noite. Às vezes, ela queria chorar; às vezes, queria gritar para que todos cuidassem da própria vida e, uma vez, ela se sentiu tentada a esmurrar uma garota que tinha tentado abraçá-la na frente da sala de Feitiços. A maioria das pessoas tinha a decência de manter a voz em um tom baixo e apenas a encarar quando ela não estava olhando, mas a falta de tato que algumas pessoas mostravam era surpreendente.

O torpor que tinha surgido no dia seguinte ao qual ela recebera a notícia combinava com seu estilo de vida. Muito raramente ela tinha que se aventurar para fora de sua zona de conforto e ter contato com sentimentos de verdade. Havia pouca alegria ou felicidade, mas também havia menos dor e ela sentia que, por agora, era uma troca justa.

- Então, como – ela se perguntou. – eu parei aqui? – ela estava parada no meio do corredor, olhando para a grande porta da masmorra. Do lado de dentro era onde a festa do Professor Slughorn estava acontecendo. A porta estava fechada, mas ela conseguia ouvir o som abafado da banda. Ela gemeu e olhou para o convite em sua mão.

Ela realmente não queria estar nessa festa. Normalmente, ela precisava de toda sua força de vontade para agüentá-las, e o humor em que ela se encontrava certamente não combinava com as festividades dessa noite.

Era culpa de James que ela estava ali. Ela franziu o cenho ao pensar nisso. Ela realmente queria correr o mais rápido possível até seu dormitório e se encolher sob os cobertores de sua cama, que ela imaginava que estariam bem quentinhos. Mas ao invés de correr, as palavras de James ecoaram em sua mente.

- Ei. – James disse calmamente, cutucando seu braço na noite anterior. O Salão Comunal estava quase vazio. Sirius e Remus tinham acabado de ir para o dormitório, enquanto Peter, Jenna e Mary tinham ido se deitar bem mais cedo. Era uma sexta-feira à noite e, enquanto normalmente isso significava que eles todos se desligavam, relaxavam e ficavam acordados até tarde, permitindo que Sirius os distraísse, a última semana tinha sido tão ocupada com os simulados dos NIEMs, que eles todos estavam exaustos.

- Ei. – ela respondeu. Ela conseguia sentir seus olhos nela sem nem olhar e dobrou a ponta da página que estava lendo. Ela o olhou, um sorriso gentil no rosto. Ele manteve seu olhar por um minuto, antes de um longo bocejo levasse a melhor sobre ele. – Você não precisa ficar aqui comigo. – ela insistiu. – Eu vou ficar bem com meu livro.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Você ficou bastante quieta essa noite. – ele observou. Ela instantaneamente desviou os olhos do rosto dele, antecipando a pergunta que ela sabia que estava vindo. – Você está bem?

- Sim. – respondeu rapidamente.

Muito rapidamente.

James lhe olhou de uma maneira especulativa, uma maneira que lhe disse claramente que ele não acreditava nela. Ela suspirou e esfregou os olhos, esperando pelas perguntas com as quais era constantemente perturbada por seus colegas de sala e professores. Mas elas nunca vieram. James permaneceu em silêncio, seus olhos marrons questionadores e preocupados, mas sua boca fechada. Lily foi tomada, mais uma vez, por gratidão ao seu amigo, grata que ele, por algum motivo, entendia que sua necessidade de não ser pressionada e que ela ia falar quando estivesse pronta.

Ela lhe ofereceu um pequeno, mas verdadeiro sorriso.

- Os finais de semana são apenas difíceis, sabe? – falou, um leve tremer em sua voz. Ele permaneceu em silêncio e observou, enquanto ela dedilhava a borda de seu livro. – É mais difícil ficar... Sei lá... Distraída o bastante. – ela o olhou nos olhos e derreteu com o entendimento.

- Bem, você sabe que nós temos a distração perfeita amanhã, certo? – seus olhos estavam brilhando quando ele sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Oh, mesmo? E exatamente o que seria?

James procurou algo em seu bolso por um momento e puxou um pergaminho. Ele desamassou as pontas e o colocou sobre seu livro. Ela gemeu quando reconheceu as letras trabalhadas em tinta verde do convite para a festa de Halloween do Clube de Slug.

- Você está brincando. – Lily disse incredulamente, enquanto James ria da expressão enojada no rosto dela. – Você nunca vai!

- Como você sabe? – James perguntou entre risadas.

- Eu sempre fiquei super aliviada que você não tivesse aparecido. – Lily disse quietamente, um tom rosado em suas bochechas.

James apenas deu de ombros.

- Essa foi a _única_ coisa que já me manteve longe de você. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto de Lily quando ela notou o corar que apareceu imediatamente nas bochechas de James. – Quero dizer, nos últimos anos. – ele rapidamente esclareceu, pigarreando. – De todo modo... As duas horas que eu passo nas masmorras com Sluggy é o bastante para mim, sem precisar fingir estar interessado em um monte de excêntricos bruxos velhotes, que só querem falar sobre impostos de trocas e a medida de caldeirões.

- Então, _por que_ você quer ir à festa, do nada?

- Para te proteger, é claro. – James disse em tom óbvio.

- Oh, mesmo? – Lily sorriu afetadamente quando ele assentiu. – Do quê?

- Do Sluggy. Ele está de quatro por você, Evans. – Lily não conseguiu mais manter o rosto sério e estava dividida entre gargalhar e contorcer o rosto em nojo. – Pense sobre isso. Eu consigo perceber a afeição dele, quando ele se foca em você, trazendo à tona... Eu sei lá... O fato de que meu primo de terceiro grau, duas vezes afastado, trabalhava no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, antes de ser demitido por colocar um feitiço permanente na cadeira do parceiro dele.

Lily resfolegou, ganhando aos dois olhares aborrecidos dos alunos do sexto ano, sentados do outro lado do cômodo, o qual eles ignoraram. Depois que sua risada morreu de novo, ela adicionou.

- Bem, por mais divertido que isso poderia ser... Eu acho que vou dispensar a festa dessa vez.

James deixou escapar um suspiro agitado e correu rapidamente uma mão pelo cabelo. Lily o olhou, confusa. Ela não tinha antecipado essa súbita mudança de relaxado para frustrado.

- O quê? – ela perguntou. Quando ele a olhou, Lily reconheceu a determinação em seus olhos.

- Eu só acho que você está cometendo um erro, é tudo. – ele desviou os olhos novamente e se focou muito intensamente na penugem do braço de sua poltrona. Ele a puxou, e resistiu à vontade de olhar para ela, por que ele não precisava olhar para saber que a ruga entre os olhos dela estava suavizando para um olhar calmo e determinado. James conhecia muito bem esse olhar, desde que o tinha visto antes, quando ela se preparava para lidar com ele, sabendo muito bem que uma briga era o mais provável de acontecer depois.

- Um erro? – James se encolheu ao reconhecer o tom neutro forçado em sua voz. Ele sabia que ela estava começando a entrar na defensiva, só com essas duas palavras. Normalmente, isso seria um aviso de perigo para ele. Um tom que o fazia recuar, mas ele sabia que o que ele ia falar precisava ser dito. Ele também sabia que ela não ia gostar nada disso e hesitou intimamente, sabendo muito bem que ela provavelmente não falaria com ele por uma semana.

- É... – ele pausou e juntou a coragem para continuar. – Eu acho que se você não for à festa de Slughorn, você estará cometendo um grande erro.

Lily cerrou um pouco os olhos.

- E por que, _exatamente_, você acharia isso? – ela estava tentando desesperadamente se manter calma. Ela não queria começar a chorar novamente e uma briga com James certamente causaria isso. Ela também não queria brigar com a pessoa que tinha sido a melhor para ela desde a morte de seus pais. Mas a expressão no rosto dele lhe disse que ele não tinha a mínima intenção de recuar.

- Agora, me ouça. – James começou, erguendo as mãos. – Você realmente entrou em uma rotina... E isso é bom, por agora, mas eu só tenho medo de que se você ficar _muito_ confortável com essa rotina, você passará a usá-la como uma maneira de afastar as pessoas, sabe? Você só vai se esconder atrás do que faz todos os dias e nunca vai variar e vai usar isso como um suporte. E se você fizer isso... Então, você nunca vai ser capaz de sarar completamente.

- 'Nunca sarar completamente'? James, fazem _três semanas_. Três! Você está sugerindo que eu já deveria ter 'sarado completamente'? – ela estava tentando manter o tom de voz baixo, mas seus olhos brilharam perigosamente.

- Não, é claro que não! – ele respondeu rapidamente. – Eu só acho que você precisa fazer algo diferente do que está acostumada. Sair da sua zona de conforto. – ele notou que os nós dos dedos dela estavam brancos por causa da força empregada no aperto ao redor de seu livro, e rapidamente terminou de falar, antes que ela explodisse. – Eu acho que está na hora de você começar a tentar superar... Você sabe, continuar vivendo. Pelo menos um pouco, ou vai acabar sendo mais difícil.

- Como você saberia? Seus pais morreram? – ela perguntou com os dentes cerrados.

Ele se encolheu e olhou para suas mãos. Ele balançou a cabeça solenemente.

- Não... Não, eles não morreram.

- Então, pare de fingir que você entende pelo que eu estou passando, por que você não entende. – sua voz estava tão baixa que era quase um murmúrio. – Você não tem idéia de quão terrível eu me sinto todos os segundos do dia. Viver minha rotina é o _único_ jeito que eu consigo me manter para agüentar o dia. Então, não me diga que está na hora de _superar_.

- Você está certa... Eu não sei como você se sente. Eu não consigo nem começar a imaginar o que você está passando. – ele pausou momentaneamente, e esperou até que os olhos dela encontrassem os seus. – Mas eu vejo o que está fazendo a você. Você acha que está nos convencendo de que você está bem, mas você não está. Metade do tempo é como se você nem estivesse aqui... Você é como uma casca do que você costumava ser. E eu entendo que é um processo, eu entendo isso. Eu sei que você não pode apenas estalar seus dedos e está tudo bem. Mas... Você pode tentar? Você pode pôr um pouco de esforço em ser... _Você_ de novo? Por que nós sentimos sua falta... _Eu_ sinto sua falta.

Ela o olhou por um longo momento. Seus olhos marrons tinham um brilho de compaixão e ele estava inclinado na direção dela, como se sua mera proximidade fosse ajudá-la a entender o que ele queria dizer e no que ele estava se baseando.

Ela respirou fundo e desviou os olhos, antes de se erguer. Ela mordeu o canto do lábio por um breve momento, e observou a expressão de derrota que passou por seu amigo.

- Eu sei que você tem boas intenções... Mas eu apenas não sei se eu estou pronta. – então, ela se virou e foi para o dormitório, onde se jogou na cama e ouviu o som da respiração das outras garotas dormindo pelas próximas duas horas.

James não tinha dito mais nada sobre a discussão deles aquele dia. Ele sorriu (embora não tão brilhante quanto normalmente) para ela toda vez que Lily se sentou ao lado dele no café da manhã e a acompanhou até a biblioteca aquela tarde, quando ela precisou de um livro para sua tarefa de Feitiços.

Ela tinha se sentado no Salão Comunal por uma boa hora depois de ele ter ido para a festa, debatendo se deveria ir ou não. Ela sabia que a coisa mais fácil seria cair de cabeça no livro ou tentar memorizar todos os ingredientes de Poções, como estivera fazendo mais cedo. Mas as palavras de James pareciam estar ecoando dentro de seu crânio e interrompendo qualquer outro pensamento que ela tivesse.

- Oitocentos gramas de vagem soporífera, pó de mosca planipene e 'eu sinto sua falta'.

Era muito embaraçoso.

Fora assim que ela tinha acabado ali. O som abafado de uma guitarra a cumprimentou e a atraiu para mais perto. Ela respirou fundo, balançou a cabeça e abriu as pesadas portas da masmorra.

Ela sentiu como se tivesse sido empurrada para trás, quando a parede de som, anteriormente abafada, a atingiu com força total. Luzes brilhantes e de várias cores dançaram na frente dela, enquanto ela olhava para os alunos tagarelas e os vários adultos. Ninguém a notou parada na porta. Ela olhou ao redor, procurando por um rosto amigável ou um sorriso familiar, mas só encontrou os olhos de estranhos. As borboletas que estavam descansando em seu estômago agora estavam voando freneticamente, implorando para que ela fosse embora enquanto ainda dava tempo.

Mas aí ela escutou a risada dele. As borboletas se congelaram, junto com o resto de seu corpo, reagindo involuntariamente ao som que ela conhecia tão bem. Os pêlos em seus braços e pescoço estavam arrepiados, e seus ouvidos procuraram pelo som novamente, para que ela soubesse em que direção andar.

Ela ouviu novamente. A risada estrondosa do professor Slughorn estava, definitivamente, soando do lado esquerdo do cômodo. Instintivamente, Lily se virou e andou determinadamente para o lado direito da masmorra. Ela se esgueirou pelo mar de pessoas, alguns alunos mais novos lhe dando sorrisos furtivos. Mas Lily parou apenas quando seu caminho foi obstruído pela longa mesa de comida. A maioria das comidas era cara e chique (que sequer eram tão boas assim, na opinião de Lily) que só estavam ali para impressionar os convidados ricos e poderosos, e intimidar os que não fossem tão bem resolvidos.

Agradecidamente, após seis anos de comparecer a essas festas horríveis, Lily sabia que, em algum lugar daquela mesa, teria tortas de abóbora, mas ela também sabia que teria alguma "comida" de fantasma em outro lugar e ela queria ficar longe disso.

Ela notou que alguns dos fantasmas de Hogwarts estavam na ponta direita da mesa e rapidamente caminhou na direção oposta.

Foi quando ela ouviu outra risada, embora esta tenha causado uma reação física bastante diferente. A risada profunda de James alcançou seus ouvidos e seus olhos começaram a, instintivamente, procurar ao redor pelo brilho dos óculos dele ou os cabelos negros bagunçados, enquanto as borboletas surgiam novamente em seu estômago e seu coração disparou em seu peito.

Não foi difícil de achá-lo. Ele tinha ficado tão alto, que ele era uma cabeça mais alto do que aqueles ao seu redor. Ele estava meia mesa longe dela e apenas o conhecimento de que ele estava próximo a acalmou instantaneamente. Ele parecia estar contando uma história para a garota ao seu lado, já que estava falando animadamente e gesticulando.

Pela primeira vez desde a discussão deles na noite anterior, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Entretanto, não durou muito, já que a garota com quem ele estava conversando começou a gargalhar e se inclinou para frente, tocando-o gentilmente no braço. Ela quase fez uma careta, mas se parou quando James (ainda rindo) ergueu os olhos. Seus olhos marrons imediatamente encontraram os dela e um sorriso largo apareceu no rosto dele.

- Lily! – ele chamou e acenou. A garota loira (que Lily notou ser muito bonita) se virou e olhou para ela, também sorrindo. Lily acenou levemente e forçou as esquinas de sua boca se erguerem no que ela esperava que parecesse com um sorriso. – Você veio! – James falou, incapaz de esconder a felicidade em sua voz. Ele jogou os braços ao redor dela e a abraçou rapidamente e antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele a soltou e estava parado ao lado da garota loira mais uma vez. – Lexi, você conhece Lily, certo?

- Ela é a Monitora Chefe, lógico que a conheço. – a loira disse, lançando outro sorriso apropriado, revelando os dentes perfeitos.

- E, Lily, você se lembra da Lexi?

Lily estudou seu rosto rapidamente, as ondas gentis de cabelo dourado e olhos castanhos claros pareciam familiares.

- Lexi... De Transfiguração, certo?

- Isso! Boa memória!

- Acho que nunca te vi numa dessa antes. – Lily começou, indicando a festa que estava acontecendo ao redor deles com um gesto de mão. – Você normalmente falta ou...

- Oh, não, eu não sou convidada. Eu sou horrível em poções e meus pais são 'meros' lojistas, o que definitivamente não é deslumbrante o bastante para merecer um convite próprio. – ela olhou para James, que girou os olhos. – Não, eu vim com James.

Lily tentou pareceu educadamente desinteressada e manteve o rosto inexpressivo, enquanto James estava estudando seu rosto, como que tentando detectar algo escondido sob sua cuidadosa fachada.

- Você não quis trazer um dos Marotos? – Lily perguntou no que ela esperava soar como uma pergunta desinteressada, como se ela não ligasse realmente para a resposta.

- Não pense que eu não tentei! Os três me falaram que eu não poderia pagá-los o bastante para vir. Moony... Er, Remus. – explicou rapidamente para Lexi. – Tentou dizer que seria rude eles virem se não foram convidados, mas ele só estava tentando ser diplomático. – James respondeu jovialmente.

- Por que eles não são convidados? – Lexi perguntou.

- Bem, Sirius provavelmente deveria ser, já que ele é rico, sangue puro e sua família certamente tem membros em trabalhos de alto escalão... Mas, também, eles são Blacks e eu acho que Sluggy sabe que a reputação deles é menos que perfeita. Remus não tem dinheiro o bastante e Peter... Bem, Peter não é, exatamente, o gnomo mais brilhante do jardim, se você me entende.

Lexi olhou para James especulativamente e perguntou:

- Você está dizendo que Peter é um gnomo estúpido?

- Isso é exatamente o que eu estou dizendo! Uau, você é tão inteligente. Não é a toa que você está na Corvinal. – James disse sarcasticamente (e com um pouco de flerte também, Lily sentiu).

- Ra, ra. – Lexi zombou e o cutucou divertidamente no estômago. – Eu vou ver se encontro algo comível nessa mesa. Vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. – James respondeu e Lily balançou a cabeça. James se virou e olhou para Lily por um longo momento. – Fico feliz que você tenha vindo. – finalmente disse, um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Sim, bem... Eu suponho que você estava certo. Eu não quero ficar presa em uma rotina.

- Uma rotina! É isso que eu estava tentando falar noite passada... Só ficava saindo da forma errada. – Lily lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou ao seu redor, seus olhos pousando mais uma vez em Lexi, que estava conversando com um bruxo velho.

- Ela parece ser legal. – Lily disse, incapaz de se parar. Ela não queria soar enciumada, não depois do que aconteceu da última vez que ela achou que James tinha um encontro.

- Ela é. Eu não conseguia agüentar a idéia de vir nessa festa horrível sozinho e eu encontrei com ela quando estava vindo pra cá e perguntei se ela gostaria de vir comigo. – ele explicou, fazendo Lily se sentir um pouco melhor, embora não completamente. Um silêncio embaraçado passou por eles, enquanto a festa continuava.

- Então... – Lily começou, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. – Como está sendo sua primeira experiência em uma festa do Clube de Slug? – James girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Ele olhou ao redor, para todas as pessoas que estavam passando e batendo nos cotovelos dos outros.

- É tão horrível quanto eu sempre imaginei. Definitivamente, eu não me sinto mal que essa seja minha primeira vez. – James tagarelou, antes de tomar um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada em sua caneca. – Eu não consigo acreditar que você vem à essas coisas. Como você agüenta?

- Com um _monte_ de cerveja amanteigada. – Lily brincou, fazendo James rir. – Talvez uma dose de firewhiskey. – ela sorriu timidamente e continuou. – Não, normalmente eu tento trazer alguém... Ou no mínimo forçar Mary a vir comigo, para que eu não fique _completamente_ entediada o tempo todo. Eu traria Jenna, por que ela é divertida nessas coisas, mas ela sempre quis que eu a pagasse ou algo assim.

- Falando disso, você me deve... Muito! – James anunciou, enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas para ela. – Agora, não se preocupe, isso não quer dizer necessariamente dinheiro. Tipicamente, eu cobraria bem caro por um evento desses, mas eu ficaria perfeitamente satisfeito se você fizesse meu dever de Feitiços por uma semana. – James sugeriu, um brilho arteiro nos olhos.

- Oh, quão gentil.

- Não sou nada além de cortês. – James sorriu largamente.

- Por que eu deveria lhe pagar? Você não é meu _par_. – Lily provocou, embora não tenha notado a breve hesitação no sorriso de James. – Você está aqui por vontade própria. Eu não te devo nada. – Lily mandou um sorriso insolente para ele.

- Oh, certo. Então... Você não se importaria se eu fosse embora. – James disse e fez menção de colocar seu drinque na mesa e ir.

- NÃO! – Lily gritou, rindo, fazendo as pessoas ao seu redor se virarem e lançar um olhar irritado na direção deles. Lily segurou a mão de James para impedi-lo de se afastar. – Eu faço seus deveres de Feitiços por um mês, mas não me deixe aqui.

James sorriu genuinamente e apertou seus dedos, antes de soltar e deixar sua mão balançar ao lado de seu corpo.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – ambos permaneceram em silêncio por um momento e se olharam, permitindo que o duplo sentido de suas palavras serem absorvidas. Lily tentou não deixar aparecer em seu rosto o quanto as palavras dele tinham lhe afetado. Ela sabia que ele não intencionara isso de uma maneira profunda, mas as palavras ainda lhe proveram um grande conforto.

Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu quietamente:

- Obrigada.

Eles foram puxados para fora desse momento quando Lexi subitamente correu até James e segurou seu braço.

- James! Você _tem_ que ver isso! – ela exclamou, animação clara em seu rosto. – Ernie Frakkenflin está dando uma mordida em comida de fantasma a cada três nuques que o pagam. – ela estava rindo calmamente e James imediatamente se juntou a ela.

- Isso é nojento. – Lily disse olhando para o grupo de pessoas, que estava se juntando na ponta direita da mesa. – Ele vai passar a noite na Ala Hospitalar.

- Eu sei! – Lexi riu. – Você tem um sicle que para me emprestar? – ela perguntou, voltando sua atenção para James, que estava esticando o pescoço para tentar ter uma visão melhor.

- Sim... Aqui. – respondeu, pondo a mão no bolso e tirando uma moeda prata. – Vamos assistir. – James colocou a mão nas costas dela e a empurrou levemente para frente e a seguiu. – Lily, você vem? – perguntou por sobre o ombro.

- Está tudo bem... Eu prefiro manter meu jantar no estômago, obrigada. – ele sorriu e voltou sua atenção para Lexi.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – ele murmurou.

- Eu sei, é nojento. – Lexi respondeu, embora ainda parecesse animada.

- Quero dizer, eu cobraria um galeão por mordida. – James provocou.

Lexi se virou para olhá-lo no rosto, o próprio contorcido entre risada e nojo.

- Isso é nojento, James Potter. – ela pausou por um momento. – Eu te pago um galeão amanhã no café da manhã, se você der uma mordida.

Lily o viu jogar a cabeça para trás e rir do comentário de Lexi e, então, eles saíram do seu campo de audição. Ela tentou forçar seus olhos para longe dos dois, enquanto eles caminhavam até a multidão crescente ao redor de Ernie Frakkenflin, mas não desviou os olhos até que eles tivessem sido bloqueados do que seu campo de visão por outros dois bruxos, que observavam com interesse.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e se virou para a mesa de comida, procurando por algo que parecesse apetitoso, mas descobriu que não estava mais com fome. Ela não conseguiu afastar a sensação de vazio que apareceu em seu estômago com a visão de James com Lexi. Lily suspirou novamente e atribuiu essa nova sensação às suas emoções malucas e a falta de sono das três ultimas semanas.

Por que, para ser honesta, ela devia estar feliz com a situação. O fato de que James tinha trazido outra garota a essa festa significava que ele, finalmente, estava começando a seguir em frente e a superá-la. Ela podia parar de se preocupar se o estava incentivando; ou se ela devia se afastar e passar menos tempo com ele. Ambos seriam capaz de sentar e relaxar, aproveitando que eram amigos sem se preocupar com emoções escondidas. Ela deveria estar aliviada.

E James não poderia ter encontrado uma garota melhor. Ela não conhecia Lexi muito bem, mas tinha falado com ela algumas vezes nas aulas de Transfiguração do ano anterior. Ela não era apenas uma garota bonita, mas era bastante engraçada e inteligente. E se sua memória estivesse correta, Lexi era uma fã alucinada de Quadribol. Ela não falou com Lily ou qualquer outro Grifinório depois que Corvinal perdeu para eles na final de Quadribol.

_Ela é perfeita para ele_, Lily pensou e, embora ela soubesse que esse pensamento deveria ser reconfortante, ele apenas a fez se sentir pior.

Ela não teve tempo de pensar sobre isso, entretanto, por que, sem aviso, a risada estrondosa do professor Slughorn estava bem atrás dela. Lily congelou instantaneamente, mas era muito tarde. Ele a chamou e ela se virou, resignada, para ver seus olhos arregalados (que estavam levemente desfocados) fixos nela. Um sorriso largo estava nas expressões dele e ele começou a cambalear na direção dela, arrastando um bruxo de aparência irritada consigo. Lily esperou que o horror que ela sentiu ao ser descoberta não estivesse aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Lily, minha querida! – ele chamou um pouco alto demais, antes de bater a mão nas costas dela um pouco rudemente, fazendo-a dar alguns passos para frente. – Fico feliz que você tenha vindo.

- Eu também. – Lily mentiu, enquanto colocava um sorriso muito forçado em seu rosto. – Como você está professor?

- Excelente! Excelente, minha querida, obrigado por perguntar! Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar alguém. – respondeu e, então, gesticulou para o bruxo ao seu lado. Ele era alto e viscoso, e parecia não ter saído ao sol em anos. – Fletch, você se lembra de quando eu te falei da minha _protégé? _– ele olhou para Lily e piscou, e ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo e um dedão erguido. – É ela. A bruxa mais talentosa que eu já tive a sorte de ensinar. Lily Evans, esse é Fletcher Pins... – mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, James tinha reaparecido e o interrompido.

- Lily! – ele chamou e, antes que Lily soubesse o que estava acontecendo, James tinha pegado seu braço, a virado e a puxado para um abraço apertado, embora breve. – Eu procurei você por todos os lugares! – ele contou, lhe oferecendo um sorriso largo. Lily o olhou com confusão, enquanto ele parecia extremamente divertido. Ele lhe deu uma pequena piscadela, antes de virá-la. – Sinto muito, professor, mas eu preciso falar com Lily desesperadamente. Nós temos assuntos importantes a discutir.

- Oh, bem... Suponho que tudo bem. – resmungou. Ele parecia bastante confuso, mas Lily podia ver que ele já varrendo a sala com os olhos, procurando outra pessoa para impressionar com suas conexões poderosas.

James passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela e começou a puxá-la na direção oposta.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – ela falou rapidamente, mas logo se permitiu ser puxada para longe, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Agora você realmente deve uma. – James murmurou sob a respiração, deixando seu braço voltar a balançar ao lado de seu corpo. Ele estava sorrindo afetadamente para ela, mas Lily apenas sorriu de volta.

- James, eu vou fazer _todo_ o seu dever de casa pelo resto do _ano_ por causa disso! – James olhou para ela, risada brilhando em seus olhos. – Você é meu herói... E eu sou eternamente grata. Embora você deva saber que agora que eu sei quão útil você é nessas coisas, você vai ter de vir comigo em todas elas. – Lily o informou, enquanto eles caminhavam pela multidão, que começava a diminuir, até a ponta da mesa que servia refrescos.

- Essa certamente é uma idéia. – James falou lentamente, embora a expressão em seu rosto deixasse claro que ele gostaria de não colocar o pé em outra festa do Clube de Slug. – Que tal da próxima vez você só ficar no Salão Comunal comigo. E se você realmente quiser uma festa, Padfoot e eu podemos te oferecer uma boa.

- Tenho certeza de que podem... – Lily começou, mas parou de falar quando Lexi andou até eles.

- Onde você foi? – ela perguntou em sua voz de canto. – Eu virei para te falar algo e você tinha sumido. – ela não parecia chateada; ela estava sorrindo e olhando para James.

- Eu tive que salvar Evans de um destino pior que a morte. – ele explicou, dando tapinhas nas costas de Lily. – Sluggy estava preste a dar o bote. – Lexi pareceu confusa e Lily começou a rir baixinho.

- Eu não... – Lexi começou, sua testa franzido, enquanto ela olhava para Lily.

- Eu não me preocuparia com isso, se fosse você. – Lily disse calmamente.

James bagunçou o cabelo e olhou para a festa, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

- O que vocês dizem, moças? Prontas para dar o fora?

- Sim! – Lily respondeu tão rapidamente que James não pôde evitar rir.

Lexi olhou ao redor e pareceu um pouco relutante em ir embora tão cedo, mas eventualmente olhou para James e sorriu.

- Sim, estou pronta. Quando Ernie começar a vomitar essa festa vai deixar de ser interessante. – Lily torceu o nariz perante a imagem mental que essas palavras criaram. Eles atravessaram o quarto rapidamente, James guiando o caminho, e tomando cuidando para evitar o professor levemente bêbado.

Quando eles chegaram ao corredor, Lily começou a se sentir um pouco embaraçada. Se James e Lexi estavam em um encontro, ela não queria ser a vela. Mas, também, ela não queria deixá-los sozinhos. O mero pensamento dos dois juntos fazia seu estômago se contorcer em desconforto.

Decidindo que seria melhor deixá-los sozinhos do que ser propositalmente grosseira, ela disse quietamente:

- Acho que eu te vejo no salão comunal. – então ela se virou um pouco, de modo que estava encarando Lexi. – E foi bom vê-la de novo.

- Você também. – Lexi respondeu, enquanto Lily começava a caminhar para longe deles, mas antes que ela desse mais que dois passos, James segurou o braço de Lily e a puxou para perto deles novamente.

- Uh-uh, acho que não. – Lily o olhou indignada, mas ele não se importou. – Ninguém anda sozinho pelos corredores... É sua regra.

- Sim, mas eu não quis dizer eu. – argumentou e soltou seu braço do aperto dele. – Eu sei me cuidar.

- _Lily_, já passa das dez horas. Agora não é hora de você dar uma de 'mulher independente'. – ela continuou a encará-lo de forma mimada, mas ele não estava recuando. – Você pode ficar aí e brigar comigo, antes de acabar desistindo ou você pode se adiantar e declarar derrota, por que essa é uma discussão que você não vai ganhar. – Lily cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ergueu o queixo, mas depois de um momento girou os olhos e assentiu. – Obrigado. – falou verdadeiramente. Eles se viraram para caminhar na direção do Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Lexi os estava observando apreensivamente e parecia desconfortável.

Lily os seguiu, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Ela não tinha intenção de falar com qualquer um deles, enquanto caminhavam para longe da festa e não tinha intenção de falar com James no caminho até a Torre de Grifinória. De fato, ela estava considerando dar a ele o tratamento do silêncio pelo resto da semana.

Mas enquanto James e Lexi conversavam calmamente, Lexi fazendo James rir tão facilmente quanto ele a fazia rir, Lily sentiu sua irritação sumir e, ao invés, o tão familiar sentimento de ciúme começou a mostrar a cara feia.

- Bem, eu me diverti. Obrigada por me convidar! – Lexi disse, lançando um sorriso brilhante na direção de James.

- Qualquer hora. – ele respondeu educadamente. – Obrigado por ter aceitado. Você, definitivamente, me salvou de uma noite cheia de tédio.

- 'Noite, Lily. – Lexi disse, voltando sua atenção para a ruiva. Lily tentou sorrir e acenou levemente, antes de Lexi se virar e ir até a entrada de seu salão comunal. James esperou até ela ter desaparecido completamente, antes de se virar para Lily. Ela não disse nada, tentando se manter à sua decisão anterior, embora não estivesse nem um pouco brava.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por alguns momentos, Lily determinada a ficar chateada e James satisfeito em deixá-la. Finalmente, Lily não agüentou mais. Ela sabia que algo ia acabar saindo de sua boca mais cedo ou mais tarde e ela queria se garantir de que não seria um comentário ciumento sobre o par de James.

- Eu sou capaz de ir sozinha até o salão comunal, sabe. – disse. Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto dele, que girou os olhos.

- Veja dessa maneira. Você me devia por te salvar de Slughorn... Agora nós estamos quites. Você não precisa fazer meu dever de casa. – quando ela ainda pareceu irritada, ele continuou mais seriamente. – Houve muitas ameaças contra os nascidos Trouxas ultimamente e eu só... – ele suspirou pesadamente e correu os dedos pelo cabelo novamente. – Eu não duvido das suas habilidades, certo? E eu sei que você consegue se cuidar. Eu _também_ sei que se você tivesse voltado sozinha, eu ficaria pensando nisso durante todo o caminho até o salão comunal. Só _me_ faz me sentir melhor saber com certeza de que você está bem. – ele a estava olhando intensamente, tentando mostrar quão sério ele estava falando. Ele sabia exatamente quão facilmente distraída ela era e quão ignorante de seus arredores ela estivera nas últimas semanas.

Ela retribuiu o olhar, tentando não deixar aparecer em seu rosto o quanto significava para ela que ele se importava tanto. Ela finalmente desviou os olhos e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- É minha regra, afinal... – ela murmurou, cedendo e continuando a caminhar na direção do buraco do retrato.

Ele assentiu e falou a senha para a Mulher Gorda. O retrato abriu com um estalo alto e James deu passagem para Lily entrar primeiro. O salão comunal ainda tinha um grande número de ocupantes, incluindo os outros Marotos, Jenna e Mary. Eles acenaram, mas Lily se sentiu exausta e caminhou até as escadas do dormitório feminino. James a seguiu depois de deixar todos saberem que ele já voltava.

- Ei. – ele chamou quando ela começou a subir as escadas. – Eu fiquei feliz que você tenha ido.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo e respondeu.

- Eu também. – ela o estudou por um momento, as esquinas de seus lábios se erguendo em um meio sorriso. – Eu fiquei feliz que você foi, também. Eu não acho que eu teria sobrevivido sem você.

- Você me conhece... Eu vivo para servir e proteger. – ele gracejou.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu suavemente, nenhum tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

O que ela fez a seguir, ela fez rapidamente, antes que tivesse tempo de se parar. Ela desceu os degraus e fechou o espaço ente eles, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dele apertadamente. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, permitido que o calor dele a tomasse por um segundo. Então, se afastou levemente e se ergueu na ponta dos pés, murmurando:

- Obrigada. – em seu ouvido e, então, o beijando rapidamente na bochecha, antes de se afastar e subir correndo as escadas.

Ele a observou partir, igualmente confuso e impressionado. Ele olhou para o último degrau, por onde ela tinha desaparecido, por muito tempo depois de ela ter ido, sentindo sua bochecha mais quente no lugar onde os lábios dela encontraram sua pele.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Bom, aí está mais um capítulo. Como a maioria prefere que as atualizações continuem de quinta-feira, assim será.

Acho válido frisar que o próximo capítulo é um monstro – com suas 28 páginas – e que _pode ser_ que a atualização da semana que vem saia um pouco atrasada, mas ela sairá ainda na semana que vem, certo? Aproveitando que estou falando do próximo capítulo, o título dele será: A Primeira Dança.

Comentem se acharem que o capítulo merece. E me deixem saber o que acharam da Lexi – que fará outra aparição – por que ainda não consegui decidir se gosto dela ou não haha.

Obrigada e até semana que vem.


	8. A Primeira Dança

**Capítulo Oito**

**A Primeira Dança**

- Então, - James começou, evitado seus olhos e passando mais tempo do que o necessário remexendo na fita adesiva, que estava soltando do rolo. Lily sorriu para si mesma, enquanto testemunhava algo visto por pouquíssimas pessoas: um James Potter nervoso.

Eles estavam trabalhando depois do jantar na terça-feira à noite, espalhando panfletos ao redor do castelo sobre a festa à fantasia de Halloween que ia acontecer naquela final de semana. Eles trabalharam incontáveis horas o semestre todo, planejando essa festa e colocando as coisas em ordem e Lily mal podia acreditar que finalmente estava na hora da festa acontecer. E o trabalho não estava nem perto de estar completo. Eles tinham finalizações para entregar, tinham que confirmar com a banda, com Madame Rosmerta, Filch, Professora McGonagall e os Elfos Domésticos (a quem James se referia como 'os fornecedores').

No momento, eles estavam no quarto andar, prendendo o que parecia ser o milionésimo panfleto na parede. Cada vez que Lily prendia um, ela aplicava um feitiço complicado que impossibilitava que o papel fosse descolado ou alterado por qualquer pessoa além dela.

- Então... – Lily repetiu quando James não continuou seus pensamentos. Ele ergueu os olhos e lhe deu um sorriso de desculpas, embora suas bochechas estivessem vermelhas.

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou. Lily sorriu novamente, enquanto descia da cadeira. Ela a levitou por mais de meio metro, antes de deixá-la cair ruidosa e descuidadamente. – Que tal colar um na altura dos olhos? – ele sugeriu em uma pobre tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Boa idéia. – Lily respondeu e esticou a mão, esperando por outra fita adesiva. Ela esperou mais alguns momentos, antes de incentivá-lo. – Você parece nervoso com algo.

- É... Eu, bem... Há algo que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar. – falou, sua voz morrendo no final da frase. Ela se virou para olhá-lo, as bochechas dele estavam vermelhas de novo.

- Vá em frente. – ela incentivou com um sorriso, antes de se virar para o panfleto e acenar com a varinha.

- Certo... – ele começou, cutucando o chão com os pés. – Eu estava me perguntando se você gostaria de ir à festa de sábado... Comigo. – seu rosto estava vermelho, assim como suas orelhas e pescoço. Quando ela não disse nada, ele imediatamente começou a tagarelar. – Quero dizer... Como amigos, é claro. Mas eu só estava pensando que, você sabe... Você não tem um namorado, eu não tenho uma namorada e nós provavelmente vamos ficar perto do outro o tempo todo... E eu sei que eu me divertiria mais com você do que se eu fosse com outra pessoa, então... É, o que você me diz?

- James. – Lily disse com a voz suave. Ela estava torcendo as mãos e deu um passo para mais perto dele. Seu tom de voz apologético o deixou saber qual seria a resposta dela antes mesmo de ela falar algo. Ele suspirou e olhou para ela, se resignando com o 'desculpe' que ele tinha certeza de que estava vindo. – Eu queria poder... Honestamente, eu queria. Mas Brady me chamou esta manhã, depois da aula de poções, e eu achei melhor dizer 'sim', no caso de ninguém mais me chamar. – explicou.

- Oh, certo, tudo bem. – James murmurou, tentando soar como se não se importasse tanto, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Se eu soubesse que você ia me chamar, eu teria dito 'não'. – ela continuou. James a olhou e tentou esconder o choque que sentiu com a honestidade dela. – Eu prefiro muito mais ir com você. – falou verdadeiramente, um leve rosado aparecendo em suas bochechas. – Como amigos, é claro. – esclareceu rapidamente, seu corar se aprofundando.

- É claro. – James respondeu quietamente. Ele estava dividido entre animação de que ela teria dito sim, se repreendendo por ter esperado tanto para chamá-la, e aquela emoção que ele não conseguia descrever. Era uma que fazia parecer que seu peito estava sendo lenta e dolorosamente esmagado. A que ele experimentava toda vez que Lily o lembrava que ainda pensava nele como amigo. Às vezes, ele tinha certeza de que ela também se sentia assim. Ele poderia jurar que quando ela lhe olhava, ele via algo diferente naqueles olhos profundos dela. Mas nada acontecia e ele percebia que era apenas um pensamento desejoso de sua parte e o que ele _achava_ ter visto era apenas esperança mal contida, que iria apenas machucá-lo mais e mais, quanto mais se permitisse se prender a isso.

Lily moveu sua cadeira novamente, arrastando-a ruidosamente pelo chão de pedra, e subiu nela. James pegou um pedaço de fita e a esticou para ela, observando-a prendê-la delicadamente no centro do papel e se esticar o máximo possível para prendê-lo à parede. Quando ela fez isso, a barra da camiseta subiu para um pouco além da cintura do jeans e revelou um pedaço de pele. Ele corou novamente e desviou os olhos, tentando se forçar a pensar em outra coisa além da pele nua de Lily.

Ele pigarreou ruidosamente e começou a falar.

- De todo modo, não é grande coisa. Eu só estou perguntando, por que eu achei que seria mais divertido ir com você do que ir sozinho. – James falou. Ele estava olhando para o chão, mas teve que olhar para ela quando Lily começou a rir.

- Quem é você?

- O quê? – perguntou, confusão aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Quero dizer, o que aconteceu com o James Potter arrogante, exibido, 'eu consigo qualquer garota que eu quiser'? – ela perguntou em uma horrível imitação dele.

- Eu mudei, lembra?

- Oh, certo! – Lily respondeu como se essa fosse uma revelação súbita. – Bem, uma coisa não mudou. – James ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, que descia da cadeira. – Você ainda pode ter a garota que quiser... Especialmente para ir à nossa festa _maravilhosa_.

- Exceto as garotas que já têm pares. – ele esclareceu.

- Bem, sim... Nós temos o azar de ir com homens inferiores. – ela pausou momentaneamente. – Embora eu tenha certeza de que há várias garotas _com_ pares que ainda iriam com você, se pedisse. – ela sorriu provocativamente para ele, que girou os olhos.

- Qual é... Essas garotas são... Bem, vamos apenas dizer acaba rápido com uma garota que lambe o chão por onde você passa.

- Você fala por experiência? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Infelizmente. – Lily riu quietamente para si mesma. – Para ser completamente honesto, não há muitas garotas nessa escola com quem eu queira passar uma noite inteira. Ir com você seria melhor do que ir sozinho, mas ir sozinho seria melhor do que ir com a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um momento, debatendo internamente se deveria ou não sugerir o nome que passou por sua cabeça. Ela conseguia pensar em apenas _uma_ garota com quem James se divertiria. Verbalizar isso significaria que ela, provavelmente, teria que agüentar uma noite toda os vendo rir e se divertir, mas guardar para si significava que ela preferia ver seu amigo miserável do que com outra garota.

- Que tal Lexi? – sugeriu. Ela o observou cuidadosamente, involuntariamente notando como ele reagia a sua sugestão. – Ela é legal... E engraçada. Aposto que vocês dois se divertiriam juntos. – as sobrancelhas castanhas dele se juntaram momentaneamente e, então, ele respirou fundo e a olhou com seu meio sorriso insincero e assentiu.

- É... Eu vou pensar nisso.

James ficou quieto a maior parte da noite depois disso. Ele perguntava se Lily tinha dito algo, mas se manteve em silêncio e já que Lily também se pegou em uma confusão de sentimentos conflitantes, nenhum dos dois falou muito pelo resto da noite.

Conforme a semana passou, ficou aparente que os alunos do sétimo ano não eram os únicos ocupados em encontrar um par para a festa. Era a única coisa de que _todos_ falavam. Não era possível andar pelos corredores do castelo sem ouvir um grupo de garotas risonhas falando sobre quem elas esperavam que lhes convidasse ou um grupo de garotos debatendo qual garota era mais bonita.

Quando o almoço de quinta-feira chegou, Lily estava feliz em ser capaz de se sentar com suas amigas e conversar sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse a última fofoca envolvendo os casais da festa de Halloween.

Infelizmente para ela, uma de suas melhores amigas era Jenna e os casais de Halloween eram _tudo_ sobre o que ela queria falar.

- Certo! Vamos falar de casais! – ela exclamou animadamente, enquanto colocava o prato na mesa e se sentava ao lado de Lily. Um gemido coletivo passou pelo grupo. – Oh, _qual é_! Nós temos que, pelo menos, falar sobre com quem _nós_ vamos. Nós precisamos saber na companhia de quem vamos estar. Quero dizer, se vamos passar a noite com uma perua inútil nós deveríamos apenas ser avisados com antecedência. – explicou, lançando um olhar de canto para Rosalyn, o que não passou despercebido por Mary e Lily.

- Bem, Sirius e eu vamos juntos... Obviamente! – Rosalyn disse em sua voz melosa, enquanto escorregava para mais perto de Sirius e lhe dava um beijo (muito barulhento) na bochecha.

Jenna jogou as mãos sobre a mesa e ficou boquiaberta.

- Não mesmo! Eu _nunca_ teria adivinhado. – falou sarcasticamente, antes de se virar para o resto do grupo e ignorar os olhares mortais que Rosalyn estava lhe mandando. – Mary, com quem você vai?

As bochechas de Mary ficaram coradas, enquanto o resto do grupo se virava para encará-la.

- Uh... Eu vou com Emmett. – respondeu em um tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. Instantaneamente, Lily começou a rir, enquanto Jenna lançava um olhar para Mary que dizia 'eu sabia'. Remus e James trocaram um dar de ombros, enquanto Sirius se voltava para sua torta de batatas.

- O que aconteceu com Bill? – Lily perguntou docemente, fingindo ignorância.

Mary lhe olhou feio por um momento antes de responder.

- Nós... Decidimos não nos ver mais.

- Sua destruidora de corações. – Jenna disse com um sorriso cruel e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação zombeteira. – Você sempre usa e manipula as pessoas para conseguir o que quer ou você só faz isso com os homens? – Mary a olhou feio, mas não disse nada. Jenna riu novamente, mas voltou com o que estava fazendo antes. – E Lily... Você será escoltada por Brady Wilkins. – ela torceu o nariz em desgosto, mas escolheu não falar mais nada. As três garotas já tinham tido uma longa discussão sobre a decisão de Lily, que terminou com Mary falando que Lily tinha feito a coisa certa e nobre; Jenna disse para deixar o 'nobre' para lá e falar para Brady que ela tinha mudado de idéia, de modo que pudesse ir com James.

- Eu não vou com ninguém. – Peter se intrometeu antes que Jenna pudesse perguntar. – Eu tenho um bom motivo e vocês verão por que eu decidi ir sozinho no sábado à noite.

- Ceeeerto. – Jenna respondeu. – Uh... Remus e eu vamos juntos...

- Sério! – Rosalyn guinchou, um sorriso afetado aparecendo em seu rosto. – Há algo que vocês dois precisam nos contar?

Jenna mediu Rosalyn com um olhar cheio de seu desgosto por ela, antes de responder.

- Sim... Uh, eu não queria tentar encontrar alguém que não me mataria de tédio a noite toda; e Remus não queria ser grosseiro e falar 'não' para todo mundo que o chamasse sem ter um motivo melhor do que 'eu não gosto de você', então nós decidimos ir juntos. – sua voz não tinha nenhuma pitada de diversão e quase havia desafio em suas palavras. Lily e Mary observaram sua amiga cuidadosamente, procurando pelos sinais da rara, mas perigosa, 'explosão da Jenna'. Felizmente, Rosalyn não disse mais nada e Jenna decidiu não forçar.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio tenso, Jenna falou novamente, sua voz um pouco mais dura do que antes, mas pelo menos não estava mais cheia de ódio.

- James, com quem você vai?

- Eu vou stag¹. – ele falou com o rosto sério. Imediatamente, Sirius e Peter começaram a rir e Remus se engasgou com seu pudim. James começou a sorrir como um maluco e bateu nas costas de Remus, para que ele voltasse a respirar. Ele olhou para Sirius, que parecia estar tentando muito parar de rir, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Lily olhou de um garoto para outro, confusão aparente em seu rosto.

- Eu não entendo... O que é tão engraçado?

James a olhou, seu sorriso arteiro ainda no rosto.

- Piada interna. – respondeu rapidamente, o que pareceu apenas incentivar a risada dos outros garotos.

- Garotos são estranhos. – Mary murmurou, antes de colocar uma colher de pudim na boca.

O resto da semana passou rápido, e Lily sentia que ainda havia muito a ser feito e não havia tempo o bastante. Mas, de algum modo, por algum milagre, eles chegaram ao sábado e Lily se viu no dormitório feminino, com nada para fazer além de vestir sua fantasia e se aprontar para a festa. Rosalyn tinha terminado há muito tempo e ela e Sirius já tinham ido para Hogsmeade para fazer seja lá o que Sirius e Rosalyn faziam quando estavam sozinhos (Lily realmente não gostava de tentar imaginar).

Jenna tinha terminado em seguida, mas esperou até Mary estar pronta, antes de descer. Lily não tinha certeza do que Jenna estava fantasiada, porque ela não queria explicar, mas tinha garantindo que era bem mais engraçado quando Remus estava com ela. Mary e Emmett estavam indo como _Romeo e Juliet_² e ela estava linda quando tinha terminado de se arrumar. Ela estava usando um vestido inglês antigo e complicado e tinha mais grampos de cabelo do que Lily já tinha visto, mantendo suas mechas no lugar. Lily quisera descer com elas, mas Brady tinha insistido em não chegar mais cedo, afirmando que uma entrada pontual era a maneira legal de se fazer atualmente. Lily não estava com vontade de discutir, então ela apenas aceitou.

Ela admitia que uma vez que todos tinham saído, tinha sido realmente bom poder usar toda a bancada e ter o espelho todo para si. Ela tinha passado boa parte de duas horas colocando a maquiagem e prendendo o cabelo de maneira complicada com grampos, algumas mechas soltas ao redor de seu rosto.

Quando terminou, ela se olhou uma última vez no espelho, antes de descer. Ela analisou seu trabalho com orgulho. Ela nunca tinha colocado tanto esforço em uma fantasia de Halloween antes. Tipicamente, ela se vestia normalmente e diria às pessoas que ela era uma bruxa ou encontrava as orelhas de rato e desenhava o bigode em suas bochechas. Entretanto, essa noite ela estava usando um vestido dourado até os joelhos. A camada inferior era justa, acentuando suas curvas nos lugares certos. Mas a camada de cima era de um material esvoaçante, que brilhava levemente quando ela se movia. Ela tinha passado uma boa quantidade de glitter em seus ombros e colo, e tinha desenhado pequenos redemoinhos dourados no canto dos olhos com tinta dourada.

No geral, ela pensou que estava bem.

Ela sorriu para si mesma no espelho e esticou o material do vestido sobre seus quadris e re-enrolou uma mecha que tinha se desfeito.

Ela não sabia por que estava, de repente, tão preocupado com sua aparência. Ela nunca ligava muito para o que os outros pensavam de sua aparência. Mas agora ela sentia a familiar sensação de borboletas em seu estômago, enquanto se preparava para descer as escadas até o Salão Comunal.

Ela adicionou o toque final a sua fantasia: um par de pequenas asas douradas, que estavam presas às costas de seu vestido por um feitiço (graças ao Professor Flitwick). Com um suspiro pesado, ela se virou e caminhou para a porta. Enquanto ela descia as escadas, o eco dos seus saltos soando alto na escadaria deserta, ela esperava que Brady já estivesse pronto para ir. O quanto antes eles saíssem, menos tempo ela teria que ficar sozinha e se sentir desconfortável.

Quando ela entrou no Salão Comunal, imediatamente começou a procurar pelas mechas loiras de Brady. Ela gemeu internamente quando seus olhos não o encontraram.

Mas, então, seus olhos encontraram outra pessoa. Ele estava parado perto do fogo, olhando-o intensamente. Ele estava usando um smoking impecável, com uma barra longa e uma gravata borboleta. Uma falsa coroa de ouro estava presa de maneira torta em seu cabelo, o qual ele tinha tentado usar gel para domar, embora um tufo estivesse bagunçado na parte de trás. Ela não podia negar que ele estava bonito. De fato, ele estava _bastante_ bonito. Ela tentou ignorar a voz em sua cabeça que ainda desejava que ela tivesse dito 'não' a Brady para que pudesse ir com James.

- Brady ainda está lá em cima? – perguntou, o assuntando.

- Sim, ele ainda estava... – começou enquanto se virava, mas parou de falar no meio da sentença quando seus olhos a encontraram. Seu queixo praticamente caiu quando seus olhos analisavam sua aparência. Aquele olhar familiar (que Lily frequentemente fingia que não significava o que ela sabia significar) apareceu nos olhos dele. As esquinas de sua boca começaram a se erguer lentamente. – Uau... Lily... Você está... Inacreditável. – ela abaixou a cabeça, esperando esconder o sorriso enorme e corar que estavam aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Obrigada. – falou quietamente. Ela imediatamente sentiu que aquela tarde que tinha passado se arrumando tinha valido completamente a pena.

- É sério, Lily. Você está linda... Bem, melhor que isso, na verdade. Eu não consigo pensar em palavras boas o bastante para descrever quão linda você está. – seus olhos ainda corriam por ela, ainda parecendo completamente maravilhado.

- Você não está tão mal, também. – Lily respondeu, tentando tirar o foco de si. Ela temia que, se ele continuasse a falar sobre sua aparência, ela ficaria tão vermelha que seu rosto não voltaria à cor normal pelo resto da noite.

James deu de ombros e começou a correr uma mão pelo cabelo, antes de parar e ajeitá-lo novamente.

- Nah, meu cabelo está estranho.

- Parece arrumado.

- Uma façanha difícil de conseguir. – ele informou.

- Sabe... Depois de todos esses anos que eu te falei tanta besteira sobre o quão bagunçado seu cabelo é, eu tenho que admitir que gosto mais quando está bagunçado. – ela sorriu largamente para ele, que riu, embora ainda mexesse nervosamente no cabelo. – Então... Consegue adivinhar o que eu sou? De todas as pessoas nessa escola, você deve ser a única a descobrir.

Ele a mediu com seriedade zombeteira, esfregando o queixo e cerrando os olhos, enquanto a olhava.

- Um anjo? – perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça, um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto. – Uma fada?

- Nope.

- Duende? – ele pareceu confuso quando ela balançou a cabeça novamente. – Eu estou ficando sem opções... Vou ter que começar a chutar em qualquer coisa com asas agora. – um brilho divertido apareceu em seus olhos. – Um hipogrifo?

- O quê? – Lily ofegou.

- Não? Que tal uma gárgula?

- James! – Lily brigou, fingindo indignação, antes de lhe bater divertidamente no braço.

- Oh, eu só estou brincando e você sabe. – Lily meramente respondeu com uma carranca, da qual ele riu. – Eu desisto. O que você é?

- Não é óbvio? – ela sorriu docemente para ele. – Eu sou um Pomo de Ouro.

Mais uma vez, os olhos de James se arregalaram, enquanto ele a analisava novamente.

- Maneiro! – exclamou, sorrindo largamente para ela. – Sério... E eu não estou falando por falar... Essa é a melhor fantasia DE TODAS! – Lily riu, divertida com sua reação.

- Eu achei bastante inteligente. Brady já tinha decidido que ele ia como um jogador de quadribol e me disse que eu precisava pensar em algo que combinasse. Eu considerei em ir como um Balaço, para que eu pudesse correr por aí e bater nas pessoas, mas decidi que um pomo de ouro seria mais bonito.

James riu.

- Eu não sei, aposto que você faria um Balaço maravilhoso. – ele murmurou e Lily se amaldiçoou ao sentir suas bochechas ficarem coradas de novo.

Um momento estranho passou entre eles, quando nenhum dos dois falou algo ou olhou para o outro. Lily limpou a garganta e olhou para James.

- Quem você é suposto a ser? – perguntou.

Um sorriso arteiro apareceu no rosto dele.

- Adivinha.

- Um... Rei Trouxa? – James balançou a cabeça. – Um hipogrifo? – Lily sorriu maliciosamente quando ele lhe deu um olhar de censura zombeteira.

- O príncipe encantado... Obviamente. – James informou.

- Ah, sim! Por que eu não notei antes? – Lily provocou divertidamente.

- Eu queria fazer algo mais criativo, mas Lexi já tinha a fantasia de Cinderela e eu não queria fazê-la comprar uma nova. Mas, você sabe, eu estou bonito, então... Não estou reclamando. – ele lhe deu uma piscadela e não notou a expressão de choque que passou rapidamente pelo rosto dela, antes que ela voltasse a controlar suas emoções.

- Oh, então você decidiu ir com Lexi? – perguntou em uma voz mais alta e aguda que o normal.

- Sim... Eu não te contei? – Lily balançou a cabeça e tentou parecer estar satisfeita com a novidade ao invés de aborrecida, que era o que ela estava. – Sim, eu esbarrei nela noite passada e ela disse que não ia com ninguém e eu me lembrei do que você disse na outra noite... E você estava certa. Eu vou me divertir mais com ela do que sozinho. – ele explicou, embora se ele fosse ser honesto, ele sabia que era porque ele queria alguém que fosse capaz de distraí-lo do fato de que Lily era o par de outra pessoa.

- Bem... Isso é bom, então. – Lily falou.

Eles foram salvos de uma conversa embaraçosa por uma porta batendo e barulhos de passos descendo a escada do dormitório masculino. Brady entrou no Salão Comunal completamente vestido no uniforme vermelho de Grifinória. Seu cabelo loiro estava bagunçado para fazer parecer que ele estivera voando e ele carregava sua Cleansweep 4 sobre o ombro. Ele sorriu friamente para James e andou até Lily.

- Está pronta? – perguntou bruscamente.

Lily sorriu para ele e assentiu.

- Você está bonito. – falou educadamente.

- Oh, sim, você também. – respondeu, olhando-a rapidamente. James girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça pelas costas de Brady. – Vamos. – ele incentivou.

- Certo... James, você vem? – perguntou, se virando para ele, enquanto Brady ia à frente.

- Sim, eu preciso ir pegar a Lexi de todo modo.

Mas assim que os três saíram do Salão Comunal, eles encontraram Lexi. Ela estava incrível. Seu cabelo loiro estava preso no alto de sua cabeça e ao redor dele estava uma tiara brilhante. Ela estava usando um vestido tomara que caia longo, de um azul claro, que parecia mais liquido do que material, que ela tinha combinado com um sapato de vidro (ou, no mínimo, um sapato de plástico bastante limpo e brilhante). Ela estava sorrindo divertidamente, o que Lily achou que a deixava ainda mais perfeita do que ela já estava.

- Falando do diabo! – James exclamou animadamente, passando por Lily e Brady até onde Lexi estava. Ele se inclinou e a beijou na bochecha. – Você está linda... Verdadeiramente bonita.

- Obrigada. Isso _quase_ faz valer o tempo que você está atrasado. – ela falou, lhe dando um olhar cheio de significado, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

- Eu estou atrasado? – ele perguntou chocado e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. Imediatamente seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão apologética. – Oh... Desculpe.

- Está perdoado. – ela respondeu rapidamente, se desencostando da parede. – Agora, vamos, antes que nós percamos a festa toda.

Então, os quatro começaram a caminhar pelos corredores do castelo, saindo para os jardins quando chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada.

- Ei... Eu quero ver se você consegue descobrir isso. Adivinha o que a Lily é. – James falou para Lexi. Ela olhou para Lily, que sorriu timidamente.

Lexi ficou em silêncio por um momento e olhou rapidamente para Brady (que estava ajeitando a proteção do peito) e respondeu.

- Ela é o Pomo de Ouro. – Lily sorriu e olhou para James, cuja boca se abriu.

- Como você sabia? – ele exigiu.

- Não é difícil descobrir. O par dela é um jogador de Quadribol e ela está toda vestida de dourado, com um par de asas nas costas. Qualquer um com metade do cérebro conseguiria descobrir. – ela raciocinou. James fungou e Lily sorriu contra seu punho, tentando esconder sua risada. – Aliás, Lily, você está incrível. – Lexi adicionou.

Por algum motivo, essa demonstração de gentileza pegou Lily fora de guarda. Ela estava tão presa nessa competição de mentira pela atenção de James, que sequer existia, que tinha se esquecido que ela e Lexi não tinham um motivo de verdade para se desgostarem.

- Ela está, não é? – James concordou com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Obrigada. – Lily murmurou, um sorriso embaraçado aparecendo em seu rosto, enquanto Lexi examinava James com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Você também está bonita.

- Obrigada... E eu sei. – brincou, fazendo James rir. – Eu tinha todo esse plano da Cinderela chegar sozinha ao baile, procurando por seu Príncipe Encantado... E aí esse cara apareceu e estragou tudo. – falou, batendo no estômago de James.

- Olha, sinto muito se eu estraguei toda sua diversão... Mas você me ofereceu uma chance de andar a noite toda com uma coroa e uma espada, embora seja uma sem corte, mas uma espada do mesmo jeito. Eu seria idiota de dispensar uma oportunidade dessas.

- Para não mencionar que você está dando a todos uma chance de ver como você fica com um cabelo normal. – ela riu. James torceu o nariz e amassou o cabelo.

- Você prefere arrumado? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu imediatamente. – O faz parecer mais adulto.

Enquanto eles andavam até Hogsmeade, começou a ventar. Lexi começou a tremer e seus dentes estavam batendo ruidosamente. James não demorou muito a notar e ele imediatamente tirou o paletó e o colocou ao redor dos ombros de Lexi. Ela sorriu para ele e apertou a peça de roupa ao redor de seus ombros. James olhou para Brady com os olhos arregalados e indicou Lily com a cabeça, quando notou os arrepios que se espalharam pelos braços nus dela.

- O quê? Eu não consigo tirar a capa se não tirar a proteção... E aí eu pareceria um idiota. – Brady justificou defensivamente.

James o olhou incredulamente, como se estivesse tentando decidir se ele estava brincando ou não. Quando chegou a conclusão de que, de fato, Brady estava falando sério, falou:

- É, ao invés você está parecendo um otário.

- Desculpe? – Brady explodiu, dando um passo ameaçador para perto de James, que apenas pareceu espremer Lily entre os dois. – A última vez que eu chequei, não é você quem decide o que eu faço com o _meu_ par.

Lily ergueu as mãos, colocando uma no ombro de James e fechando a outra ao redor do braço de Brady.

- Honestamente, não é grande coisa. – ela se intrometeu em um tom alto. – Eu não estou com tanto frio e nós estamos quase chegando. – James continuou a fuzilar Brady com os olhos, que se soltou do aperto de Lily.

As coisas continuaram tensas entre os dois garotos pelo resto da caminhada, mas até eles tiveram que parar e analisar o Três Vassouras quando os quatro entraram. Estava incrível. Havia teias de aranha por todo o cômodo e algumas até tinham grandes aranhas as escalando. As grandes lanternas de abóboras que James e Sirius tinham passado uma eternidade esculpindo, estavam brilhando maldosamente nos cantos. As luzes estavam fracas o bastante para criar o clima perfeito de Halloween, mas não estava escuro a ponto de não se poder ver. E a parte favorita de Lily, havia fumaça flutuando sobre a pista de dança, girando levemente quando as pessoas passavam por ela.

- Uau. – Lexi murmurou, verbalizando o que os quatro estavam pensando.

James e Lily se olharam, sorrisos satisfeitos idênticos em seus rostos. James ergueu uma mão e Lily, sem hesitação, bateu sua mão na dele.

Quando Brady notou isso, ele pegou a mão de Lily e começou a arrastá-la pelo cômodo, na direção oposta da mesa onde James tinha localizado todos seus amigos sentados.

- Espere! Você não vai sentar conosco? – James perguntou, observando sem ação enquanto Lily era arrastada em uma direção diferente.

Lily se virou para sorrir para ele e Brady parou, impacientemente batendo o pé.

- Sim, eu disse a Brady que nós podíamos nos sentar com os amigos dele. – ela estava menos do que animada com a situação, mas tinha cedido sabendo que ela tinha a escolha entre duas situações muito desconfortáveis. A primeira sendo a que ela tinha escolhido: sentar com Brady e seus amigos, os quais ela não conhecia muito bem, por que a maioria era mais nova que ela. A outra escolha era forçar Brady a se sentar com ela sabendo que ele não se dava bem com James, Sirius ou Peter. Ela tinha optado pelo sacrifício próprio. Para não mencionar que Emmett e Brady eram bons amigos, então Lily tinha conseguido convencer Mary a se sentar com eles também.

Ela acenou tristemente e então seguiu Brady até onde Mary, Emmett e Bill Barker estavam esperando por eles.

James a observou ir momentaneamente, e então se virou para Lexi, um sorriso em seu rosto que não alcançava seus olhos. Ele a guiou até a mesa onde Sirius, Rosalyn, Jenna, Remus e Peter estavam esperando. James puxou a cadeira para ela e se sentou ao lado de Sirius.

- Todos se lembram de Lexi Henderson, certo? – murmúrios cordiais soaram pelo grupo, com alguns sorrisos. Lexi acenou, enquanto olhava para as pessoas ao seu redor.

- Quem vocês todos são supostos a ser? – perguntou, olhando para todas as fantasias diferentes.

- Nós somos Adão e Eva. – Rosalyn anunciou. – O casal mais famoso da história do mundo.

- É... Na verdade, eu entendi essa, acredite ou não. – Lexi admitiu um pouco sarcasticamente. Sirius estava usando uma boxer com três folhas presas, enquanto Rosalyn usava o que parecia ser um biquíni da cor da pele, com folhas presas às áreas que, tradicionalmente, precisavam ser cobertas. Seu longo cabelo castanho estava solto e espalhado ao redor de seus ombros e ela tinha, estrategicamente, prendido alguns galhos e folhas nele. – Vocês não congelaram no caminho até aqui?

- Oh, nós encontramos um modo de nos manter aquecidos. – Sirius respondeu sugestivamente, um sorriso afetado e satisfeito em seu rosto. Jenna, que estava sentada do lado de Rosalyn (e a observando com uma expressão insatisfeita), torceu o nariz.

- Isso é mais informação do que precisamos saber. – falou sob a respiração, mas alto o bastante para que Rosalyn se virasse lentamente para encará-la.

- Eu só estou respondendo a pergunta da moça. – Sirius informou, sentindo a tensão e querendo quebrá-la, para que Rosalyn não ficasse de mal humor a noite toda.

Remus também pareceu notar e se intrometeu para continuar respondendo a primeira pergunta de Lexi.

- Você já ouviu a música Trouxa, _Hey Diddle Diddle_? – Lexi balançou a cabeça, um franzir se formando em sua testa. – Bem, é assim, _hey Diddle Diddle, o gato e o violino, a vaca saltou sobre a lua. O pequeno cachorro riu por ver tal esporte e o prato fugiu com a colher._

- Ceeerto...

- Nós somos o prato e a colher! – Jenna anunciou animadamente. Ela e Remus se ergueram simultaneamente. Jenna estava usando um vestido branco e tinha uma concha branca presa atrás de sua cabeça. Remus estava usando um terno completamente branco. Ele pegou sua varinha, batendo-a contra o estômago duas vezes e, instantaneamente, dois semicírculos brancos saíram de suas costas, para que ele parecesse com um prato. Todos começaram a rir e ele e Jenna se curvaram. Ela se sentou, enquanto Remus girava a varinha, fazendo os dois semicírculos sumirem e, então, ele também se sentou.

- Isso foi _muito_ bom! – Lexi riu. Então, se virou para Peter, que estava usando um smoking preto impecável. – E quem você é?

- Eu sou Bond, James Bond. – falou, tentando lhe dar um olhar sedutor. James e Sirius trocaram um olhar, antes de desviar os olhos rapidamente, como que para evitar explodir em risadas. – É por isso que eu não tenho um par. – Peter explicou. – James Bond nunca está com uma única garota. Todas as garotas o querem, mas ele é um solteirão.

- Então, por que exatamente _você_, de todas as pessoas, decidiu vir como ele? – Rosalyn zombou, olhando para ele. – Você não _escolheu_ não ter um par... Nenhuma garota quis vir com você. E eu não posso dizer que as culpo. Quero dizer, sem ofensas, mas você não é exatamente a melhor escolha, não estou certa? – ela olhou para Jenna, pedindo por suporte, um sorrisinho superior em seu rosto, enquanto o de Peter se abatia. Jenna parecia preste a estapear Rosalyn no rosto o mais forte que conseguisse.

Entretanto, Sirius chegou primeiro.

- O que está errado com você? – perguntou em tom de voz alto, raiva passando, perigosamente, por seus olhos.

- O quê? – ela perguntou defensivamente. – Eu disse 'sem ofensa'.

- Como você pode dizer algo assim de uma maneira _inofensiva_? Aliás, como você _pode_ falar algo assim?

- Você está do lado dele? – ela rosnou raivosamente.

- É claro que estou! – Sirius explodiu, jogando os braços para cima. – Não é ele que está ofendendo meus amigos!

- Na verdade, - Lexi interrompeu em voz alta, olhando nervosamente de Rosalyn para Sirius. – eu tenho que dizer que discordo de Rosalyn. Eu acho que Peter está muito bonito... Afável, até. De fato... E eu sinto muito por isso. – falou, se dirigindo a James. – O único motivo pelo qual eu vim com você é para que eu tivesse a chance de dançar com James Bond.

Sirius e Rosalyn ainda estavam bufando, mas o resto estava sorrindo.

- Bem, quem sou eu para negar o desejo de uma garota? – Peter falou, se erguendo, suas bochechas ainda coradas. Ele pegou a mão de Lexi e a levou até a pista de dança, onde a banda estava tocando uma música agitada. Ela se virou e piscou para James rapidamente, antes de começar a dançar.

- Ela é legal, Prongs. – Remus disse do outro lado da mesa. James assentiu em concordância e Jenna cutucou Remus nas costelas, lhe dando um olhar cheio de significados, mas ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. – O quê? Eu não disse que ela era mais legal que Lily, eu só falei que ela era legal... O que ela é.

Como que seguindo uma dica, James se virou sobre sua cadeira para olhar para a mesa onde Lily estava sentada. Brady parecia envolvido em uma conversa com Bill e, embora Lily abrisse a boca ocasionalmente para dizer algo, ela não parecia fazer parte da conversa.

Sua atenção voltou para sua própria mesa quando ele ouviu vozes se erguerem, vindas de Sirius e Rosalyn à sua direita.

- Eu não gosto que você fale assim comigo, Sirius. – Rosalyn ralhou.

- Bem, não fale merdas como aquela e eu não vou falar assim! – ele respondeu.

- Eu realmente não entendo por que você está tão chateado...

- Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso, Rosie. – Jenna se intrometeu, se virando em sua cadeira de modo que estava de frente para Rosalyn. Ela estava falando em uma falsa voz doce e era claro para todos na mesa que o que quer que ela fosse falar, era para ser hostil. – Tipicamente, as pessoas com alguma classe não falam coisas que sabem que irão machucar os sentimentos dos outros, ainda que seja algo que eles verdadeiramente pensem. Por exemplo, eu acho que você parece uma prostituta nesse momento, mas eu não falaria algo assim na sua cara. – ela sorriu carinhosamente e, então, se voltou para sua comida.

Suas palavras fizeram várias coisas acontecerem simultaneamente. O queixo de Remus praticamente caiu até a mesa, deixando sua boca aberta. James se engasgou em sua cerveja amanteigada e começou a tossir. Rosalyn se ergueu bruscamente, fazendo sua cadeira cair.

- SE VOCÊ TEM UM PROBLEMA COMIGO, POR QUE VOCÊ APENAS NÃO FALA, JENNA! ASSIM, PELO MENOS, EU NÃO TENHO QUE FICAR OUVINDO SEUS COMENTÁRIOS SARCÁSTICOS, QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE SÃO TÃO FOFOS! – Rosalyn rugiu, seus olhos brilhando de raiva.

Jenna se ergueu calmamente, uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Oh, eu adoraria falar o que eu acho de você. – começou suavemente. – Para começar, eu acho que você é uma...

Mas ela foi interrompida por Sirius, que se levantou e ergueu uma mão para Jenna, para que ela parasse de falar. Sua outra mão se prendeu no braço de Rosalyn.

- Não fale com ela desse modo. – ordenou, virando Rosalyn para lhe olhar.

A cabeça dela se ergueu para olhá-lo, o cabelo balançando atrás de si.

- Por que você está do lado _dela_? Caso você tenha se esquecido, _eu_ sou sua namorada. Você é suposto a estar do meu lado! – explodiu, batendo o pé.

- Bem, talvez se você não fosse tão horrível com meus amigos, eu estaria do seu lado! – Sirius retorquiu, sua raiva mais sob controle do que a dela, mas ainda evidente na maneira que ele estava flexionando os dedos. – Mas você já devia saber que se eu tenho que escolher entre meus amigos ou você, meus amigos vão ganhar. – ela piscou como se tivesse sido estapeada no rosto, mas em um segundo seu maxilar estava tenso e ela passou por ele, trombando no corpo dele o mais forte que conseguia, e batendo o pé por todo seu caminho até fora do bar.

Sirius se jogou em sua cadeira e a arrastou para frente de mau humor, nem olhando uma segunda vez para o caminho que Rosalyn tinha feito.

Durante esse tumulto, Lexi e Peter tinham voltado para seus lugares.

- O que eu perdi? – ela murmurou para James, que ainda olhava para seu melhor amigo com olhos arregalados.

- Vamos... Eu te explico em um minuto. – ele murmurou, se erguendo e indicando a pista de dança com a cabeça.

Ela o olhou incredulamente.

- Você está falando sério? Eu acabei de dançar! Eu quero comida! – reclamou.

- Se você prefere comida ao invés de informação, então fique a vontade e continue sentada. – falou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ela o olhou de maneira calculista por um momento, antes de girar os olhos e aceitar a mão que ele lhe oferecia. Ele lhe deu seu meio sorriso superior e a guiou até a pista.

Ela juntou as mãos atrás do pescoço dele, que colocou as próprias na cintura dela. Eles começaram a se balançar levemente, no ritmo da música, enquanto outros casais se juntavam a eles na pista de dança. James contou tudo o que tinha acontecido entre Sirius, Rosalyn e Jenna. Ela era uma boa ouvinte, seus olhos se arregalando nas partes animadas e até ofegando quando ele lhe contou que Sirius tinha, essencialmente, explicado para Rosalyn que ela estava em segundo lugar na vida dele, quando comparado aos seus amigos.

- Cara, você tenta fazer uma boa ação, - ela murmurou sarcasticamente quando ele terminou. – e você perde toda a fofoca boa. – James riu e assentiu. – Onde ela está agora? – perguntou, procurando ao seu redor por uma garota vestida de folhas.

Mas James não respondeu. O familiar cabelo vermelho tinha chamado sua atenção. Seu queixo estava apoiado contra seu punho, mas seu corpo estava virado de um modo que ela estava de frente para a pista de dança. James demorou um momento para notar que ela os estava observando... Talvez não intencionalmente, já que seus olhos verdes, normalmente brilhantes, pareciam um pouco desfocados, mas seu olhar estava fixo em James e Lexi.

Ela rapidamente notou que James a tinha notado. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela se sentou tão reta quanto uma tábua, chocada por ter sido pega no flagra. Suas bochechas coraram momentaneamente, mas ela não desviou os olhos. Ao invés, ela sorriu para ele e acenou. Ele sorriu em resposta e tentou ignorar a familiar sensação de alguém apertando seu coração com um aperto de aço.

- Ei! – Lexi disse em um to mais alto, cutucando seu ombro. – Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- O quê? – James gaguejou, afastando seus olhos do canto em que Lily estava sentada e os forçando na loira em seus braços.

- Eu perguntei se você sabia aonde Rosalyn foi... Mas você claramente não estava prestando atenção.

- Oh... Desculpe. – murmurou. – Uh... É, eu não sei onde ela foi. – ele tentou não fazer isso, mas não conseguiu se segurar. Involuntariamente, seus olhos passaram por Lexi, para onde Lily estava, mas ela não estava mais olhando para ele. Ao invés, ela estava virada para Brady, parecendo incrivelmente entediada.

Infelizmente, Lexi notou a direção dos olhos dele e olhou por sobre o próprio ombro. Ela olhou por um momento, antes de se voltar para James, que a estava observando com atenção. Ela tinha uma expressão arrogante no rosto, enquanto olhava em seus olhos marrons.

- MmmHmm. – ela murmurou, e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele novamente.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, usando sua melhor expressão inocente, mas ela viu além. Ela deu de ombros, mas continuou a olhar como se soubesse um segredo obscuro (o que ela meio que sabia, James se lembrou).

- Para quem você estava olhando? – ela perguntou docemente.

- Ninguém. – James respondeu rapidamente.

- Claro... Ninguém. – ela assentiu como se concordasse. – Ela certamente parece entediada, não parece?

- Eu não sei de quem você está falando... Mas, sim, tenho certeza de que ela está bastante entediada.

Lexi riu, e olhou para os próprios pés por um momento. Quando ela voltou a olhá-lo, ela tinha uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

- Você pode ir falar com ela, se quiser. Eu não me importo.

- Quem é o 'ela' de que você fala? – James provocou.

- James... Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – ele suspirou pesadamente e assentiu. – Eu sei que você gosta dela... Está tudo bem.

- Não, não gosto. – ele interrompeu automaticamente. Ela lhe deu um olhar que lhe disse muito claramente que ela não acreditava nele.

- Eu estou na Corvinal, lembra? Isso quer dizer que sou inteligente. – ele riu de novo, mas não disse nada. – Além do mais, eu não sou cega. Eu consigo ver que você gosta dela. – ele ainda permaneceu em silêncio, sem vontade de se incriminar de qualquer maneira. – Então... Se você quer ir falar com ela, eu entendo. Eu sou uma garota crescida, eu consigo ficar sozinha por alguns minutos.

Ele sorriu para ela e se maravilhou com o quão incrível ela realmente era. Ele não conseguia pensar em muitas garotas que lhe dariam permissão para passar o tempo com outra garota em uma festa que tinham ido juntos.

- Bem, eu aprecio a oferta, mas você ainda é meu par e não importa os sentimentos que eu posso ou não ter por Lily Evans, eu não vou te dar o pé só para passar o tempo com ela. – e com isso, a música terminou e ele a guiou de volta para a mesa.

Rosalyn tinha voltado e a atmosfera estava tão tensa como estivera antes de ela ter ido embora. Ela estava sentada com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e as pernas cruzadas. Seu pé estava balançando de uma maneira irritada e ela ficava mandando olhares de canto para Sirius. Jenna estava mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando determinadamente para frente, fingindo prestar atenção ao que quer que seja que Peter estava falando.

- Por que vocês não vão dançar? – James sugeriu, se sentando. – A banda é realmente boa... Eu saberia. Lily e eu devemos ter passado umas cinco noites seguidas ouvindo testes depois de testes. A maioria deles era horrível também, então quando ouvimos esses caras, contratamos...

- Eu não estou com vontade de dançar... Bem, é mais como eu não estou com vontade de dançar com meu _par_, então... – Sirius interrompeu rudemente. Rosalyn não disse nada, mas cerrou os olhos perante suas palavras. Remus e Peter trocaram um olhar desinteressado.

- Uau... Você é um péssimo par. – James falou em tom de seriedade zombeteira.

- Cala a boca, Prongs. – Sirius falou por entre dentes cerrados, mas James apenas sorriu para ele. Sirius girou os olhos, mas parecia menos mal humorado do que antes.

As próximas horas passaram bem. Sirius se animou eventualmente e, no processo, fez as pazes com Rosalyn de maneira informal, ao menos o bastante para que não ficassem pulando no pescoço do outro. Rosalyn e Jenna tinham escolhido se ignorar do que tentar qualquer tipo de conversa, na qual ambas iriam falhar eventualmente.

Lexi acabou sendo um par excepcional. Ela não estava nem um pouco intimidada pelos 'Marotos maus', como ela se referiu a eles em algum ponto da noite, fazendo os quatro garotos rirem. Ela brincou e contribuiu para a conversa, tão bem quanto o resto do grupo. Até mesmo Jenna foi mais simpática com ela, conforme a noite passava. James estava satisfeito que ele tinha decidido convidá-la ao invés de ir sozinho. Ao menos, assim, ele só olhava para Lily, do outro lado do cômodo, apenas algumas vezes, ao invés de olhar fixamente para ela a noite toda, o que ele provavelmente teria feito.

Em um momento, Lexi se inclinou para perto dele, depois de notar seu olhar para o outro lado do cômodo. Ela murmurou:

- Vá chamar a pobre garota para dançar. Ela parece morta de tédio. – ele estava pronto para lhe dizer não, mas quando a olhou, ela estava assentindo de maneira encorajadora. Para não mencionar que Lily realmente parecia entediada. Ela estava largada em sua cadeira, transformando seu guardanapo em confete.

- Certo... Mas eu já volto. – ele garantiu, enquanto se levantava.

- Não precisa se apressar. – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele sorriu de volta e se virou para ir até a mesa de Lily. Parecia que demorou muito tempo para atravessar o bar, mas ela não o percebeu se aproximando, já que estava envolvida em seu guardanapo.

- Com licença, madame. – falou, cutucando-a no ombro. – Gostaria de dançar? – perguntou, deixando a voz mais grossa. – Isso é, se seu companheiro não se importar. – ele olhou para Brady, que o examinava desconfiado, mas que deu de ombros e voltou a falar com Bill. Lily girou os olhos, enquanto James a ajudava se levantar.

- Obrigada. – ela falou, enquanto desamassava o vestido e seguia James até o centro do bar, onde os outros casais estavam dançando.

- É claro, minha querida. Eu estou honrado que alguém de sua beleza exuberante concordaria...

- Por que você está falando assim? – Lily interrompeu, embora estivesse segurando as risadas.

- Eu sou o Príncipe Encantado... É assim que sou suposto a falar. – James respondeu, fazendo-a perder o controle e rir.

- Bem, por favor, volte a ser James Potter ou eu vou me sentar.

- Feito. – James respondeu. Quando eles chegaram à pista de dança, a banda começou a tocar uma música lenta. James e Lily se olharam timidamente por um momento, antes de James lhe dar um pequeno sorriso e dar um passo para mais perto dela. Ele passou a mão direta por sob o braço dela e a pousou na base de sua coluna, enquanto apertava a mão direita dela contra seu peito. Então, eles começaram a se balançar no ritmo da música, o coração de Lily batendo um pouco mais rápido do que apenas alguns momentos antes.

- Lexi não se importa que você está dançando comigo? – ela perguntou, precisando se lembrar de que ele tinha um par.

- Na verdade, foi ela quem sugeriu. – James lhe informou. – Ela disse que você parecia entediada... E eu não posso dizer que discordo. – Lily girou os olhos novamente e James sorriu.

- Eu não tinha idéia de que era possível alguém falar tanto de Quadribol quanto Brady e Bill falam. Ele não falou nada sobre qualquer outra coisa desde que nos sentamos. – ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou, frustração óbvia em sua linguagem corporal. – Quero dizer, lembra quando eu costumava gritar com você e Sirius por falarem muito sobre Quadribol?

James enrugou o rosto em uma expressão de concentração.

- Não claramente... Você gritava tanto com a gente que meio que ficou tudo misturado. Bem... Isso e nós tínhamos a tendência de desligar. – Lily sorriu para ele e lhe bateu no ombro de brincadeira.

- Bem, vocês não eram nada comparados a esses dois. Ao menos, eu pude contribuir para a conversa quando eles estavam discutindo as chances de Grifinória ganhar a taça, mas quando a discussão foi para a _teoria_, eu me perdi.

- E qual sua opinião nas chances de Grifinória? – James perguntou em seriedade zombeteira, embora diversão brilhasse em seus olhos.

- Bem... Nossa apanhadora é muito boa...

- MmmHmm... Isso ela é. – James concordou.

- Nossos batedores são fortes e precisos. – Lily continuou e James assentiu. – Nossa goleira é... Uh, não muito boa.

James bufou.

- Isso é atestar o óbvio.

- _E_ provavelmente temos o melhor artilheiro que já passou por Hogwarts no último século e, de longe, o capitão mais inteligente nas quatro casas.

- Pare, você vai me fazer corar. – James provocou, embora ainda estivesse sorrindo de orelha a orelha perante o elogio dela. – De todo modo... Falando de goleiros ruins... Brady sabe que ele precisa devolver o uniforme?

De novo, Lily girou os olhos.

- Quer saber por que ele não gosta de você? É por que você o expulsou do time. Eu acho que ele está tendo problemas em se acostumar.

- Não é minha culpa que ele era um péssimo goleiro. Ele não conseguia me impedir de marcar nem quando eu estava com os olhos fechados... O cara mal conseguia ficar na vassoura. Já é difícil o bastante com Becca como goleira e, pelo menos, ela consegue impedir _alguns_ gols. Quero dizer... – mas Lily colocou a mão sobre a boca dele para o calar.

- Por favor, pare de falar sobre Quadribol. Eu acho que esses são os únicos quatro minutos da noite toda para uma conversa decente e eu não quero que seja sobre a habilidade da goleira.

Ele sorriu e assentiu para que ela afastasse a mão.

- Você que começou, sabe. – ela inclinou a cabeça e o olhou feio, o que apenas o fez rir.

A banda começou a tocar o último refrão e Lily gemeu ruidosamente.

- Não me faça voltar. – ela implorou, fazendo-o rir de novo, embora fosse óbvio que ele também não estava pronto para que a dança acabasse. – Sério, eu me diverti mais com você nesses poucos minutos do que o tempo todo em que estive aqui. – James tentou esconder o prazer que sentiu ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Eu também. – ele murmurou em tom de conspiração. Lily o olhou, descrença em seu rosto. – Não conte.

- Qual é. – ela falou, o olhando com os olhos cerrados. – Você tem Sirius, Remus, Peter e Jenna... E Lexi. – ela adicionou, embora não tivesse certeza de que tinha conseguido pronunciar o nome sem amargura.

James deu de ombros.

- Sim, mas eu fiquei acostumado a te ter por perto. – Lily sorriu involuntariamente e James a olhou do modo que apenas ele conseguia, fazendo-a sentir como se ele pudesse ver através dela... Ver seu lado real... E ele ainda gostava dela, afinal. Desviando os olhos e olhando para suas mãos, a sua grande cobrindo gentilmente a dela, ele disse. – Além do mais, você ainda tem a Mary, certo?

Lily suspirou profundamente.

- Não realmente. Ela e Emmett acabaram de voltar, então minhas escolhas de conversa incluem estratégia de Quadribol ou um festival nojento de amor. Ugh! – ela gemeu, enquanto a música acabava. Ela fechou os olhos e descansou a testa no peito dele. – Por que você não me chamou um dia antes? – ela murmurou no peito dele. James não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. Ela apoiou o queixo no peito dele, e olhou para ele, um bico nos lábios. – Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso. – provocou, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

- Bem, que tal mais uma dança, então? – James sugeriu, enquanto esfregava as contas dela gentilmente. – Acho que isso começa a compensar.

Lily sorriu para ele e se afastou um pouco, para que pudessem começar a se balançar quando a banda começou outra música.

- Não vai machucar. – ela respondeu serenamente.

- Sabe, eu acho que a festa está um estouro. – James refletiu depois de um segundo, olhando ao redor. – Todos parecem estar se divertindo bastante... A presente companhia excluída.

- Ra ra. – Lily murmurou secamente. – Graças a deus. Eu estava tão estressada com isso. Achei que nunca acabaríamos de planejar.

- Eu estava contando ao pessoal como demoramos em encontrar a banda...

Lily começou a rir.

- Eu juro que eu comecei a pensar que teríamos que reservar aquela banda de vampiros célticos. – James começou a rir com a memória. – Esses provavelmente foram os quinze minutos mais medonhos da minha vida. Quero dizer, eu sei que eles conseguem se controlar, mas eu ainda tenho certeza de que eles estavam prestes a sair do palco e nos matar.

- É, eu vi que você estava bastante tensa.

- Não, não viu. – ela riu.

- Definitivamente, vi. Você estava toda reta e o mais fundo na cadeira possível, e eu achei que você ia arrancar pedaços da cadeira de tão forte que estava segurando.

- O quê? É assim que eu sento! – ela insistiu.

- Não, não é... Você é tão cheia disso! – James provocou.

- Ahem. – soou a voz áspera de alguém à direita deles. Os dois pararam de dançar e olharam para o lado, apenas para se deparar com Brady parado ali. Ele estava oferecendo uma mão para Lily, embora seus olhos gelados não saíssem de James. – Posso interromper? Ela é _meu_ par, afinal. – pediu, embora seu tom de voz deixasse bastante claro que não era um pedido de verdade.

- Uh... Sim, claro. – James cedeu, soltando a mão de Lily e tirando a outra das costas dela. Ele se afastou relutantemente.

Os olhos dela nunca o deixaram e quando ele a olhou, ela lhe deu um sorriso agradecido.

- Obrigada pela dança. – falou. – Uma dança e meia, na verdade. – ela adicionou com uma piscadela. Ele riu e acenou, antes de voltar para sua mesa.

Brady não perdeu tempo para puxá-la para perto dele... Perto demais, na verdade. Eles estavam praticamente com as bochechas coladas e Lily não pôde evitar se sentir desapontada. No lugar dos braços fortes de James, estavam os finos (e ainda assim volumoso por causa das proteções do uniforme) braços de uma pessoa à quem ela se arrependia cada vez mais de ter dito 'sim'. Quando Brady os girou (um pouco rápido demais), seus olhos encontraram James, que estava sentado em sua mesa, desapontado. Ele não estava olhando para ela, então Lily não se sentiu culpada por deixar seus olhos presos nele tempo demais.

Ele estava _muito_ bonito esta noite, ela percebeu. Sua silhueta delgada estava acentuada pelo corte perfeito de sua roupa e a maneira que sua coroa estava equilibrada em sua cabeça apenas acrescentava ao seu charme de menino. Havia algo mais, entretanto. Ela não tinha certeza do que era... Mas havia algo intangível sobre ele que aumentava sua boa aparência daquela noite.

Ela balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos para tentar organizar seus pensamentos, mas quando ela os abriu de novo, lá estava ele. Ele estava brincando com a toalha rendada da mesa com seus dedos. Sirius estava lhe falando algo e Lily teve a impressão de que, seja lá o que ele estava falando, era para animar James. Remus e Jenna trocaram um olhar de quem sabe das coisas, antes de ela balançar a cabeça.

Lexi estava sentada com o corpo virado para ele. Ela estava sorrindo docemente para ele e corria uma mão pelas costas dele de uma maneira reconfortante. Ela se inclinou para mais perto e disse algo que o fez a olhar e sorrir. Então, ele suspirou e se sentou direito, claramente superando fosse o que fosse que o tinha deixado deprimido e voltando ao normal.

Lily engoliu e voltou a olhar para frente, embora a visão não fosse melhor, já que ela estava tão perto de Brady que tudo o que ela conseguia ver era seu pomo de adão.

- Então, o que está rolando entre você e o Potter? – ele perguntou. – Vocês são, tipo, um casal ou algo assim?

Lily ficou tão chocada ao ouvi-lo falar algo que não fosse relacionado com Quadribol que ela nem se importou com quão intrusiva essa pergunta era.

- Não, somos apenas amigos. – ela respondeu automaticamente. Então, depois de uma breve pausa, ela adicionou. – Você não acha que, se fossemos um casal, eu teria vindo com ele, ao invés de você?

Brady deu de ombros.

- Sim, mas, às vezes, as pessoas fazem coisas estranhas. E ele fala muito de você... Tipo, _muito_. – Lily corou e, pela primeira vez, estava grata que ele não a olhasse quando falava com ela, então ele não viu a cor vermelha que apareceram em suas bochechas.

- Bem, nós somos amigos... Deve ser por isso. E nós somos os monitores chefes, então temos que passar um monte de tempo juntos. Faz sentido que ele fale de mim. Especialmente nos últimos tempos, por que nós tínhamos tantas coisas para fazer para essa festa. Quero dizer, eu falo bastante sobre ele também, mas isso não quer dizer nada... – Lily tagarelou.

- Certo, certo... Nossa, foi só uma pergunta. Eu não estou te acusando de nada. – ele interrompeu.

O resto da dança foi silencioso e enquanto eles giravam muito rapidamente, Lily focou seus olhos nas paredes ao invés de deixá-los correr livremente, por que ela tinha certeza de onde eles iriam se focar. Ela não tinha certeza se Brady apenas não sabia sobre o que falar ou se ele estava chateado com ela, mas nessa altura ela sabia que preferia o silêncio a qualquer coisa sobre a qual pudessem conversar.

Quando a música acabou, Brady perguntou:

- Quer dançar novamente?

- Não, obrigada. – Lily respondeu rapidamente. – Eu estou um pouco enjoada por causa de todos os giros. Podemos nos sentar? - Brady respondeu com um dar de ombros e a guiou até a mesa.

Outras duas horas se passaram e era claro que a festa estava perdendo força. As pessoas que ainda estavam ali eram, em sua maioria, alunos do sexto e sétimo anos, embora as garotas estivessem sentadas, divididas entre ficarem alertas e adormecidas.

Mary e Emmett tinham voltado ao castelo há um bom tempo. Mary tinha dito que eles só estavam voltando para ter um lugar calmo para conversar, mas Lily não estava completamente convencida de que _falar_ era o que eles tinham em mente. Brady ainda estava falando do preço das Goles com Bill ou as desvantagens de ter um bastão leve ou os diferentes jogos da história que envolviam fraudes... Honestamente, Lily tinha parado de ouvir há algum tempo.

Embora Brady tivesse provado ser um par menos que perfeito, ela não se importava tanto. Afinal, ela tinha passado as últimas semanas recusando pessoas. A única coisa que realmente a chateava era a constante lembrança de tudo o que ela _poderia_ ter tido que se houvesse ido com James. Ele e Lexi dançaram a maior parte da noite, embora ambos tivessem dançando com outras pessoas do grupo deles também. Lily não podia evitar ver como eles riam facilmente com o outro, James jogando a cabeça para trás sempre que algo que ela havia dito o fazia gargalhar.

Ele parecia estar se divertindo e Lily não podia evitar pensar que ele, provavelmente, estava feliz que Lily tivesse dito não. Se ela não tivesse feito isso, ele nunca poderia ir com Lexi.

Enquanto esse pensamento passava por sua mente, ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela não gostava da idéia de ele de estar mais feliz com Lexi do que teria ficado com ela. E ao pensar isso, ela saberia que era algo horrível a se desejar. Ele era seu amigo, e ela devia querer o que era melhor para ele, mesmo que isso fosse a garota maravilhosa com quem ele estava dançando na pista.

- Nós devíamos dançar! – Sirius proclamou sem preâmbulos, enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao seu lado e passava um braço por seus ombros, a tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Deveríamos? – ela repetiu, o provocando.

- Sim! Como o garoto mais bonito por aqui, é apenas certo que eu devia dançar pelo menos uma vez com a garota mais bonita. – Sirius piscou para ela, que não pôde evitar rir.

- Você não batizou as bebidas, né? – brincou. Ele a olhou, uma expressão chocada aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Eu nunca consideraria isso. – afirmou, colocando a mão direita sobre o coração. – Estou machucado que você sequer sugira coisa tão vil. – ela riu novamente e ele se ergueu, e ofereceu a mão. – Vamos, eu sei que você quer. Eu notei que você estava me olhando a noite toda. – ela balançou a cabeça em negação, mas sorriu e pegou a mão dele.

- Sim, eu e todas as garotas presentes. – ela riu, enquanto ele pousava as mãos nos quadril dela e começava a se balançar no ritmo da música. – Você está praticamente pelado.

- Eu só estou dando o que as pessoas querem, Lil.

- Bem, para constar, você está muito bonito. Mary não estava brincando.

- O que quer dizer? – Sirius perguntou, uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

Lily corou, não acreditando que tinha deixado isso escapar. Mary ia lhe matar se descobrisse.

- Eu nem lembro como chegamos ao assunto, - Lily mentiu. – mas Mary disse que você ficava bem sem sua camisa. E eu tenho que falar que concordo.

- Bem... Eu não... Eu nem sei o que responder. – Sirius gaguejou, sorrindo. – Você nunca disse _nada assim_ para mim, antes. Eu não tenho certeza de como responder.

- Ajudaria se você tentasse quando o Firewhiskey sair do seu sistema.

- Eu não batizei as bebidas... Eu só sou naturalmente animado. – Sirius insistiu. Lily riu, mas então silêncio caiu entre eles.

- Você fez as pazes com Rosalyn? – perguntou depois de alguns momentos. O sorriso satisfeito de Sirius sumiu e foi substituído por uma careta fria. – Eu não estou tentando me meter. – acrescentou rapidamente, no caso de ele ter ficado bravo. – É uma questão com um único objetivo em mente: saber se preciso dormir no Salão Comunal ou se é seguro voltar para o dormitório essa noite.

Sirius sorriu meio sinceramente.

- Nós não _fizemos as pazes_. – ele respondeu lentamente. – Tenho certeza de que ela ainda está brava comigo... Mas não é como mais cedo.

- Posso fazer uma sugestão? – Sirius respondeu com um erguer de sobrancelhas, mas ela entendeu seu silêncio como concordância. – Acho que você devia se desculpar. – ele pareceu furioso e, de novo, Lily começou a falar rapidamente, de modo a evitar uma explosão. – Não por defender seus amigos. Isso foi admirável. Mas é óbvio que ela se sentiu mal a noite toda. Ela não gosta de brigar com você e você devia se desculpar pela maneira como você defendeu Peter. Diga que você vai tentar manter seu temperamento sob controle na próxima vez.

Era claro que ele não concordava com sua lógica, mas ao invés de verbalizar isso, ele suspirou e assentiu.

- Eu vou pensar nisso.

- Posso interromper? – uma voz perguntou à esquerda. Lily olhou, apenas para ver Lexi encarando Sirius, um sorriso misterioso em seu rosto.

- Claro. – Sirius respondeu. – Isso é, se estiver tudo bem para você. – completou, olhando para Lily. Ela assentiu e olhou para James, que estava levemente corado.

Sirius se esgueirou entre Lexi e James, pousando as mãos nos quadril dela e começando a dançar, girando para longe deles, deixando James e Lily parados no meio da pista de dança, olhando para o outro.

- É quase como se eles tivessem planejado isso. – James murmurou. Lily sorriu para ele, embora não tivesse certeza do que ele quis dizer. – Vamos? – perguntou, esticando os braços para ela. Lily sorriu e assentiu, antes de dar um passo para mais perto dele.

A sensação foi imediata. Seu cheiro chegou até ela, a embalando em uma prazerosa nuvem de almíscar e um cheiro que só podia ser associado a James. O braço direito dele a segurava e, de novo, ele aninhou a outra mão dela em seu peito. Ela não tinha certeza se eles estavam longe o bastante para ser visto como algo completamente platônico, mas estar tão próxima dele era intoxicante e ela não se importava o bastante para se afastar.

- É bom vê-la em pé e circulando pela segunda vez esta noite. – James provocou. Ela sorriu para ele, pronta para lhe responder, mas percebeu que ao olhar para o rosto dele, as palavras sumiram.

Seus olhos eram penetrantes, procurando por algo. O resultado foi um calor intenso em seu corpo, que começou no fundo de seu estômago e se espalhou para a ponta de seus dedos. Ela se sentiu levemente tonta, ainda que eles mal estivessem se movendo. De repente, ela estava completamente ciente de todos os lugares em que seus corpos estavam se tocando: a leve pressão de sua mão na base da coluna dela, o gentil roçar de suas coxas e em pequenas quantidades, os suaves círculos que ele estava desenhando nas costas da mão dela.

- Posso dizer algo? – perguntou em uma voz levemente rouca.

- É claro. – ele respondeu, confusão e diversão claras em seus olhos, ainda fixos nos dela.

- Bem... Eu estava pensando mais cedo... Sobre nós. – começou, mas ela precisou desviar os olhos. Ela não podia continuar a olhá-lo dessa forma, ela estava se perdendo e não conseguia manter a linha de raciocínio.

- Nós? – James repetiu, sua voz se quebrando levemente na palavra. Ele engoliu em seco, enquanto ela assentia e olhava para suas mãos.

- Sim... Bem, eu só estava pensando no quão longe nós chegamos, sabe? Quero dizer, no começo desse ano, eu estava mortificada com o pensando de ter que trabalhar com você. Eu achei que era alguma brincadeira cruel que Dumbledore estava fazendo comigo. – James sorriu levemente e tentou continuar ouvindo, embora fosse difícil escutá-la quando seu coração estava batendo tão ruidosamente em seu peito. – Mas agora eu não consigo imaginar ser parceira de outra pessoa.

James pigarreou e tentou não parecer desapontado.

- É, nós fazemos um bom time. – ele murmurou, esperando ter soado despreocupado.

- Não... Quer dizer, sim, fazemos... Mas é mais que isso, James. – ela protestou. – Começou como uma parceria, mas agora nós somos _amigos_... E isso é incrível. Um ano atrás eu não achava que isso era possível.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, sua dança se transformando num leve balançar de um lado para o outro. Lily ainda estava tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Isso realmente não estava saindo como ela tinha planejado.

Ela suspirou e olhou para ele, arriscando sua linha de raciocínio para dar mais veracidade à sua afirmação.

- Mas é mais que isso também. Nós não somos mais apenas amigos. – falou quietamente.

James ficou em silêncio. Seu corpo todo estava tenso. Seu coração disparado parecia estar no 'standby', esperando por suas próximas palavras e, inconscientemente, ele estava prendendo a respiração. Ele parou completamente de dançar e apenas a olhou, querendo que ela continuasse.

- Você tem alguma idéia do que significa para mim? – ela perguntou, sua voz presa em sua garganta. – Você é meu... Bem, verdadeiramente... Você é meu melhor amigo. Quero dizer, eu ainda amo Mary e Jenna, e elas ainda são as minhas amigas mais próximas, mas... É você, James. Você é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio, a pessoa que eu mais gosto de ter por perto... A pessoa que eu não consigo imaginar passar esse ano sem.

James não tinha certeza do que dizer. Uma parte sua estava completamente quebrada, como se ele tivesse se aberto _de novo_ e ela o tivesse rejeitado... _De novo_. Essas não tinham sido as palavras que ele esperava ouvir. Elas não eram as que ele queria ouvir por mais tempo do que se importava em admitir.

Mas outra parte dele se sentia incrível. Por anos, ele considerara uma pequena vitória sempre que ela sorria para ele ou quando ela passava por ele sem se encolher ou fazer um movimento de quem tenta forçar o vômito. E agora ela estava lhe dizendo que ele era seu melhor amigo. Ele teria feito qualquer coisa por isso, um ano atrás. E, ainda assim, agora que parecia que ele estava o mais próximo do que ele realmente queria do que nunca, ser seu amigo mais próximo não parecia mais ser o bastante.

Ela o estava estudando – sua linguagem corporal e seus olhos, tentando ver a reação que ele estava tendo à suas palavras. Ela estava, inexplicavelmente, nervosa e quando ele não disse nada em resposta, ela começou a falar.

- Quero dizer... Eu sei que eu não sou _sua_ melhor amiga. E não tem problema nenhum. Eu seu que você e Sirius são como irmãos. Eu não falei isso só para você falar de volta, eu só achei que você deveria saber o quão importante você é para mim e...

James sorriu para ela, mas colocou uma mão sobre sua boca para fazê-la parar de falar.

- Você também é minha melhor amiga. – ele disse calmamente. – Sirius é como meu irmão, você está certa, e ele sempre será meu melhor amigo... Mas você também é... Só que de uma maneira diferente. É difícil explicar... Mas eu sinto o mesmo. – os olhos dela se iluminaram e ele sentiu os lábios dela se curvarem em um sorriso sob seus dedos. Ele suspirou novamente e afastou sua mão, voltando a dançar levemente. Ele supôs que 'melhores amigos' teria que ser o bastante por agora.

Mas enquanto eles se moviam em silêncio, Lily constantemente o olhando, sua paciência o deixou. _Para o inferno com isso_, pensou com determinação silenciosa. Ele ia contar a ela aqui e agora. Ele falar em voz alta como ele realmente se sentia por ela... Tudo. Ele sabia que havia algo mais ali. _Tinha_ que ter. E ela estava tão próxima e tão aquecida e quem sabia quando outra oportunidade perfeita como essa ia aparecer de novo?

- Na verdade, Lily, há algo... Que eu preciso te contar. – falou. Suas mãos começaram a suar e ele sentiu a súbita vontade de passá-las por seus cabelos (embora ele tenha se lembrado rapidamente que não podia por causa do gel). Seu coração começou a bater cinqüenta vezes mais rápido do que segundos antes.

- Vá em frente. – ela incentivou quando ele não disse nada por longos momentos.

- Certo. – ele suspirou uma última vez e olhou para ela, finalmente pronto para se abrir, na esperança de que os sentimentos dela por ele tivessem mudado nos últimos meses. – Eu realmente me importo com você... Mais do que eu acho que você sabe... Mas o negócio é...

Mas ele não pôde terminar.

Foi quando a música parou, e o vocalista da banda caminhou até seu microfone mágico e começou a falar com todos os presentes.

- Isso é tudo por hoje. Obrigado, pessoal! – ele procurou algo na multidão. – James... Lily, vocês tinham alguns avisos que queriam dar?

- Oh! Sim! – Lily respondeu e começou a correr até o palco. Ela agarrou a mão de James e o puxou com ela.

- Não, Lily... Isso é meio que importante! – ele protestou, enquanto ela passava por outro casal, que tinha parado de se mover e os estavam observando.

- Pode esperar? – ela questionou sem se virar para olhar para ele. Eles chegaram ao palco e ela subiu.

- Acho que vai ter que esperar. – ele murmurou de mal humor. Lily apertou a mão de todos os membros da banda, os agradecendo. Ele andou até o microfone e suspirou, olhando para ela. – Mais uma rodada de aplausos para _Screeching Mandrakes³_! – James disse sem entusiasmo, sua voz magicamente ampliada soando por todo o cômodo. Lily começou a bater palmas e sorrir. Ela o olhou e notou sua falta de humor e ergueu as sobrancelhas, falando claramente que era melhor ele superar logo isso.

"Nós temos apenas um aviso a dar!" ele continuou. "O toque de recolher para quem não está no time de limpeza é em quinze minutos. E lembrem-se, ninguém anda sozinho pelos corredores. Para o time de limpeza, o nosso toque de recolher é em meia hora."

James se afastou do microfone e começou a apertar a mão do vocalista, quando Lily se aproximou do microfone.

- Obrigada a todos por virem! – houve uma rodada de aplausos e o barulho de todos pegando suas coisas, acordando seus pares e indo para a porta.

- Eu vou indo para o castelo. – Brady avisou Lily quando chegou ao palco.

- Não, não vai. – James respondeu em uma voz dura, antes que Lily tivesse a chance. Brady o olhou desafiadoramente. – Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de falar? Ninguém anda sozinho pelos corredores...

- Eu vou com Bill e Andrea. – Brady protestou.

James girou os olhos.

- Eu não estou realmente preocupado com a sua segurança, mas você tem um par no time de limpeza, não tem? – Brady não respondeu e meramente o encarou em resposta. – Você vai esperar por ela e, aí, vai se garantir de que ela chegue bem no dormitório. – James ordenou.

- E se eu não fizer isso?

- Eu vou tirar cinqüenta pontos de Grifinória... Sim, da minha própria casa. – Brady o encarou, a boca aberta em choque. – Então, eu sugiro que você ache um lugar para se sentar e esperar até Lily terminar.

Brady se virou lentamente, amaldiçoando sob a respiração, mas foi para o banco do bar e se sentou, pensativo.

- Isso era realmente necessário? – Lily perguntou sob a respiração, descendo do palco.

- Ei, ele passou a noite toda falando que você era o par dele... Ele não pode abrir mão da responsabilidade só por que não quer esperar cinco minutos. – Lily girou os olhos, mas foi para o canto do bar, sacando a varinha e começando a fazer sumir os vários pratos de comida e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada das mesas.

O trabalho foi rápido. Remus e Jenna ficaram para ajudar, assim como alguns alunos do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa. James tinha, depois de praticar um pouco, aprendido um feitiço de funções similares a um aspirador, que o permitiu limpar as migalhas e vários confetes que coloriam o chão.

Mas quando ele chegou à própria mesa, depois de limpar uma boa parte do cômodo, ele viu Lexi com a cabeça baixa na mesa, dormindo. Ele sorriu ao olhá-la. Seu cabelo estava se soltando e tinha se espalhado ao redor de sua cabeça.

Ele guardou a varinha dentro do bolso do paletó e esfregou as costas dela para acordá-la.

- Ei. – ela murmurou, o sono deixando sua voz rouca. Ela fez uma careta por causa da luz, mas ainda conseguiu sorrir para ele.

- Ei. – ele respondeu. – Vamos voltar para o castelo. – e com isso, ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, que passou os dois braços ao redor do corpo dele, para se erguer. Ela pousou a cabeça em seu ombro e, então, ele a guiou para fora do bar. Ele voltou para terminar a limpeza, mas quando chegou, a maior parte do trabalho já tinha sido feita e quase todos já tinham ido embora, com exceção de Remus e Jenna.

Brady e Lily fizeram o caminho de volta em silêncio; Brady ainda bravo por ter recebido ordens de James. Lily não se importava. Ela não queria realmente falar com ele, de todo modo.

Ela tinha planejado esperar por James no Salão Comunal para que ele pudesse falar o que quer que seja que ele quisera falar mais cedo, mas a imagem dele e Lexi saindo do bar a deixou nauseada, então ela apenas foi para o dormitório e colocou o pijama.

- Lily! – Jenna gritou, correndo para dentro do dormitório e jogando os braços ao redor de sua amiga. – A festa foi um sucesso! Estava maravilhosa... Não, magnífica! Eu me diverti tanto, assim como os outros! – ela parou de tagarelar por um momento e a estudou. – Por que você não está animada? Você planejou tudo e foi um estouro, você devia estar extasiada.

Lily meramente deu de ombros.

- Eu não estou muito bem. – Lily explicou.

- O que foi? – Mary perguntou, olhando para Lily com óbvia preocupação.

- Meu estômago dói.

- Você comeu camarão estragado? – Jenna perguntou. Lily sorriu perante o tom completamente sério de sua voz.

- Não... Acho que só estou cansada. Eu vou dormir. – suas amigas pareceram verdadeiramente preocupadas, mas ela lhes ofereceu um sorriso e fechou a cortina ao redor de sua cama.

Ela estava exausta, não tinha mentido sobre isso. Ela esperava adormecer rapidamente e tinha esperanças de que, quando acordasse, ela estaria se sentindo normal... Ou tão normal quanto ela se sentia ultimamente.

Mas ao invés de dormir, ela se virou agitadamente, incapaz de ficar confortável e incapaz de acalmar sua mente tempo o bastante para cair no sono. Quando ela fechava os olhos, ela era bombardeada com imagens da noite, a maioria delas de James e Lexi. Ela conseguia ouvir as outras garotas conversando quietamente e se arrumando para ir para a cama, conversando sobre a festa.

Depois de um tempo, ficou silencioso, mas Lily ainda não conseguia dormir.

- Psst... Jenna. – Lily ouviu Mary murmurar. Ouviu o som de anéis batendo contra metal quando Jenna abriu as cortinas da própria cama.

- O que foi? – Jenna respondeu com a voz cansada. Lily tentou ficar o mais quieta possível, sentindo-se levemente culpada por entreouvir suas amigas. Ela ouviu o estalo da cama de Mary quando ela virou e, então, o gentil som de seus pés quando ela caminhou pelo quarto e se sentou na cama de Jenna.

- O que você achou da Lexi? – Mary perguntou quietamente. A respiração de Lily se prendeu em seu peito e ela teve que se forçar a começar a respirar novamente.

- Ela foi... Maravilhosa. – Jenna suspirou. – Eu fiquei esperando que ela fosse fazer besteira, mas ela é perfeita. Ela é engraçada, legal e fofa...

- Você realmente acha que James gosta dela?

- Eu não sei. Não há nada para não gostar, mas eu não acho que ele superou Lily. – Jenna respondeu. – Talvez ele só desistiu, sabe.

- Nunca achei que veria o dia em que isso fosse acontecer. – Mary refletiu com uma risada calma.

- Eu também, mas sabe... Por tanto tempo, ele ficou tendo esperanças de que, de algum modo, ele ia se provar para ela. Ele achou que tudo o que ela precisava fazer, era conhecê-lo e ela se apaixonaria. Mas ela o conhece agora... Ela realmente o _conhece_. E ela ainda não gosta dele.

- Ou não percebe que gosta. – Mary interveio.

- Sim... E se ela ainda não percebeu que eles são perfeitos um para o outro, talvez ela nunca perceba. – Jenna falou com uma voz derrotada. – E eu acho que James percebeu isso.

- Você acha que Lexi é alguém que ele está usando para tirar Lily da cabeça?

- Eu não tenho idéia. – Jenna respondeu depois de um momento pensativo. – Essa pode ser a intenção, mas se ele não tomar cuidado, eles vão acabar juntos, por que eles são ótimos juntos... Oh, não me entenda errado, eu não acho que eles são melhores do que James e Lily, mas eles estavam fofos essa noite.

- Bem, eu espero que Lily acorde logo... Antes que seja tarde demais. – Mary falou e, então, Lily ouviu o som de seus pés no chão novamente. – 'Noite, Jenna. – desejou com uma voz abafada do seu lado do quarto.

- 'Noite. – Jenna respondeu e, então, Lily ouviu duas cortinas sendo fechadas e o quarto ficou em silêncio novamente.

As palavras dela ecoaram em sua mente. James estava tentando seguir em frente. Ela devia estar extasiada... Ela _devia_ estar aliviada. O ano todo ela se preocupou que a quedinha dele ia arruinar a amizade deles e, agora, ele finalmente estava começando a superá-la.

E então algo lhe ocorreu... O que ele tentara lhe falar durante a última dança. Ele estava tentando lhe dizer que ele ia começar a namorar Lexi. Fazia completo sentido. Ela tinha acabado de lhe falar que ele era seu amigo mais próximo, mas apenas um amigo e ele ia lhe contar que ele estava seguindo em frente. Mas, ao invés da felicidade e alívio que ela esperou sentir, ela sentiu como se houvesse um punho fechado fortemente ao redor de seu coração.

Ela virou, confusa com sua reação.

_Talvez eu só precise de um tempo para me acostumar com a idéia de James ter uma namorada_, pensou, fechando os olhos.

Mas fechar os olhos não ajudou na sua tentativa de dormir. Tudo o que ela via era James e Lexi. Ela os viu dançando; viu as risadas que eles dividiram durante a noite; viu a alegria no rosto dele quando eles saíram do Salão Comunal e Lexi estava lá, esperando por eles. A imagem mais proeminente era de quando eles saíram da festa: o braço dele ao redor dos ombros dela, que tinha a cabeça descansando contra ele. Eles pareciam o casal perfeito.

_UGH!_, Lily pensou raivosamente. _O que há de __errado__ comigo?_ Ela estava com calor e desconfortável, então jogou o cobertor para longe, embora isso não a tenha feito se sentir melhor. _É só o __James__. Ele é maravilhoso, inteligente, hilário e lindo..._ _Ele encontrar uma namorada estava fadado a acontecer eventualmente! _Ela não queria pensar isso nesse momento. Jenna estava certa, a festa tinha sido um sucesso total e depois de todo o trabalho duro que ela e James tinham feito, ela devia estar se sentindo livre. Dormir devia ser fácil agora que todo o estresse tinha acabado.

Mas, ao invés, lá estava ela, acordada, olhando para o teto de sua cama.

Ela decidiu que ia pensar sobre James e Lexi amanhã. Ela precisava dormir para poder processar essa revelação. Então, ela fechou os olhos e tentou pensar na melhor parte da noite.

Imediatamente, James se materializou em sua mente. Ela sorriu contra o travesseiro quando sentiu a mão dele pressionando gentilmente suas costas e quando imaginou como a mão dele encaixava perfeitamente ao redor da sua. Ela conseguia sentir a fragrância da colônia dele e sentir seu calor, deitada no escuro. Ela até conseguia ver a maneira como ele a estava olhando, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no cômodo além dela. Ela conseguia ouvir o suave timbre de sua voz enquanto ele falava com ela e sentir a maneira como seu peito tremulava quando ele ria.

Ela gostou de estar lá novamente, revivendo os momentos que pareceram tão breves na hora, embora olhar nos olhos dele a fizesse sentir como se pudesse olhar aqueles olhos marrons para sempre. Apenas imaginar estar perto dele daquela maneira fez seu coração começar a bater mais rápido.

Quando ela abriu os olhos de novo, ela ficou desapontada ao perceber que era apenas uma memória. Ela queria estar lá novamente. Ela queria estar nos braços dele e não ser forçada para longe por um par péssimo ou a banda encerrando a lista de músicas.

Um sentimento de tristeza passou por ela quando percebeu que poderia demorar um bom tempo antes de ela estar lá novamente... Ao menos até a próxima festa. Talvez nunca mais, se ele começasse a namorar Lexi.

E com essa realização, um forte sentimento de tristeza passou por ela. Lily se sentiu vazia. Ela ficou surpresa ao sentir as lágrimas no canto de seus olhos. Ela percebeu por que ela não tinha gostado de ter Lexi na cena.

Ela estava preocupada que ia perder James.

Ela sabia que ele sempre se importaria com ela e que eles sempre seriam amigos. Mas agora ele ia passar todo o tempo com ela. Ele sempre ia falar para _ela_ o quão linda ela está e ia querer passar as noites livres com _ela_ e levá-la a Hogsmeade.

E foi quando lhe ocorreu. Se Remus e Peter conseguissem namoradas, ela não ia reagir dessa maneira... Ela certamente não reagiu assim com Sirius. A razão pela qual ela se importava se James namorasse ou não Lexi era por que ela se sentia de uma forma diferente sobre ele do que se sentia sobre qualquer outro homem em sua vida.

_Oh, meu Deus!_ Lily pensou, se deitando de costas e olhando embasbacadamente para o dossel de sua cama. _Eu gosto do James Potter._

**-x—**

¹ Trocadilho impossível de traduzir. Stag vale tanto para cervo/veado quanto para homens que vão sozinhos às festas.

² Romeu e Julieta. Mantive no original porque gosto mais em inglês... Pois é. (:

³ Em uma tradução livre, Mandrágoras Berrantes. Deixei em inglês, por que, vamos combinar, soa melhor do que em português.

**-x—**

**N/T:** Aí está o capítulo 8 com suas 28 páginas! Espero que o tamanho e o conteúdo tenham valido a pena o atraso.

Caso alguém não tenha lido o aviso que eu deixei aqui: os capítulos de agora em diante são grandes assim. Com a faculdade e os afazeres que vem com ela, eu **não** vou conseguir traduzir um capítulo por semana.

Eu posso prometer **tentar** atualizar a cada duas semanas, mas não é nada definitivo. Eu tenho que trabalhar com prioridades, e a faculdade é a primeira. Eu sei que é chato ficar esperando e esperando por atualizações, mas não dá para evitar ter uma vida fora das fanfics, certo?

De todo modo, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que possam entender meu lado no que diz respeito às atualizações.

Obrigada e até a próxima atualização.


	9. O Primeiro Passo

**Capítulo Nove**

**O Primeiro Passo**

'Evitar' tinha sido o nome do jogo desde o Halloween.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte (depois de conseguir dormir apenas duas horas), ela tentou se convencer de que sua revelação da noite anterior era apenas uma combinação de um péssimo par, o fato de James tinha sido maravilhoso com Lexi, exaustão e efeitos residuais da montanha russa de sentimentos em que ela estivera desde a morte de seus pais. Entretanto, essa teoria tinha sido rapidamente descartada no segundo em que ela entrou no Salão Comunal. Ele estava perto do fogo com Sirius, rindo de algo, e Lily imediatamente sentiu borboletas (que, honestamente, pareciam mais com discos voadores) apareceram no fundo de seu estômago. Depois, quando Lexi se sentou com eles no café da manhã, ciúme tinha mostrado sua cara feia de um modo que Lily nunca tinha experimentado antes. Ela mal conseguia olhar para os dois, sentados lado a lado e rindo de _tudo,_ sem se sentir dividida entre se inclinar sobre a mesa de empurrar Lexi para o chão, ou cair no choro.

Era bastante confuso.

Ao invés, ela quase não falou, não riu de nada e esfaqueou violentamente cada pedaço de omelete em seu prato. Ela estava ciente dos olhares de canto que estava recebendo de Jenna e Mary (para não mencionar Sirius, Remus e Peter) toda vez que seu garfo batia contra a cerâmica do prato, mas decidiu ignorá-los.

Felizmente, o grupo decidiu passar o tempo no Salão Comunal o dia todo e fazer um torneio de Snap Explosivo. Infelizmente, quando eles decidiram jogar em duplas e James e Lily ganharam, James pulou em animação e, então, pegou Lily e a girou no ar, o que causou emoções e reações físicas malucas.

Ela não dormiu naquela noite também.

Foi por volta das quatro da manhã que Lily chegou à conclusão de que ela teria apenas que evitar James até que os sentimentos que tinha por ele – sejam quais fossem – sumissem e ela pudesse apenas agir normalmente perto dele novamente.

Isso se provou ser mais difícil do que ela tinha esperado. Por outro lado, eles eram os monitores chefes da escola, então eles tinham que passar seis horas juntos por semana, patrulhando os corredores, para não mencionar as reuniões de monitores. Havia menos a ser feito agora que a festa já tinha acontecido, mas eles ainda tinham os encontros semanais com a Professora McGonagall também. Lily tinha conseguido convencer James de que eles deviam fazer algumas patrulhas separados, durante algumas semanas, já que as ameaças contra os nascidos trouxas tinham reaparecido. Ele não parecia particularmente a favor da idéia, mas desistiu depois de dez minutos com Lily insistindo.

O que tornava a tarefa de evitá-lo particularmente difícil era que ela não gostava de não passar o tempo com ele. Ela não mentira quando falara para James que ele era seu melhor amigo. Houve momentos em que ele tinha sido a única luz do seu dia. Houve momentos em que ela estava sentada na sala de aula, pensando em algo hilário, que queria compartilhar com ele, mas escolheu guardar para si. Houve momentos em que ela começara a se sentir entediada ou deprimida, e tudo o que ela quisera era se sentar perto dele e deixá-lo a animar. Mais que isso, ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo com ele. Às vezes, as conversas sem sentido significavam mais para ela do que as conversas profundas. E ela sentia falta dele. Mas, ao invés, toda noite ela ia direto para seu dormitório depois do jantar, ou inventava desculpas para ir para a biblioteca quando todos tinham terminado o dever de casa.

Em um momento de fraqueza, ela tinha até concordado de ir a um encontro com um aluno do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, Kevin Hildebrand. Ela estava sentada na biblioteca, entediada até a morte e desejando estar no Salão Comunal fazendo _qualquer coisa_ quando Kevin a tinha abordado e a chamado para ir ao Três Vassouras naquele final de semana. Ela tinha aceitado por dois motivos. O primeiro era que James e Sirius já tinham planejado o final de semana deles e ela precisava desesperadamente de uma desculpa legítima para evitar James a tarde toda. O segundo era que ela, realmente, estava começando a sentir falta dele e estava se agarrando à esperança de que houvesse algum tipo de conexão com Kevin, para que pudesse voltar a ser amiga de James, ao invés de constantemente estar com a guarda levantada, se garantindo de que nenhuma parte de seus corpos se tocassem.

Mas, é claro, ela não teve tal sorte.

O encontro tinha sido bom, agradável até. Kevin tinha boas maneiras e era doce. Ele tinha falado sobre os interesses dela e até a fizera rir algumas vezes. O problema não era ele. Era o fato de que, não importa o que ele fizesse, bom ou mal, ela se encontrava o comparando a James. Quando ele lhe disse que ela estava bonita, ela se lembrou de James lhe falando a mesma coisa, antes da festa. Quando ele pediu torta de morando para a sobremesa, ela teve que lhe informar que era alérgica, algo que James já sabia.

Então, era aí que ela encontrava nesse momento. Três semanas tinham se passado desde sua realização e ela não estava nem um pouco mais perto de voltar ao normal do que estivera naquela noite. De fato, ela sentia que estava ainda mais longe, por que, agora, ela não era apenas incapaz de ficar perto dele sem as borboletas em seu estômago, corando furiosamente e se sentindo quente e atrapalhada, mas sabia que não podia sequer passar algumas horas com outro garoto e _não_ pensar nele.

Ela se sentiu aliviada ao encontrar o salão comunal vazio naquela noite de quarta-feira, depois de voltar de uma visita prolongada à biblioteca. Ela não tinha realmente decidido uma desculpa que podia usar para ir novamente para o dormitório e conseguia ver que seus amigos estavam ficando cansados da sua rotina de evitá-los.

Ela não estava sentada nem há dez minutos, entretanto, antes de alguém pular o encosto do sofá e pousar pesadamente no lugar ao seu lado, fazendo-a saltar e derrubar sua pena. Ela virou a cabeça em choque, mas não ficou surpresa (ou chateada) em ver James sentado ao seu lado, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Ei! – ele disse animadamente. – Faz tempo que não te vejo.

- Você me viu no almoço, seu tonto. – ela provocou com um sorriso, esperando que isso o distraísse e mantivesse a conversa longe da direção que ela sabia que ia seguir. Mas ele reconheceu sua tentativa fraca e lhe estudou.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer. – ele se virou sobre o sofá, de modo que estivesse de frente para ela, esbarrando a perna na dela no processo. Ela tentou ignorar o choque que isso mandou por sua espinha e esperou que ele não tivesse percebido seu arrepio. – Onde você esteve?

Lily girou os olhos e tentou voltar sua atenção para a redação de História da Magia, embora fosse consideravelmente mais difícil com James sentado ao seu lado.

- Lugar nenhum. Eu estive aqui, só que ocupada. – ela tentou evitar seu olhar, o que apenas confirmou a suspeita dele de que algo mais estava acontecendo.

- Muito ocupada para seu melhor amigo? – James perguntou, fazendo um bico dramático.

Lily riu.

- Você realmente gosta de se chamar assim, não é?

- Absolutamente! Quero dizer, eu fui seu castigo por seis anos. Essa coisa toda de 'melhor amigo' é território novo. Eu vou aproveitar o máximo possível. Eu não levo essas coisas na brincadeira... Não quando se trata de você.

- Bem, para ser justa, eu não te odiava até o segundo ano. E, aí, a quantidade de ódio diminuiu consideravelmente no final do ano passado. – Lily explicou. – Então, de verdade, você só foi meu castigo por uns quatro anos.

Ela sorriu arrogantemente para ele, que apenas deu de ombros e disse:

- Dá na mesma. – ela segurou o olhar dele um momento além do que devia e rapidamente desviou os olhos, sentindo o corar aparecer em suas bochechas. Pelo canto de seus olhos, ela o viu desviar os olhos também e correr uma mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o levemente. Ele pigarreou e ela sentiu a mão dele pousar levemente em seu ombro. – Ei, mas é sério... Você está bem? – Lily se virou para olhar para ele, preocupação de verdade em seus olhos. – É só que você está se fechando de novo... Como você fez há alguns meses.

Lily olhou momentaneamente para sua redação; culpada, por que ela sabia o quão preocupado ele tinha ficado depois da morte de seus pais.

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu calmamente, erguendo os olhos para ele novamente. – De verdade. – ele não parecia completamente satisfeito com sua resposta, então adicionou com relutância. – Eu só estou com um... _Problema_... Que preciso resolver, é só. Mas estou bem.

- Algo com que eu posso ajudar? – Lily se amaldiçoou por pensar no quão adorável ele pareceu com o franzir preocupado de cenho.

- Não! – ela respondeu um pouco alto demais. Ele pulou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quero dizer, não há nada que realmente possa ser feito. É algo que se resolve sozinho.

- Certo. – ele disse lentamente. – Bem, você quer falar sobre isso? Como seu melhor amigo, eu posso oferecer uma variedade de habilidades úteis.

- Oh, mesmo? E quais seriam? – Lily perguntou, seus olhos brilhando.

- Eu posso ouvir sem julgar. Eu posso oferecer conselhos. – ele enumerava as coisas com os dedos, conforme falava. – Oh, se alguém estiver te incomodando, eu posso dar uma surra nele.

Lily sorriu agradecidamente, mas quando ele começou a socar o ar, ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele e o observou abaixá-las lentamente.

- Obrigada pela oferta, mas realmente não há nada que você possa fazer. – ela não pôde evitar sorrir torto, pensando que havia algo que ele _podia_ fazer. Ele podia deixar de ser ele mesmo. Se ele pudesse fazer isso, se ele pudesse voltar a ser o idiota que fora o ano anterior, seu 'problema' sumiria.

- Bem, estou aqui se você precisar. – ele ofereceu e, então, se esticou no sofá. Ela sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o dever. Mas não demorou muito, depois que ele parou de se mover, para ele se erguer subitamente. – Uh... Só que não agora. Eu tenho que ir!

Lily o observou praticamente pular o sofá e correr até o buraco do retrato.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou.

- Eu tenho que ir encontrar com Lexi. Ela não conseguiu fazer o dever de Transfiguração e eu me ofereci para ajudar. – Lily tentou evitar que o ciúme aparecesse em seu rosto, enquanto James olhava para o relógio. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se moveu ainda mais rápido na direção do buraco do retrato. – Se eu não for agora, vou me atrasar.

- E não iríamos querer isso! – Lily murmurou sarcasticamente sob a respiração.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, se virando rapidamente para olhá-la.

Ela forçou um sorriu e respondeu:

- Nada. Divirta-se! – antes de se virar e afundar no sofá, violentamente puxando seus livros para o colo. Ela olhou raivosamente para sua redação e sentiu uma súbita onda de simpática pela mulher (Iris, a Imaginativa, famosa pelo criativo, mas horrível, assassinato de seu marido e a amante dele).

Ela tentou escrever mais, mas finalmente desistiu quando se tornou obviamente claro que a única coisa na qual sua mente era capaz de se focar era na imagem de diferentes situações que podiam estar acontecendo entre James e Lexi na biblioteca. Ela sabia que garotas do sétimo ano fingiam ser ruins em transfiguração constantemente para tentar passar tempo sozinhas com James. A maioria das vezes, ele inventava alguma responsabilidade maior para se livrar, mas aparentemente os problemas de Lexi eram mais importantes para ele. Ela fechou o livro violentamente e esfregou os olhos, tentando desesperadamente tirar as imagens de James e Lexi de sua mente, antes de desistir, jogando a cabeça para trás e suspirando.

_Isso não é justo_, Lily pensou miseravelmente. _Histórias épicas de amor não são supostas a acontecer assim!_

Antes que ela pudesse pensar mais que isso, entretanto, ela ouviu uma porta se abrir e fechar, passos apressados descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino. Não demorou muito para Jenna aparecer, suas bochechas coradas de raiva e o cabelo esvoaçando atrás dela. Ela não demorou a encontrar Lily e, imediatamente, ela caminhou até o sofá e se sentou. Ela cruzou os braços e as pernas simultaneamente e balançou o pé em irritação.

Quando ela não disse nada, Lily incentivou quietamente:

- Você está bem?

- Eu a odeio! Eu a _odeio_! – Jenna exclamou, lançando um olhar mortal na direção do dormitório feminino como se desafiando o 'ela' a descer.

- Quem?

Jenna virou a cabeça na direção de Lily em um movimento brusco, e lhe deu um olhar incrédulo.

- Rosalyn. – falou, cuspindo o nome como se tivesse um gosto ruim. – Quem mais?

- O que ela fez dessa vez? – Lily quase tinha medo de perguntar, considerando o humor em que Jenna se encontrava, mas sentia que era melhor para Jenna se livrar da raiva agora, do que mais tarde, quando fosse confrontada por Rosalyn.

- Ela acha que eu tenho inveja dela. Não apenas eu... _Todo mundo_. Ela acha que todos têm inveja. Só por que ela tem um monte de dinheiro e por que, _tecnicamente_, é bonita e por que o namorado dela é popular... – Jenna tagarelou, gesticulando abertamente. – Bem, eu vou te contar: eu prefiro ser pobre, feia e solteira pelo resto da minha vida do que ser como ela. De fato, se algum dia eu tiver algum traço da personalidade dela, lance um Avada Kedavra em mim, por que eu prefiro estar morta a ser parecida com aquela vil, estúpida, egocêntrica... UGH! Eu sequer consigo pensar em uma palavra ruim o bastante para descrevê-la!

Lily estava impressionada. Ela nunca tinha visto Jenna tão irritada antes. Depois da festa, Jenna tinha recontado a história do que Rosalyn tinha dito a Peter e a discussão que tinha seguido. As três garotas tinham decidido que era provavelmente melhor se Jenna e Rosalyn não se falassem e tinha funcionado relativamente bem, até agora.

- Uau. – Lily murmurou, olhando para sua amiga e começando a acariciar o cabelo dela em uma tentativa de acalmá-la. – Como começou?

Jenna suspirou pesadamente, enquanto focava seus olhos azuis em Lily.

- Ela estava conversando com Claire sobre algo que Ellie disse para ela na aula de Adivinhação. Ela disse que parecia que Ellie e as amigas estavam com inveja, mas que ela não podia culpá-las. Eu estava tentando... Sério, Lily, eu estava tentando ignorá-la. Mas aí ela disse, "Eu tenho a impressão de que não é apenas Ellie que tem inveja, entretanto. Quero dizer, honestamente, quem não tem um pouco de inveja de mim?". E eu não consegui evitar. Eu disse que eu não tinha inveja dela e aí... _E aí ela começou a discutir comigo_. Ela me disse que eu _tenho_ inveja dela e que ela sabe disso, não importa o quanto eu tente negar. Ela me perguntou o que eu ia fazer neste final de semana, e quando eu disse que provavelmente ia me colocar em dia no dever de Poções, ela disse que ela e Sirius iam a um encontro duplo com James e Lexi. E, aí, ela começou a agir como se tivesse ganhado a discussão, por que ela tem um encontro e eu não! E eu não tenho inveja! Por que eu teria inveja disso?

Jenna estava irritada novamente e lágrimas de raiva brilhavam nos cantos de seus olhos. De algum modo, Lily conseguiu deixar de lado a parte do encontro de James e Lexi (algo pelo que ela devia se parabenizar mais tarde) e se focar no problema de Jenna.

- Você não teria inveja. Você não a odeia por que ela está namorando Sirius. Você a odeia por outros motivos. Ela está errada. – Lily disse em um tom de quem atesta o óbvio e Jenna lhe deu um olhar de pura gratidão, antes de suspirar longamente e tentar controlar suas emoções.

- Obrigada. – Jenna murmurou sob uma fungada. – Por que eu não disse isso? Não sei por que eu deixo que ela me atinja assim. – ela secou algumas lágrimas. – Eu não gosto de ficar assim, sabe. Eu não sou uma pessoa brava. Eu sou suposta a ser a amiga calma. Você e Mary são as garotas que gritam e ficam de birra. Sou eu que lhe falo como vocês estão sendo irracionais.

Lily riu e puxou Jenna para um abraço.

- Não importa se ela pensa que você tem inveja. Você sabe que não tem. Por que você se importa com o que ela pensa?

- Eu não sei! – Jenna exclamou, se afastando de Lily. – Isso que é tão frustrante sobre isso tudo. Quando outras pessoas falam coisas idiotas, eu consigo ignorar. Mas quando ela as diz... Eu sei lá, eu me sinto compelida a fazê-la abaixar um pouco a crista. Ela é tão cheia de si.

O resto da semana passou sem maiores incidentes. Em uma tentativa de manter Jenna e Rosalyn longe da outra, as três garotas decidiram sentar longe dos meninos e Rosalyn durante as refeições e no Salão Comunal. Lily não podia negar que essa situação lhe era boa. Ao menos agora ela sentia que não precisava escapar para a biblioteca ou o dormitório para evitar James, embora frequentemente ela se pegasse olhando para ele, do outro lado do cômodo, quando era suposta a estar escrevendo sua redação de Feitiços. A maioria das vezes ela se via nessa situação e voltava a se focar em seu dever de casa, mas havia ocasiões que ele estava olhando para ela. Quando seus olhos se encontravam e ele sorria rapidamente para ela, Lily sentia o sangue imediatamente correr para seu rosto e desviava os olhos, se recusando a olhar novamente na direção dele pela próxima hora.

À noite, ela continuava acordada por horas depois de todas as alunas do sétimo ano já terem adormecido, pensando sobre como o relacionamento de James e Lexi parecia estar progredindo. E na sexta-feira à noite, véspera do encontro duplo sobre o qual Rosalyn não parava de falar, Lily ficou deitada e acordada por muito tempo depois de suas colegas de quarto caírem no sono. Ela se revirou pelo que pareceu horas, escutando as respirações pesadas (e ocasionais roncos) vindos das outras camas. Ela tentou, desesperadamente, pensar em outra coisa, mas era sempre quando não se tenta pensar em algo, que cenas e pensamentos criavam vida própria. Ela não se atrevia a fechar os olhos por que isso apenas criava imagens nem um pouco bem vindas de James e Lexi juntos.

Quando ela finalmente conseguia dormir, ela era recebida por sonhos envolvendo o casal.

Quando ela acordou na manhã de sábado, estava claro que era muito mais tarde do que o horário que ela normalmente acordava. O sol estava brilhando pela janela ao lado de sua cama e o dormitório estava completamente silencioso.

- Finalmente! Você acordou! – Mary exclamou, virando na própria cama e olhando para Lily. Ela estava completamente vestida e deitada sobre a cama arrumada, com um pedaço de pergaminho ao seu lado. – Eu estou jogando feijõezinhos de todos os sabores em você há meia hora!

Lily esfregou fracamente os olhos.

- Por que me chacoalhou? Ou me deixou dormir? – perguntou com a voz rouca e pastosa.

- Bem, da última vez que eu te chacoalhei você quase arrancou minha orelha. – Mary informou, enquanto Lily riu calmamente da memória de seu segundo ano, a qual claramente ainda afetava sua amiga. – E é quase uma da tarde, então eu achei que você não ia se importar se eu te acordasse.

- É quase uma hora? – Lily perguntou chocada, sentando-se na cama.

- Sim; na verdade, eu estava um pouco preocupada. Geralmente, você acorda com as galinhas aos finais de semana.

- Acho que não dormi muito bem noite passada. – Lily explicou, abafando um bocejo. Ela olhou ao redor do dormitório bem iluminado e deserto. – Onde está todo mundo?

- Bem, Jenna estrategicamente se escondeu na biblioteca, antes de Rosalyn acordar. Provavelmente uma boa idéia, se você me perguntar. Claire estava indo de lá para cá ajudando a Rosalyn a se aprontar, mas eu acho que ela está nos jardins agora. E, bem, eu te deixo adivinhar onde Rosie está. – Mary falou com um girar de olhos.

Inconscientemente, Lily cerrou os punhos e afastou os cobertores.

- Em seu encontrou com Sirius... E James... E _Lexi_. – ela tentou manter a amargura fora de sua voz, mas isso era impossível estando tão cansada quanto ela estava. – Acho que era um almoço de casais, então?

Mary ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, mas respondeu.

- Sim, bem, a maioria dos lugares decentes em Hogsmeade fecha bem cedo hoje em dia.

- Hogsmeade? Não é um final de semana de Hogsmeade, é?

- Não, mas qual é. São James e Sirius. Você acha que esses dois não descobriram um jeito de irem para Hogsmeade depois de seis anos? É claro que descobriram! – Mary riu, mas tudo o que Lily conseguia pensar era em James e Lexi correndo por um corredor escuro, juntos.

- Ele não devia estar fazendo isso. – Lily respondeu indignada, antes que conseguisse se parar. – Ele é o monitor chefe.

- Não é como se James fosse o exemplo perfeito de alguém que segue as regras... Mesmo esse ano. E por que você se importa, de todo modo? – Mary a estava observando atentamente, estudando suas reações.

- Não me importo! – Lily respondeu defensivamente, o que apenas fez Mary sorrir. – Ele pode quebrar quantas regras quiser. O que ele não devia fazer, é arrastar outros alunos com ele.

- Então, o que você está dizendo é que você não se importa com o que ele faz, desde que não seja com Lexi?

Lily cerrou os olhos para Mary e decidiu calar a boca.

- Deixa para lá. Esquece que eu mencionei isso. – ela voltou a se deitar em sua cama e tentou ignorar o sorriso de quem sabe das coisas que estava no rosto de Mary. Resignando-se ao silêncio, ela escolheu um ponto no teto e se focou nele determinadamente. Não durou muito, entretanto, já que ela só conseguia pensar em James. Suspirando ruidosamente, ela perguntou: - O que você acha que eles estão fazendo? – Mary não falou nada, mas sorriu educadamente para Lily. – Eles estão apenas almoçando ou estão fazendo alguma outra coisa?

- Achei que você não se importava. – a expressão superior de Mary tinha sumido, mas ela estava estudando Lily cuidadosamente.

- Não me importo. – Lily respondeu rapidamente. – Só estava... Imaginando. – terminou fracamente.

Mary franziu o cenho para Lily, que ainda estava evitando o olhar de sua amiga. Finalmente, ela disse:

- Lily, o que está acontecendo com você? Você tem nos evitado como o diabo foge da cruz desde a festa e agora você está... Sei lá, estranha.

- Eu não tenho evitado _vocês_. – Lily murmurou lentamente, decidindo contar a verdade a sua amiga. – Eu tenho evitado James.

- Por quê?

Lily suspirou e, dramaticamente, cobriu os olhos com o braço.

- Porque eu gosto dele. – murmurou de um modo quase inaudível.

Um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto de Mary, enquanto seus olhos ficavam do tamanho de galeões.

- Você quer dizer...

O rosto miserável de Lily apareceu sob o braço.

- Sim. Eu tenho _sentimentos_ por James Potter.

- Oh minha nossa! Já estava _na hora_! Lily Evans, você sabe há quanto tempo Jenna e eu esperamos para te ouvir falar isso? – Mary estava praticamente pulando em sua cama e estava fazendo tudo o que podia para não gritar em animação. – Por que você está tão miserável?

- Porque, - Lily respondeu, se erguendo e jogando as pernas para fora da cama, de modo que estava de frente para Mary. – Ele está com Lexi agora.

- Oh, Lily, não seja ridícula. – Mary respondeu com um movimento de dispensa de sua mão. – A única razão pela qual ele passa tempo com ela é por que você não está mais por perto. Você acha que ele ia olhar duas vezes para ela, se você saísse do dormitório às vezes? – Lily balançou a cabeça e olhou para as próprias mãos. – Ele é louco por você! Por anos. Você acha que só por que apareceu uma garota que ele mal conhece, ele vai te esquecer?

- Ele não é louco por mim. – Lily começou, mas olhou para Mary quando ela bufou em descrença. – Ele não é. Nós somos apenas amigos. Nós até conversamos sobre isso no começo do ano e, basicamente, eu disse que não havia nenhuma chance e que ele devia me superar. O que eu sou suposta a fazer agora? Falar que eu estava errada justamente quando ele finalmente encontrou outra pessoa que ele verdadeiramente gosta? Que tipo de pessoa faz isso?

- Não seja estúpida. Ainda que ele goste dessa garota, do que eu ainda não estou convencida, vai machucar apenas falar pra ele como você se sente? – Mary quase caiu na gargalhada perante a expressão de horror que passou pelo rosto de Lily. – Mesmo que ele te diga que quer ficar com Lexi, a amizade de vocês já sobreviveu coisas piores.

Lily assentiu. Mary estava certa. Eles tinham conseguido evitar muitos momentos estranhos desde a declaração de James no começo do ano. E se eles ainda conseguiram ser amigos depois de todas as brigas que tinham acontecido antes desse ano, eles certamente podiam sobreviver se Lily admitisse seus sentimentos. Mas havia outra coisa nessa cena que ainda a amedrontava.

- E se ele sentir o mesmo?

Mary franziu o cenho, pensativa.

- Não seria uma boa coisa?

- Pense sobre isso. O que você acha que poderia acontecer se James e eu ficássemos juntos?

- Vocês se apaixonariam perdidamente, se casariam, teriam um monte de bebês e viveriam felizes para sempre. – Mary respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros.

Lily deu um sorriso sarcástico para Mary.

- _Ou_ nós ficamos juntos e seria um desastre enorme. Nós cairíamos muito forte e brigaríamos e discutiríamos até nos enlouquecermos e terminar. E nossa amizade não sobreviveria a isso. – Mary permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Lily olhava para os próprios dedos entrelaçados desanimadamente. – E eu não acho que consigo lidar com não tê-lo em minha vida. – murmurou.

Mary ficou em silêncio por um momento, absorvendo as palavras de Lily.

- Mas você não acha que a possibilidade de que ele ser sua... Sua alma gêmea... Vale o risco?

- Alma gêmea? – Lily perguntou, um tom cético em sua voz. – Eu acho que você está se precipitado um pouco.

- Ainda assim, acho que vocês podem ser realmente felizes juntos. – Mary defendeu com um tom sonhador.

- É, bem, acho que eu não me convenço tão fácil. – ela suspirou e se levantou, esticando os braços sobre a cabeça. – Eu vou tomar banho e depois vou achar algo para comer. Falo com você mais tarde.

Lily se limpou e perambulou até a cozinha para comer um sanduíche. Os elfos domésticos sempre a animavam e eles não falharam dessa vez. Ela achava a devoção e lealdade deles renovadoras e ela estava com o espírito elevado, enquanto caminhava de volta para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Ela se acomodou em uma poltrona confortável no canto do salão e começou a trabalhar no seu dever de herbologia.

Mas toda vez que o retrato se abria, ela erguia o olhar, cheia de expectativa, esperando por Sirius, Rosalyn e James aparecerem. Quando não eram eles, ela suspirava e voltava a olhar para sua redação e achava um pouco mais difícil de concentrar do que antes. Quando deu cinco horas, Lily não conseguia mais se concentrar nas palavras do seu livro. Ela estava balançando a perna e toda vez que colocava a pena contra o pergaminho, a coisa mais próxima a uma palavra que ela conseguia, era um grande ponto de tinta negra.

Depois de mais um alarme falso, Lily finalmente teve o bastante. Ela fechou o livro com um baque surdo (que fez os alunos do primeiro ano, sentados no sofá perto dela, pularem) e colocou o material na mochila, antes de se apressar para a biblioteca.

Ela encontrou Jenna e Mary lá e, embora elas fossem boa companhia e Lily não fosse mais distraída por pessoas entrando e saindo, ela ainda não conseguiu se concentrar em sua tarefa. Sua mente continuava a imaginar o que James e Lexi podiam estar fazendo que demorasse mais de cinco horas... E a cada conclusão que ela chegava, menos ela gostava.

Quando as três garotas voltaram para a torre de Grifinória, Lily estava tão perto de terminar seu dever quanto no momento em que entrara na biblioteca e ela estava em um humor bem mais melancólico. Mary ficava lhe enviando olhares furtivos, mas não disse nada. Era claro que ela não havia dito nada a Jenna (Lily sabia que no segundo em que Jenna descobrisse, ela não seria capaz de evitar bombardear a ruiva com perguntas e conselhos), e isso era algo pelo qual Lily era muito grata. Jenna era uma de suas amigas mais próximas, mas Lily não estava no humor para a inquisição que ela sabia que, inevitavelmente, teria que enfrentar.

Muito embora Sirius e James não estivessem no Salão Comunal, Rosalyn estava no dormitório e já de pijama; um fato que trouxe um sorriso para o rosto de Lily.

Seu sorriso sumiu rapidamente, entretanto, quando ouviu o que Rosalyn estava dizendo. Ela estava contando o encontro para Claire Andrews.

- Foi _tão_ romântico! Era à meia luz e tão confortável. E James e Lexi são tão fofos! Eles são, tipo, o casal mais adorável de todos... Bem, além de Sirius e eu, é claro. Embora a presença deles foi, provavelmente, a única coisa que me evitou de ficar em cima de Sirius o dia todo. – ela praticamente guinchou, suas palavras se queimando na memória de Lily.

Sem querer ouvir mais, ela pulou em sua cama, fechando as cortinas e realizando um feitiço silenciador. Ela não se importava se seu comportamento parecia maluco e errático, ou que teria que dormir de jeans e suéter. Ela não queria ouvir mais nada sobre quão adoráveis ou perfeitos James e Lexi eram.

Ela tirou o tênis e desabotoou o jeans, antes de escorregar para debaixo dos cobertores. Ela se encolheu em uma bola, como se isso fosse ser capaz de manter toda a dor e mágoa suprimidos dentro de si. Ela fechou os olhos apertadamente e implorou para seu cérebro pensar em _qualquer coisa_ que não fosse seu parceiro de monitoria.

Mas não funcionou.

E, enquanto sua mente era invadida com a realidade de que tinha percebido seus sentimentos por James tarde demais e que, como conseqüência, ela teria que vê-lo se apaixonar por outra garota, lágrimas começaram a correr por suas bochechas e caíram silenciosas em seu travesseiro. Ela não tentou impedi-las. Ninguém podia ouvi-la e, finalmente, ela permitiu que os soluços escapassem.

Quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte (se sentindo extremamente desconfortável), ela se sentiu diferente. Ela não estava animada perante a perspectiva de vê-lo se apaixonar por outra pessoa. Mas durante a noite ela tinha chegado à conclusão de que perdê-lo como um namorado em potencial não era motivo para perdê-lo como amigo.

Ela se levantou, mudou de suéter, se garantiu de que não tinha maquiagem borrada em seu rosto e foi para o Salão Principal, onde ela se sentou com os Marotos pela primeira vez em três semanas.

James não disse nada, mas a olhou e sorriu para Lily. Ela não pôde ignorar a maneira que seu coração disparou perante gesto tão pequeno, mas aceitou isso e sorriu de volta.

- Torrada? – ele perguntou, pegando um prato e o passando para ela.

- Obrigada. – respondeu, pegando a torrada de cima e começando a enchê-la de geléia. – Vocês todos parecem cansados. – observou, olhando os quatro garotos. Sirius e Peter estavam praticamente dormindo sobre suas tigelas de mingau e James tinha círculos escuros e profundos sob os olhos. Remus era o pior. Ele estava pálido e parecia que tinha perdido cinco quilos desde a última vez que ela o vira, na quinta-feira.

- Nós tínhamos... _Coisas_... A tratar, noite passada. Então, não dormimos muito. – Peter murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

- Coisas? – Jenna perguntou, claramente desconfiada dos quatro meninos. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Rosalyn apareceu e empurrou Jenna, para se apertar entre ela e Sirius.

- Bom dia, bebê. – ela falou de forma amorosa, antes de plantar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Sirius. O maxilar de Jenna se apertou e ela estava esfaqueando seus ovos violentamente, mas Rosalyn ou não percebeu ou a ignorou completamente.

Outra distração se apresentou rapidamente, na forma de Lexi, que saia da mesa de Corvinal e caminhava até eles.

- Ei, James. – falou e Lily não deixou de perceber a maneira confortável que ela colocou a mão no ombro dele para chamar sua atenção. – Eu me esqueci de te devolver antes de você ir embora, ontem. – falou, lhe passando uma jaqueta. – De novo, obrigada por me deixar usá-la. Eu achei que ia morrer de frio naquele restaurante.

- Sem problemas. – James respondeu com um sorriso, depois de engolir uma mordida de torrada. – _Estava_ muito frio lá dentro. Desculpe por isso... Não foi minha escolha. – falou com uma leve indicação de cabeça na direção de Rosalyn. Lexi sorriu compreensivamente. – Quer se sentar? – convidou, escorregando para mais perto de Lily, dando espaço para Lexi entre ele e Remus.

Lily não tinha certeza do que a incomodou mais: o fato de que James estava tão perto dela, sua colônia sendo o único cheiro que ela conseguia sentir ou o fato de que ele estava convidando Lexi para ficar.

Felizmente, Lexi respondeu com:

- Não, obrigada. Ellie está reclamando que faz um tempo que não como com ela, então é melhor eu ir. Mas eu te vejo por aí.

- Certo, até mais. – e com um último sorriso e aceno, ela se foi. Lily notou que Lexi parecia estar bem descansada, o que aliviou um pouco da sua preocupação de que ela fosse a 'coisa' que os garotos tinham que cuidar na noite passada.

Rosalyn, que agora estava lançando um olhar a James que só podia ser descrito como um de orgulho materno (o qual ele ignorava) se intrometeu.

- Oh. Meu. Deus! Vocês são a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi!

- É, obrigado. – James respondeu sem interesse e sem desviar os olhos do seu prato. Ela continuou a tagarelar sobre quão perfeito eles eram um para o outro, enquanto Jenna tampava suas orelhas dramaticamente e girava os olhos, enquanto a voz de Rosalyn ficava mais aguda.

Depois do café da manhã, os garotos foram dormir, deixando as meninas no salão comunal, tentando ter algum progresso no dever de casa que estiveram adiando ou ainda não tiveram a chance de fazer naquele final de semana.

A próxima vez que algum dos meninos saiu do dormitório, foi quando James apareceu às oito horas para informar Lily de que eles tinham patrulha. Lily gemeu ruidosamente e reclamou que não estava sequer perto de terminar sua redação de Herbologia. Mas James agarrou sua mão e a fez se levantar, arrastando-a na direção do buraco do retrato, calmamente explicando que ele não também não tinha terminado e que eles podiam fazê-la juntos quando terminassem a patrulha.

- Então, acho que te vejo em três horas. – Lily murmurou de mal humor e se preparou para se afastar dele.

- Não... Eu acho que não. – James respondeu autoritariamente, antes de segurar a mão dela e a puxar de volta para perto. – Você _não_ vai sozinha. É muito perigoso.

- Oh, eu estou bem. – Lily argumentou, tentando soltar sua mão da aquecida dele.

- Lily, você sabe que é uma nascida trouxa, certo?

- É claro que sei! Eu não vejo por que...

- Então, por favor, apenas confie em mim; é muito perigoso. – interrompeu. Ele começou a andar pelo corredor, puxando-a consigo, mesmo que ela ainda estivesse tentando soltar sua mão da dele.

- Desculpe... Refresque minha memória. Quem foi que acabou na Ala Hospitalar a última vez que ameaças sérias aconteceram? Não foi um puro sangue? Huh, interessante. – Lily questionou sarcasticamente.

James se virou e lhe lançou um olhar raivoso zombeteiro.

- Faria com que me sinta melhor, saber que você está bem. – ela sustentou seu olhar por um momento, então girou os olhos. – Bom. Agora, você vai me fazer te arrastar o tempo todo ou eu posso soltar?

- Pode soltar. – Lily respondeu. Ele afrouxou o aperto e ela estava tanto satisfeita quanto arrependida, mas tentou não deixar isso aparecer em seu rosto, enquanto caminhava no ritmo dele. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, subindo escadas e procurando qualquer som fora do comum.

- Então, - James começou, virando seu olhar para Lily. – Você tem estado ocupada com um problema sem resposta, sobre o qual você não quer falar... Mas o que mais você tem feito?

Lily não pôde evitar o sorriso perante a referência da conversa deles, no começo da semana.

- Nada demais, na verdade. – deu de ombros. Mas, então, seus olhos se arregalaram com a memória de algo interessante que tinha acontecido. – Oh... Eu tive um encontro!

Instantaneamente, o sorriso sumiu do rosto de James e seu olhar desviou dela, de repente muito mais interessado no chão de pedra. Ele bagunçou o cabelo rapidamente, antes de se recompor e cruzar os braços sobre o peito.

- É, eu uh... Na verdade, eu fiquei sabendo. – ele gaguejou.

- Ficou?

- Sim, Moony disse que você saiu com Kevin Hildebrand. Como foi? – ele não soava particularmente como se realmente quisesse ouvir a resposta, mas tinha perguntado por que era a coisa educada a se fazer.

- Foi... Bom. Ele foi muito doce e tínhamos muito sobre o que conversar. – Lily explicou. James a observava cuidadosamente, mas Lily não sabia se ele estava satisfeito ou chateado com sua resposta.

- Foi bom? – ele perguntou. Ela assentiu. – Então, você vai sair com ele de novo? – ele corou levemente enquanto perguntava isso, mas não desviou os olhos.

- Oh, não. Definitivamente não. – Lily respondeu rapidamente. James pareceu satisfeitamente chocado, pelo fervor de sua resposta. – Não, ele era legal, mas não havia nenhuma...

- Química. – James sugeriu e ela assentiu. – É, sei o que quer dizer.

Lily não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer com sua última afirmação, mas não pôde evitar contar a ele o que tinha acontecido.

- E, oh meu Deus, James, a coisa _mais_ embaraçosa aconteceu depois. – ele a olhou, seus olhos marrons brilhando. – Ele tentou me beijar.

E tão subitamente quanto o sorriso tinha sumido de seu rosto, a cor sumiu de suas bochechas. Ele engoliu ruidosamente e a olhou com uma expressão chocada.

- 'Tentou', como em tentar e _falhar_, certo?

Lily riu com sua resposta e assentiu.

-Sim, ele não teve êxito em sua tentativa. Mas foi tão embaraçoso, por que nunca tinha me acontecido antes.

- Você nunca foi beijada?

- Não, eu já fui beijada. É que ninguém nunca tentou me beijar sem que eu quisesse que tentassem... Bem, exceto por você, mas isso não conta de verdade. – James riu e Lily girou os olhos. – Foi horrível. Eu nem percebi o que estava acontecendo. Nós estávamos nos despedindo na frente do retrato e eu estava falando como eu tinha me divertido e ele só ficou se aproximando. E, aí, finalmente, quando ele estava poucos centímetros de mim, que eu percebi o que ele estava fazendo. Mas ao invés de falar 'não' ou empurrá-lo, como pessoas _normais_, eu gritei e desviei. – James explodiu em risadas e se dobrou. – Não é engraçado, foi horrível. – Lily falou, embora ela também risse.

- Pobre coitado. – James falou quando finalmente parou de rir. – Não surpreende que ele tenha corado todas as vezes que te viu essa semana.

- Ele corou? – Lily perguntou, sentindo uma pontada de culpa. James assentiu solenemente, embora ele ainda estivesse suprimindo a risada. – Eu devia falar algo para ele... Tentar fazê-lo se sentir melhor. – eles deram mais alguns passos, James ainda rindo calmamente, enquanto Lily juntava coragem para fazer sua próxima pergunta. – Então, agora que eu te contei sobre meu encontro desastroso, como o seu?

- Meu o quê? – James perguntou, checando dentro de uma sala de aula vazia.

- Seu encontro. – Lily esclareceu.

- Que encontro? – James estava olhando para Lily com uma expressão incrédula.

- O que você teve ontem. – Lily estava ficando frustrada. Era difícil o bastante perguntar isso sem ter que soletrar para ele.

- Você está falando da coisa do almoço?

- É... A 'coisa do almoço'. – Lily repetiu, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Não era um encontro. – James explicou.

- Bem, o que era então? – Lily perguntou claramente irritada.

James suspirou como se tivesse explicado isso muitas vezes já, e não quisesse repetir.

- Padfoot está tentando fazer as coisas funcionarem com Rosalyn, então ele a chamou para um encontro. Mas ela o está enlouquecendo, então ele me pediu para acompanhá-lo, de modo que teria outra pessoa sã lá.

- Então por que você levou Lexi? – Lily esperava que sua pergunta tivesse soasse indiferente e como se fosse um detalhe pequeno, com o qual ela não se importava de verdade, mas foi apenas a irritação de James que o impediu de notar o ressentimento na voz dela.

- Por que seria estranho ir sozinho com os dois, por que ela estava sentada comigo na biblioteca quando Padfoot sugeriu isso. – Lily tentou não deixar o imenso alivio que sentiu aparecer, mas ela mal estava conseguindo impedir um sorriso de aparecer em seu rosto. – Graças a Deus ela foi. Ela deixou o almoço algo _quase_ suportável. – ele lhe olhou curiosamente. – Como ficou sabendo?

- Rosalyn só fala disso há dias. – Lily explicou.

- Oh, então você regressou para aquela fase em que acredita no que as outras pessoas falam sobre mim, ao invés de me perguntar... Bom saber. – James rosnou raivosamente. Lily parou de andar e lhe deu um olhar que claramente questionava sua súbita mudança de humor.

- Whoa... Não precisa ficar todo irritado. Não é a coisa mais absurda do mundo assumir que você foi a um encontro com Lexi. Você _tem_ passado um monte de tempo com ela, ultimamente. E, além do mais, eu estou te perguntando _agora_. Eu só não tive chance de perguntar antes.

- Não que isso seja minha culpa. – ele proclamou defensivamente.

- Não estou falando que é. – Lily respondeu rapidamente, erguendo as mãos.

Ele ficou quieto por um momento e olhou determinadamente para o chão.

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou após alguns momentos. – Eu não devia ter ficado chateado... Só estou cansado de ter de justificar quanto tempo passo com ela. Você deve ser a trigésima pessoa a me perguntar algo sobre Lexi essa semana. Está me enlouquecendo!

Lily assentiu e lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante, enquanto voltava a andar.

- Está tudo bem. E eu vou tentar me lembrar de não assumir coisas sobre vocês dois, no futuro.

Ele ficou pensativo por mais alguns momentos e Lily aproveitou o tempo para processar tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Mesmo com a explicação que James tinha lhe dado sobre a 'coisa do almoço', ela se sentia muito mais insegura sobre o tipo de relacionamento que ele e Lexi compartilhavam.

- Eu senti sua falta, Evans. – James declarou quando entraram em um dos corredores do terceiro andar.

- É?

- Sim. – ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e, mais uma vez, correu a mão pelo cabelo, antes de continuar. – Eu achei que, talvez, eu tivesse feito algo errado... Algo que te deixou brava comigo depois do Halloween. Eu fiquei repassando a noite da festa, tentando descobrir o que eu fiz, mas não consegui pensar em nada. A única coisa que me ocorreu é que você tinha entendido o que eu ia te dizer e isso te assustou ou algo assim, mas eu não acho que isso te faria me ignorar por semanas. Alguns dias? Sim. Mas três semanas? – ele suspirou pesadamente e balançou a cabeça. – Isso me enlouqueceu. Você pode perguntar a qualquer um dos garotos, por que eu _os_ enlouqueci tentando entender. Eu fiquei perguntando a eles se sabiam algo ou se lembravam de alguma coisa estúpida que eu disse ou fiz. Mas eu continue sem resposta. – ele deu de ombros e tentou fazer parecer que isso não o incomodava tanto quanto realmente incomodava.

- Desculpe. – Lily murmurou. Não era muito, mas ela não conseguia pensar em mais para dizer. – Você não fez nada errado. Eu só estava sendo estúpida.

- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo que você tinha algo com que lidar. Mas você pode me prometer algo? – ela assentiu rapidamente, pensando que prometeria quase que qualquer coisa para ele nesse momento, se isso impedisse que ela precisasse ouvi-lo soar tão desapontado. – Não pare de ser minha amiga novamente. Se você precisar de tempo, apenas diga algo, mas apenas não desapareça. Por favor.

Ela sorriu apologeticamente para ele e murmurou:

- Certo, prometo. – ele sustentou seu olhar por um momento e, então, ela observou quando ele, rapidamente, mudou sua personalidade de séria para brincalhona.

- É isso que acontece quando sua melhor amiga é uma garota, suponho. – ele anunciou, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. – Você começa a falar sobre seus sentimentos. Eu sinto que preciso fazer algo masculino agora. O que você acha de escapar da nossa rota e irmos até o lago, para que eu possa lutar corpo a corpo com a lula gigante? – Lily riu e, pela primeira vez desde o Halloween, ela apenas aproveitar a companhia de James.

As três horas passaram rapidamente e quando eles voltaram ao Salão Comunal, este estava deserto.

- Eu vou pegar meu material de Herbologia e já volto. – James falou, antes de subir as escadas do dormitório masculino de dois em dois degraus.

Lily se acomodou no chão, em frente ao fogo, suas costas contra o sofá. Seu dever de Herbologia ainda estava onde tinha deixado. Ela puxou sua redação incompleta para o colo e abriu o livro em sua frente e tentou ignorar a maneira como suas pálpebras estavam pesadas de sono.

James voltou rapidamente e se sentou no chão, ao lado dela. Ele ainda precisava começar sua redação e tirou um pergaminho em branco de sua mochila e escreveu o titulo. Eles trabalharam lado a lado por quase duas horas. Ocasionalmente, um deles faria uma pergunta ou comentaria sobre o que liam. Quando Lily terminou sua redação, ela não foi para o dormitório e permaneceu no Salão Comunal, fingindo revisar o que tinha escrito. Tinha sido uma noite agradável entre eles e Lily não estava pronta para deixá-la acabar ainda, apesar do fato de que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

- Aqui, o que acha disso? – James perguntou em meio a um bocejo, colocando a própria redação nas mãos dela.

Lily olhou para o pergaminho de perto e tentou se focar no texto, mas estava tão cansada que todas as palavras dele pareciam borradas. Ela forçou o pergaminho de volta para ele.

- Não consigo ler. Sua letra está muito ruim e eu estou muito exausta. Leia para mim e eu lhe digo o que acho.

Ele girou os olhos, mas começou a ler do mesmo jeito. Ela se moveu para mais perto, para que pudesse ainda tentar ler junto com ele, mas depois de algumas sentenças ela se encontrou com a cabeça descansando no ombro dele.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, virando a cabeça levemente para que pudesse vê-la.

- Estou ouvindo... Eu só vou descansar meus olhos. Continue lendo. – ela instruiu, fechando os olhos. Mas o calor do fogo, que se extinguia, e o timbre da voz de James enquanto lia a embalaram em uma soneca. Ela nem tinha certeza se tinha adormecido completamente, mas tinha certeza de que não estava ouvindo nada do que ele dizia.

Não demorou para que ele movesse o ombro gentilmente e murmurasse seu nome.

- O quê? – perguntou, lutando contra um bocejo e erguendo a cabeça do ombro dele.

- Desculpe, eu te deixaria continuar dormindo, mas eu acho que você estava prestes a começar a babar. Eu gosto de você, Evans, mas não quero sua baba nas minhas roupas.

Ela riu calmamente e esfregou os olhos.

- Acho que é compreensível.

- Você tem uma mancha vermelha gigante na bochecha, aliás. – ele lhe informou, sorrindo.

- Tenho? – perguntou, erguendo a mão para a bochecha. Então, riu. – Seu suéter deixou essa textura estranha no meu rosto. Aqui, sinta. – falou, erguendo uma das mãos dele até sua bochecha.

Ele sorriu, seu dedão se movendo gentilmente sobre o ponto avermelhado na bochecha dela. Mas ao invés de deixar sua mão cair e desejar boa noite, como ele sabia que devia, ele deixou sua mão lá, seu dedão se movendo afetuosamente.

Foi quando Lily percebeu o quão próximos eles estavam. O rosto dele estava a pouquíssimos centímetros do seu e ela não tinha certeza se era o fogo ou a maneira que ele olhava tão profundamente em seus olhos que a fez se sentir subitamente quente. Ela estava prendendo a respiração, esperando pelo que aconteceria agora. Os olhos dele corriam por seu rosto lentamente, e finalmente se fixaram em seus lábios e ela sentiu uma emoção no fundo de seu estômago quando ele, lentamente, aproximava o rosto do seu.

Mas, assim como na última vez, ele parou, como que pensando melhor suas intenções. Mas Lily tinha certeza de que essa vez ela não queria que ele lhe beijasse apenas por que estava curiosa sobre como seria e ela não ia deixar _outra_ oportunidade escapar. Então, antes que ele pudesse se afastar, ela se moveu na direção dele. Esse pequeno gesto era todo o encorajamento que ele precisava.

Ele fechou o espaço entre eles rapidamente e quando seus lábios encontraram os dela, Lily não pode evitar pensar no quão... _Certo_... Parecia. Seus lábios se moveram contra os dela afetuosa e, ao mesmo tempo, apaixonadamente. Ele ergueu sua outra mão e, gentilmente, enroscou os dedos nas mechas soltas do cabelo dela.

Seu corpo respondeu sem hesitação. Ela sentiu como se fogos de artifício estivessem explodindo no fundo de seu estômago e como se seu cérebro tivesse parado de funcionar. Todos os pensamentos de emoções e conflitos que estiveram se embaralhando em sua mente se silenciaram, para que ela pudesse se focar totalmente em James – a maneira como seus lábios se moviam contra os dela, o gosto dele, a maneira como ele enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo. Ela sentia como se eletricidade estivesse correndo por seu corpo, originada de todos os locais onde seus corpos se tocavam.

Ela não conseguia superar quão perfeito isso era... Quão maravilhoso era. Ela nunca tinha sido beijada dessa forma antes. Com James, era como se conseguisse _sentir_ o quanto ele se importava com ela, como se ele estivesse lhe comunicando isso de uma maneira muito mais efetiva do que jamais conseguiria com palavras.

Em sua experiência, especialmente em primeiros beijos, sempre havia aquela incerteza embaraçosa e narizes se batendo. Mas não com James. Era mais como duas peças de um quebra cabeça que finalmente se juntaram e se completavam perfeitamente.

Ela permitiu que essa onda de puro êxtase a dominasse e lhe desse clareza e confiança em duas coisas. A primeira era que ela não queria nunca que essa sensação terminasse. A segunda era que ela precisava se aproximar mais dele.

Ela se inclinou na direção dele e correu as mãos pelo peito de James, seus dedos apertando o suéter, tentando se puxar para mais perto. Ele entendeu sua dica perfeitamente e passou os braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura, puxando seu corpo para o mais perto do dele possível. Ela passou um braço ao redor de seu pescoço e conseguiu sentir o coração dele batendo rapida e erraticamente contra seu peito.

Então, o beijou mudou de lento e tenro para apaixonado e faminto. Era como se os dois percebessem ao mesmo tempo que algo tão _fenomenal_ era muito bom para durar e que eles precisavam aproveitar ao máximo enquanto podiam.

Uma tora do fogo caiu na grade da lareira com um ruidoso 'clang', fazendo Lily se afastar e interromper o beijo. James não moveu suas mãos de onde estavam nas costas dela e os dedos dela permaneceram enroscados em seu cabelo suave e (agora extremamente) bagunçado. Eles estavam ofegantes, seus peitos subindo e descendo rapidamente e olharam nos olhos do outro. Um milhão de questões imploravam para serem respondidas nas profundezas dos olhos marrons dele.

_Agora o quê?_, Lily pensou.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Para quem não chegou a ver minha nota no perfil: estou tentando colocar esse capítulo para vocês desde o dia vinte e o site ficava dando erro. Ainda está dando erro, para falar a verdade, mas achei um macete na internet e consegui publicar.

Não sei o que está acontecendo com o site, mas parece que o problema foi no mundo todo e, aos poucos, está voltando ao normal. Como sempre, no Brasil demora mais.

De todo modo, espero que capítulo tenha valido a pena a espera e todos os problemas técnicos.

Não prometo uma atualização rápida do próximo capítulo, por que agora em Abril minha primeira rodada de provas começa na faculdade e a coisa se resume a estudar e assistir as outras aulas. Sem mencionar trabalhos que surgem no meio do caminho.

Sempre que eu tiver um tempo livre (ou apenas precisar de um), eu vou tentar dedicá-lo a traduzir a Nossos Momentos, mas tenham em mente que eu já sai da época em que podia passar o dia todo a base de fanfics – infelizmente.

De todo modo, obrigada pela paciência e comentem se acharem que o capítulo merece.


	10. A Primeira Discussão de Relação

**Capítulo Dez**

**A Primeira Discussão de Relação**

O coração de Lily estava disparado em seu peito, batendo dolorosamente contra suas costelas. Ainda estavam muito próximos. Próximos o bastante para que toda vez que James inalava, seu peito pressionava o dela, lhe causando ondas de eletricidade por todo o corpo. Ela não conseguia desviar os olhos das profundezas tempestuosas dos marrons dele e o desejo que viu foi inegável e poderoso.

Lily sorriu levemente, sentindo como se as coisas em sua vida tivessem, finalmente, começando a voltar ao lugar. Fechou os olhos e se inclinou para frente, querendo beijá-lo novamente, seu corpo trêmulo em antecipação. Mas antes que pudesse voltar para os braços dele, James tirou as mãos do aquecido ponto em suas costas e as colocou em seus ombros, afastando-a gentilmente.

Lily abriu os olhos, surpresa, e percebeu que, agora, confusão tinha se juntado ao desejo em seus olhos. Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente, como se olhá-la nos olhos o machucasse.

- É tarde. – ele disse roucamente. A confusão em sua voz profunda apenas a fez querê-lo mais. – É tarde demais para isso, na verdade.

O sangue correu para as bochechas de Lily, enquanto ela absorvia o que James estava dizendo. Ela estava atrasada. Ele tinha seguido em frente e ela tinha perdido sua chance com ele. Envergonhada, rapidamente tirou seus dedos do cabelo negro e se afastou, rapidamente se erguendo. Desajeitadamente, pegou sua redação e seus livros, evitando os olhos de James, mesmo que conseguisse sentir seu olhar a acompanhando.

- Lily... Eu sinto muito. – ele murmurou, lhe passando um tinteiro esquecido. Ela o pegou com o indicador e o dedão, tentando recuperá-lo sem tocar na pele de James.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_, pensou, enquanto praticamente atravessou o Salão Comunal correndo e subiu as escadas, deixando James sentado no mesmo lugar, os ombros caídos e olhando desanimadamente para o fogo que se apagava. Ela não sabia que ele não se moveu por uma hora ou que ele repassou o beijo em sua mente, várias e várias vezes, para que não se esquecesse de nenhum detalhe. Ela não sabia que quando ele finalmente foi para a cama, foi para apenas ficar deitado, olhando fixamente para o dossel, o gosto de seus lábios ainda na língua dele e a sensação de tê-la em seus braços ainda fresca em sua memória.

Ao invés disso, ela entrou no próprio dormitório, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. Fechou as cortinas ao redor de sua cama, murmurando um rápido feitiço silenciador e finalmente permitiu que os soluços escapassem. Seu corpo todo tremia e ela se afundou no colchão e se encolheu em uma bola, os joelhos contra o peito.

Uma sensação de perda a dominou. Ela sabia que era tarde demais para eles. _Ela sabia_. Vinha se dizendo isso pelas últimas três semanas. Mas algo em ouvir isso ser dito em voz alta — ouvir de James — fazia ser pior; tornava real.

Seu corpo tremeu e as lágrimas pararam por um momento, enquanto ela era atingida pela dura realidade: o tinha perdido sem nunca tê-lo tido de verdade.

Tentou desesperadamente bloquear a lembrança do toque dele. Ela não queria ser capaz de se lembrar da afeição e paixão no beijo dele ou da maneira que ele a tinha a apertado contra ele, como que temesse que ela fosse fugir. Queria esquecer a sensação dos cabelos negros entre seus dedos. Mas, acima disso tudo, ela queria esquecer a sensação de ser a coisa certa, de perfeição, que tinha sentido com ele. Por que era isso que tornava tudo insuportável. O beijo em si tinha sido fenomenal, mas sentir que pertencia aos braços dele, que por alguns momentos estivera em casa, era _isso_ que, agora, a estava torturando.

Chorou até dormir, rezando para que esquecesse e que a sensação de vazio que estava ameaçando dominá-la, sumisse.

Ela acordou quando os raios de sol entraram pela janela do dormitório feminino. Manteve os olhos fechados, querendo continuar a dormir, onde sua mente podia vagar para lugares onde nenhum de seus problemas existia. Mas não teve tal sorte. Enquanto se preparava para o dia de aulas, ela foi bombardeada por memórias da noite anterior. Corou profundamente, pegando sua redação de Herbologia e a colocando na mochila.

Andou com Mary e Jenna até o Salão Principal, temor crescendo dentro de si com cada passo que a levava para mais perto de James. Ela não sabia o que ia acontecer quando se vissem. Ela não tinha nem idéia de qual sua reação a ele seria, nem qual a dele seria.

Olhou para o chão enquanto as três garotas se aproximavam da mesa de Grifinória, sabendo que chegaram ao seu destino quando o par de pernas que estava seguindo, parou. Sentou-se e começou a colocar ovos em seu prato sem olhar para cima ou encontrar os olhos de outra pessoa.

Quando finalmente desviou os olhos de seu prato, para procurar a geléia para sua torrada, seus olhos se prenderam, momentaneamente, aos de James. Ambos coraram furiosamente e imediatamente desviaram o olhar. Seu coração disparado, ela decidiu comer torrada sem geléia. Suas mãos tremeram quando pegou seu garfo.

- Lily, você está bem? – Mary perguntou ao seu lado. – Você está tremendo.

Lily não ergueu os olhos, sentindo a sonda de James em si.

- Uh... Estou bem. – resmungou quietamente para que apenas Mary pudesse ouvir. – Só estou com frio.

Terminou de comer rapidamente, colocando garfos cheios de ovos na boca, e se levantou, apressando-se para a sala de Feitiços. Assim que chegou aos corredores quietos e desertos, diminuiu o ritmo da caminhada e soltou um suspiro aliviado por ter saído da presença dele, misturada com o estresse perante a prospectiva de logo estar com ele novamente. Se as coisas continuassem assim, ela ia ficar deprimida pelo resto do ano.

Murmurou um cumprimento falsamente animado para o Professor Flitwick quando entrou na sala. Então, se sentou quietamente no seu lugar de sempre, tentando descobrir um jeito de resolver seu problema, enquanto os outros alunos do sétimo ano começavam a entrar na sala. Olhou inexpressivamente para frente, enquanto Mary e Jenna entravam e se sentava na cadeira atrás dela. Então, Sirius, Remus e Peter chegaram. Sirius se sentou ao lado de Rosalyn, enquanto Remus e Peter se sentavam nas mesas ao lado. Não foi até que James (o último a entrar) apareceu na porta, que ela percebeu que o único lugar vago era ao seu lado.

James hesitou momentaneamente na porta quando percebeu a mesma coisa. Seus olhos, cheios de desespero, correram pela sala, procurando por outro lugar, antes de ele lenta e resignadamente caminhar até seu lugar de costume, ao lado de Lily.

Lily encolheu-se e se moveu o máximo possível para a esquerda. Descansou a cabeça na mão e tentou bloquear James da sua visão periférica.

Ela sabia que seu comportamento, provavelmente, tinha parecido estranho, mas nesse momento preferia que as pessoas achassem que estava agindo estranho à correr o risco de esbarrar a mão na de James. Para não mencionar que a colônia dele estava penetrando seus sentidos e enevoando sua mente. Se queria ter alguma chance de se concentrar na aula de Flitwick, ela precisava se afastar o máximo possível da fragrância intoxicante.

James observou, desanimado, quando Lily afastou sua cadeira para o lado mais afastado da mesa e virou a cabeça. Sentiu a coragem de falar com ela, que passou o caminho todo até a sala de aula juntando, sumir rapidamente.

Ela não ia falar com ele. Ela não ia o olhar. Aos olhos dela, ele não existia. A única conclusão que ele chegou foi a de que ela estava furiosa com ele.

Por que ele tinha que se deixar levar por suas emoções? James se repreendeu mentalmente; se odiando por colocá-los nesta situação. Ele sabia que ela só queria sua amizade e ele tinha apenas ignorado esse fato e se forçado para ela. E agora ela o odiava.

_Evidente_, James pensou.

As coisas continuaram assim por mais alguns dias. Lily tomou mais cuidado para se garantir de que estava sentada com outra pessoa em todas as outras aulas, embora Slughorn a tenha forçado a ajudar James em Poções. James ia direto para seu dormitório logo após o jantar todas as noites e Lily passava todo seu tempo livre na biblioteca.

Até mesmo quando eles faziam a patrulha, James não a contradizia quando ela murmurava, "Eu vou... Sabe... Por ali.", enquanto apontava para o corredor oposto à direção em que ele ia.

Nesse meio tempo, Mary se sentou em uma confortável poltrona no salão comunal, silenciosamente contemplando a interação entre James e Lily.

Ele caminhou até onde as duas estavam sentadas, fingindo fazer o dever de casa, enquanto na verdade discutiam quão maravilhoso Emmett era por ter dado flores a Mary antes de acompanhá-la no jantar da noite passada. Quando James se aproximou delas, Lily fechou a boca e Mary pôde sentir o corpo da ruiva ficar tenso. James também parecia, inexplicavelmente, tenso e correu nervosamente uma mão pelo cabelo.

Ele pigarreou para anunciar sua presença e murmurou:

- Nós devíamos... Ir. – enquanto olhava para Lily com olhos tristes e imploradores. Não que ela tenha notado, já que estava olhando teimosamente para um fio solto da almofada ao invés de para ele.

- É. – ela tinha concordado, antes de se levantar e caminhar direto para o buraco do retrato. James a seguiu e Mary o observou suspirar pesadamente, antes de ir para o corredor.

Ela sabia que algo tinha acontecido entre eles, mas não tinha certeza do que exatamente. Lily mudava de assunto ansiosamente sempre que Mary trazia James à tona em alguma conversa. Ela tinha observado os dois se ignorarem a semana toda, Lily estando assustada e mais nervosa, enquanto James parecia mais e mais deprimido enquanto isso durava.

Localizou Sirius, sentado sozinho do outro lado da sala comunal, e decidiu descobrir se ele sabia algo mais. Deixando sua redação intocada onde estava, ela se levantou e caminhou até ele.

- Ei. – falou animadamente, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá. – Onde estão seus amigos?

Sirius sorriu e abaixou o livro que estava lendo.

- Eles queriam ir fazer algo irresponsável e impulsivo e eu disse 'Não! O dever de casa é sempre a primeira prioridade!'. – Mary riu e girou os olhos. – Mas, de verdade... Acho que Wormtail está na biblioteca e Moony ainda se sentindo mal, então ele já está no quarto. E Prongs... Bem, você sabe onde ele está. Cumprindo suas obrigações, responsabilidades e regras de Monitor Chefe.

Mary hesitou momentaneamente, incerta de que Sirius era o tipo de pessoa que falava e analisava as ações e relacionamentos de outras pessoas, mas decidiu que não tinha mais ninguém disponível.

- É... Falando nisso, você notou que ele e Lily estão estranhos? – perguntou lentamente.

- Você quer dizer mais estranhos do que duas pessoas que, claramente, estão apaixonadas pela outra, mas não tomam uma atitude normal quanto a isso? – perguntou sarcasticamente. – É, eu notei.

Mary sorriu e se inclinou para perto dele de uma maneira conspiratória.

- O que aconteceu? – sussurrou. – Quero dizer, as coisas entre eles têm estado estranhas, mas não dessa maneira.

- De verdade, eu não sei. – Sirius respondeu dando de ombros. – Ele não fala sobre isso. Normalmente, eles resolvem essas coisas do jeito disfuncional e peculiar deles, mas ele parece bastante satisfeito em deixar as coisas como estão. Eu nunca o vi tão... _Passivo_ quando se trata dela.

Mary estava prestes a falar algo para confirmar o comportamento mais que estranho de Lily, mas parou quando uma sombra se fez sobre o sofá. Ergueu os olhos para encontrar Rosalyn parada na sua frente, as mãos nos quadris e um brilho furioso em seus olhos. Ela estava com o queixo erguido e estava lançando um olhar assassino para Sirius e Mary.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou em tom de voz alto, fazendo com que alguns alunos ao redor os olhassem. Os mais novos pareciam animados perante a perspectiva de uma discussão, enquanto os mais velhos pareciam aborrecidos e irritados com a interrupção.

Mary ergueu uma sobrancelha e Sirius apenas olhou inocentemente para Rosalyn.

- Nós estamos conversando.

- E é uma conversa bastante aconchegante, pelo jeito. – acusou, seu olhar repousando em Mary. Esta apenas retribuiu o olhar serenamente, cansada das explosões ridículas de Rosalyn. Sirius girou os olhos e esfregou a mão no rosto. – Você me disse que tinha dever de casa para fazer e por isso não podia passar o tempo comigo. E quando eu venho aqui, você está 'conversando', possivelmente, com a pessoa mais entediante do nosso ano. – ela pausou e deu um olhar de desculpas zombeteiras a Mary. – Sem ofensas.

- Oh, não me ofendi. – Mary respondeu cinicamente, falsa doçura em sua voz.

- Pelo que eu me lembro, - Sirius interrompeu, sua voz se erguendo perigosamente em raiva. – te falei que eu precisava fazer meu dever de casa e que você era mais que bem vinda a se juntar a mim. E você disse que tinha 'coisas mais importantes para fazer'. O que você fez lá em cima, querida? Pintou suas unhas? – Sirius perguntou, zombaria clara em sua voz. Rosalyn corou de raiva, mas não hesitou.

- Por que você pode parar seu dever de casa para falar com _ela_ e não comigo?

Sirius fingiu analisar sua pergunta por um momento, antes de responder.

- Provavelmente por que eu consigo ter uma conversa _interessante_ com ela, enquanto que _nós_ teríamos passado a noite discutindo algo idiota, como o porquê de rosa ser sua cor favorita ou por que Kevin Hildebrand é o jogador mais fofo do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. – ele estava em pé agora, cara-a-cara com sua furiosa namorada. Normalmente, Sirius tinha uma figura imponente com sua altura e força, algo que parecia ser reforçado por sua raiva, e o fazia parecer maior que o normal, mas Rosalyn não parecia intimidada. Se qualquer coisa, parecia furiosa.

Ela cerrou os olhos.

- Ou, talvez, nós teríamos conversando sobre como Kevin Hildebrand não é apenas o jogador mais gostoso do time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, mas da escola toda! – sua voz estava aumentando a cada palavra e mais pessoas estavam se virando para assistir.

- Ouch, Rosie, isso dói de verdade. Você me pegou! Estou com tanto ciúmes por você achar que Kevin Hildebrand é mais bonito que eu. Agora estou chateado de verdade! – respondeu, suas palavras cheias de sarcasmo.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO ME FAZER TE DEIXAR? É ISSO O QUE QUER? – Rosalyn explodiu, fazendo Mary e várias outras pessoas pularem em seus lugares.

- Oh, doçura. – Sirius disse em um tom de voz calmo e irritante. – Eu não preciso te dar um motivo. Você fez um ótimo trabalho em encontrar caras que não se importam com segundos mal aproveitados ou o fato de que você foi uma traidora, duas caras, todas as vezes que namoramos.

Essas palavras foram o bastante para finalmente fazer Rosalyn explodir. Ela o estapeou fortemente no rosto, o som ecoando por todo o cômodo. Então, virou sobre os calcanhares e marchou até as escadas e foi para o dormitório feminino. Todos no Salão Comunal estavam em silêncio e ouviram a porta do dormitório bater.

Mary tentou evitar os olhos de Sirius quando ele se sentou, a mão esfregando a bochecha que Rosalyn tinha acertado. Notou que as outras pessoas também evitavam o olhar dele.

- Você está bem? – Mary perguntou quietamente, finalmente o olhando.

- Sim. – Sirius murmurou, ainda esfregando a marca vermelha em seu rosto. – Minha bochecha parece estar queimada, mas fora isso...

Mary sorriu com simpatia.

- Você mereceu, sabe.

- Sim, eu sei. – respondeu com uma careta. – Eu vou volta pra isso. – falou, apontando para seu livro esquecido. Ela sorriu e assentiu, voltando para seu lugar.

O Salão Principal se esvaziou lentamente pelas próximas três horas. Mary estava exausta, mas permaneceu onde estava, sabendo, por experiência, que três horas não era tempo o bastante para Rosalyn ter se acalmado de sua briga com Sirius.

Quando Lily entrou no Salão Comunal, ela imediatamente foi para a escada.

- Eu não subiria, se você fosse você. – Mary avisou, a observando cuidadosamente. Lily se virou e lhe olhou curiosa. – Rosalyn e Sirius brigaram feio. – entendimento apareceu no rosto de Lily e ela deu um passo para perto de Mary, mas parou quando James entrou no salão comunal. Seu olhar foi para ele e então se virou e imediatamente fez seu caminho para o dormitório.

A postura derrotada de James ficou ainda pior perante sua partida súbita e ele foi até onde Sirius estava.

- Você vai para a cama? – Sirius perguntou, fechando o livro. James assentiu solenemente e Sirius se levantou, o seguindo para as escadas do dormitório masculino. – 'Noite, Mary! – se despediu e começou a caminhar na velocidade de James.

- Então, você brigou com a Rosalyn? – James perguntou, embora seu tom fosse vazio e seus olhos permanecessem fixos nos degraus sob seus pés. Sirius girou os olhos e pensou no quão patético seu melhor amigo podia ser, às vezes.

- É... Nada fora do comum. – respondeu, enquanto entravam no dormitório. Remus era o único que estava lá e estava adormecido. – Ela ficou com ciúmes, por que eu falei com outra garota. – continuou em tom baixo. – E aí eu a chamei de estúpida e ela me bateu. Um dia comum para nós. – Sirius deu de ombros, se jogando em sua cama.

James sorriu afetadamente e balançou a cabeça, tirando a camiseta e pegando o pijama.

- E o que, então? Vocês terminaram?

- Não sei. – Sirius respondeu pensativo, escorando na cabeceira da cama. – Ela é uma boa distração quando não está falando. – Sirius sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – Se eu apenas conseguisse convencê-la a calar a boca o resto do tempo.

James riu e se sentou na beirada de sua cama.

- Essa é, provavelmente, a pior coisa que eu já ouvi.

- Oh, eu posso fazer pior. Às vezes, quando você está quente e pesado, ela faz esse barulho, tipo... – Sirius começou, mas foi interrompido quando James o acertou no rosto com um travesseiro.

- É, eu definitivamente não quero ouvir isso! – exclamou, escondendo o sorriso com uma careta de nojo.

Sirius jogou o travesseiro de volta para James e ficou quieto por um momento.

- Eu sei que devia terminar, porque eu não _gosto_ dela. Não gosto de ficar perto dela. Mas seria uma chatice terminar com ela. É menos problemático se eu apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem.

- Posso dar um conselho? – James perguntou, se preparando para falar para Sirius que, apesar do fato de que Rosalyn realmente faria um drama por causa disso, ele deveria terminar com ela se realmente não gostava mais dela.

Sirius ficou de lado e lançou um lançar cuidadoso para James.

- Sem ofensas, cara, mas você não é realmente a pessoa de quem eu quero conselhos sobre relacionamentos.

Uma ruga de formou na testa de James.

- Por que não? – perguntou defensivamente.

- Duas palavras, Prongs: Lily Evans. – o rosto de James corou, mas permaneceu em silêncio. – Você quer mais algumas palavras? Você está sendo um idiota perto dela. Você a ama e não fala com ela há três dias. – falou, parando brevemente entre as palavras.

- Isso é o bastante, você provou seu ponto. – James falou sem nenhum tom de diversão em sua voz.

Sirius conseguia ver que, o que quer que tivesse acontecido entre eles, estava afetando seu amigo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso. – James respondeu rapidamente e Sirius soube que não ia conseguir nenhuma informação sem pressioná-lo um pouco.

Sentou-se em sua cama e jogou as pernas para o lado, de modo que estava encarando James. O olhou intensamente.

- James, sério, cara, o que aconteceu? As coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal entre vocês por algumas horas e, de repente, está dez vezes pior.

Os ombros de James caíram, seus cotovelos descansando em seus joelhos e seu rosto escondido em suas mãos. Ele esfregou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. Olhou para Sirius e se resignou em explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu a beijei. – murmurou miseravelmente.

Um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sirius. O que quer que ele estivesse esperando, não era isso.

- Como foi? – perguntou animadamente.

- Padfoot! – James brigou, olhando incredulamente para seu amigo.

- Desculpe, foi uma reação instintiva. Então, você a beijou! É uma coisa boa, certo? – James esfregou os dedos em círculos na têmpora.

– Não, não é. – Sirius pareceu confuso e James esclareceu. – No começo do ano, ela me disse que não vê como qualquer coisa além de um amigo. E ao invés de apenas aceitar isso e seguir em frente, eu me forcei nela e, agora, ela está brava comigo.

- Qual é! Ela não está brava. Embaraçada, talvez, mas não brava. É a Evans! Nós sabemos como ela é quando está brava. Nos últimos três dias, ela não gritou desnecessariamente com ninguém, não jogou nada em você e nem deu detenção para você e para todo mundo com quem você conversa. Ela não está brava.

- Não sei, Pads. Lembra daquela briga enorme que tivemos no quinto ano? Ela ficou tão brava comigo, que nem percebeu minha existência por duas semanas. Não teve grito, nem provocação... Apenas silêncio. É o que isso tudo me lembra. Ela só fala comigo quando precisa. E você a viu, agora, no Salão Comunal. Ela nem quer ficar no mesmo cômodo que eu! – agonia estava presente no rosto de James, enquanto ele se sentava.

- Você realmente acha que ela está chateada por que você a beijou quando ela não queria?

- Aparentemente...

- O que você fez? A prendeu na parede e a forçou a te beijar? – Sirius pausou e antes que James pudesse responder, um brilho demente apareceu no rosto de Sirius e um sorriso maligno apareceu em seus lábios. – Prongs! Você não usou o Imperius para ela te beijar, né?

Até James teve de rir perante isso.

- Não, não usei o imperius... Mas essa é uma idéia. – os garotos riram por um momento e Remus resmungou durante o sono e virou. – Mas isso é meio confuso. Ela retribuiu o beijo... Quero dizer, ela _realmente_ me beijou de volta. Eu achei que era isso, sabe. Por alguns maravilhosos segundos, achei que ela se sentia do mesmo jeito que eu. Mas aí acabou e ela saiu do cômodo mais rápido do que o Wormtail quando uma daquelas aranhas gigantes aparece na floresta.

Sirius riu de novo, mas não muito, por que James estava voltando rapidamente para sua depressão. Suspirou pesadamente e bagunçou o cabelo.

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Vá falar com ela. – Sirius sugeriu calmamente. – Essa não é a primeira vez, esse ano, que vocês dois tem alguma coisa embaraçosa para lidar. E certamente não é a primeira vez que ela está brava com você.

- Mas esse é o problema... Eu não sei o que falar. – James replicou com um encolher de ombros desesperado. – Uma parte de mim sente muito a falta dela, por que não estamos normais desde o Halloween. Essa parte só quer se desculpar e voltar as coisas como eram antes. Mas o resto de mim quer chacoalhá-la e falar que ela precisa descobrir o que está acontecendo na própria cabeça. Por que você não beija alguém daquela maneira, e você não olha para as pessoas da maneira que, às vezes, ela olha para mim, a não ser que você sinta _algo_. E estou cansado de ter esperanças só para ela pisar em cima de novo e de novo.

Sirius ficou em silêncio. Ele nunca tinha visto James tão desanimado quanto agora. Sabia que o quer que falasse agora, precisava ser algo que realmente ajudasse.

- James, acho que você precisa pensar no que quer dela. Você quer ser amigo? Ou você quer ser o namorado?

- Eu quero o que ela quiser. Não quero arruinar nossa amizade por causa...

- Pare. – Sirius interrompeu. – Não pense no que ela quer ou no que é mais fácil, ou o que tem menos chances de causar um desastre. O que você quer mais? Amizade ou romance? – pausou por um momento, deixando as palavras fazerem efeito. – Aí, seja lá qual for sua resposta, é com o que você precisa lidar. Por que essa coisa de 'me prender a uma amizade enquanto não há chance de romance' não está funcionando para você. Você precisa escolher um e correr atrás.

James não disse nada por um longo momento, pensando nas palavras de Sirius. Sabia que seu amigo estava certo e assentiu lentamente, embora ainda não tivesse certeza do que iria fazer.

- Obrigado, cara. – murmurou e então se deitou.

Ouviu quando Sirius adormeceu e quando Peter, Brady e Emmett entraram no quarto, em horários diferentes. Ainda assim, James permaneceu acordado, pensamentos sobre Lily correndo por sua cabeça. Não dormiu até ter encontrado sua resposta e saber o que ia fazer.

Lily acordou exausta na quinta-feira. Mary não estivera errada, na noite anterior, quando lhe avisara para não subir para o dormitório no horário que o fizera. Rosalyn ainda estava furiosa. Objetos frágeis tinham sido tirados do malão e jogados do outro lado do quarto. Rosalyn estava gritando e Claire a seguia ao redor do quarto. Ela tinha entrado em uma nova onda de raiva quando viu Lily, que tinha sido chama de "amiga daquela bruxa velha e horrível".

Mas Lily não se importou. Ouvir Rosalyn gritar a distraiu do que a incomodava desde domingo. Mas como resultado da gritaria de Rosalyn, Lily não conseguiu dormir mais cedo (porque, honestamente, quem podia dormir com gritos agudos há apenas alguns metros).

Caminhou lentamente até o Salão Principal para o café da manhã, a agora familiar ansiedade surgindo em seu corpo, enquanto se sentava o mais longe possível de James.

- Lily, passa os muffins. – Jenna pediu do outro lado da mesa. Lily obedeceu, pegando a vasilha e a passando para Jenna. Instintivamente, seus olhos foram para onde James estava sentado e ela ficou surpresa ao ver que ele também estava lhe olhando. Ao invés de desviar o olhar, como estivera fazendo antes, ele sustentou sua sonda e Lily notou que seu olhar pareceu ativar algum tipo de resolução dentro dele. Ela desviou os olhos, seu coração batendo desconfortavelmente.

Instintivamente, ela sentiu que uma mudança estava para acontecer na concordância mútua, mas silenciosa, de um evitar o outro. E ela se provou certa algumas horas mais tarde.

Enquanto saia da sala de Transfiguração, Lily ouviu passos apressados atrás de si.

- Lily! – ouviu a voz dele lhe chamar. Se odiou por pensar o quão bom era ouvi-lo falar seu nome novamente. Apertando os olhos, continuou andando, embora mais lentamente. Ele a alcançou rapidamente e começou a caminhar no mesmo ritmo. Gentilmente, ele segurou seu braço, parando de andar e a virou para si. – Preciso conversar com você.

O olhou, inquieta.

- Nós realmente precisamos ir para a aula de Poções. – tentou ignorar as sensações que o aperto firme dele em seu braço estava mandando por seu corpo.

- Depois do jantar, então? – quando ela não pareceu disposta, ele adicionou: - É realmente importante.

- Eu preciso estudar, na verdade. Eu ainda não comecei meu dever de feitiços, que é para amanhã. – balbuciou. – Provavelmente vou passar a noite toda na biblioteca. Isso pode esperar?

Ele lhe deu um olhar severo.

- Não, não pode. Eu te encontro. – ele assentiu e começou a andar na direção das masmorras.

Ela olhou confusamente para ele. O que tinha causado a súbita mudança no comportamento dele? O que era tão importante que não podia esperar? Deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça, andando um pouco mais lentamente, permitindo que a distância entre ela e James crescesse enquanto caminhavam para o mesmo lugar.

Uma coisa era certa, entretanto. Ela não estaria nem perto da biblioteca depois do jantar.

Pegou sua mochila e a pendurou no ombro, encenando para que James a procurasse na biblioteca e, então, saiu do Salão Comunal. Assim que o retrato fechou atrás de si, se virou para a direção oposta da biblioteca e foi para o Corujal. Passara a maior parte da tarde tentando decidir onde era o melhor lugar para se esconder no começo daquela noite. Finalmente, se decidiu pelo Corujal. Afinal, para quem ela iria escrever?

Sentindo-se arrogante e um pouco impressionada consigo mesma, subiu a escada circular e entrou no enorme cômodo cheio de corujas, que estavam começando a farfalhar as penas e a acordar.

Caminhou até a janela e olhou para os terrenos escuros. A neve caia lentamente do céu e deixava o topo das árvores da Floresta Proibida brancos. Respirou o ar puro e pela primeira vez em quase uma semana se sentiu em paz.

- Tem um minuto?

A voz de James soou alta no Corujal silencioso e foi tão inesperada que Lily pulou ao ouvi-lo. Quando seus pés voltaram ao chão, ela escorregou no excremento das corujas e caiu na direção do garoto parado perto de si. Segurando nele para não cair, se encontrou nos braços dele mais uma vez. Seus braços estavam presos no pescoço dele e seu rosto pressionado contra o ombro dele. As mãos de James estavam em sua cintura. Piscou para afastar as memórias da colônia e toque dele, e o permitiu lhe ajudar a se equilibrar novamente.

- Boa coisa eu estar aqui. – ele falou, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Caso contrário, você estaria sentada em uma pilha de cocô de coruja.

Cerrou os olhos para ele, não achando graça na brincadeira dele.

- Se não fosse por você, eu não teria escorregado. – retrucou friamente.

- Justo. – ele respondeu, não intimidado por seu tom. – Para quem está escrevendo?

- Eu estou... Enviando um pedido... Para... A Artigos de Qualidade de Quadribol, para comprar o presente de natal de Mary. – respondeu, pensando que mesmo que isso fosse uma mentira, ela realmente deveria fazer isso. – Como sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntou desconfiada, achando que ele a tinha seguido.

Ele sorriu afetadamente e respondeu com um: - Intuição.

_Mentiroso_, pensou, mas tentou dar um sorriso simples para ele.

James pareceu ter se enfadado com a conversa sem sentido e estava pronto para começar a falar sobre o verdadeiro motivo de tê-la encurralado.

- Eu realmente preciso falar com você. – ele disse, lhe lançando um olhar tão intenso que a fez se arrepiar.

- Sobre o quê? – Lily perguntou, embora temesse a resposta.

- Nosso beijo. – ele respondeu em tom prático. Ela engoliu em seco e sentiu o sangue correr para suas bochechas. – Eu sei que você está brava comigo e que eu provavelmente não devia ter feito isso, mas eu não me arrependo. Se me dessem a chance de novo, eu iria...

- Espera... Espera um minuto. – Lily interrompeu, tentando absorver tudo o que ele estava dizendo. – Você acha que eu estou _brava_ com você?

Embora ele tenha parecido momentaneamente irritado com ela por tê-lo interrompido, agora James tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, enquanto a olhava.

- Não está?

- Não, é claro que não. Por que eu estaria brava com você?

- Por que eu... Eu _beijei_ você.

- Talvez você não se lembre, mas fui eu quem iniciou. E eu te retribuí. – ela falou, corando ainda mais que antes. – Quero dizer... Não significou nada, é claro, mas eu não estou brava com você. Como eu poderia estar brava por algo que eu sou tão responsável quanto você?

Tentando ignorar o fato de que ela tinha acabado de falar que não tinha significado nada, James tentou entender suas palavras.

- Então, por que você me evitou a semana toda?

- Por que eu estava embaraçada! Você é meu melhor amigo e eu me forcei contra você. – James sorriu em descrença perante essas palavras; palavras que ele mesmo tinha murmurado na noite anterior. – Bem... Isso e por que você me disse que eu estava atrasada... – sua voz morreu.

Observou o rosto de James se franzir, enquanto ele tentava se lembrar quando tinha dito isso. Ela ficou chocada, quase raivosa, quando ele riu.

- Lily, eu quis dizer que era literalmente tarde. Era, tipo, três da manhã. Eu senti como se estivesse tirando vantagem de você, por que nós estávamos praticamente delirando quando aconteceu. – ele riu de novo. – Eu estava falando da hora!

- O quê? – Lily perguntou, um sorriso aparecendo em sua boca. – Sério? – ele assentiu e esfregou os olhos.

Eles ficaram dessa forma por alguns momentos, alivio e alegria preenchendo os dois. Tudo tinha sido apenas um grande desentendimento. Se eles não estivessem tão envergonhados e houvessem conversado mais cedo, isso tudo poderia ter sido evitado. James até considerou deixar as coisas assim. Eles podiam apenas fazer de conta que nada tinha acontecido e seguir em frente.

Mas era isso o que ele realmente queria?

- Lily, a idéia de que _você_ possa um dia estar _'atrasada_' para _mim_ é ridícula. – falou, a voz baixa, enquanto erguia a mão e afastava uma mecha ruiva do rosto dela, colocando-a atrás da orelha. Ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente, quando as pontas dos dedos dele roçaram em sua bochecha. Ele deixou a mão cair ao seu lado. – A não ser que eu esteja casado... Aí você estaria atrasada. – ele sorriu fracamente, mas ela não retribuiu.

Ao invés, ela olhou para ele, sondando-o com olhos verdes intensos. Ele não conseguiu ver nada do que ela estava sentindo. Ele estava nervoso e animado, borboletas em seu estômago. Seu pulso estava rápido e seu coração batia dolorosamente em seu peito, e ele juntou a coragem que o tinha levado até esse momento. Mesmo agora ele queria voltar atrás. Mesmo que o que ele mais queria parecia estar em seu alcance, o medo de ser rejeitado o corroia por dentro.

- Na verdade, o beijo era apenas uma parte do que eu queria conversar com você. – ele começou, sua voz rouca de emoção.

Ele precisava fazer algo com suas mãos. Seu primeiro instinto era corrê-las por seu cabelo. Resistiu esse impulso e considerou colocá-las no bolso, mas também resistiu a isso. Por fim, pegou as mãos dela.

- Lily, eu não te beijei por que estava tarde ou porque você estava encostada em mim. Eu fiz isso por que, mesmo que você tenha me dito que pensa em mim como amigo, eu ainda quero mais. Não quer ser amigo... Eu quero ser seu namorado. – pausou e respirou fundo, tentando ver sua reação, mas não encontrando nenhuma indicação no rosto dela, então continuou. – Eu quero ir à encontros com você, e te comprar flores; segurar sua mão no corredor. E... Eu sei que parece que isso está saindo de lugar nenhum, mas não posso evitar. Eu tentei parar de gostar de você, de verdade. Mas, obviamente, foi um esforço vão. – seus olhos ainda estavam incompreensíveis, impossível para ele lê-los. Mas a maneira como as esquinas da boca dela pareciam estar se erguendo lhe deu esperança.

Então, sem aviso, ela se apressou para dentro dos braços dele, escondendo o rosto em seu peito e apertando as costas de sua camisa. Ele não hesitou em passar os braços ao redor dela e descansar a bochecha no topo de sua cabeça. Sua respiração pesada agitou o cabelo dela e James tentou aproveitar a sensação de tê-la em seus braços, no caso de ela se afastar e falar algo nas linhas de '_sinto muito, mas...'._

Quando ela se afastou, ela não saiu completamente de seu abraço, mas apenas o bastante para olhar seu rosto. Um sorriso enorme estava nos lábios dela e seus olhos estavam cheio de adoração.

- Peça. – ela comandou, sua voz calma.

- Pedir o quê?

- Você sabe o que... Peça!

Ele sorriu.

- Lily Evans, você vai fazer meu dever de feitiços para mim? – pediu com o rosto sério.

Zombeteiramente, ela cerrou os olhos para ele.

- Não. – respondeu curtamente, mas continuou o olhando cheia de expectativa.

- Quer sair comigo? – James perguntou, sua voz um pouco mais rouca do que antes.

Os olhos e sorriso dela se suavizaram, enquanto ela o olhava.

- Sim. Que tal sábado? Na hora do almoço? Eu te encontro do lado de fora do retrato.

- Perfeito. – ele emoldurou o rosto dela com uma mão, correndo o dedão por sua bochecha macia. – Isso significa que eu posso te beijar de novo? – perguntou, movendo levemente a cabeça para frente.

Um brilho arteiro apareceu nos olhos dela, e Lily tirou os braços de seu pescoço e os usou para afastá-lo.

- James, eu não sei o que você ouviu sobre mim, mas não sou o tipo de garota que beija os garotos _antes_ do primeiro encontro.

Ele riu gostosamente, mas a olhou incredulamente quando ela se afastou, pegou sua mochila e caminhou para as escadas.

- Você está falando sério? – ela assentiu para ele e continuou descendo as escadas. Ele a seguiu, perguntando. – Quando?

Ela parou para esperá-lo e o olhou, diversão clara em seu rosto.

- Talvez depois do encontro... Mas só se for um _realmente_ bom.

_Continua..._

N/T: Obrigada, e espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Comentem se acharem que o capítulo mereceu.

E um 'obrigada' especial para a Diva-Laika, por ser uma fofa. (:


	11. O Primeiro Encontro

**Capítulo Onze**

**O Primeiro Encontro**

Lily acordou na manhã de sábado sentindo-se feliz. Um enorme sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando se lembrou que em algumas horas, estaria em seu encontro com James. Suspirou alegremente; a luz do sol estava brilhando para dentro do quarto, refletindo perfeitamente seu humor. Sexta-feira tinha sido como um sonho. Ela e James não tiveram muitas oportunidades de conversar, mas de vez em quando seus olhos se encontraram e eles trocavam um sorriso secretório.

Quando abriu as cortinas de sua cama, sentiu o leve revirar nervoso das borboletas em seu estômago, mas nada conseguia lhe tirar a sensação de paz que sentia desde que James lhe disse como se sentia, há dois dias. Tinha dormido a noite toda desde o Halloween e estava em um humor muito melhor por causa disso. Até mesmo Mary e Jenna tinham notado a diferença em seu comportamento, embora nenhuma delas soubesse o que tinha causado a mudança.

As três garotas caminharam até o Salão Principal, para o café da manhã, ainda de pijama, uma prática que os alunos do sétimo ano de todas as casas adotavam todos os finais de semana, conforme a quantidade de dever de casa aumentava. Mary se separou delas e foi até onde Emmett estava sentado com Bill e Brady, enquanto ela e Jenna foram se sentar perto de Sirius, Peter e Remus.

- Onde está James? – Jenna perguntou, despejando uma grande quantidade de melado em seus waffles. Estudou a mesa, para ver se James estava sentado em algum lugar e (para o aborrecimento de Lily) até olhou para a mesa de Corvinal, para ver se ele estava sentado com Lexi.

Sirius deu de ombros, sua boca cheia de panqueca mastigada pela metade.

- Nusna sabe onelta. – respondeu, espalhando pedaços de comida ao redor quando tentou falar. Jenna o olhou confusa e Remus o olhou, uma expressão clara de desgosto em seu rosto. – O quê? – Sirius perguntou inocentemente quando engoliu, mas estava sorrindo, enquanto Remus balançava a cabeça.

- Não sabemos onde ele está. – Remus disse, ignorando Sirius e respondendo a pergunta de Jenna. – Ele disse que tinha 'coisas a tratar' quando acordou essa manhã, e não o vemos desde então.

- Ele praticamente saltitou para fora do dormitório, entretanto. – Peter adicionou. Lily precisou morder o lábio e abaixou a cabeça para evitar sorrir, desde que tinha uma boa idéia do que James estava fazendo. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou Sirius a observando cuidadosamente, estudando sua reação. Engoliu em seco e ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela, antes de voltar a atacar suas panquecas.

Lily continuou o olhando. Ele sabia? Sirius não era exatamente conhecido por sua discrição e ela sentia que se ele soubesse, a escola toda saberia.

Mas foi distraída quando Rosalyn caminhou por trás de Sirius e bateu seu quadril nas costas dele violentamente quando passou por ele, fazendo-o derrubar toda a taça de suco de laranja que estava tomando na frente de sua camisa.

Remus e Peter caíram na risada, embora Remus tenha tido a decência de parecer sentir um pouco de pena. Lily precisou cobrir a boca para esconder a própria risada. Jenna, cuja calça fora atingida pelo suco de Sirius, olhou feio para Rosalyn, uma expressão feia e assassina em seu rosto. Sirius, por sua vez, estava murmurando vários palavrões e exclamações, que apenas fizeram Remus e Peter rirem ainda mais, embora algumas garotas do segundo ano, sentadas perto deles, se encolhessem a cada palavra dita.

O grupo voltou para o Salão Comunal depois do café da manhã e passaram o resto da manhã sentados preguiçosamente perto do fogo. Sirius ficou de mau humor pelo resto da manhã, mesmo depois de ter se trocado.

Lily não participou muito da conversa, sua mente constantemente vagando para o encontro que estava cada vez mais próximo. Pensou sobre o que vestir. James tinha sido bastante misterioso sobre o que tinha planejado para àquela tarde, então ela não sabia se devia se planejar para calor ou frio, jeans ou saia, mangas curtas ou compridas. Checou o relógio constantemente até finalmente ser onze horas e se ergueu, caminhando na direção das escadas.

- Onde você está indo? – Mary perguntou, olhando para Lily com uma expressão quase de exasperação.

Lily tentou parecer inocente, mas os rostos de Mary e Jenna mostravam claramente que elas não estavam acreditando.

- Só vou me trocar. Estou cansada de ficar de pijama. – respondeu, esperando ter soado desinteressada ao invés de evasiva.

- É uma boa idéia, nós também vamos. – Jenna disse, acertando Mary levemente no braço e se erguendo do chão, andando até Lily, que estava tentando fazer parecer que também achava isso uma boa idéia.

Subiram as escadas, Jenna murmurando como gostaria de espalhar Pus de Mandrágora nas roupas de Rosalyn e Mary tentando se garantir de que isso era apenas brincadeira. As outras duas garotas colocaram suéteres e jeans e, em alguns minutos, estavam prontas para voltar para o Salão Comunal. Por outro lado, Lily ainda estava parada na frente do espelho, tentando decidir entre um suéter roxo e uma blusinha azul clara de material mole.

- O que está fazendo? – Jenna perguntou, lançando um olhar incerto na direção de Lily.

- Qual vocês acham que eu devia usar? – Lily perguntou, sem realmente responder à pergunta de Jenna.

- O roxo. – ela respondeu automaticamente, olhando para Mary de uma maneira cheia de significados.

- Mesmo? – Lily perguntou, colocando o suéter na frente de seu corpo e analisou sua imagem no espelho. – Não acha que o outro é mais bonito?

- Bem, o azul é mais bonito, mas está frio, então, a não ser que você esteja planejando ficar perto do fogo o dia todo, eu escolheria o suéter. – Mary falou de modo prático.

- Bem pensado! – Lily respondeu e tirou a blusa do pijama, colocando o suéter, examinando sua imagem no espelho.

Mary e Jenna continuaram parecendo exasperadas e confusas, enquanto Lily passou dez minutos tentando decidir se tênis ou sapatos de salto combinavam mais com o jeans que tinha escolhido (finalmente escolhendo os tênis pelo mesmo motivo que escolheu o suéter), quando passou mais maquiagem do que normalmente colocava, e quando passou quase trinta minutos enrolando seus cabelos já ondulados. Quando questionada o porquê disso, ela respondeu:

- Vocês não têm esses dias em que têm vontade de ficar bonita? – Mary balançou a cabeça e disse que nunca se sentira desse modo, enquanto Jenna apenas continuou a olhar para Lily, um olhar analítico em seu rosto.

Elas voltaram para o Salão Comunal a tempo de encontrar com os garotos para irem para o Salão Principal almoçar, mas Lily fez Mary e Jenna a olharem novamente quando disse que não estava com fome e ia ficar no Salão Comunal.

Quando Jenna passou pelo Buraco do Retrato, Lily a ouvi murmurar:

- Essa garota deve ser a única pessoa viva que passa uma hora 'ficando bonita' só para ficar onde ninguém vai vê-la.

Lily esperou no Salão Comunal por mais dez minutos, até meio dia e quinze, o horário que ela e James tinham decidido que iam se encontrar em frente ao retrato. Quando finalmente saiu do Salão Comunal e foi para o corredor, seu estômago se revirou em animação e não pôde impedir um sorriso de aparecer em seus lábios e seus olhos correram para onde James já a estava esperando, casualmente encostado na parede, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele ergueu os olhos quando ouviu o retrato fechar. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, combinando com o de Lily, e seus olhos encontraram os dela. Imediatamente, Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Essa troca silenciosa entre os dois a deixou mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa o ano todo.

- Você está linda. – ele falou, seus olhos marrons estupefatos.

Ela sorriu descaradamente.

- Ah, você já começou bem, Potter. – ele riu nervosamente e correu uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. – E obrigada. – adicionou. – Você está bastante bonito, também. – e ela falou a verdade. Ele estava usando um jeans e um suéter vermelho, o favorito dela, embora nunca tivesse contado isso a ele. De repente, lhe ocorreu que não precisava mais fingir que não notava o quão bonito ele estava e podia falar a ele. – Eu realmente gosto desse suéter seu. Te faz parecer bastante... – mas, subitamente, ela não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa. Palavras simples como 'lindo' e 'bonito' passaram por sua mente, até que soltou um: - Musculoso. – era a verdade, pensou, mas então corou. Internamente, girou os olhos para si mesma, por que mesmo que seu comentário fosse honesto, e ela soubesse que podia contar para ele, Lily agora se sentia estúpida e achou que soara forçado e brega.

James a olhou de modo engraçado e, ainda que ele estivesse sorrindo, era óbvio que ele também estava um pouco envergonhado. Ele pigarreou.

- Certo. – falou lentamente.

Houve um momento de silêncio embaraçado, antes de Lily cobrir os olhos com a mão e gemer.

- Não acredito que disse isso. – Lily riu de si mesma, quebrando a tensão. – Só estava tentando te elogiar.

- Bem, obrigado. – James disse incertamente e apontou para o final do corredor. – Talvez nós devêssemos ir. – correu uma mão pelo cabelo novamente e, talvez, se as borboletas no estômago de Lily não fossem uma distração, ela teria reconhecido isso como um sinal do nervosismo dele. Mas, como era uma distração, não percebeu.

- Certo. – Lily murmurou e seguiu James, quando ele começou a caminhar. Ela caminhou no ritmo dele; o silêncio só era interrompido pelo som dos passos deles ecoando nas paredes. O silêncio era sufocante e Lily tinha certeza de que ele conseguia ouvir seu coração batendo tão alto quando uma bateria. Depois de terem caminhado por alguns corredores, ela não conseguiu mais agüentar. – Ah, cara! – choramingou, fazendo James lhe olhar em surpresa. – Esse encontro todo vai ser super estranho? – perguntou, parando de andar.

James parou ao seu lado e a olhou, uma expressão contemplativa em seu rosto.

- Você acha isso estranho?

Lily lhe lançou um olhar descrente.

- Você acha que o que aconteceu lá trás foi _normal_? Você não acha que andarmos em silêncio é estranho?

James se remexeu desconfortavelmente, pensando nas perguntas dela e, então, retribuindo seu olhar.

- É, acho que está certa. – lhe deu um olhar apologético e esfregou a parte de trás de sua cabeça. – Você vai ter de me dar uma brecha hoje. Estou nervoso! Vai ser melhor na próxima vez, eu prometo.

Lily sorriu quando ele mencionou que um próximo encontro aconteceria, cheia de felicidade com o conhecimento de que ele sequer considerava a possibilidade de que o encontro deles seria um desastre e que eles saírem juntos de novo seria uma opção.

- Acho que posso fazer isso. – falou calmamente, dando um passo para frente, ainda que não tivesse idéia de para onde estavam indo. James sorriu de volta e também começou a andar. Lily suspirou e pegou a mão dele, entrelaçando seus dedos. – Acho interessante que você esteja tão certo de que haverá um segundo encontro. – falou sarcasticamente, com um tom de seriedade zombeteira.

Sua voz estava confiante e brincalhona, escondendo a animação que surgiu na boca de seu estômago quando sua mão encaixou perfeitamente na de James. Sua pele formigou e ficava agradavelmente aquecida cada vez que roçava na dele. Ele a provocou de volta, seu dedão traçando círculos distraidamente nas costas da mão dela. A sensação física era incrível, mas havia algo _além_ disso. Amava a sensação de calma e perfeição que sentiu quando segurou a mão dele. Havia a euforia da novidade disso, mas também uma sensação de calma e familiaridade, como se fizessem isso sempre.

E, enquanto ria da explicação dele de que, após seis anos, ele merecia _pelo menos_ um segundo encontro, ela pensou: _Se as coisas com James forem todas fáceis assim, me apaixonar por ele será simples_. Era um pensamento que ao mesmo tempo a animava e a assustava. Ela sabia o quão voláteis e explosivos ambos podiam ser às vezes, e ela já tinha visto vários casais, muito mais compatíveis que eles, pularem no pescoço um do outro.

Determinada a não se preocupar com um pensamento que a assombrava mais do que queria admitir, afastou isso de sua mente e se inclinou para mais perto dele, a fragrância dele a envolvendo.

Ela não estava prestando atenção para onde estavam indo e logo se viu parada na frente de um quadro de uma vasilha cheia de frutas; um quadro que ela sabia levar à cozinha.

James soltou sua mão e se virou para olhá-la, lentamente andando até o quadro. Ele tinha um sorriso animado em seu rosto, seus olhos brilhantes e animados, enquanto ele a observava.

- Agora, nossa primeira parada é um lugar que muitas pessoas não conhecem. De fato, - ele adicionou um pouco arrogantemente. – eu consigo pensar em apenas quatro alunos que sabem o que há por trás deste quadro. – ele sorriu para ela, antes de se virar e erguer o braço para fazer cócegas na pêra.

Lily, não querendo acabar com a animação dele, por que James claramente estava excitado em lhe mostrar isso, ficou calada e abriu um sorrido educadamente curioso.

Depois de ter aberto a porta, ele ofereceu uma mão para ela (a qual ela aceitou ansiosamente) e a guiou pela passagem aberta.

- Bem vinda à cozinha de Hogwarts. – ele anunciou no que assumiu ser uma voz imponente. Tudo o que isso fez foi dificultar para Lily se impedir de rir da cena que ele estava montando.

- Uau. – ela assobiou em voz baixa. Sendo justa, era uma visão incrível. O cômodo estava inundado com a leve luz provida pelo dia brilhante e de neve. Como era o horário do almoço, a cozinha estava cheia de movimento, vários sons altos e cheiros deliciosos. Pequenos elfos-domésticos se apressavam entre os fogões e as mesas gigantes que combinavam com as mesas das casas. De vez em quando, James e Lily ouviam um forte estouro quando a comida era enviada as mesas do andar de cima.

- Achei que você gostaria de ver isso. – James sorriu, claramente satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Parece familiar?

- Parece com o Salão Principal. – Lily respondeu, assumindo que era isso que James estava tentando indicar.

- Exatamente! – ele exclamou. Apontou para as mesas, onde o menor elfo-doméstico, usando um uniforme feito de toalha de chá, com o emblema de Hogwarts, estava erguendo um prato de asinhas de frango. – Veja, o que eles fazem é colocar a comida nessas mesas e mandá-las para nossas mesas durante as refeições.

- Oh! Eu sempre quis saber como eles fazem isso! – Lily disse, mal acreditando que James estava levando sua péssima atuação a sério.

Nesse momento, o elfo-doméstico que estiveram observando olhou para onde estavam e acenou. James ergueu a mão e acenou de volta. O elfo desapareceu brevemente atrás dos fogões e, então, reapareceu carregando uma grande cesta de piquenique. Carregou-a até onde eles estavam, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Curvou-se para eles, antes de começar a falar.

- Olá, senhor James, senhor. – guinchou o pequeno elfo. Quando James tirou a cesta de suas mãos, ele falou: - Obrigado, senhor. – ele parecia pronto para voltar ao trabalho quando seus olhos pousaram em Lily. Os olhos enormes ficaram ainda maiores, assim como seu sorriso. – Não sabia que era a Senhorita Lily que você ia trazer com o senhor hoje, senhor. – o elfo os observou cheio de expectativas.

James virou a cabeça para olhar para Lily, uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Lily estava mordendo o lábio em uma tentativa vã de esconder um sorriso culpado.

- Espera ai! Você... – ele cerrou os olhos para ela e, então, se voltou para o elfo, que já não estava mais sorrindo e apenas os observava apreensivamente. – Ela já esteve aqui antes?

- Sim, senhor. – o elfo guinchou, trocando o peso de uma perna para a outra desconfortavelmente. – Senhorita Lily vem aqui várias vezes. Eu a ver duas ou três vezes por mês. Os favoritos dela são sanduíches de rosbife e tortas de morango, senhor.

- Obrigado, Blinky. – James murmurou em dispensa. O elfo se curvou mais uma vez, antes de voltar a trabalhar, enquanto James se virava e silenciosamente puxou Lily para fora da cozinha. Lily estava tentando desesperadamente não rir, mas assim que a porta se fechou atrás deles, ela não conseguiu mais ficar quieta. Soltou sua mão do aperto de James e se apoiou na parede, começando a rir loucamente. James a olhou, balançando a cabeça e tentando parecer mais chateado do que realmente estava, desde que Lily conseguia ver um sorriso ameaçando aparecer nas esquinas do lábio dele. – Por que não me disse que já esteve na cozinha antes?

Lily deu de ombros e tentou acalmar suas risadas por tempo o bastante para responder.

- Você estava tão animado em me mostrar algo no castelo que eu ainda não conhecesse. Eu não quis estragar sua diversão. – explicou, um sorriso apologético em seu rosto.

James girou os olhos e começou a andar novamente, Lily caminhando ao seu lado, ainda rindo de vez em quando.

- Bem, agora eu me sinto como um imbecil, então...

- Imbecil, não! – Lily protestou. – Você estava bastante fofo.

James bufou e a olhou.

- Ótimo, então durante os quinze minutos desde o começo desse encontro, eu já fui 'estranho' e 'fofo'. Não é exatamente o que eu esperava.

- Não se esqueça de musculoso! Você também foi musculoso. – Lily interferiu, um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto.

- Ah, sim, é claro! Como pude esquecer? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente, mas seu sorriso estava de volta. – Como você descobriu a cozinha, afinal? – perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pelo Saguão de Entrada deserto.

- Jenna encontrou no nosso segundo ano. – Lily explicou. Perante a expressão ainda curiosa de James, ela elaborou. – Ela perdeu o jantar uma noite, então perguntou ao Nick Quase Sem Cabeça onde poderia encontrar um lanche e ele contou.

- Uau... Eu não sei por que não pensamos nisso... – James murmurou para si mesmo, impressionado.

- Por quê? Como você descobriu?

James corou.

- Nós; Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail e eu; ficamos acordados uma noite e nos escondemos no Salão Comunal até um elfo aparecer e então o atacamos. Foi um plano bastante impressionante, na verdade. – falou, preso em suas memórias, enquanto a guiava pelo saguão de entrada. – Nós estávamos preparados para interrogá-lo e segui-lo até a cozinha. Mas tudo o que tivemos que fazer foi perguntar e ele nos disse... Foi até anticlimático, agora que estou pensando nisso.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Vocês quatro são ridículos. – falou, afetuosamente girando os olhos.

- Podemos ser ridículos, sim. Mas nos divertimos. – ele defendeu, enquanto abria as portas principais.

- James... O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

- Indo para o lado de fora. – ele respondeu simplesmente, sabendo muito bem que não estava respondendo a pergunta dela de verdade. Ela o olhou e James apenas sorriu serenamente em resposta.

- _Por que_ está indo para o lado de fora?

- Nós vamos ter um piquenique. – ele esclareceu como se fosse a resposta óbvia. – O que achou que estávamos fazendo com uma cesta de piquenique?

- Do lado de fora? – ela explodiu, descrente. – Achei que teríamos um piquenique aqui dentro ou algo assim. – o olhou cheia de expectativa, esperando para que ele anunciasse a brincadeira. Quando ele não disse nada, ela deixou escapar: - James! Está nevando!

- Eu sei disso. – ele respondeu com um dar de ombros. – Você não confia em mim?

- Eu não sei. – Lily choramingou, distraidamente observando a neve, enquanto uma brisa fria entrava e acariciava suas bochechas. Ela olhou para o rosto de James e sentiu sua incerteza sumir. Suspirou e sorriu para ele. – Certo, vamos. – o seguiu porta à fora e atravessou os gramados, suas mãos escondidas no bolso de sua jaqueta. Manteve o corpo perto do dele e piscou contra o cruel vente de inverno.

Quando chegaram ao campo de Quadribol, Lily o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele riu, murmurando um "confie em mim" e continuou andando. Ele a guiou para o outro lado do vestiário de Grifinória e Lily foi cumprimentada por uma visão surpreendente.

Uma pequena mesa estava posta, completa com toalha, pratos, taças, guardanapos, prataria e velas flutuantes. Também, há alguns passos da mesa, havia uma fogueira.

James a observou, enquanto ela entendia o piquenique que ele tinha planejado, as mechas vermelhas flutuando levemente ao redor de sua cabeça. Um sorriso apareceu lentamente no rosto dela, quando Lily se virou para olhá-lo. James estava feliz que, finalmente, podia apenas observá-la, sem embaraços, sem ter de desviar os olhos ou esconder o que estava sentindo sempre que ela se virava para ele. Ela corou sob seu olhar, mas não desviou os olhos, os mesmo sentimentos que ele tinha por ela refletidos nos olhos verdes.

- Eu te falei para confiar em mim. – ele falou, o tom rouco de sua voz cancelando a zombaria que tinha planejado.

- Nunca vou duvidar novamente. – ela respondeu, enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira para ela, que se sentou. – Oh! A cadeira está aquecida! – Lily falou em surpresa, enquanto ele se sentava no lugar à sua frente.

- Sim, eu usei um feitiço de aquecer para deixá-los quentes. – ela pareceu impressionada, enquanto ele continuou. – Os vestiários bloqueiam o vento e a fogueira é a prova de água. Assim, podemos nos manter aquecidos e ainda aproveitar essa vista maravilhosa! – a paisagem era adorável. Eles estavam no topo de uma pequena colina e conseguiam ver claramente o campus coberto de neve. Ela conseguia ver uma parte do lago congelado e a ponta da Floresta Proibida, as pontas das árvores cobertas de branco. – Quando voltar a ficar quente, me lembre de que há um lugar que quero te levar. Tem essa clareira realmente boa e escondida do outro lado do lago. Há um riacho que passa por ela... É realmente legal. Eu vou te levar lá na primavera. Não são muitas pessoas que sabem disso, por que faz fronteira com o lado de dentro da Floresta. – ele parou e pensou por um momento. – Embora eu tenha pensado o mesmo sobre as cozinhas e estava errado, então...

Lily riu calmamente, seu coração leve ao ouvi-lo fazer planos para eles meses à frente. Tentou se manter calma ao invés de dar risadinhas.

- Bem, você está com sorte. Nunca estive nessa 'clareira que faz fronteira com a floresta' antes, então _isso_ será uma surpresa.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou para a cesta, para pegar a comida. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e, sutilmente, se inclinou para mais perto do fogo. Embora eles realmente estivessem fora do caminho do vento, agora que não estavam mais andando, o frio parecia alcançar seus ossos. Ela conseguia sentir o calor da fogueira, mas não a estava aquecendo. Ela estava congelando, mas James tinha se dedicado tanto para planejar isso, que ela não queria que fosse por nada. Tentou evitar de se arrepiar visivelmente, enquanto ele pegava pão e duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Achei que era melhor comermos algo quente, já que estamos do lado de fora. – ele disse. – Quer ensopado? – ele colocou uma tigela esfumaçante de sopa na frente dela. Ela se inclinou na direção da tigela, permitindo que a fumaça aquecesse suas bochechas dormentes.

- Está com um cheiro ótimo! – falou, sendo apenas capaz de sentir o cheiro por que suas mãos estavam muito dormentes para serem tiradas de dentro das mangas. Ela notou James estremecer quando ele se serviu de sopa.

- Ainda está um pouco frio aqui, né? – Lily assentiu veemente, sem querer abrir a boca, no caso de seus dentes começarem a bater. James a observou cuidadosamente, preocupação aparecendo em seu rosto. – Você está bem? Você parece com frio.

Ela assentiu novamente.

- Estou, mas vou ficar bem. – falou alegremente, mas seus dentes se batendo a denunciou.

- Não, vem, vamos mudar de lugar. – ele mandou, se erguendo. Pegando a varinha, murmurou: - _Empacotar!_ – e observou enquanto a comida, pratos e toalha de mesa se guardavam na cesta. Lily protestou, falando que estava bem, embora já estivesse em pé, pronta para sair do frio. James apontou a varinha para o fogo, murmurando: - _Finite!_ – pegando a cesta, pousando a outra mão nas costas de Lily e a guiando até os vestiários. – Tem uma lareira lá dentro. – falou.

Lily se sentiu imediatamente aliviada quando entrou no pequeno prédio, só por sair do frio. James apontou a varinha para a lareira e duas bolas de fogo a acenderam. Quando ela relaxou, seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente e seus dentes se baterem ruidosamente.

- Nossa, Lily, você está congelando. – James disse horrorizado, se movendo para perto dela e passando os braços ao seu redor, esfregando as mãos em seus braços, tentando aquecê-la. Ela lhe sorriu agradecidamente, a preocupação dele era evidente em seu rosto.

- Se eu n-não soubesse mais, eu diria que você p-planejou isso. – resmungou por entre dentes.

- Ha, ha. – ele respondeu sarcasticamente, suas mãos ainda trabalhando vigorosamente. – Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso de propósito.

- Eu sei... Só estou te p-provocando. – ela já se sentia melhor, seus tremores começando a diminuir, conforme seu corpo se aquecia. – Vem, vamos comer. Estou faminta. – ele a olhou cheio de apreensão, mas assentiu e tirou a sopa da cesta, passando para Lily quando ela se sentou, suas costas contra a parede. Ele bateu sua varinha na tigela e ela observou a fumaça começar a subir novamente.

Quando começou a tomar sua sopa, ele a olhou, um sorriso severo em seu rosto.

- Que encontro, ein? Minha grande surpresa não foi uma surpresa, eu te fiz congelar e agora estamos comendo, sentados no chão do vestiário.

Lily riu, permitindo que o calor de cada colherada de sopa aquecê-la de dentro para fora. Considerou o que ele disse por um momento. Era verdade, eles estavam sentados no chão do vestiário de Grifinória e não havia como negar o distinto odor de suor velho. Mas, de algum modo, ela estava se divertindo mais agora. Percebeu que parte disso era por que, finalmente, conseguia sentir seus dedos novamente. Mas a maior parte era por que ela estava encostada em James. Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele e, sem precisar olhar, ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo.

- É, mas acho que agora está melhor. – murmurou quietamente.

Para sua surpresa, ele bufou.

- Melhor? Sim, você tem a adorável vista do meu armário e do de Bill, suas mãos ainda estão tão frias quanto gelo e tem cheiro de... Bem, tem cheiro de Quadribol, o que não me incomoda de verdade, mas duvido que você esteja gostando muito.

- Bem, apesar disso tudo, eu ainda estou me divertindo. – ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ele.

Ele a olhou ceticamente.

- Se você diz. – murmurou com um encolher de ombros.

Eles ficaram em silêncio confortável por alguns momentos, quietamente tomando a sopa. Finalmente, James a olhou.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. – ela respondeu, terminando sua sopa.

Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento, como se estivesse tentando achar a melhor maneira de verbalizar corretamente sua pergunta.

- A quanto tempo você gostou de mim, antes de eu te chamar para sair? – ele perguntou lentamente, suas bochechas corando levemente, embora ele não tenha desviado os olhos. – Quero dizer, você percebeu na hora que eu te chamei ou...

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu percebi no Halloween.

O queixo de James caiu.

- Halloween? – perguntou incredulamente. – Sério? – Lily assentiu, divertida com a reação dele. – Isso é tão... _Irônico._ Eu ia te contar como me sentia por você naquela noite, mas nos distraímos e eu não tive outra chance para... – uma expressão de compreensão passou pelo rosto dele, quando pensou nas semanas desde o Halloween. – Foi por isso que você começou a me evitar? – ela assentiu, envergonhada e arrependida. – Por que apenas não me disse?

Lily deu de ombros e o olhou cheia de culpa.

- Eu achei que você não gostava mais de mim. – ela explicou baixinho.

James a olhou como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

- Que diabos fez você pensar isso?

- Achei que você tivesse seguindo em frente. – Lily respondeu verdadeiramente. – Achei que você estava namorando Lexi... – James girou os olhos e pareceu irritado. Lily continuou falando, um tom mais alto para que ele não a interrompesse. – Eu sei que você odeia que eu assuma as coisas, mas eu assumi. E você não pode me culpar por achar isso, também. _Todo mundo_ achava que vocês estavam namorando. Vocês _agiam_ como se estivessem. Você a levou para a festa do Clube de Slug e à festa de Halloween e ela se sentava conosco em todas as refeições e você sempre saia correndo para encontrar com ela em algum lugar. Eu não queria ficar toda 'certo, eu gosto de você agora' quando parecia que você, finalmente, tinha seguido em frente. – ela ficou quieta por um momento, suas mãos se torcendo em seu colo, enquanto revivia seus sentimentos e motivos para suas ações insanas do último mês. – E eu me senti ridícula. Quero dizer, todo esse tempo você me seguiu abertamente e quando eu finalmente estava interessada, você tinha seguido em frente... Parecia algum tipo de castigo por minha teimosia. Eu sentia que merecia a dor e que você merecia a felicidade, então apenas deixei as coisas acontecerem.

James ficou em silêncio, incerto do que responder à confissão dela. Lily estava evitando seus olhos, observando suas mãos com determinação cuidadosa. Ele queria lhe falar que não importava, que eles estavam aqui e agora e que isso era tudo o que importava. Ao invés, colocou a mão sobre a dela e apenas observou quando entrelaçou seus dedos.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. – ele murmurou carinhosamente quando ela finalmente o olhou.

Lily ficou surpresa com a emoção que viu brilhando nas profundezas marrons dos olhos dele. Ela não entendia o que tinha feito para merecer ser olhada dessa forma, mas não queria perder isso.

A intensidade dos seus próprios sentimentos rapidamente virou muito para lidar. O calor do fogo e até mesmo o calor do toque dele, a estavam dominando. A maior parte do cômodo ao redor deles estava desaparecendo para que ele pudesse se focar no que era de James: seu cheiro, seu toque, seus lábios. Ela sabia que precisava falar algo para não se afogar nisso tudo; para ser capaz de ter algum controle sobre si mesma e suas ações.

Engolindo em seco e forçando seus olhos para se desviarem dos dele, perguntou:

- Então... Você nunca sentiu nada por Lexi?

- Não. – James disse em tom óbvio, com um simples balançar de cabeça. – Quero dizer, ela é ótima, eu sei. Mas ela é uma amiga e só isso. É fácil de falar com ela e eu acho que muitas pessoas _queriam_ que ficássemos juntos... Mas nunca houve química.

Lily sorriu para si mesma, parcialmente por ouvir a afirmação dele e parcialmente por que ela entendia completamente como ele se sentia. Desde que ela notou como se sentia por ele, parecia que até mesmo a menor das fagulhas era impossível com outra pessoa.

- Quero dizer, eu poderia passar o dia todo conversando com ela e me divertir, mas eu nunca quis segurar a mão dela. – ele continuou, apertando sua mão. – Nunca quis afastar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela ou tocar em sua bochecha. – falou, colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás de sua orelha, e permitiu que as pontas de seus dedos corressem pela pele dela. – Eu nunca quis beijá-la. – terminou com a voz rouca.

Lily ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos arregalados e sua coração batendo consideravelmente mais rápido, enquanto esperava a próxima ação dele. James lhe deu um sorriso torto e ergueu suas mãos entrelaçadas, roçando os lábios nas costas da mão dela. Ela sorriu para ele e deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro, tentando manter o controle sobre o pequeno desapontamento por ele apenas ter beijado sua mão.

- Não. No fim do dia, há apenas uma garota que eu quero, e essa é você. – Lily corou, sabendo que, provavelmente, levaria algum tempo para eles se acostumarem a dizer abertamente como se sentiam pelo outro, sem corar. – Uau... Isso foi muito brega, não?

Lily riu.

- Só um pouquinho. – ela provocou, olhando para ele com olhos brilhantes. – Mas uma garota precisa ouvir coisas bregas de vez em quando.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – James disse secamente, antes de voltar a se inclinar na direção da cesta de piquenique. – E agora... Sobremesa! – ele lhe passou um garfo e guardanapo, antes de pegar dois pedaços de torta de morango.

Os olhos de Lily se acenderam e ela sorriu em surpresa.

- Meu favorito! – guinchou e pegou seu pedaço de um James sorridente. – Blinky te contou?

- Não, eu já sabia que era seu favorito. – ele respondeu cheio de orgulho, antes de morder o próprio pedaço.

- Eu sabia que tinha um motivo para eu ter concordado com esse encontro! – Lily gracejou, sorrindo descaradamente para ele.

- Qualquer coisa por uma torta, huh?

- Absolutamente! – Lily respondeu, dando uma mordida generosa em sua torta.

- Vou me lembrar disso, também.

Lily o estudou.

- Bem... Talvez não _qualquer coisa_. – esclareceu. – Mas muitas coisas.

- Posso ter um exemplo do que você _não faria_ por uma torta? – James perguntou com um brilho arteiro nos olhos, que indicavam que ela devia responder cuidadosamente.

- Não vou matar alguém. – disse simplesmente.

- Bem, - James começou, desviando os olhos dela, sorrindo como um maluco. – assassinato não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela e, então, explodiu em risadas perante a expressão envergonhada dela. Ela mostrou a língua e o acertou no braço, balançando a cabeça e se focando em sua torta.

- Bem, eu tenho outra pergunta para você. – falou depois de alguns momentos em silêncio.

- Manda. – James respondeu, guardando seu prato limpo de volta na cesta.

- Você disse que eu sou a única garota que você quer, certo?

- Sim... – respondeu lentamente, a olhando cuidadosamente.

- Bem, minha pergunta para você é essa, - ela parou por um momento, com esperanças de que ele estivesse esperando outra pergunta profunda. – Que tipo de pessoa beija 'a única garota que ele quer' e depois faz uma referencia à hora? – ela sorriu maldosamente, enquanto ele girava os olhos e balançava a cabeça. – Quero dizer, vou ser honesta com você. Eu estava lá... Eu me lembro daquele beijo em detalhes cruciantes e quando nós terminamos, a hora era, provavelmente, a última coisa na minha cabeça.

James bufou e balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Eu estava _tentando_ ser gentil, okay? – ela riu, se divertindo com o fato de que fossem capazes de provocar o outro.

- Você estava tentando ser gentil ao não me dar o que eu queria? – Lily continuou ceticamente.

- Sim. Nós dois estávamos exaustos e você estava meio adormecida. Nem três minutos antes você estava completamente apagada e babando no meu braço. Até onde eu sabia, você ainda estava dormindo! Você podia estar... Sei lá, me beijando durante o sono! – se defendeu, embora não tenha conseguido manter a expressão séria quando disse a última frase.

- Beijando durante o sono? – Lily riu. – Você é insano. Sabe disso, né?

James sorriu e girou os olhos, antes de se erguer.

- Você já terminou? – perguntou, oferecendo uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

O rosto dela se abateu.

- Oh, não... Já acabou? – perguntou, um bico em sua boca e desapontamento aparente em seu rosto e voz. – Eu não quero que acabe ainda. – murmurou.

James tentou evitar sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Ele olhou para as mãos por um breve segundo e mordeu a parte de dentro do lábio, tentando não se empolgar. Ela sorriu docemente para ele, ciente de que sua reação tinha sido um tipo de prece respondida para ele. James pigarreou e voltou a olhá-la.

- Bem, você está com sorte, então. Por que ainda há mais para se fazer. – ofereceu sua mão para ela novamente e ela a aceitou alegremente.

- E os pratos? – Lily perguntou, enquanto andavam para a saída.

- Venho pegá-los mais tarde. – James respondeu, desinteressado. Quando chegaram na porta, James parou subitamente e se virou para Lily. – Agora, você está pronta para voltar ao frio? – perguntou em um tom sério zombeteiro. Lily assentiu rapidamente. – Prometa que vai me falar se ficar com tanto frio quanto antes. – ele lhe lançou um olhar protetor e preocupado que, normalmente, teria irritado seu lado independente e aguçaria seu temperamento, mas dadas as circunstâncias (suas emoções extremamente inconstante à óbvia demonstração de afeição dele), ela apenas sorriu e o beijou rapidamente na bochecha.

- Prometo. – murmurou, antes de se afastar dele. Seus lábios formigaram e seu rosto ficou quente, enquanto observava o rosto chocado de James ficar vermelho. Ele pigarreou novamente, assentiu, apertando a mão dela gentilmente e abriu a porta, andando na direção do lago e da floresta, puxando Lily consigo. Conforme o frio se fazia cada vez mais presente (embora menos intenso que antes, já que estavam se movendo ao invés de sentados), Lily se moveu para mais perto de James. A sensação de estar perto dele como ela estava a aquecia mais do que realmente o calor corporal.

James os guiou até a borda congelada do lago e parou. Ele se virou para sorrir para ela.

- Já patinou no gelo antes?

Os olhos de Lily brilharam e um sorriso enorme apareceu em seu rosto.

- Sério?

- Sim.

- Maravilha! – Lily exclamou, soltando a mão de James e sacando a varinha. A bateu contra seus pés, rapidamente transformando seus tênis em patins. Sem esperar, cambaleou pela neve e começou a deslizar sobre a superfície congelada do lago. Fechou os olhos e, momentaneamente, deixou a sensação lhe dominar. Quando era mais nova, ela sempre imaginou que essa seria a sensação de voar, enquanto o vento passava por seu cabelo.

Ela abriu os olhos e parou lentamente na frente de James, que ainda estava parado na beira do gelo, onde ela o tinha deixado.

- Você vem?

- Não sei. – James respondeu, um sorriso tímido em seu rosto. – Eu meio que estou aproveitando a vista.

Lily girou os olhos, mas sorriu apesar de tudo, enquanto deslizava um pouco para trás.

- Nossa, estamos bregas hoje, não?

James deu de ombros, mas permaneceu parado em seu lugar.

- Onde você aprendeu a patinar?

- Tem esse riacho ou sei lá o que na cidade em que cresci. Não tinha muita água, então ficava congelado de outubro até março, às vezes abril, e antes de eu vir para Hogwarts, Petúnia e eu íamos patinar depois das aulas e o dia todo, durante o feriado de natal. Eu ainda vou quando estou em casa. – ele a observou deslizar facilmente pelo gelo, o cabelo ruivo esvoaçando atrás dela. – Eu pratiquei bastante, o que é o porquê de eu ser tão boa. – ela falou com uma piscadela. – Agora, anda logo! Vem! – ela deslizou até ele e puxou seu braço.

- Certo, mas eu estou te avisando, não sou muito bom nisso. – falou, enquanto transformava seus tênis. Tremulamente, ele foi para o gelo, seus pés tremendo perigosamente sob ele. Ele esticou os braços para manter o equilíbrio, e Lily aproveitou a oportunidade para passar o próprio braço pela cintura dele e o ajudar a se equilibrar. Ele a olhou para lhe dar um sorriso, mas tirar os olhos do gelo foi uma péssima idéia. Seu patins encontrou uma falha no gelo e ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Instintivamente, ele se segurou em Lily para tentar achar seu equilíbrio, enquanto ela tentava segurá-lo. Mas nada podia parar o inevitável. James caiu no gelo, suas pernas esticadas ao seu redor. Lily caiu junto, pousando fortemente no peito de James. Os braços dele a envolveram para evitar que ela rolasse para o gelo. James fez uma careta de dor por causa do impacto em suas costas. Por outro lado, Lily estava rindo incontrolavelmente, lágrimas correndo por seus olhos.

- Você está bem? – ela riu, enquanto James a soltava e ela se erguia.

- Sim, bem... Só um pouco embaraçado. – ele admitiu, enquanto aceitava a mão que Lily lhe oferecia e se ergueu. Ficou parado e esfregou os locais que ainda estavam doloridos da queda. Lily ainda estava rindo, enquanto pegava as mãos dele e começava a ajudá-lo a deslizar lentamente.

- Sabe, - ela começou, se virando, de modo que estava de frente para ele e deslizando de costas. – você me surpreende, James. Por mais que você goste de se exibir, eu não acredito que você escolheu algo que você é horrível para fazer no nosso primeiro encontro. – ela sorriu timidamente para ele e riu de novo quando ele girou os olhos.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu nunca, em toda minha vida, me exibi. – ele manteve a expressão séria, mas os olhos estavam brilhando em diversão.

- Ha! – Lily zombou, descrença óbvia em suas expressões quando ela o olhou.

- Agora, Lily, é realmente 'me exibir' se eu simplesmente sou maravilhoso em tudo o que faço? – perguntou arrogantemente. – Excerto pela patinação no gelo... Obviamente. – ele adicionou quietamente, como num pensamento tardio.

- Sim. – ela respondeu rapidamente.

James riu e deu de ombros.

- Bem, nesse caso, acho que sou culpado de me exibir bastante. – quando ele disse isso, seu patins se prendeu de novo e ele cambaleou para frente. Lily estava pronta e quando James segurou em seus ombros, ela ajeitou os pés e colocou as mãos na cintura dele, ajeitando-o até que ele tivesse recuperado o equilíbrio. Nenhum dos dois moveu as mãos, mas olharam nos olhos do outro, seus rostos próximos. James tinha um corar embaraçado nas bochechas e Lily sorriu levemente, enquanto sentia uma corrente elétrica correr por sua espinha tamanha a intensidade do olhar dele. Ela pigarreou e desviou os olhos, fixando-os no gelo. James ficou quieto por um momento, mas finalmente falou: - Mas, também, ser ruim nisso parece ter suas vantagens. – Lily voltou a olhá-lo; ele tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos e um sorriso torto e brincalhão nos lábios.

- Então, você planejou isso? – Lily perguntou como se isso fosse uma percepção que tinha acabado de lhe ocorrer.

- Não estou falando sim... Mas também não estou falando não. – James respondeu misteriosamente, enquanto Lily voltava para o seu lado, rindo.

Eles patinaram por outros quarenta e cinco minutos, James caindo no total de sete vezes, levando Lily consigo três vezes. A terceira vez foi o motivo de eles terem decidido parar. Quando Lily caiu, ela esticou as mãos para tentar amaciar a queda, mas sua mão esquerda encontrou uma elevação no gelo que a cortou. O sangue saiu do corte e caiu no chão, deixando uma trilha de sangue atrás deles, enquanto voltavam para a borda do lago, onde suas varinhas estavam.

James curou sua mão com facilidade, mas ambos decidiram que era hora de terminar o encontro: Lily por que estava começando a ficar com frio de novo e James por que ele estava mortificado por tê-la feito sangrar no encontro.

Ele ficou em silêncio, enquanto caminhavam de volta para o castelo. Lily, que ainda estava atordoada tamanha a alegria da experiência do primeiro encontro, não conseguia entender por que o comportamento de James tinha mudado tão de repente.

Quando estavam chegando às portas, ela o parou.

- Ei... O que foi? – perguntou, preocupada que tivesse feito ou dito algo que não deveria.

- Nada. – James respondeu mecanicamente.

- James, não sou estúpida. Fale o que está errado. – ela insistiu. Ele a estudou por um momento, absorvendo a ruga determinada que tinha se formado entre os olhos dela e a maneira como tinha cruzado os braços sobre o peito.

Ele suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Certo. É só que... Esse encontro acabou não sendo exatamente como eu planejei. – ele explicou relutantemente. Vendo a ruga na testa dela se aprofundar, ele elaborou. – Eu me diverti, não me entenda errado. Nós podíamos ter ficado sentados no Salão Comunal a tarde toda e _eu_ teria adorado, mas eu queria que tivesse sido especial para você.

- James. – Lily murmurou gentilmente, sorrindo timidamente e dando um passo na direção dele. – Eu me diverti bastante!

- Oh, é, tenho certeza. – James disse sarcasticamente.

- É verdade! – Lily protestou.

- Certo! Qual parte foi sua favorita? Quando minha grande surpresa me fez parecer idiota ou quando você quase congelou, por que eu te fiz sentar do lado de fora? Ou você gostou de comer no chão do vestiário de Grifinória? Ou, talvez, quando eu te fiz se cortar; talvez _esse_ tenha sido o ponto alto do encontro para você.

- Bem, quando você coloca dessa maneira, não parece muito bom, mas eu me diverti bastante. – insistiu, perplexa pela descrente teimosia dele.

- Olha, você não precisa mentir para me fazer me sentir melhor...

- Não estou mentindo! – Lily interrompeu, ficando frustrada com ele.

- Claro, claro... O que quer que você... – mas ele parou de falar, por que Lily girou os olhos, agarrando seu suéter e o puxou na direção dela, capturando sua boca com a própria. Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas não demorou a se recuperar. Passou os braços ao redor das costas dela e a puxou contra seu peito. As mãos dela se moveram lentamente, um braço passando ao redor do pescoço dele e sua mão livre pousando levemente na bochecha dele.

O beijo foi lento, e não frenético como o primeiro tinha sido. Ele sabia que isso não era uma coisa que aconteceria apenas uma vez, então aproveitou dessa vez, memorizando a curva do quadril dela e a sensação do batimento errático do coração dela contra seu peito. Ele queria se lembrar para sempre da maneira que os dedos dela se enroscaram em seu cabelo e a leve fragrância floral. Moveu lentamente seus lábios contra os dela e cada vez que ela respondia, ele sentia como se fogos de artifício estivessem explodindo na boca de seu estômago.

Ainda que o último beijo deles tivesse sido há uma semana, Lily sentiu como se esta tivesse sido uma experiência completamente nova. Esse beijo, ao invés de ser uma reação às emoções suprimidas e escondidas, era uma maneira de compensar o tempo perdido e de mostrar a ele que ela sentia as mesmas coisas que ele. E... Oh! Como ela pôde ter se esquecido em apenas seis dias o quão bom James era em beijar? A sensação das mãos dele em suas costas e a maneira como o gosto dos lábios dele a aqueciam mais do que qualquer coisa desde que eles tinham deixado o castelo mais cedo. Ela não queria que terminasse, mas quando James se afastou, ela soube que a chance de continuar se apresentaria cedo.

Ele encostou a testa na dela e ela deixou suas mãos saírem do pescoço dele e o enlaçarem ao redor da cintura dele. Ambos estavam ofegantes, seus peitos subindo e descendo conforme respiravam. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, aproveitando o abraço, conforme seus corações voltavam a bater normalmente.

- Você acredita em mim agora? – Lily perguntou quietamente, uma leve risada seguindo sua pergunta. James assentiu, seus olhos cheios de emoção.

Lily engoliu e hesitou, enquanto se afastava dele. Ela estava temerosa de falar o que ia falar agora. Ela estivera procrastinando o dia todo com medo que isso fosse machucar James.

- Hey, posso falar com você sobre algo? – ela perguntou, evitando seus olhos.

- Sim... – James respondeu lentamente, notando a incerteza na voz de Lily. Seu olhar estava fixo nela e Lily não tinha certeza se isso a fazia se sentir melhor ou pior.

- Bem, eu estava pensando essa manhã e o quão divertido foi me esgueirar pelo castelo... E eu estava pensando que, talvez, isso seja algo que deveríamos fazer. – ela estava claramente nervosa quando falou isso, suas mãos se torcendo ansiosamente na frente dela. Ela ergueu os olhos para ver a reação dele.

- O que quer dizer? – James perguntou, se sentindo um pouco confuso. – Tipo... Manter 'nós' em segredo?

- Sim! – Lily respondeu alegremente; muito alegremente.

- Por quê?

- Bem... Pense nisso. Nós podíamos sair escondidos, fingindo que temos assuntos da monitoria para tratar, e aí nos encontramos em salas de aula vazias ou corredores escuros. – Lily descreveu com a voz mais persuasiva que tinha. Ela se sentiu ridícula e embaraçada por falar isso, mas observou quando o rosto dele mudou de cético para intrigado. – Eu acho, - Lily adicionou rapidamente. – que isso vai ajudar na transição de amigos para mais que amigos.

- Bem, eu acho que estaríamos bem nesse aspecto... Mas se você quer guardar segredo por agora, acho que tudo bem por mim. – falou, dando de ombros, depois de alguns momentos pensativos. Ele não entendia por que ela parecia tão aliviada que ele tivesse concordado, mas tinha a esperado todo esse tempo, e ele estava tão feliz que ela _quisesse_ namorá-lo, que não se importava em esperar mais algumas semanas até todos os outros descobrirem. – Além do mais... Eu acho que nós devíamos dar uma chance a essa história de salas de aula vazias. Parece interessante. – adicionou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Lily corou e bateu em seu braço divertidamente. – Oh... Mas eu já contei ao Padfoot. Espero que não tenha problema.

- Ele consegue guardar segredo?

James assentiu e sorriu para si mesmo.

- Bem, vou limpar o vestiário. – falou, beijando-a rapidamente nos lábios, antes de se afastar dela. – Eu te vejo no Salão Comunal em alguns minutos. E o que me diz de "estudarmos" mais tarde? – perguntou com uma piscadela.

Lily riu, seu coração ainda batendo rapidamente por causa do gesto breve, mas típico dele.

- Veremos. – respondeu brincalhona. E com um aceno final, se virou e andou de volta para o castelo, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, que ela tinha certeza de que não sairia dali por muito tempo.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Não tenho uma desculpa legítima para essa demora, além de que a vida real tem pedido mais atenção do que o normal. A boa notícia é que a faculdade vai só até o dia 15/06, e aí eu estarei de férias até agosto e seria todinha de vocês.

Agradeço imensamente pelos comentários e espero que esse capítulo tenha valido a espera. Comentem se acharem que o capítulo merece.

Peço, por favor, que dêem uma olhada no meu perfil: há uma enquete que eu gostaria que vocês votassem e eu criei um twitter especialmente para tornar mais fácil para vocês acompanharem como anda o processo de tradução. O link também está no perfil.

De todo modo, muito obrigada e até a próxima atualização.


	12. O Primeiro Segredo, Parte I: Quadribol

**Capítulo Doze**

**O Primeiro Segredo, Parte I: Quadribol**

- Você acha que eles acreditaram? – James perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Lily, deixando sua mochila quase vazia escorregar até o chão. Estavam na biblioteca, escondidos em uma pequena mesa quase no fundo e, pelo menos, cinco prateleiras longe do aluno mais próximo. Lily tinha, no mínimo, quatro livros diferentes de Poções abertos ao seu redor e mais seis empilhados em um canto da mesa.

- Acreditaram no quê? – ela perguntou, não parando de escrever no seu pergaminho.

- O motivo que eu dei para não estarmos mais nos evitando! – James respondeu, afetuosamente afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela.

Lily pensou no jantar daquela noite para se lembrar do que James estava falando. Ela tinha ido jantar com Mary e Jenna e se sentou de frente para James. Não demorou para que ela sentisse o pé de James ao lado do seu, ocasionalmente lhe empurrando afetuosamente.

O jantar daquela noite tinha sido espaguete e Lily tinha enchido seu prato, sem deixar espaço para alguma mistura ou salada.

- Passe o molho rosè. – pediu.

- Rosè? – James perguntou, seu nariz se torcendo em uma expressão de nojo. – Lily... É espaguete.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu com um dar de ombros inocentes.

- Isso é nojento. – Sirius disse, passando a jarra de molho rosè para Lily e a observou espalhar o molho sobre o macarrão, uma expressão de nojo em seu rosto.

Sem perder sua chance, Remus respondeu:

- _Tudo_ o que você come é nojento. Seu feijãozinho de todos os sabores favorito é o de sardinha.

- Moony tem razão. – James adicionou, fazendo Sirius se virar para lhe olhar, enquanto mastigava uma almôndega com a boca aberta. – Mas eu _vou_ ter que concordar com você. _Isso_, - enfatizou apontando para o macarrão de Lily. – parece nojento. – quando ela se virou para olhá-lo, ele lhe mandou uma piscadela e bateu em seu pé.

Lily sorriu, mas cerrou olhos para ele.

- Ainda bem que eu não ligo para o que você acha dos meus hábitos alimentares. – replicou, batendo no pé dele.

Mary e Jenna assistiram cuidadosamente essa interação.

- Então, posso perguntar o que aconteceu para vocês dois voltarem ao normal? – Mary perguntou, tentando verbalizar sua pergunta cuidadosamente.

- O que quer dizer? – James perguntou, antes de colocar uma garfada de ervilhas na boca.

- O que ela _quer dizer_ é que semana passada vocês estavam se evitando como se o outro fosse a praga e agora vocês estão amiguinhos de novo e não param de sorrir. – Jenna respondeu. Mary girou os olhos, enquanto Lily imediatamente colocava tanto espaguete na boca que mal conseguia mastigar, uma indicação não tão sutil de que queria que James respondesse.

- Bem... – ele começou, procurando por uma desculpa legítima, além da verdadeira. – Obviamente, nós percebemos que as coisas têm sido um pouco estranhas entre nós. Então, nós conversamos sobre isso. Acabou sendo apenas um grande mal entendido. Eu achei que ela estava brava comigo por ter saído mais cedo da limpeza da festa de Halloween e ela achou que eu estava bravo com ela por ter ido à festa com Brady, por que ela sabia o que eu acho dele... E ao invés de falarmos sobre isso como adultos, nós apenas ignoramos o outro... Por um mês. – ele deu de ombros e Lily estudou Mary e Jenna com atenção, tentando decidir se elas tinham acreditado nisso ou não.

Agora, horas mais tarde, sentada na biblioteca, Lily verbalizou a mesma conclusão que tinha chegado mais cedo:

- Não. – disse simplesmente e voltou a copiar os ingredientes.

- Por que não? – James perguntou, seus braços pousando na mesa com um alto 'thunk'.

Ela o olhou, ignorando seu dever e considerando a pergunta dele.

- Bem... Mary já sabe que eu gosto de você, então ou ela acha que você mentiu sobre o que nosso desentendimento foi _ou_ ela acha que eu menti sobre o que estava me incomodando.

- As duas conclusões são verdade. – James interrompeu, ganhando um olhar feio, para o qual apenas sorriu.

Lily girou os olhos, mas continuou a responder.

- Já a Jenna... Bem, ela não tem certeza se eu gosto de você, mas ela com certeza suspeita. – Lily parou por um momento, analisando a veracidade dessa afirmação. – Na verdade, ela acha que eu ajo como se gostasse de você, mas ainda não soubesse.

- Por que você contou a Mary como você se sente por mim e não para Jenna? – James perguntou seriamente.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros.

- Sou mais próxima de Mary... Sempre fui. E ela estava perto quando eu estava vulnerável. Mas, principalmente, foi por que Jenna é uma fofoqueira. Eu a amo demais, mas ela não consegue guardar um segredo nem que sua vida dependa disso. Especialmente um segredo que ela julgue 'suculento' e, acredite, eu ter sentimentos por você seria uma fofoca bem suculenta. – explicou. – Por que você contou ao Sirius sobre nosso encontro e não ao Remus ou Peter?

- Por que... Eu _tinha_ que contar a alguém. E eu não queria sair contando para todo mundo e aí nosso encontro ser um desastre e ter de contar que Lily Evans _finalmente_ concordou com um encontro comigo só para eu ferrar com tudo. – James admitiu um pouco timidamente.

- Você realmente não achou isso, achou?

- Sim, achei. Mal dormi na sexta-feira à noite, por que fiquei sonhando o quanto eu ia estragar tudo. Depois da terceira vez que eu acordei, apenas fiquei acordado.

- Isso é... Bem, é adorável, isso sim. – Lily respondeu, antes de se inclinar e tocar seus lábios brevemente nos dele.

James sorriu afetadamente, seus olhos brilhando um pouco mais do que alguns momentos antes.

- Não é adorável. É mais patético, na verdade. – James discordou.

- Bem, eu estive me perguntando por que você manteve segredo. Eu meio que esperava que a escola toda soubesse na sexta-feira de manhã. – falou, se voltando para seu dever e puxando um livro do alto da pilha, folheando-o um pouco, antes de descartá-lo e pegar outro.

- Esse foi meu primeiro erro. – Lily o olhou curiosa. – Eu devia ter dito a todos logo que você disse sim; assim, não estaríamos nessa relação secreta ridícula. – James explicou, tentando manter seu tom leve ao invés de deixar sua amargura invadir suas palavras.

- Oh, você não está se divertindo com encontros escondidos pelo castelo? – ela perguntou em uma voz baixa, se inclinando na direção de James. – _Eu_ estava sob a impressão de que você gostou bastante da nossa 'investigação' de meia hora na sala de feitiços na quarta-feira, enquanto devíamos estar fazendo a ronda. – ela observou em divertimento enquanto as pontas das orelhas de James ficavam vermelhas com a memória.

Ele engoliu ruidosamente.

- Não, _isso_ eu gostei bastante, na verdade. – ele assegurou, sua voz falhando quando falou isso. – Eu só me sinto mal por mentir para todo mundo e não acho que todo esse segredo seja necessário. – observou quando Lily se afastava e olhava para a mesa, mordendo o lábio inferior. A olhou por um momento, e suspirou quietamente. – Quero dizer... Eu sei que você gosta assim e não é _tão_ ruim. Eu estou tranqüilo de concordar com isso por agora. Eu só estava querendo saber por quanto tempo você vai querer continuar com isso?

- Faz apenas uma semana, James. – disse friamente, um tom defensivo em sua voz. – Nem uma semana. Vai ser uma semana amanhã.

- Eu sei! Lily... Eu sei. – ele murmurou para acalmá-la, escorregando para mais perto dela e acariciando seu cabelo. Ele virou o corpo, de modo que estivesse completamente de frente para ela. Pegando a mão dela entre as suas, a colocou em seu colo, continuando: - Eu não estou tentando te apresar. Eu desisti de fazer isso. Era só uma pergunta.

Ela olhou para suas mãos, amando a sensação do dedão dele esfregando suavemente as costas de sua mão, amando a maneira que sua mão parecia encaixar perfeitamente na dele. Olhou-o nos olhos, que fixaram os dela suavemente e que ela notou estarem um pouco verdes nesse dia.

- Desculpe. – ela murmurou. – Eu não sei por que eu fiquei tão estressada. Mas eu não sei por quanto tempo. – respondeu verdadeiramente. – Até nós dois estarmos cansados disso, suponho.

- Mas não para sempre, certo? – James esclareceu, um sorriso fraco se formando.

- É claro que não para sempre. – Lily o assegurou.

- Bom. – James murmurou roucamente. Ele ergueu uma mão e colocou o cabelo de Lily atrás da orelha, antes de emoldurar sua bochecha, o calor de sua mão se espalhando prazerosamente pelo rosto dela. Ele a olhou nos olhos por um momento, antes de se inclinar, beijando-a profunda e apaixonadamente. A sensação inebriante com a qual já tinha se acostumado lhe tomou imediatamente. Ela se pressionou contra ele, suas mãos segurando fortemente na frente das vestes dele. Conseguia sentir o coração de James disparado e isso apenas a excitou ainda mais. Sua pele estava formigando, seu corpo involuntariamente implorando por mais.

Lily se sentira maravilhada com a facilidade que o relacionamento deles tinha mudado. Com exceção daqueles poucos momentos embaraçosos no começo de seu encontro, o relacionamento de Lily e James tinha se transformado naturalmente de amizade para algo muito além. Não havia mais embaraço quando ela se perguntava se devia segurar a mão dele ou beijá-lo. Como no primeiro encontro, tudo parecia ser algo que eles faziam há muito tempo. Ela não sabia se isso se devia ao fato de James gostar dela há tanto tempo, ou se era porque eles já se conheciam tão bem ou, ainda, por que eles estavam mantendo isso em segredo e, portanto, ambos estavam aproveitando ao máximo do tempo que tinham sozinhos. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, ela estava bastante satisfeita com o quão natural estar com James parecia.

Também precisava admitir que, em apenas uma semana, James já tinha se tornando difícil de resistir fisicamente. Na última quarta-feira, quando estavam fazendo a patrulha, Lily não fora capaz de evitar beijá-lo até achar ter ouvido alguém caminhando pelos corredores. Era Filch, que lhes dera um olhar desconfiado, notando o cabelo bagunçado de Lily e a camiseta amassada e um pouco aberta de James. Secretamente, Lily ficara grata com a interrupção, porque não tinha certeza se sua força de vontade apareceria sozinha.

Mas era pior que isso. Ela se encontrou sonhando acordada com os lábios dele nos seus ou as mãos grandes em seu quadril. Mais de uma vez, um professor a tinha chamado quando estava em um transe, e Jenna tivera que chutá-la por sob a mesa e Lily tinha que pedir para o professor repetir a pergunta. Acontecera duas vezes na aula de Transfiguração e, na segunda vez, a Professora McGonagall tinha a ameaçado com detenção. Quando explicou tudo isso a James, é claro que ele achou altamente engraçado. Ela se sentiu ridícula... E impotente. Não era a garota suposta a ser a parte do relacionamento com a habilidade de parar? Não devia ser James com hormônios descontrolados, que não pensava em nada além de vê-la nua? Não devia ser ela a se focar completamente na parte mais profunda do relacionamento e ver o lado físico apenas como um mero bônus?

E agora, mais uma vez, ela se viu perdida no movimento dos lábios dele contra os seus. A biblioteca, e todas as pessoas nela, já tinham sumido de sua mente. Qualquer noção de tempo já tinha lhe abandonado e ela notou que o quanto mais ele a beijava, menos ela se importava se alguém os pegasse.

Ela _tinha_ que se controlar. Determinação surgiu de algum lugar dentro de si e ela forçou suas mãos para pousarem no peito dele e o afastar, tanto para o protesto de James e de seu corpo. Manteve os olhos fechados por um momento, sabendo que o desejo que veria nos dele acabaria com sua determinação.

- James. – murmurou, se afastando mais um pouco, embora os braços dele ainda estivessem ao redor de sua cintura. – Eu te disse quando você chegou que eu realmente preciso estudar essa noite. – abriu os olhos e precisou prender a risada, por que ele parecia muito desapontado.

- Mas é sexta-feira! – choramingou. – Quem estuda em uma sexta-feira?

- Garotas que têm namorados que ficam indo 'estudar' com elas a semana toda, mas só encontram maneiras de distraí-las, é que precisam.

- Por que você não pode estudar amanhã? – ele reclamou, puxando-a para perto de si e a beijando levemente no pescoço, o que enviou um arrepio de prazer por sua espinha. – Você terá o dia todo, amanhã, para ler todos os tediosos livros de Poções que quiser.

- Por que... – Lily se soltou do abraço dele e puxou um livro em sua direção. – Amanhã é dia de Quadribol e mesmo que Grifinória não esteja jogando, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nada é feito em dia de Quadribol.

James suspirou e abaixou a cabeça em derrota, terminando de soltar Lily.

- Isso me lembra... Você precisa se sentar perto de mim no jogo amanhã. – Lily o olhou confusamente. – Eu quero poder te abraçar quando Corvinal marcar um ponto. – ele explicou, lhe mandando um sorriso torto.

- Mas você nunca se senta comigo nos jogos. – Lily o lembrou, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. – Você sempre se senta com seu time, para poder discutir táticas ou estratégias ou seja lá o que vocês discutem. Eu sei, porque eu sempre amei jogos de Quadribol, já que era o único lugar que eu sabia que você não ia me incomodar. – Lily riu perante a expressão desapontada dele.

- Muito gentil. – James murmurou sob a respiração, fazendo Lily rir de novo. – Bem, essa época de sua vida terminou, porque eu juro encontrar um jeito de te incomodar em todos os jogos de Quadribol a partir de hoje.

Lily riu, enchendo sua pena de tinta e folheou outro livro de Poções.

- Se você precisa. – suspirou e mandou uma piscadela para ele.

James balançou a cabeça, mas permaneceu em silêncio para deixar Lily estudar. Ele _devia_ estar fazendo o dever de casa, também. Lily estava certa. Todo o tempo livre que eles tiveram nessa semana, eles usaram a desculpa de estudar para saírem juntos do salão comunal. Pouco desse tempo tinha sido usado realmente estudando. De fato, eles chegaram à biblioteca apenas uma vez, porque Remus decidiu no último minuto que precisava de um livro de Runas Antigas. Ele estava tão atrasado no dever de casa quanto ela, mas não conseguia se obrigar a estudar em uma sexta-feira à noite... Especialmente Poções. Era antinatural.

Para não mencionar que Lily não precisava estar falando com ele ou beijando-o para distraí-lo. A _existência_ dela era uma distração. Mesmo sentados na biblioteca, folheando distraidamente um livro de Poções que Lily tinha selecionado, ele notou toda a vez que ela afastava o cabelo do rosto ou mordiscava a ponta de sua pena. Notou toda vez que seu rosto se franzia em concentração quando não entendia algo.

Depois de uns dez minutos, ela olhou para James, sua expressão suave.

- Você não precisa ficar aqui comigo. Eu sei que você não está estudando. Não quero que você fique entediado.

- Nunca ficaria entediado quando estou com você. – James disse, e embora ele soubesse que era verdadeiro, não pôde evitar um tom sarcástico.

- Sim, bem, isso é muito doce e uma coisa que um bom namorado diria, mas você devia voltar para o Salão Comunal. – quando ele pareceu estar prestes a protestar, ela ergueu uma mão para silenciá-lo. – De verdade, James. Você tem passado todo seu tempo livre comigo essa semana. Vá passar um pouco de tempo com seus amigos. Você sabe quão chateado Sirius fica quando ele não passa muito tempo com você.

Por um momento, ele considerou discutir com ela, mas ao ver a sinceridade nos olhos dela, ele decidiu que ela estava certa. Sorriu, enquanto se erguia e pendurava a mochila no ombro. Ele se inclinou até seu rosto estar perto do dela.

- Você é maravilhosa. Você sabe disso, certo? – ele murmurou, antes de beijá-la rapidamente e se ajeitar.

Ela sorriu para ele, seus olhos brilhando.

- Sim, eu sei. – ela respondeu. – Eu te vejo no salão comunal em algumas horas? – James assentiu e acenou, antes de caminhar até a saída da biblioteca, deixando Lily sozinha com seu dever de casa.

Ela saiu da biblioteca algumas horas mais tarde, quando tinha terminado o máximo possível. Ela tinha chegado ao limite de estudo, quando achava no mínimo impossível se concentrar nas palavras na sua frente. Ela leu a mesma sentença sete vezes sem compreender uma única palavra, antes de desistir, bocejar e decidir voltar para o Salão Comunal. Ela se sentia exausta e como se seu cérebro tivesse virado purê. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vazios até o Salão Comunal, meio que esperou que seus amigos já tivessem ido para a cama, para que pudesse ir direto para o dormitório feminino, sem se sentir culpada.

Mas quando o buraco do retrato se abriu e ela foi atingida por uma parede de som, soube que não teria tanta sorte.

Viu seus amigos sentados no sofá e ao redor dele, no canto mais afastado do salão e caminhou até eles. Jenna e Mary pareciam tão cansadas quanto ela se sentia. Mary estava sentada em uma poltrona, sua cabeça descansando em seu pulso, enquanto Jenna estava sentada no chão, mas encostada no sofá. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no joelho de Peter e seus olhos estavam fechados.

- Evans! – Sirius chamou com um aceno quando a viu se aproximando. Sorriu para ele e se sentou no local vago ao lado de James. – Ei, não é verdade que os alunos do primeiro ano têm que estar de volta às oito? – ele perguntou ansiosamente.

- Sim. – respondeu, seus olhos se cerrando em confusão, porque ela não tinha certeza que ele tinha um motivo para se importar com essa informação. Mas com sua resposta, James jogou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e gemeu, enquanto Sirius jogava o pulso no ar em vitória.

- Ha! Eu te falei! – exclamou, triunfantemente apontando para James. – Pague! – James gemeu de novo e apalpou seu bolso, tirando três galeões de lá, os passando tristemente para Sirius. Vendo a expressão confusa de Lily, Sirius explicou. – Nós apostamos. James disse que o toque de recolher de todo mundo é as dez horas.

Lily olhou incredulamente para James. Ele estava olhando feio para Sirius.

- James! Como pôde pensar isso?

- O quê? Eu sou do sétimo ano! Por que preciso saber algo assim?

Sirius, Remus e Peter começaram a rir, enquanto a boca de Lily se abria.

- Você está falando sério? – James assentiu, seus olhos brilhando. – Uau! Você é o pior Monitor Chefe na história dessa escola. – Lily balançou a cabeça em desapontamento zombeteiro.

- Eu não pedi para ser Monitor Chefe. Dumbledore, em sua sabedoria infinita, viu que eu seria um Monitor Chefe incrível, apesar do fato de que ele provavelmente sabia que eu não ia perder meu tempo decorando tantas regras inúteis.

- Você não devia ter de decorar! Você se lembra de ser um aluno do primeiro ano? – James assentiu. – Bem, por que você apenas não pensa nas coisas naquela época e qual era o toque de recolher?

Perante isso, Sirius se intrometeu antes que James tivesse a chance de se defender.

- O que você está se esquecendo, Lily, é que James aqui raramente voltava antes do toque de recolher. Ele não se importou em decorar essa regra, porque ele sabia que a quebraria regularmente.

- Você fala como se não estivesse lá, quebrando as regras com ele. – Jenna riu, grogue, sem abrir os olhos.

- Verdade, mas eu _sabia_ qual era o toque de recolher. Talvez _eu_ devesse ser o Monitor Chefe. – Remus bufou ruidosamente e Sirius jogou uma almofada nele, acertando-o em cheio no rosto.

- Fique a vontade. – James riu. – Você pode ir às dez reuniões extras por semana e perder suas noites patrulhando os corredores...

- É, todos nós sabemos o quanto você odeia ter de passar todo esse tempo a mais sozinho com Lily. – Peter falou sarcasticamente. O sorriso brincalhão de Lily, de repente, era forçado e estava preso em seu rosto, enquanto as bochechas de James ficavam rosadas. De repente, Mary parecia muito mais acordada, enquanto Remus tentava acotovelar Peter discretamente nas costelas, mas a tosse alta e cheia de dor de Peter tornou tudo muito óbvio. Sirius olhou ao redor, mais divertido com as reações dos outros do que qualquer outra coisa.

James pigarreou e esfregou a nuca.

- Olha, Celestina Warbeck podia ser a Monitora Chefe e eu ainda não ia querer patrulhar os corredores três vezes por semana.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- O que isso deveria significar? – ela perguntou, diversão de volta a sua voz. – Você está insinuando que ficaria mais feliz em realizar suas obrigações se Celestina Warbeck fosse Monitora Chefe? – lançou um olhar critico para James. Ele pareceu hesitante, enquanto abria e fechava a boca, procurando por palavras para responder. – Acha que ela é mais bonita que eu? Ou é por que ela canta melhor? – Sirius e Remus estavam rindo, enquanto assistiam James se encolher, enquanto Peter ainda esfregava o lado em que Remus tinha lhe acertado.

- Eu... uh... Bem, eu nunca te ouvi cantar... – gaguejou, fazendo Sirius e Remus rirem ainda mais. – Eu só estava tentando provar um ponto... – murmurou, sua voz quase inaudível.

- Bela saída, Prongs. – Sirius falou sarcasticamente, embora sorrisse largamente, dando tapinhas nas costas de James.

O grupo conversou por várias horas, todos ficando mais e mais cansados, enquanto o Salão Comunal esvaziava lentamente. Quando a cabeça de Jenna ficou apoiada em seu peito e ela soltou um alto ronco, as garotas decidiram encerrar a noite e irem para o dormitório.

Lily colocou o pijama e subiu na cama, se garantindo de não tirar o relógio. Ela e James tinham decidido mais cedo na semana (depois de um dia em que não conseguirem nem mesmo alguns segundos sozinhos) que precisavam se encontrar a meia noite todas as noites, ainda que apenas para desejar boa noite para o outro. Ouviu as outras garotas adormecerem. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e ela estava tentada a se deitar, mas permaneceu sentada e leu um livro. Faltando cinco minutos para a meia noite, saiu da cama e colocou o robe. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si e desceu as escadas na ponta dos pés, as meias abafando o som nos degraus de pedra.

Quando entrou no Salão Comunal, viu James e Sirius sentados no mesmo lugar que os tinha deixado mais cedo. Olhou ao redor do Salão Comunal, sabendo que precisava ser cuidadosa do que ia falar, caso mais alguém ainda estivesse acordado, mas ninguém estava e ela relaxou, começando a andar até onde ele estava.

Ouvindo a porta fechar atrás dela, James ergueu os olhos.

- Merlin! Já é meia noite? – perguntou, puxando a manga da blusa e olhando para seu relógio.

- Temo que sim. – ela respondeu, se inclinando para beijá-lo rapidamente, antes de se sentar ao lado dele no sofá. Ele sorriu para ela, ainda sentindo aquela pequena pontada de descrença de que tudo o que estava acontecendo entre eles era real. Passou um braço pelos ombros dela e sorriu novamente, quando ela se acomodou contra si, puxando os pés para debaixo do corpo.

- Diabos, vai demorar um pouco para me acostumar com isso. – Sirius decidiu, uma expressão chocada em seu rosto, ainda que as esquinas de seus lábios estivessem erguidas em um sorriso feliz.

- O que estão fazendo acordados? – Lily perguntou, abafando um bocejo e querendo mudar de assunto.

- Oh, só estávamos discutindo se o fato de Padfoot ainda não ter terminado com Rosalyn o classifica como clinicamente insano ou não. – James explicou, recebendo um olhar feio de seu amigo. – Meu argumento é que ela o tortura de todas as maneiras que consegue e ele teria de ser insano para ficar com ela. – Lily assentiu em entendimento. – O argumento _dele_ é que ela é gostosa, então ele seria insano por deixá-la. – James disse monotonamente. Lily riu perante isso.

- Pelo menos, ela vê a graça da situação! – Sirius exclamou. – Você só está se focando nas coisas negativas. Às vezes, as coisas boas fazem as más valerem a pena. Tudo depende do ângulo em que você analisa. – James girou os olhos. – Além do mais, você sabe que as coisas só pioram quando o término é oficial.

- Então, qual seu plano? Namorar até a formatura, terminar com ela em King's Cross e ter esperanças de nunca mais encontrá-la?

- Na verdade, eu não tinha pensado tão à frente, mas não é uma idéia ruim. Obrigado, Prongs!

James suspirou, claramente desanimado com o comportamento de seu amigo. Virou-se e olhou para Lily, implorando. Instantaneamente, ela parou de rir.

- Você pode, _por favor_, colocar um pouco de juízo nele?

- Bem... – Lily começou. – Você tem que admitir que essa semana não foi tão ruim. Quero dizer, ela só jogou o retrato dele pro outro lado do dormitório uma vez, enquanto na semana passada foram todas as noites.

- Não está ajudando. – James respondeu zombeteiramente.

Ela lhe sorriu afetadamente, antes de voltar sua atenção para Sirius.

- Você realmente se importa com o que eu penso sobre tudo isso?

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Qualquer opinião ajuda.

- Certo... Bem, antes de tudo, é preciso ser dito que eu sou totalmente parcial. Acho que não é nenhum segredo que Rosalyn não é minha pessoa favorita de todo mundo. – fez uma pausa para causar efeito, e James sorriu com o quanto ela estava pensando para responder. – Honestamente, Sirius, eu não acho que ela seja boa o bastante para você. Quero dizer, sério, você merece algo muito melhor. E eu sei que você não está realmente interessado em se amarrar ou algo assim, mas no mínimo você devia estar com alguém que te faça feliz, não infeliz.

Sirius olhou para as próprias mãos por um segundo, antes de encontrar os olhos de Lily.

- Obrigado, Lily. – foi sua resposta, mas James conseguia ver que ela o tinha atingido. Tinha lhe dado algo no que pensar. James apertou gentilmente a mão dela, antes de começar uma detalhada descrição da incapacidade de Peter comer espaguete sem causar uma enorme sujeira.

Em algum momento entre a concordância de Sirius o leve timbre da risada de James, Lily cochilou.

Foi chacoalhada levemente, James murmurando seu nome. Acordou, grogue e desorientada. Sirius já tinha ido para o dormitório e o fogo estava quase apagado. Podia ouvir o som da ventania contra a janela. Não queria se mover. Estava confortável e aquecida com sua cabeça apoiada na curva do pescoço de James. Gemeu quando ele continuou a mexer o ombro em uma tentativa de acordá-la.

- Mmm... Eu dormi? – Lily murmurou, erguendo a cabeça e esticando os braços acima da cabeça. Seus olhos se abriram apenas um pouco e James estava entrando e saindo de foco.

Ele riu roucamente perante sua pergunta.

- Sim... E eu ainda não tenho certeza de que está acordada. – ele a estava estudando cuidadosamente, observando-a com os olhos cerrados. – Você quer que eu te carregue até seu quarto?

Lily balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Não, estou bem. Eu fico nervosa quando você faz isso, de todo modo. – bocejou e se levantou, James imitando seu movimento. – Boa noite. – ela murmurou, aceitando o abraço dele. Exaustão a manteve ali por um momento e sentiu James beijar sua testa suavemente.

- Boa noite. – ele murmurou, antes de soltá-la e caminhar para a porta oposta à que ela estava indo.

O salão principal estava barulhento aquela manhã, por causa do jogo de Corvinal contra Sonserina. Três quartos da escola estavam usando azul em apoio à casa favorita e Grifinória não era uma exceção. Lily se sentou à mesa usando um suéter azul e um cachecol ao redor de seu pescoço. James, ao seu lado, tinha transfigurado suas vestes negras para serem azul clara. Peter disse que ele parecia um traidor. Sirius disse que ele parecia uma blueberry¹.

- Sabe, se fossemos espertos, torceríamos para Sonserina ganhar, por que se nós ganharmos deles e eles ganharem da Corvinal, nossa passagem para as finais será bem mais fácil.

- Por que está torcendo para Corvinal, então? – Mary perguntou entre uma mordida e outra em sua torrada.

- Não há dinheiro no mundo que me faça torcer pela Sonserina. – James respondeu sem pensar. – Apenas olhe para eles... – continuou, se virando em seu lugar para encarar a mesa de Sonserina. – Não há como olhar para essas caras feias e não desejar que eles percam. É um instinto... Como um reflexo. – Sirius, Remus e Peter explodiram em gargalhadas, enquanto Lily ria relutantemente.

- Por que estão olhando para Sonserina? – Lexi perguntou, parando atrás deles, seu cabelo longo e cacheado balançando perfeitamente atrás dela. Lily tentou esconder a onda de ciúmes que apareceu em seu peito. – Estão se preparando para quando acabarmos com vocês em alguns meses? – ela estava sorrindo descaradamente para James, e começou a apontar para a mesa, indicando que queria se sentar. James deslizou pelo banco para abrir espaço para ela, pressionando seu corpo contra o de Lily.

- É, ta! – Sirius respondeu. – Nós vamos detonar vocês. Fala sério, Lexi. Baseado em apenas talento, nós vamos vencer. Adicione estratégia, experiência e equipamentos, e você não terá nem uma chance. Nós temos James, pelo amor de Deus!

- E? – Lexi provocou, não parecendo nem um pouco intimidada.

- E! Prongs poderia jogar para a Inglaterra bem agora, se quisesse! – Peter argumentou.

- Grande coisa! Então, vocês têm um jogador bom. – ela rebateu, sua voz com um pouco de escárnio. – Corvinal tem sete. Nós poderíamos acabar com vocês dormindo!

- Veremos! – James respondeu calmamente. Sentiu o corpo de Lily ficar tenso contra o seu, quando Lexi se esticou sobre James para pegar um muffin. Ele escondeu um sorriso e, sutilmente, moveu sua mão sob a mesa e entrelaçou seus dedos. Ele viu uma das sobrancelhas dela se erguer pelo canto de olho e então a sentiu suspirar e relaxar. Ela apertou a mão dele rapidamente e soltou seus dedos dos dele.

- Eu vou pegar minha capa. Esqueci na Torre. Encontro com vocês no campo. – ela anunciou, erguendo-se e caminhando até as portas.

Ela levou seu tempo, não muito excitada com a idéia de ir para o lado de fora, no frio cruel. Amava Quadribol, mas realmente esperava que o jogo acabasse logo.

Enquanto caminhava até o campo de Quadribol, ela percebeu quanto tempo tinha passado. Os corredores estavam quase vazies, com a exceção de alguns fantasmas, e quando chegou do lado de fora, pôde ouvir os gritos da escola, já na partida. Caminhou mais rapidamente, até a área do estádio que normalmente se sentava. Forçou seu caminho pela multidão, ficando mais e mais irritada cada vez que alguém a empurrava ou esbarrava nela acidentalmente.

- LILY! – ouviu Jenna gritar. Parou imediatamente e olhou ao redor. Algumas fileiras acima de onde estava, viu Jenna e Mary enroladas em grossas capas, mas acenando alegremente. Lily sorriu e acenou, começando a se forçar por entre as pessoas para chegar nelas. – Nós guardamos um lugar! – Jenna declarou e indicou um pequeno espaço no banco entre ela e Mary.

- Obrigada. – Lily respondeu, se sentando, feliz que a localização delas no estádio as protegia do forte vento que soprava fortemente ao redor deles. Acomodou-se e olhou para James, sentado algumas fileiras abaixo da sua, bem no meio do time de Grifinória. Ele a estava observando, uma expressão levemente desapontada em seu rosto. Lily encolheu os ombros em resposta e desviou os olhos. Quando voltou a olhar para ele, James estava gesticulando na direção dos artilheiros de Corvinal, que estavam dando voltas de aquecimento ao redor dos aros do gol. Estava falando animadamente com Sirius e Bill. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Sabia que ele não seria capaz de resistir à oportunidade de se sentar e criar estratégias com o time.

- Do que você está rindo? – Jenna perguntou, lhe olhando com desconfiança.

- Estou rindo?

- Certamente parece bastante feliz com algo.

- Acho que só estou animada com o Quadribol. – Lily respondeu. – Você realmente acha que Corvinal tem uma chance? Quero dizer, Sonserina quase nos venceu. – Lily adicionou em uma tentativa de mudar de assunto e Jenna caiu na armadilha. Embora fosse difícil escutar com clareza para sustentar uma conversa com os gritos da torcida, Jenna certamente tentou tagarelar sobre o goleiro e sobre como os artilheiros estiveram sincronizados no ano anterior.

Quando os dois capitães apertaram as mãos, pelo canto dos olhos Lily viu James se erguer. Ergueu os olhos e observou, ficando chocada quando ele conseguiu trocar de lugar com Mary e Emmett, para que pudesse se sentar ao seu lado.

- Então, eu estava pensando que, antes do nosso jogo contra Corvinal, nós, como os Monitores Chefes, devíamos planejar algum tipo de confraternização ou uma pré-festa; algo assim, só para deixar nossa casa animada com a partida. Especialmente se Corvinal ganhar hoje, por que nós vamos precisar vencer. – propôs em seu melhor tom profissional. Mas aí ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e lhe deu uma piscadela.

- É, por que a Grifinória _nunca_ se anima com Quadribol. – Lily respondeu sarcasticamente, enquanto o cutucava divertidamente no ombro.

Quando o jogo começou, a atenção de James foi levada ao seu time, enquanto ele lhes dizia para prestarem atenção em como apenas um dos artilheiros ia atrás da Goles perdida, enquanto os outros dois já se moviam para a formação que os permitia marcar rapidamente, ou como o goleiro tinha a tendência de se inclinar para o gol esquerdo, conforme o jogo avançava.

Apesar da óbvia superioridade de habilidade dos jogadores de Corvinal, as trapaças dos sonserinos mantiveram o placar bem próximo. Então, quando os dois apanhadores mergulharam simultaneamente, Lily não era a única que prendeu a respiração. Jenna estava roendo as unhas. Mary, Emmett e Sirius estavam em pé, gritando "VAI!" a plenos pulmões. James estava sentado na ponta do banco, sua mão apertando a dela, enquanto ele assistia silenciosamente, seus olhos arregalados do tamanho de melões.

Quando Marcus Fletcher, o apanhador do quinto ano de Corvinal, se recuperou de seu mergulho com uma mão triunfantemente fechada ao redor do Pomo de Ouro, o estádio virou uma explosão de sons. As comemorações animadas se sobrepuseram as vaias de Sonserina. James se ergueu em um pulo e levantou Lily, a girando no ar. Ele a colocou no chão, se sentindo um pouco tonta, antes de fazer o mesmo com Jenna e Mary, e fazendo toques de mãos com vários alunos do terceiro ano que ele sequer sabia quem eram.

Lily riu e comemorou, enquanto o observava, divertida com seu comportamento, pensando que seja lá o que estava acontecendo entre eles, se tivesse um final feliz ou se acabasse em um completo desastre, certamente seria divertido enquanto durasse.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ 'Berry' é uma fruta pequena, como amora e morango. O 'blue' apenas indica que possui uma coloração azul. Não há uma tradução para seu nome, pois essa fruta não cresce no Brasil, uma vez que cresce apenas em regiões de inverno rigoroso.

**-x-**

N/T: Aí está mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado e comentem!

Próximo capítulo: O Primeiro Segredo, Parte dois: A Primeira Briga.


	13. O Primeiro Segredo, Parte II: A Primeira

**Capítulo Treze**

**O Primeiro Segredo, Parte II: A Primeira Briga.**

Quinta-feira. Hora do almoço. Duas aulas de Herbologia durante a tarde. Não era a perspectiva de passar o resto do dia com suas extremidades congelando que deixara Lily de mal humor, nem o fato de que McGonagall tinha passado tanto dever de casa, que qualquer plano que tinha para o final de semana tivera de ser cancelado. Nem mesmo o fato de que desde que Sirius tinha terminado com Rosalyn o conceito de dormir tinha se tornado apenas uma memória, por causa do choro a plenos pulmões às altas horas da noite. Não, cada uma dessas coisas certamente contribuíam, mas não eram a razão principal.

O verdadeiro motivo para Lily estar meticulosamente transformando suas batatas assadas em purê era não ter tido um momento sozinha com James desde a meia noite de domingo. Eles não conseguiam estudar sozinhos, por que todos os alunos do sétimo ano tinham tanto dever, que a mera sugestão de ir até a biblioteca trazia consigo outras duas pessoas. Os encontros à meia noite também não aconteciam, porque todos os alunos do sétimo ano de Grifinória ficavam acordados até, _no mínimo_, uma da manhã todas as noites, tentando terminar todos os deveres. Nem mesmo as patrulhas lhes davam um tempo a sós. Alyson McKenzie, a monitora do quinto ano de Grifinória, fora pega aos amassos com o monitor da Lufa-Lufa durante as tarefas de monitoria na semana anterior e fora sentenciada a trabalhar com James e Lily, enquanto se redimia.

De algum modo, James parecia estar lidando com isso muito melhor do que ela, e parecia estar sorrindo afetadamente, enquanto as batatas dela adquiriam a consistência de uma pasta.

Ele pigarreou e se inclinou para mais perto dela.

- Sabe, Evans, se você terminou de comer, eu fiz o rascunho para a pré-festa. Está lá na torre, se quiser vir comigo e vê-los.

Lily olhou feio para suas batatas destruídas e seus vegetais.

- Não conseguiria comer agora nem se quisesse. Estou muito estressada. – resmungou, antes de se afastar da mesa e andar até a entrada do Salão Comunal. Não diminuiu o ritmo mesmo ao ouvir os passos apressados de James, tentando lhe alcançar.

- Você se esqueceu de sua mochila. – James riu, lhe oferecendo a bolsa, embora estivesse se garantindo em manter uma distância apropriada entre os dois, desde que estavam no meio do corredor. Alguns alunos ainda estavam indo almoçar e outros eram do sétimo ano, que estavam pulando o almoço para terminar uma redação ou aprender um feitiço complicado.

- Obrigada. – Lily murmurou, embora sua voz não tivesse nem uma pitada de gratidão.

- Sabe, você fica bastante engraçada quando está mal humorada. – ela lhe mandou um olhar feio, que apenas o fez sorrir mais largamente. – Por que está tão estressada?

- James, nós não temos um momento sozinhos há quatro dias! – Lily rosnou em um tom apressado e exasperado. – Por que você _não está_ estressado?

James riu de sua explosão, o que apenas a irritou ainda mais.

- Nós estamos sozinhos _agora_. – ele a lembrou, esticando a mão e segurando a dela, quando entraram no corredor menos freqüentado.

- Sim, mas também estamos indo trabalhar, então não conta de verdade, né? – reclamou. Ele parou de repente, a puxando contra ele e, gentilmente, a pressionou contra a parede. Ele colocou um braço de cada lado da cabeça dela e se inclinou, de modo que estava no nível dos olhos dela. – O que está fazendo? – perguntou, ainda tentando soar irritada, ainda que a maneira que ele lhe olhava nesse momento fizera seu coração pular e começar a bater em sua garganta.

- Fico lisonjeado que você tenha superestimado _tanto_ minha ética profissional, mas não existe nenhum rascunho no meu dormitório.

- Do que está falando? – ela perguntou, as sobrancelhas se juntando, enquanto tentava passar por sob os braços dele. James colocou uma mão em sua cintura, segurando-a no lugar.

- Eu menti sobre ter algo planejado para a pré-festa para que pudéssemos ficar sozinhos. – ele explicou, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. – Entendeu agora?

Ela cerrou os olhos momentaneamente e, então, sorriu em alivio, sua cabeça descansando contra o peito dele.

- Graças a Deus. – murmurou, seus ombros tensos relaxando pela primeira vez em dias. – Eu estava quase gritando com você por me dar mais coisas para fazer.

Ele riu e ela ergueu o olhar.

- É, ainda que tivesse algum plano, eu sei que é melhor não tentar falar com você quando você está nesse humor. – ela cerrou os olhos para ele, mas deu um passo para frente, preenchendo o espaço já quase inexistente entre eles. – Agora, você não está feliz que eu tenha mentindo? – ele murmurou, os lábios roçando contra os dela.

Ela apenas teve tempo de murmurar um 'mmhmm', antes de ele estar pressionado contra ela, a apertando contra a parede de pedras. O beijo começou lento e hesitante, a mão dele na bochecha dela, cujas mãos estavam pousadas na cintura dele. Foi doce e afetuoso, e ela se sentiu aliviada só por ter James consigo. As outras preocupações de seu dia sumiram, então tudo no que ela conseguia se concentrar era na maneira gentil que os lábios dele se moviam contra os seus, e a maneira como passaram a deixar uma linha de beijos pelo seu maxilar.

- Mmm... Senti sua falta. – Lily murmurou, enquanto ele passava um braço por suas costas e a apertava contra si. Ele riu apreciativamente, mas voltou sua atenção para os lábios dela.

De repente, ela sentiu a falta dos últimos cinco dias e precisou dele mais perto. Correu uma mão pelo peito, para o cabelo dele, prendendo-o entre seus dedos e o puxando na sua direção, arqueando suas costas contra o corpo dele. James não perdeu nem um minuto, seus beijos se tornando mais frenéticos, junto dos dela. Ele estava em todo lugar. O cheiro, a força, a paixão. Ela odiava pensar que eles tinham apenas alguns minutos, antes de a hora da aula de Herbologia chegar. A única coisa que ela queria nesse momento era James e a idéia de desistir _disso_ para estudar plantas com as quais ela sequer se importava, era agonizante.

Mas algo se provou uma distração subitamente. Ela ouviu o distinto som de um retrato se abrindo no corredor do qual eles tinham acabado de sair.

Com um ofego surpreso, ela afastou James de si.

- Alguém está vindo. – ela murmurou freneticamente e rapidamente começou a ajeitar o cabelo e desamassar a camisa. Ela esperou que eles não parecessem muito suspeitos, apenas parados no meio de um corredor aleatório. Sua mente começou a procurar por desculpas para o caso de quem quer que fosse perguntar o que estavam fazendo.

Em alguns segundos, ninguém mais que Sirius Black entrou no corredor. Lily deixou escapar um enorme suspiro de alívio.

- Sirius! Você quase me deu um ataque do coração. – ela falou, se encostando na parede atrás de si.

Sirius parou ao ouvir sua voz, olhou para os dois e começou a sorrir arrogantemente.

- Vocês dois precisam trabalhar muito nesse esquema de segredo. Tudo o que eu preciso é ver os lábios vermelhos de Lily e a cara do Prongs; você _parece_ estar sendo negado algo muito bom; para saber o que vocês estavam fazendo. Vocês têm sorte de que sou só eu e não outro aluno dessa escola. – ele continuou andando, notando a expressão extremamente desanimada de James e as bochechas coradas de Lily. – Não liguem pra mim... Continuem.

Lily esperou até Sirius estar fora do campo de audição deles e se voltou para James.

- Você ouviu o homem. Continue. – repetiu, divertidamente se pendurando no braço dele.

Ficou surpresa quando ele se soltou de seu aperto.

- O que nós estamos fazendo? – ele perguntou calmamente, sua voz dura.

- Bem... Nós _estávamos_ nos beijando. Agora estamos parados. – Lily respondeu, um sorriso em seu rosto, mas sua voz também dura.

- Droga, Lily, eu não estou brincando! – ele rosnou, fazendo-a pular e olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados. – Por que estamos nos escondendo? Não temos motivos para isso, não temos do que nos envergonharmos. E ainda assim, você me empurrou como se estivéssemos fazendo algo errado quando Sirius apareceu.

- Eu não teria te empurrado se soubesse que era Sirius. – falou timidamente, quase temerosa em encontrar os olhos dele.

Ele suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo, frustrado.

- Essa não é a questão! Nós não devíamos ter que nos encontrar escondidos só para ficarmos juntos. – ele pausou e se virou para encará-la, abaixando a cabeça, de modo que ela sentiu todo o efeito da raiva nas íris marrons e profundas. – Eu tenho tentado me convencer do por que estamos fazendo isso. – ele falou em uma voz perigosamente baixa. – E a única conclusão que eu consigo chegar... O único motivo que faz sentido é que... Que você tem vergonha de estar namorando comigo.

Lily abriu a boca para protestar, mas a dor que substituiu a raiva nos olhos dele roubou todo seu ar. Ele ficou parado, sem se mover, esperando pela negação dela, implorando em sua mente para que ela falasse que estava errado. Mas ela não disse nada. Ela não _fez_ nada. Ela só ficou parada, olhando para ele com uma expressão estupefata no rosto. Cerrando os dentes, ele murmurou:

- Que seja. Se é assim que você se sente, ótimo. Mas eu cansei. – e antes que ela pudesse fazer algo para pará-lo, ele sinalizou derrota com os braços, pegou sua mochila e começou a andar para longe dela.

- James! – ela chamou, um pedido em sua voz, mas ele não parou. Ela o observou se afastar. Ele bateu violentamente na parede com o pulso, quando virou na esquina do corredor e sumiu de vista. Ela se odiou; odiou que tivesse causado aquela dor e mágoa nos olhos dele; odiou que não tivesse sido capaz de se explicar; odiou que não pudesse dar a ele o que ele queria.

Apenas ficou parada no corredor, desanimada e sem idéia do que fazer em seguida. Ela não se moveu até Sirius passar de volta.

- Onde está o Prongs? – ele perguntou, trazendo Lily de volta à realidade. Ela pegou sua mochila e começou a caminhar no ritmo dele, seus olhos focados no chão sob seus pés.

- Ele já foi para Herbologia. – murmurou. – O que você estava fazendo? – ela queria levar a conversa para longe de James. Seu estômago já estava apertado com a mera menção dele.

Sirius hesitou, sentindo a mudança drástica no humor de Lily, mas decidiu não forçar.

- Na pressa de sair da Torre, antes da Rosalyn sair do dormitório, eu esqueci minhas luvas no malão. Eu pensei em apenas matar aula, mas Moony disse que não ia me deixar copiar as anotações dele e Prongs não anota nada, então... Eu decidi fazer a coisa responsável.

- Pela primeira vez. – Lily brincou, embora não tivesse olhado para ele e as esquinas de seus lábios nem tentaram se erguer em um sorriso.

Eles caminharam até os jardins, de onde foram para as estufas, onde o resto dos Grifinórios já estava esperando, separados em grupos de três. Sirius foi se juntar a James e Remus, enquanto Lily foi até a bancada onde Jenna e Mary estavam. Tentou focar sua atenção nas direções que a Professora Sprout estava dando, mas sua mente estava muito distraída e se focava em outras coisas.

_Ele não está bravo de verdade_, pensou desesperadamente, mandando um olhar para onde ele estava. _Ele só está sendo um garoto que ficou chateado que ficou sem beijos,_ refletiu. _Ele vai voltar ao normal até a noite_. Mas ainda assim, mesmo que ela tentasse se convencer desse fato, não acreditava nisso de verdade. Os lábios dele estavam crispados em uma fina linha e o maxilar estava tenso. Ele não a tinha olhado com um sorriso carinhoso ou uma piscadela desde que ela tinha entrado nas estufas.

- OUCH! LILY! – Jenna reclamou, quando uma das folhas afiadas que Lily devia estar segurando a acertou no braço. – Eu não sei no que você está pensando, mas será que dá pra, _por favor_, prestar atenção por alguns minutos? Eu gostaria de fazer a tarefa sem essa planta idiota tentar me matar.

- Desculpe. – Lily murmurou apologeticamente, lançando outro olhar na direção de James. Ele tinha erguido os olhos para onde elas estavam (assim como a maior parte da turma) quando Jenna gritou, mas quando os olhos dele encontraram os seus, eles ficaram frios e ele voltou a olhar para a planta. Engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta e voltou a prestar atenção para segurar a planta com mais firmeza. Jenna voltou a realizar a tarefa, ainda exasperada. Mary, por outro lado, estava observando Lily com uma expressão preocupada.

- Hey, - chamou suavemente, cutucando Lily com o ombro, mantendo o aperto na sua própria parte da planta. – Você está bem?

- Estou bem. – Lily mentiu, a planta tentando escapar e a puxando um pouco.

- Isso tem algo a ver com você sabe quem? – perguntou quietamente, indicando com os olhos exatamente quem o 'você sabe quem' era. Jenna estava olhando agora, ouvindo cuidadosamente e prestando menos atenção aos galhos que deveria estar cortando.

- Não, é claro que não. – Lily respondeu rapidamente. Jenna estava prestes a verbalizar seu protesto quando o assunto se aproximou delas.

- Jenna, pode emprestar seu prendedor? Sirius quebrou o nosso. – James pediu, claramente se dirigindo apenas a Jenna e cuidadosamente evitando os olhos de Lily. Sua voz estava dura. Lily praticamente conseguia sentir a hostilidade emanando dele. Jenna lhe passou o prendedor, com olhos arregalados. – Obrigado. – murmurou. Virou-se e andou até a bancada que seus amigos estavam (que também estavam observando curiosamente), todo o tempo tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em Lily.

Lily fechou os olhos e tentou respirar fundo para se acalmar. Quando os abriu novamente, Mary a estava olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas e Jenna ainda estava encarando, chocada pelo que tinha acabado de ver.

- Certo... Eu menti. Talvez tenha _alguma coisa_ a ver com ele. – Lily cedeu.

- O que aconteceu? – Jenna perguntou ansiosamente, seus olhos brilhando perante a perspectiva de alguma fofoca boa. – Ele te chamou para sair e você negou de novo? Ohhh, _você_ falou para _ele_ que você o ama e ele falou que você está muito atrasada e que ele seguiu em frente?

Lily tentou parecer desinteressada e aborrecida com as perguntas, embora Jenna estivesse assustadoramente perto da verdade.

- Lily, ele te engravidou e agora está chateado por que você não vai abortar? – Jenna perguntou, seu tom zombeteiramente sério, enquanto dava um passo para frente e colocava uma mão enluvada na barriga de Lily, como se esperasse sentir o chute de um bebê.

- Eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder a isso. – Lily resmungou, afastando a mão de Jenna, embora fosse grata pela brincadeira.

- Então, o que realmente aconteceu? – Mary perguntou, preocupação verdadeira em sua voz.

Lily suspirou. Queria contar a verdade. Precisava da ajuda de suas amigas. Precisava de seus conselhos. É claro, se pudesse contar a elas sobre sua briga com James, eles não teriam discutido em primeiro lugar.

- Bem, vocês sabem que nós fomos até a Torre ver os planos dele para a pré festa, do que eu ainda não estou convencida de que não seja uma idéia estúpida. De todo modo, eu já não estava no melhor dos humores e eu... Com muitas palavras... Disse para ele que achei suas idéias idiotas.

- Então, você machucou o orgulho dele. Ele é um garoto crescido. Ele consegue lidar com isso. – Jenna respondeu em um tom óbvio.

- Bem, eu realmente não falei isso da melhor maneira possível.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Ele teve uma semana difícil, também. Pode demorar algumas horas, mas ele vai superar logo. – Mary a assegurou.

- Espero que esteja certa. Não acho que você está, mas espero que esteja.

No final, Mary não estava certa. James ainda estava bravo com ela depois da aula de Herbologia e andou bem mais à frente das meninas, com Sirius e Remus. Quando Jenna lhe perguntou qual era a pressa, ele respondeu que tinham que encontrar com Peter, que estava saindo da aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Essa é a primeira vez esse ano que eles perceberam que Peter não faz Herbologia com a gente? – Jenna perguntou sob a respiração. Lily se sentiu grata por sua amiga ficar do seu lado, ainda que acreditasse que a briga fosse por um motivo ridículo, que James e Lily eram mais prováveis de esquecer do que resolver.

James continuou a evitando no jantar, preferindo se sentar com Bill, Emmett e Mary na ponta da mesa, falando que precisava resolver algum conflito com os horários do Quadribol.

- Acho que essa é a primeira vez em seis anos que ele não se sentou com a gente. – Sirius observou, uma expressão de choque clara em seu rosto bonito. – Mesmo quando ele tinha namoradas, ele esperava que elas se sentassem com a gente, não o contrário.

- Tente não chorar. – Jenna provocou dramaticamente. Sirius sorriu para ela, antes de se voltar para seu jantar.

- Você deve tê-lo irritado de verdade, Evans. – Peter se intrometeu, fazendo Mary erguer as sobrancelhas para ele e Sirius e Remus girar os olhos.

- Muito sutil, Wormtail. – Remus murmurou. – Além do mais, se esse é motivo para ele não estar sentado com a gente, ele está exagerando muito. Seja lá o que você disse sobre os planos dele, não pode ter sido tão ruim... Ou tão longe da verdade. Eu nem o vi trabalhando neles, então não é como você tivesse insultado o melhor trabalho dele. – Lily sabia que Remus estava tentando ser reconfortante, mas suas palavras apenas aumentaram seu sentimento de culpa. Sirius capturou seu olhar e com apenas um breve olhar, ele conseguia a fazer se sentir ainda mais envergonhada de si mesma do que já estava.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? – sugeriu cuidadosamente. Mas até mesmo a leve conversa de seus amigos sobre o desgostar de Peter pela aula de Estudo dos Trouxas não conseguiu distraí-la do silêncio ensurdecedor vindo da outra ponta da mesa.

O resto do grupo voltou para a Torre, mentalmente se preparando para outra noite de estudos. Entretanto, James continuou sentado na mesa, demorando muito mais que o normal para terminar sua refeição.

Lily se acomodou no Salão Comunal, suas costas contra o sofá e seu livro de feitiços aberto ao seu lado. Mary estava trabalhando na mesma tarefa, então se sentou ao seu lado. Até mesmo Sirius, que conseguia terminar seus deveres fazendo nada, estava com o nariz enterrado no livro de Aritmancia. Ninguém, a não ser Lily, ergueu os olhos quando James entrou no salão comunal e foi direto para os dormitórios masculino. Seu estômago de apertou. Parecia que ele ainda estava bravo com ela. Mas quando ele voltou alguns minutos mais tarde, seu coração começou a bater esperançosamente. Ele andou até onde todos os outros estavam sentados, cuidadoso para manter seus olhos centrados e longe de Lily.

Ele parou atrás da cadeira que Peter ocupava.

- Vou para a biblioteca. – anunciou imperturbavelmente.

- Vou com você. – Lily ofereceu ansiosamente, afastando seus livros e se preparando para se levantar. – Eu preciso pegar um livro de Transfiguração.

- NÃO! – James exclamou, erguendo as mãos. Por um instante, que pareceu uma eternidade, seus olhos se encontraram. Os olhos dele estavam livres de emoção, completamente diferentes dos dela. – É que eu realmente preciso estudar Poções e eu acho que se você vier comigo, nós vamos conversar ao invés de estudar. – agora ele parecia estar olhando para algum lugar atrás dela do que para ela.

- É, claro... Eu entendo. – Lily se forçou a dizer, se ajeitando novamente em seu lugar. – Eu preciso terminar meu dever de feitiços, de todo modo.

- Qual livro você precisa? Eu posso pegar para você. – ele ofereceu em uma voz mecânica, mas educada.

- Uh... Não tem problema. Eu posso pegar amanhã, eu acho. Mas obrigada.

- Claro. – e então ele se foi. Ela ignorou a maneira como todos a estavam olhando e fingiu que seu dever de feitiços era muito mais interessante do que era até que tivesse certeza de que todos já tinham se voltando para seus deveres. Foi quando permitiu que um pouco de pânico corresse por seu corpo. As palavras dele correram por sua mente. _Você tem vergonha de estar namorando comigo. Eu cansei._ A dor em sua voz, a máscara fria em seu rosto, a falta de emoções em seus olhos; isso tudo a assombrava, lhe dando arrepios.

O grupo todo foi para a cama mais cedo que o normal. A promessa de um fim de semana significava que todos estavam adiando tudo o que não fosse para entregar no dia seguinte, para poder ter uma noite com mais de cinco horas de sono. Lily ficou deitada em sua cama, escutando as outras quatro garotas adormecerem rapidamente. Ela as invejava por isso. Estava determinada a ficar acordada para que pudesse falar com James à meia noite, mas mesmo que não precisasse ficar acordada, ela não teria conseguido dormir. Havia muitas coisas correndo por sua mente; muitos pensamentos frenéticos por sua atenção, tornando impossível para ela fechar os olhos e relaxar. Os minutos passaram lentamente e a cada movimento dos ponteiros de seu relógio, sua ansiedade crescia.

Finalmente, faltando quinze minutos para a meia noite, ela saiu da cama, incapaz de continuar deitada. Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, o encontrou completamente vazio. Seu coração afundou quando não viu James, mas se lembrou que estava quinze minutos adiantada, então ele ainda tinha bastante tempo. Atravessou o salão e se sentou perto do fogo fraco, apertando seu robe ao redor de seu corpo. O vento soprava fortemente do lado de fora das janelas e criava uma corrente de ar no salão comunal.

Os minutos passaram lentamente. Seus ouvidos estavam aguçados para qualquer barulho da Torre silenciosa. Ela esperava ouvir uma porta abrir ou o gentil som de pés descendo as escadas, mas não ouviu nada além do estalar do fogo na lareira.

Conforme o tempo passou e ele ainda não surgiu na escada dos dormitórios masculinos, ela começou a ficar ansiosa. Em todas as brigas antes dessa, ele sempre era o primeiro a se acalmar, sempre era o primeiro a deixar a briga pra lá e continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era ela quem guardava ressentimento e não deixava para lá. Ela era a última a pedir desculpa (nas poucas ocasiões que realmente se sentira compelida a se desculpar). O comportamento dele era novo e a deixou se sentindo incapaz, quando seu relógio marcou meia noite e, então, meia noite e meia e foi se aproximando mais e mais da uma hora. Ficou tentando se convencer de que ele tinha dormido ou se esquecido, futilmente tentando se convencer de que o único motivo pelo qual ele não tinha aparecido não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ele estava bravo. Recusou-se a subir, sabendo que se levantasse e fosse para o quarto, não falaria com ele. Então, ela adormeceu, suas pernas encolhidas sob seu corpo e sua cabeça inclinado em um ângulo estranho no braço do sofá.

- Evans... Acorde. – ouviu o som calmo de uma voz masculina se infiltrando em seu sonho. Gemeu, mas manteve os olhos fechados, muito cansada para tentar abri-los. – Pelo amor de Deus, você é teimosa. – a voz murmurou. Então, sentiu uma cutucada em sua testa. Fez uma careta, irritada com quem quer que fosse que estava tentando acordá-la. – Lily, _pelo menos_ vá dormir na sua cama. As pessoas estão olhando. – foi quando ela ouviu o som das conversas ao seu redor. Abriu os olhos, a luz do dia a fazendo se encolher. James estava agachado do seu lado com a mesma expressão vazia e fria em seu rosto. – Bom. – ele falou e se ergueu.

Também se erguendo, ela segurou seu braço para impedi-lo de ir embora. Ela cambaleou, o sangue correndo para sua cabeça. Ele a balanceou, preocupação passando rapidamente por seus olhos. Assim que ela conseguiu se equilibrar sozinha, ele abaixou a mão e parecia estar olhando na direção dela do que para ela.

Ela engoliu, ciente de que estava atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas por ter dormido no sofá, mas se ele ia se manter afastado dela, Lily teria que tirar proveito de _qualquer_ chance de falar com ele.

- Onde você estava ontem à noite? – perguntou, sua voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

- Eu te falei que ia estar na biblioteca. – ele respondeu despreocupadamente, sua voz passiva.

- A noite toda? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Oh... – ele pausou e suspirou. Ela sabia que ele tinha entendido sua pergunta logo que a fizera, e ficou levemente irritada por sua resposta evasiva. Mas agora que ele a olhava nos olhos, os dele estavam vazios e embora ele estivesse a olhando, isso não a fez se sentir melhor. Seu estômago se revirou nervosamente mais uma vez. – Eu dormi. – ele respondeu, antes de olhar para o chão.

Lily o olhou por um momento, uma pequena ruga se formando entre seus olhos.

- Por que está mentindo pra mim? – sua voz estava suave, mas James sentiu o tamanho da traição em sua voz. Ele não sabia o que responder. Por que ele _tinha_ mentido?

Felizmente, não teve que achar uma resposta, por que nesse momento Jenna e Mary desceram as escadas do dormitório feminino. Os olhos brilhantes dela pousaram em Lily, que imediatamente soltou o braço de James, o que o fez cerrar os punhos.

- Que diabos você está fazendo? – Mary perguntou rindo, seus olhos correndo pelo pijama de flanela de Lily e seu cabelo preso frouxamente.

- Você dormiu aqui embaixo? – Jenna perguntou, mal escondendo as risadas.

- Uh... Não tenho certeza. – Lily respondeu. Virou-se para James, como que pedindo ajuda para explicar, mas logo percebeu, pela expressão vagamente curiosa dele, que ajudá-la a mentir para suas amigas era a última coisa que ele ia fazer. – Talvez eu tenha voltado a ser sonâmbula...

Jenna, que parecia não estar acreditando completamente em sua história, deu de ombros e falou:

- Bem, vá se trocar para irmos tomar café. Estou com fome! E... Você devia considerar dar uma penteada no cabelo, também.

- Te vejo depois. – James murmurou e se afastou, deixando Lily o observando e se sentindo tão impotente quanto na noite anterior.

O resto do dia não foi muito diferente. Ele agia completamente normal perto de todos, exceto pelo fato de que estava um pouco mais quieto que o normal, mas Lily poderia nem ter estado lá. Ele só falava com ela se Lily se dirigisse diretamente a ele (o que ela parou de falar na hora do almoço, por que toda vez ele respondia rapidamente e voltava a ignorá-la, ela sentia uma vontade maior de chorar). Ele se sentou perto dela em Transfiguração, como sempre, mas fez suas anotações mais diligentemente do que ela achava que ele era capaz.

A única coisa que a manteve após o jantar era o conhecimento de que Alyson tinha terminado sua punição no meio da semana, e que ela teria, pelo menos, três horas de patrulha aquela noite para tentar conversar sobre as cosias sem serem interrompidos ou que ele tivesse algum jeito de evitar suas perguntas.

O grupo todo se sentou na frente da lareira aquela noite. Todos, exceto por Mary, que já estava trabalhando em seu dever de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas para a próxima semana.

- Vocês riem agora, mas vou ser eu que estarei rindo domingo à noite, quando vocês todos estiverem correndo para fazer tudo. – resmungou quando Sirius e Jenna começaram a zombar dela.

James ficou sentado no chão, quieto, assistindo Remus e Jenna jogarem uma partida particularmente violenta e agressiva de xadrez. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e era óbvio que sua mente estava longe do que ele estava assistindo, mas todos estavam muito exaustos para notar.

- James, você está pronto? – Lily perguntou quando saiu de sua poltrona e andou até ele.

Ele piscou quando fora tirado de seus pensamentos e lhe deu um olhar extremamente confuso.

- Para o quê? – ele finalmente perguntou lentamente.

- Patrulha. – Lily respondeu, embora a confusão dele a tenha feito repensar sua agenda.

- Oh, certo! Acho que me esqueci de te avisar, mas eu pedi para Alyson trocar de turno comigo. Então, eu vou ficar na vez dela na segunda-feira à noite e ela vai com você hoje. – ele explicou com a expressão vazia.

- Por quê? – Lily perguntou desanimada. Sabia que seu desapontamento estava claro em seu rosto, mas não se importou. Estava frustrada e estava divida entre gritar com ele e chorar em seus braços, implorando por seu perdão.

- Estou realmente cansado. Não dormi muito noite passada. – ele admitiu, voltando a prestar atenção no jogo.

Lily ficou parada por um momento, se sentindo incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, exceto vê-lo se afastar cada vez mais dela. Ele parecia não notar sua forma parada e usou toda a força de vontade que tinha para se impedir de se virar e observá-la sair do salão comunal com Alyson McKenzie tagarelando alegremente ao seu lado.

- Você podia pegar leve com ela, sabe. – Jenna falou e foi só então que James percebeu que ela lhe estava olhando. Ela não estava com seu sorriso agradável no rosto, mas lhe olhava com grande desapontamento misturado com algo que lembrava hostilidade em seus olhos. – Eu não sei exatamente o que ela te falou sobre seus planos para a pré-festa, mas tenho certeza de que não foi _tão_ ruim assim.

James apenas a olhou.

- Jenna, não fale sobre coisas que não entende. – replicou com a voz dura e grossa. Seu maxilar estava tenso. Ela não tinha direito em enfiar seu nariz nos assuntos deles. Ela sequer sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Entretanto, Jenna não pareceu nem um pouco intimidada por ele. Retribuiu seu olhar, desafio nos olhos delas. Prevendo a briga, Mary se intrometeu.

- Ela se sente realmente mal, James. Isso é tudo. Nós apenas não gostamos de vê-la tão chateada.

A máscara que James cuidadosamente usava cedeu por um momento, antes de voltar a aparecer.

- Isso é meigo, mas vocês duas precisar dar um tempo. Não é da conta de vocês. – reclamou.

Mary balançou a cabeça e murmurou um 'certo', antes de voltar sua atenção para seus livros. Jenna parecia pronta para continuar a brigar, mas Remus interveio:

- Sua vez, Jenna. – então, ela deixou para lá, ocasionalmente lançando um olhar de puro veneno para James, mas não mencionou mais nada.

- Oh, meu Deus, Lily, você é _tão_ incrivelmente sortuda! – Alyson tagarelou. Ela não tinha parado de falar desde que tinham saído do Salão Comunal há duas horas. De fato, os únicos momentos de silêncio que Lily conseguia se lembrar era de quando Alyson tinha que respirar. Para a sorte de Alyson, Lily estava muito distraída para ficar aborrecida. Ao contrário, ela estava quase gostando da tagarelice sem fim. Lhe dava algo no que pensar, além do silêncio de James.

- Por quê? – Lily perguntou, fingindo interesse, ainda que soubesse que o que quer que Alyson falasse ia ser sobre algum aspecto de sua vida com o qual não se importava de verdade. Não se surpreenderia se a próxima coisa a sair da boca dela fosse um 'seu xampu tem cheiro de flores' ou 'você tem um par de meias rosa'.

- Você trabalha sozinha o tempo todo com _James Potter_! – guinchou. Lily lhe deu um olhar que claramente questionava por que isso a classificava como 'sortuda' e Alyson não perdeu tempo para explicar animadamente. – Ele é _tão_ gostoso! Quero dizer, ele não é nenhum Sirius Black, mas eu imagino que ele tenha músculos bons sob a veste. E o cabelo bagunçado dele é tão adorável! Como você agüenta? Se eu precisasse trabalhar tão perto dele como você precisa, eu não acho que seria capaz de formular sentenças coerentes.

Lily girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, mas isso não era nada que ela não tivesse escutado antes. Por anos, as garotas babavam por James e lhe perguntavam como ela, a única garota em James parecia verdadeiramente interessado, conseguia não corresponder os sentimentos dele.

- James e eu somos apenas amigos. – Lily respondeu mecanicamente, embora ela tenha pensando que essa resposta era questionável, baseado no comportamento dele nos últimos dias.

- É verdade. Eu não sei como você consegue resistir a ele. Ele é tão encantador e engraçado e fofo. Eu inventaria todos os tipos de coisas que precisaríamos fazer juntos só para passar mais tempo sozinha com ele. – comentou em tom maravilhado.

- Você está superestimando a ética dele. – Lily falando, repetindo o comentário de James no dia anterior, um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

Alyson lhe mandou um olhar exasperado.

- Eu não te entendo, Lily Evans. Ele é tudo o que um homem deveria ser. Ele é sexy, inteligente, engraçado, leal...

- Ele também pode ser arrogante, teimoso, orgulhoso e rude. – Lily interrompeu, embora ela reconhecesse que essas características pareciam ter sido abandonadas no ano anterior. Ela não tinha visto esse James Potter esse ano. Uma parte sua estava aliviada, mas a outra só estava esperando que ele voltasse. Ela não queria acreditar nisso, mas uma pequena e cínica parte de seu cérebro ficava lhe falando que ele, claramente, tinha tentado mudar para que ela saísse com ele; e agora que tinha conseguido, era apenas uma questão de tempo antes do James que ela odiava voltar a aparecer.

- Oh, qual é, Lily! Ninguém é perfeito. E as coisas boas de James Potter definitivamente compensam as ruins. Isso o torna quase irresistível. – argumentou.

- É mais fácil de resistir quando ele passou seis anos fazendo tudo em seu poder para te enlouquecer.

Alyson suspirou.

- Acho que não importa mais, de todo modo. Ele não está namorando aquela garota Lexi, da Corvinal? – se perguntou em voz alta, sem notar a maneira como os olhos de Lily se cerraram.

- Uh... Acho que eles também são apenas amigos. – Lily resmungou em uma voz estrangulada.

- Tem certeza? – Alyson perguntou, olhando para Lily com olhos duvidosos. – Ele olha para ela da mesma maneira que olha para você. E ela olha para ele da maneira que eu tenho certeza de que ele queria que você o olhasse. E eles formam um casal _tão_ fofo! Você os viu juntos naquela festa de Halloween? Quero dizer, há algo mais fofo do que Cinderela e o Príncipe Encantado? E ela é muito bonita, também. Eles formam um bom par, baseado apenas na beleza. Eles são tão bonitos quanto o outro, sabe? – Lily não agüentava mais nada disso e começou a bloquear as palavras de Alyson, oferecendo ocasionais 'é' e 'oh, mesmo?' quando ouvia o silêncio.

Alyson não pareceu notar.

Ao invés, Lily repassou sua última conversa de verdade com James em sua mente várias vezes e tentou desesperadamente montar um plano para encontrá-lo sozinho. Um plano que ele não seria capaz de fugir.

Mas quando se viu de volta em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda com a patrulha completa, um pensamento assustador ocorreu a Lily. As últimas palavras dele ecoaram em sua cabeça. "Eu cansei". Ela tinha achado que, quando ele falara isso, ele quisera dizer que estava cansado da briga. Mas e se ela estivesse errada? E se não fosse isso o que ele quis dizer? Estava começando a acreditar que, talvez, o que ele realmente quisera dizer era que estava cansado dela. Cansado do relacionamento. De repente, todo o controle cuidadoso que tinha mantido desde a briga, sumiu. Seu peito ficou apertado, comprimido e sentiu as lágrimas cutucarem os cantos de seus olhos.

Murmurou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e atravessou o Salão Comunal, se dirigindo para as escadas, antes que as lágrimas a dominassem. Não lançou um olhar na direção de James, sabendo que um olhar para aquele exterior frio seria a gota d'água e ela não queria chorar na frente dele. Mal sabia que ele tinha olhado instintivamente quando ela entrou no Salão Comunal e notou o brilho da lágrima em sua bochecha. Ele tentou ignorar isso, mas não importava o que ele fazia, não conseguia tirar essa imagem de sua cabeça. Era como se tivesse sido queimada à sua memória.

O resto da noite era um borrão. Ele não falou com mais ninguém e nem participou de qualquer jogo que estivessem jogando. Quando se deitou em sua cama, olhando fixamente para a cortina e ouvindo aos roncos de Sirius, ele não conseguia se lembrar do que havia sido dito. Estava muito distraído com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ente ele e Lily.

Virou-se e suspirou pesadamente. Suas pálpebras estavam implorando para fecharem. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido de exaustão, mas sempre que fechada os olhos e tentava dormir, não conseguia acalmar sua mente. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava permitindo que seu orgulho guiasse sua decisão? Ter Lily em segredo não era melhor do que não tê-la? Mas, também, só porque era Lily e só porque esperara há tanto tempo para estar com ela, não queria dizer que tinha que aceitar o fato de que ela tinha vergonha dele. Que tipo de futuro eles realmente tinham se ela não queria que as outras pessoas soubessem deles?

Com um gemido alto, se levantou e jogou os cobertores violentamente para o lado. Seja lá o que fosse fazer, sabia que não podia continuar a ignorá-la. Só estava ficando mais e mais chateado conforme o tempo passada. E bravo como ele estava, ele odiava a idéia de que a tinha machucado. Qualquer que fosse o fim disso, tinha que ser melhor do que o doloroso silêncio que definia o relacionamento deles recentemente.

Pulou para fora da cama, determinado a fazer _alguma coisa_ e se apressou para fora do quarto, fazendo mais barulho do que estritamente necessário, mas não acordou ninguém. Praticamente correu escada à baixo, sua capa de invisibilidade escondida nas costas de seu pijama, no caso de o Salão Comunal estar ocupado e ele e Lily precisassem sair. Entrou no salão e ficou satisfeito ao encontrá-lo vazio; James se sentou no sofá em frente ao fogo, seu coração doendo com o possível resultado dessa conversa.

Lily tinha passado a noite temendo a aproximação da meia noite. Odiava o pensamento da ausência dele essa noite. Tinha conseguido controlar suas emoções novamente no dormitório, mas temia o retorno das lágrimas se James lhe desse o bolo de novo.

Não desceu mais cedo dessa vez. Esperou até ouvir o apito do relógio de Jenna, indicando que era meia noite. Pegou seu robe do pé de sua cama, mas não o colocou. Tinha decidido que se ele já não estivesse no Salão Comunal quando descesse, ia dar meia volta e ir para a cama. Suas esperanças não eram altas. Não tinha visto uma mudança no comportamento dele que indicasse que devia esperar vê-lo no Salão Comunal.

Por isso ficou tão surpresa quando o viu. Parou chocada e ouviu o suave clique da porta da escada se fechando atrás de si. Ele se ergueu e lhe ofereceu um sorriso incerto e torto. Estava tão aliviada que ele estivesse ali, que ele estivesse _a_ olhando e que era _seu_ James ali ao invés daquele James frio e inexpressivo com o qual tinha se acostumado. Estava tão aliviada que correu até ele e jogou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, escondendo seu rosto no peito dele. James foi pego de surpresa e riu apesar de tudo, se permitindo aproveitar o momento. Passou os braços ao redor dela, gentilmente acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto respirava o cheiro floral que emanava dela.

Ele não queria soltá-la, satisfeito em ficar assim para sempre, mas sabia que essa conversa precisava acontecer. Então, depois de um longo momento, se afastou dela e voltou a se sentar no sofá, seus olhos não abandonando o rosto dela. O alívio que era evidente era de desarmar. Ela o estava olhando como se nunca mais fosse ser capaz de vê-lo novamente. Ele teve que engolir em seco e se lembrar do porque estava chateado quando ela se sentou ao seu lado e se aninhou contra si, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Sinto muito. – ela murmurou. – Eu nunca quis te machucar... Nunca foi minha intenção. Mas eu não consegui agüentar isso. – passando um braço ao redor da cintura dele, ela fechou os olhos brevemente, gostando da sensação do peito dele subindo e descendo sob si. – Eu não sei como durei seis anos sem você quando não agüento nem dois dias agora. – olhou para ele, esperando ver seus olhos divertidos ou um sorriso em seu rosto. Ao invés disso, ele parecia estar pensando seriamente em algo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam cerradas e seus olhos marrons penetrantes. Com seu senso de alívio morrendo um pouco, Lily continuou a provocá-lo na esperança de que ele fosse se juntar. – Achei que, talvez, você tinha decido me dar o fora sem me falar. – sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos. Horrorizada, o observou olhar para as próprias mãos, cheio de culpa. Seu silêncio era mais alto e claro do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse falar. Olhou para ele por um longo tempo e se afastou dele, lhe batendo fortemente no ombro. – Você _está_ terminando comigo, não está? – quase gritou.

Ele não disse nada imediatamente; continuou a olhá-la tristemente.

- O que mais eu posso fazer, Lily? – perguntou.

- Você podia _não_ terminar comigo... Seria um ótimo começo! – falou, sua raiva aparecendo e se torcendo dentro dela.

Ele levou uma mão até a boca dela e a cobriu.

- Apenas ouça... Por favor. Eu preciso que você entenda de onde eu tirei isso. – ela o olhou, mas assentiu e esperou ele abaixar a mão. Podia ver a veracidade em seus olhos e sabia que isso não era algo fácil para ele fazer. – Eu não quero terminar com você. Eu gosto de você e gosto de estar com você. Tanto que eu quero que todos saibam e eu odeio o fato de que só sou seu namorado quando ninguém mais está por perto. – sua voz estava rouca e ela conseguia ver que ele estava batalhando consigo mesmo, desesperado para encontrar um jeito de ignorar suas próprias convicções. Correu uma mão pelo cabelo e o puxou em frustração. Então, ele virou o corpo para ficar de frente para ela e capturou seus olhos.

"Eu quis isso por tanto tempo — quis você por tanto tempo. E quando estamos juntos, é melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já imaginei. Mas isso não é apenas um... Um _rolo_ pra mim. E se você tem vergonha de mim agora, então eu não vejo como teremos um futuro. Eu não quero ser apenas o cara que você pegou quando estava entediada na escola." – suas palavras eram deliberadas, sua voz apaixonada. – "Você excede qualquer padrão que eu já tive para garotas que quis namorar e não consigo suportar a idéia de estar tão abaixo dos seus padrões que você nem quer as pessoas sabendo sobre mim.".

E, então, ele ficou em silêncio. A tristeza em seus olhos e a maneira que ele se soltou contra o braço do sofá, derrotado, era como uma faca perfurando o estômago de Lily.

- Posso falar agora? – perguntou timidamente, recebendo um meio sorriso de James e um leve assentimento. Não queria falar nada até ele olhar em seus olhos. – Eu não tenho vergonha de você. Não tenho vergonha de ser sua namorada e sinto muito se te fiz pensar isso.

James pareceu confuso. A ruga entre seus olhos ficou bem definida quando ele a olhou.

- Então, por que você quer que sejamos um segredo?

Lily suspirou e sentiu suas bochechas coraram em embaraço.

- Por alguns motivos realmente estúpidos.

- Que seriam? – James incentivou.

- Bem, para começar... Eu realmente não gosto quando as pessoas fofocam sobre mim... – Lily admitiu timidamente.

- Lily... Ninguém _gosta_ de ser motivo de fofoca.

- Eu sei! – replicou defensivamente. – Eu só... Eu não gosto de pessoas que não me conhecem, falando sobre mim e assumindo e agindo como se ligassem para o que está acontecendo na minha vida quando não se importam. E toda aquela história dos meus pais nem acabou ainda. – James a olhou criticamente por um momento. – Só me incomoda, certo. E por algum motivo as pessoas nessa escola são obcecadas por você e eu. Todos acham que cabe a eles decidirem se devíamos estar namorando ou não.

James ficou em silêncio por um minuto.

- É o único motivo pelo qual você quer que sejamos um segredo?

- Não... Mas a outra razão parece pior. Não tenho certeza de como você vai encará-la.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso e sem saber do que ela estava falando.

- Conte, então. O que quer que seja, não pode ser pior do que eu achando que você tem vergonha de mim.

- Eu fico esperando tudo ir pelos ares. – sussurrou lentamente. – Esse tipo de paz que criamos entre nós... Quanto irá durar? – perguntou com um encolher de ombros. – Quero dizer, nós nos odiamos por seis anos! Mesmo quando você gostava de mim, você não conseguia evitar me enlouquecer. Nós brigávamos o tempo todo. E, aí, esse ano essa história de amizade funcionou por um tempo e aí também não conseguimos fazer mais isso. E começamos a namorar e isso durou, o quê? Duas semanas, antes de eu ter de sentar aqui e te convencer a não terminar comigo?

- Mas, Lily, - James interrompeu. – você não teria que fazer isso se não estivéssemos nos escondendo.

- Verdade, mas, honestamente, quanto mais você acha que agüentaríamos, antes de termos uma briga enorme? Não demoraria muito mais, antes de algo acontecer. – insistiu. – Se vai durar apenas algumas semanas, por que se incomodar em contar para todos e depois ter de lidar com um rompimento? Pense sobre isso... Se nós terminássemos hoje à noite, seria mais fácil de lidar com isso só nós dois sabendo disso, do que a escola toda.

James esticou a mão e pegou a dela, gentilmente a acariciando para tentar acalmá-la.

- Isso não vai acontecer com a gente. Todas as pessoas em relacionamento brigam e discordam, mas isso é saudável. Seria desanimador se concordássemos com tudo todo o tempo. Nós vamos ter nossas brigas, como todo mundo, mas vamos resolvê-las.

- Como você sabe? – Lily desafiou. – James, nos últimos seis anos, houve momentos em que eu nem queria ver sua cara. Como isso pode ser 'saudável' para um relacionamento? Você e eu somos explosivos. E só vamos precisar de uma briga enorme para terminarmos. Eu sou muito teimosa e você é muito orgulhoso.

- Bem, então por que não terminar e acabar logo com isso? – James explodiu, sua voz se erguendo, embora tenha se arrependido imediatamente quando viu a expressão de mágoa que passou pelo rosto de Lily. Suspirou e se desculpou. – Não quis dizer isso... Mas você pode usar esse argumento para qualquer relacionamento, especialmente no começo. 'Porque se importar com a música e a dança, se vamos nos machucar no fim?'. Mas a questão é: todos os relacionamentos estão fadados a falhar até que você esteja com a pessoa certa. Todos os seus relacionamentos vão terminar até você entrar em um que não termine. Mas você nunca vai encontrar se não estiver disposta a tentar... Se não estiver disposta a se arriscar. – segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e a olhou nos olhos. – Eu _quero_ que esse seja o certo... Eu quero que nós sejamos o casal que sobrevive. Não posso te garantir que seremos, mas eu posso te garantir de que não seremos se você ficar esperando que cada briga que tenhamos, seja a última.

"Talvez você esteja certa," continuou depois de uma breve pausa. "Talvez nossas personalidades sejam tão diferentes, que nós brigamos mais que os casais 'normais' brigam. Mas, também, talvez você esteja errada. Eu mudei muito em seis anos, assim como você. Talvez eu esteja menos orgulhoso do que você pensa. E talvez, conforme você amadureceu, você se tornou menos teimosa." – Lily riu com isso. – "Prometo que não vou desistir de nós... Que vou lutar por você e por nós até que eu morra ou você me diga que quer parar. Mas eu não vou nos esconder. Não posso lutar, a não ser que você esteja disposta a lutar também.".

Lily sentiu as lágrimas cutucarem os cantos de seus olhos perante toda a emoção que sentia saindo dele naquele momento. Como pudera ser tão cega por tanto tempo? Ela queria concordar. Ela queria mandá-lo acordar a Torre toda e deixá-los saber. Mas, ao invés disso, ouviu outras palavras saindo de sua boca.

- Tenho medo. – murmurou, mal sendo capaz de usar sua voz. – Só preciso te um pouco de tempo.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu. Ela podia ver o desapontamento nos olhos dele, mas finalmente a tristeza e magoa tinham sumido. – Se há algo que eu sei com certeza sobre você, é que você precisa de tempo. – sorriu e levou uma das mãos dela até seus lábios. – Estou bem com isso. Mas podemos colocar um limite?

- Como o quê?

- Como: se você não tiver contado para ninguém até certa data, nós concordamos em contar. – ele explicou.

- Você tem alguma data em mente? – perguntou ceticamente.

- Natal? – sugeriu levemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Isso é em uma semana! Muito cedo. Que tal o dia dos namorados?

- Muito longe. – ele replicou. – Que tal seu aniversário? Trinta de janeiro.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Certo. – murmurou. James pareceu satisfeito com isso e se ter um prazo o deixava feliz, ela estava feliz também. Ele a puxou para perto, beijando-a brevemente e a abraçou, conforme ela sorria, seu coração leve pela primeira vez em dias. – Então, só para esclarecer, não terminamos?

James riu, seu peito tremendo sob ela.

- Não, não terminamos.

- Bom. – ela murmurou.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior, e espero que tenham gostado desse também.

Fora isso, só tenho uma palavra a dizer: FÉRIAS! Vou tentar compensar a demora nas atualizações agora nas férias.

Próximo capitulo chama-se: O Primeiro Segredo, Parte III: O Primeiro Natal


	14. O Primeiro Segredo, Parte III

**Capítulo 14**

**O Primeiro Segredo, Parte III: O Primeiro Natal**

- Como eu cheguei aqui? – Lily se perguntou amuadamente, se sentando no compartimento apertado do trem, que se afastava do castelo muito cedo na manhã de sábado. Seus pés estavam esticados no assento à sua frente, uma perna sobre a outra. Uma conversa animada estava acontecendo ao seu redor, mas ela não estava prestando atenção. Não notou as pessoas falando alegremente no corredor ou as muitas pessoas que colocavam a cabeça dentro do seu compartimento para trocar um breve cumprimento. Só conseguia se focar nos eventos que a fizeram se sentar no trem, indo para longe do que teria sido um confortável, embora solitário, natal no castelo. Ao invés disso, estava indo para um natal desconfortável e de acabar com os nervos na casa dos Potter.

Estava ventando em Hogsmeade, e completamente frio. A neve caia pesadamente e o vento estava forte, tornando impossível ver o nome das lojas da rua. Lily ajeitou o cachecol ao redor do pescoço e caminhou por entre pessoas que não reconheceu (embora a maioria das pessoas na rua estavam usando tocas que lhe cobriam até os olhos, e tinham enrolado o cachecol ao redor da boca. Então, _talvez_ ela os conhecesse, apenas não conseguia vê-los). Apressou-se em entrar na loja que achou ser a livraria. Olhou as estantes empoeiradas, abrindo o cachecol e tirando a neve do seu cabelo longo. Não havia muitas pessoas, Lily ficou feliz em notar. Tinha deixado as multidões e filas na Zonko's e Dedos de Mel. Conseguia ouvir apenas a suave música tocando no rádio, sobre a conversa distraída; uma canção natalina.

Caminhou até as prateleiras de livros em promoção no fundo da loja. Normalmente gostava de fazer compras de natal. Amava analisar as personalidades de seus amigos e os interesses deles para tentar encontrar o presente perfeito para cada pessoa. Mas esse ano tinha sido mais difícil. Seus fundos eram mais limitados do que antes, e também tinha que comprar um presente para James, Sirius, Remus e Peter. Havia poucas coisas que ela odiava mais do que encontrar o presente perfeito e ter que deixá-lo passar, e já tinha feito muito isso naquele dia.

James tinha sido especialmente difícil de encontrar um presente. Não conseguia decidir entre comprar um presente engraçado ou um sentimental. Mas achou que tinha encontrado o presente perfeito e, na verdade, estava bastante orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Engraçado te encontrar aqui. – James comentou, saindo de um dos corredores entre as prateleiras e parando ao lado dela. Ele não a olhou, fingindo folhear um livro de receitas mágicas. Lily o observou pelo canto dos olhos, abafando um sorriso. Ele ainda tinha neve no cabelo escuro e suas orelhas e nariz estavam vermelhos.

- Hmm... É uma surpresa. Como foi que você me achou aqui? – Lily perguntou zombeteiramente, entrando na brincadeira dele. Encontrou o livro que estava procurando e o tirou da prateleira, o folheando, procurando por alguma falha.

- Intuição, eu diria. Eu te conheço tão bem que, instintivamente, eu sei onde você estará em qualquer momento do dia.

Lily franziu o cenho e abraço o livro (que tinha passado por sua inspeção) contra o peito e se virou para olhá-lo, se escorando na prateleira.

- Ignorando como essa afirmação é exageradamente medonha... Tem certeza de que não tem _nada_ a ver com o fato de que eu te disse que estaria aqui?

- Ah, sim, talvez tenha sido isso, afinal. – James falou, também se virando de frente para ela. Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso e ela ergueu a mão e tirou os flocos de neve do cabelo úmido e bagunçado dele.

- Vai comprar esse? – perguntou, gesticulando para o livro de segunda mão que ele ainda estava segurando.

- Não, apenas o peguei. Já terminei de fazer minhas compras. Você o quer? – o ofereceu a ela e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Gostava da maneira como o vento tinha deixado o cabelo de Lily revolto e a maneira como a temperatura tinha lhe dado um corar natural.

Lily folheou o livro por um momento, uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto.

- Na verdade, acho que seria meio engraçado mandá-lo para minha irmã. A única coisa sobre a qual Petúnia escreve, além do quanto me odeia, é todas essas receitas que está tentando com Vernon. – Lily zombou, sem tentar mascarar a amargura em sua voz. – Ela amaria receber um livro cheio de receitas que precisam de ingredientes mágicos e 'acenos de varinha'. Eu ia dar um Pomo de Ouro de enfeite que vi no Beco Diagonal no verão, mas isso aqui é muito melhor.

James a observou em silêncio por um momento, incerto do que falar. Ela parecia perdida em seu próprio mundo e como se tivesse se esquecido que ele estava ali. Finalmente, pigarreou.

- E esse outro? Vai comprar ele também?

- Oh... Sim. É o autor favorito de Mary. Não é o livro mais novo que saiu... Que é o que ela _realmente_ quer... Mas eu sei que ela ainda não leu esse aqui, então...

- Por que... – James começou lentamente, tirando os livros da mão dela. – Você não me deixar comprar esses para você?

- Não, absolutamente não! – Lily brigou, pegando os livros de volta e lhe lançando um olhar feio. Ela e James já tinham tido essa discussão várias vezes nos últimos dias.

- Lily. – James murmurou, abaixando o tom de voz. – Não é grande coisa. Dinheiro não significa nada pra mim. Eu não sentiria como se você me devesse algo. – ele vinha tentando convencê-la a deixá-lo ajudá-la com sua situação financeira. Ele sabia o quanto ela odiava não ser capaz de comprar o presente perfeito.

- Você pode não sentir, mas eu ainda sentiria. – quando ele apenas girou os olhos e não pareceu convencido, ela continuou. – Toda vez que eu olhasse para você, tudo no que eu conseguiria pensar é que te devo dinheiro.

- Oh, qual é! – James falou lentamente. – Quando eles custam? Dois sicles?

- Dois galeões. – ela protestou. – Além do mais, se você comprá-los, não vai ser um presente _meu_, vai ser seu.

- Bem, por que não me deixa comprá-los, dá-los para você como um presente e você pode passá-los para Mary e Petúnia. – James falou em seu tom mais persuasivo. – Já que você me proibiu de comprar um presente pra você, me deixe fazer isso. – durante uma das suas discussões mais recentes, um James frustrado tinha zombeteiramente sugerido dar a Lily um saco gigante de ouro como presente de natal. A resposta dela tinha sido proibi-lo de lhe dar qualquer coisa.

- Você está sendo ridículo. – ela gemeu com um sorriso, enquanto, relutantemente, lhe passava os livros.

James lhe deu uma piscadela e andou na direção do caixa.

- Já volto! – avisou por sobre o ombro.

Lily sorriu para si mesma e balançou a cabeça, voltando a olhar para os livros. Não estava procurando por um em particular. Mas estava distraída o bastante para não notar quando outra figura se aproximou do outro lado da estante.

- _Essa_... Foi uma conversa interessante. – veio a voz lenta e arrastada de Severus Snape. Suas costas se enrijeceram imediatamente e ela sentiu o sorriso sumir de seu rosto. Virou-se para olhá-lo, seus olhos cerrados perigosamente. – Você e Potter parecem estar passando um monte de tempo juntos. – sua postura era cuidadosamente indiferente, mas ela não deixou escapar a maneira como ele praticamente cuspiu o nome de James.

- Somos os monitores chefes. A tendência é de que isso aconteça. – Lily respondeu friamente. Sua mente estava entorpecida à ele. Tinha passado a maior parte de seu sexto ano tentando machucá-lo tão profundamente quanto ele tinha lhe machucado. Mas agora... Sua vida estava tão diferente daquela que tivera quando ele era parte dela. Ele a tinha machucado profundamente, o tipo de ferida que não se pode desfazer. Mas ela não se importava mais com ele. Agora, ele era apenas outro estudante. Ele não podia mais lhe machucar. Nem se quisesse.

- Não me pareceu que vocês estivessem falando de assuntos da monitoria agora há pouco. – ele replicou. Ele não parecia bem, ela notou. Parecia mais magro, sua pele mais pálida.

- Eu não vejo como isso seria de sua conta, mas já que ele _é_ meu melhor amigo, nós estamos fadados a falar de outras coisas.

Estava pronta para ir embora e olhou para a área atrás de Snape, procurando por James, de modo que não viu a maneira que suas palavras o afetaram. Choque estava dolorosamente claro em seus olhos negros, mas ele se recuperou rápido o bastante, o choque substituído por uma máscara severa.

- Seus padrões certamente parecem ter caído. – afirmou venenosamente.

Os olhos de Lily voltaram para os dele imediatamente, cerrados.

- É melhor você ir. James irá voltar em um minuto. E eu acho que nós dois sabemos como seus encontros com ele terminam.

As bochechas pálidas de Snape coraram.

- Como se ele sequer fosse pensar em me tocar com você por perto. – sibilou.

- O que isso deveria significar? – Lily estourou, seu temperamento surgindo.

Snape estava prestes a responder quando James andou até eles. Ele olhou de Lily para Snape, analisando o último com um desgosto intenso e um desafio em seus olhos marrons. Similarmente à James, Snape olhou para o outro com igual repúdio, seu nariz pontudo enrugado em desgosto.

- Você precisa de mais alguma coisa ou está pronta para ir? – James perguntou, se dirigindo a Lily, mas sem afastar seus olhos de Snape. Sua voz não estava cruel, mas não tinha nenhum traço do tom brincalhão que tinha antes de Snape aparecer.

- Não, estou pronta. – respondeu, pegando suas sacolas e passando por Snape.

Ela e James ficaram em silêncio durante a caminhada até a saída da loja. Quando foram para o lado de fora, o ar gelado os recebendo, Lily se moveu para mais perto dele. James a olhou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que está fazendo?

- Usando você para bloquear o vento. – respondeu.

- Está funcionando? – perguntou quando ela tremeu violentamente.

- Não. – respondeu verdadeiramente. – Acho que o vento está vindo de todas as direções. – ele sorriu para ela e girou os olhos. – Onde nós estamos indo, de todo modo?

- Três Vassouras. – ele falou, apontando para um prédio que ela não conseguiu identificar por causa da neve, mas acreditou nele.

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, confusão clara em seu rosto.

- Não devíamos encontrar os outros por mais meia hora.

- Bem... Nós dois terminamos nossas compras e eu achei que você não se oporia a passar trinta minutos sozinha comigo. – ele disse, uma pitada de sarcasmo em sua voz. – Mas se você prefere ir para outro lugar... Mostre o caminho. Ficarei feliz em te deixar bloquear o vento para mim.

Lily riu, seu corpo tremendo gentilmente contra o dele.

- Eu _suponho_ que consigo agüentar trinta minutos com você... Se eu preciso. – sorriu e o seguiu alegremente, enquanto ele guiava o caminho até o interior aquecido do bar. – Eu vou pegar aquela cabine. – praticamente gritou para ele, quando viu uma mesa vaga que era grande o bastante para o grupo todo, no canto.

- Certo. – ele respondeu. – Eu vou pegar uma cerveja amanteigada. Quer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada. Você já comprou meus livros, não posso deixar que compre minha bebida também. – ele girou os olhos para ela; enquanto ela se dirigia para o fundo do bar, pensou tê-lo ouvido resmungar algo como 'garotas e seu orgulho idiota'. Ela tinha tirado as sacolas dele de suas mãos e as colocou na mesa. Mas a fragrância de cerveja amanteigada ao seu redor era muito tentador. Então, sem se sentar, voltou para o bar, onde James ainda estava esperando. – Mudei de idéia. – Lily murmurou, parando do lado dele.

- Você mudou de idéia sobre me deixar pagar sua bebida? – ele perguntou esperançosamente.

- É claro que não. – ela respondeu com um sorriso afetado. – Além do mais, já que você não vai me comprar um presente, eu não comprei nada para você, então eu tenho algumas moedas sobrando.

- O que vai... Bem, se não é James Potter! – Madame Rosmerta falou alegremente quando reconheceu James e caminhou até a parte do balcão onde James e Lily estavam esperando. – Estava me perguntando quando o veria novamente! Normalmente, eu o vejo algumas vezes entre uma visita e outra.

- Ah, Rosie... Estive bastante ocupado esse ano. Mas você sabe que não consigo ficar longe por muito tempo. – James flertou de bom humor, fazendo Lily esconder um sorriso atrás de sua mão.

- Bem, é o que eu espero. – Madame Rosmerta respondeu. – Depois de todas as bebidas de graça que dei a você e Sirius no passar dos anos, acho que mereço uma ou duas visitas extras durante o ano.

James riu.

- Falando de bebidas... Podemos ter duas cervejas amanteigadas? – perguntou, gesticulando para Lily, que acenou e sorriu.

- É claro que sim. – ela respondeu, tirando duas canecas debaixo do balcão e as enchendo com a bebida. – O resto do grupo está vindo?

- Vão chegar mais tarde. – Lily respondeu, enquanto procurava alguns sicles em sua bolsa.

- Oh, querida, não se preocupe com isso. É por conta da casa. – Madame Rosmerta falou com um gesto de sua mão.

- Tem certeza? Não é grande coisa. – Lily contrapôs, tirando suas moedas da bolsa.

- Não há problema. Só Sirius e Remus bebem o bastante em uma visita para pagar o aluguel desse lugar. – ela riu.

- Bem, muito obrigada.

- É, obrigado, Rosie. – James disse com uma piscadela, espalmando a mão sobre o balcão e, discretamente, deixando um galeão no lugar onde sua caneca estivera.

Lily pegou sua bebida e foi para a cabine. Quando James começou a caminhar ao seu lado, ela perguntou:

- Eu deveria ficar com ciúmes? – com um sorriso no rosto.

James riu e se sentou de frente para ela na cabine.

- Não precisa se preocupar com nada. Rosie e eu sabemos que nunca daria certo. Eu estou caindo fora assim que a formatura acabar e ela nunca irá abandonar seu precioso bar. Nós somos duas pessoas que, apesar de seus sentimentos pelo outro, nunca seremos capazes de ficar juntos.

- É mesmo? – James assentiu solenemente e tomou um gole de sua bebida. – Bom saber que minha situação como segundo escolha está segura. – ele riu e tomou um longo gole, mas era óbvio onde seus olhos tinham pousado. – Para o que está olhando? Pare com isso! – ela exclamou, enfiando suas sacolas sob a mesa e fora do campo de visão.

- Essa é uma sacola da Zonko's? – ele perguntou desconfiadamente, tentando olhar pela ponta da mesa para analisar as sacolas dela. – Você me comprou um presente, mesmo tendo jurado que não o faria?

- Não! – Lily exclamou defensivamente. – Essas coisas são para o Sirius.

Um sorriso gentil apareceu no rosto de James.

- Você comprou um presente pro Padfoot?

- É claro. – Lily disse, suas bochechas corando. Tentou responder como se fosse óbvio, mas de repente ficou muito mais interessada na espuma sobre sua cerveja amanteigada. James ficou em silêncio por um momento, sorrindo por vários motivos. Ele sabia que significaria muito para Sirius, Lily ter lhe comprado um presente, mesmo que ele fingisse não esperar isso. E, também, por algum motivo que James não conseguia explicar, a idéia de que Lily se sentia próxima o bastante de seu melhor amigo para comprar um presente de natal para ele, mesmo quando ela mal tinha dinheiro para comprar coisas para suas próprias amigas, o deixou inexplicavelmente feliz.

- O que mais você tem aí? – perguntou, voltando para a conversa brincalhona.

- Bem, eu comprei um monte de doces da Dedos de Mel para Peter: sapinhos de menta, sapinhos de chocolate, chicletes de baba-bola, aquelas balas de leite novas, algumas penas açucaradas... Mas se quer saber, elas podem não chegar até ele, já que eu sou capaz de comê-las primeiro... E alguns refrigerantes azedos. Para Remus... Eu não _comprei_ de verdade algo. Ele passa tanto tempo doente e eu sei que ele é péssimo em Poções, então eu vou fazer algumas doses de Poção Estimulante para ele.

James riu alto disso, fazendo algumas pessoas das mesas próximas olharem.

- Ele vai _amar_ isso!

- Você acha? – ela perguntou ansiosamente. Ele assentiu vigorosamente. – Ótimo! Bem, você já viu o que eu comprei para Mary e Petúnia. E para Jenna, eu fiz a assinatura da revista favorita de fofoca.

- Eu diria que você fez um trabalho fantástico ao escolher os presentes. Estou impressionado. Você tem um talento, minha querida. – James elogiou, antes de tomar mais um gole de sua bebida. Quando ele voltou a erguer os olhos, os fixou em algo atrás de Lily. – Lá está Jenna. – ele acenou para chamar a atenção dela. Jenna sorriu e acenou de volta, forçando seu caminho por entre a multidão e se sentando ao lado de Lily.

- Está realmente frio lá fora, não? – ela falou, os dentes batendo. – Não sinto meu nariz e minhas orelhas... Ou meus pés, para falar a verdade. Vou pegar uma cerveja amanteigada. – ela estava olhando para a de Lily especulativamente quando fez essa afirmação.

Logo, o resto do grupo se juntou a eles. A cabine que parecera tão grande, agora estava apertada com sete pessoas e todas as sacolas de compras. Jenna estava esmagada entre Lily e Peter, com Sirius se esforçando para ficar sentado em seu lugar, quase caindo da cabine a cada vez que Mary, Remus ou James se moviam.

- É melhor assim. – Sirius defendeu quando Mary reclamou que estava praticamente sentada em seu colo. – O calor corporal nos manterá aquecidos. – sua voz estava provocativamente sugestiva e Mary lhe lançou um olhar de nojo.

- Você pode ficar com todo seu calor corporal, obrigada. – Mary respondeu, determinadamente se forçando entre Remus e Sirius, conseguindo empurrar o último completamente para fora do lugar. Ele caiu no chão, para o divertimento do resto do grupo. Sirius amaldiçoou em voz alta, ganhando outro olhar feio das mesas ao redor das dele.

Quando terminaram suas bebidas, todos — menos James e Lily — começaram a se preparar para terminar suas compras, e Jenna falou:

- Eu preciso saber onde todos irão estar no natal. Vou deixar os presentes no correio hoje, então preciso do endereço.

- Porque os está despachando tão cedo? – Remus perguntou, antes de engolir o último gole de sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Minha família e eu vamos esquiar em uma área completamente não mágica e eu não confio no correio trouxa. – ela explicou.

- Bem, eu vou estar na casa dos meus pais. Normalmente, não fazemos muito nos feriados. – Remus informou vagamente.

Jenna virou seu olhar para Peter, que informou:

- Minha mãe e eu vamos visitar minha avó na Irlanda.

- Eu vou estar na casa do Prongs, evitando minha família a todo custo. – Sirius proclamou amargamente.

- Sim, nós vamos ficar na casa dos meus pais. – James confirmou.

- Sinto pena dos seus pais. – Jenna provocou com uma piscadela. – Imagine, ter de agüentar vocês dois, sem parar, por três semanas! – Sirius riu sarcasticamente e James apenas resmungou algo sobre agora saber como ela se sentia. – E, Mary, você vai estar no casamento do seu irmão, na Austrália, certo? – Mary assentiu. – O que você vai fazer, Lily?

- Vou ficar em Hogwarts. – Lily respondeu, mantendo os olhos baixos.

- O quê? – James perguntou indignadamente, fazendo Lily erguer a cabeça e encontrar seus olhos. Ele parecia chateado, quase bravo com sua admissão. – Não vai ficar aqui, não.

Ela esperou um momento, incerta se ele estava falando sério ou não. Todos no grupo estavam olhando de um para o outro.

- Vou ficar, sim! – argüiu. – Eu não quero passar três semanas com Petúnia e seus sogros horríveis. Mesmo se eu quisesse, ela deixou bastante claro que eu não sou bem vinda na Rua dos Alfeneiros.

- Isso não quer dizer que você precisa ficar sozinha no natal. Você pode ir lá para casa. – James ofereceu, completamente ignorante aos olhares surpresos nos rostos de seus amigos. Lily, por outro lado, estava bastante ciente dos olhos de todos neles e o olhar de quem sabe das coisas que Mary e Jenna tinham acabado de trocar.

- James, deixa isso pra lá. – ela murmurou, lhe dando um olhar severo e esperando que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele a ouvisse. – Não é grande coisa. Eu não me importo em ficar aqui.

Notando a tensão, Remus se intrometeu rapidamente.

- Sabe, Prongs, ouvi dizer que ficar em Hogwarts durante o natal é bastante divertido. Supostamente, Dumbledore e McGonagall se soltam durante as festas. E Hogwarts deve ser boa e relaxante sem Snape, Avery e Mulciber por perto. – James não parecia completamente convencido, mas não disse mais nada por causa do olhar que Lily estava lhe mandando.

Andaram silenciosamente, lado a lado, com o resto de seus amigos em uma concordância muda de voltarem a sua discussão quando estivessem sozinhos. Jenna ficou um pouco com eles, mas acabou indo para a Trapobelo Moda Mágica e Lily e James foram para a rua principal, voltando juntos para o castelo.

- Por que você vai ficar aqui durante as festas? – James perguntou, claramente irritado com o posicionamento teimoso dela.

- Por que, _James_, eu não tenho uma família para voltar e, certamente, não vou passar o natal com Petúnia e Vernon. – ela não entendia por que ele estava transformando tudo em algo grande. Tinha esperado que ele, de todas as pessoas, fosse compreensivo. Tinha se tornado dependente dele nesse aspecto, especialmente em se tratando de seus pais.

-Não, eu entendo isso. – ele falou, a irritação ainda presente. – Mas só por que você não quer ir para Surrey para passar o natal, não quer dizer que você tenha que ficar aqui. Volte pra casa comigo. – ele disse como se essa fosse a solução mais óbvia do mundo e como se já tivessem discutido isso centenas de vezes antes.

- É muito legal você oferecer, - ela começou sardonicamente. – mas acho que vou ficar por aqui.

- Não há um motivo bom o bastante para você ficar aqui quando pode voltar comigo. – James insistiu.

- Que tal esse motivo: eu não _quero_. – Lily disse ferozmente. James ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, questionando a veracidade dessa afirmação. Ela respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar. – Desculpe. – murmurou rapidamente. – Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora. Vamos voltar para o castelo e aproveitar os últimos dias que temos, antes de vocês todos partirem. – se virou e começou a andar mais rapidamente pela cortina de neve que estava caindo ao redor deles.

- Lily, eu te conheço. Você não vai se divertir nem um pouco se ficar aqui, sozinha. Você vai se sentar, sozinha, se preocupando e ficando infeliz. – falou, correndo um pouco para alcançá-la. Gentilmente a segurou pelo cotovelo para fazê-la diminuir o ritmo.

- Se me conhece tão bem, por que está me pressionando sobre o natal?

- Por que é tão contra a idéia de passar o natal comigo? – seu rosto estava calmo, expressando um leve interesse em sua resposta, mas sua voz mostrou o aborrecimento que sentia com ela.

- Só parece uma coisa muito... De _namorada_ para eu fazer. – Lily praticamente cuspiu a palavra.

- Bem, você é minha _namorada_... – James disse acidamente, soltando seu braço.

- Você sabe o que quis dizer. – Lily repreendeu. – Você não acha que seria um pouco estranho? Você viu o jeito que todos te olharam no bar? Por que eu passaria as festas com você se não estamos namorando?

- Você sabe como me sinto sobre isso. – James rosnou. – Você pode apenas _contar_ para eles que estamos juntos, assim isso não seria um problema. – Lily lhe mandou um olhar depreciativo. – Não é como se você fosse passar o natal só comigo. Padfoot estará lá, também. E não é como se você tivesse muitas opções. Faz completo sentido. – Lily suspirou resignadamente. Não estava com vontade de brigar hoje, especialmente não com James. Essa época do ano já ia ser difícil sem passar as próximas três semanas se arrependendo por uma briga que tiveram antes de ele ir embora. – Não há um motivo bom para você não passar o natal comigo... A não ser... – e agora ele abaixou os olhos para o chão coberto de branco. – A não ser que você realmente não queira. – ele falou tão quietamente que Lily quase não conseguiu ouvi-lo por causa do vento. Tudo, desde a postura dele, até seu tom de voz, deixaram Lily saber que essa era uma preocupação verdadeira dele e ela sentiu os últimos traços de sua raiva sumirem.

Tentativamente, ela fechou o espaço entre eles e segurou a mão dele.

- James... – murmurou. – Você acha que eu não quero estar com você? – ele lhe deu um meio sorriso, o qual era retribuiu, capturando seu olhar. – Ficar aqui no feriado não tem nada a ver com não querer ficar com você, prometo. Eu quero você, quero ficar com você, não duvide disso. – ele a estudou por um momento e, então, lhe deu um sorriso apologético, antes de soltar sua mão, quando alguém entrou na rua.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, um sorriso contemplativo em seu rosto.

- Ótimo, eu vou ficar aqui, então. – ele resolveu.

- Não, não faça isso. Não quero ser a responsável por te arrastar para longe de sua família. – ela falou com um balançar de cabeça.

- O que quer que eu faça, então? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, eu _não_ quero que você faça algo só por que sente pena de mim. Apenas vá para casa, aproveite o feriado e eu te vejo quando você voltar. Não é grande coisa.

James a olhou incredulamente por um momento.

- Você acha que só estou te convidando, por que eu sinto _pena_ de você? – Lily deu de ombros. – Bem, tenho novidades para você, querida, eu estou te convidando, por que eu não quero passar três semanas sem te ver, a não ser que eu não tenha nenhuma outra escolha. Mesmo se você fosse passar o natal com seus pais, eu ainda ia querer que você ficasse alguns dias lá em casa. _Ou_ eu ia querer te visitar. – Lily sorriu, a sensação atordoante que estava se acostumando a sentir quando estava com James, retornando. – E se você ficar aqui... Eu não vou te ver de nenhum jeito. E esse seria o pior presente de natal do mundo.

Lily suspirou pesadamente. Ele estava fazendo sentido e ele sabia disso. Ela conseguia ver isso pela expressão animada em seu rosto, mal mascarada.

- Eu não sei, James.

- Você pode apenas falar para as pessoas que você não queria ficar aqui e não queria ir para a casa de Petúnia, e que eu era o único que podia te receber. Faz sentido. Ninguém vai suspeitar de nada. – ele falou em sua voz mais persuasiva.

Fora _assim_ que ela tinha chegado ao compartimento do Expresso de Hogwarts, voltando para Londres no natal. Sirius estava jogando um péssimo jogo de xadrez contra James (que, ao contrário da ansiedade de Lily, não se sentia nem um pouco perturbado com a idéia de Lily conhecer sua família) no chão, enquanto Peter estava dormindo, sua cabeça pendurada de uma maneira que parecia extremamente desconfortável. Remus, que ficara doente novamente no começo da semana e ainda tinha a aparência doentia, tinha encontrado um compartimento quieto no fundo do trem, onde podia dormir. Jenna ficara no compartimento deles mais cedo, mas tinha saído para encontrar Mary, que estava com Emmett em outro compartimento.

Lily estava mordendo seu lábio inferior e olhava ansiosamente para fora da janela, para a paisagem que passava correndo. Era um dia bom. Tinha parado de nevar e o sol estava aparecendo atrás das nuvens. As montanhas que passavam estavam cobertas de branco.

James olhou rapidamente para Peter, para se garantir de que ele estava adormecido.

- Sabe, se você está tentando convencer as pessoas de que nós não estamos namorando, agindo como se não estivesse nem um pouco animada com a perspectiva de ir para casa comigo, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. – ele comentou, enquanto sua rainha brutalmente jogava um dos bispos de Sirius para fora do tabuleiro.

Lily demorou um segundo para perceber que James estava falando com ela. Quando o fez, olhou para ele, os olhos zombeteiros dele focados nela. Deu um meio sorriso.

- Desculpe... E não é que eu não estou 'animada', só estou um pouco nervosa, eu acho. – escorregou para fora do assento, se sentando do lado de Sirius, ocasionalmente lhe mostrando um movimento que ele devia fazer.

- Por que está nervosa? – ele perguntou.

- Está falando sério? James, eu vou conhecer seus pais. Você não ficaria nervoso se a situação fosse oposta?

James sorriu.

- Nah, as pessoas me amam. Não tenho dúvidas de que seus pais seriam iguais.

- Ra, ra. – Lily falou sarcasticamente, antes de mostrar a Sirius que sua Torre podia acabar com a rainha de James.

James lhe deu um olhar desapontado.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Meus pais vão te amar.

Lily mordeu seu lábio inferior novamente, debatendo internamente se devia ou não verbalizar sua preocupação, uma que vinha lhe incomodando desde que tinha concordado em ir para a casa dele.

- Eles não vão ficar desapontados, por que... Bem, por que você está namorando uma sangue ruim?

Sirius fez uma careta e James a olhou, seus olhos brilhando com a mistura de raiva e dor.

- _Não_ se chame disso. – falou por entre dentes cerrados. – E, não, eles não se importam se você é nascida trouxa. Meu pai começou no Ministério como assistente no Departamento de Controle de Mal Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas e minha mãe é fascinada por eles. Ela sempre vai a jantares na casa dos vizinhos. Então você pode apenas... Nem pense nisso. Só idiotas se importam com linhagem sanguínea e meus pais não são idiotas.

- Sério, Lily, os Potter são ótimos. Você vai amá-los. Verão passado foi o melhor verão da minha vida. – Sirius se intrometeu, sentindo a inquietação de Lily. – E, confie em mim, eles não se importam _nem um pouco_ com a família de você veio. Se ligassem, não teria me deixar colocar o pé dentro da casa deles. Uma casa cheia de trouxas não tem chance na Nobre Casa dos Black.

Mas, apesar do apoio de James antes de seus amigos voltarem, quando sentiu o trem parar com um tranco, seu estômago se encheu de borboletas novamente, perante a idéia de conhecer os pais dele. Queria de verdade que eles gostassem de si. Ela não tinha a impressão de que James ia terminar tudo se eles não gostassem, mas ela sabia o quanto família significava para ele e também sabia que a aprovação dos pais dele ia significar o mundo pra James.

Mordeu o canto de seu lábio inferior e permaneceu sentada, olhando a plataforma lotada pela janela. Todas as pessoas no seu compartimento começaram a se levantar, pegando seus malões, murmurando despedidas apressadas e saindo do trem. James tirou seu malão da prateleira de bagagem para ela e colocou a mão em seu braço, correndo-a levemente para cima e para baixo, sentindo sua tensão. Quando ele ouviu a porta do compartimento abrir, rapidamente afastou a mão.

- Divirtam-se! – ela falou em uma voz animada, com um balançar sugestivo de sobrancelhas. – Comportem-se! – Lily a ouviu rir, enquanto se afastava. Se Lily não estivesse tão nervosa, teria ficado furiosa, mas não havia espaço em sua mente já atribulada para agüentar qualquer outra emoção.

James lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso, enquanto pegava o próprio malão e o colocava no corredor. Ela o seguiu, permitindo que ele forçasse o caminho pelos alunos à sua frente.

O ar da plataforma estava gelado no lugar onde Sirius os esperava. A fumaça que saia do Expresso deixava difícil ver muito à frente, mas o barulho de centenas de estudantes encontrando seus pais o cercavam.

Lily olhou ao redor ansiosamente, tentando encontrar alguém com cabelo negro e bagunçado e os olhos marrons ou alguém excessivamente alto, mas James estava forçando seu caminho direto para a fila de espera para passar pela barreira.

- Normalmente, meus pais esperam do outro lado. - James explicou. Embora a fila fosse longe, chegaram à barreira rapidamente.

- Podem passar. – apressou um bruxo muito velho e corpulento, que estava precariamente sentado em um banquinho.

As borboletas em seu estômago se multiplicaram quando passaram pela barreira, a estação Trouxa aparecendo ao redor deles e a 9 ¾ desaparecendo. James estava olhando ao redor, procurando por seus pais. Sirius parecia se sentir como Lily. Embora ele estivesse sorrindo, este não alcançava seus olhos.

Estava prestes a perguntar a ele qual era o problema quando ouviu uma voz guinchar:

- Aí estão vocês! – James derrubou seu malão com um baque e foi de encontro a uma mulher pequena, que estava correndo até ele. Ela sorria largamente e tinha o cabelo vermelho vivo. Enquanto o de Lily era um vermelho escuro, o da mulher era quase laranja, embora também tivesse algumas mechas grisalhas. Seus olhos brilhantes eram do mesmo tom de marrom que ela via sempre que olhava nos olhos de James. Essa mulher mal alcançava os ombros de seu filho e quando chegou perto dele, suas linhas de expressão ficaram mais acentuadas. Quando ela abraçou a cintura de James, tagarelando sem parar como ele estava magro e tinha crescido muito desde que tinha ido para Hogwarts, Lily teve a distinta impressão de que James tinha herdado sua energia sem fim e exuberância de sua mãe.

Quando a mulher abraçou Sirius (Quanto mais vai deixar o cabelo crescer, querido? Você parece mais um cachorro do que um menino!), Lily notou o homem que apertou a mão de James e, então, o puxou para um abraço apertado. Em uma rude comparação à sua esposa, o Senhor Potter tinha uma confiança e poder calmos. Ele emanava orgulho e força e, de algum modo, não era intimidador. Seu cabelo, embora completamente branco, apontava para todas as direções. E, como seu filho, era extremamente alto, embora ainda fosse alguns centímetros mais alto que James.

Ele também apertou a mão de Sirius, lhe falando para ignorar sua esposa e que seu cabelo estava bom.

Lily observou um pouco afastada, como um estranho observando outra família. Uma parte sua doeu quando se lembrou de seu pai a erguendo do chão, nesse mesmo lugar, a rodando no ar, quando corria até os braços dele.

- E essa deve ser a famosa Lily Evans! – afirmou a Senhora Potter, tirando Lily de seus pensamentos. A pequena mulher estava andando até ela com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto e antes que Lily pudesse prever, a tinha abraçado apertadamente, similar ao que tinha feito com seu filho antes. – É tão bom conhecê-la, querida!

- Obrigada. – Lily respirou quando a Senhora Potter a soltou. – Se eu ficar com vocês for muito incômodo, eu posso ficar com minha irmã... – tagarelou.

- Besteira, querida. Quanto mais, melhor. Davis e eu estávamos morrendo de vontade de conhecê-la. A maneira como James tem falado de você durante os feriados, nos últimos seis anos... Bem, vamos apenas dizer que estivemos apostando quais partes são verdadeiras e quais não são. – Lily sorriu e James corou. O Senhor Potter pegou seu malão e começou a andar na direção da rua.

- Oh, senhor Potter, não precisava fazer isso! Eu posso carregá-lo! – Lily protestou, se movendo para pará-lo.

- Não é nada. E me chame de Davis. – ele respondeu calmamente.

- E eu sou Arie. – a Senhora Potter se intrometeu. – Nós ficamos tão animados quando recebemos a coruja de James, avisando que você ia vir. É claro, tínhamos esperanças de que viesse. Mas fiquei toda feliz em arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para você. Oh, não foi problema nenhum, querida! – a senhora Potter disse apressadamente, notando a expressão apologética no rosto de Lily. – Sirius irá ficar no quarto de James. Estou tão feliz em receber você _e_ o Sirius. Eu era a caçula de oito filhos, e eu cresci comemorando o natal com uma família enorme. Mas Davis e eu só nos casamos quando éramos mais velhos e James foi um pequeno milagre para nós, então é claro que ele é filho único. – a senhora Potter falava tudo rapidamente, suas palavras mal separadas uma da outra. James estava olhando sua mãe cautelosamente, enquanto o senhor Potter e Sirius ficavam trocando olhares divertidos e tentavam não cair ao rirem silenciosamente. – Não me entenda errado, nós amamos nosso pequeno natal e fomos capazes de fazer algumas viagens boas, mas será bom ter mais pessoas pela casa. É claro, Davis também está animado em ter uma garota por perto. Ele sempre quis uma filha, então eu acho que ele está feliz em ver...

- _MÃE!_ – James gritou, claramente exasperado com sua mãe. – Deixe-a respirar, certo? – Lily notou que as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas, enquanto Sirius gargalhava gostosamente, murmurando algo sobre 'milagres'.

- Não está me incomodando. – Lily comentou, mas teve que abafar uma risada perante a expressão de descrença e vergonha que James mandou na sua direção. Ele e seu pai colocaram os malões no carro e todos entraram no sedan.

Arie pareceu sentir a irritação de seu filho e decidiu conversar com Sirius.

- Então, James nos disse que você está namorando Rosalyn novamente. Essa é a mesma garota que passou alguns dias conosco no verão passado?

- Oh... Uh... Sim, é a mesma garota. Mas nós terminado, há algumas semanas.

- Sinto muito. – Arie disse, embora, pela expressão em seus olhos, Lily duvidasse que ela realmente sentisse.

- Eu não. – Sirius respondeu abruptamente, fazendo Davis bufar ruidosamente. Arie lhe mandou um olhar repreensivo, embora seus olhos brilhassem em diversão.

- Bem, honestamente, querido, pelo o que vimos dela, ela não era boa o bastante para você, de todo modo. E eu ainda acho que é ridículo uma garota passar uma hora arrumando o cabelo e a maquiagem quando está indo nadar. – agora todos os homens estavam rindo animadamente.

A conversa fora suave durante a viagem para o norte de Londres. Todos estavam contando as coisas mais significantes que tinham acontecido desde que se separaram em setembro. Quando a Senhora Potter começara a falar sobre a última festa dos vizinhos, Lily começou a se distrair, seus olhos fixos do lado de fora da janela, nos prédios que passavam. Sentimentos que tinha tentado suprimir, sentimentos que tinham sido mais fáceis de ignorar com todo o drama acontecendo entre ela e James, estavam começando a aparecer. Antes, era capaz de fingir que a morte de seus pais não era real, por que não os via enquanto estava na escola. Era capaz de afastar os pensamentos ou emoções indesejados. Mas isso era mais difícil. Estar com pais, estar com uma família que sabia não pertencer, era difícil. Sabia que as intenções de James tinham sido boas e sabia que estaria mais feliz com ele do que sozinha em Hogwarts, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ficar no castelo tornava fácil continuar negando.

- Evans! – Sirius exclamou, chamando sua atenção. Ele e a senhora Potter a estavam olhando ansiosamente. James também a estava olhando, mas sua expressão era de preocupação e ela soube que ele estava ciente do que estava sentido e pensando.

- Desculpe. Acho que me distrai. – Lily se desculpou.

- Sem problemas. Só estava lhe perguntando onde você mora. É perto de Londres? – Arie perguntou educadamente, seu sorriso ainda no lugar.

- Eu moro... Ou melhor, morava... Na Spinner's End. – Lily respondeu, se encolhendo um pouco quando disse a palavra no passado.

- Spinner's End? É um local adorável. Meu irmão mais velho morou lá com a esposa por um longo tempo antes de morrer...

James ainda a observava cuidadosamente. Embora não queria que ele passasse o Natal todo se preocupando com ela, Lily sentiu uma onda de gratidão. Era um alívio estar perto de alguém que a conhecia tão bem a ponto de sequer ter de falar algo para ele saber o que ela estava pensando. Sabia que estar na casa dele, com sua família, significava muito para James. Também sabia que se ficasse deprimida o feriado todo, se lamentando e chorando o tempo todo, acabaria estragando tudo para ele. Então, ela sorriu para ele e pegou sua mão, jurando para si mesma que iria aproveitar esse feriado, que iria agir como se estivesse se divertindo, não importando como estivesse se sentindo. E, enquanto saiam de Londres e ela escutava as risadas fáceis, pensou que, talvez, não fosse precisar fingir tão frequentemente.

Eles estacionaram em frente à uma linda casa, com um jardim enorme na frente. Ramos estavam sob cada uma das janelas, sem nenhuma flor no momento, mas Lily conseguia imaginar as flores de todos os formatos e cores. Era uma casa de um único andar e, embora tivesse a aparência confortável, não era a mansão na qual sempre tinha imaginado que James morasse. A neve intocada fazia parecer que a casa pertencia à um cartão de natal.

- Vou te mostrar onde é seu quarto. – James murmurou, tirando os malões do carro. – Eu levo o seu. – ele protestou quando ela fez menção de pegar seu malão.

- James, você mal consegue levar o seu. Não mesmo que você vai conseguir levar o meu junto.

- Quer apostar? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. James olhou por cima dos ombros, procurando por algum visinho curioso, antes de pegar sua varinha, sacudi-la duas vezes e, então, erguer os malões como se não pesassem mais que dois livros de Transfiguração.

- Isso é ilegal. – Lily o lembrou, embora seu tom estivesse longe de ser acusatório.

- Nah, o Ministério não sabe se quem fez o feitiço fui eu ou meus pais. Normalmente, minha mãe me deixa livre no feriado de natal. Não gosta que eu faça isso no verão. Nas duas últimas férias de verão, ela precisou esconder minha varinha, por que eu continuava fazendo magia. – James riu, mas Lily não estava mais escutando.

Tinham entrado na casa, direto no hall de teto alto. Havia uma sala de estar bastante elegante e formal à direita, mas James estava indo para o corredor à esquerda. Ela o seguiu, mas seus olhos estavam correndo pelas fotografias penduradas nas paredes. Todas eram de James. Uma o mostrava rindo e brincando com alguns brinquedos no berço. Outra mostrava James com sua vassoura de brinquedo, flutuando no jardim, seu pai jogando objetos em sua direção, que ele evitava. Outra, que Lily assumir ter sido tirada durante o terceiro ou quarto ano dele em Hogwarts, mostrava os três Potter sorrindo e acenando no que parecia ser o alto de uma montanha coberta de neve. E outra mostrava Sirius com James, que Lily assumiu ter sido tirada no último verão, jogando xadrez. James parecia chateado e Sirius arrogante. James devia estar perdendo.

- Aqui estamos. – James anunciou, abrindo a porta e entrando antes dela. Lily entrou no quarto lentamente, absorvendo o tom calmante de azul das paredes, as tulipas recém colhidas em um vaso sobre a mesa perto da janela; a cama de casal antiga; as fotos preto e brancas, imóveis, na parede. James, que a observava nervosamente, notou seu olhar.

- Mamãe acha que é uma fotografa trouxa. Papai e eu achamos que ela é maluca, mas isso a deixa feliz, então... E você a conheceu. Nós fazemos o que podemos para mantê-la feliz. Por que por mais que ela fale rápido normalmente, a coisa piora quando está chateada. – Lily riu, ainda olhando ao redor do quarto. Quando seus olhos encontraram James novamente, ele estava escorado contra a parede, a observando com carinho nos olhos. Isso fez seu estômago se revirar.

- O quê? – perguntou, tentando manter sua voz normal.

- Nada. – ele respondeu, se afastando da parede e andando até ela, seus olhos ainda sufocantes. – Só não consigo acreditar que _você_ finalmente está aqui.

- O que quer dizer? Achou que eu ia me perder da King's Cross até aqui ou algo assim?

- Não. – respondeu ainda pensativo. Foi até ela e passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a para perto. – Quero dizer que faz _isso_ parecer... Real, sabe? Sempre sonhei com o dia que você ia estar aqui e agora você está. Só é um pouco surreal.

- Agora, agora, vocês dois. – Sirius disse de trás dele, em um tom repreensivo zombeteiro. – Vocês vão ser capazes de controlar seus hormônios o bastante para dormir tão perto um do outro? Não quero nenhuma besteira acontecendo. Nada destrói uma relação secreta melhor do que um filho ilegítimo.

- _Padfoot!_ – James reclamou, mas Sirius meramente sorriu maliciosamente para eles.

- E onde vocês vão dormir? – Lily perguntou, se soltando do aperto de James. Saíram do quarto de hóspedes e entraram pela porta à esquerda. Havia uma cama encostada na parede e outra de armar do lado. Cobrindo cada centímetro da parede e teto, estavam pôsteres de vários times de Quadribol, muitos autografados.

- Ainda bem que sua mãe te fez se livrar daquele pôster sensual da Celestina Warbeck, eh, Prongs? Lily provavelmente não ia gostar muito, não é?

- Oh, cale a boca! – James disse, pegando uma Goles gasta em seu criado mudo e a jogando na direção de seu melhor amigos. Sirius se abaixou, mas não foi rápido o bastante e foi atingido, a Goles fazendo um som seco quando bateu em sua testa. Entretanto, Sirius não hesitou, imediatamente pegando uma revista e a jogando em James. Isso se repetiu por vários minutos, Lily desviando dos travesseiros e estatuetas que voavam em sua direção quando um dos garotos não mirava. Só parou quando Arie colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto.

- Nós vamos sair para jantar em meia hora, então fiquem prontos!

- Aonde nós vamos? – Lily perguntou quando James começou a colocar as coisas em seus lugares.

- Bem... Tem essa coisa sobre minha família. Nós temos várias tradições há cumprir. – Sirius estava assentindo entusiasmadamente atrás de James. – As três noites antes do natal, todos nos arrumamos e jantamos fora. Meu pai escolhe hoje, minha mãe escolhe amanhã e eu escolho na véspera de natal. Nós também vamos cantar músicas de natal na véspera, com o grupo da igreja local. Aí, na manhã de natal, dormimos até tarde. Nossa cidade faz um tipo de marcha para ver as decorações de natal, e nós participamos. Depois, há a tradicional guerra de bola de neve da família Potter, seguida por um enorme jantar de natal. Depois, tiramos uma foto de família, que minha mãe _tem_ que revelar na hora e, então, abrimos nossos presentes, antes de irmos dormir.

- Parece divertido. – Lily respondeu, se virando para voltar para seu quarto.

- Parece? – ouviu Sirius perguntar sarcasticamente, antes do som de coisas sendo jogadas chegar aos seus ouvidos.

Lily estivera certa. Passar tempo com os Potter era fácil. Frequentemente, se sentia chocada quando percebia que não estava apenas se divertindo, como também não estava pensando muito em seus pais. Ficara maravilhada ao observar James interagindo com seus pais. Rapidamente descobriu que, embora ele tivesse herdade a exuberância de sua mãe, seu senso de humor, lealdade e orgulho tinham sido herdados de seu pai.

Também notou que, apesar de Sirius ser amigo de James, os Potter o tratavam como se fosse seu segundo filho. Eles o provocavam da mesma maneira, brigavam com ele da mesma maneira e a senhora Potter lhe dava um beijo de boa noite, da mesma forma que fazia com seu filho biológico.

Entretanto, as noites eram mais difíceis para Lily. Era quando ela não tinha nada para lhe distrair da dor. Ficava deitada por horas, olhando para o teto, ouvindo os roncos que invadiam seu quarto, vindo do quarto ao lado. Por mais que estivesse se divertindo, no escuro era difícil suprimir os pensamentos do que estaria fazendo se seus pais ainda estivessem vivos.

Na manhã de natal, ficou grata pela oportunidade de dormir até mais tarde. Quando saiu da cama, o sol já estava alto no céu e ela conseguia ouvir o murmúrio de James e sua mãe na cozinha, do outro lado da casa. Colocou seu robe sobre o pijama e penteou o cabelo com os dedos, antes de caminhar até a cozinha.

- Ah, a bela adormecida acordou. – o senhor Potter anunciou, a olhando por cima de seu jornal.

- 'Bela' é a palavra certa? – Sirius perguntou de boca cheia. O senhor Potter riu, mas rapidamente fingiu tossir quando sua esposa o olhou severamente.

- Eu acho que você está ótima. – James falou, colocando a frigideira de volta no fogão, na qual tinha virado uma panqueca, antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Ela sorriu para ele.

- É por isso que estou namorando você, e não o Sirius. – respondeu, sorrindo afetadamente para Sirius e se sentando ao lado da senhora Potter.

- Espero que não seja o único motivo. – James falou, se voltando para suas panquecas.

- Café, querida? – Arie perguntou, oferecendo uma xícara à Lily. Ela a aceitou, agradecendo e tomando um gole, permitindo que o calor do café a aquecesse de dentro para fora. James colocou um prato de panquecas na sua frente e se sentou. – A marcha começa às duas horas. – a senhora Potter lembrou a todos, embora Lily não soubesse como alguém poderia se esquecer. Arie vinha falando sobre isso pelos últimos dois dias, de como a Senhora Isso e Aquilo tinham gastado dinheiro extra esse ano para contratar um iluminador profissional e como o Senhor Alguma Coisa tinha declarado que a temporada toda era muito comercial e tinha deixado a decoração de Halloween no lugar durante novembro e dezembro. – Nós precisamos estar na esquina da rua ao meio dia, para não nos atrasarmos. E, garotos... – voltou sua atenção para James e Sirius que, subitamente, tinham expressões extremamente inocentes em seus rostos, que não enganava ninguém. – _Tentem_ não me envergonhar esse ano. Sua brincadeirinha do ano passado fez as pessoas comentarem até a Páscoa.

- O que eles fizeram? – Lily perguntou inocentemente.

- Só estávamos tentando agilizar um pouco as coisas. – Sirius se defendeu, embora um brilho arteiro em seus olhos o tenha entregado.

A Senhora Potter o olhou severamente.

- Eles acharam que seria engraçado jogar bolas de neve enfeitiçadas em pessoas que estavam andando muito devagar. Vocês têm sorte por não terem se metido em problemas por violarem o Estatuto de Sigilo!

- Oh, mãe, você faz parecer que estávamos parados no meio da rua fazendo isso. Nós nos escondemos atrás da exposição do natal de Jesus da senhora Applegate.

- E isso é pior ainda! – ela chiou. – Tentar fazer parecer que o bebê Jesus ou sábios estavam jogando bolas de neve nos pedestres inocentes...

Lily estava tentando manter sua expressão chocada para que a senhora Potter achasse que a tinha ao seu lado, mas a vontade de rir estava rapidamente a dominando.

- Não é como se não tivéssemos sido devidamente punidos por isso. – James argumentou.

- É! Eu ainda não sei como os dobermanns da senhora Applegate saíram do quintal, mas a placa de 'cuidado, cachorro' não estava brincando. Aquelas coisas sabem morder.

- Acho que vocês dois não eram os únicos usando suas varinhas aquele dia. – o senhor Potter especulou por detrás de seu Profeta Diário. Perante essas palavras, o rosto de Arie ficou extremamente vermelho e ela ficou muito interessada em misturar seu café mais cuidadosamente. Mas James e Sirius tinham entendido a dica do senhor Potter perfeitamente e viraram seus rostos acusatórios para Arie.

- Mãe... _Você_ fez aquilo? – James perguntou, soando bastante traído.

- Bem! Eu tinha que fazê-los parar, não é?

- Eu não consegui andar direito por duas semanas! – Sirius exclamou.

Lily não conseguiu mais prender as risadas.

James ainda estava murmurando coisas incoerentes sobre traição familiar quando Lily se levantou e foi tomar banho. Ficou pronta antes dos outros, mas cinco pessoas dividindo dois banheiros significava que Sirius não teve a chance de tomar banho até vinte minutos antes de terem que sair. Os outros quatro estavam na sala de estar, esperando. O senhor Potter e James estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa relacionada ao time de Quadribol inglês que tinham lido no jornal, enquanto a senhora Potter folheava uma revista de fotografia, com Lily observando quietamente.

Não pôde evitar notar certas similaridades entre os homens Potter. Ambos se sentavam com uma perna dobrada em cima da outra e gesticulavam bastante com as mãos quando tentavam mostrar um ponto de vista. Davis tinha um braço ao redor dos ombros de Arie da mesma maneira que James estava com o dele descansando nos ombros de Lily. E os dois garotos Potter pareciam gostar de ruivas.

- James, estou te falando, Abernathy vai se aposentar no final dessa temporada. E mesmo que não fosse, você é um artilheiro melhor do que ele. Se você tentar depois de se formar, é certo que você entraria no time principal. – o senhor Potter falou de uma maneira que Lily achou que eles já tinham falado sobre isso várias vezes.

- E eu estou te falando, pai, que eu não quero jogar Quadribol profissional. Decidi isso há um tempo. Talvez eu possa entrar no clube de algum time ou ser o técnico, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas há coisas que valem mais a pena que eu quero fazer na minha vida...

- Não estou falando que não pode fazer essas coisas, só jogue um pouco de Quadribol antes. Você tem um talento que nem todo mundo tem. – David interrompeu.

- Não vou jogar profissionalmente, pai. – James respondeu com tal tom de finalidade, que a senhora Potter ergueu os olhos da revista e o senhor Potter não falou mais nada sobre o assunto.

- Não vai? – Lily perguntou. Sempre tinha assumido que isso era algo que James, sem dúvidas, faria depois de Hogwarts. Tão bom quanto ele era e o tanto que ele amava o esporte, Lily nunca tinha considerado que ele não fosse pelo menos tentar entrar em um time, antes de começar outra carreira.

- Não. – James respondeu e pareceu pronto para começar um discurso que tinha usado muitas vezes antes, quando Sirius entrou na sala de estar, o cabelo ainda molhado.

- Hora perfeita! – Arie anunciou, se levantando e pegando sua varinha. Apontou para a cabeça de Sirius e uma rajada de ar quente saiu da ponta, fazendo o cabelo dele esvoaçar. – Mas você vai achar sua morte se sair no frio com seu cabelo pingando assim.

- Ah, Arie, eu ia ver se gelo ia se formar no meu cabelo. – ele protestou, embora tenha ficado parado e permitido que ela terminasse de secar seu cabelo.

- Hmmm, tenho certeza de que seria bastante interessante, mas tente isso em Hogwarts, certo? Vou me sentir bem melhor sabendo que você morreu sob a responsabilidade de Albus Dumbledore do que na minha. – falou, um sorriso gigante nos lábios. – Certos, coloquem os agasalhos! – ordenou, enquanto colocava os próprios.

Era um dia frio, mas por não estar ventando, era um frio tolerável. Caminharam pela rua e encontraram com o resto dos vizinhos. Todos pareciam conhecer os Potter e Sirius, então, por completos dez minutos, James guiou Lily entre as pessoas, a apresentando para as pessoas que lhe davam tapinhas nas costas e perguntavam sobre a escola. Muitos pareciam chocados por ver Lily.

- Nunca achei que veria o dia em que James Potter traria uma garota para casa. – o senhor Carter disse, um homem alto com o rosto angular. – Achei que você seria um solteirão, como eu. – riu.

- Só estava esperando pela certa, eu acho. – James respondeu, sorrindo para Lily e passando um braço ao redor dos ombros dela. Lily corou, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito.

O Senhor Carter a olhou, a medindo.

- Sim, bem, acho que isso é bom para algumas pessoas. Eu passei por uma fase assim, uma vez. Achei que tinha encontrado 'a certa', como você disse, mas eventualmente percebi que não há nada melhor do que a vida de solteiro; indo de uma mulher para a próxima, nunca 'dominado'. Essa é a verdadeira felicidade, James, meu garoto. E eu tenho certeza de que você irá descobrir isso logo. Embora, isso será divertido até você se formar. – falou, gesticulando na direção de Lily.

James ficou em silêncio por um momento desconfortável, enquanto as sobrancelhas de Lily se ergueram e sua boca ficou aberta.

Finalmente James pareceu sair de seu estupor.

- É. – falou lentamente, arrastando a palavra. – Bem, foi bom te ver, senhor Carter. Vou cumprimentar os Olivers. A gente se vê. – começou a guiar Lily para longe do homem, que ainda parecia achar que tinha passado uma sabedoria incrível para James. – Que coisa horrível de se dizer... Imbecil. – ele murmurou no ouvido de Lily.

- Não, ele parecia amigável... E cheio de conselhos seculares. – Lily comentou sarcasticamente. James riu e olhou contemplativamente por sobre o ombro.

- JAMES! – uma voz feminina gritou de longe. Lily observou uma garota muito bonita, com o cabelo castanho ondulado, se forçar por entre as pessoas e correr o mais rápido possível na direção deles. Quando ficou claro que ela não ia diminuir, James tirou o braço dos ombros de Lily e se preparou para o impacto. A garota se jogou nos braços de James, o jogando um pouco para trás, antes de ele conseguir se equilibrar novamente. Ela tirou os pés do chão e se pendurou no pescoço dele. A garota estava rindo quando James a colocou no chão, esfregando o peito, fazendo uma leve careta.

- Hey, Abby... – ele murmurou, parecendo sem ar. – Bom te ver.

- Desculpe se eu te machuquei, só não estava esperando te ver por aqui, só isso. – ela respondeu, ainda rindo e sorrindo para ele com seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados.

- Por que você achou que eu não estaria aqui? – ele perguntou, confusão clara em seu rosto.

- Sua mãe sempre se preocupa que você vai decidir ficar na escola durante os feriados. Além do mais, eu achei... Talvez você fosse ficar lá, porque você temia que as coisas pudessem ficar... Sabe... Estranhas entre nós. – ela respondeu, seu tom cheio de implicação. Embora, se Lily estivesse certa, parecia que Abby tinha esperanças de que James estivesse um pouco embaraçado. – Eu te machuquei? – ela perguntou, preocupação em sua voz pela primeira vez, enquanto James ainda esfregava o peito.

- Oh, não, não se preocupe. Meu esterno já estava machucado por evento completamente não relacionado. – ele respondeu com um leve tom de sarcasmo. Abby não notou, mas Lily já tinha passado bastante tempo com James para notar. Tentou abafar uma risada, mas falhou. Abby colocou seus olhos marrons escuros em Lily, seu rosto cheio de desgosto curioso.

- Quem é essa? – ela perguntou para James, seu tom implicando que ela achava que Lily era algo nojento, como um inseto que ela gostaria de esmagar sob o sapato.

- Essa é Lily, minha namorada. Lily, essa é Abby, nossa vizinha do fim da rua. – Lily ofereceu uma mão e Abby a apertou relutantemente. Não parecia nada feliz em ser descrita como 'vizinha'. Ela estava olhando feio para Lily, não tentando nem um pouco esconder seu desgosto.

- Sua namorada? – ela guinchou. James assentiu, mas pareceu sentir a infelicidade de Abby e não a provocou mais colocando o braço ao redor de Lily, preferindo esconder as mãos nos bolsos. – Eu achei que esse era 'seu último ano de escola' e que você não queria 'se prender para o caso de decidir fazer outra coisa com sua vida'. – ela zombou, fazendo aspas no ar. – Ou isso só foi algo que você usou para me dispensar facilmente, para que não precisasse ser um homem e me falar a verdadeira razão porque não queria mais namorar?

Lily se sentiu dividida entre rir da expressão chocada no rosto de James ou se sentir intensamente embaraçada por estar testemunhando uma conversa que, provavelmente, não devia estar acontecendo, especialmente em um lugar público. Crispou os lábios e olhou ao redor, achando Sirius flertando com outra garota. Ele estava encostado em uma cerca, seu cabelo caindo elegantemente em seus olhos. A garota era quase uma poça no chão. Lily decidiu que essa situação era menos embaraçosa do que a que acontecia a sua frente, então foi até onde Sirius estava.

- Hey, Sirius. – Lily murmurou, parando perto dele. A garota com quem ele estava falando lhe olhou feio; um olhar que Lily sabia não merecer.

- Onde está o Prongs? – ele perguntou.

- Ele foi encurralado. – Lily explicou, apontando para onde James estava. Abby parecia estar dando um sermão nele e estava falando tão rápido, que ele não parecia ter a chance de se defender. A expressão no rosto dele era bastante engraçada. Ele estava com a mesma expressão que usava sempre que a professora McGonagall estava gritando com ele por sua última quebra das regras: meio envergonhado, mas pronto para correr o mais rápido possível para longe dela. Ele ficava olhando pateticamente para onde Sirius e Lily estavam, o que parecia apenas enfurecer mais ainda Abby e a incentivava a começar o sermão novamente.

- Aliás, Lily, essa é a Olivia. – Sirius apresentou. Olivia, que ainda estava olhando Lily desconfiadamente, aceitou a mão esticada de Lily e a apertou um pouco forte demais. – Lily é a namorada de James. – Sirius explicou. Perante isso, a linguagem corporal de Olivia mudou completamente. Ela estava sorrindo alegremente para Lily e começou a explicar que era a irmã mais velha de Abby e que tinha avisado sua irmã de que James era um quebrador de corações. Aparentemente, Olivia não se importava como a posição de Lily afetava sua irmã, desde que ela não atrapalhasse um possível encontro com Sirius.

Olivia não era muito interessante. Ela riu muito alto com as piadas medíocres de Sirius e continuava a falar sobre o quão ruim James era. Quando Lily começou a procurar desculpas para se afastar e ir procurar os Potter, James caminhou desanimadamente na direção dela, parecendo derrotado.

- Obrigado por me deixar... Traidora. – ele resmungou para Lily.

- Ei... Eu não te pedi para quebrar o coração da coitada da garota. – Lily provocou.

- Eu não achei que ela ainda estaria chateada. – ele protestou. – E você viu a maneira como ela reagiu quando me viu. Quem corre para os braços de outra pessoa quando ainda está furiosa com ela?

- Ela chorou por sua causa durante semanas. – Olivia contou, seus olhos brilhando friamente na direção de James, antes de se voltarem para Sirius.

James suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Lily sorriu e o abraçou pela cintura.

- Pobre James, deve ser tão difícil para você ser tão irresistível. – falou. Ele assentiu em concordância e forçou um bico em seus lábios. – Ter mulheres se jogando aos seus pés e tendo que lidar com a trilha de corações quebrados que deixa para trás. Como você faz isso?

Ele estava sorrindo e deu de ombros.

- Você sabe, muita prática. Não é fácil ser um 'velho solteirão', como o Senhor Carter diria, mas alguém precisa ser.

- James, eu me importo com você. – Lily disse, sua voz muito séria. – Prometo que, quando você quebrar meu coração, eu não vou me jogar nos seus braços, antes de gritar com você. Simplesmente irei te ignorar da melhor forma possível, e fazer de conta que você não existe.

- Obrigado. – James disse agradecidamente. – Aprecio isso. – ele sorriu abertamente e se inclinou para pressionar seus lábios nos dela brevemente. Lily sorriu para ele e se afastou, mas ele continuou segurando sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- É isso que eu tenho que agüentar por meses. – Sirius estava falando para Olivia em voz muito alta. – Dá vontade de vomitar, não dá? – Olivia riu um pouco alto demais, mas Sirius não pareceu se importar.

Perceberam movimentação na frente do grupo quando este começou a se juntar à marcha, que começava a descer a rua. Lily ficou surpresa pela quantidade de pessoas que estavam aparecendo das outras ruas da vizinhança. Por mais que James e Sirius parecessem não gostar dessa tradição, Lily tinha assumido que a maioria das pessoas que moravam por perto também não gostava. A Senhora Potter correu para alcançá-los, animação clara em seu rosto. O Senhor Potter estava sempre alguns passos atrás dela, sorrindo serenamente, aproveitando silenciosamente o cenário ao seu redor.

- Está na hora, vocês três! Porém, esse ano, vocês vão ficar aonde eu possa vê-los. – ela declarou com um olhar severo que não assustou os garotos, já que seu efeito era perdido por causa do sorriso em seu rosto. Ela estava praticamente pulando em ansiedade.

- Oh, mãe, nós não vamos fazer a mesma coisa esse ano. – James repetiu.

- É, nós somos muitos criativos para fazer a mesma coisa dois anos seguidos. – todos riram, inclusive a senhora Potter. Olivia foi se encontrar com sua família com um último aceno e piscadela para Sirius.

- Sério, Sirius? – Lily perguntou, analisando Olivia, enquanto esta se juntava à Abby (que ainda estava mandando olhares mortíferos para Lily e James).

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou inocentemente.

- Você é muito bom para ela. – Lily explicou. Ele bufou e balançou a mão. – Me ajuda aqui, James.

- Oh, Padfoot pode fazer o que ele quiser. Ele é um garoto crescido, ele sabe no que está se metendo. E nós só vamos ficar aqui por umas duas semanas. Quanto estrago ele vai conseguir causar? – James perguntou em tom de dispensa.

- Baseando no que já vimos daquela família, eu diria que bastante. – ela lançou outro olhar na direção que Abby, cujos olhos estavam tão cerrados, que Lily se perguntou como ela conseguia ver algo. – Aquela garota, Abby, me odeia. É compreensível que ela te odeie, mas por que eu?

- Ela não te odeia. – James discordou, olhando para a garota e vendo sua expressão. – Certo, talvez odeie. Mas ela é louca, então... Você não pode esperar um comportamento humano normal de uma pessoa louca. – ele riu da própria piada, fazendo Lily girar os olhos e balançar a cabeça.

- Se ela é tão louca, por que você a namorou? – Lily perguntou, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo.

- Por que teve aquele encontro com Kevin Hildebrand? – ele replicou.

Lily pausou por um momento. Não tinha esperado essa pergunta vinda dele. Enrugou o rosto em concentração. Aquele encontro parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo. Teve que pensar para se lembrar por que tinha saído com ele.

- Por que... Eu estava tentando esquecer meus sentimentos por você. Eu estava tentando me forçar a gostar de outra pessoa. – respondeu honestamente. Ele inclinou a cabeça e ergueu a mão, como quem diz "aí está meu motivo". – Sério? – Lily perguntou desconfiadamente.

- Claro. – falou. Lily estava o olhando de uma maneira que deixava claro sua descrença. – É tão difícil de acreditar? Especialmente no verão passado. Nós voltamos da escola bem na hora que você finalmente tinha parado me odiar. Nós tínhamos conversado algumas vezes, embora rapidamente, que não acabaram com você me falando com o quão me achava repulsivo ou eu te implorando para sair comigo. Eu não sei, Lily, foi uma época confusa. Acredite ou não, eu estava tentando me convencer a desistir de você, de verdade. Esse foi o único motivo pelo qual parei de te chamar para sair. Eu desisti de ter esperanças. Mas só porque eu achava que nunca ia acontecer, isso não mudou a maneira como me sentia por você. Então, eu passei o verão tentando _parar_ de gostar de você. – ele deu de ombros novamente. – Claramente, a maneira que eu fiz isso, não foi a melhor das idéias... Mas foi a motivação, de todo modo.

- Mas, então, você terminou com ela?

- Bem, não sou estúpido. – James disse em voz mais baixa. – Eu sabia que ela era louca. E eu também sabia que não tínhamos futuro. Ela não sabe que sou um bruxo... E eu mencionei que ela é louca. – Lily riu e começou a olhar as decorações, enquanto passava por uma casa que estava completamente coberta de lâmpadas azuis. – Além do mais – James continuou. – Quando decidi que não ia desistir, eu soube que tinha apenas mais um ano para te convencer que valia a pena olhar para mim; e não ia perder nem um pouco desse tempo namorando uma garota que eu não gostava.

- E olha como você conseguiu fazer isso rapidamente! Só demorou três meses. – Lily disse em uma voz animada, como se estivesse comentando uma grande conquista dele.

- Os três meses mais agonizantes da minha vida. – James adicionou, sorrindo.

- Agonizantes? – Lily falou com preocupação, uma ruga aparecendo entre suas sobrancelhas. – Por que agonizantes?

James a olhou como se isso fosso óbvio.

- Sério? Você não sabe? – Lily balançou a cabeça. – Bem, lá estávamos nós nos entendendo melhor do que eu achava possível, e eu ficava pensando 'eu tenho uma chance. Desde que eu não estrague tudo por fazer algo estúpido, eu tenho uma chance'. E por um longo tempo, eu tinha certeza de que você gostava de mim, mas você ficava insistindo que éramos apenas amigos. E, depois do baile de Halloween, que agora eu sei que foi quando você descobriu gostar de mim, eu sentia que cada vez que eu estava mais perto de conseguir o que queria, você se afastava. E sempre era extremo, também. Você não me olhava, nem falava comigo. Você me evitava a todo custo. Era como se eu tivesse feito algo errado, mas não conseguia descobrir o que, nem que minha vida dependesse disso. E foi quando nos beijamos e, sendo justo, nós dois exageramos. – Lily assentiu, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Não tinha idéia de que era isso que passara pela cabeça de James todo esse tempo. – Mas nessa altura, eu estava convencido de que você não gostava de mim e estava pronto para me acostumar a ser apenas seu amigo, se isso significasse voltar a passar o tempo com você. Na verdade, foi Padfoot que me convenceu que eu precisava te contar como eu me sentia... Mas, sim, eu diria que a maior parte foi agonizante. E quando eu achei que você tinha vergonha de mim... Foi horrível, também.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, absorvendo tudo o que ele tinha lhe contado.

- Não sabia que você estava se sentindo assim o tempo todo. Desculpe. – ela deu um passo para mais perto dele, fechando o pouco espaço entre eles, enquanto andavam, e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Ele lhe olhou carinhosamente e beijou sua testa.

- Valeu a pena. – ela sorriu, seu coração batendo mais rápido por um momento, emoções profundas surgindo dentro de si. – Você não precisa se desculpar. – ele afirmou e aumentou um pouco o ritmo da caminhada.

Enquanto caminhavam, ele mostrou vários lugares que costumava brincar durante sua infância. Havia um parquinho coberto de neve há distância, onde ele disse ter acontecido sua primeira lembrança de mágica acidental.

- Eu estava rodando muito rápido no gira-gira e sai voado na direção daquela árvore. Acho que deveria ter quebrado o pescoço, mas eu meio que pulei, como se fosse cheia de penas. Eu falei pra minha mãe que queria tentar de novo, e ela não deixou e me levou pra casa. – ele apontou para uma casa cujo jardim tinha uma rena e um Papai Noel de plástico gigante acenando do telhado, e lhe contou que era ali que seu primeiro melhor amigo morava. Chegaram à casa do final da rua, que tinha um grande Natal de Jesus no jardim e a informou que tinha sido atrás da manjedoura e do celeiro que ele e Sirius tinham se escondido no natal anterior para jogar as bolas de neve.

- Não é bom? – ele perguntou depois de uma hora de caminhada, quando voltaram para a rua dele.

- O que é bom? – perguntou, ainda que estivesse se divertindo tanto que qualquer coisa que ele perguntasse, ela concordaria.

- Isso. – ele respondeu, balançando suas mãos entre eles. – Poder andar de mãos dadas em público.

Ela estava pronta para lhe dar um olhar aborrecido e brigar com ele por mencionar isso quando estavam se divertindo tanto. Mas ao invés disso, respondeu:

- Sim, é. – ele pareceu tão surpreso quanto ela ao ouvir essas palavras saírem de sua boca. – Na verdade, estava pensando nisso mais cedo. Meio que é legal não ter que ficar pensando se tem alguém no mesmo cômodo, antes de ir me sentar com você. E no restaurante noite passada, poder segurar sua mão sob a mesa e deixar você colocar seu braço nos meus ombros, eu gostei. E sabe do que eu _realmente_ gosto? – perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda a olhando espantado com sua súbita explosão de honestidade. – Eu gosto de poder te dar um beijo de boa noite e realmente _ir_ dormir, sem ter que fingir até meia noite e me esgueirar para fora do quarto. Sou uma grande fã disso.

- Ra, ra. – James disse sarcasticamente, embora ainda estivesse sorrindo. – Então, por que apenas não contamos para as pessoas que estamos namorando? – sugeriu.

- James, você prometeu que não ia me pressionar. – ela o lembrou, olhando em seus olhos, implorando.

- Está certa, eu prometi.

- Olha, eu tenho um prazo e agora eu sei qual a sensação de não precisar esconder nosso relacionamento. Apenas... Deixe-me lidar com isso ao meu tempo.

- Certo. – James falou suavemente quando chegaram ao portão da frente da casa dele. – Eu não queria te pressionar. Só estava sugerindo. – antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, uma bola de neve gigante veio do lado esquerdo dele e o acertou do lado da cabeça, o que o fez cambalear. Lily pulou e olhou para sua direita apenas para ver o senhor Potter sorrindo inocentemente, as luvas azuis mais escuras por causa da neve derretida.

- Agora é hora de começar a guerra de bola de neve da família Potter/Black. – Sirius anunciou com sua melhor voz de comentarista profissional. – A guerra começará em cinco minutos. Competidores, se preparem. – James soltou Lily e, imediatamente, ele e Sirius começaram a construir uma barreira entre o lado deles e o outro lado do jardim, onde Davis tinha começado a juntar enormes bolas de neve atrás de um carvalho.

- Vamos lá, querida. – a senhora Potter falou, enganchando seu braço ao de Lily. – As guerras de bola de neve da família Potter não é lugar para as senhoras. É tradição que os homens morram congelados, jogando neve um no outro e é tradição que as mulheres fiquem na varanda aquecida, torcendo pelos meninos. – Lily se sentiu agradecida por isso. Normalmente, não ia querer jogar contra um time com James e Sirius, mas ela não tinha certeza de que queria receber as bolas de neve do senhor Potter. A força que ele tinha usado para acertar James quase o fizera cair.

- Vê como é bom? – a senhora Potter perguntou, enquanto ela e Lily se sentavam no banco da varanda.

Ela estava certa. A varanda tinha sido enfeitiçada para permanecer aquecida, bloqueando o frio. Tinham uma visão perfeita, também. O senhor Potter ainda estava fazendo bolas de neve enormes, sua coleção parecendo mais um morro de neve, passando de seus joelhos. James e Sirius estavam discutindo táticas e desenhando linhas tortas na neve atrás de sua barreira.

- Geralmente, quem ganha essas guerras? – Lily perguntou, pensando que Davis provavelmente ganhava sempre.

- Oh, Davis geralmente tem a liderança. Mas, e eu não sei se você notou isso ou não, James é um pouco competitivo... Então, quando ele começa a parecer derrotado, Davis pega um pouco mais leve. Suponho que você possa dizer que o _deixa_ ganhar, mas nós escolhemos ver isso mais como uma maneira de alimentar sua auto estima. – ela deu uma piscadela para Lily, checou seu relógio e gritou: - QUE COMECE O JOGO!

Lily observou quando as primeiras bolas de neve começaram a voar, James e Sirius sendo atingidos com uma força impressionante pelo Senhor Potter. Entretanto, a rapidez dos garotos parecia ter pegado o senhor Potter de surpresa já que ele também tinha sido atingido algumas vezes.

- Então, essa 'maneira de alimentar a auto estima dele' tem acontecido há quanto tempo? – Lily perguntou, divertida.

- Desde o começo. – a senhora Potter respondeu desavergonhadamente. – Acho que dá para falar que ele é nosso ponto fraco. – parou e piscou para Lily mais uma vez. – Que pai não tem seu filho como ponto fraco? E Davis e eu tínhamos deixado de ter esperanças de ter filhos anos antes de termos James, então naturalmente o mimamos um pouco. Mas foi feito por amor. – Lily não disse nada, mas absorveu o que a senhora Potter estava falando. Isso explicava bastante sobre quem James era. Explicava por que quando eles foram para Hogwarts, ele parecia ter tudo. Explicava seu ar confiante e a arrogância. Também explicava porque ele tinha superado a horrível fase que tivera. – Que é o motivo de estarmos tão felizes que você esteja aqui, querida. – a senhor Potter falou, tirando Lily de seus pensamentos.

- O que quer dizer? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- Acho que eu nunca vi James tão feliz quanto agora... Quando ele está com você. – Lily ficou em silêncio, atordoada. O quer que fosse que estivesse esperando, não era isso. A Senhora Potter lhe deu um olhar de quem sabe das coisas. – Quero dizer, nós duas sabemos que ele é o tipo de pessoa feliz e despreocupada. Não há muita coisa que pode fazê-los parar de sorrir. Mas... É difícil de explicar, mas há algo diferente.

Lily abriu a boca e a fechou novamente, incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa para fazer, enquanto observava James ser atingido.

- Davis e eu estávamos falando sobre isso noite passada e ele concorda comigo. Nós o vimos com namoradas antes... Várias vezes...

- Abby... – Lily interrompeu.

- Ah, você conheceu a Abby. – a senhora Potter falou, mandando um olhar cheio de significado na direção de Lily. – Sim, ela foi o agosto de James. Que pequena aventura ela foi... Mas a questão de todas as outras namoradas dele, era que parecia que ele as usava para passar o tempo. Ele sentia que era algo que ele era suposto a fazer, então ele fazia. Não estou dizendo que ele nunca sentiu _nada_ por essas garotas, mas nunca o vimos olhar para alguém da maneira que ele olha para você. E ele apenas... Eu não sei, ele emana felicidade. É quase como se estivesse irradiando dele. – a senhora Potter explicou, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

Lily torceu as mãos uma na outra.

- Provavelmente é circunstancial. – Lily murmurou quietamente. – Várias coisas estão dando certo para ele nesse momento.

- Mas não é... Essa é a questão. _Essa_ é a diferença. – a senhora Potter argüiu, a expressão em seu rosto sugerindo que ela ia insistir nisso. – Essa não é uma felicidade que vem das coisas acontecendo ao redor dele. Está vindo de dentro. Ele parece satisfeito. Como se tudo mais no mundo pudesse dar errado e dificilmente ele notaria. E é por sua causa.

Lily se remexeu um pouco em seu lugar. Mais uma vez, se viu sem palavras. Observou a guerra de bolas de neve quietamente, tentando absorver tudo o que a senhora Potter tinha dito. Parte disso a fazia se sentir maravilhosa. Não duvidava dos sentimentos de James por si, mas era bom ouvir que a mãe dele também tinha notado isso. Mas a parte dela que, inexplicavelmente, ainda temia o dia em que o relacionamento ia terminar, odiava ouvir que ele ia sair tão severamente ferido quanto ela quando acontecesse.

A guerra de bola de neve ficou mais divertida conforme o tempo passou. James estava tentando criar algum tipo de distração para que Sirius pudesse encontrar um ângulo melhor para acertar o Senhor Potter. Em sua tentativa de fazer isso, tentou parar abruptamente e correr na direção oposta, mas seu pé escorregou, o fazendo cair com um baque surdo no chão, momentos antes de uma enorme bola de neve o acertar no estômago. Ele estava rindo e tentando se arrastar para trás de sua barreira de neve, mais bolas de neve voando em sua direção, seu pé ainda se arrastado na neve. Ele olhou para Lily, seus olhos brilhando, enviando uma onda de emoções por seu corpo.

- Ele também me faz bastante feliz. – Lily finalmente respondeu quietamente, mantendo os olhos em suas mãos por alguns momentos, antes de erguer os olhos, apenas para ver a senhora Potter a olhando com uma expressão materna. – Mais feliz do que eu achei ser possível.

Arie esticou a mão e segurou a de Lily. O gesto foi quase demais para Lily agüentar. Por um lado, significava bastante ter sido tão aceita pela mãe de James. E por outro lado, o gesto fez Lily dolorosamente se lembrar de sua mãe.

Conversaram pelo resto da guerra, a conversa ocasionalmente sendo interrompida para torcerem pelos garotos. Após quase duas horas sendo o alvo do senhor Potter, James e Sirius finalmente admitiram derrota.

James subiu os degraus até a varanda e passou um braço ao redor de Lily, que estava sorrindo para ele.

- Estou um pouco envergonhado que você tenha visto a primeira vez que perdemos... Ou, acho que eu devia dizer: a primeira vez que o papai não nos deixou ganhar. – Davis, que estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, fingiu não ter idéia do que James estava falando. – Sim, pai, estou ciente de que você nos deixa ganhar todos os anos. Não sou estúpido.

A família entrou na casa.

- Você está nojento. – Lily ressaltou, torcendo o nariz e empurrando James.

- Sim, bem, eu tive meu traseiro chutado por duas horas, não foi? Provavelmente, você também estaria bastante nojenta se tivesse suportado a humilhação que acabei de enfrentar.

- Duvido. – Lily provocou.

- Oh, mesmo? – James perguntou, lhe estudando cuidadosamente. – Você acha isso, huh? – ela assentiu e, então, ele colocou as mãos no cabelo e começou a chacoalhá-lo para tirar o resto de neve deles e jogá-los em Lily.

- Certo! CERTO! – ela guinchou entre risadas. – Eu estaria nojenta! Pare! Isso é tão nojento!

James parou, mas a puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Você gosta desse suor, querida? Hmm? – ela estava tentando se afastar dele, mas ele a estava abraçando com força, esfregando a bochecha na testa dela, deixando uma trilha de suor. Ela fez uma careta, mas continuou rindo, o que combinado com a força que ele estava usando para abraçá-la, tornou difícil respirar. Ele a soltou, rindo, enquanto ela puxava o ar e o bateu divertidamente no estômago.

A tarde foi bastante relaxada. James, Sirius e Davis tomaram banho e, então, todos se sentaram na sala de estar, conversando e rindo. Houve bastante comentários sobre as decorações horríveis que tinham visto, e a coisa mais idiota que James e Sirius tinham tentando durante a guerra de bola de neve. Por volta das cinco horas, Lily começou a cochilar com a cabeça repousada no braço do sofá.

A Senhora Potter a acordou uma hora mais tarde anunciando o jantar.

O jantar, em si, fora adorável. A mesa estava arrumada perfeitamente e cada prato de natal imaginável tinha sido preparado. Aconteceram várias piadas e provocações e a senhora Potter fez cada um na mesa falar uma coisa pela qual eram gratos.

Quando o jantar terminou, todos os garotos gemeram quando a senhora Potter pegou sua máquina fotográfica.

- É tradição. – ela afirmou como se isso encerrasse o assunto. Quietamente, Lily saiu da foto. – E, senhorita Evans, o que exatamente você acha que está fazendo? – Arie perguntou quando notou o que Lily tinha feito.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- É uma foto de família... Eu não sou família.

- Você é família neste natal; agora, volte para o lado de James. Não vou aceitar 'não' como resposta. – ficou teimosamente parada atrás de sua cama, esperando Lily se mover. Quando finalmente desistiu e parou ao lado de James (que estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho em esconder o sorriso), a senhora Potter sorriu e pegou sua varinha. Fez a câmera levitar à altura dos olhos e parou na frente de seu marido. – Um... Dois... Três. – falou animadamente, antes de balançar sua varinha. Todos ouviram o obturador. – Vou revelar e, então, poderemos mexer naqueles presentes.

O Senhor Potter pegou sua varinha e a balançou na direção dos pratos na cozinha e Lily os observou quando eles começaram a se lavar sozinhos. Caminharam para a sala de estar onde a árvore, brilhantemente iluminada ao lado da janela, estava esperando com os presentes empilhado aos seus pés. O Senhor Potter se sentou no sofá de dois lugares, enquanto Sirius, James e Lily ocupavam o outro sofá. Aparentemente, a senhora Potter demorou mais que o usual, por que James, que estava começando a ficar ansioso, se levantou e, do corredor, gritou para sua mãe se apressar.

Ela finalmente voltou com um pequeno embrulho pardo nas mãos, que colocou delicadamente sob a árvore.

- Esqueci que tinha mais um presente para embrulhar. – explicou enviando um olhar cúmplice para seu marido.

Lily gostava da maneira como os Potter lidavam com o natal. O senhor Potter distribuía os presentes um de cada vez, todos observando enquanto alguém abria um presente. Então, com o presente abeto, quem o recebera se levantava e abraçava quem lhe dera o presente. Era bastante pessoal e cheio de gratidão. Além do mais, Lily gostava de ver o que os outros tinham ganhado.

James tinha acabado de abrir uma caixa com vestes de galas novas e estava agradecendo sua mãe, quando o senhor Potter passou uma caixa para Lily. Isso a surpreendeu já que ela já tinha aberto os presentes de Jenna, Mary e Sirius. Olhou para o cartão e se virou para James.

- Você jurou que não ia comprar nada pra mim! – acusou.

- O fato de que você acreditou nisso apenas mostra o quanto você não me conhece. – ele respondeu, um sorriso ávido em seu rosto. – Agora, vamos apenas fingir que já passamos pela parte onde você fica irritada comigo por fazer algo que você me disse para não fazer, e abra seu presente.

Ela girou os olhos, mas rasgou o papel apenas para encontrar três caixas de penas açucaradas. Começou a rir.

- Minhas favoritas! – exclamou. – Obrigada. – se inclinou e o beijou rapidamente, corando por ter feito isso na frente dos pais dele.

- De nada. Deve ser o bastante para durar outros dois semestres de História da Magia. – Lily riu de novo e colocou seus doces perto de seus outros presentes.

Em seguida, a senhora Potter recebeu um lindo par de brincos de pérolas do Senhor Potter e James ganhou um par de ingressos para o jogo dos Tornadoes no verão.

Sirius recebeu o próximo presente. Lily assistiu ansiosamente enquanto ele rasgava o papel e começava a sorrir como um maluco.

- Uau! Obrigado, Lily! – era um grande estoque de bombas de bosta, fanged Frisbees¹ e outros itens proibidos da Zonko's. – Eu estava quase sem stink pellets²!

- Mas tem uma condição. – Lily o interrompeu. – Você não pode usar as bombas de bosta em qualquer cômodo em que eu esteja ou logo estarei. E se você for pego com essas coisas, nós não nos conhecemos. – ele riu e concordou, erguendo-se para dar a volta no sofá e a abraçar.

O próximo presente de James era uma caixa pequena.

- Para: James, de... De: Lexi. – ele leu, uma expressão de confusão em seu rosto. Ele olhou para Lily, que não estava mais sorrindo, mas estava olhando para o embrulho com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Eu me sinto mal, não comprei nada para ela.

- Veja o que é, antes de começar a se sentir mal. – Sirius murmurou, ganhando um olhar reprovador da senhora Potter.

Cuidadosamente, James tirou o papel, revelando uma cápsula de plástico, que tinha um Pomo de Ouro autografado. Lily não reconheceu o nome, mas assumiu que era algo grande, baseando nas reações de Davis e Sirius. James, por sua parte, embora obviamente satisfeito com o presente, simplesmente disse:

- Preciso me lembrar de agradecê-la quando voltarmos... E, talvez, comprar um presente e mentir sobre ele ter se perdido no correio.

O estômago de Lily se revirou. Lexi tinha dado um Pomo de Ouro autografado para ele. Seu presente não se comparava a isso. Seu presente era estúpido em comparação.

Mas antes que tivesse muito tempo de pensar nisso, o senhor Potter lhe passou outro embrulho, muito menor do que o último que tinha recebido. Pegou o cartão e se voltou para James.

- Não pude resistir. – ele falou com um sorriso, embora fosse claro que estava mais preocupado com qual seria sua reação a esse presente. Era uma caixa longa e fina e Lily a abriu tremulamente. O papel revelou uma caixa de veludo com o logo da Traposbelo. Olhou para James novamente, antes de abrir a caixa. Seu coração pareceu parar em seu peito. Dentro da caixa estava uma linda pulseira, muito mais refinada do que qualquer coisa que já tivera antes. Havia três, aparentemente simples, fios de prata, que se inclinavam e torciam em um design complicado e em todos os lugares em que se entrelaçavam, havia um diamante.

Olhou para James, sem palavras. Ele a estava observando apreensivamente com um sorriso cauteloso.

- Você gostou? – finalmente perguntou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. Ela assentiu, ainda incapaz de se lembrar de qualquer palavra que pudessem ajudá-la a se expressar. – Eu sei que você disse que não queria presentes, mas quando eu vi, precisei comprar pra você. Sei que você acha muito refinado... – ele falou rapidamente, tirando a pulseira da caixa e a colocando em seu pulso.

- Muito refinada. – Lily falou, finalmente conseguindo produzir um som. – Refinada demais. – repetiu. – Você não precisava...

- Eu sei que não _precisava_. – ele interrompeu. – Eu _quis_.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou, olhando para a delicada jóia em seu braço. – Eu amei. – sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo novamente, um pouco mais longamente dessa vez, embora ainda tenha sido rápido.

Sua cabeça ainda estava rodando quando o senhor Potter passou para James o presente que ela tinha comprado para ele e, de repente, a surpresa que tinha sentido com seu presente sumiu para ser substituída por vergonha pelo que tinha lhe dado.

- Para: James, de: Lily. – ele a olhou. – E você disse que não ia comprar nada pra mim.

- Oh... Não é grande coisa. Só um presente baratinho. Nada como isso. – ela falou, gesticulando para seu pulso. Ele lhe olhou duramente, mas não disse nada. Ele rasgou o papel e abriu o topo da enorme caixa. Ele começou a rir e tirou um par de patins de gelo, levemente usados.

- Só achei – Lily começou em defesa de seu presente. – Talvez, se você pudesse treinar um pouco, nós poderíamos ir patinar sem cair tanto.

James estava sorrindo carinhosamente para ela. Ele sabia que ela achava que o presente era estúpido, mas significava muito para ele. Aquele primeiro encontro tinha sido um dos melhores dias de sua vida.

- É ótimo.

Ela sorriu embaraçada, mas encorajada por sua reação.

- E olha, são patins para jogar hockey, então não tem ponta para prender. – explicou, apontando para a ponta da lâmina. James riu, antes de fuçar dentro da caixa e tirar um envelope cheio.

- O que é isso? – perguntou.

- Oh... – Lily murmurou, seu rosto ficando vermelho. – Bem, toda sua tagarelice sobre tradições, me lembrou de uma minha. Na família Evans, nós escrevemos cartas para... Erm... As pessoas importantes e as colocamos no presente. E... Sei lá... Eu só estava pensando que você meio que é minha única... 'Pessoa importante'. Então, eu escrevi uma carta pra você. – James estava sorrindo, uma emoção brilhando em seus olhos que ela não conseguiu reconhecer.

- Posso ler? – pediu.

Lily assentiu timidamente.

- Mas não em voz alta... Por favor. Ficaria muito embaraçada.

James abriu o envelope de pergaminho, enquanto os Potter davam seu presente para Sirius, e começou a ler. Lily o observou pelo canto dos olhos, tentando calcular sua reação. Tinha passado bastante tempo pensando nas palavras certas para a carta e ainda mais tempo se convencendo a _realmente_ colocá-la na caixa.

"_Querido James",_ ele leu silenciosamente. _"Eu queria lhe agradecer por me convidar para passar o natal com sua família. Está sendo ótimo e estou me divertindo mais do que me divertiria se houvesse ficado no castelo, sozinha. Você estava certo. Surpresa, surpresa._

_A finalidade desta carta é lhe falar o quanto você é importante para mim. Estou sentada aqui há um bom tempo, tentando encontrar a maneira perfeita de explicar meus sentimentos por você, mas não encontro as palavras. Nada parece forte o bastante. Como eu já lhe disse esse ano, você é meu melhor amigo. Quando eu ouço algo animador, você é a primeira pessoa a quem quero contar. Quando estou chateada, são para seus braços que quero correr. Sempre que tenho um segredo para divulgar, você é a pessoa em quem mais confio para guardá-lo. E sempre que quero passar o tempo com alguém, você é a primeira pessoa por quem procuro. Você é meu melhor amigo. Mas também é mais que isso. Eu não achava que sentimentos como este existisse de verdade até te conhecer. As pessoas sempre dizem que a vida real não é como os contos de fadas; que encontrar alguém que te faça se sentir perfeita com um olhar, boba com um sorriso, ou alguém que te faça derreter com um beijo, é impossível. Mas acho que essas pessoas estão erradas. Claramente, elas não te conhecem. Eu sei que nunca poderei fazer algo bom o bastante para merecer tudo o que você já me deu. Você significa mais para mim, do que achei ser possível e, em apenas alguns poucos meses, meus sentimentos por você ficaram mais fortes do que eu poderia sonhar possível._

_Feliz natal, James."_

Lily o observava abertamente agora, enquanto ele dobrava a carta e a colocava de volta na caixa. Ele não sabia que seus pais estavam observando e parecia não se importar nem um pouco com Sirius os encarando. Pigarreou e engoliu em seco, antes de olhar profundamente naqueles olhos verdes brilhantes que adorava.

- Obrigado. – murmurou, sua voz baixa e rouca. Estava ciente da rouquidão em sua voz e que isso deixava claro a emoção que sentia. Sabia que tinha deixado sua guarda baixa e que tudo o que sentia por ela estava claro em seu rosto para quem quisesse ver, mas não se importava.

- Eu sei que não é um pomo de ouro autografado, mas... – ela começou, seus olhos indo pousar em suas mãos.

James balançou a cabeça para silenciá-la.

- Esse, - falou, indicando a carta. – é, possivelmente, o melhor presente que alguém já me deu. – ela olhou em seus olhos e soube que ele estava sendo sincero. Era evidente. Suas palavras o tinham balançado e ela estava satisfeita. Muito frequentemente, sentia que era ele quem a seguia. Era sempre ele tendo que fazer a primeira confissão para criar seu relacionamento e mantê-lo vivo. Estava na hora de ela retribuir um pouco disso.

- Melhor do que os ingressos para os Tornadoes? – Sirius se intrometeu, fazendo Lily pular. Todos riram, o momento perdido, mas Lily notou que James pegou sua mão e a segurou afetuosamente, ocasionalmente correndo os dedos por seu cabelo.

- E agora, nosso presente pra Lily. – Davis disse, pegando o pequeno embrulho que a senhora Potter tinha trazido do quarto mais cedo e o ofereceu a Lily.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca abriu em choque. Balançou a cabeça e implorou:

- Não, isso é demais. Eu não comprei nada para vocês e vocês já estão me deixando ficar aqui. Isso é presente o bastante.

- Oh, honestamente, querida, não é grande coisa. – a senhora Potter retorquiu e seu marido se sentou ao seu lado, passando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros.

- Bem, posso lhe comprar algo mais tarde, então? – Lily perguntou. Estava mortificada que os pais de James tivessem lhe dado um presente quando ela sequer tinha pensado em comprar algo para eles. Isso devia ser horrível para sua imagem.

- Não, não seja ridícula. Apenas abra. Não é nada demais, de verdade.

Lily suspirou e olhou para James, que estava lhe dando um sorriso encorajador. Abriu o papel do presente e encontrou uma moldura prateada simples, com a foto já colocada em seu lugar. O retrato de família. Lá estava ela, sorrindo e acenando timidamente do lado de James, Sirius Arie e Davis. Lily ergueu os olhos, sorrindo. Tanto Arie e Davis estavam lhe observando com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

- É maravilhoso. Obrigada. – falou roucamente e se ergueu, encontrando com Arie no meio da sala e a abraçando fortemente.

- De nada, querida. – murmurou no ouvido de Lily. – E eu também revelei da maneira trouxa, caso você queira uma foto imóvel; está atrás da que se move. – Lily riu e assentiu, temendo que abrir sua boca, fosse liberar suas lágrimas.

Davis estava esperando atrás de sua esposa e também puxou Lily para um abraço. Seus braços eram fortes como os de James e, brevemente, sentiu a proteção de um pai mais uma vez.

Lily fungou e se sentou no sofá ao lado de James mais uma vez, se sentindo mais satisfeita e mais completa do que há algum tempo.

- Todos já receberam, então. Feliz natal. – Davis falou, se erguendo e se espreguiçando.

- Pai, ainda tem um lá. – James apontou. – Está bem atrás da árvore.

- Oh, e tem mesmo. – ele o pegou e olhou o cartão e, para o horror de Lily, o passou para ela.

Imediatamente, ela se virou para olhar acusatoriamente para James.

- Você não fez isso. – explodiu.

Mas os olhos dele eram inocentes.

- Não fui eu. – ele repetiu.

Ela olhou para a caixa que não estava muito bem embrulhada, procurando pelo cartão. Encontrou o pequeno cartão preso em cima da caixa e leu em voz alta:

- Para: Lily, de: Petúnia. – olhou novamente para James, que parecia tão confuso quanto ela se sentia. – Por que ela me mandaria algo? – perguntou, mais para si mesma do que qualquer outra pessoa. Soltou o cartão, e viu que havia algo escrito na parte de trás. – 'Encontrei isso quando estava limpando a casa da mamãe e do papai. Já estava endereçado a você, então achei melhor lhe enviar'.

Lily olhou para o presente como se esperasse que ele fosse explodir. Um sentimento de agouro e medo a preencheu. Não sabia por que, mas sabia que não ia querer abrir esse presente. Mas todos estavam a olhando e provavelmente achariam estranho se ela apenas se erguesse e jogasse o presente pela janela, sem abri-lo.

_Nada de bom pode sair disso_, pensou, abrindo a caixa. Quando viu o que tinha dentro, congelou. Seu coração parecia estar batendo duas vezes mais rápido que o normal e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que ele tinha parado.

- O que é? – James perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação.

- É... Uh... Agulhas de crochê, um livro de instruções e um pouco de lã... E uma carta. – Lily respondeu, sua voz falhando várias vezes. Olhou para James, que ainda estava confuso com o significado do presente. – Desde que eu comecei Hogwarts, - Lily explicou, sua voz ainda trêmula. – eu voltava para casa no verão e ficava entediada, porque não podia fazer magia, então sempre decidia tentar algum passatempo trouxa. Se eu não tivesse desistido antes de as aulas começarem de novo, certamente desistia quando chegava ao castelo. Como brincadeira, mamãe saia e comprava todas as coisas relacionadas com meu passatempo e me dava de natal. Acho que ela já tinha comprado isso quando...

James assentiu e, subconscientemente, Lily estava ciente do quão quietos e parados todos os outros estavam.

- O que diz a carta? – ele perguntou.

Lily abriu a carta, mas, como James, a leu silenciosamente.

_Querida Lily,_

_Feliz natal, docinho. Não acredito que você já está quase terminando a escola e é quase uma bruxa maior de idade. Seu pai e eu estamos tão orgulhosos de você. De vez em quando, ainda achamos estranho que nosso anjo seja uma bruxa de verdade e o quão estranho isso soa, mas nós sabemos que você irá fazer coisas incríveis._

_Seu pai está lendo por cima do meu ombro e me falando pra guardar as coisas bobas para sua festa de formatura. Suponho que ele esteja certo. Mas nós te amamos. Talvez, agora que você está quase terminando a escola, você consiga fazer um pouco de crochê. Improvável, eu sei, mas vai saber. Talvez você aprenda e quando tiver seu primeiro filho, nós possamos nos sentar juntas e costurar alguns macacões para ele ou ela, ou talvez um chapeuzinho. E, ei, já que você vai ser maior de idade, você finalmente pode me ensinar a fazer aquela poção para não envelhecer!_

_Nós estamos orgulhosos de você, querida! Não importa o quão velha você fique ou o que esteja acontecendo em sua vida, sempre se lembre que nós te amamos mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo._

_Eu te amo, anjo._

_Amor,_

_Mãe._

As mãos de Lily estavam tremendo, o papel sendo amassado sob seus dedos. Lágrimas estavam cutucando os cantos de seus olhos. Não queria chorar aqui. Não na frente de todo mundo. E sabia que, dessa vez, seria um choro dos grandes. O buraco em seu peito, que finalmente estava começando a cicatrizar, tinha sido dolorosamente aberto novamente.

Sem uma palavra, Lily começou a juntar seus presentes em uma pilha para levá-los para seu quarto.

- Lily? – James chamou, sua voz cuidadosa, mas cheia de preocupação.

Ela o olhou, a preocupação em seus olhos sendo quase o bastante para levá-la ao limite.

- Estou realmente cansada. A marcha foi cansativa. Acho que vou me deitar agora, se não tiver problema. – mesmo ela podia ouvir o quão vazia sua voz soara e pela expressão no rosto dos outros, assumiu que eles também notaram. – Obrigada por esse natal maravilhoso. Boa noite.

Ouviu todos murmurarem uma resposta. Queria correr até seu quarto, mas não parecia ser capaz de forçar suas pernas a se moverem. Seu corpo parecia vazio, seu peito oco. Arrumou-se para deitar como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Colocou o pijama. Mas quando se sentou na ponta da cama, pegou a carta novamente. A letra de sua mãe... As palavras de sua mãe. Fazendo planos para um futuro que não era mais possível. Dor apareceu dentro de si. Não dor física. Com isso ela podia lidar. A dor física seria bem vinda em comparação ao que estava experimentando no momento. Estava cara a cara com uma realidade que vinha evitando há meses. Era como se ondas e ondas de verdade insistissem em acertá-la, dolorosamente derrubando-a. Toda vez que começava a se controlar novamente, outra onda de dor a atingia e a puxava novamente. Era como ser pega no oceano. Como era suposta a sobreviver?

O resto do grupo permaneceu acordado e sentado na sala de estar por mais uma hora. Ninguém falou sobre o que tinha acontecido e ninguém disse nada quando James parecia distante. A conversa pareceu forçada já que todos estavam preocupados e se perguntando o que Lily estava fazendo ou pensando no momento.

James ficou aliviado quando seus pais desejaram boa noite. Preparou-se para a cama e informou Sirius que ia ver como Lily estava. Sirius não ter sido rude ou feito qualquer insinuação quando James o informou disso, era um sinal de quão séria era a situação. Não havia como ele conseguir dormir com a lembrança da expressão no rosto dela enquanto lia a carta. Ele sabia que ela estava magoada e não conseguia agüentar isso.

Colocou o ouvido na porta do quarto dela. Não queria bater e acordá-la caso ela tivesse sido capaz de adormecer. Sabia que ela não vinha dormindo bem. As bolsas sob seus olhos a entregavam. Mas a ouviu fungar e não se sentiu culpado por bater suavemente na porta.

- Pode entrar. – ela falou, a voz fraca e quebrada, mas não mais vazia. Ele podia ouvir a dor em sua voz e a maneira que ela estava tentando parecer bem. James podia ver que ela estivera chorando. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, suas bochechas brilhantes com as lágrimas. Havia alguns lenços usados no chão, ao redor dos pés dela. – Ei. – ela murmurou como cumprimento, seus olhos magoados o ferindo como uma faca.

- Ei. – respondeu, surpreso pelo comportamento calmo dela.

- Achei que você viria logo. – falou, fungando novamente, enquanto James entrava no quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si. Tentativamente, se sentou ao lado dela na ponta da cama. Ela estava com a carta presa em suas mãos. Ele não disse nada por um momento e, enquanto ficou sentado lá, ela começou a chorar novamente. Lágrimas estavam correndo por suas bochechas novamente e suas mãos tremiam violentamente. Ela estava desesperadamente tentando se controlar, mas não estava funcionando. – Que tipo de pessoa faz isso? – murmurou, raiva misturada à dor. Sua voz estava aguda e falhando. – Por que ela sequer faria isso?

- Sua mãe?

- Não! – Lily choramingou. – Petúnia! Por que ela me mandou isso?

- Talvez ela tenha achado que você fosse gostar. Talvez, achou que isso te ajudaria a superar. – James especulou, embora com tudo o que tinha ouvido sobre Petúnia, duvidava que qualquer uma dessas opções fosse verdade.

Aparentemente, Lily concordava com seus pensamentos. Ela bufou raivosamente e jogou a carta no chão, com os lenços.

- Hah! Petúnia não teria me enviado isso se achasse que ia me _ajudar_. Ela sabia que ia me machucar. Sabia que ia fazer isso comigo e mandou do mesmo jeito. – as lágrimas estavam correndo mais rápido agora e estava respirando fundo entre as palavras. James não sabia realmente o que fazer. Não havia nada que ele pudesse falar que a faria se sentir melhor. Então, fez a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar; passou o braço ao redor dela e a puxou para perto. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, chorando com mais vontade agora.

- Estou tão brava comigo mesma. – se censurou, impacientemente secando as bochechas.

- O quê? – James perguntou, a olhando chocado. – Por quê?

Ela o olhou, aqueles olhos verdes molhados tão cheios de dor que James também a sentiu.

- Por que... Eu prometi a mim mesma que não ia ficar chateada. – ela explicou, embora James não achasse que ela estivesse fazendo muito sentido. – Eu sabia o quanto eu estar aqui significa para você e não queria estragar seu natal, ficando chateada o tempo todo. E eu acho que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho... E aí _isso_ aconteceu e agora estou destruindo seu natal... – tagarelou.

- Lily! – James disse impetuosamente, se virando na cama, de modo que conseguisse olhar mais diretamente no rosto dela para dar mais ênfase ao que ia falar. – Você não está arruinando meu natal por que está chateada com algo que você _deveria_ estar chateada. – ele acariciou seu cabelo suavemente e envolveu sua bochecha com a mão. – Não tem problema estar chateada. Não tem problema querer que eles estivessem aqui.

O lábio inferior dela tremeu e ela se jogou nos braços dele, os soluços escapando agora.

- Sinto tanto a falta deles. – chorou, sua voz abafada pela camiseta dele. – Não é justo...

O abraço era tão familiar, a situação tão parecida, que Lily se lembrou da situação similar em que se viu naquele semestre. Estava pendurada em James tão fortemente e os braços dele estavam firmes ao seu redor, mantendo-a perto. Ela precisou segurá-lo fortemente. Temia que, se o soltasse, iria afundar e nunca conseguiria se recuperar. Mas ao contrário da última vez, não havia negação nem raiva. Havia aceitação e um pouco menos de dor. Sabia que ele estava ali e, embora isso não melhorasse a situação, a confortava. Ele não disse nada por um longo tempo, permitindo que ela chorasse. Ele sabia que não havia nada a ser feito, que tudo o que podia fazer era a abraçar e desejar tomar as dores dela para si. Dessa vez, ela não sentiu a vergonha que aconteceu na última vez. Sabia que ele estava ali por que queria estar, não por causa de algum tipo estranho de obrigação que ele sentia.

O abraçou apertadamente até não conseguir mais chorar. Ainda se sentia triste, mas o choro tinha acabado. Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso fraco quando ela se afastou do abraço. Quase não conseguir retornar, mas tentou o máximo possível.

- Desculpe, estou nojenta. – murmurou, pegando um lenço e secando o nariz fracamente. Tentou secar suas bochechas com a manga de sua blusa, mas antes que conseguisse, James pegou seu rosto nas mãos e a beijou lentamente. Não foi terrivelmente longo, mas doce e apaixonado, exatamente o que Lily precisava.

- Você nunca vai estar 'nojenta' pra mim. – ele disse suavemente e, ao invés de girar os olhos para ele, como normalmente faria, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi olhá-lo e acreditar nele. Depois de um longo momento, ele se afastou. – Vai ficar bem agora? Não vou conseguir dormir se achar que você está aqui, chorando de novo.

Ela assentiu, embora a idéia de James partir tivesse feito seu coração bater desconfortavelmente. O único motivo para ter estado bem neste natal era por que James estava perto. O que aconteceria se ele partisse? Seu estômago se apertou quando ele se levantou e, antes que notasse o que estava fazendo, ela segurou a mão dele, mantendo-o no lugar. James a olhou inquisitivamente, seus olhos marrons cansados brilhando por trás dos óculos.

- Não vá. – murmurou, pedinte. Ele pareceu surpreso por um momento e, então, indeciso. Ela sabia que ele queria ficar, isso era claro. Mas a parte nobre dele estava resistindo e ela podia ver que estava ganhando. Então, antes que ele tivesse a chance de recusar, falou rapidamente: - Não acho que vou conseguir dormir sem você. Não posso ficar sozinha agora.

E isso deu conta do recado. O desespero em sua voz, combinado com a necessidade em seus olhos, o balançaram. Ele assentiu e deu a volta na cama.

- Eu vou me deitar, certo?

- Tipicamente, é isso o que as pessoas fazem na cama. – falou, a tristeza em sua voz acabando com o sarcasmo. Aninhou-se sob os cobertores, esperando por ele.

James hesitou por um momento, se balançando nos calcanhares.

- Você quer que eu durma por cima dos cobertores? Isso te deixaria mais confortável?

Lily balançou a cabeça, maravilhada com o quanto ele podia ser gentil mesmo quando ele sabia que nada ia acontecer.

- Não seja estúpido. O único motivo pelo qual você deveria dormir sobre os cobertores, é se você estiver planejando tirar vantagem do meu estado extremamente vulnerável. – ele ainda não se moveu. – Você está planejando tirar vantagem do meu estado extremamente vulnerável?

- Não. – respondeu.

- Então, vem. – ele suspirou e se deitou sob os cobertores, tomando o cuidado de deixar um bom espaço entre ele e Lily. Ele tirou os óculos e apontou a varinha para as velas no quarto, apagando-as. Eles ficaram deitados no escuro, James se sentindo embaraçado e Lily se sentindo vazia. Havia um pouco de luz entrando pela janela, vinda de uma luminária do final da rua. Ela conseguia ver o perfil dele e sabia que ele ainda estava com os olhos abertos, olhando para o teto. Sentiu-se um pouco divertida com o embaraço dele, mas não o pressionou. Apenas tê-lo no mesmo cômodo lhe era o bastante.

Mas enquanto estava deitada, memórias começaram a atacá-la: memórias de natais passados, pensamentos de natais que não aconteceriam, lembranças das tentativas vãs de sua mãe lhe ensinar a costurar. Lágrimas voltaram a seus olhos e ela sentiu a familiar sensação de estar se afogando. Não queria mais sentir isso.

- James. – murmurou com a voz tremula. Sentiu a cama se mexer um pouco quando ele se virou em sua direção e, cegamente, procurou pela mão dele. Encontrou-a rapidamente, sob os lençóis e em algum lugar entre seus corpos. Só esse pequeno contato a fez se sentir melhor, segura.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, preocupação preenchendo sua voz.

- Você pode apenas... Me abraçar até eu dormir? – perguntou, se movendo para perto dele.

- Sim, claro. – ele disse depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. O ouviu se mover em sua direção e o sentiu passar um braço ao redor de suas costas.

E tão naturalmente quanto todo o resto em seu relacionamento, eles descobriram que deitar abraçados também o era. Ela se acomodou um pouco abaixo dos ombros dele, sua cabeça descansado no peito dele e seu braço rodeando-lhe a cintura. Os braços dele a circularam completamente, apertando-a fortemente contra seu corpo. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram sob os cobertores. Instantaneamente, ela se sentiu melhor, como se pudesse respirar mais facilmente. Se pudesse ficar nessa posição pelo resto de sua vida, nada de ruim poderia acontecer novamente.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Eu não tenho idéia de como isso tenha sido traduzido nos livros, por isso deixei no nome original. Pelo que eu achei na internet, é tipo um negócio parecido com um frisbees, só que verde e cercado por dentes.

² Também não tenho idéia de qual foi a tradução dada à esse logro. Sua função é similar à da bomba de bosta.

**-x-**

**N/T: **Aí está mais um capítulo enorme! E não pensem que o natal acaba aí, ele irá continuar no próximo capítulo.

Desculpem a demora para terminar e postar esse capítulo, fui influenciada por um vício recém descoberto em Doctor Who, que me manteve ocupada por um bom tempo. Enfim.

Comentem se acharem que esse capítulo merece! (;


	15. O Primeiro Segredo, Parte IV

**Capítulo 15**

**O Primeiro Segredo, Parte IV: O Primeiro Natal, Parte 2.**

Lily piscou sonolentamente, os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela janela e atingindo seus olhos. Fechou-os apertadamente e esticou as pernas, um grunhido sonolento escapando de algum lugar do fundo de sua garganta. Quando suas panturrilhas fizeram contato com outro par de pernas, a percepção de seus arredores lentamente apareceu em sua mente. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas com as de James sob os cobertores. Seus corpos estavam virados para o outro, sua cabeça descansando no peito dele, sob seu queixo. Um de seus braços estava fracamente esticado sobre a cintura dele, enquanto os dele estavam ao seu redor, mantendo-a perto. O peito dele estava subindo e descendo lentamente, gentilmente pressionando sua bochecha.

Afastou-se levemente e, virando o pescoço, conseguiu uma visão de seu rosto. Não pôde evitar sorrir e olhar para ele. Seu cabelo, se possível, parecia mais bagunçado que o normal. Sua boca estava entreaberta e ela conseguia ouvir sua respiração suave. Nunca o tinha visto tão calmo; tão pacífico.

Voltou para perto dele, aproveitando o calor de seu corpo contra o seu. Inalou seu cheio, o almíscar do sabonete gentilmente misturado com a fragrância remanescente de sua colônia. Ocasional e inconscientemente, ele movia as mãos em suas costas, esfregando gentilmente, enquanto os dedos pressionavam sua pele. Conseguia sentir o coração dele bater, lento e ritmado. _Bump-bump_. Respirou fundo, seus olhos fechados, e correu uma mão pelas costas dele, prendendo-a em seu ombro. Instintivamente, ele se moveu para mais perto dela, as pernas presas mais seguramente nas dela. _Bump-bump_.

E, então, foi atingida com uma realização espontânea, mas ainda assustadoramente verdadeira. Queria acordar dessa maneira sempre. Não queria nunca sair dessa posição, mas saber que teria a fez querer a segurança do conhecimento de que essa não seria a última vez que acordaria nos braços de James Potter.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos, decidiu que era hora de levantar e deixá-lo dormir. Muito cuidadosamente, começou a se afastar. Soltou suas penas das dele, mas quando tentou sair do abraço protetor, ele agitou-se.

Ela parou instantaneamente, observando seu rosto com apreensão. Ele soltou um leve gemido e abriu os olhos lentamente, olhando para ela. Suas íris estavam desfocadas por um momento antes de se prenderem em Lily. Imediatamente, um sorriso sonolento se formou nos lábios dele. Ele tirou uma mão de suas costas e esfregou os olhos.

- 'Dia. – ele murmurou, sua voz rouca e grave.

- Não quis te acordar. – Lily sussurrou, inclinando-se contra ele e, levemente, beijando o caminho entre o pescoço até o queixo dele e, então, seus lábios. – Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ele falou humoradamente, sorrindo contra seus lábios, seus olhos fechados mais uma vez. Passou os braços ao redor dela. – Como você dormiu?

- Muito bem. – Lily respondeu. – A melhor noite de sono do feriado todo. – se aninhou contra ele, notando que sua respiração estava diminuindo novamente. – Como _você_ dormiu?

- Bem quando consegui dormir. Fiquei acordado por um tempo para ter certeza de que você estava dormindo de verdade. – ele respondeu honestamente, enquanto abafava um bocejo. – Achei que você estava fingindo para me fazer me sentir melhor. – Lily olhou para seu rosto novamente, mas ele estava relaxado e seus olhos estavam fechados. Sentiu uma onda de afeição por ele. Como podia ter demorado tanto para perceber quão verdadeiramente maravilhoso ele era?

Soltando-se completamente dos braços dele, saiu da cama e colocou o roupão por cima do pijama. Ele estava se ajeitando na cama, as molhas rangendo sob seu peso.

- Onde está indo? – ele perguntou grogue, apertando os olhos por causa da luz.

- Estou acordada agora, então vou levantar. – ele se sentou encostado na cabeceira, esfregando os olhos. Vendo isso, Lily adicionou rapidamente: - Você fica aqui... Durma mais um pouco e eu vou preparar um pouco de chá para você. – ele sorriu indistintamente para ela e pegou seus óculos.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, sua voz ainda rouca. Ela assentiu e começou a sair do quarto, mas parou quando ouviu as molas da cama rangerem novamente.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou quando ele parou ao seu lado.

- Só estava pensando em voltar para meu quarto, no caso de minha mãe decidir vir checar você. Não acho que ela ficaria muito feliz por _me_ encontrar na _sua_ cama. – ele explicou, enquanto iam para o corredor.

- Boa idéia. – Lily falou. James parou na porta de seu quarto e beijou sua testa, antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta com um suave _click_ atrás de si.

Lily atravessou contentemente a casa gelada e silenciosa até a cozinha, suspirando alegremente, enquanto procurava o pacote de chá nos armários. Quando pegou o bule, ficou surpresa ao notar que já estava cheio de água fervente. Encheu a própria xícara e olhou para a mesa, que se iluminava rapidamente. O sol tinha começado a nascer há alguns minutos, mas a luz já estava passando pela janela, iluminando a mesa não mexida. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a figura parada do lado de fora da janela. Sirius estava sentado na varanda, fumaça saindo da xícara em suas mãos.

Por um momento, Lily debateu sobre se juntar a ele. Sirius parecia pensativo e triste, até torturado. Era uma emoção que saíra dele momentaneamente algumas vezes durante a semana. Geralmente, ele era muito bom em escondê-la com brincadeiras e risadas, mas, agora, quando achava que ninguém estava vendo, ele se abriu para isso, se permitindo se perder em pensamentos. Era bastante surpreendente para Lily ver qualquer coisa além de marotagem ou lealdade no rosto de Sirius.

Finalmente, decidiu que talvez ele, assim como ela, não queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos assustadores. Então, apertando o roupão ao redor de seu corpo, abriu a porta da cozinha e foi para a varanda. Moveu-se lentamente e se sentou perto dele no banco.

- Ei. – ele disse sem olhá-la, nem sequer uma pitada de surpresa em sua voz por ter sido incomodado. Ele estava inclinado para frente, seus braços descansando em seus joelhos, determinadamente olhando para o chão sob seus pés.

- Ei. – respondeu quietamente. – Você está bem? – sua voz estava tímida, insegurança a enchendo de dúvidas sobre o que falar ou se sequer devia falar algo.

- Sim. – ele respondeu rapidamente, quase que defensivamente. Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Ele suspirou e ergueu a cabeça, embora seus olhos tenham ficado longe dos dela, preferindo se focarem em algum ponto do horizonte. – O natal só é... Difícil. É sempre a parte difícil do ano.

- Por estar longe de sua família? – Lily adivinhou.

Ele assentiu e se recostou em seu lugar, suspirando novamente.

- Eu não tenho _saudades _deles. De verdade, não estou falando isso. – algo em sua voz implorava para que ela acreditasse. – Odeio todos eles. – Lily permaneceu em silêncio, preocupação em seus olhos, enquanto o observava. Nunca o tinha visto tão vulnerável. – É só que... Eles são minha _família_. Eles são supostos a me amarem incondicionalmente, certo? Mesmo que eu seja um traidor de sangue... Mesmo que eu seja amigável com nascidos trouxas... Mesmo que eu não queria crescer para matar várias pessoas inocentes.

Sua voz soou estrangulada por um momento e ele parou de falar.

- Você é uma boa pessoa, Sirius. – Lily disse quietamente após uma pausa. – E se sua família não consegue ver isso, então isso fala mais sobre o caráter deles do que o seu. Qualquer pessoa meio decente teria orgulho de te ter como filho.

- É, é. Eu sei. – ele disse um pouco distraído, como se já houvesse escutado isso milhares de vezes antes. Respirou fundou e murmurou, quase como se isso estivesse saindo das profundezas dentro de si sem sua autorização: - É que, não importa quantas vezes eu tenha ouvido isso e não importa o quanto eu não quero ser um Black... Ainda assim, não é um sentimento bom ser renegado. Minha própria carne e sangue não querem nada comigo... Eles me odeiam. – ele disse, sua voz morrendo aos poucos. Ele soara tão derrotado, sua voz tão cheia de dor, que Lily percebeu que isso era algo que ele vinha guardado há muito tempo.

Timidamente, se esticou e segurou a mão dele. Finalmente, ele ergueu os olhos tão cheios de tristeza que o ar ficou preso no peito de Lily.

- Sabe o que eu percebi nos últimos anos? – Sirius balançou a cabeça lentamente, sem afastar os olhos dos dela, como que paralisado. – Aquelas pessoas, aquelas que não querem nada com você, não são sua família. Eles podem dividir o DNA ou ter seus olhos ou seu nariz, mas eles _não_ são sua família. – balançou a cabeça lentamente. – Você estava certo antes. Família deve te amar incondicionalmente, apesar de seus defeitos e péssimas decisões. Sua família _de verdade_, as pessoas em quem você pode contar para te amar por tudo... Você tem isso. Regulus... Ele não é seu irmão. James... Remus... Peter, esses garotos são seus irmãos. E seus pais... Bem, Arie e Davis te tratam como se você fosse filho biológico deles. – ela pausou agora, incerta se devia falar o que estava na ponta de sua língua, mas o desespero nos olhos dele e a maneira que ele estava sedento por suas palavras a incentivaram. – E você me tem... Você sabe, caso sempre tenha desejado ter uma irmã. – sorriu tímida, mas verdadeiramente, e ele retribuiu o gesto. – Então, talvez, os Black o renegaram, mas sua família de verdade... Nós todos te amamos e desistiríamos de tudo por você sem pensar duas vezes. Eu sei que não é fácil... Acredite, _eu sei_. Mas o que você tem conosco, com James e os Potter, isso é muito melhor do que qualquer aprovação que você pode conseguir daquelas pessoas.

Ele ficou quieto por um longo momento. Ele sustentou seu olhar momentaneamente, antes de apertar sua mão e voltar a olhar para o chão.

- Obrigado. – finalmente disse com sua voz estrangulada. Soltou o ar lentamente e se escorou no encosto do banco, tomando um gole de seu chá morno. – Como você está nessa manhã?

Lily sorriu e tomou um gole do seu próprio chá morno.

- Melhor. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Prongs estava bastante preocupado com você. – ele explicou.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e isso não tinha nada a ver com os raios de sol que a estavam acertando.

- Sim, bem... Definitivamente, me senti melhor quando ele apareceu. – de repente, se sentiu extremamente tímida. Era uma coisa discutir seus sentimentos por James _com_ James, mas com Sirius? Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, sabia que sentia mais pressão em impressionar Sirius do que os pais de James. – A maior parte das coisas parece melhor quando estou perto de James, então não foi uma surpresa de verdade...

Corou furiosamente sob o olhar de Sirius. Ele parecia igualmente chocado com sua afirmação, mas também tinha um sorriso arrogante.

- Você o arruinou, sabe.

- Oh, mesmo? – ele assentiu vigorosamente. – Como?

- Bem, ele passa mais tempo pensando em você do que em uma travessura de verdade. Isso afetou de verdade a qualidade do nosso trabalho. – explicou seriamente. Lily riu e girou os olhos.

- O que é tão engraçado? – James perguntou, aparecendo na varanda, fechando a porta atrás de si. Apertou os olhos por causa da luz do sol e se sentou na cadeira perto do banco que Sirius e Lily estavam ocupando. Ele ainda parecia exausto, círculos escuros sob seus olhos. Entre goles de chá, ele abafou bocejos e esfregou os olhos. Lily notou que ele também bagunçava o cabelo mais que o normal, um hábito que devia ser mais difícil de resistir quando seu cérebro não estava funcionando completamente.

- Só estava contando para Lily o quanto ela te arruinou.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas seriadamente e olhou para ela. Lily quase não percebeu o brilho de diversão em seus olhos cansados.

- É verdade... Sou inútil, agora. – Lily riu de novo quando ele lhe mandou uma piscadela. – Pelo menos, o Padfoot aqui sabe o que está errado comigo. Moony acha que a última goles que me acertou na cabeça me deixou no mesmo nível de inteligência do Wormtail.

- Não me incomoda de verdade. – Sirius atestou. – Mas estou avisando desde já. Se eu precisar de uma travessura realmente boa, pode ser que eu faça vocês brigarem para que eu consiga fazê-lo se focar completamente. – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, mas James respondeu antes que ela conseguisse pensar em algo.

- Não faça isso. – falou em meio a um bocejo. – Já brigamos o bastante sozinhos... Não precisamos da sua ajuda. – ele riu e tomou um gole de sua xícara e não pareceu notar o olhar pensativo que Lily lhe enviou. Algo na maneira como ele havia dito isso não caíra bem para ela.

- Nossa, Prongs, por que está tão cansado? Fez mais alguma coisa além de consolar a querida Lily noite passada? – Sirius perguntou, sua voz cheia de implicação.

-Cala a boca. – James respondeu, tomando outro gole, mas Lily notou que suas orelhas estavam um pouco mais vermelhas do que momentos antes.

- Que diabos vocês três estão fazendo aqui fora? – a senhora Potter perguntou, abrindo a porta e apertando seu roupão ao redor do corpo quando o ar frio a atingiu. – Está frio! – ela os mandou entrar e o cheiro de salsichas e biscoitos os recebeu à cozinha, dominando seus sentidos e fazendo Lily perceber o quão faminta estava.

- Acho que a melhor pergunta é: quando, em nossas vidas, já vimos James ou Sirius fora da cama antes do almoço? – Davis se intrometeu, seus olhos brilhando para os garotos, que riram sarcasticamente. – Lily deve usar algum tipo de magia poderosa, da qual não sabemos. Temos tentado conseguir isso há anos. – Davis explicou para Lily. Ela riu, enquanto Arie colocava algumas salsichas em seu prato. James girou os olhos.

- O que vocês vão fazer hoje? – Arie perguntou, se sentando do lado de seu marido. – Davis e eu pensamos em levá-los para ver uma peça essa noite.

Lily e Sirius murmuraram animadamente, mas James pareceu pensativo.

- Algo errado, James?

Ele ainda parecia pensamento, mas ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de sua mãe.

- Acho que podemos fazer isso outro dia, mas estava pensando em sair com Lily essa noite. – explicou.

- Estava? –Lily perguntou surpresa, já que esta era a primeira vez que ouvia esse plano dele.

- Sim. – James disse, abaixando um pouco a voz e se virando para ela. – Só achei que... Você sabe, estamos em Hogwarts e isso limita nossos encontros às coisas que dá pra fazer no castelo e aos finais de semana em Hogsmeade. Achei que seria legal se tivéssemos um encontro de verdade.

- Eu não me importo com os encontros em Hogsmeade. – Lily murmurou, embaraçada por estar tendo essa conversa na frente dos pais dele durante o café da manhã.

- Não me importo, também. Só achei que seria uma mudança bem vinda. – ele sorriu carinhosamente para ela e, então, pareceu notar que o resto do grupo estava em silêncio e os observando. Suas bochechas coraram e ele se virou para sua mãe. – Uh... Mas nós podemos ir outra noite. O que vocês queriam ver?

Passaram o resto do café da manhã discutindo qual peça ver. Nenhuma sugestão parecia ser boa o bastante para satisfazer a todos. Sirius veementemente recusava qualquer coisa que achava muito feminino. Davis riu alto por um longo tempo quando Lily sugeriu que assistissem a um musical. Finalmente, cansada de todas as provocações, Arie pegou o jornal e leu o nome das diferentes peças disponíveis. Se mais de uma pessoa recusava, ela riscava a opção. Então, votaram e finalmente decidiram por uma peça que não era muito feminina, nem um musical e nem de época.

James tentou encontrar tempo para ir para seu quarto cochilar, mas cada vez que quase conseguia, sua mãe precisava que ele a ajudasse a levar comida até a casa do vizinho ou seu pai queria sua ajuda para instalar algum aparelho de cozinha que Arie ganhara de natal. Lily se sentiu mal por ele. Sabia que o único motivo pelo qual ele estava tão cansado era por ficar acordado até tarde se certificando que ela estava bem.

Seu dia tinha sido tão cheio de tarefas pequenas, mas necessárias, que ele mal tivera tempo de se sentar, antes de Arie mandá-los para o carro; os garotos usando calças sociais e uma camisa, enquanto as garotas usavam saias e blusas.

James disse a Lily, em meio a um imenso bocejo, que ela estava adorável. Em retorno, ela o olhou severamente e disse que parecia estar usando uma versão desalinhada de seu uniforme escolar.

Arie estava risonha, enquanto caminhavam em meio a uma multidão de trouxas. Ela ficava falando que se sentia como uma espiã se misturando a eles sem ser notada. Lily e Davis frequentemente trocavam olhares depois de uma afirmação assim e precisavam olhar para outro lugar para conseguir prender a risada. Sirius a encorajava, criando codinomes para os estranhos e fingindo falar em seu relógio. James ria fracamente quando notava isso, mas a maior do tempo estava olhando para o nada, seus olhos desfocados. Lily lhe cutucava o braço durante a peça sempre que percebia que ele estava começando a dormir. A única resposta dele era lhe dar um sorriso sonolento e esfregar os olhos, antes de tentar se focar no que acontecia à sua frente.

Na volta para casa, Lily o deixou cochilar com cabeça descansando pesadamente em seu ombro. Contra sua vontade, o acordou quando chegaram a casa. Ele fez uma careta contra a luz e entrou.

Ela se deitou alguns minutos mais tarde, seu pijama roçando suavemente contra sua pele. Deitou-se de lado e tirou um livro de seu malão. Conforme o som das outras quatro pessoas sumia, um pouco de medo começou a surgir dentro dela. Não queria voltar para o poço de desespero em que estivera na noite anterior. James já devia estar completamente adormecido agora e não seria capaz de confortá-la (além do mais, ela achava que, provavelmente, era bastante perigoso eles dividirem uma cama na casa dos pais dele, mesmo que nada fosse acontecer). Achou que se pudesse ler até adormecer, estaria segura, mas descobriu que sua mente estava distraída e se focava em várias outras coisas que não as palavras a sua frente.

Mas quando o pânico realmente estava aparecendo e o nó em seu peito se apertava, ouviu alguém bater suavemente na porta.

- Pode entrar. – falou quietamente, marcando a página de seu livro. A porta abriu um pouco e o rosto sonolento de James apareceu no espaço. Sentiu as esquinas de seus lábios se erguerem. – Achei que você já estaria dormindo. – comentou.

- Eu também. – ele admitiu. – Mas aí eu comecei a me perguntar se você ia precisar de companhia de novo. – ela notou que ele estava tomando o cuidado de permanecer no corredor até que ela lhe desse autorização para entrar no quarto. Gostou disso. Embora não fosse ter qualquer problema se ele entrasse e se sentasse, ela gostou de notar que ele estava ciente que limites não tinham sido colocados.

-Você promete _dormir_? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Honestamente, acho que não ficaria acordado nem se quisesse... O que eu não quero. – ele sorriu e entrou, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si. – Eu tenho todas as intenções de dormir.

- Então, por favor, fique. – ela falou. Ele deu a volta na cama, enquanto ela colocava o marca páginas dentro do livro e o colocava na mesa de cabeceira. Quando pegou sua varinha para apagar as velas, o sentiu se deitar atrás de si, seus pés nos dela e suas costas pressionadas contra o peito dele. – Você não vai esperar eu te implorar para me abraçar? – Lily perguntou, virando-se levemente para olhá-lo no rosto.

Ele sorriu, os riscos dourados em seus olhos mais aparentes agora que ele estava sem óculos, e balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu gostei bastante. Além do mais, essa noite é sobre _eu_ dormir e eu durmo bem melhor com você bem aqui. – ele explicou, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a puxando ainda mais para perto.

- Boa resposta. – Lily comentou, se contorcendo o bastante para beijar o espaço sob o queixo dele, antes de se ajeitar e deitar a cabeça no travesseiro. – Brega, mas ainda doce. E alcançou seu objetivo. Eu não teria me afastado nem se quisesse... O que eu não quero. – ela o sentiu rir, seu peito balançando gentilmente atrás dela e a respiração dele esvoaçando seu cabelo.

- Boa noite, Lily. – ele murmurou quietamente alguns momentos depois, depositando um suave beijo na pele nua que encontrou em seu ombro.

- 'Noite, James. – ela falou. A mão dele ficou relaxada e ela continuou acordada, tentando se mover o mínimo possível para não perturbá-lo. Não demorou muito para que a respiração dele ficasse lenta e ritmada. Fechou os olhos e permitiu que o som a embalasse, o nó em seu peito mal perceptível.

Ambos acordaram bem mais tarde na manhã seguinte. O sol já estava alto quando Lily sentiu a onda de consciência a tomar. Não tinha certeza se James já tinha acordado ou não, então tomou cuidado para não se mexer. A sensação de conforto e satisfação estava lá novamente e, quando ela acordou completamente, tentou memorizar tudo sobre esse momento perfeito.

Eles estavam na mesma posição da noite passada, mas com mudanças óbvias. James parecia ter se movido um pouco. Conseguia sentir a respiração dele na base de seu pescoço, quase em seu ombro. O braço de Lily estava sobre o braço dele que estava descansando em sua coxa. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados e, cuidadosamente, colocou sua perna entre as dele, acariciando sua mão distraidamente. A mão dele também se moveu, respondendo inconscientemente a seu estímulo. Fechou os olhos, incapaz de impedir o sorriso de se formar em seu rosto. Nesse momento, tudo estava perfeito. Não tinha preocupações, nada a incomodava ou enchia sua mente; havia apenas o momento, apenas James.

Segurou a mão dele mais firmemente e puxou o braço dele ao redor de sua cintura, espalmando a mão dele na altura de seu estômago e suspirando contentemente.

- Está acordada agora? – ele perguntou suavemente para o caso de ela ainda estar dormindo. Sua voz estava rouca e sua respiração cutucava sua nuca. Tomou um susto e se virou, ficando deitada de costas, conseguindo ver o rosto dele. Ele estava sorrindo, sono ainda presente em seus olhos. – Eu não te acordei, né?

Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou completamente, de modo que seu corpo estava de frente para o dele. Ele ergueu uma mão e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Sua mão ficou posicionada no pescoço de Lily, enviando um arrepio por sua espinha. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou dele, o deixando chocado.

- Hálito matinal. – ela explicou, colocando a mão na frente da boca.

- Eu não me importo com isso. – James protestou, segurando sua cintura e puxando-a de volta contra seu corpo.

- Pode ser que não se importe – Lily disse com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Mas, talvez, eu não queira beijar _seu_ hálito matinal. Já pensou nisso?

James fingiu pensar por um momento antes de responder:

- Já... E eu ainda não me importo. – e a beijo. Lily sorriu contra seus lábios e não pôde evitar achar que isso apenas deixava a manhã ainda mais perfeita.

Ele se afastou, sua expressão refletindo a sensação maravilhosa que ela estava sentindo. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e brincou com uma mecha ruiva que estava espalhada pelo travesseiro. Ela colocou as mãos sobre a bochecha e olhou para ele, satisfeita em ficar nessa posição pelo resto do dia.

- Eu gosto disso – ele murmurou, como se verbalizasse os pensamentos dela. – Gosto de ter você aqui quando acordo.

Lily sorriu.

- Eu também. – admitiu.

- Acho que preciso te contrabandear para o dormitório masculino todas as noites, para que possamos continuar com isso. – ele brincou, seus olhos brilhando alegremente.

- Ra! É, ta bom! Se alguém vai ser contrabandeado, vai ser você, não eu. – ele pareceu surpreso com sua resposta. Tinha esperado uma objeção ou um girar de olhos. – Eu estive lá no ano passado, lembra? Eu fiz uma inspeção por causa de todas as bombas de bostas que, 'misteriosamente', ficavam aparecendo no mingau dos sonserinos.

- Seu ponto? – ele perguntou, ignorando o olhar que ela estava lhe dando e não se sentindo nem um pouco culpado.

Ela parou por um momento.

- É fedido. – disse simplesmente, mas quando James pareceu pronto para interferir, ela continuou um pouco mais alto. – O cheiro faz parecer que garotos nojentos, que nunca ouviram falar em sabão ou banho, moram lá. – James estava rindo. – Para não mencionar... Considerando a altura dos roncos do Sirius através de uma parede, não consigo nem imaginar o qual alto eles são no _mesmo_ quarto. Eu não sei como vocês conseguem dormir!

James demorou alguns momentos para parar de rir tanto para conseguir falar. Ainda rindo um pouco, se virou para ela e tentou lhe dar um olhar conspiratório.

- Você está me dando permissão para entrar no _seu_ dormitório, então?

- Não. – Lily respondeu rapidamente, girando os olhos. – Mas boa tentativa.

Rindo de novo, James rolou para fora da cama e se levantou com um gemido.

- Acho que é melhor voltar para meu quarto, antes que mamãe decida nos acordar. – falou em resposta a expressão desanimada no rosto de Lily.

Ela pareceu satisfeita com sua explicação, embora não parecesse satisfeita com sua partida e se sentou, escorando-se na cabeceira da cama. O observou atravessar o quarto, aproveitando da maneira como a blusa do pijama estava torta ao redor do peito dele.

- Você acha que sua mãe não ia gostar de te ver dormindo aqui?

Ele lhe deu um olhar sarcástico, antes de estudar o corredor e sair nas pontas dos pés. Ele acenou e desapareceu atrás da porta fechada. Lily suspirou e apoiou a cabeça na cabeceira, pensando que estava indo longe demais. Muito mais longe do que achou que iria, especialmente tão rápido.

O resto do feriado passou rapidamente. Em sua casa, normalmente sua família passava os dias preguiçosamente, aproveitando o tempo de folga e relaxando. Sua mãe cozinhava refeições rápidas e fáceis e, tipicamente, o trabalho se resumia a isso. Lily ficava deitada no sofá, alternando entre ler o último livro de mistério de sua mãe, cochilando ou conversando com seus pais por horas sobre a escola ou seus amigos ou o que tinha acontecido no clube deles. Petúnia, pelos últimos anos, inventava desculpas impressionantes (tipicamente envolvendo Vernon) para ficar fora da casa, então Lily nunca precisou lidar com seus comentários maldosos ou olhares amargos.

Os Potter pareciam ser o extremo oposto. Previsivelmente, James e Sirius nunca pareciam perder as energias. Desde o momento em que acordavam até o momento em que todos desejavam boa noite, eles estava planejando aventuras ou fazendo arte. O maior esforço deles até esse momento tinha sido tentar ensinar Lily como jogar Quadribol. Tinham carregado três vassouras até a clareira há alguns minutos da casa. A princípio, tinham sido Sirius e Lily contra James, mas Lily era tão ruim, que eles acabaram tornando-a goleira e jogaram uma partida um contra o outro. Mas ela também era uma péssima goleira (o que, por seu ego, ela atribuiu ao talento de James e Sirius como artilheiros do que sua falta de habilidade); e, então, quando ela os seguiu até a clareira no dia seguinte, levou uma cadeira e leu seu livro, enquanto eles jogavam e reviam novas idéias para passes.

Quase todas as noites, Sirius desaparecia por algumas horas. Ele ia para o pub local e sempre voltava sorrindo um pouco mais abertamente e rindo um pouco mais alto. James continuava tentando levar Lily a um encontro, mas continuamente era atrapalhado. Uma noite, Arie queria que eles fossem ao jantar que um dos vizinhos estava oferecendo. Na outra noite, o jogo de Quadribol da Inglaterra estava passando e Sirius e Davis não deixaram James sair (embora Lily desconfiasse que ele não tivesse resistido tanto assim).

Duas noites antes de voltarem para Hogwarts, Sirius já estava roncando ruidosamente no quarto de James e os Potter foram se deitar cedo. Lily estava deitada, o livro apoiado em seu colo. James estava deitado ao seu lado, olhando para o teto. Ele suspirava ruidosamente em vários intervalos e olhava para Lily, esperando que ela notasse. Mas ela estava muito envolvida em seu livro.

Finalmente, ele virou para olhá-la. Embora seus olhos tenham continuado a se moverem pelas palavras na página, ele viu a esquina de sua boca se erguem, então soube que ela estava ouvindo.

- Estou entediado. – afirmou em um tom que indicava que esperava que Lily fizesse algo sobre isso.

- Leia um livro. – ela sugeriu, virando a página.

James ficou em silêncio por um momento e respondeu:

- Não.

Ela suspirou novamente.

- Vá dormir, então. Você não precisa me esperar.

- Não estou cansado.

- Bem, então ache algo para fazer, mas eu quero continuar lendo. Acabei de chegar na melhor parte. – ela respondeu levemente exasperada.

James ficou em silêncio e Lily voltou toda sua atenção para o livro, decifrando o significado das palavras que seus olhos estavam registrando. Mas quando encontrou onde tinha parado de ler, sentiu James se mover para mais perto. Antes que tivesse tempo de falar qualquer coisa, os lábios dele estavam em seu pescoço, deixando uma trilha de beijos até sua orelha. Sua mão, grande e quente, estava em seu estômago, apertando um punhado do tecido de sua camiseta.

- James, estou lendo. – Lily protestou, embora um pouco risonha.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – ele respondeu sem se mover, seus lábios roçando contra a pele dela e sua respiração febril enviando arrepios por sua coluna. – Continue. – passou o braço ao redor dela e a puxou para mais perto. Lily riu abertamente e fez uma tentativa de voltar a ler. Nem tinha começado a procurar a parte em que tinha parado quando seus olhos, quase que involuntariamente, se fecharam quando sentiu os dentes dele prenderem sua orelha.

- Esquece. – murmurou, derrubando o livro no chão e virando para encontrar os lábios dele com os próprios, suas mãos em cada lado do rosto dele. Ele pareceu momentaneamente chocado por sua reação, mas respondeu e puxou seu corpo para mais perto do dele. Seus beijos eram suaves e calmos, os dedos de Lily se enroscando nos cabelos de James, cujos braços circulavam seu corpo.

- Não acredito que isso funcionou. – James murmurou contra a curva de seu pescoço.

- Acho que você ficaria surpreso em descobrir o quão difícil é resistir a você. – Lily explicou com um sorriso, enquanto ele encontrava o caminho até seus lábios.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou, diversão brilhando em seus olhos, enquanto ele se mantinha a alguns centímetros dela. – Preciso encontrar uma maneira de usar essa informação, então. – ela assentiu e correu os dedos por sua bochecha, pousando-os em seu peito, seus músculos tensos se contorcendo sob o toque dela.

- Acho que ficaria surpreso em descobrir o quão forte meus sentimentos por você são. – ela sussurrou. Ele a olhou por um momento, surpreso com sua confissão e, de repente, a tensão entre eles pareceu aumentar. Respirando pesadamente, ela mordeu o canto de seu lábio inferior em antecipação. Ela estava tão linda e o olhava com um desejo nos olhos que ele nunca tinha visto antes. E, embora soubesse que a coisa mais prudente e inteligente a se fazer no momento seria se afastar, descobriu que seu próprio desejo por ela era esmagador. Inclinando-se subitamente, capturou os lábios dela com os próprios, beijando-a muito mais intensamente do que antes, ignorando qualquer repreensão de sua mente e apenas se permitindo sentir (o que era muito mais fácil já que Lily parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa).

Seu corpo, agora sobre o dela, a pressionava contra o colchão. O joelho de Lily estava dobrado na altura da cintura dele, cuja mão se movia por sua coxa até a lateral de seu corpo, as pontas ásperas de seus dedos acariciando a pele exposta. Ele não parecia estar decidindo conscientemente o que fazer.

Ele estava em todo lugar, seus corpos pressionados e, ainda assim, Lily sentia que ele não estava perto o bastante. Ele nunca a tinha beijado dessa maneira antes, nunca com o abandono descuidado que parecia tê-lo possuído. Mas ela gostou. Muito. Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares, ásperas e apaixonadas, mas ainda afetuosas. As mãos de Lily, agindo puramente por instinto, estavam correndo pelo peito dele e, então, se prenderam em seus ombros. Um gemido suave escapou de seus lábios, o que apenas intensificou o que já estava acontecendo. Era como se, antes desse momento, eles estivessem se segurando, tratando o outro com cuidado, incertos do que ia acontecer entre eles. E embora ela ainda se sentisse incerta, as últimas semanas tinham fortificando tanto seus sentimentos por James, que estar com ele dessa maneira parecia natural, parecia certo de algum modo.

Sem conscientemente mandar suas mãos fazerem isso, elas se moveram lentamente pelas costas de James, amando a maneira que sentia seus músculos se contorcerem sob o tecido de sua camiseta. Encontrou seu caminho sob a barra da camiseta dele e um choque elétrico pareceu correr pelo corpo dela, enquanto suas mãos faziam seu caminho, nervosamente, pela pele aquecida dele.

Sem perder o ritmo, James se afastou alguns centímetros (o que fez o corpo de Lily gritar em protesto) e, erguendo os braços, ele puxou sua camiseta pela cabeça com um único movimento e a jogou no chão. Ele a olhou, seus olhos marrons escuros e profundos, esperando que ela fizesse o próximo movimento. Ambos estavam ofegantes, incapaz de afastarem os olhos. As mãos de Lily, ainda congeladas sobre o estômago dele, deslizaram por seu peito e se prenderam atrás de seu pescoço, antes de ela se erguer na cama para encontrá-lo. Ele sorriu contra seus lábios, forçando-a de volta contra o colchão e Lily praticamente conseguia sentir a felicidade irradiando do corpo dele.

Lily sabia que estavam indo rápido demais, mas era muito bom para parar. Todos os sentidos estavam aguçados e todo o lugar o que o corpo dele tocava o seu parecia causar prazer. Os lábios dele se moviam contra os seus e contra sua pele de maneiras que ela tinha certeza que deviam ser ilegais. Ele estava em todos os lugares e era tudo; total e absoluto.

As mãos de James voltaram para sua cintura, brincando com a barra de sua camiseta, as pontas de seus dedos roçando a pele de seu estômago. Era uma sensação incrível. Mas quando suas mãos continuaram a se esgueirar sob sua blusa, subindo, sua mente pareceu voltar a funcionar.

Afastou sua boca da dele e tirou as mãos dos cabelos negros, forçando-as contra o peito de James.

- Pare! – ofegou, tentando não fazer contato ocular. – Pare. – repetiu, mais quietamente. James pareceu ficar completamente imóvel por um momento. Ele engoliu em seco, seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Desesperadamente, Lily tentou se forçar a desviar os olhos e ignorar a maneira como os músculos dele estavam se expandindo e contraindo sob suas mãos. – Desculpe. – murmurou e, então, se atreveu a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele não parecia bravo nem surpreso. Ela não tinha idéia de qual era a emoção que estava em seus olhos, mas quando marrons encontraram verdes, os de James pareceram suavizar e ele suspirou ruidosamente e deixou sua cabeça cair, sua testa descansando no ombro dela. O contato não era, necessariamente, uma coisa boa. Sua respiração pesada estava mandando ondas de seu hálito febril contra a pele de Lily, enfraquecendo sua decisão do que momentos antes. Lentamente, ele saiu de cima dela e se sentou. Ele estava respirando pesadamente, sua cabeça apoiada em suas mãos e seus dedos entre seu cabelo.

Lily o observou cuidadosamente, culpa surgindo dentro de si. Também se sentou e descansou a testa contra o ombro dele.

- Sinto muito. – repetiu quietamente.

Ele virou a cabeça e beijou sua testa levemente, antes de apertar rapidamente seu joelho.

- Não sinta... Foi divertido. – ela sorriu involuntariamente e o empurrou divertidamente, enquanto se afastava dele e se escorava na cabeceira da cama. Tentou não olhar quando ele se esticou para pegar a camiseta do chão. Também tentou ignorar a explosão na boca de seu estômago quando observou a curva de sua coluna e a maneira como sua pele se movia sobre seus músculos quando colocou a camiseta.

Ele se levantou e andou até ela, se inclinando e beijando o alto de sua cabeça mais uma vez.

- Boa noite, Lily. – murmurou, antes de se virar e andar na direção da porta.

- Espere! – Lily chamou, se movendo para a beirada da cama e esticando o braço para segurar sua mão. – Você não vai ficar?

James se virou para olhá-la, uma expressão incrédula em seu rosto.

- Não tenho certeza de que é uma boa idéia nós dois dormimos na mesma cama depois do que acabou de acontecer. – ele explicou sem se mover de onde estava.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, mas, por favor, fique. Prometo que vou me comportar.

James suspirou, seus ombros caindo um pouco, antes de correr uma mão por seu cabelo. Depois de uma pausa, ele voltou a olhá-la.

- Não é bem com você que estou preocupado.

- Por favor, James. – pediu. Ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos e Lily observou, enquanto sua expressão determinada sumia. Sorriu quando ele girou os olhos e começou a caminhar para o outro lado da cama. – Obrigada. – disse quietamente.

- Não é tão bom que eu tenha cedido tão facilmente. – Lily sorriu, enquanto ele escorregava para debaixo dos cobertores, mas manteve uma cuidadosa distância entre eles. – Tudo o que precisa é um 'por favor' e esses olhos pidões e você, provavelmente, consegue qualquer coisa que queira. É muito perigoso.

- Prometo usar meus poderes apenas para o bem e nunca para o mal. – Lily riu e começou a se aproximar dele, mas ele ergueu os braços e a empurrou pelos ombros. – O quê? – perguntou surpresa.

- Acho que você devia ficar desse lado aí. – ele falou, engolindo em seco. – Só por garantia.

- Certo. – Lily disse lentamente e se afastou dele, fingindo que não tinha ficado magoada. Ele se deitou de costas e fechou os olhos imediatamente, ocasionalmente soltando longamente o ar. Lily sabia que ele devia estar chateado com ela e, embora não pudesse realmente culpá-lo depois da maneira que o tinha provocado, não podia evitar se sentir magoada com a reação dele.

Sabia que ele não estava dormindo e, depois de alguns minutos de doloroso silêncio, se deitou de lado.

- Você está bravo comigo? – murmurou, a fraca luz da rua entrando pela janela e iluminando a expressão dele. Viu quando James abriu os olhos, antes de se deitar de lado para olhá-la incredulamente.

- É claro que não, por que achou isso?

Lily deu de ombros e juntou as mãos sob a cabeça.

- Eu te parei e você quis ir embora, e agora nem quer falar comigo... E, sei lá, só assumi. – mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu o calor emanar de suas bochechas. – Desculpe ter deixado as coisas saírem do controle, mas eu só... Só não estou pronta para isso ainda.

- Lily – James disse gentilmente, a interrompendo. – Não estou bravo com você.

- Não está?

- Nem um pouco. – ele levou a mão até sua bochecha e afastou uma mecha ruiva. – Eu tentei ir embora e estou deitado desse lado, porque acho que estar na mesma cama com você, no escuro, depois do que acabou de acontecer é, possivelmente, a coisa mais perigosa que eu já fiz. Literalmente, estou usando toda minha força de vontade para não ficar desse lado aí. – Lily sorriu e girou os olhos, mas não disse nada quando ele deixou sua mão repousar no colchão entre eles. – Eu não acho que nenhum de nós dois está pronto para _isso_. – falou depois de uma pausa. – E acho que temos algo realmente bom crescendo entre nós e não quero estragar tudo.

Lily sorriu timidamente, agradecida pelo escuro esconder a maneira que estava corando.

- Acho que é realmente bom, também. Mas acho que não vou estar pronta para isso por um longo tempo. Eu tenho a tendência de ser tradicional quando se trata de sexo.

- Mesmo? – James perguntou e Lily notou, pelo seu tom de voz, que ele estava intrigado.

- Sim, mesmo.

- Quão tradicional?

Lily ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Tipo, esperar-até-o-casamento. – ela respondeu. – Desculpe. – o ouviu rir e sentiu o colchão chacoalhar levemente. – Por que está rindo?

- Por que você fica pedindo desculpa! Não há por que pedir desculpa. Isso só quer dizer que eu ter que te pedir em casamento mais cedo do que o planejado.

Agora foi a vez de Lily rir e ela o empurrou divertidamente.

- Você já está planejando isso, então?

- Bem, eu não tenho todos os detalhes decididos, ainda. Não consigo decidir entre duas semanas que escolhi. Depende mais de para onde vamos para a lua de mel. Mas já escolhi a aliança. Eu já tinha uns dois dias marcados no calendário, mas, claramente, vou ter que reprogramar. – ela conseguia ouvir a diversão em sua voz e apenas balançou a cabeça, deixando-o tirar isso do sistema. – Suponho que podíamos apenas fugir para nos casarmos... Isso ia economizar bastante tempo.

- Claro que ia.

- Que tal amanhã? Estará ocupada?

- Uau! É essa sua declaração de um pedido de casamento? 'Estará ocupada'? Se esse é o melhor que você tem, vou ter de recusar. –Lily provocou.

- Ah, mas você ainda não viu a aliança. Você devia pelo menos esperar até ver o diamante.

- Por quê? É grande?

- Enorme! No final da sua vida, seu braço esquerdo vai estar mais longo que o direito. – Lily não conseguiu abafar as risadas e as deixou escapar, rindo muito mais alto do que devia.

James também estava rindo, sua suave risada a acalmando. Houve um silêncio confortável quando Lily fechou os olhos e se sentiu entrando em um sono pacifico.

- Lily – James começou suavemente. Abriu os olhos e sorriu sonolentamente para ele. – Na verdade, eu meio que estou satisfeito que você seja 'tradicional'.

- Mesmo? – Lily perguntou ceticamente, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim. Quero dizer, a espera em si não vai ser ótima... Mas acho que quando acontecer, _se_ acontecer, vai ser mais... Não sei... Especial, sabe? – Lily não sabia o que falar. Essa tinha sido uma das últimas coisas que tinha esperado vir dele. Mesmo no escuro, conseguia sentir a intensidade de seu olhar.

- Eu também acho. – finalmente admitiu.

- E... – ele continuou, decidindo ir em frente e verbalizar tudo o que estava em sua mente. – Como homem, assumindo que você e eu nos casemos, vai ser meio que bom saber que eu vou ser o único com quem você já foi para a cama.

- Está dizendo que _quer_ esperar?

- Não. – ele respondeu imediatamente. – Não, só estou dizendo que se você quer esperar, eu entendo e respeito isso e que vou esperar. Mas se você mudar de idéia, estou dentro. – mesmo no escuro, ela notou o sorriso afetado dele.

- Bem, não tenha muitas esperanças, colega. – provocou. – Boa noite.

- 'Noite, Lily.

Eles ficaram deitados em silêncio, Lily se sentindo em paz quando fechou os olhos e começou a adormecer. James tinha sido mais compreensível do que tinha esperado, mas estava começando a se acostumar com isso; James ser mais do que ela esperava.

E, bem antes de dormir, sentiu James segurar sua mão.

Acordou nos braços dele novamente. Ele estava deitado de costas, ainda adormecido, e seu corpo estava virando na direção dele, a cabeça em seu ombro e seu braço esticado sobre a cintura dele. Seu peito estava subindo e descendo gentilmente e ela conseguia ouvir seu coração bater, devagar e ritmado. Conseguia ouvir Arie andando pela casa e ouviu os baixos murmúrios de Davis quando ele a questionou sobre algo que estava lendo. Lily sabia que devia ser bem mais tarde do que eles acordaram o resto do feriado. Ergueu a cabeça e descansou o queixo no peito de James, para que pudesse ver seu rosto. Odiava ter de acordá-lo, tão pacífico quanto ele parecia, suas pálpebras se mexendo ocasionalmente e sua boca levemente aberta, mas com apenas um dia para acabar o feriado, não queria arriscar ser pega.

Deitou-se em cima dele e o beijou suavemente no pescoço. Um som saiu do fundo da garganta dele quando ele se remexeu, luxuriosamente se espreguiçando, antes de passar os braços ao redor dela. Lily deixou uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, pomo de adão e, finalmente, seus lábios.

- Posso me acostumar a acordar assim todos os dias. – ele murmurou roucamente, suas palavras interrompidas por breves beijos.

Lily estava prestes a responder quando alguém bateu suavemente na sua porta. Simultaneamente, eles viraram a cabeça para olhar na direção do som.

- Lily, querida, está acordada? – a voz da senhora Potter soou. Lily sentiu toda a cor sumir de seu rosto e quando se virou para James, os olhos dele estavam do tamanho de galeões e um medo que nunca tinha visto nele brilhava nas íris marrons. Lily rolou de cima dele com muita força, acidentalmente acertando-o na cabeça com o cotovelo. Deu-lhe um olhar apologético e o observou sair da cama com uma careta de dor e ir ao chão silenciosamente. Ele se abaixou atrás da cama, enquanto Lily puxava o cobertor até seu queixo ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria um pouco.

- Boa dia, Arie. – Lily disse com uma voz que deveria ser calma, esperando que alguma cor houvesse voltado para seu rosto e que a expressão de horror houvesse sumido.

- Bom dia, querida. Como dormiu? – ela perguntou alegremente. Lily achou ter visto um traço de desconfiança nos olhos dela, mas não tinha certeza se realmente estava lá ou se estava imaginando.

- Bem... Muito bem, na verdade. – Lily respondeu, sua voz mais alta que o normal. Viu Sirius colocar a cabeça para dentro do quarto e olhar, curiosamente, na sua direção.

- Fico feliz em saber! Bem, o café da manhã já está servido e achei melhor lavar todas as roupas, para que você possa arrumar suas malas essa noite. Vou só pegar as suas e já lhe deixo em paz. – gesticulou para a pilha gigante de roupas sujas de Lily no lado oposto do quarto, que lhe daria uma visão perfeita de seu filho claramente recém desperto e desgrenhado, escondido no chão. Lily fez alguns sons incoerentes de protesto, mas não conseguir pensar rápido o bastante em uma boa desculpa para evitar Arie de entrar ainda mais no quarto.

Lily observou e esperou pela explosão de raiva ou de vergonha ou horror, mas nunca veio. Arie cruzou o quarto, pegou as roupas de Lily e se ergueu sem nem uma palavra. Lily, ciente de que seu rosto só mostrava surpresa, arriscou um olhar para o local onde sabia que James ocupava, apenas para ver que ele não estava lá. Então, Lily apenas olhou, a boca aberta, quando Arie atravessou o quarto novamente e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lily apenas ficou olhando para o local por onde a mãe de James apenas estivera, várias coisas passando por sua mente para processar qualquer coisa.

Finalmente, olhou para o chão novamente e lá estava ele, como era suposto a estar, encolhido em uma bola e parecendo tão temeroso quanto ela.

- Ela ainda está aí? – ele perguntou só com o movimento dos lábios. Lily não conseguiu encontrar sua voz, então apenas balançou a cabeça fracamente. James suspirou, alívio visivelmente passando por ele, antes dele se erguer e se sentar na ponta da cama.

- Como... O... O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, gesticulando para o chão.

James olhou para o chão, antes de ergueu os olhos e encontrar os dela novamente e respondeu:

- Oh... Eu entrei embaixo da cama. – Lily ainda parecia horrorizada, fazendo James sorrir afetadamente e beijar sua testa. – Essa foi por pouco, não foi? – Lily o olhou incredulamente e assentiu. Ele sorriu novamente. – Te vejo na cozinha! – e, com isso, ele saiu da cama, olhou para fora da porta, antes de disparar para o próprio quarto. Ainda sem saber o que falar, Lily ficou sentada. Ouviu Sirius e James rindo através da parede, sobre como essa tinha passado perto. Lily girou os olhos e deixou seu corpo cair na cama, seu coração finalmente diminuindo a velocidade das batidas.

Ela conseguiu se recompor o bastante para não desmaiar no caminho até a cozinha. Todos já estavam comendo e ergueram os olhos quando ela entrou. Ajeitou o cabelo nervosamente e apertou o roupão mais firmemente ao redor do corpo. Davis lhe deu uma piscadela e voltou a atenção para a parte de política em seu jornal. Arie lhe deu um rápido sorriso e voltou a colocar grandes quantidades de marmelada em sua torrada. Sirius estava sorrindo como um idiota e olhando rapidamente entre ela e James.

De sua parte, James tinha uma aparência convincentemente sonolenta e pareceu satisfeito em vê-la; se Lily não soubesse que ele estivera completamente acordado há alguns minutos, teria acreditado que ele tinha acabado de acordar. E mesmo quando ela se sentou, olhando para seu rosto sonolento, começou a imaginar se o que tinha se passado em seu quarto tinha sido apenas um sonho muito vívido.

- 'Dia. – ele murmurou quando ela se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado. Inclinando-se, a beijou na bochecha. Fora tão natural, tão perfeito. Lily precisou morder o lado de dentro de seu lábio para se impedir de rir. James pareceu perceber isso e Lily observou o brilho maroto em seus olhos aumentarem. – Como dormiu noite passada? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Bem. – Lily respondeu, as esquinas de seus lábios se erguendo lentamente. Colocou um pedaço de pêssego na boca e começou a mastigar. – Como dormiu? – sua voz estava abafada e suas palavras emboladas, mas conseguiu se impedir de rir.

James deu de ombros e colocou mais comida na boca.

- Bem, eu acho. Mas cai da cama essa manhã. Consegue acreditar? Acho que estava sonhando e alguém... Na verdade, acho que era _você_... Me empurrou e eu cai direto no chão. Você pensaria que, depois de dezessete anos, eu seria capaz de dormir sem cair.

Lily estava rindo com tanta vontade, que se engasgou com sua fruta. Sirius estava inclinado, rindo para seu cereal. Davis os observava com uma sobrancelha erguida por cima de seu jornal. James não estava rindo, mas estava dando tapinhas nas costas de Lily, fingindo estar preocupado com ela estar engasgada, o que apenas a fez rir ainda mais. Arie encolheu os ombros para seu marido, sentado do lado da mesa e começou a mastigar sua torrada.

Depois de Lily, James e Sirius tem se controlado, Arie se virou e falou com Lily:

- Então, querida, estava pensando; já que esta é sua última noite aqui, nós todos poderíamos fazer algo especial. Talvez possamos convencer Sirius a ficar aqui essa noite e termos um jantar enorme ou podíamos sair e ver um filme. O que acha? – seus olhos estavam brilhando com afeição e ansiedade e Lily se sentiu gostando ainda mais da mulher.

Arie sorriu serenamente para Lily, que estava prestes a responder quando James fez isso antes.

- Não, mãe. – ele retorquiu em tom alto. Lily olhou para James, chocada.

- Não? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Não. – ele confirmou. – O feriado todo, eu estou tentando achar uma noite conveniente para ir a um encontro _de verdade_ com Lily e até agora não deu certo. Hoje é nossa última chance. Eu a quero comigo.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

- James... Nós já tivemos encontros de verdade antes. – falou quietamente, quase sussurrando, sabendo que todos estavam a olhando novamente. – Não me importo se você quiser passar a noite com sua família.

Foi Arie que falou antes de seu filho, dessa vez.

- Você é muito gentil, Lily, mas James está certo. Nós estivemos te monopolizando. Vocês dois merecem uma noite a sós. – sua voz tinha um tom prático e óbvio, mas ela estava olhando para seu filho orgulhosamente.

- Obrigado, mãe. – James disse com um aceno. – Eu te pego as sete. – falou para Lily, antes de colocar um muffin inteiro na boca.

O dia passou sem maiores acontecimentos. Passaram a manhã no shopping local; Lily comprando um vestido para o encontro mais tarde e James e Sirius fuçando na loja de mágica trouxa, rindo dos truques. Quando voltaram para a casa dos Potter, Arie os fez começar a arrumar as coisas que não iam usar antes de irem embora na manhã seguinte. Lily conseguia ouvir James e Sirius no quarto do lado, o som das risadas combinado com o som de algo se quebrando a fez duvidar de que algo estivesse sendo arrumado.

Finalmente, o relógio marcou sete horas. James estava sentado na sala de estar com seu pai, usando seu melhor jeans e uma camisa de botões azul escura e uma jaqueta. Olhou cheio de expectativa para o relógio quando este anunciou a hora e, então, observou quando o ponteiro do minuto se movia uma vez, então duas e três vezes.

Depois de quinze minutos terem passado, James estava soltando suspiros frustrados a cada segundo e batendo o pé ansiosamente no chão. O Senhor Potter estava sorrindo.

- Sabe, isso é incrível. – James reclamou, jogando os braços para cima. – Ela dá um show e ameaça me deixar de detenção se eu chego dois minutos atrasado para a reunião de monitores, mas não tem problema se ela está QUINZE MINUTOS atrasada para uma reserva. – a resposta de Lily para seu grito de quantos minutos ela estava atrasada foi uma risada, que flutuou para a sala. Ele gemeu e girou os olhos. Davis não conseguiu mais ficar quieto e riu.

- James, essa é uma daquelas coisas que você aprende com o tempo. Sempre diga a uma mulher que sua reserva é trinta minutos mais cedo do que realmente é. Há algo no DNA delas que torna impossível que elas sejam pontuais para qualquer coisa que você acha importante. Acho que é como um teste para elas, para ver se você as ama o bastante para ficar esperando. – James correu uma mão pelo cabelo impacientemente e seu pai continuou, sua postura calma e sábia. – Sua mãe, por exemplo, nunca esteve mais de sete segundos atrasadas para um de seus jantares ou festas. Mas sempre que eu quero levá-la para sair, ou temos algum evento do trabalho, ela se atrasa, pelo menos, quinze minutos. De fato, eu consideraria quinze minutos um grande sucesso.

- Não te deixa maluco?

Davis balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Não, por que no final sempre vale a pena.

James estava preparado para retorquir quando Lily apareceu no corredor e entrou na sala. James deixou escapar um assobio baixo, todos os traços de irritação sumindo. Lily estava usando um vestido preto; simples, mas que lhe servia perfeitamente. Seus sapatos lhe davam mais três centímetros de altura, então ela não estava tão pequena perto de James como normalmente era. Seu cabelo estava encaracolado ao redor de seu rosto, seus olhos brilhando quando ela olhou para ele.

- O que acha? Valeu a pena esperar? – provocou, girando o quadril levemente, fazendo a saia do vestido esvoaçar levemente ao seu redor.

James a olhou e sorriu lentamente.

- Por você, Lily, sempre vale a pena esperar. – Lily sorriu involuntariamente, seu coração acelerando um pouco. Deu um passo na direção dele, segurou as lapelas de sua jaqueta e, ficando na ponta dos pés, o beijou brevemente.

- Desculpe pela demora. – falou quietamente. – Não conseguia achar os sapatos certos.

- Você fez uma boa escola. – James respondeu, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

Lily riu.

- Você nem olhou para eles.

James sorriu e olhou para baixo, momentaneamente admirando os sapatos pretos.

- Bem, eu estava certo. Eles são bonitos. – ela sorriu e lhe bateu divertidamente no estômago. – Pronta para ir? – ela assentiu e ambos acenaram uma despedida para Davis.

James a acompanhou até a porta do passageiro e abriu a porta do carro para ela, ajudando-a a entrar.

- Gostei do bracelete. – James comentou quando entrou do seu lado do carro e deu a partida.

- Sim, é muito bonito. Esse garoto que eu conheço me deu.

- Esse garoto tem bom gosto. – James brincou.

O caminho foi cheio de brincadeiras e piadas; eles estavam se divertindo.

- Nós realmente não precisávamos sair essa noite. Teria ficado tão satisfeita em passar a noite na sua casa, com seus pais, quanto aqui. –Lily disse depois de alguns minutos.

James a olhou quando pararam no farol vermelho.

- Cara, você realmente não quer ir, não é?

- Não, não é isso. – Lily estava gaguejando. – É só que... Bem, nós não _precisamos_ sair hoje. Se você prefere passar o tempo com seus pais. – James a estava olhando criticamente agora.

- O que quer dizer, 'nós não _precisamos_ sair'?

Lily estava começando a se sentir defensiva e estúpida. Não conseguia fazer suas palavras saírem direito. Tudo fazia tanto sentido em sua mente até que tentava verbalizar.

- Só quis dizer que você pode me ver todos os dias, e só vê seus pais no verão e no natal. Sabe... Nós podemos passar a noite com eles e termos um encontro quando voltarmos a Hogwarts.

- Mas a finalidade toda de sairmos essa noite era para que pudéssemos ir a algum lugar e fazer algo que não podemos fazer normalmente. – James explodiu.

- E é uma idéia adorável, mas eu não quero que você sinta que estou te forçando a me levar para sair. – Lily respondeu, sua voz ficando mais baixa conforme a de James aumentava. Tinha parado de olhar para ele e estava olhando para suas mãos, que se contorciam em seu colo.

Ele ficou quieto, sabendo que estava levando algo para o lado pessoal e que, na verdade, não era grande coisa. Mas era uma grande coisa para ele. Queria dar e fazer coisas boas para Lily. E ele via isso como algo que se encaixava nessas categorias e, ainda assim, ela estava resistindo à idéia de irem jantar desde a primeira vez que ele mencionou isso. E sua resistência agora estava apenas o irritando.

- Desculpe, não percebi que ao lhe chamar para sair, eu a estava forçando a fazer algo que você não queria. – estava falando com os dentes cerrados, tentando manter seu temperamento sob controle, mas a postura de Lily e a maneira que ela estava evitando seus olhos deixavam claro que essa raiva controlada a machucava tanto quanto se ele estivesse gritando.

- Não quis dizer isso; você só está fazendo parecer que eu estou te pressionando a me levar a algum lugar. Não precisa me levar para sair, eu não me importo com nossos encontros na escola.

- Tecnicamente, só tivemos um encontro. Nós apenas acontecemos de nos 'esbarrarmos' em Hogsmeade. Acho que você está satisfeita com comida de bar, então. Ou, talvez, pelo resto de nossas vidas, ao invés de te levar para jantar, eu vou tirar comida dos Elfos Domésticos. – sua voz estava cheia de sarcasmo agora.

Lily suspirou quietamente.

- Não quis dizer isso. Só não quero que você pense que estou infeliz com o que já fazemos. Eu gosto do que fazemos! Estou bem com...

-Lily, a idéia de ter mais de um encontro é para tentar coisas novas... Fazer coisas _diferentes_.

- Sim, eu sei disso! – respondeu, sua voz aumentando com a irritação da maneira que ele estava lhe tratando. – Mas não sinta que você tem que me levar para jantar hoje se você prefere passar o tempo com sua família.

- Não me sinto assim! Eu quero passar a noite com você! – James praticamente gritou.

- Ótimo! – Lily retorquiu, antes de cruzar os braços e olhar para fora da janela, para as luzes que passavam por eles. O sol já tinha se posto, mas o céu ainda estava claro, em um tom de azul que escurecia com os minutos.

Um longo tempo se passou, preenchido com nada além de silêncio tenso, ambos raivosamente se recusando a ser o primeiro a falar e ambos envergonhados por terem perdido a calma.

James suspirou quando pararam em um farol fechado, um homem alto, vestindo um agasalho preto, estava falando raivosamente com a mulher ao seu lado, que não parecia capaz de se importar menos com o que ele estava falando, atravessou a rua. Olhou para Lily, cuja boca ainda estava crispada determinadamente, embora ele conseguisse ver o incomodo em seus olhos pelo reflexo da janela.

- Desculpe. – murmurou e esticou o braço para segurar a mão dela. Tomou como um bom sinal que a raiva dela não estivesse tão severa quando ela não afastou o braço, mas o permitiu entrelaçar seus dedos e levar os dela aos lábios, depositando um breve beijo nas costas de sua mão. – Não devia ter brigado com você. Eu realmente queria apenas levá-la para jantar durante o feriado. Mas se você quer voltar para casa, eu dou a volta e podemos passar a noite conversando sobre as notícias com meu pai e acabando com minha mãe no xadrez.

Uma das esquinas dos lábios de Lily se ergueu em um sorriso.

- Não quero voltar para sua casa. – falou suavemente, desviando os olhos de um casal de amigos na rua e os focando nos olhos marrons de James. – Eu só não queria que você sentisse que precisa me levar para jantar, porque eu não estava satisfeita com nossos encontros até agora. Não queria que você sentisse que _tinha_ que fazer isso.

- Não sinto. Quero te levar.

- Certo. – ela sorriu fracamente para ele e voltou a olhar pela janela.

Ela não disse mais nada durante o caminho até o restaurante, onde James entregou as chaves do carro para o motorista e nem quando entrava no restaurante obviamente elegante e caro, e se sentavam à mesa reservada sob o nome de Potter. Deixou um leve 'obrigada' escapar quando ele puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar, mas voltou a ficar em silêncio e evitando seus olhos. James a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que, às vezes, ela demorava mais para superar uma discussão, então estava satisfeito em se sentar e deixá-la trabalhar nisso. Mas quando ela continuou muda depois de terem pedido o jantar, não conseguiu mais se segurar.

- Você ainda está brava comigo? – sua voz soou mais dura do que tinha intencionado e brigou consigo mesmo quando os olhos dela encontraram os seus, um olhar desanimado com a perspectiva de outra briga. Ele tentou sorrir para ela para fazer suas próprias palavras parecerem mais suaves, mais brincalhonas.

- Não estou brava com você. – respondeu firmemente.

- É... Não estou acreditando nisso. Você não fala comigo há quase quinze minutos. _Claramente_ você está chateada com algo.

- Claramente _você está_ delirando, por que não estou chateada. – brigou.

James lhe deu um olhar de quem sabe das coisas.

- Me diga qual o problema. – pediu.

- Não há nenhum problema... Não estou chateada. – insistiu. Quando sua expressão não deu sinal de que ele acreditava, ela adicionou: - Só estava pensando.

- Bem, sobre o que está pensando para ter ficado tão quieta? – ele estava se sentindo divertindo com a quantidade de trabalho que ela estava lhe dando para oferecer uma resposta direta quando ela sabia o que ele estava perguntando desde o começo.

Lily hesitou por um momento, antes de respirar fundo. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou os dele.

- Lembra da manhã depois do natal, em que ficamos sentados do lado de fora com Sirius? – James assentiu, mas permaneceu em silêncio para que ela pudesse continuar. – Se lembra sobre o que conversamos?

- Vagamente.

- Bem, Sirius estava brincando sobre nos fazer brigar para que vocês dois pudessem aprontar alguma coisa. – explicou e James assentiu quando breves partes da conversa passavam por sua mente, embora não conseguisse se lembrar de nada que ainda pudesse estar chateando-a. – E você disse algo como 'nós brigamos o bastante sozinhos' ou algo assim. – Lily estava lhe olhando ansiosamente, esperando que ele falasse algo, achando que não precisava explicar mais.

- Então... – ele incentivou.

Lily o olhou incredulamente.

- Você acha que brigamos muito? – tinha soado idiota em voz alta, muito mais idiota do que parecera em sua mente. Em sua defesa, James manteve uma expressão neutra no rosto, seriamente considerando a pergunta dela, sabendo que isso estava a incomodando.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Como pode achar isso? – Lily exclamou.

- Lily, eu estava brincando quando falei isso. Era uma hipérbole. Um exagero grosseiro para mostrar um ponto... Ou, nesse caso, fazer uma piada.

- Certo, mas você tem que admitir que brigamos bastante. Muito mais do que os outros casais.

- Isso não é um fato científico. Você não pode provar essa afirmação. – falou com uma pitada de provocação em sua voz, que pareceu apenas irritar Lily. Sorriu afetadamente e ela lhe olhou feio. Suspirou e se inclinou para frente. – Muito mais do que quais casais?

- Bem... Mary e Emmett para começar. – Lily respondeu timidamente.

James bufou.

- Nós não queremos ser como Mary e Emmett. Eu dou mais três semanas, no máximo, antes de eles terminarem de novo.

Lily pareceu chocada com sua sugestão.

- Por que diz isso? Por que eles terminariam? Eles nunca brigam sobre nada.

- Exatamente por isso! –James falou. – Ou eles são tão iguais que concordam com tudo, o que, vamos ser honestos, é completamente chato. Ou eles não estão sendo honestos sobre como realmente se sentem para evitar brigar e isso apenas gera ressentimento e mentiras e todos os outros tipos de porcarias que acabam com os relacionamentos.

Lily precisou lutar contra a vontade de sorrir com a superioridade e segurança com que James dissecou o relacionamento de seus amigos. Ele soara tão sábio; mais como um homem idoso, com anos de casamento, ao invés do garoto de dezesseis anos, cujo relacionamento mais duradouro fora três meses.

- Então, você realmente não acha que brigamos muito.

- Não, não acho. – ele respondeu cheio de confiança. – Brigamos mais que um casal típico brigaria? Provavelmente. Mas eu não acho que isso significa que brigamos muito. Acho que é a maneira com que nos comunicamos. Você e eu _não_ concordamos em tudo e acho que, quando brigamos ou discutimos, é a nossa maneira de lidar com isso. Acho que estamos sendo honestos. E, certamente, não acho que isso seja ruim.

- Nós estamos apenas sendo honestos. – Lily repetiu, testando essa idéia para ver era ou não verdade. – Parece certo. – falou com um sorriso.

- E nós dois sabemos que honestidade é a melhor política. – James falou zombeteiramente, fazendo-a rir.

Quando o garçom voltou para a mesa e serviu o jantar na frente deles, Lily falou:

- Então, você realmente acha que Mary e Emmett vão terminar logo?

O resto do jantar foi maravilhoso. A conversa foi tranqüila e fácil, ambos constantemente rindo, um som estranho para se misturar a música clássica no cômodo preenchido por burburinhos. Um casal à sua direita ficava os olhado feio sempre que eles riam muito alto, o que apenas os fazia rir mais ainda. A comida era deliciosa e Lily comeu até temer que a cadeira fosse desmontar sob seu peso. A comida também era cara. Deixou escapar um ofego alto quando a conta chegou, mas James parecia tranqüilo enquanto tirava algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa da carteira. Ele manuseou o dinheiro muito mais facilmente do que qualquer outro bruxo que ela tinha visto tentando.

Eles estavam rindo de novo, Lily pendurada no braço dele e encostada em seu ombro, quando o manobrista trouxe o carro. Novamente, James abriu a porta para ela e foi para o lado do motorista, dando uma gorjeta para o garoto alto e magrelo e entrou no carro, começando a dirigir.

- Agora, nós temos algumas opções... – James começou.

- Oh, não, não mais opções. – Lily disse sarcasticamente com uma risada.

James girou os olhos para ela e continuou, ignorando sua risada.

- Nós podemos ir para casa e dormir bem, antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts amanhã _ou_ Sirius quer que a gente o encontre naquele clube que ele falou a semana toda.

- Aquele de dança?

- O próprio. – James respondeu. – O que quer fazer?

Lily fingiu pensar bastante.

- Quem precisa de uma boa noite de sono? Vamos encontrar com Sirius!

Seguindo as instruções que Sirius dera para James mais cedo, rapidamente chegaram a seu destino. O estacionamento estava cheio, e James e Lily acabaram estacionando na vaga do outro lado da rua. Conseguiam ouvir a música alta que tocava no prédio antes mesmo de chegarem perto da porta e já havia um casal bêbado saindo pela porta e cambaleando até o pub mais próximo.

Entraram, o braço de James firmemente ao redor de Lily e procuraram por Sirius. O encontraram no fundo do clube, a música tornando impossível conversar se você não estivesse gritando com a pessoa ao seu lado.

- Acho que é ele ali! – Lily gritou e apontou para uma mesa com três pessoas, na ponta da pista de dança. James assentiu em entendimento e caminharam pela multidão. Conforme se aproximavam da mesa, ficou claro que a pessoa sentada no meio era Sirius. – Quem são as outras duas pessoas?

- Oh, não... – James gemeu quando estavam perto o bastante para ver claramente quem eram as duas garotas. Seu ritmo diminuiu consideravelmente. Lily olhou para as garotas mais de perto. Elas pareciam familiares, mas sabia que elas não freqüentavam Hogwarts. – Ei, Olivia. Ei, Abby. – James resmungou o mais alto possível. Então Lily se lembrou. Abby Oliver, a ex de James, e Olivia Oliver, a garota que tinha flertado desavergonhadamente com Sirius durante a marcha de natal. Sorriu largamente e precisou morder a língua para não rir do óbvio desconforto de James. Acenou seu cumprimento e Olivia sorriu alegremente para ela, enquanto Abby lhe dava um olhar venenoso.

James puxou uma cadeira para Lily e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Esse lugar não é ótimo? – Sirius gritou do outro lado da mesa. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas e assentiu desdenhosamente, enquanto James olhava ao redor, vendo a falta de decoração nas paredes e a dança maluca que acontecia perto deles. – O jantar foi bom?

- Foi realmente bom. – Lily gritou de volta. – Bastante elegante. – James assentiu e olhou para Lily para evitar o olhar ainda violento de Abby.

- Vocês parecem bem felizes. Você realmente a levou para jantar, Prongs, ou vocês se aproveitaram do tempo sozinhos e...

- SIRIUS! – Lily gritou, o interrompendo. Calor estava emanando de suas bochechas e, enquanto Sirius e Olivia riam, Abby olhou raivosamente entre ela e James. – Quantos drinks você já bebeu, seu idiota?

- Muitos! – Olivia riu, se aproximando de Sirius.

- Acho que vou encontrar alguém para dançar. – Abby disse em tom alto e, sem esperar por uma resposta, se ergueu e andou até a pista de dança. Lily deu uma cotovelada em James, um sorriso divertido em seu rosto quando viu Abby agarrar o primeiro garoto que conseguiu encontrar, mas ficava olhando na direção de James para ver se ele estava observando.

- Pelas calças de Merlin – James falou o mais baixo que podia (o que ainda era quase um grito). – Eu acho que preferia estar jogando xadrez em casa. – Lily riu e se aproximou dele, antes de pegar sua mão. – Está um pouco melhor assim. – falou sorrindo. Descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. – Bem melhor, na verdade. Padfoot, acho que gosto desse lugar. – Lily riu, feliz por estar aqui com ele e ainda desejando que, de algum modo, quando acordasse na manhã seguinte, eles ainda tivessem outro dia de férias.

Sofreram por mais algumas músicas desconhecidas, tentando conversar, antes de desistirem e virarem suas cadeiras, de modo que pudessem ver as pessoas dançarem e tirarem sarro da pessoa mais bêbada ou descoordenada.

Em um momento, um garoto bonito e escultural foi até Lily, que ainda estava sentada segurando a mão de James, suas pernas pressionadas contra as dele, e começou a falar com ela:

- Ei, ruiva, por que não vem dançar comigo? – ele tinha o cheiro forte de suor e álcool, e estava a olhando de uma maneira que a fez se arrepiar. Olhou para James, apenas para se garantir de que a linguagem corporal deles ainda deixava claro que ela estava com ele. James estava olhando para o garoto com uma mistura de nojo e raiva em seus olhos. – Aposto que posso te fazer se divertir mais do que o Peter Pan aí. – suas palavras estavam emboladas e, de repente, James parecia mais confuso, provavelmente tentando descobrir se ser chamado de Peter Pan realmente contava como um insulto.

Lily o olhou, pena em seu rosto.

- Desculpe, mas estou com meu namorado. – sentiu o peito de James se estufar com essa afirmação.

- E daí? Qual é, doçura, posso te mostrar coisas que esse cara nunca ouviu falar. – James deixou escapar um som de indignação e ela o sentiu se levantar. Colocou uma mão em seu ombro e o forçou a permanecer sentado.

- Acho que você não entendeu. Esse cara é meu _namorado_. Agora, eu sei que não parece, mas ele é muito mais forte do que aparenta. Ele parece magrelo e fácil de surrar, mas sob essa aparência magrela, há músculos de aço. Ele podia te vencer em uns cinco segundos.

- Huh? – o garoto disse, olhando para James, uma expressão de confusão lentamente aparecendo em seu rosto. – Está falando sério? – perguntou, descrença em suas palavras.

- Sim, agora cai fora. – o garoto olhou para Lily, mas se afastou, decidindo que ela não valia a pena.

James ficou quieto por um momento, antes de falar:

- Não sei se deveria me sentir orgulhoso, ofendido ou envergonhado.

- Só fique feliz que ele foi embora. – Lily falou de maneira tranqüilizadora.

A noite passou rapidamente. Ocasionalmente, Sirius se sentava e conversava com eles, mas a maior parte do tempo ele estava sentado atrás deles, bebendo, ou na pista de dança, normalmente com Olivia, mas às vezes com outras pessoas. Abby, depois de falhar em deixar James com ciúmes, foi embora raivosamente. James e Lily riram mais ainda quando o garoto bêbado e fedido tinha tomado mais algumas bebidas e foi dançar. Ele era a pessoa mais descoordenada que tinham visto a noite toda e isso só ficara pior pela quantidade massiva de álcool que ele tinha consumido, que parecia apenas acabar com seu equilíbrio.

Quando estava ficando tarde, uma música lenta começou a tocar, desconhecida para James e Lily, mas quando James viu outros casais irem para a pista de dança, ele decidiu que era hora deles se juntarem à massa de descoordenados. Ofereceu sua mão para ela, que a aceitou sem questionar ou comentar e o seguiu silenciosamente quando ele a guiou até a pista. Com um sorriso torto, puxou Lily para perto, aninhando sua mão contra o peito. Ela deu um passo para mais perto, sua cabeça repousando em seu ombro e seus se fechando, sorrindo perante a facilidade e familiaridade do gesto. James depositou um beijo no seu cabelo, respirando seu perfume e aproveitando o momento, enquanto se balançavam levemente no lugar.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio confortável, Lily ergueu a cabeça para encontrar seu olhar.

- No que está pensando?

James a contemplou por um momento e a beijou brevemente.

- Estava pensando na última vez em que estivemos aqui.

Lily franziu o cenho e se afastou para olhar ao redor.

- Nunca estive aqui antes. Você deve estar pensando na sua _outra_ namorada ruiva. – Lily provou.

- Ah, sim, você está certa. – James disse, um brilho de diversão em seus olhos. – Sempre confundo vocês duas. Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Lily gracejou.

James sorriu e os virou um pouco mais lentamente.

- Não, eu quis dizer a última vez em que estivemos _aqui_. – falou apertando os braços ao redor dela. – Dançando.

Lily fingiu pensar nisso, embora instantaneamente soubesse de que noite ele estava falando.

- A festa da Halloween. – forneceu. James assentiu, um sorriso carinhoso em seus lábios, fazendo o coração de Lily bater um pouco mais rápido. – O que está se lembrando dessa noite?

James pensou por mais um momento, gostando da maneira que ela tinha repousado a cabeça em seu ombro para esperar a resposta.

- Devia ser uma lembrança péssima para mim... Aquela noite toda. – Lily se afastou alguns centímetros e o olhou, uma pergunta em seus olhos. – Eu tive que ouvir Sirius, Rosalyn e Jenna brigarem a noite toda e precisei agüentar Brady a semana toda se gabando de como ele ia te levar, como você estava animada e como ele tinha certeza de que o encontro de vocês era apenas o começo...

- HA! – Lily interrompeu. – O começo do quê? A melhor maneira de incentivar alguém a cometer assassinato? Ou quanto tempo leva para alguém morrer de tédio?

- Sim, tenho certeza de que era _exatamente_ isso que ele queria dizer. – James falou com uma risada. – De todo modo... Eu finalmente juntei a coragem para te falar como me sentia e você conseguiu se esquivar de novo. Então, todas as coisas consideradas, deveria ter sido uma das piores noites da minha vida. – Lily girou os olhos com o quão dramático ele estava sendo, mas ele a ignorou. – Mas não foi, por que eu dancei duas vezes com você. – ele corou com a admissão, mas não desviou os olhos. – Mas, naquela noite, me ocorreu que a festa podia ter sido minha única chance. – James continuou. – Minha única chance de segurar sua mão, te manter perto, dançar com você. – falou suavemente, acariciando sua mão e a puxando para um pouco mais perto enquanto falava. – Temi que nunca mais pudesse fazer isso.

Lily ficou quieta por um momento, sorrindo contra seu peito e correndo a mão por suas costas. Fechou os olhos e se permitiu voltar àquela noite – àquele momento.

- Quer ouvir algo engraçado? – falou, apoiando seu queixo no peito dele e o olhando. – Odiei tudo naquela noite, também. Fui torturada pelo fato de estar presa com Brady e, eu não sabia disso na hora, mas estava louca de ciúmes sempre que te via com Lexi.

- Lily. – James brigou, abaixando as sobrancelhas.

- O quê? Não é uma idéia tão maluca. – Lily respondeu defensivamente.

- _É_ maluquice pensar que eu poderia realmente gostar de alguém além de você. – James retorquiu.

- Bem, eu estava com ciúmes e em negação, e você sabe que eu nem sempre penso claramente quando se trata de você.

- Isso é atestar o óbvio. – James murmurou sob a respiração, algo que Lily escolheu ignorar.

- _Enfim_... Eu voltei para o dormitório e não consegui dormir, porque toda vez que eu fechava os olhos, eu via você com _ela_ ou estava revivendo nossa dança. Aquelas duas danças foram as únicas coisas boas da minha noite e eu passei pela mesma coisa. Amei tanto que, na verdade, isso me ajudou a perceber como me sentia em relação a você.

- Então – James falou, arrastando a palavra. – O que você está dizendo é que, na verdade, você não gosta de _mim_, você gosta da minha dança. – ele estava sorrindo afetadamente, mas ela sabia que James estava feliz com o que tinha sido dito. Ele mantivera as defesas baixas a noite toda, tudo o que sentia ou pensava claro em seus olhos.

- Exatamente isso que estou dizendo. – provocou. – Os dois últimos meses foram só para dançar com você. E agora que dançamos, temo que terminamos. – indicou os dois. – Foi divertido, mas, considerando tudo, não vale a pena.

- Oh, cale a boca. – ele resmungou divertidamente, antes de girá-los mais rapidamente. Não falaram por um tempo, Lily descansando a cabeça no peito de James e fechando os olhos, aproveitando a paz e segurança que sentia nos braços dele. Quando estava com ele, era como se o resto do mundo simplesmente sumisse. Todas suas preocupações e obrigações, que normalmente não saiam de sua cabeça, pareciam simplesmente desaparecer. James tinha se tornando seu porto seguro e confidente, algo que nunca tinha esperado. Quanto mais tempo estavam juntos, quanto mais tempo passavam com o outro, mais difícil se tornava imaginar um futuro que não envolvesse James.

- Adivinha? – falou, olhando para ele novamente.

- O quê?

- Essa noite foi perfeita. – sorriu. Observou um sorriso lento aparecer nos lábios de James.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. O feriado todo foi próximo de perfeito e essa foi a maneira perfeita de terminá-lo. – James a olhou, felicidade irradiando de seu corpo. – E, pela primeira vez, não estou ansiosa para voltar para a escola.

James riu roucamente.

- Foram duas semanas maravilhosas. – concordou. – E você quase não veio só porque as pessoas não sabem da gente e você estava preocupada que meus pais não iam gostar de você. Acho que eles vão chorar quando você for embora.

- Você realmente acha que eles gostaram de mim, então?

James girou os olhos.

- Sério? Você ainda precisa perguntar? – Lily deu de ombros e sorriu, mas olhou para ele cheia de expectativas. – Eles te adoraram! Se não estivéssemos namorando, eles provavelmente iam considerar te adotar. Não sei como você não vê isso. Minha mãe não é do tipo de fingir alguma coisa, então o fato de que ela te trata como se você fosse da família, é prova o bastante de que ela te ama. E meu pai só brinca e provoca as pessoas que ele gosta. Então, fique tranqüila. Seria bastante óbvio se meus pais não gostassem de você.

Lily sorriu.

- Bom saber, por que eu definitivamente vou voltar para visitá-los durante o verão.

- E eu? – James perguntou.

- Bem, vou te visitar também, claro.

Ele riu sarcasticamente.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Bem, o que quis dizer, então?

- Assumindo que a situação fosse ao contrário, você acha que seus pais teriam gostado de mim?

- Não mesmo. – Lily respondeu sem hesitação, pegando James de surpresa, seu queixo caindo com tanta sinceridade.

- Por que não? – protestou. – Eu sou agradável. Pais gostam de mim.

Lily pensou por um momento.

- Bem, sendo justa, mina mãe provavelmente teria gostado de você. Ela ia ter me provocado até fim sobre isso. – vendo a expressão questionadora de James, elaborou. – Quando eu voltava para casa reclamando de você, ela sempre falava que isso significava que eu gostava de você em segredo.

- E ela não estava errada. – James interrompeu.

- Sim, estava. Eu realmente não gostava de você. Foi só coincidência que as coisas aconteceram assim. – brigou.

- O quer que seja que te ajude a dormir.

- _Enfim_ – Lily disse em tom alto, erguendo as sobrancelhas para ele. – Uma vez que ela terminasse de me aborrecer, ela provavelmente ia gostar bastante de você. Meu pai, por outro lado, iria te odiar. Ele e eu sempre fomos realmente próximos. Eu era a princesinha dele. – Lily explicou.

- Então, naturalmente, ele odiava todos seus namorados. – ele concluiu.

Lily pensou por um momento.

- Não, não de verdade. Acho que ele só não ia gostar de você, em particular.

- O quê? – James exclamou, indignado. – Por que só eu?

- Por que... Certo, bem, eu só namorei dois outros garotos. Um verão, meu amigo Alex, do fim da rua, e eu tivemos alguns encontros, mas nunca foi sério. Como poderia? Ele não sabia que eu era uma bruxa. Ele achava que eu ia para um internato na Alemanha em Setembro. Papai não se importava com ele. E, então, você se lembra do Daniel, aquele Corvinal que eu namorei durante o final do quinto ano, até o começo do sexto. Bem, ele nos visitou alguns dias do verão. Papai não gostava dele, porque ele era um idiota, mas não se importava.

- Então, se ele gostava de Alex e Daniel, por que não ia gostar de mim?

- Porque ele não era ameaçado por Alex e Daniel. Ele sabia que eu não sentia nada de verdade por eles, ou tinha algum futuro. Mas com você... – sua voz morreu, enquanto sentia as bochechas esquentarem. – Bem, com você seria diferente. Ele saberia que a possibilidade estava lá...

- Que 'possibilidade'? – ele estava sorrindo afetadamente e Lily soube que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava falando e estava apenas perguntando para fazê-la verbalizar.

- A possibilidade de seria você a ficar comigo para sempre. – respondeu envergonhadamente. – A possibilidade de que seria você que ia me tirar dele. – as palavras lhe escaparam rapidamente. Conseguiu pisar no pé dele duas vezes no processo, mas a presença daquele sorriso afetado fez qualquer pedido de desculpa sumir.

James não estava sorrindo carinhosamente para ela, entretanto.

- Então, ele não ia _me_ odiar de verdade. Ele odiaria a maneira que você se sente por mim e ia descontar em mim. Estou certo?

- Talvez. – Lily respondeu. – Mas, também, ele não gosta de garotos arrogantes, que frequentemente perdem guerras de bola de neve e acham que sabem de tudo.

James forçou um ofego.

- Golpe baixo, Lily. Golpe baixo.

- Você estava pedindo.

Eles dançaram quietamente, a música alcançando seu final.

- Então, amanhã nós voltamos para o mundo real.

Lily gemeu.

- Precisamos? Não podemos apenas fugiu? Quero dizer, quem realmente precisa de educação? – Lily brincou. James riu e afastou uma mecha ruiva de sua testa. – Pense sobre isso. Podíamos ir esquiar na França ou podíamos ir para as Ilhas Gregas. O resto de nossas vidas podia ser como as últimas semanas.

James a olhou afetuosamente.

- Por mais inacreditavelmente tentador que isso seja, acho melhor voltarmos. Pense no caos que se instalaria se os dois monitores chefes não voltassem. Os Sonserinos usurpariam nossos cargos, pontos seriam perdidos, os Lufos iam vencer o campeonato de Quadribol. Você pode fazer isso aos seus colegas Grifinórios?

- Não, suponho que não. – Lily respondeu, derrotada.

- Mas foi uma boa idéia. – James consolou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hmmm... Sim, foi. – Lily suspirou, seus olhos brilhado para ele. – Oh, bem, talvez outro dia.

- Gosto disso. – James respondeu quando a música terminou e a guiou de volta para a mesa onde Sirius estava sentado, seus olhos desfocados e seu cotovelo escorregando para fora da mesa. – Que me diz, Padfoot? Pronto para ir para casa?

- Sabe, vocês dois são enjoativamente fofos. – Sirius disse em resposta, deslizando para fora de sua cadeira e cambaleando na direção deles. James tirou o braço da cintura de Lily e segurou Sirius pelo braço, tentando equilibrá-lo. – Estou bem. – Sirius protestou, tentando se soltar, mas James o estava segurando com força.

- Sei que está. – James falou calmamente, embora não tenha tirado a força de seu aperto.

Os três caminharam até onde o carro estava, neve caindo gentilmente. Lily andou ao lado de James, que continuava a suportar Sirius, que estava tagarelando, suas palavras emboladas.

James deu um beijo de boa noite em Lily em frente do quarto dela e foi dormir no próprio quarto pela primeira vez desde o natal, sabendo que sua mãe os acordaria cedo na manhã seguinte.

E ele estava certo. Por volta das seis da manhã, Arie estava batendo em sua porta, acendendo velas e falando sobre o café da manhã e coisas de última hora a serem colocadas na mala. Lily forçou suas pálpebras a se abrirem e colocou o roupão, constantemente se convencendo a não se deitar novamente em sua cama aquecida e confortável. Viu seu cabelo incrivelmente bagunçado no espelho e o prendeu em um coque frouxo. James estava lhe esperando no corredor, com os olhos inchados e bocejando. Passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e se apoiou nele quando James passou os braços ao redor dos seus ombros e a guiou para a cozinha.

- Sua mãe é muito animada a essa hora da manhã. – Lily murmurou.

James gemeu.

- Estou muito cansado para falar. – respondeu, fazendo Lily rir fracamente. – Como dormiu?

- Mal. Fiquei acordando, procurando por você. – respondeu.

James sorriu sonolentamente.

- Não dormi muito bem, também, mas só porque, aparentemente, me esqueci do quão alto Sirius ronca. – Lily riu roucamente e apertou os olhos quando entraram na cozinha, a luz do sol passando pela janela. Davis estava tomando um gole da sua xícara de chá, o Profeta Diário aberto em sua frente. Sirius estava à mesa também, mas ao contrário do pai de James, sua cabeça estava apoiada na madeira, seus olhos fechados quase escondidos pelo cabelo escuro caindo em seu rosto e precariamente perto de um prato de panquecas comidas pela metade. Arie estava andando ao redor da cozinha em seu roupão, colocando fatias de pão na torradeira, esquentando outro bule de chá e virando as salsichas na frigideira.

Lily comeu o máximo que conseguiu e tentou se lembrar de todos os detalhes da sua última manhã com os Potter. Memorizou a maneira afetuosa que Arie tentou arrumar o cabelo de James; a maneira que James ficava chutando Sirius por baixo da mesa para acordá-lo; a maneira que Davis provocava Arie sobre só fazer café da manhã bom quando as crianças estavam em casa.

Quando terminaram de comer, Arie os mandou de volta para os quartos, para se arrumarem e terminarem de guardar suas coisas. Ela ficou andando pela casa, alternando entre os dois quartos e a sala de estar.

Em um momento, Lily ouviu James gritar.

- Mãe! Eu peguei todas minhas cuecas! Não precisa tirar todas do malão e contá-las só para ter certeza.

Lily riu, terminando de colocar sua escova de dente e presentes de natal no malão. Observou Davis ir para o quarto dos meninos e sair com um braço ao redor de sua esposa, meio que a arrastando.

- Vamos lá, querida. Por que não fazemos uns sanduíches para eles levarem? E não se preocupe com as cuecas de James. Se ele precisar de mais, podemos mandar para a escola. – falou.

- Sim, podemos mandar mais. – Arie repetiu, sua voz um pouco histérica. Quando viraram a dobra do corredor, Davis se virou e viu Lily sentada na cama, inclinada para frente, rindo silenciosamente e lhe mandou uma piscadela.

Meia hora mais tarde, James, Sirius e Lily estavam no banco de trás do carro dos Potter, com uma sacola cheia de sanduíches, torradas, doces e frascos de suco de abóbora. O caminho até a King's Cross foi cheia de risadas e muito curta. Lily nunca estivera menos animada em passar pela parede de tijolos. Ficou quieta quando Davis colocou seu malão em um carrinho e caminhavam até a plataforma 9 ¾.

Arie e Davis começaram a se despedir do lado de fora da barreira, outras famílias fazendo o mesmo, enquanto outros seguiam seus filhos até a plataforma.

Arie abraçou James por um longo momento, tentando afastas as lágrimas e murmurando em seu ouvido. Davis apertou a mão de Sirius e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. Ambos pararam do lado de Lily, que ainda estava observando James com sua mãe.

- Arie fica um pouco emocional quando se despede. – Davis explicou. – James quase perdeu o trem em setembro do segundo ano, por que Arie não queria soltá-lo. – Lily sorriu e olhou para Davis, que tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos, parecido com o que ela via quando olhava nos olhos de James. – É por isso que nos despedimos desse lado da barreira agora. Evita que Arie entre no trem e puxe James para fora.

- Ou pior – Sirius adicionou. – Evita que ela entre no nosso comportamento e conte as cuecas dele de novo. – os três riram.

- Oh, cale a boca. – Arie resmungou roucamente, soltando James e secando as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

- Desculpe, querida. – Davis disse, antes de se inclinar e pressionar um breve beijo na testa de sua esposa.

-Só amo meus filhos... Não é um crime. – e com essa afirmação estrangulada, ela puxou Sirius para um abraço similar. Davis também abraçou seu filho. E quando Arie soltou Sirius, ela pegou Lily, o abraço fazendo a garota se lembrar da maneira que sua mãe sempre tinha lhe abraçado em despedida.

- Mãe, ela está ficando roxa. Acho que você está esmagando os pulmões dela. – James gemeu. Arie a soltou com uma risada e Davis a abraçou brevemente, mas a rapidez do abraço não mudou o fato de que era cheio de força e amor paterno.

- Agora, você volte logo, certo? – Arie disse, lágrimas correndo por sua bochecha. – Na verdade, não me importo com o que você vai fazer no verão, espero que venha nos visitar por algumas semanas. – Lily assentiu e sorriu, temendo que abrir a boca fosse fazer o nó em sua garganta se transformar em lágrimas. – Isso vale para você também, Sirius. E se comportem!

- Sempre nos comportamos, mãe. – James respondeu em um tom falsamente sincero. Arie não pôde evitar rir.

- Nós nunca acreditamos nisso. Recebemos mais carta da Minerva McGonagall sobre seu comportamento do que os últimos sete anos de Profeta Diário.

- Toda vez que eu subo no trem, um de vocês diz 'se divirta'! Só estou sendo um filho obediente.

- Precisamos ir. – Lily interrompeu arrependidamente, ao olhar para seu relógio. – São 10:55.

Arie fez um bico e beijou James mais uma vez, antes deles pegarem seus malões e andarem na direção da barreira. James se virou e acenou uma última vez, antes de passarem para a plataforma esfumaçada. Entraram no trem e rapidamente acharam um compartimento vazio. As pessoas passavam apressadas pelos corredores e se penduravam nas janelas para um último adeus.

Lily se sentou e suspirou quando o trem começou a andar.

- Não estou pronta para voltar. – James sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, a porta do compartimento se abriu e Remus, Peter, Mary e Jenna entraram.

- Lily! – Jenna riu quando o volume de som aumentou drasticamente. Ela e Mary se jogaram em Lily e a abraçaram fortemente, antes das três se soltarem, rindo. – Nós sentimos sua falta! Só agüentei três dias com minha família antes de estar pronta para voltar.

Lily sorriu. Não tinha percebido como sentia falta das suas duas amigas até elas estarem na sua frente.

- Mary, estou surpresa que esteja aqui. Pensei que você ia ficar no compartimento de Emmett depois de três semanas separados.

- Oh, vou vê-lo mais tarde, no banquete. – respondeu em tom de dispensa. Lily olhou para James, que estava lhe olhando como quem diz 'eu te disse'. O acotovelou e se virou para Mary e Jenna, que estava observando animadamente.

- Como foi seu natal? – Mary perguntou, um tom desconfiado e divertido em sua voz. Ergueu e abaixou as sobrancelhas e acertou James no ombro. – Vocês dois já estão apaixonados?

Lily girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, antes de olhar para James, que tinha uma expressão carinhosa em seu rosto. Ele estava observando Lily abertamente, olhando tão profundamente em seus olhos, que ela achou que ele conseguia ver sua alma. Então, ele olhou para Mary, que estava esperando ansiosamente. Respondeu com um sorriso afetado:

- Ainda não.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Comentem se achar que o capítulo merece!

Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior e até a próxima atualização.


	16. O Primeiro Segredo, Parte V

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**O Primeiro Segredo, Parte V**

- Como, exatamente, após algumas semanas relaxantes e maravilhosas de feriado de natal, eu consegui esquecer a quantidade de dever de casa que McGonagall é capaz de passar? – Lily reclamou frustrada, quebrando o silêncio tenso. Estava folheando distraidamente um livro empoeirado da pilha de, no mínimo, sete livros grossos, que tinha se esforçado para carregar da biblioteca até o Salão Comunal horas antes, enquanto o resto do grupo estudava naquela noite de quinta-feira. Olhou para sua redação, desanimada pela falta de tinta no pergaminho e ainda mais desanimada com a falta de qualidade e conteúdo naquelas poucas palavras. Suspirou ruidosamente e James deu um tapinha reconfortante em seu joelho.

- Oh, eu não sei. – Remus disse, pegando um dos livros de Lily, tentando terminar a mesma redação. – Eu não colocaria a culpa toda em mim mesmo tão rapidamente. Acho que a idéia de um bom feriado para os professores é a de encontrar maneiras cruéis e sádicas de nos dar mais dever de casa e matar nossa vontade de viver. – o grupo riu silenciosamente em apreciação.

- Bem, eles deviam se orgulhar. Eles se superaram. – Lily retorquiu, desanimada.

James riu e lhe ofereceu sua redação quase completa.

- Aqui, você pode copiar a minha.

Ela olhou para o pergaminho cuidadosamente, se afastando levemente, como se fosse uma cobra venenosa ao invés de uma inocente folha de pergaminho.

- Obrigada, mas eu prefiro tirar _boas_ notas no meu dever. – provocou e forçou o pergaminho para o colo dele. James fingiu estar magoado e a empurrou para fora do sofá, fazendo-a cair no chão um baque, rindo altamente. - _Ouch!_ – zombeteiramente o acertou nas pernas e ele se vingou ao chutá-la gentilmente nas costas. Quando ela conseguiu se acalmar, aquietando as risadinhas que tinham a dominado um pouco mais longamente do que deveriam, suspirou ao voltar ao seu lugar, puxando outro livro em sua direção. – Bem, qualquer que seja o motivo, meu descuido ou a crueldade de nossos professores, eu estou atolada. Duvido que vou fazer qualquer coisa nesse final de semana que não seja o dever de casa... E isso inclui dormir.

- Inclui tomar banho? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso afetado em seu rosto bonito, enquanto estudava preguiçosamente o catálogo da Zonko's. Era o único membro do grupo que não estava fazendo algum tipo de tarefa escolar. Ele parecia completamente relaxado, jogado em uma poltrona, uma perna balançando do lado. – Por que se você não vai tomar banho para terminar seus deveres, vou ficar no nosso dormitório o final de semana todo.

Lily cerrou os olhos divertidamente para ele, que sorriu.

- Oh, por favor, nós dois sabemos que eu poderia passar uma semana sem tomar banho e ainda teria um cheiro mais agradável que o seu dormitório.

- Bom ponto. – James se intrometeu, enquanto Sirius gargalhava. Pigarreou e a olhou. – Então... Se você vai pular todas as refeições e banhos, isso quer dizer que não vai me forçar a ir àquela festa do Clube do Slug com você? – sua voz estava quase esperançosa demais. James estivera choramingando e gemendo sobre essa festa desde que o convite tinha chegado no café da manhã de segunda-feira. Quando terminara de reclamar, tinha começado a procurar por uma desculpa, _qualquer_ desculpa, para não ter de ir.

- Uau... Alguém está ansioso para não passar a noite com você. – Jenna comentou impassivelmente, sem desviar os olhos de seu dever. – Você deve tê-lo assustado de verdade no feriado. Se _apenas_ soubéssemos pelos últimos dois anos que para desencorajar James, tudo o que você tinha que fazer era passar _mais_ tempo com ele...

Lily lançou um olhar de aviso a Jenna, mas James falou antes que ela pudesse.

- Não teria funcionado. – declarou, fazendo Lily virar a cabeça e olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados. Ele apenas lhe deu uma piscadela. – Eu sou tenaz... E incorrigível. – Lily sorriu, sua expressão relaxando enquanto girava os olhos.

- E _eu _estou impressionado que você sequer saiba o que essas palavras significam. – Sirius disse casualmente, fazendo Lily bufar ruidosamente em uma tentativa vã de esconder a risada, ganhando outro chute de James.

- Ouch! – Lily exclamou, segurando o braço como se estivesse machucado. – Eu _ia_ falar, 'claro, James, vou estar muito ocupada para ir à festa', mas agora acho que deveria te fazer ir como castigo por todo esse abuso físico. – James ignorou essa afirmação e apenas a cutucou com o pé novamente.

- De todo modo, por que você sequer vai à essas festas? – Sirius perguntou com nojo claro em seu tom. – Se eu fosse você, e Sluggy me secasse como ele faz com você, eu o evitaria a todos os custos.

Lily girou os olhos.

- Ele não me _seca_.

- É, mas, às vezes, ele baba um pouco. – Peter disse sorrindo.

- O que é, Lily? Secretamente, você gosta da atenção? – Sirius perguntou sarcasticamente, seu tom malvado, mas seus olhos brilhavam em diversão. – É tudo no que eu consigo pensar, porque a única vez que eu fui, foi tortura o bastante para me manter longe de sequer considerar ir de novo. Sem brincadeira, eu _ainda_ tenho pesadelos em que volto àquela masmorra, chorando de tédio. Acordo gritando e molhado em suor.

Lily sorriu.

- E essa é, precisamente, a razão pela qual eu _vou_... Por que eu sei que é o único lugar, desse castelo todo, que não corro o risco de sofrer uma noite inteira em sua companhia. – Sirius balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse desapontado com sua desculpa, enquanto ela apenas sorriu docemente para ele. – Nem todos nós podemos nos esgueirar para Hogsmeade sempre que queremos algum doce da Dedos de Mel. – terminou dando um olhar cheio de significado para cada um dos garotos.

- Há alunos dessa escola que _se esgueiram_ para Hogsmeade? – Remus perguntou em horror zombeteiro, choque por todo seu rosto. – Que terrivelmente injusto com nós, alunos tão obedientes das regras!

- Não acredito nisso! – James proclamou, batendo o pulso no braço do sofá. – Literalmente, não há como sair do castelo sem ser notado. E, certamente, não há sete diferentes maneiras, das quais Filch não sabe. – James adicionou, sua inocência fingida fazendo os outros rirem. Quando todos se acalmaram, ele falou: - Padfoot fez uma pergunta válida, Lily. Honestamente, como você agüentar ir nessas festas horríveis?

Lily pensou na resposta por um momento, antes de responder.

- Não sei, provavelmente hábito a essa altura. Essas festas não são sempre _tão_ruins, afinal. Normalmente, a música é boa e ele sempre contrata os melhores _chefs_ para fazerem a comida e você sempre tem quase certeza de que irá encontrar alguns convidados interessantes... – sua voz morreu quando James, Sirius, Remus e Peter, como se houvessem planejado fazer isso, deixaram suas cabeças caírem pra trás e começaram a fingir estar roncando. – Oh, calem a boca! Vocês são todos idiotas. – todos estavam rindo de novo e até mesmo Lily estava tendo dificuldade em manter a expressão desdenhosa em seu rosto.

Quando todos se acalmaram, o pânico que se instalara em seu estômago perante o conhecimento de precisamente quanto dever de casa ainda precisava ser feito, a fez voltar sua atenção para o livro grosso em seu colo. Começou a procurar por uma pena em sua mochila e, quando não encontrou uma, tirou a mochila de James do sofá e procurou nela, encontrando uma quebrada, mas que ainda dava para usar.

Tinha pegado sua redação e estava folheando o livro em seu colo, quando James se inclinou e murmurou quietamente contra seu ouvido:

- Então, só para garantir, eu _não_ preciso ir para a festa do Clube do Slug?

Ela suprimiu o arrepio que ameaçou correr sua espinha perante a sensação do hálito febril de James em seu pescoço. Engoliu em seco e sorriu, virando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Não, James. – estava meio exasperada e meio divertida. – Você não precisa ir à festa. Eu agradeceria pela oferta, mas eu praticamente precisei te subornar para ir comigo.

Todos trabalharam até tarde, até Sirius pegou um livro de feitiços e fez a redação de 120 cm que o Professor Flitwick tinha passado na tarde anterior. Mary e Jenna estavam folheando um livro de Herbologia, procurando por curas mágicas orgânicas para doenças trouxas. Remus estava murmurando definições para diferente runas, a natureza repetitiva profundamente suave. James cochilou, sua cabeça pendurada para o lado, sua respiração calma e profunda era um som confortante para Lily. Mas quando seus olhos começaram a pesar e o Salão Comunal gradualmente saia de foco, ela decidiu que era hora de ir dormir. Era apenas quinta-feira e ela ainda precisava agüentar outro dia de aula.

Guardou suas coisas, jogando a pena quebrada de James dentro de sua mochila, junto de seu tinteiro e redação incompleta. Empilhou os livros que tinha, aos poucos, aberto e espalhado ao seu redor.

- Acho que vou ir dormir. – anunciou quietamente para o resto do grupo, abafando um bocejo.

- Já vamos também. – Jenna respondeu a olhando, suas pálpebras perigosamente pesadas.

Sem pensar, Lily cutucou as pernas de James e o olhou. Ele se ajeitou subitamente, piscando lentamente e rapidamente se focando em Lily.

- Vou dormir. – o avisou quando começou a se erguer.

Ele assentiu lentamente, processando suas palavras.

- Certo. – ele murmurou roucamente, esfregando rapidamente os olhos. – Boa noite. – ele sorriu gentilmente para ela, seus olhos sonolentos incapazes de mascarar seus sentimentos por ela, nublados de exaustão como estavam.

- Te vejo amanhã. – respondeu, se ajeitando e pendurando a mochila no ombro. James lhe passou sua pilha de livros e a observou subir as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Internamente, ele debateu se devia ou não continuar fazendo seu dever ou imitá-la e ir para cama. Apenas alguns dias desde o começo do semestre e já estava mais exausto do que em qualquer momento do anterior. Tinha insistido em treinos de Quadribol todos os dias, já que o jogo mais importante da temporada ia acontecer na próxima semana. Essa partida decidiria se iriam para a final ou não. Junto disso, ele e Lily já tinha patrulhado os corredores duas vezes aquela semana, com mais uma planejada para a noite seguinte. Na noite anterior, eles tinha decidido desistir de seus encontros à meia noite, porque ambos já estavam cansados e, também, por que a maioria dos alunos do quinto e sétimo ano ficavam acordados até bem depois da meia noite, tentando terminar todo o dever extra que os professores tinham passado para prepará-los para os N. e os N.I.. Por fim, decidiu continuar fazendo seu dever de casa, sabendo que se arrependeria no dia seguinte se não o fizesse.

Lily estava lavando o rosto, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, quando Jenna e Mary entraram no dormitório, as mochilas cheias. Ambas colocaram suas coisas na cama. Mary começou a procurar seu pijama no malão, mas Jenna se ergueu e mandou um olhar desconfiado para Lily, uma sobrancelha erguida. Era uma expressão superior, que normalmente enojaria Lily, caso ela tivesse espaço em seu corpo para sentir algo além de exaustão.

- O quê? – Lily perguntou quando Jenna não disse nada, mas apenas continuou a lhe olhar. Lily ficava olhando para onde sua cama estava, do outro lado o quarto, suas pernas doendo para atravessar o quarto e cair nos cobertores grossos.

- Me diga você, Lily. – Jenna respondeu, sua voz propositalmente leve. Mas Lily conseguiu notar a curiosidade. Sete anos de amizade tornava quase impossível para Jenna esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos das outras duas garotas.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, se não te falaria. – Lily respondeu, seu tom um pouco mais rude do que tinha intencionado.

- Ela quer saber o que está acontecendo entre você e James. – Mary disse, sua voz neutra. Tinha desistido de encontrar seu pijama e simplesmente tirou sua saia e escorregou sob os cobertores, muito cansada para continuar procurando. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando falou.

Mary tinha dito isso tão simplesmente, sua voz despretensiosa, mas Lily notou a maneira que os ombros dela tinham se tensionado automaticamente.

- Oh, Merlin, você não vai começar com isso de novo, vai? – choramingou, girando os olhos e caminhou até sua cama, subindo nela. Mary se deitou de bruços e abriu um olho para fixar Lily. Abruptamente, Jenna a seguiu, seus passos soando ruidosamente no chão. – Pela centésima vez _hoje_... Não há nada acontecendo entre James e eu. – sua voz estava tão exausta, mas ela não sabia se isso era o resultado de sua exaustão física ou por estar tendo essa conversa novamente. Ergueu as mãos para fechar as cortinas, mas Jenna as segurou e manteve abertas.

- Certo... Sim, eu admito que fizemos essa pergunta milhares de vezes. Mas algo está diferente entre vocês dois, você não pode negar.

Lily se deitou com um gemido e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, esfregando os olhos.

- Posso e vou! – declarou, suas mãos abafando sua voz, mas não escondendo a severidade com que disse essas palavras. Olhou por entre seus dedos, esperando que Jenna tivesse recuado, mas sem tal sorte. Ela ainda estava parada, a olhando cheia de expectativas, esperando por uma resposta que gostasse. – Oh, certo! – Lily resmungou, sentindo o que certamente era um bico infantil se formar em seu rosto. – O que tão obviamente mudou entre nós, que te deu a certeza de que algo está acontecendo?

- Não sei. – Mary disse, parecendo mais acordada agora, se erguendo em seus cotovelos. – Apenas mudaram.

- Bem, isso não ajuda, não é? – Lily disse zombeteiramente. – Eu realmente espero que você tenha algo mais específico que isso.

- Por exemplo, - Jenna falou, mais alto do que antes e interrompendo Lily. – ainda essa noite... Você se sentou perto dele...

- Eu sentei perto de James antes. – Lily interrompeu com um olhar indiferente, mas Jenna apenas a ignorou.

- E vocês começaram a flertar.

- O que, na verdade, não é _tão_ diferente, porque vocês já flertaram antes, mas nunca tão aberta e obviamente. Nunca foi tão deliberado. – Mary ofereceu pensativa.

- Verdade... – Jenna adicionou, sua voz se erguendo em ansiedade. – E quando era a hora de vir para a cama, você deu um 'boa noite' geral para todos nós, mas você acordou James para dar boa noite para ele. Que foi isso?

Lily olhou entre as duas por um momento, pensando nas suas próximas palavras.

- É isso? – perguntou ceticamente, quase zombeteiramente. – É isso que está 'tão diferente' entre nós, que algo deve estar acontecendo? Eu me sentei perto dele e o acordei? Isso é tudo o que vocês têm? – Jenna, que estivera triunfante momentos antes, parecia um pouco desanimada.

- Não... Teve outros momentos. – Mary gaguejou, perdendo sua confiança em suas próprias conclusões.

- Como o quê? – Lily instigou, seu tom sarcástico. Mary ficou em silêncio, incapaz de se lembrar de um exemplo específico, embora soubesse existir vários. – Qual o problema? Não conseguem pensar em nada?

- Essa é a questão, Lily. – Jenna respondeu. – Nós não conseguimos indicar um momento, porque é o tempo todo. É a maneira que vocês interagem com o outro. É a maneira que reagem ao outro. Vocês são praticamente inseparáveis.

- Nós somos amigos, Jenna. – Lily afirmou, sua voz pequena quando, instintivamente, ficou na defensiva. – Somos apenas amigos.

- Bom senhor! Quando você vai perceber que vocês _não_ são apenas amigos! – Jenna explodiu, jogando as mãos no ar. Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram, chocada com a reação de Jenna. – _Amigos_ não agem da maneira que vocês dois agem. Remus e eu somos amigos. Sirius e eu somos amigos. Você e James _não_ são amigos.

Lily e Mary estavam olhando para Jenna de boca aberta, surpresas com sua explosão. Lily mordeu o lábio e se recompôs, antes de olhar para Jenna, que a estava olhando duramente.

- Só estou mais confortável com James do que você está com Remus ou Sirius. – falou, sua voz calma e gentil. – Ainda mais depois do natal.

Jenna olhou para Lily com algo que parecia pena em seus olhos.

- Você tem certeza de que isso é tudo? Tem cem por cento de certeza de que você só se sente confortável e que não tem nenhum sentimento por ele? – sua voz estava suplicante, quase implorando para que Lily visse a razão. Se Lily não estivesse tentando manter suas verdadeiras emoções fora de seu rosto, teria achado a situação incrivelmente engraçada. Mary estava olhando Lily furtivamente e Lily considerou contar a Jenna que gostava de James. Não parecia justo que Mary soubesse e Jenna não, mas ao mesmo tempo Lily sabia que Jenna não seria capaz de absorver a informação e seguir em frente da maneira que Mary tinha feito. Nunca seria capaz de deixar as coisas de lado.

Enquanto ainda estava pensando nisso, Jenna interrompeu.

- Você precisa ter certeza, por que nem todo mundo que tem uma ligação com ele está satisfeito em ser apenas amigos.

Lily franziu o cenho em confusão.

- O que isso deveria significar? – perguntou, se sentindo cansada.

- Estou falando da Lexi. – Jenna parecia satisfeita com a reação que essa frase causou. Os olhos de Lily se ergueram para ela, arregalados e subitamente sedentos por cada palavra que Jenna falava. – _Lexi_, que é o tipo de garota que descobre o que quer e vai atrás disso, não importa o custo.

- Eles são apenas amigos. – Lily respondeu rapidamente, pensativa, seu cérebro já revivendo todas as discussões que tivera consigo mesma para evitar ficar histérica e estressada.

- São? – Mary se intrometeu calmamente, seus olhos marrons suplicantes. – Ouvi dizer que ela gastou um monte de dinheiro em um Pomo de Ouro autografado para ele. Não é o tipo de coisa que você faz por um amigo.

- Só foi um presente. – Lily insistiu, mais para si mesma do que suas amigas. Antigos sentimentos de insegurança voltaram, sua confiança abalada perante a percepção de que suas amigas viam a mesma coisa que ela, não importa o que James falasse. Ficou quieta por um longo momento, revivendo o debate interno que estivera tendo consigo mesma sobre James e Lexi desde o Halloween.

Quando Lily não disse nada, Jenna suspirou ruidosamente e se sentou na cama.

- Acho que não temos escolha, além de acreditar em você. – Mary deu um sorriso, enquanto Lily lidava com sua culpa. – Não acredito que você não se sente nem um pouquinho atraída por ele. – Jenna falou, distraidamente brincando com as cortinas da cama de Lily.

- Eu não sei se diria _isso_. – Lily comentou, as palavras escapando antes que pudesse evitá-las. Imediatamente, colocou uma mão sobre a boca, mas não antes que as outras garotas conseguissem ver o sorriso culpado aparecendo em seus lábios.

- O quê! – Jenna e Mary exclamaram em uníssono, a cabeça de Jenna se virando para olhar Lily.

- O que quer dizer com você não diria isso?

Lily hesitou e, lentamente, abaixou a mão. Olhou de uma amiga para a outra, que pareciam como se McGonagall houvesse cancelado as provas finais.

- Quero dizer que não sou cega. Todo mundo consegue ver que ele é bonito. – Lily explicou, corando e incapaz de parar a risada de escapar de sua boca.

Jenna a estava olhando de boca aberta.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin. – finalmente gaguejou. – Você o acha sexy! – Lily e Mary começaram a rir loucamente, Lily balançando a cabeça em protesto. – Sim, você acha! Você quer pular nele, não quer? – Lily negou veementemente, enquanto as outras riam como maníacas. Lily prontamente jogou um travesseiro no rosto de Jenna, tentando pará-la, mas foi em vão.

- O que exatamente aconteceu no natal? – Mary perguntou entre as risadas. – Antes de você ir embora, você mal admitia que gostava dele como ser humano e agora você está praticamente planejando seu casamento! – falou, conseguindo apenas outra onda de risadas dela e de Jenna.

- Ele não te enfeitiçou nem nada assim, né? – Jenna disse, fazendo as outras rirem. – Eu sei que ele e Sirius estavam trabalhando em algo para controlar a mente há alguns anos para tentar fazer a McGonagall dar menos detenção.

- Eu te odeio... Odeio as duas. – Lily finalmente respondeu, quando conseguiu controlar suas risadas. Estava segurando a lateral de seu corpo, seu estômago doendo por causa da risada. – Vocês querem saber o que aconteceu no natal? – ambas assentiram entusiasmadamente. Lily deu de ombros e corou um pouco antes de continuar. – Ele foi muito doce. Não foi nem um pouco estranho, ele foi... Maravilhoso. Mas não apenas ele. Os pais dele também. Era como se eu fosse parte da família no momento em que sai do trem. – Lily começou, antes de começar a descrever detalhadamente as três semanas do feriado. É claro, deixou de fora as melhores partes. Mas enquanto estava falando, percebeu que ao manter o relacionamento em segredo, estava perdendo isso: risadinhas e análises e de contar a suas amigas o quão maravilhoso James era como namorado.

Considerou contar a elas naquele momento. Seria um alívio. Estava tão risonha e feliz o tempo todo agora, e queria dividir isso com elas. Queria ser capaz de correr para elas quando James e ela brigassem ou quando ele fizesse algo especialmente espetacular. Claro, ainda temia a inevitável onda de rumor que ia começar quando as pessoas começassem a saber deles. E o medo de que não era possível as coisas continuarem tão bem e que teria seu coração quebrado ainda estava em sua mente, mas que diminuía um pouco a cada dia.

Se ela pensasse sobre isso, _realmente_ analisasse, sabia que nessa altura o segredo era mais um hábito do que qualquer outra coisa.

As palavras estavam na ponta de sua língua, a verdade sobre ela e James começando a surgir. Mas quando abriu a boca, algo completamente diferente saiu.

- Você realmente acha que a Lexi gosta dele? – perguntou rapidamente, sua voz muito curiosa, seu tom forçado para soar indiferente. James estivera tão certo, tão confiante de que Lexi não pensava nele dessa maneira; que Lily tinha conseguido se convencer de que o que tinha assumido era apenas o resultado de ciúmes. Mas ouvir isso vindo de Jenna a fez duvidar.

Mary, que estivera deitada de lado, enquanto Lily estivera falando, se sentou e assentiu solenemente. Jenna a estava estudando cuidadosamente.

- _Você_ acha que ela não gosta? – ela perguntou timidamente.

Lily hesitou e mordeu o lado de dentro de seu lábio. Sabia que tinha que deixar isso de lado, que não havia motivo para ter ciúmes. James tinha lhe dito isso mais do que o bastante. Mas, ainda assim, ela sabia que o que achava ser verdade — Lexi ter sentimentos por ele — era diferente do que ela queria acreditar. Ao invés de responder verdadeiramente a pergunta de Jenna, ela verbalizou a resposta que sabia que _devia_ dar.

- James jura que eles são apenas amigos. Não sei por que ele mentiria pra mim sobre isso. – Jenna sorriu afetadamente com essa resposta. – O quê? – Lily perguntou, olhando rapidamente entre Jenna e a sorridente Mary. Sentiu-se exposta pela maneira que elas estavam lhe olhando, como se estivessem compartilhando algum segredo interno, do qual ela não era parte.

- Você _questionou_ James sobre Lexi? – Mary perguntou incredulamente, obviamente sentindo que esse simples fato era extremamente revelador.

- Sim. – Lily respondeu lentamente, sem entender o que era tão significativo nisso.

- Você o questionou sobre outra garota? – Jenna repetiu, suas palavras cheias de descrença. Lily assentiu, a olhando curiosamente, pensando que suas amigas tinham enlouquecido. – _Isso_ faz parecer que você está com ciúmes, senhorita Evans. – disse em tom musical, seu sorriso ficando ainda mais arrogante. Lily apenas girou os olhos, antes de jogar outro travesseiro nela (com mais força do que o anterior).

- Mais do que isso, não consigo acreditar que James não anunciou para todos nós que Lily tem ciúmes da Lexi. – Mary provocou. – Se isso tivesse acontecido ano passado, ele teria organizado uma parada para marchar pelo Salão Principal, anunciando para todos.

- Oh, calem a boca. Só perguntei, porque quando não estávamos conversando, eu assumi que eles estavam namorando e ele me corrigiu. Só isso. – entretanto, Jenna e Mary não pareceram acreditar e pareciam ter perdido a capacidade física de pararem de rir com sua explicação. Lily, se sentindo corada e aborrecida, mas bastante divertida, começou a empurrar Jenna para fora de sua cama, proclamando: - Certo, vou dormir. Sai, sai! – então, fechou as cortinas violentamente. – Boa noite!

Ainda podia ouvi-las rir e, mais tarde, ouviu Jenna ir para a própria cama. Sorriu, se ajeitando em sua cama, puxando o cobertor para cima. Tinha amigas malucas, e elas _eram_ observadoras demais, mas não podia tirar o sorriso que se formara em seu rosto e adormeceu se sentindo mais satisfeita do que há um bom tempo.

Ela se encontrou com James no café da manhã, ambos bocejando largamente, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele. Ele lhe olhou e sorriu; Lily retribuiu, apertando a mão de James sob a mesa. Remus estava folheando um livro de Transfiguração, suas pálpebras pesadas, enquanto tentava colocar pedaços de ovo na boca, errando várias vezes, resultando em várias migalhas em seu rosto. Sirius, de frente para Remus, estava completamente adormecido, sua cabeça apoiada em seus braços dobrados, ocasionalmente roncando, enquanto Peter sequer estava presente.

- Vocês parecem exaustos. – Lily comentou, segurando o sorriso.

James a olhou inquisitivamente, apertando seu joelho sob a mesa.

- Ficamos acordados até tarde, estudando. – explicou, antes de morder uma torrada, mas ergueu os olhos quando ela bufou.

- Uma história plausível. – ela falou, puxando um prato de muffins em sua direção e pegando um de amora e canela.

- Acontece de vez em quando. – James respondeu defensivamente, embora sua boca estivesse torcida em um meio sorriso.

- É um dos grandes mistérios do universo. – Remus se intrometeu, embora seus olhos não tenham parado de estudar o livro. – James e Sirius conseguem ser os melhores do nosso ano em tudo e, ainda assim, alguém já os viu estudando de verdade? Não. O mundo pode nunca saber como eles conseguem.

- É porque eles trapaceiam. – Mary disse quando se sentou ao lado de Sirius. – Ninguém sabe como, mas não há outra explicação. Deve ser assim que eles conseguem.

- Prove. – James provocou com uma piscadela. – De todo modo, não somos os únicos que parecemos cansados. Achei que vocês foram se deitar cedo. – falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para Jenna quando ela se sentou com um leve _fwump_, círculos escuros sob seus olhos. – Por que tão sonolentas?

- Ficamos acordadas até tarde, conversando. – Lily respondeu rapidamente, ansiosa para explicar antes que Jenna tivesse alguma idéia.

- Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou, embora seu tom sugerisse que ele não estava interessado e só estava perguntando por educação.

- Você. – Jenna respondeu, antes que Lily pudesse. De repente, James pareceu bastante interessado. A maneira que ele mostrou interesse fez Lily se lembrar de um cão se interessando quando sentia o cheiro do jantar. James estava sentado, reto, seus olhos subitamente muito mais acordados do que momentos antes.

- Oh, mesmo? Falado o que sobre mim? – James perguntou lançando um olhar altamente divertido para Lily, que estava olhando de boca aberta para Jenna, completamente sem fala.

- Jenna... Não... – Mary disse, mas foi muito tarde.

- Lily estava nos contando o quão sexy ela acha que você é. – Jenna falou em um tom tão indiferente que se Lily não estivesse escutando, teria achado que Jenna estava meramente informando que estiveram conversando sobre feitiços de troca ou a fragrância de xampu favorita de Mary. James, por sua parte, não pareceu chocado ou surpreso, mas imediatamente começou a rir e Remus finalmente tirou sua atenção do livro para olhar para as garotas. Mary estava rindo nervosamente, seus olhos indo ansiosamente de Lily para Jenna. Lily estava apenas balançando a cabeça, sua boca aberta em puro choque e perplexidade.

- É mesmo? – James perguntou, sua atenção completamente em Lily, seus olhos brilhando por trás de seus óculos. Ele cutucou a perna dela com a própria e seu corpo estava balançando com o esforço de parar de rir. Lily não pôde evitar sorrir em resposta agora que ele estava tão divertido, como se não soubesse que ela se sentia desse modo.

- Não foi _exatamente_ isso o que eu disse. – respondeu, lançando um olhar exasperado para sua amiga, que tinha uma expressão extremamente arrogante no rosto. – E, agora, Jenna, você sabe por que eu nunca te conto as coisas, sua bocuda! Por que qualquer coisa que eu diga em confidencia, é novidade para o resto da escola em menos de doze horas. – Lily ainda estava olhando para ela incredulamente, mas seu tom era leve.

- Dificilmente diria que nós seis somos o resto da escola... – Jenna respondeu girando os olhos. – Mas olhe para você! – exclamou, dispensando o último comentário de Lily. – Sem negação... Sem embaraço. Você nem está corando! Você não estava brincando quando disse que estava confortável com ele.

- Bem, isso não é exatamente uma novidade para James, não é? – falou, sorrindo. – Ele tem me dito há anos o quanto eu o quero. Ele até me escreveu uma carta sobre isso, detalhando meu desejo por tudo sobre ele. Tinha até uma parte especialmente interessante sobre como os tênis dele enviavam ondas de êxtase pelo meu corpo. Queria não ter jogado fora... Muito divertido.

James assentiu, rindo silenciosamente.

- Isso é verdade, mas você geralmente tinha alguma resposta 'engraçadinha' sobre como você teria mais atração pelos filhos de Mulciber e um ogro do que por mim. – todos riram quando James fez uma pausa. – E, de verdade, nunca consegui decidir qual era mais ofensivo, ser menos atrativo que um ogro ou do que o Mulciber.

Lily riu.

- Vamos apenas dizer que você foi promovido. Você está em algum lugar entre os dois. – provocou, comendo o último pedaço de muffin. Jenna e Mary riram, enquanto James cerrava os olhos para ela. – De todo modo, qualquer discussão mais profunda terá de acontecer mais tarde. Precisamos ir ou vamos nos atrasar para a aula de Aritmancia. – ela se ergueu e pegou sua mochila, esperando, enquanto James gemia e fazia o mesmo. Ele a olhou, pronto para ir, mas ela parou. – Você não vai acordar o Sirius?

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente. – Ele parece bastante confortável, se você me perguntar.

- Ele vai perder a aula. – Lily disse erguendo as sobrancelhas. James apenas deu de ombros e começou a andar na direção das portas do Salão Principal. Lily girou os olhos dramaticamente e olhou para ele por alguns segundos, antes de se despedir dos outros e alcançá-lo, rindo sozinha. – Você é um amigo terrível, sabe disso?

- Não sou. – James respondeu, seu tom cheio de falsa indignação. – Estou meramente priorizando ao colocar as necessidades biológicas de Padfoot antes das necessidades intelectuais. – sorriu abertamente para ela. Viraram e entraram em um corredor vazio, um que ela não reconheceu, mas tinha percebido há muito tempo que James conhecia mais o castelo do que ela, por isso o seguiu sem questionar. – Nós fizemos a mesma coisa pelo Wormtail e você não o ouve reclamar.

- Você é maluco. – disse, colocando sua mão na dele, olhando brevemente por sobre o ombro.

James assentiu.

- Talvez. – concordou. – Mas, pelo menos, eu não me sinto atraído por alguém que, de acordo com sua escala de beleza, está em algum lugar entre um ogro e Mulciber. Você deve ter padrões baixos, Evans.

Lily sorriu e bateu nele de brincadeira.

- Apenas mais provas que até os melhores e mais bem intencionados de nós, engolem as próprias palavras. Por que, agora, eu te acho muito mais bonito que um ogro. – o assegurou, rindo.

James riu sarcasticamente.

- Como vocês começaram a falar sobre isso, afinal?

Lily deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Acho que fui induzida a isso... Mas, afinal, eu ofereci a informação bem rapidamente. – James ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela. – Jenna disse que ela não acreditava que eu não o achava bonito... Então, eu a contradisse. Escapou antes que eu percebesse. – James estava lhe dando um sorriso torto, um que fazia suas pernas parecerem um pouco com gelatina. Era claro que ele ainda estava se sentindo bastante divertido com a conversa da manhã. – Não é grande coisa, de todo modo. Você é bastante bonito. Ela _saberia_ que eu estava mentindo se tentasse negar.

- Uau! – James murmurou, a olhando com os olhos arregalados. – Você está sendo realmente honesta hoje. – James parou no meio do corredor. Ele a puxou usando a mão que ainda segurava a dela. Ela ofegou em surpresa e sorriu quando ele passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, a puxando fortemente contra o corpo. – Gosto disso. – falou com a voz baixa, antes de pressionar os lábios nos dela. Lily praticamente suspirou dentro da boca dele, seu corpo de derretendo contra o dele. Não demorou para que seus braços circulassem o seu pescoço, o puxando ainda mais contra ela.

Era bom e aquecido estar nos braços dele. Era fácil esquecer todas as coisas que estavam pesando em sua mente. Mas em algum lugar no fundo de sua cabeça, ela reconheceu o fato de que estavam parados no meio do corredor que, certamente, logo estaria cheio de alunos. Sorriu contra os lábios dele.

- Vamos nos atrasar para a aula. – murmurou quietamente, embora não estivesse fazendo nenhum tipo de tentativa de sair dos braços dele.

- Não ligo. – ele respondeu, a beijando novamente, suas mãos no rosto dela, gentilmente a mantendo no lugar.

Depois de alguns segundos, Lily falou novamente.

- As pessoas vão ver. – insistiu, sua voz sem qualquer tipo de convicção. Seu próprio desejo de permanecer onde estava apoiado pela incapacidade de seu corpo de se afastar dele. Se qualquer coisa, lhe parecia que ela ainda estava tentando se aproximar.

Foi a vez de James sorrir contra sua boca, suas palavras suaves enviando um arrepio por sua coluna.

- _Realmente_ não ligo.

Lily riu, de algum modo convencendo seus dedos a saírem dos cabelos dele e pousarem em seu peito, onde gentilmente o empurrou. Ele gemeu e ela riu de novo.

- Eu sei que não liga. – murmurou. Correu a mão pelo braço dele e entrelaçou seus dedos, puxando-o na direção da sala de Aritmancia.

Ele gemeu de novo, dessa vez mais para provar um ponto. James não podia negar que ainda estava frustrado com todo esse segredo. Precisava de quase toda sua força de vontade para não descontar sua frustração em Lily. Sabia que não conseguia fazer isso todas as vezes, mas também sabia que descontar nela iria apenas piorar as coisas, confirmando a crença dela de que estavam destinados a terminar. Iria apenas empurrá-la ainda mais fundo em sua concha, deixando-a ainda mais relutante em contar às pessoas sobre eles. Então, ao invés disso, ele esperou. Podia sentir a parede caindo. Sabia que não teria que esperar muito mais... Ao menos, era isso que dizia a si mesmo para continuar são.

A provocou o resto do dia, Jenna e Mary se juntando a isso sempre que estavam juntos. E quando a histórica fora contada a Sirius (que chegou vinte minutos atrasado para a aula e prontamente voltou a dormir), ele não parecia capaz de se conter, embora Lily duvidasse que ele estivesse tentando resistir à tentação.

- Prongs. – ele disse em tom de quem sabe das coisas, mais tarde naquela noite no Salão Comunal, enquanto Lily impacientemente esperava James se juntar a ela para fazerem a patrulha. – Você sabe que o único motivo para Evans querer começar tanto é porque ela já escolheu o armário em que vai abusar de você e quer ter certeza de que alguns alunos do quinto ano malucos, com os hormônios à flor da pele, não cheguem lá primeiro. – suas palavras estavam cheias de implicações e lhe renderam um olhar feio de Lily. James sorriu também, mas não ergueu os olhos. Estava concentrado em terminar sua redação de Transfiguração. Jenna e Peter riram, Remus os ignorou completamente e Mary não estava presente, Emmett tendo saído com ela mais cedo.

Lily riu ruidosamente e, irritadamente, bateu o pé no chão, perto de onde James estava esparramado, seus pertences espalhados no chão.

- Eu sei, Lily, eu sei. Mais uma frase e sou todo seu.

- Eu não entendo por que está tão empenhado nisso, agora.

- Tenho outras três redações que preciso terminar antes de segunda-feira.

- Então, faça-as amanhã. – Lily disse, aborrecida que seu namorado, normalmente lógico, estivesse ignorando uma solução tão simples apenas para evitar a patrulha por alguns minutos.

- Não posso. – ele terminou de escrever e colocou a pena na boca, enquanto esticava o pergaminho para a tinta secar e fechou o tinteiro.

- Por que não?

Ele não conseguiu responder imediatamente por causa da pena, mas Sirius instintivamente se intrometeu.

- Por que ele tem treino de Quadribol durante o dia e a festa de Sluggy depois. – James congelou, olhando para Sirius e, então, se levantou lentamente, evitando o olhar de Lily.

- Não. – Lily disse, arrastando a palavra. – Não tem. Ele não vai à festa do Clube de Sluggy. – Sirius, lento para entender, pareceu perceber o que tinha dito e olhou para James, que o estava olhando exasperadamente.

Sirius pigarreou e falou cuidadosamente:

- Acho que ele ainda não te disse que ele vai com Lexi, então.

Lily mascarou o próprio choque e horror, antes de se virar para James, que estava sorrindo muito apreensivamente para ela.

- Não, ele não contou. – crispou os lábios e assentiu. – Certo, bem... Eu te ajudou a terminar sua redação mais tarde, então. – disse, gesticulando para o pergaminho dele e, então, se virou e caminhou até o retrato, onde esperou por James, ansiosamente se afastando antes que Jenna pudesse reconhecer seu ciúmes.

- Certo, volto em algumas horas. É melhor esse pergaminho não estar no fogo quando eu voltar, Padfoot. – ele seguiu Lily para fora do Salão Comunal. Abruptamente, ela começou a andar antes que ele pudesse falar algo, então James a seguiu silenciosamente pelos corredores, antes de chegarem a um vazio. Estava se preparando internamente para a raiva dela.

Ela parou e se virou para olhá-lo.

- Eu ia te contar durante a patrulha. – James falou antes que ela pudesse começar a gritar. – Achei que seria melhor se te contasse quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

A esquina da boca dela se ergueu quase como se ela fosse sorrir.

- Bom saber. – falou calmamente e James ficou chocado com a falta de frieza em sua voz. Ela parecia estar calma de verdade e não apenas se forçando a soar assim. – Exatamente o que você ia dizer?

James a olhou perplexo. Calma era a última coisa que tinha esperado dela em uma situação dessas.

- Bem... – começou lentamente. – Eu ia falar, 'Ei, Evans, sabe a festa do Clube do Slug? Então, lembra como eu levei Lexi da última vez e ela se divertiu tanto? Uma coisa bem interessante é que ela não recebeu um convite dessa vez e ela me abordou, quando eu estava indo para o jantar, e perguntou se eu poderia levá-la novamente. E, então, eu pensei que já que você não podia ir... E você é tão maravilhosa e obviamente sabe que isso não significa nada e que estarei pensando em você o tempo todo... Então, como isso poderia machucar? Aí, desde que você esteja bem com isso, pensei em levar Lexi à festa amanhã'.

Os braços de Lily estavam cruzados e ela o estava observando com uma sobrancelha cética erguida, mas certamente havia algo parecido com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Hmm... Bem, certamente o discurso melhorou no final. – James sorriu nervosamente. Ela deu de ombros. – Tudo bem.

- Mesmo? – James perguntou surpreso. – Você não está brava?

- Ainda não... E, sinceramente, espero que você não me dê um motivo para ficar. – Lily sorriu e se virou, começando a andar pelo corredor. – Entretanto, eu vou à festa do Slug. – avisou por sobre o ombro.

James girou os olhos e a deixou estar vários passos longe, antes de alcançá-la.

- Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Oh, mas eu acho que preciso. – Lily respondeu.

- Olha, eu sei que você precisa estudar. Esse é o motivo pelo qual você decidiu não ir, em primeiro lugar. E se você está preocupada que eu vou me esfregar com ela ou algo assim, você não deveria estar por que isso é ridículo.

Ela riu e se inclinou contra ele momentaneamente.

- Não estou preocupada que você irá 'se esfregar com ela'. Só não sou particularmente fã da idéia do meu namorado estar em um encontro com outra garota, enquanto eu estou fazendo o dever de casa.

- Lily, isso é ridículo. _Você_ está sendo ridícula. – ela o olhou feio, mas manteve a boca fechada. – Não há por que irmos à festa separados. O único motivo pelo qual consegui aturar na última vez era por que você estava lá.

Ela sorriu com essa afirmação.

- Bem, eu realmente não gosto disso também, mas não é como se você tivesse me dado muitas opções. E, no futuro, eu apreciaria se você não tivesse encontros com outras mulheres...

- O que eu deveria ter dito? – James interrompeu, raiva surgindo dentro de si. – 'Desculpa, Lexi, eu sei que acabei de falar que só ia estudar sábado à noite e você realmente quer ir e eu sei que para _você_ é como se eu estivesse solteiro, então ninguém vai se importar se eu te levar, mas não posso, porque a Lily, que não tem nenhum motivo para ter ciúmes, porque não estamos juntos, ficaria brava'. – ele parou e a olhou, sua irritação com a situação toda ameaçando chegar à superfície. – Confie em mim, eu não queria ir a essa festa absurda, especialmente com alguém que não é você, mas a única desculpa legítima que eu tenho para não levá-la, é a única que não posso usar.

Lily considerou isso por um momento e assentiu.

- Eu sei... Sinto muito. – falou quietamente, o olhando apologeticamente. Procurou por mais para falar, mas não havia nada. Ele estava certo. O único motivo que ele tinha para não ir com Lexi era que ele estava namorando Lily e ele estava respeitando suas próprias vontades de mantê-los em segredo; ela não tinha realmente um motivo (ou razão absolutamente) para estar brava com ele. Então, suspirou e pegou a mão dele, se aproximando, descansando a mão em seu ombro e o olhando. – Você promete pensar em mim o tempo todo? – perguntou em um tom musical, um sorriso arteiro aparecendo em seus lábios.

James não pôde evitar sorrir com isso, por mais que quisesse continuar com seu humor anterior e balançou a cabeça em descrença.

- É claro que vou pensar em você o tempo todo... Exceto se Ernie Frankkenflin começar a comer comida de fantasma por dinheiro, de novo. Isso pode ter precedentes. – Lily lhe bateu no braço de brincadeira. – Mas, então, eu iria memorizar todos os detalhes para poder te contar depois.

- Hmm... – Lily murmurou, lhe lançando um olhar sarcástico. – Suponho que eu _posso_ não ir, então. Mas não prometo nada.

As masmorras estavam tão barulhentas quanto geladas, apesar de todas as lareiras acessas. As pessoas estavam rindo ruidosamente e muitos dos convidados, James notou, pareciam ter bebido uma (ou duas... Ou três) doses a mais de Uísque de Fogo. Ele e Lexi estavam perto da mesa coberta de tortas de vários sabores, mas sozinhos. A parede estava decorada com faixas coloridas, balões e banners com palavras pintadas neles, que piscavam em diferentes cores e formatos. James olhou longamente para um deles, lendo o texto que piscava e rolava.

- Parece que o tema da festa é Ano Novo. – ele comentou, esperando que seu tom desesperado para estar em qualquer outra parte do mundo não houvesse aparecido em sua voz. Seus olhos procuraram os cabelos vermelhos de Lily na multidão, ainda que quando a deixara no Salão Comunal ela parecesse satisfeita e determinada a permanecer lá.

Não que ele _quisesse_ que ela viesse. Queria que ela confiasse em si.

Mas ele estava _tão_ entediado.

Quando seus olhos não encontraram o que procuravam, os focou à sua esquerda e nos olhos marrons de Lexi. Achou que ela parecia um pouco diferente em sua companhia essa noite, um pouco estranha. Ela ficava parada mais perto dele, o observando mais cuidadosamente. Não era embaraçoso, era apenas estranho. Ela parecia um pouco mais tímida que o normal. Mas, então, se lembrava que, provavelmente, estava apenas deixando as dúvidas de Lily o influenciarem... Que estava procurando algo que não estava lá e, talvez, fosse ele quem estava deixando as coisas mais estranhas do que ela.

- Não dizia no convite? – ela perguntou.

Um olhar confuso apareceu no rosto de James, enquanto ele procurava o convite que precisavam para entrar na festa, em seu bolso. O leu rapidamente e, certamente, no meio do pergaminho estava o tema.

- Oh, o que se sabe? – falou maravilhado, passando o convite para que ela pudesse ler. – Aí está.

Lexi estava sorrindo para ele e balançando a cabeça.

- Você é sempre tão esquecido ou é apenas um péssimo leitor?

James riu, a primeira vez que realmente se divertindo desde que chegara.

- Suponho que eu apenas li a hora e o dia para saber que não queria vir.

Lexi o olhou por um momento, o sorriso congelado em seu rosto, enquanto ela tentava decidir o quanto desse comentário tinha sido sarcástico. Quando percebeu que ele estava falando sério, o sorriso lentamente sumiu.

- Se você não queria vir, por que está aqui? – sua voz estava vazia e um pouco defensiva. Uma expressão de desapontamento passou pelo rosto dela, que colocou uma mecha loira atrás da orelha.

- Foi _você_ quem _me_ convidou, se me lembro corretamente. – ele disse levemente, notando a mudança em seu humor e tentando colocar um pouco de humor de volta à conversa.

- Certo, e da última vez? Eu não te convidei.

James pensou por um momento na última vez em que estivera nessa situação.

- Verdade, mas eu apenas vim por que Lily tinha dito que provavelmente viria. – Lexi assentiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e desviando os olhos por um segundo, murmurando 'Lily', antes de voltar a focar seus olhos em James, quando ele continuou. – Mas eu não queria vir sozinho, então te chamei. – James fez uma careta por causa do seu tom. Fazia a situação toda soar bem pior do que realmente fora. – Desculpe, isso parece muito ruim.

- Não, tudo bem. – Lexi disse, embora seu sorriso não tivesse voltado e sua voz estivesse um pouco amarga. – Eu sou o plano B... Assim como no Halloween. – ela estava mordiscando o canto de seu lábio e olhando para a multidão, obviamente fingindo que esse fato não feria seus sentimentos tanto quanto feriam.

James se sentiu culpado perante a expressão magoada no rosto dela, mas não sabia o que falar. Não havia nada que podia falar para fazê-la se sentir melhor. A maior parte do que estava na ponta de sua língua era mentira... E, pior que isso, uma mentira que daria uma falsa impressão de seus sentimentos por ela. Mas também não podia contar a verdade. Entretanto, ele se lembrou, a verdade apenas lhe daria a prova de que ela era, de fato, o seu 'plano B', por mais cruel que isso soasse e isso provavelmente apenas a faria se sentir pior.

Então, permaneceu em silêncio, embaraçosamente trocando o peso de uma perna para a outra e, desconfortavelmente, colocando outro pedaço de torta de abóbora na boca.

James olhou ao redor, procurando por algo que os distraísse da seriedade que a conversa tinha adquirido. Havia um grupo de quatro alunos seguindo o Professor Slughorn pela masmorra, bebendo todas as palavras que ele falava e olhando cheios de admiração para um bruxo de aperência oficial, que James não reconheceu, mas não duvidava que fosse uma pessoa muito importante. Também havia um grupo de Sonserinos que estava sussurrando conspiratoriamente uns com os olhos em um canto. Eles o notaram os observando e olhar que enviaram em sua direção tinha sido tão frio e hostil que eles estavam praticamente gritando, "estamos fazendo algo sinistro e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso". Franziu o cenho e estava pensando em pegar o espelho em seu bolso e falar para Remus (que estava com a posse do outro espelho por ter sido o último a pegar detenção) se apressar até ali com a Capa de Invisibilidade e descobrir o que aquele grupo estava aprontando. Então, um grupo de garotas passou na sua frente, quebrando seu contato visual e, brevemente, as ouviu rir e comentar suas esperanças de que Sirius Black fizesse uma aparição dessa vez. Girou os olhos e se virou para Lexi, fingindo não ter notado a maneira que elas lhe olharam, como se ele estivesse escondendo Sirius em sua veste.

- James, você escutou o que eu disse? – Lexi perguntou, seu tom divertido, mas seus olhos mostravam aborrecimento. Cheio de culpa, balançou a cabeça, sorrindo apologeticamente e tentando se lembrar de algo que ela havia dito, esperando ter conseguido processas subconscientemente, mas não encontrou nada. Ela estava suspirando e falando que não tinha problema, antes de começar a repetir o que tinha dito, mas, mais uma vez, James sentiu sua atenção de desviando. Tentou se focar nas palavras dela, mas elas pareciam passar por ele sem serem compreendidas.

Procurou pelo grupo de Sonserinos, mas não conseguiu encontrá-los em nenhum lugar e se sentiu desapontado. Admitiu culposamente que estava mais desapontado porque, por um breve momento, tivera algo no que pensar e não porque o grupo estava em algum lugar pondo em prática as coisas horríveis que estiveram planejando.

Ele estava miserável, entediado até a morte. Como ele sequer conseguira _sobreviver_ à última festa?

Essa era uma pergunta estúpida. Ele sabia como. Ele pensara apenas em Lily naquela noite, se perguntando se ela ia aparecer e, então, se perguntando se ela se repecuraria, aqueles tristes olhos verdes o olhando, seu mundo tão tragicamente destruído. Ele não estivera preocupado com o próprio tédio, apenas em ajudá-la a voltar a viver a vida.

Coincidentemente, esta noite estivera pensando apenas em Lily também, só que dessa vez ele queria estar em qualquer outro lugar com ela. Não tinha certeza de quantas vezes tinha olhado para seu relógio apenas para se sentir horrorizado que os ponteiros pareciam estar se movendo ao contrário. Não era que Lexi fosse uma péssima companhia. Gostava de estar perto dela. Ela era engraçada. Ela era inteligente e interessante. Ele apenas queria que ela não gostasse tanto dessas péssimas festas.

Foi quando ele notou. Um rabo de cavalo vermelho balançando no meio da multidão. Decidiu que seus olhos tinham começado a lhe pregar uma peça. Em seu estado avançado de tédio, ele estava começando a alucinar. Não seria a primeira vez. Frequentemente tinha alucinações malucas e divertidas durante as aulas de História da Magia.

Lily não podia estar nas masmorras nesse momento. Ela certamente estava sentada perto do fogo no Salão Comunal. Conseguia ver isso claramente em sua mente. O cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, mechas caindo em seu rosto. Seus olhos estariam cerrados enquanto procuravam por algo em um livro, interpretanto mentalmente e, então, encontrando uma maneira de encaixar a informação em sua redação. Livros enormes estariam abertos ao seu redor, enquanto ela escrevia em um pergaminho, lançando olhares raivosos a quem quer que se atrevesse a interromper o silêncio. Sim, Lily estaria tendo uma noite infinitamente mais animada e divertida do que ele.

Estaria mesmo? Localizou novamente aquele rabo de cavalo e dessa vez conseguiu olhar a garota que o acompanhava. E lá estava ela, pequena e linda, seus olhos brilhantes estudando a multidão, procurando (ele notou com um aperto satisfeito em seu estômago) por ele. Não podia negar que estava feliz em vê-la. Apesar de todas as implicações criadas quanto à confiança dela — ou a falta de — ele estava feliz.

- Lily! – chamou, interrompendo qualquer coisa que Lexi estivesse falando. Lily se virou, procurando por ele na massa de pessoas ao seu redor, esperando encontrar quem a tinha chamado. Ele acenou com as mãos (um pouco entusiasmadamente demais) e os olhos dela encontraram os seus. O rosto de Lily imediatamente adotou a mesma expressão dele: de alegria.

- Ei! – ela falou um pouco ofegando quando se aproximou, mantendo uma distância cuidadosa de James, mas ficando mais perto dele do que extritamente necessário. – Como está a festa? Perdi alguma coisa boa? – Lexi sorriu agradavelmente para Lily, mas seus olhos foram para James, para ver sua reação.

- É possível que qualquer coisa que aconteça em uma dessas festas seja considerada 'boa'? – James perguntou sarcásticamente, lhe dando um olhar.

Lexi deu um olhar desdenhoso para James, enquanto Lily balançava a cabeça.

- Não, você não perdeu nada. – ela respondeu. – James disse que você não ia vir. O que aconteceu? Por que mudou de idéia? – James tentou ignorar a pitada mal escondida de desapontamento na voz dela e esperou que Lily não houvesse percebido, mas apenas de ver a expressão dela, um pouco mais dura do que momentos antes e o fato de que suas sobrancelhas estavam milímetros mais altas, lhe disse para abandonar essa esperança.

Lily a olhou cuidadosamente por alguns momentos, antes de deixar seus olhos irem para James brevemente, mas por tempo o bastante para que ele entendesse o 'eu te disse' que ela tinha intencionado. Mas quando ela falou, sua voz era amigável e livre de toda a frieza que pudera estar presente em seus olhos segundos antes.

- Não conseguia me concentrar de verdade. Estou fazendo meu dever de casa o dia todo e eu realmente precisava de uma pausa, então decidi vir aqui. Há um limite de vezes que uma garota consegue ler _Numerologia Prática_ antes de enlouquecer, sabe? – _uma história crível_, James pensou quando ela voltou a olhá-lo, um sorriso agradável em seu rosto. – Eu tentei convencer Sirius a vir comigo, mas não há suborno ou chantagem que o convença. E, então, Brady Wilkins entreouviu e se ofereceu para me acompanhar...

James bufou ruidosamente perante essa informação, a interrompendo.

- É claro que ofereceu. – Lily lhe deu um olhar questioandor, então ele decidiu explicar. – Você sabe que ele tem se gabado desde o Halloween sobre o quão bem seu encontro foi e o quão obcecada por ele você está.

Lily também começou a rir.

- É mesmo? – ela perguntou, discrença clara em seu rosto.

James assentiu e ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela de forma significativa.

- É irritante, de verdade. Eu o ignoro a maior parte do tempo, mas, às vezes, ele diz as coisas mais absurdas. Eu não consigo evitar.

- Oh, Merlin... O que você fez com ele? – Lily gemeu, lançando um olhar desconfiado para James. – Espero que você não tenha sido cruel.

- Não fui! – James disse defensivamente. – Só porque Brady e eu temos nossas... _Diferenças_, não quer dizer que eu decidi transformar a vida dele em um inferno. – o exterior sério de Lily quebrou e ela riu. – Além do mais, se você ouvisse metade das coisas que ele inventa sobre você, você ia querer que eu fosse cruel com ele. Se você analisar isso cuidadosamente, aposto que você irá notar que mostrei um controle incrível.

- Que tipo de coisas ele tem dito? – Lexi perguntou, entrando na conversa. Suas palavras e a maneira casual com que tinha se aproximado dele e Lily deixava claro que ela queria lembrá-lo que ela ainda estava ali.

James enrugou o rosto pensativamente e levou um dedo ao queixo, esfregando-o como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos. Lily sorriu novamente, o observando com muita diversão.

- Bem, antes do Natal, ele disse que tinha recebido um presente anônimo, mas que ele sabia que era seu, porque claramente tinha um lembrete da sua, e eu cito, 'noite mágica juntos'. – Lily bufou ruidosamente, abaixando a cabeça e começando a rir. – E, então, ele jura que o motivo para vocês não serem oficiais ainda é por que _você_ está indo rápido demais para ele. É bastante claro para ele que você está apaixonada por ele pela maneira que você o olha intensamente durante a aula de História da Magia. Eu tentei explicar que é essa a maneira que você fica quando está morrendo de tédio, mas ele não quis escutar. Mesmo quando eu perguntei como ele já não conhecia esse olhar, já que ele o viu a noite toda na festa.

- E o que ele disse?

James estava sorrindo afetadamente agora.

- Ele fingiu não escutar e foi para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Lily bufou novamente, girando os olhos.

- Como ele lidou com a novidade de que eu passei o natal com você?

- Provavelmente se consolou com o conhecimento de que você,_ obviamente_, estava me usando para superá-lo. – ele respondeu com uma piscadela. – É duas vezes melhor para ele, por que, um: ele tem a satisfação de saber que você está tentando superá-lo. Embora nós dois saibamos que isso é impossível, com o quão irritada você está com ele. E, dois: eu tive meus preciosos sentimentos destruídos, o que ele sempre aproveita. – sua expressão era deprimida agora, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando em diversão.

Lily riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Tenho certeza de que seus preciosos sentimentos já sofreram coisas piores do que um pouco de rejeição minha. – protestou, se esticando para pegar uma torta de amora.

- Oh, eu não sei. – James respondeu pensativamente, sorrindo para ela. – Você não viu como meu coração ficou quebrado quando percebi que nosso Natal incrível era uma tentativa sua de esquecer seu amor _verdadeiro_. – Lily o olhou duvidosamente, maravilhada com sua habilidade de ser muito dramático sobre tudo e todos. – Passei horas no segundo andar, encolhido atrás do retrato de Padrina, a Patética, chorando e segurando uma mecha do seu cabelo...

Lily o interrompeu nesse momento, sua história maluca tomando um rumo ainda mais maluco.

- Uma mecha do meu cabelo? – perguntou perplexa. – Mesmo?

- Sim. – ele respondeu seriamente, fingindo secar uma lágrima atrás dos óculos. – Foi um pouco difícil de conseguir, mas ela tem me ajudado em um período tão negro.

- E você já saiu desse período negro? Já alcançou a luz no outro lado? – a voz de Lily era confortante, entrando na brincadeira dele.

James respirou fundo e suspirou ruidosamente.

- Acho que sempre haverá uma parte de mim que será assombrada por esse período... Assombrada por sua perda. – Lily girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça perante essa afirmação. – Mas acho que os dias negros ficaram para trás. Posso olhar para o futuro com esperança.

- Certo, certo. – ela murmurou, o acertando no estômago e lhe olhando exasperadamente. – Graças a Deus eu tenho Brady, porque acho que não conseguiria lidar com alguém tão sintonizado nos próprios sentimetos como você. – mordeu sua torta, James parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo e a olhando divertidamente. Ela mastigou pensativamente e então engoliu, o olhando novamente. – Eu não entendo por que ele se convenceu a me querer, de todo modo. Quero dizer, não é como se tivessemos tido uma noite maravilhosa... Ele provavelmente estava tão entediado quanto eu. – James ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. – Certo, talvez não _tão_ entediado quanto eu, mas não é como se tivessemos tido algum tipo de conexão. Ele passou a noite toda conversando com Bill. É como se ele tivesse escolhido gostar de mim arbitrariamente. Sem nenhum motivo, eu só fui a primeira garota que ele viu depois de ter decidido que precisava gostar de alguém.

James a olhou carionhosamente, forçando suas mãos a permanecerem na lateral de seu corpo quando tudo o que realmente queria era afastar a mecha ruiva que tinha caído sobre o rosto dela. Suas mãos também estavam considerando a puxarem para mais perto.

- Oh, eu consigo pensar em alguns motivos para ele ter te escolhido. – falou, sua voz um pouco mais profunda do que antes. A observou corar um pouco, o tom rosado aparecendo em suas bochechas. Ela sustentou seu olhar por um momento e rapidamente pigarreou e olhou para Lexi, que tinha uma expressão de agitação por estar sendo ignorada.

- Então, Lexi. – Lily começou, sua voz um pouco sufocada. James não pôde negar que sentiu grande prazer em ser o motivo para ela estar tão embaraçada. Talvez isso fosse errado, mas era a verdade. – Como foi seu natal? Se divertiu?

- Foi bom. – Lexi respondeu, sua voz muito mais fria do que qualquer outro momento desde que Lily chegara, mas até então não estivera sendo prontamente ignorada (Bem... _Tão_ prontamente ignorada). – Minha família e eu fomos visitar meu irmão na Espanha.

- Oh, parece ótimo. – Lily disse educadamente, James observando como ela parecia corar ainda mais quando percebia que ele ainda a estava observando. – A Espanha estava interessante?

Lexi estava observando James, que finalmente tinha desviado os olhos de Lily e estava a olhando quando ela falou.

- Não sei. Tive intoxicação alimentar na primeira noite em que estávamos lá e passei o resto do feriado no hotel, assistindo os programas de televisão em um idioma que não entendo. – observou os dois expectativamente, esperando por uma resposta. James queria rir, certo de que em algum momento Lexi teria achado bastante divertido recontar esses eventos, mas baseado no olhar que estava recebendo, achou melhor guardar sua risada para si mesmo.

Lily, por outro lado, parecia desconfortável.

- Oh... – disse lentamente, olhando ao redor embaraçosamente, antes de olhar para James, um pedido de ajuda silencioso.

- Eu já estive na Espanha. – ele disse com um brilho divertido em seus olhos. Ele estava falando com Lexi, mas seus olhos estavam lentamente sendo atraídos para Lily. – Não foi muito tempo, mas meus pais me levaram a um restaurante realmente bom. Eles tinham _as_ melhores tortas de framboesa que já experimentei. – Lily enrrugou o nariz em nojo, mas observou James cuidadosamente. Ela reconheceu o brilho nos olhos dele e estava antecipando algo contrário ao tom sério que ele estava usando, embora fosse claro que ela não tinha idéia de onde, exatamente, ele ia levar essa história. – Mas, você sabe, _essas_ – ele continuou, esticando a mão para a mesa e pegando uma torta de framboesa. – essas são até que boas, também. Aqui, experimente, Evans.

Lily cerrou os olhos para ele.

- Eu não quero experimentar... Detesto framboesa.

James a olhou com a boca aberta em choque.

- Detesta? – perguntou com falsa descrença em sua voz.

- Detesto. – Lily respondeu, seus olhos ainda cerrados. – E tenho certeza de que você sabe disso.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Não sabia, na verdade. – ele disse suavemente, embora fosse uma completa mentira. Sabia há anos que ela não gostava de framboesa. – Mas, mesmo os melhores de nós, às vezes, engolimos nossas palavras. – ele sorriu abertamente para ela, que o olhou feio quando ele usou suas próprias palavras contra ela. – Acho que você ficaria surpresa em descobrir quão deliciosas são. – e, com isso, ele deu um passo na direção dela e colocou a torta contra seus lábios, esperando que ela desse uma mordida.

Instintivamente, ela se inclinou para trás, para longe da tortinha.

- Não, obrigada, eu não quero... James Potter! – ela riu quando ele começou a forçar a torta para dentro de sua boca. – Tire essa coisa da minha cara! – exigiu, batendo na mão dele e rindo loucamente.

James também estava sorrindo.

- Ah, qual é, Evans. Qualquer um com um pouco de senso ao menos estaria disposto a _experimentar_ algo tão delicioso quanto isso. Lexi vai experimentar, não vai, Lexi?

Ele ofereceu a torta para ela, esperando que ela fosse pegá-la. Ela olhou para o doce com desaprovação, seus olhos marrons se erguendo para James, para ver se ele estava falando sério. Depois de alguns segundos, uma expressão de pura incredulidade passou por seu rosto.

- Eu não quero comer algo que você acabou de tentar enfiar na boca de Lily.

James apenas deu de ombros e colocou a tortinha de volta na mesa, antes de pegar uma torta de blueberry e a erguer na altura do rosto de Lily.

- Agora, a melhor torta de blueberry que eu já comi foi nessa pequena cidade ao sul da Itália... – Lily estava rindo descontroladamente agora, evitando suas novas tentativas de fazê-la comer a sobremesa.

Mas antes que James pudesse terminar sua história, Lexi passou entre James e Lily e estava andando na direção da saída, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

James a olhou por um momento.

- Oi, Lexi, você está indo embora? – ele não entendia porque ela estava fazendo isso. _Ele_ estava começando a se divertir.

Ela se virou e olhou friamente.

- Sim. – respondeu com raiva, seu maxilar tenso em frustração. – Sim, estou. Porque se eu quisesse passar algumas horas sendo ignorada e vendo você e Lily flertarem, eu me sentaria à mesa de Grifinória para o jantar. – Lily se encolheu e olhou para baixo, envergonhada. James, entretanto, permaneceu do mesmo jeito, incapaz de pensar em algo para falar em sua defesa e incapaz de falar qualquer coisa para tentar convencê-la a ficar. – E sabe do quê? Há um Salão Comunal cheio de gente que realmente _gosta_ de conversar comigo, então acho que vou para lá e passar o resto da minha noite com eles. – e com isso, ela se virou e marchou para fora das masmorras.

James a observou ir, remorso surgindo dentro de si conforme ela ia. Lentamente, se virou para olhar para Lily, que estava mordiscando o lábio e o olhando, uma expressão culpada e desconfortável em seu rosto. Silenciosamente, eles também começaram a caminhar na direção da saída.

Quando chegaram ao corredor, Lily foi em direção do Salão Comunal, mas James parou e foi em outra direção.

- Acho que vou tentar me desculpar com ela, antes que ela chegue ao Salão Comunal. – Lily assentiu. – Não percebi que estavámos sendo tão antipáticos, mas acho que fomos.

Lily assentiu novamente, dessa vez com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Oops. – ela murmurou, fazendo James sorrir também. – Eu iria com você me desculpar, mas algo me diz que minha presença não deixaria a situação melhor. Vou esperar até o café da manhã.

- Provavelmente um bom plano. – James concordou. Ele deu alguns passos na direção dela e a beijou rapidamente, antes de ir na direção do Salão Comunal de Corvinal. – Te vejo em alguns minutos! – ele falou por sobre o ombro e, então, sumiu.

Lily suspirou e começou a andar, se sentindo leve pela primeira vez em dias. James parecia ter esse efeito nela. E conforme os dias passavam, ela se importava menos e menos que outras pessoas estivessem começando a notar.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.

Peço desculpas pela demora e não tenho nenhum motivo digno para ela ter acontecido, além de constantemente procrastinar a tradução e, quando dei por mim, tinha demorado tanto.

De todo modo, amanhã minhas aulas voltam, fiquem avisados. Também, já aviso desde agora que é quase certeza de que o próximo capítulo irá demorar, provavelmente, três semanas para ser postado, por ter 60 páginas, além de ser o último que a autora postou na original. A fic **não está concluída**, mas a autora demora a atualizar, então mantenham isso em mente. Assim que ela atualizar, tentarei atualizar o mais rápido possível aqui também.

Enfim, comentem se acham que o capítulo mereceu.


	17. A Primeira Revelação

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**A Primeira Revelação**

Quadribol. Lily estava _tão_ cansada de ouvir falar de Quadribol. Era tudo o que as pessoas conseguiam falar nos últimos dias. Alguém ligava para o fato de que Slughorn ia aplicar uma prova tão difícil quanto os N.I. na semana que vem? Não. Alguém se importava que Belinda Drewely desmaiou em cima de uma planta venenosa na segunda-feira? Ainda mais que tinha sido por causa do estresse causado pelo N.I., combinado com o fato de que ela não comeu nada por uma semana? Nem um pouco. E que tal o fato de que os Sonserinos (e provavelmente alunos de outras casas também) tinham duplicado seus esforços para atacar os nascidos trouxas? Ninguém podia se importar menos.

Entretanto, o rumor de que a Professora McGonagall tinha visto Sirius Black fazendo um gesto obsceno com a mão durante sua aula e tinha deslocado o dito dedo (o impossibilitando de jogar o jogo de sábado contra a Corvinal), tinha se alastrado pelo castelo tão rápido quanto a gripe no mês de fevereiro. A única coisa que se espalhara mais rápido que isso, fora a dita confirmação de que Madame Pomfrey o tinha curado e tinha, de fato, garantido que ele estava melhor do que nunca, aumentando a velocidade de seu arremesso em .23 por cento.

A reunião de monitores de quarta-feira consistira apenas em relatos detalhados de brigas feias nos corredores entre alunos que apoiavam casas diferentes. Não conseguiram tratar de mais nada, por que quando todos terminaram de contar suas versões das brigas, faltavam cinco minutos para o toque de recolher.

Não que Lily precisasse ser lembrada dessas brigas, de todo modo. Ela mal tivera a chance de conversar com James a semana toda, porque todos os lugares a que ele ia, pelo menos outras cinco pessoas iam junto, agindo como um escudo humano. Como o melhor jogador do time (e para ser honesta — mesmo que nunca fosse admitir isso para James — provavelmente o melhor da escola), era ele quem mais estava em perigo. Por mais que ele insistisse que todos o deixassem em paz, afirmando que podia cuidar de si mesmo, ninguém dava bola. Quando Mary fora "acidentalmente" empurrada contra uma armadura na terça-feira de manhã, James ordenou que todos os jogadores utilizassem o sistema "de bando" quando fossem para qualquer lugar que não fosse o Salão Comunal. E ele queria dizer _qualquer lugar_. O corujal, o Salão Principal, o banheiro. _Qualquer lugar._

Lily não se importava tanto. Sentia falta de James. Não havia como negar. Sua vida estava com uma falta suficiente de risadas (e amassos — não que ela fosse admitir isso), mas continuava a se lembrar que depois de sábado, as coisas voltariam ao normal. Ao menos, até a próxima partida.

O que ela se importava era o fato de que mais ninguém parecia capaz de falar sobre _outra_ coisa. Era enlouquecedor.

Não era que Lily não gostava de Quadribol. Ela tinha uma afeição verdadeira pelo esporte. As pessoas assumiam que por ser uma garota e moderadamente inteligente, ela devia odiar esportes. Não mesmo. Nem um pouco. Entretanto, todos têm seus limites. Ela não queria falar sobre isso em todos os segundos em que estava acordada por uma semana inteira.

Considerando o fato de que não conseguia encontrar outra pessoa que compartilhasse esse sentimento — o que foi comprovado incluir os professores quando McGonagall pedira que ela ficasse depois da aula para lhe perguntar como os reflexos de James estavam —, ela estava seriamente considerando enfiar o nariz em um livro de feitiços e só o tirar de lá no domingo de manhã, no mínimo.

O plano estava funcionando bem, então era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo na quinta-feira à noite no Salão Comunal. James estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá, mas mal falara uma palavra a noite toda. Ao invés, ele se sentou com Becca, revendo várias estratégias de goleiros. Ele tinha desenhado um modelo dos aros em um pergaminho, então uma figura que Lily assumiu ser Becca (James claramente nunca seria algum tipo de artista; até mesmo seus bonecos de palito não pareciam certos) e um círculo que representava a goles, antes de enfeitiçar o pergaminho, fazendo as figuras se moverem e demonstrar sobre o que ele estava falando.

Lily tinha parado de prestar atenção há um tempo, se envolvendo nas maravilhas dos feitiços de vertigem.

Mesmo sem ouvir ou observar, Lily conseguia notar que James estava permitindo que a pressão disso tudo o afetasse. Eles mal estavam se tocando, os ombros dele roçando levemente no seu quando ele se acomodava melhor no sofá, mas ela quase que conseguia _sentir_ a tensão emanando dele.

Um pouco mais tarde, Becca fora para outro lugar, mas James permaneceu sentado, movimentando as figuras pelo o que Lily achou ser o campo (sério, quão difícil isso era de desenhar?), as sobrancelhas cerradas em uma expressão de pura concentração. Lily parou de ler e colocou o livro no colo para observá-lo por um momento.

Ele estava tão envolvido no pedaço de pergaminho que sequer notou. Ocasionalmente, algum aluno ia até ele, lhe dar um tapinha nas costas e falar algo encorajador ou algo como, "não posso esperar para te ver destruir a Corvinal", ou, "Eu torceria por você, mas acho que você vai esmagá-los de qualquer jeito", e cada vez James respondia com uma risada extremamente forçada, antes de voltar sua atenção para suas anotações amassadas.

Lily não sabia por que mais ninguém estava notando (ou como _ela_ tinha demorado tanto), mas era claro que James estava surtando. Ele estava agitado, seus ombros tensos, enquanto ele mordia distraidamente o lado de dentro de sua bochecha e balançava a perna. Lily esticou a mão, pousando-a em seu joelho para chamar sua atenção, e ele pulou tão violentamente que balançou a varinha na direção do pergaminho, o incendiando. James pulou de novo e amaldiçoou sob a respiração, antes de jogar um pouco de água na chama.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele quando ele a olhou, fazendo uma leve careta, ainda com o susto nos olhos. Quando ela estava prestes a perguntar se ele estava bem, uma figura foi até eles, criando uma sombra sobre eles.

Lentamente, James ergueu os olhos e sorriu tão forçadamente para Luke Billows, um aluno do sexto ano, que parecia mais uma careta do que um sorriso.

Luke não pareceu notar.

- Tudo bem, Potter? – ele perguntou. James apenas abriu a boca para responder, nenhum som sendo emanado, antes de Luke rapidamente continuar. – Olha, estou contando com você para vencer no sábado. Eu fiz uma aposta com Susie Marks, sabe. Se eu ganhar, ela tem que me dar dez galeões. Mas se ela ganhar... Bem, eu tenho que levá-la à Hogsmeade na próxima visita. – um corar passou por suas bochechas perante essa admissão, e ele teve a decência de se remexer nervosamente, mas ainda estava sorrindo como um tolo.

Lily lhe deu seu melhor olhar cético, seus olhos cerrados.

- Você não está namorando a Stella Angelo?

Luke pareceu corar ainda mais quando olhou momentaneamente para Lily.

- Sim. – respondeu lentamente. – É esse o problema. Eu _realmente_ preciso que a Grifinória ganhe.

James suspirou novamente e, de novo, Lily sentiu sua frustração com esse sextanista maluco. Ele olhou para Luke e surpreendeu Lily com sua resposta. Ela teria destruído esse garoto, falando que se ele não queria ter um encontro com Susie, ele não devia ter feito a aposta em primeiro lugar. James, entretanto, atuando perfeitamente como o capitão confiante, meramente deu um sorriso de quem já venceu e falou:

- Você deveria ter pedido mais dinheiro, então, por que não tem como a gente perder para a _Corvinal_.

Luke sorriu abertamente, murmurou mais alguns comentários masculinos ridículos, antes de ir para o outro lado do Salão Comunal. Lily girou os olhos e olhou para James. Seu sorriso encantador tinha sumido e um franzir preocupado tinha assumido seu lugar. Ele olhou para seu pedaço de pergaminho, antes de se encostar no sofá e gemer.

Lily se impediu de sorrir, antes de guardar seu livro de feitiços e cutucou James cuidadosamente no joelho.

- O quê? – ele resmungou, os olhos fechados, enquanto apoiava a cabeça no encosto.

- Vem comigo. – Lily ordenou.

James abriu um olho e o fixou nela.

- Onde, exatamente, nós estamos indo? – perguntou, sua voz inexpressiva, embora ele estivesse apenas a provocando e não esperando uma resposta honesta.

- A biblioteca. – Lily respondeu. Quando a única resposta dele foi fechar o olho novamente, ela se ergueu, pegou sua mão e o puxou. – Vamos. Preciso da sua ajuda com nossa redação de Transfiguração.

- Isso é para _segunda-feira_. – ele choramingou, relutantemente permitindo que Lily o puxasse para fora do sofá. Quando ela apenas o ignorou e começou a puxá-lo na direção do Buraco do Retrato, ele continuou a reclamar. – Evans, eu preciso fazer outras coisas. Peça para Sirius te ajudar.

- É, ta bom. – Lily riu, soltando a mão dele quando abriu o retrato. – A última vez que ele me ajudou, eu reprovei porque ele achou que seria divertido me dar métodos ultrapassados de transfigurar roupas, ao invés dos métodos que usamos hoje. – ouviu James rir atrás de si. – Oh, sim, ria! McGonagall também achou muito engraçado. Tão engraçado, de fato, que ela me deu detenção. Sem dúvida esperando que eu a agraciasse com mais teorias maravilhosas de Transfiguração. Temo que ela tenha ficado um pouco desapontada.

Caminharam pelo corredor e quando Lily tinha certeza de que estavam sozinhos, passou o braço por sob o de James e o enlaçou pela cintura. Ele soltou um grunhido assustado, mas se recuperou rapidamente. Lily sentiu os dedos dele subirem por suas costas, antes de ele passar o braço por seus ombros. Ele soltou outro suspiro pesado, mas esse parecia mais satisfeito do que frustrado. Os dedos de James subiram e desceram por seu braço tão levemente que parecia mais com a lembrança do toque, enviando ondas de choque e arrepios por sua espinha. Era apenas sete horas e o caminho até a biblioteca, normalmente, não era o que Lily descreveria como deserto, mas descobriu que não se importava de verdade se alguém os visse ou não. Sua ação já parecia ter feito James se sentir melhor, fazendo o risco de serem visto valer a pena.

- Eu realmente não tenho tempo de te ajudar com Transfiguração. – James murmurou seriamente, depois de terem dado mais alguns passos. – Posso te ajudar depois do jogo, mas tenho o que fazer agora.

- Tudo bem. – Lily disse com um encolher de ombros. – Terminei noite passada. Só queria te dar uma desculpa para se afastar dos nossos colegas de casa malucos.

James a olhou, o choque rapidamente se transformando em gratidão. Ele apertou seu ombro e a puxou para mais perto. Lily não conseguiu suprimir o sorriso que ameaçou aparecer em seu rosto, e se inclinou contra ele.

- Você parece estressado. – ela murmurou, virando um pouco a cabeça, de modo que pudesse olhar melhor para o rosto dele.

James bufou sem humor.

- Percebeu isso, é? – ele perguntou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. Suspirou novamente e colocou a mão livre no bolso. – As pessoas ficam me abordando, perguntando qual é nossa estratégia. Pessoa que sequer são da nossa _casa_. Só queria saber por que eles assumem que eu tenho tempo o bastante para sentar e discutir várias estratégias de Quadribol com todos os alunos dessa escola. Ou que eu sequer fosse querer. E todos têm alguma idéia que pode ajudar o time. Marlene McKinnon tentou me convencer que se a gente comesse apenas queijo por uma semana inteira, certamente ganharíamos. – pausou para considerar isso por um momento, antes de adicionar. – Mas para ser justo, acho que ela estava apenas brincando. Nunca sei a diferença com aquela garota. _Oh_, e os Lufos se acham tão _engraçados_ tentando fazer a Becca desistir, só porque eles querem que a gente perca, para não terem que jogar com a gente na final. A pobre Bex já está tão estressada e aí Kevin Hildebrand tinha que aparecer e falar que ia pegá-la atrás das estufas se nós perdêssemos, sabe, para fazê-la '_se sentir melhor_', então agora ela está toda nervosa com isso. E nervosa é a última coisa que ela precisa. Não consigo fazê-la ficar no centro do gol nem que minha vida dependa disso. Fica flutuando para a direita. Semana passada ela estava tão concentrada observando os artilheiros, que ela flutuou para tão longe que nem perto do gol ela estava. E Emmett...

Nem mesmo seu namorado conseguia falar sobre outra coisa, que não Quadribol. Entretanto, ele ser o capitão lhe dava uma desculpa mais legítima do que a dos outros idiotas da escola. Quando ele começou a lhe dar uma descrição detalhada dos movimentos dos batedores e das estratégias defensivas, entretanto, não havia nada que ela podia fazer, além de assentir ocasionalmente e deixar as palavras serem ditas, por que _não tinha idéia_ do que ele estava falando.

Mesmo quando ela notou que as palavras saindo da boca dele tinha tomado um tom de monologo, Lily se sentiu segura em sua conclusão de que ele estava guardando isso há algum tempo. Enquanto não era o tópico de conversa que teria escolhido, a tensão que estava nos ombros dele parecia sumir gradualmente, convencendo-a a manter a boca fechada.

Então, ela o deixou falar... E falar... _E falar_ o caminho todo até a biblioteca, não entendendo uma palavra que saia da boca dele.

Finalmente, ele a olhou quando entraram em outro corredor e viram a entrada da biblioteca.

- Sinto muito. – ele murmurou com um sorriso tímido. – Eu sei que você não quer ouvir sobre isso.

Foi a vez de Lily sorrir para ele.

- Notou _isso_, é? – ele também sorriu, instintivamente tirando o braço de volta dela quando a porta da biblioteca abriu e alguns alunos do terceiro ano saíram. – O que lhe deu a dica? – perguntou divertidamente. – O fato de que não contribuí em _nada_ com a conversa em cinco minutos? Minha falta de entusiasmo sobre coisas relacionadas a Quadribol? Ou o olhar vago que aparece no meu rosto sempre que eu paro de prestar atenção? – ela sorriu abertamente para ele, que apenas girou os olhos.

Madame Pince os olhou severamente quando eles continuaram a conversar, caminhando até uma mesa nos fundos da biblioteca.

- Foi mais o fato de que você praticamente voou pelos corredores para chegar aqui. – James adicionou, sem se preocupar em abaixar o tom de voz. Sua única resposta ao sibilo de Madame Pince para ficarem em silêncio, foi uma piscadela insolente, que apenas fez a mulher o olhar tão feio que um leve corar passou por suas bochechas.

Lily sorriu novamente, seus olhos brilhando. Estalou os dedos de uma maneira falsamente chateada.

- Ah, você me descobriu. – James ergueu uma sobrancelha, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando. – Mas agora que estamos aqui, sem mais conversas, infelizmente. – deu de ombros, fingindo estar desapontada.

James a olhou arrogantemente.

- Muito engraçado, Evans. Sou um Maroto. Quebrar as regras faz parte da descrição do trabalho. Como se a Pince conseguisse me fazer parar de falar com você pela próxima hora. – então erguendo a voz para provar um ponto, ele adicionou. – Não tenho medo daquela velha!

Lily lutou para manter os cantos de seus lábios baixos, mas não tinha certeza de tinha tido sucesso nisso.

- _Sabia_ que devia ter te empurrado de uma escada!

James riu com isso.

- O que te impediu? Foi minha beleza demoníaca? – perguntou, lhe dando um sorriso charmoso. – Minha inteligência? Os meus amassos excelentes?

Lily balançou a cabeça seriamente.

- De quem mais vou colar em Transfiguração? – perguntou sombriamente.

- Meus talentos são tão não apreciados. – James murmurou, balançando a cabeça lentamente.

- Oh, ao contrário, eu te aprecio bastante. Aquela última redação me garantiu um O. McGonagall sorriu de verdade para mim quando a aula acabou. Isso _nunca_ teria acontecido sem você.

A provocação poderia ter continuado dessa maneira por um bom tempo, mas parecia que Madame Pince tivera o bastante, porque ela fez um show do ato de ir até o canto deles da biblioteca e falar várias coisas que fez Lily se encolher. James conseguiu prender a risada até que Madame Pince tivesse voltado para sua mesa, depois do que ele começou a rir tão alto, que precisou esconder o rosto no braço para abafar o som. Lily observou essa loucura com os olhos arregalados, esperando ele parar de tremer e olhá-la.

Lágrimas de riso estavam brilhando nos olhos dele quando James finalmente ergueu a cabeça, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça e olhava para o teto.

- Gostou disso?

- Imensamente. – ele respondeu. Lily o olhou e bateu em seu braço, antes de finalmente tirar os livros da mochila. Desenrolou sua redação incompleta de Poções e a puxou para perto, começando a reler o que já tinha escrito. James a observou quietamente por um momento, ainda rindo em intervalos aleatórios.

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa produtiva ou só vai ficar me olhando até o jantar? – Lily perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do pergaminho.

James sorriu e esperou até ela olhar para cima, sabendo que ela não seria capaz de evitar seu olhar por muito mais tempo. Ela cruzou os braços para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando a resposta.

– Foi _você_ que me arrastou até aqui. O que eu sou _suposto_ a fazer? – perguntou.

Lily girou os olhos.

- É uma pergunta retórica?

- Não. Mas essa foi.

Lily girou os olhos.

- Estude.

James torceu o nariz em desgosto.

- Tedioso. É muito mais divertido observar você. – o sorriso que se formou nos lábios dele indicava que ele estava bastante satisfeito com a expressão de olhos arregalados no rosto dela, depois desse comentário. – Você fica bastante fofa quando está embaraçada e corada, sabe. – o sorriso dele se alargou quando o corar se intensificou no rosto dela.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando mentalmente afastar o corar e se amaldiçoando quando não conseguiu. Tirou uma nova folha de pergaminho de sua mochila e a passou não tão gentilmente para ele. – Aqui. Volte a desenhar suas linhas tortas...

- Isso se chama estratégia. – James interrompeu pomposamente.

- Certo, volte a criar _estratégias_. E tente não colocar fogo no papel dessa vez.

- Ra, ra. – James murmurou sarcasticamente, antes de obedientemente puxar o pergaminho em sua direção e tirar uma pena do bolso.

Lily esperara que ele logo deixasse a estratégia de lado e recorresse ao que ele fazia de melhor quando iam juntos à biblioteca — irritá-la e distraí-la. Supôs que o fato de ele não ter erguido os olhos ou tentado conversar pela hora seguinte provava a importância da partida. Ele apenas olhara fixamente para seus pequenos X's e O's, brandindo a varinha para o pedaço de papel e observando a maneira que eles se moviam, ocasionalmente murmurando sozinho. James suspirava vez ou outra, seus dedos esfregando rapida e forçadamente a pele sob seus olhos.

Lily se viu imaginando se James sempre parecera tão estressado antes de partidas. Tentou pensar na partida contra a Sonserina, no começo do ano letivo, mas tudo o que conseguia se lembrar era da briga deles. Sabia que um pouco da raiva dele em relação a ela tinha vindo do estresse da partida, mas não estivera prestando atenção o bastante para notar quanto da raiva era por causa do jogo. As partidas dos anos anteriores eram difíceis de lembrar, também. Lembrava-se do terceiro e quarto ano, quando ele fazia tanto barulho que Lily aprendera a evitar o Salão Comunal a todo custo na semana anterior ao jogo. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada do quinto e sexto ano, quando ele virara o capitão. Ou evitar o Salão Comunal tinha se tornado um instinto natural ou – mais provavelmente – ela apenas não estivera prestando atenção a ele.

Olhou para ele. Ele estava com o cenho franzindo, enquanto mordia a unha do dedão. Toda a tensão que tinha evaporado enquanto caminhavam até a biblioteca, tinha voltado com força total. Ocasionalmente, ele balançava a cabeça levemente e rabiscava algo no pé do pergaminho.

- Ei, Potter. – alguém disse de trás deles. Lily e James se viraram em seus lugares para ver Aidan Powell, um Grifinório do quarto ano, sair de perto de algumas estantes próximas. James sorriu e murmurou um cumprimento.

Aidan não perdeu tempo em se sentar na cadeira de frente a James. Lily o olhou feio. Ela queria o lembrar que ninguém o convidara a se sentar. Não apenas isso, mas ele sequer se dera ao trabalho de olhar para ela, menos ainda a cumprimentá-la ou dar qualquer sinal de ter notado a sua existência. E no segundo em que ele se sentara, sua boca tinha imediatamente começado a falar sobre Quadribol, um jeito garantindo de irritá-la nos últimos dias.

Lily teria ignorado-o e se voltado ao seu dever, mas antes o fazer, notou o rosto de James. Seu sorriso era completamente forçado e, embora provavelmente não fosse direcionado a Aidan, toda a linguagem corporal de James gritava que ele não queria falar de Quadribol com alguém do quarto ano. Graças as suas maneiras ou habilidades sociais, James ainda estava agindo como o capitão tranqüilo e ria nas horas certas, permitindo que Aidan continuasse falando.

Lily não tinha certeza se fora afeição por James e a maneira que ele estava tentando acalmar o idiota do quarto ano que a impulsionara, ou se fora sua irritação por ter sido ignorada, mas seja lá o que fosse, ela não permaneceu em silêncio por muito tempo.

- Vá embora, Aidan. – disse vigorosamente, efetivamente o interrompendo e cessando as várias palavras que estavam saindo da boca dele. Ele a olhou, choque óbvio em seu rosto. Lily não olhou para James, mas ela tinha certeza de que a expressão dele era similar.

Aidan abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, antes de se recompor. Ele pareceu se sentar um pouco mais ereto na cadeira.

- Só queria conversar um pouco sobre estratégias. – falou, gesticulando na direção de James e lhe enviando um sorriso vencedor.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira condescendente, como se essa possibilidade em particular não houvesse lhe ocorrido. Virou-se e finalmente fez contato ocular com James, que parecia chocado, mas ela conseguia ver a diversão brilhando nas íris marrons. Ressegurada pela reação dele, ela se voltou para Aidan, sua expressão condescendente ainda em seu rosto.

- Mesmo? E o que te fez pensar que queríamos ouvir? – sua expressão mudou para uma de curiosidade educada, enquanto o sorriso sumia do rosto de Aidan e uma expressão furiosa o substituiu.

- Não me lembro de tê-la convidado para a conversa. – ele respondeu.

- Estou sentada bem aqui. – Lily retorquiu, gesticulando para a mesa, sua maneira educada desaparecendo completamente, enquanto o olhava feio abertamente. – Não estar incluída não muda o fato de que você ainda está me incomodando. Além do mais, exatamente o que te fez pensar que qualquer coisa que você tenha a dizer, será novidade para James? Ele é o capitão do time desde o quinto ano. Ele podia acabar com o time da Inglaterra. Você _realmente_ acha que ele precisa ouvir qualquer coisa que _você_ tenha a dizer?

A expressão chocada de Aidan reapareceu brevemente, antes de ele voltar a olhá-la ainda mais furioso, seus olhos sem qualquer traço da cordialidade com que estivera olhando para James.

- Às vezes, falar sobre esse tipo de coisa ajuda.

Lily assentiu, novamente fingindo que os comentários dele eram coisas nas quais não tinha pensado antes.

- Concordo. Isso é verdade, sim. – o olhou como se estivesse explicando algo muito complicado para alguém muito estúpido. – Mas, veja, é para isso que ele tem amigos. Ele tem um time de Quadribol completo, cheio de pessoas mais do que dispostas a conversar sobre estratégias. Um time completo de pessoas que sabem muito mais sobre o que estão falando do que você. – ele continuou a olhá-la, então, finalmente, ela fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão. – Vá, agora. Eu preciso terminar minha redação.

Aidan ainda ficou sentado por alguns momentos, antes de afastar sua cadeira violentamente e se afastar da mesa, xingando Lily sob a respiração. Algumas de suas palavras chegaram a James, cuja expressão chocada rapidamente se transformou em uma sombria e cruel, enquanto ele virava a cabeça para olhar feio para o aluno do quarto ano. Ele afastou a própria cadeira e fez menção de ir atrás, antes de Lily o segurar pelo braço.

- Não. – ela mandou, gentilmente apertando seu antebraço. – Está tudo bem. – calmamente, ela o incentivou a voltar a se sentar, enquanto James se voltava para olhá-la.

-_ Bem_? Ele não pode falar essas coisas sobre você!

Lily sorriu pelo que ela podia apenas descrever como super proteção.

- Bem, sendo justa, eu fui bem mal educada. Provavelmente, eu mereço coisas piores do que pode ocorrer àquela cabecinha ingênua dele.

A expressão de James se suavizou e ele visivelmente relaxou.

- Você _foi_ bastante mal educada. – as palavras eram uma repreensão, mas o tom de sua voz deixava claro que ele estava bastante impressionado. – Acho que nunca te ouvi ser tão bruta com alguém que não fosse _eu_.

- Sim, bem, ele estava te incomodando, isso era óbvio. – Lily disse com um dar de ombros, suas bochechas coradas.

- Sirius me incomoda em bases horárias e você não abusa verbalmente dele. – James a lembrou.

Lily prendeu um sorriso.

- Esse é o problema de heroicamente salvar seu namorado de horas de aborrecimento. A tendência é que funcione se a pessoa que você quer afastar tenha medo de você. Sirius, nesse caso, veria minha defesa como um desafiou, ou uma... Uma _Competição de Insultos_. Uma que eu, inevitavelmente, perderia e passaria as próximas quatro horas chorando no banheiro. – Lily respondeu em tom de conversa.

- "Heroicamente"? O que você é, meu cavalheiro em uma armadura brilhante? A corajosa bruxa com a varinha brilhante? – James bufou.

- Sim. Sinta-se livre para me reverenciar e adorar assim que encontrar a inspiração.

James bufou novamente, enquanto Lily se voltava para o livro que estivera folheando. Estava na metade da página quando James falou novamente, dessa vez mais suavemente.

- Obrigado.

Lily o olhou. Seus olhos estavam fixos no canto do pergaminho, que ele estava amassando nervosamente, e sua nuca estava rosada. Colocando sua mão sobre a dele e entrelaçando seus dedos, Lily sorriu carinhosamente e esperou até ele erguer os olhos e encontrar os seus. As íris marrons estavam sérias, mas as esquinas de sua boca estavam erguidas levemente.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não é grande coisa. Quem disse que é sempre o garoto que precisa partir ao resgate, de todo modo?

Os lábios de James se torceram em um meio sorriso.

- É, e eu sou _grato_ por isso. Mas eu quis dizer, obrigado por tudo isso. Por estar tão... Não sei... Tranqüila com toda essa loucura de Quadribol. Eu sei que você detesta, mas é um alívio não ter precisado lidar com sua irritação a semana toda por causa disso.

Lily sorriu afetuosamente para ele e, olhando pelo canto de seus olhos, para ter certeza de que ninguém estava perto dele, se inclinou para mais perto de James.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer. Você agüenta toda essa história de segredo. Eu suponho que seja apenas justo que eu agüente uma semana da sua insanidade de Quadribol. – ela o beijou rapidamente e fez menção de se afastar, mas James foi mais rápido e conseguiu passar um braço pela cintura dela, mantendo-a contra si por mais alguns segundos. Ela sorriu contra sua boca, antes de empurrá-lo firmemente pelo peito e finalmente terminar o beijo.

- Não precisa estudar sua estratégia? – perguntou um pouco ofegantemente.

James sorriu marotamente para ela.

- Isso é muito mais divertido. – ele gracejou, ainda a mantendo perto.

Lily girou os olhos dramaticamente e o empurrou com mais força, finalmente o fazendo soltá-la e se afastar, deixando uma distância entre eles, que ela considerava um pouco menos que respeitável, mas grande o bastante para não ser segura contra o corpo dele.

- Bem, não acho que serei capaz de agüentar Transfiguração com aqueles Corvinais se nós perdermos, então volte ao trabalho. – exigiu.

Ele suspirou ruidosamente, mas relutantemente se voltou para seu pergaminho e voltou a mover com os X e O. Não demorou muito para que ele ficasse tão concentrado quanto antes. Lily se viu o invejando, porque não conseguiu mais se concentrar em seu dever, pelo resto do tempo em que ficaram sentados na biblioteca. Percebeu que seus pensamentos estavam sendo distraídos pelo garoto sentado ao seu lado.

As aulas de sexta-feira foram indescritivelmente chatas. Até mesmo os professores pareciam ansiosos pelo jogo. Jenna achava que a Professora McGonagall deliberadamente passara um dever de casa que James, Sirius e Mary seriam capazes de fazer dormindo, só para que eles tivessem mais tempo para discutir o plano para o jogo. Honestamente, Lily não podia falar que discordava. Normalmente, McGonagall não deixava James e Sirius conversarem no fundo da sala. Se eles terminassem a tarefa antes dos outros, ela lhes passava mais dever (então, naturalmente, a maior parte do tempo eles fingiam ter dificuldade com os feitiços). Hoje fora diferente. Ela parecia estar fazendo vista grossa e sequer pedira para que eles realizassem a tarefa para ela sempre que caminhava pela sala.

Jenna parecia afrontada com esse favoritismo, mas Lily não estava nem um pouco surpresa. A obsessão de McGonagall por Quadribol era legendaria. Histórias eram contadas todos os anos sobre as explosões dela com os juízes pelo que ela julgava uma decisão errada. Um rumor até mesmo dizia que Minerva uma vez transformara o Professor Rochester, o antigo professor de Feitiços, em um sapo por causa de um ataque de raiva. Lily até ouvira dizer que, alguns anos antes de ela entrar em Hogwarts, McGonagall dera detenção ao capitão do time de Quadribol de Sonserina bem no dia da final, só para garantir que a Grifinória vencesse.

De todo modo, no jantar de sexta-feira, a escola estava cheia de conversas sobre o tamanho regulamentar dos Balaços, diferenças de pontos e comparações de jogadores. Lily estava sentada, quieta, ao lado de James, ocasionalmente assentindo em concordância e murmurando um 'não diga', mas no geral, ignorando todas as palavras que iam em sua direção. Ninguém parecia notar, e ela certamente não se importava. Tinham uma prova de Poções na semana seguinte e Lily passou o tempo revendo mentalmente todos os passos de como fazer uma Poção de Adrenalina.

Estava tão concentrada nisso que sequer notou quando alguém andou até onde eles estavam, parando do outro lado da mesa, de frente para eles, até que a pessoa falou.

- Aproveitando sua última refeição, Potter? – Lexi perguntou, um sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto. A cabeça de Lily se ergueu rapidamente com a voz dela, tentando ignorar a maneira que seu estômago começou a se revirar desconfortavelmente. Olhou para James, esperando encontrar uma expressão de desgosto ou aborrecimento, mas tudo o que viu foi diversão.

- Você quer dizer, minha última refeição, antes de eu ser oficialmente nomeado o Capitão que mais ganhou jogos na história de Hogwarts? Sim, estou aproveitando bastante. – gracejou. Lexi girou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre uma camiseta que, Lily notou, já dava a vitória a Corvinal. – O guisado em especial está _muito_ saboroso. Você devia experimentar.

Lexi balançou a cabeça e se apertou no banco entre Remus e Jenna.

- Não, quis dizer sua última refeição, antes de seu legado ficar permanentemente manchado por sua incapacidade de chegar à final em seu sétimo ano, e todos os Grifinórios te odiarem e você ficar envergonhado para sempre, etc, etc... Mas se você quer se prender a esse prêmio sem sentido, sinta-se a vontade. – ela parecia satisfeita consigo mesmo, mas Lily sentiu James ficar tenso ao seu lado. Lexi podia não saber, podia sequer ter intencionado, mas ela tinha acertado um ponto fraco em James e Lily, que recentemente descobrira suas tendências de cavalheiro na armadura brilhante em se tratando de James, sentiu seu orgulho se encher de indignação.

- Se essas são minhas únicas opções... – James murmurou.

- Na verdade, estou surpresa com você, James. – Lexi interrompeu, lançando um olhar curioso para James. – Honestamente, nunca achei que você fosse o tipo de pessoa que está mais interessada nas próprias conquistas do que nas do time. – ela deixou suas palavras serem absorvidas e quando James pareceu pronto para responder, ela continuou, efetivamente interrompendo-o. – Afinal, o que um mísero record significa se você não tem sucesso como time? Claro, claro, você terá uma placa com seu nome na sala de troféus até que alguém quebre seu record, mas na grande cena, é isso o que você realmente quer?

James ficou quieto por um momento e, então, pareceu recuperar um pouco de sua arrogância.

- Oh, tenho certeza de que iremos acabar com vocês amanhã...

Ele pareceu pronto para listar todas as razões pelas quais Grifinória _deveria_ ganhar no dia seguinte, mas Lexi o interrompeu novamente.

- É uma possibilidade. – ela respondeu, assentindo lentamente. – O time da Corvinal como um todo não é _tão_ superior ao de Grifinória. Suponho que vocês podem ter sorte. – ela estava sorrindo agora, parecendo despreocupada com todos os olhares de hostilidade que estava recebendo do time de Grifinória.

- Você está brincando, certo? – Sirius perguntou, suas palavras cheias de incredulidade.

Lexi lançou um olhar divertido na direção dele. Lily não achava que Sirius parecia sequer um pouco divertido com as provocações dela e, secretamente, achava que a garota ou era extremamente corajosa ou extremamente estúpida por continuar a provocá-lo dessa maneira.

- É claro que não! Eu diria que, agora, nossos times estão empatados. Corvinal pode ter uma _leve_ vantagem...

- Empatados? – Sirius rugiu. – Você é maluca!

Lexi não pareceu nem remotamente ofendida, enquanto piscava serenamente na direção dele.

- Ainda assim, o que realmente importa é que, mesmo que vocês ganhem, vocês ainda não vão para a final.

- O que te faz ter tanta certeza? – Lily perguntou, tão cansada da provocação quanto preocupada que Sirius fosse simplesmente sacar a varinha e amaldiçoar tanto a pobre menina, que ela sequer conseguiria se arrastar até a Ala Hospitalar. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem quando todos os olhos, instantaneamente, se focaram nela. Instintivamente, soube que James estava sorrindo para ela, provavelmente mordendo a própria língua para se impedir de fazer algum comentário sobre suas necessidades heróicas.

Lexi se virou para olhar para Lily dessa vez, a diversão ainda brilhando em seus olhos. Lily não tinha certeza do que tinha esperado. Depois do embaraçoso flerte com James no fim de semana anterior, Lily supôs que existiria alguma frieza no fundo em seus olhos, um ciúme não verbalizado ou algo do tipo. Incrivelmente, não havia nada disso.

- Bem, Lily... – ela começou, usando o mesmo tom condescendente que Lily tinha usado mais cedo (era bem mais irritante ser quem o estava recebendo, percebeu). – Você pode não saber disso, mas Grifinória precisa ganhar com uma vantagem de 260 pontos para ficar em segundo lugar.

- E...? – Lily tentou colocar em sua voz a confiança que não estava sentindo. Achou que tinha conseguido, mas Lexi ainda a estava olhando como se ela fosse um pouco idiota.

- _E_... Isso quer dizer que seu time precisa marcas 110 pontos _antes_ do Pomo ser capturado.

Lily deu de ombros despreocupadamente e brincou com o canto da unha de seu dedo.

- Eu ainda não vejo o problema. – agora era Sirius quem a estava olhando como se ela fosse idiota. Tanto por apoio e solidariedade.

A boca se Lexi se curvou em um meio sorriso, como se ela soubesse que o que quer que fosse que ela estava prestes a dizer, ia desencorajar Lily.

- Não querendo ser rude, mas a probabilidade do seu time ter uma vantagem de 100 pontos com Becca como sua goleira é tão grande quanto a probabilidade de Dumbledore declarar seu amor pela professora Vector, jogá-la na mesa e começar a transar com ela.

Remus se intrometeu nesse momento, certamente esperando acabar com um pouco da tensão.

- Ouvi dizer que isso é bastante provável. – lançou um olhar para Lily e riu nervosamente. – Eu vi Vector desenhar as iniciais 'AD' em pequenos corações durante toda a aula hoje. – Peter riu apreciativamente e parou abruptamente quando mais ninguém se juntou a ele. Todos os olhos ainda estavam focados nas duas garotas.

Lily continuou a olhar impassivelmente para Lexi, como se suas palavras não a tivessem impactado nem um pouco.

- Desculpe, me deixe ser mais clara. – Lexi continuou, suas palavras cheias de arrogância. – Becca não é boa o bastante para evitar que marquemos. – completou, pronunciando cada palavra cuidadosa e lentamente.

Antes que Lexi pudesse se sentir muito satisfeita consigo mesmo, Lily respondeu:

- Entretanto, eu tenho certeza de que os Artilheiros precisam ter mira para conseguir marcar o ponto. – Lily disse em tom de dispensa e não conseguiu manter o sorriso fora de seu rosto quando todos que estavam ouvindo riram apreciativamente e a boca de James abriu em choque. Incapaz de se parar, ela continuou sua boca continuar a trabalhar no mesmo ritmo. – Quero dizer, o objetivo é jogar a goles _pelos_ aros, não? E, _não querendo ser rude_, pelo o que eu vi do seu jogo contra a Sonserina, seus Artilheiros não fazem muito isso, fazem? Ainda bem que você tem um apanhador decente, huh?

O sorriso arrogante sumiu do rosto de Lexi quase instantaneamente. O humor das pessoas ao redor tinha mudado de aborrecimento para alegria. As bochechas de Lexi ficaram vermelhas, mas ela não perdeu a compostura.

- Diga o que precisar para conseguir dormir essa noite, mas isso ainda não vai acontecer!

Lily continuou como sequer a houvesse escutado.

- Apesar do que você disse antes, há _algum_ mérito em olhar para as conquistas pessoais, não acha? Por exemplo, nossos batedores bloquearam mais gols do que qualquer outro par no ano passado. E James aqui não é apenas o capitão 'mais vencedor', mas também _já_ tem o record de maior gols marcados em uma carreira. E, claro, grande coisa, aposto que os seus batedores têm trabalhado como Elfos Domésticos tentando achar _algum jeito_ de pará-lo. É um esforço completamente inútil, é claro, mas eles têm que tentar, suponho. Talvez isso valesse a pena se, digamos, nossos outros dois artilheiros fossem ruins... Mas eles não são. James, Sirius e Bill _combinados_ marcaram mais gols como um trio ano passado e, também, marcaram mais pontos em um único jogo.

Depois de rapidamente despejar as estatísticas, Lily fez uma pausa, o silêncio das pessoas ao seu redor um contraste gritante com o barulho acontecendo no Salão Principal. Algo no silêncio maravilhado e a falta de resposta de Lexi a incentivaram a continuar:

- Mais do que isso, me parece que você precisou vir até aqui e tentar ser intimidadora apenas para se sentir melhor, porque não tem tanta confiança nas chances de seu time chegar à final. E, julgando pela aparência do seu time, - Lily disse, olhando rapidamente para o grupo de Corvinais enormes, sentados no fim da mesa, próximos, murmurando e não tocando a comida. – eu diria que você não é a única se sentindo um pouco nervosa. Então, porque você não vai até eles, diz que estamos tremendo de medo, para que vocês possam se sentir melhor? Pelo menos até amanhã, isso é, quando, precisamente às onze horas, vocês vão perceber que Grifinória _vai_ vencer e com uma vantagem de, no mínimo, 260 pontos, acabando completamente com a sua temporada.

Lexi não se moveu por alguns segundos. Surpresa estava claro em seu rosto. Lily duvidava que de todas as pessoas que Lexi tinha esperado tê-la desafiado, ela estaria na lista de possibilidades.

Em sua defesa, depois de alguns momentos de silêncio embaraçoso, Lexi sorriu, seus olhos brilhando em diversão.

- Veremos, não é? Eu os visitarei amanhã, no jantar, e espero um pedido de desculpa completo e uma admissão da superioridade de meu time. – falou, preparando-se para levantar.

Mesmo Lily, que estava mais do que um pouco irritada com Lexi por causa da provocação, não pôde evitar sorrir de volta.

- Vou trabalhar nisso. – murmurou, antes de Lexi se virar e voltar para a mesa de Corvinal, junto de seus amigos.

Lily mordeu o lábio, relutante de encarar seus próprios amigos, sabendo que eles provavelmente ainda a estavam olhando por causa do silêncio. Finalmente, as bochechas coradas em uma nova intensidade, ela olhou para James, cuja boca estava aberta, mas no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, ele sorriu.

- Isso é um sonho? Eu acabei de alucinar? – ele perguntou com os olhos brilhantes. Lily girou os olhos, embora não pudesse esconder completamente o meio sorriso satisfeito. James ofereceu um braço para ela. – Me belisque, acho que perdi o senso de realidade. – Lily não precisou que ele pedisse duas vezes. Ergueu a própria mão e o beliscou o mais forte que conseguiu. – Ow! Não, estou acordado. Nossa, Evans. – ele pressionou o próprio braço contra o peito de modo protetor.

- Acho que nunca tive mais medo de alguém em minha vida. – Sirius murmurou, ainda olhando para Lily como se nunca tivesse visto algo como ela antes.

- Sim, bem... – Lily começou, se sentindo desconfortável sob o olhar de todos e se remexendo. – Me cansei dessa provocação sem sentido. Às vezes, uma garota precisa defender sua casa.

- Como quiser, Evans. – Sirius disse, ainda com uma expressão assustada e ergueu as mãos em uma posição de rendição. Lily o olhou furiosamente, mas Sirius não se encolheu como teria feito se estivesse com medo de verdade.

- Definitivamente estou feliz em te ter do nosso lado. – Remus adicionou, sorrindo para ela, enquanto pegava um pão.

- Onde aprendeu todas essas estatísticas? – James perguntou, ainda parecendo completamente chocado. – Sequer são verdadeiras?

-Oh... Uh. – Lily murmurou. Ela realmente não queria que esse assunto fosse abordado. Olhou para seu prato e brincou com a comida distraidamente. – McGonagall me disse depois da final do ano passado.

Lily imediatamente soube que os garotos não iam aceitar essa resposta. Sentiu-se se afogando em vergonha, desejando ter um Vira-Tempo para que pudesse voltar e se evitar de brigar com Lexi apenas para não ter de lidar com o que, certamente, seria um interrogatório.

Sirius bufou ruidosamente e lançou um olhar descrente na direção de Lily.

- É claro que ela disse, Evans. E essa é uma desculpa completamente crível por causa de todas aquelas conversas longas e detalhadas sobre Quadribol que você tem com a McGonagall regularmente. – ele terminou sarcasticamente.

Lily lançou olhou olhar furioso para Sirius, mas James ignorou os dois e logo começou com suas perguntas, os olhos cerrados.

- Por que você estava conversando com McGonagall depois da final do ano passado? – perguntou lentamente. Lily odiou o divertimento na voz dele. Talvez fosse por que ele a conhecia muito bem, ou talvez apenas os anos de prática em envergonhar a ela e outros, mas era como se ele sentisse que ela estava omitindo informação e que fosse o que fosse esse detalhe, seria mortificante. Um bom namorado teria reconhecido isso e, inteligentemente, levaria a conversa em outra direção. Para o azar de Lily, o instinto de seu namorado era descobrir o que era e rir.

Antes que sequer conseguisse responder; antes que sequer conseguisse montar um plano para distrair todos, Jenna entrou na conversa.

- Ela tinha detenção. – Lily supôs que podia se sentir orgulhosa dos sons de choque e surpresa que a encontraram; devia se sentir aliviada com o fato de que tinha tão poucas detenções que isso chocara os quatro marotos, mas não sentiu. Ao contrário, sentiu suas bochechas corarem ainda mais, se espalhando para seu pescoço e para dentro de sua camiseta.

James em especial parecia impressionado com isso.

- Ah... Eu me lembro de que você não estava na festa, ano passado. Nunca soube que você estava em detenção! – a alegria que enchia suas palavras era quase enjoativa. As pernas dele bateram na dela sob a mesa e ela bateu de volta não tão gentilmente.

- O que você fez de tão ruim que McGonagall teve que te dar detenção depois da final? – Sirius perguntou, maravilhado e, talvez, com um pouco de admiração evidente em seu rosto.

- Nada! Não foi _nada_! – Lily exclamou, lançando um olhar particularmente feio para Jenna, porque sua amiga já estava com a boca aberta e pronta para contar.

Sirius esfregou as mãos, sua expressão ansiosa demais.

- Oh, eu amo quando Jenna conta os podres da Evans. O rosto dela fica tão vermelho que você poderia torrar um biscoito nele. – ele se sentou um pouco mais ereto e olhou ao redor da mesa, completamente ignorando o olhar feio que Lily estava lançando em sua direção. – Falando nisso... Alguém tem um biscoito?

- Oh, ra, ra. Você é _tão_ engraçado, Black. – ela disse sarcasticamente, observando cuidadosamente enquanto ele encontrava um, o pegava e quebrava ao meio. – E se você sequer pensar em colocar esse biscoito no meu rosto, eu vou te empurrar para fora do banco. Juro por Merlin. – Sirius parou no meio do movimento, seu sorriso se alargando, antes de continuar a se mover na direção dela. Lily não perdeu tempo e estapeou a mão dele, antes de se inclinar em cima da mesa na direção dele. Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram. Obviamente ele não tinha acreditado que ela faria algo, e estava rindo quando se afastou instintivamente. James segurou o braço de Lily e a fez se sentar novamente. Ela tentou parecer brava ao cruzar os braços, mas não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir. Sirius ainda estava sorrindo para ela como um maníaco e, ocasionalmente, fazia menção de jogar a outra metade do biscoito nela.

- Ahem, - Remus disse depois de alguns momentos de risada. – Alguns de nós ainda querem saber o que aconteceu ano passado.

Jenna olhou para Lily, sorrindo como a maluca que ela era.

- Se você não contar, conto eu. – ela avisou arrogantemente.

Lily suspirou dramaticamente e levou os olhos até o telhado encantado. Sem olhar para baixo, murmurou.

- Eu tive detenção por que soquei Serena Marcelas durante a partida. – disse miseravelmente, antes de permitir que seu olhar se voltasse para os seis pares de olhos fixos nela. Houve um momento de silêncio, antes de todos explodirem. Jenna e Mary estavam rindo loucamente, as cabeças próximas.

- Você _socou_ alguém?

- _Maneiro!_ Teve sangue? Quanto?

- Eu passei anos falando para as pessoas que você tem tendências violentas, mas ninguém acreditava em mim!

- O que, em nome de tudo que é mágico, a possuiu e te fez socar o rosto de outra pessoa?

- Com que freqüência você soca as pessoas, Evans? Posso ir observar na próxima vez?

Os comentários dos garotos estavam ficando cada vez mais vergonhosos. Sirius estava completamente impressionado e olhava para Lily com um profundo senso de respeito. Remus estava com os olhos arregalados, parecendo incapaz de conciliar a imagem de Lily e a imagem de alguém socando outra pessoa. Peter ficava falando como essa parecia ser a última coisa que ela seria pega fazendo e a ironia disso, considerando todas as vezes que ela tinha gritado com eles por amaldiçoar as pessoas. James parecia dividido entre admiração, diversão e curiosidade, e estava rindo tanto que mal parecia capaz de se manter no banco.

Lily apenas ficou olhando feio para eles, em silêncio, esperando alguém lhe dirigir uma pergunta razoável. Foi James que finalmente conseguiu se controlar o bastante para falar coerentemente.

- O que, em nome de Merlin – _risada_ – Serena disse - _mais risada_ – para fazer você – _risadinha _- socá-la? – ele concluiu sua pergunta ao se jogar na mesa e rir contra os próprios braços.

Lily tinha toda a intenção de ignorá-lo, mas Jenna falou novamente, aparentemente pronta para contar a história.

- Vocês nunca viram Lily quando ela fica competitiva, viram? – perguntou. Os garotos balançaram a cabeça e Jenna sorriu um pouco maniacamente. – Ela fica um pouco louca, às vezes. É muito engraçado! – explicou.

- O que é realmente surpreendente nisso tudo, é que é o Quadribol que causa esse lado dela. – Mary se intrometeu. Ela também estava sorrindo, mas o sorriso dela tinha um pouco mais de simpatia pela vergonha de Lily.

Os ouvidos de Lily se aguçaram ao ouvir a afirmação de sua amiga. Talvez, conseguiria sair dessa sem admitir o detalhe mais vergonhoso, afinal.

- Sim. – disse, forçando uma risada rápida, esperando que ninguém percebesse o quão forçada soara. – Eu só fico muito competitiva durante o Quadribol. Solidariedade para casa e tudo o mais. – pausou por um segundo, continuando antes que alguém tivesse a chance de comentar. – Enfim, quem quer Torta Inglesa?

James estava lhe dando um olhar descrente, mas Lily o estava ignorando, esperando que, pela primeira vez na vida, ele deixaria isso de lado, mas Jenna não ia deixar que ela escapasse dessa.

- Espere só um momento, Evans. Eu pareço me lembrar de que havia algo além disso. Especificamente, o que foi a gota d'água. Talvez eu devesse contar o meu lado da história, huh? – embora seu tom de voz sugerisse que ela estava pedindo a permissão de Lily, Jenna não hesitou antes de começar a contar. – Serena estava sentada atrás de nós durante a partida...

- Calma aí. – Remus disse, erguendo uma mão para calar Jenna. – O que uma sonserina estava fazendo nas arquibancadas da Grifinória?

- Ela disse que sabia que íamos perder e que queria ver nossa destruição de perto. – Lily respondeu amargamente, as palavras da peste ainda claras em sua mente.

- Isso foi estupidez dela. – Mary adicionou.

- Ninguém disse que os Sonserinos fossem particularmente dotado de cérebro. O que o chapéu disse durante a seleção, esse ano? – Peter perguntou.

- Fedidos, feios e viscosos; eu não tenho nem idéia por que os deixamos entrar... _Caramba_. – Sirius respondeu prontamente. Ele sequer sorriu quando os outros riram.

- Erm... Sim, algo do tipo. – Jenna sorriu antes de continuar. – Mas como eu estava falando, ela se sentou atrás da gente e foi bastante irritante, se querem saber. Ela ficava falando como a Hooch estava nos dando o favoritismo e como estávamos trapaceando, e ela fez todos esses comentários maldosos sobre o time. Ela não calava a boca. Era como se ela estivesse narrando o jogo, só que era rude, ofensivo e alto.

- E, como esperado, eu defendi nossa casa. Não há nada errado nisso! – Lily se intrometeu, indignada. –Não podem esperar que eu apenas ficasse sentada, ouvindo isso. Foi uma partida de duas horas!

- É claro que não. – Jenna respondeu e, pela primeira vez desde que a história começara, ela soou sincera. Ela deu um tapinha na mão de Lily e continuou sua história. – Eu fiquei orgulhosa de você, na verdade. Mostrando esse orgulho grifinório!

- Então, como você acabou brigando com ela? – Peter perguntou, envolvido na história e parecendo ignorar o desvio na conversa.

- Estava chegando nisso. Não me apresse! – Jenna exclamou, lançando um olhar de advertência a Peter. – Ao final do jogo... Bem, eu não sei se vocês lembram o que aconteceu, mas Potter aqui fez algumas manobras ousadas que, de algum modo, atrasaram o Apanhador, dando a Mary uma vantagem enorme e acabamos ganhando. – todos assentiram, silenciosamente esperando Jenna continuar. – É claro que Serena não ficou feliz com isso. Estávamos pulando e gritando, e ela começou a falar como James é trapaceiro e como ele, claramente, subornou a Hooch para fazer vista grossa, enquanto ele garantia a vitória de Grifinória. Ela disse que essa era a única maneira que conseguiríamos ganhar.

"Acho que essa foi a última gota para Lily. Eu nem lembro exatamente o que ela disse, mas foi bem rude e Serena ficou furiosa. A princípio, achei que ela tinha ficado tão chocada que ia apenas ir embora, mas vocês conhecem a Serena. Ela sempre tem que dar a última palavra, e sempre que você abre um buraco no orgulho dela, ela fica toda ofendida e diz a primeira coisa mordaz que lhe passa na cabeça. Então ela disse... Bem, eu não me lembro das palavras exatas. Lil, você se lembra?

Lily olhou feio para Jenna por um momento, e suspirou resignadamente.

- Ela disse, 'É claro que a maldita namoradinha de Potter vai defendê-lo. Isso não muda o fato de que ele é um trapaceiro'. – Lily disse em um tom monótono, deixando de lado algumas expletivas de Serena, em particular as ofensas à sua família, sabendo que isso apenas deixaria as coisas tensas.

- Isso mesmo. – Jenna continuou, seu sorriso dissimulado se alargando. – Bem, você sabe com Lily reage sempre que alguém a conecta à James de qualquer modo que não envolva assassinato. Ela surtou. Ela pulou os bancos e derrubou Serena, e simplesmente começou a socá-la o mais forte possível. Quando McGonagall finalmente conseguiu chegar até a gente e separá-las, a amiga de Serena, Jillian, teve que levá-la até a Ala Hospitalar.

- Legal. – Sirius murmurou, assentindo cheio de admiração para Lily.

James estava sorrindo marotamente, uma sobrancelha erguida arrogantemente para ela.

- Mesmo nessa época você tinha um pouco de complexo de herói quando se tratava de mim... Não sabia disso.

Lily cerrou os olhos e bateu com força no braço dele.

- Não estava te defendendo, seu idiota. Estava defendendo minha casa. O pequeno comentário dela sobre você apenas foi a última gota. – bateu nele de novo, apenas para reforçar o que estava falando, mas ele apenas sorriu mais largamente.

Remus também estava sorrindo.

- Parece que você o estava defendendo um _pouco_, Lil. – ela se virou para olhar feio para Remus, que recuou divertidamente. – Mas só um pouco. – adicionou com uma piscadela. – O que acha, Pete?

- Acho que é melhor avisarmos quem se sentar perto de nós amanhã para não falar nada ruim sobre o Prongs, é isso que acho. E, também, se algum dia eu decidir que preciso falar com Pomfrey urgentemente, é bom saber que só preciso falar que a Lily é namorada do Prongs.

Lily girou os olhos, mas parecia que Sirius estava pronto para mudar de assunto.

- E por que, exatamente, você precisaria falar urgentemente com Pomfrey? Está planejando em conquistá-la?

- Ela já está em minhas mãos, Padfoot. Não tenha ciúmes só por que ela me prefere à você. – Peter retorquiu.

No geral, o humor ficou bem mais relaxado pelo resto do jantar. Não falaram sobre Quadribol, nem sobre a partida do dia seguinte, o que manteve a ansiedade de James no mínimo. Para não mencionar o fato de que ele não parecia ser capaz de olhar para ela sem rir. Isso parecia contribuir também.

Mas as coisas mudaram um pouco quando voltaram para o Salão Comunal. Desde que virara o capitão, James tinha o costume de conversar com seus jogadores, um de cada vez, na véspera de um jogo, para revisar as estratégias que iam usar, qualquer manobra que precisassem lembrar e, talvez, palavras de encorajamento. Então, enquanto ele fazia isso, Lily foi se deitar. Tinha sido uma semana longa, e saber como James podia ficar quando falava de Quadribol, Lily duvidava que ele fosse sentir sua falta. Provavelmente, ele sequer notaria que ela não estava lá.

Mas não conseguiu dormir, mesmo tão cansada quanto estava. Ficava pensando em James e quanta pressão ele estava sofrendo. Ela não sabia o quão crucial essa partida era para Grifinório até Lexi ter dito no jantar. Tinha apenas assumido que, desde que ganharam o primeiro jogo, ganhar o segundo lhes garantiria um lugar na final. Aparentemente, estivera errada. Tinha certeza que, em algum momento dessa semana, alguém tinha mencionado esse fato, mas estava tão acostumada a ignorar qualquer coisa relacionada a Quadribol, que a informação não fora absorvida.

Também voltou a pensar se James sentia tanta pressão e, mesmo que ele sempre fingisse que não o incomodava, ela não tinha certeza se tinha apenas ignorado ou não se importara em procurar pelas falhas na postura dele. No ano anterior, dificilmente teria acreditado se alguém lhe falasse que James Potter era qualquer coisa além de completa e arrogantemente confiante de suas _próprias_ habilidades, se não a habilidade do time todo, para fazer o que fosse necessário para ganhar a Copa de Quadribol.

Queria fazer algo para ajudar, mas não sabia o que. Ele tinha feito tanto por ela esse ano. Desde deixá-la chorar em seus braços até fazê-la rir quando estava tendo um dia difícil, e abrir mão do próprio sono para se garantir de que ela estava bem. Ele estivera lá para ela em tempos mais difíceis que a pressão de uma partida de Quadribol e ela não podia evitar sentir que essa escala estava desequilibrada. Devia a ele um pouco de conforto.

Ouviu Mary entrar no quarto e ir se deitar, o que significava que já estava muito tarde para fazer qualquer coisa. A chegada de Mary significava que James tinha mandado o time para a cama. Ele já estaria no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, só Merlin sabe fazendo o que. Mas, talvez, fosse algo bom. Se tinha alguém que conseguia fazer James se sentir melhor, era Sirius, Remus e Peter. Eles também o conheciam bem o bastante para saber quando ele mentia sobre estar bem. Lily esperou que fosse qual fosse o plano deles para fazê-lo se sentir melhor não lhes rendesse uma detenção, mas se o fizesse, ela não teria problemas com isso. Claro, ela daria um show apenas pelas aparências (afinal, ela era a Monitora Chefe), mas na grande imagem das coisas, ela sobreviveria se ele pegasse detenção.

Jenna e Claire entraram no dormitório logo depois de Mary. As ouviu conversar quietamente, antes de se deitarem. O familiar som de suas colegas de quarto se arrumando para dormirem era tranqüilizador. Gostava de adivinhar a ordem que as coisas iam acontecer. Gostava da rotina. Sentiria falta disso quando Julho chegasse.

Porém, logo outro som se juntou ao da escova de dente de Jenna e do leve cantarolar de Claire. Era uma coruja. Lily ouviu o bater das asas e os pios suaves quando a ave entrou por uma das janelas.

Ainda mais surpreendente foi quando a coruja passou pelas cortinas de sua cama e pousou gentilmente sobre seus cobertores. Lily não tinha certeza de quem a coruja era, mas acariciou as penas levemente, enquanto pegava o pergaminho e lia o bilhete.

_Lily,_

_Aparentemente, você acha que não tem problema ir para o dormitório sem desejar boa noite para certo alguém. Estou aqui para lhe falar que isso é um engano, Evans, e nem um pouco certo. Você não sabe que dá sorte ao capitão receber um beijo de sua namorada na noite anterior a uma partida importante?_

_James._

_P.S.: por favor, não me soque só por tê-la chamado de minha namorada. Eu não quero ir para a Ala Hospitalar. Pomfrey me dá medo._

_P.P.S.: boa noite. Desculpe por não ter te visto._

Lily não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ridículo que imediatamente apareceu em seu rosto. Significava muito mais para ela do que deveria que em algum lugar daquele cérebro coberto de Quadribol dele, ele tinha notado sua falta. Releu o bilhete, absorvendo as palavras escritas na letra rabiscada dele.

De repente, teve uma idéia. Foi até a ponta da cama, lutando para encontrar a divisão das cortinas, antes de se esticar para fora e pegar alguns itens de seu malão.

- Lily? – Jenna chamou, espiando para fora do banheiro por causa de toda a bagunça que Lily estava fazendo. – Era a coruja de James? Está tudo bem?

- Uh... Sim, tudo bem. – Lily respondeu, se ajeitando de volta em sua cama. – Ele só queria saber se posso emprestar as minhas anotações de Poções depois do jogo, para estudar.

Era uma péssima desculpa e ela sabia disso sem Jenna precisar girar os olhos.

- É, uh huh... _Claro_. – não mesmo que ela ia acreditar. Felizmente, Jenna não insistiu e voltou a escovar os dentes, resmungando. – Podia só ter dito que não era da minha conta...

Depois de se ajeitar na cama, prendeu a pena entre os dentes e abriu um tinteiro. Rapidamente escreveu uma resposta, antes de amarrá-la na perna da coruja e mandá-la de volta ao seu dono.

_James,_

_Estou impressionada que sequer tenha notado que eu não estava lá. Achei que em uma noite como essa, você só notaria pessoas com os uniformes de Quadribol._

_Lily._

_P.S.: eu constantemente considero te socar, mas não por me chamar de sua namorada. Considere-se avisado._

_P.P.S.: eu estava cansada, então subi mais cedo. Não percebi que estava prejudicando as chances de nosso time. Minhas desculpas. Se isso valer de alguma coisa, eu _estava_ planejando em te dar um 'bom dia' _especialmente_ animado para te recompensar por não desejar 'boa noite', mas se você quiser recusar, tudo bem._

Como Lily esperara, não demorou muito para que a resposta entrasse voando pela janela. Ela riu com o quão rápido ele tinha respondido e sequer se importou em responder rudemente quando Jenna perguntou se agora ele precisava das anotações de Feitiços.

_Lil,_

_Desde sua fantasia de Pomo no Halloween, você virou sinônimo de Quadribol em minha mente. E eu, certamente, não quero recusar meu 'bom dia'. Pelo menos até eu descobrir o que 'especialmente animado' significa._

Lily, sorrindo com sua própria inteligência e sua habilidade prever corretamente a fraqueza de seu namorado, rapidamente respondeu.

_James,_

_Temo que seja melhor que os detalhes do que isso significa não sejam escritos em algo que pode acabar em mãos inocentes e desavisadas. Odiaria me sentir responsável por corromper ou assustar um de nossos colegas Grifinórios mais novos. Se você quiser uma descrição detalhada, posso prover isso pessoalmente no Salão Comunal, à meia noite._

_Lily._

_P.S.: obviamente, se você precisar dormir ou fazer uma carbo-carga, ou algo assim, eu entendo. Afinal, já prejudiquei o time o bastante. Não quero ser responsável por um capitão sonolento._

A resposta dele chegou rapidamente e criou uma pressão de emoções na boca do estômago dela.

_L,_

_Mesmo se eu precisasse de carbo-carga (seja lá o que é isso), eu estaria lá. Honestamente, você não pode esperar que eu passe adiante algo que pode assustar os alunos mais novos, especialmente no que envolve você. Te vejo em algumas horas._

_J._

Mais tarde, Lily foi para o Salão Comunal depois de suas colegas de quarto terem se acomodado e assumido que ela, também, estava dormindo. Ouviu o relógio de Mary apitar quando virou meia noite e, cuidadosamente, saiu da cama. Não tinha certeza de que Claire estava completamente adormecida, mas ela não disse nada quando Lily abriu a porta e isso foi o bastante para acalmá-la.

O fogo ainda estava crepitando aquecidamente na lareira, mas James era o único presente. Ele estava sentado em um sofá, olhando intensamente para o fogo e parecendo cansado. Lily sentiu uma pontada de culpa por mantê-lo acordado até tarde, mas essa sensação sumiu quando a porta fechou atrás de si e ele se virou e sorriu para ela. Ela retribuiu, incapaz de parar a reação automática, enquanto caminhava até ele. Sentou-se ao seu lado, os pés sob seu corpo e se apoiou no ombro dele. Sentiu-o beijar sua cabeça, enquanto passava um braço ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a ainda mais contra ele.

- Desculpe por estar prejudicando nossas chances ao manter nosso capitão acordado até tarde na noite anterior ao jogo. – falou. Seu tom era de provocação, mas suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Ela queria que James soubesse que seus sentimentos não seriam feridos se ele se erguesse e corresse escadas à cima para ter uma boa noite de sono.

Ele sorriu afetuosamente para ela, erguendo uma mão para colocar o cabelo ruivo para trás.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – murmurou. – Não consigo dormir antes de jogos, de qualquer jeito. Parei de tentar no quarto ano. Normalmente, fico acordado, repassando os planos e possibilidades na minha cabeça. Será bom ter uma distração, para variar.

Lily sorriu.

- Isso é tudo o que sou para você agora? Uma distração? Duas horas atrás, eu era alguém especial. Você se esquece uma noite e, de repente, é apenas uma distração.

James girou os olhos perante seu comportamento, antes de encostar a testa na dela.

- É um sistema injusto, eu sei. Mas, pelo que vale, você é uma distração _muito_ boa. – ele falou com um brilho perigoso nos olhos, antes de pressionar os lábios contra os dela. Lily soltou um pequeno barulho de protesto, embora não tenha ficado surpresa quando não adiantou de nada. James tinha aumentado seu aperto ao redor dela, puxando-a ainda mais arrogantemente contra ele. E Lily, apesar de seu som inicial de protesto bem intencionado, não perdeu tempo em retribuir. Levou as mãos até as bochechas dele, puxando-o ainda mais conta seus lábios, e correu os dedos até os cabelos negros.

Em algum lugar, no fundo de sua mente, ela se lembrou de que havia um motivo, além de se amassar interruptamente com James, que a tinha impulsionado a convidá-lo para ir ao Salão Comunal no meio da noite. Enquanto não parecia mais tão importante, de algum modo forçou suas mãos até o peito de James e o afastou gentilmente. Agora, foi ele quem soltou grunhidos de protesto e o olhar que ele estava lhe dando era tão duro que chegava a ser cômico. Lily teve que prender a risada quando ele continuou a parecer decepcionado.

- Evans. – ele rosnou. – Achei que a finalidade toda desse encontro era para me dar meu cumprimento especialmente animado. Não é particularmente gentil da sua parte tirar um cara da cama com esse tipo de suborno e privá-lo disso, antes que ele possa ser propriamente cumprimentado.

Lily girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Estou _tentando_ te dar a parte do especialmente animado. Não posso fazer isso se você está se amassando comigo!

James cerrou os olhos para ela e pareceu profundamente confuso.

- Você quer dizer que o amasso _não faz_ parte do cumprimento? – sua expressão confusa se transformou em um olhar feio. – Você foi muito ambígua, Evans. Poderia te processar por isso.

- Você sabe o que falam sobre assumir... – Lily disse em um tom cantado, se soltando dos braços dele e se afastando um pouco (certo, pouquíssimo) dele.

- Que, normalmente, você está certo, a não ser que você tenha uma namorada especialmente cruel, que gosta de te dar esperanças, antes de destruí-las?

- Exatamente. – Lily respondeu, se ajeitando sobre o sofá para ficar na mesma direção dele.

James não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Ele cruzou os braços e adotou uma expressão que dizia "é melhor que seja bom", a observando se ajeitar.

- Certo. Qual a outra parte?

- Eu queria lhe dar algo... Bem, te deixar pegar algo emprestado, na verdade. – ela respondeu, de repente se sentindo um pouco nervosa, tirando uma pulseira prateada do bolso, tão cheia de pendentes que fizeram barulho ao serem balançados no Salão Comunal deserto.

Ela sorriu, o oferecendo para James. A expressão confusa dele reapareceu, enquanto lentamente esticava a mão e o aceitava. O dedilhou por um momento, o estudado cuidadosamente, como se esperasse que se transformasse em algo diferente ou mais útil. Finalmente, quando nada aconteceu, ele olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Er... Não precisava?

- É uma pulseira da sorte. – Lily disse rapidamente, como se James tivesse lhe perguntado o que era ao invés da resposta universal de "eu não quero isso, mas não quero ferir seus sentimentos também".

James assentiu, ainda parecendo bastante confuso.

- Posso ver isso. – falou. – Eu realmente não curto pulseiras... – começou, antes de Lily interrompê-lo.

- É para dar sorte. – Lily finalmente explicou, rindo um pouco quando James ainda parecia confuso com seu comportamento. – Meu pai me deu. Meio que era uma tradição para Petúnia e eu. Quando nós fizemos cinco anos, ele comprou uma pulseira da sorte para cada uma de nós, com apenas nossas iniciais. – ela correu os dedos pelo metal aquecido que ele ainda segurava na palma aberta, até encontrar o pequeno 'L'. – Ele viajava bastante a trabalho, e virou uma tradição para ele voltar com um pendente diferente para nós.

Lily pausou, um nó se formando em sua garganta com todas as memórias. James estava dedilhando a pulseira mais cuidadosamente agora, observando cada pendente com interesse.

- Um ano... Eu nem lembro qual... Meu pai teve que viajar para a cidade que estava sediando a Copa Mundial. Eu gostava bastante de futebol quando era mais nova, e era obcecada pelo time da Inglaterra. Eu lia todos os artigos que conseguia colocar as mãos. Assistia todas as entrevistas dos jogares, na televisão. Mamãe não deixava o papai comprar uma camiseta do time para mim, então eu peguei algumas canetas permanentes e pintei todas minhas camisetas brancas, para ficarem parecidas com as do time. Mamãe ficou muito brava... Ela me deu um castigo de três semanas. E não quis me levar para comprar roupas novas, e eu tive que vestir aquelas camisetas horríveis para ir para a escola... Morri de vergonha. – Lily riu quietamente, se lembrando de sua mãe gritando com ela quando encontrou todas as camisetas.

James estava sorrindo para ela, mas quando Lily fez uma pausa, tudo o que ele disse foi:

- Futebol?

- Oh, é um esporte trouxa. Podemos ficar meio malucos por causa dele. De todo modo, papai estava na cidade da Copa Mundial e conseguiu alguns ingressos para ver o jogo da Inglaterra. Ele foi ao jogo e foi terrível. Depois da primeira metade, o placar estava três a zero. – James pareceu confuso e Lily teve que se lembrar que a pontuação de Quadribol era, normalmente, alta e que três, além de ser uma pontuação que nunca existiu, pareceria algo fácil de superar. – Oh, é bastante. Você não se recupera disso, normalmente. De todo modo, no intervalo, ele foi comprar um pendente para mim, esse aqui. – Lily dedilhou a pulseira, mas dessa fez procurou por um pendente pequeno, no formato de uma bola. – Ele colocou no bolso e disse que deu sorte, porque a Inglaterra conseguiu se recuperar e vencer o jogo.

Lily se sentiu embaraçada com a história, mesmo que James estivesse sorrido afetuosamente para ela e soubesse que ele não ia fazer piadas com isso. Ainda assim, instintivamente, começou a fazer o que sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa ou envergonhada. Começou a tagarelar.

- Eu sei que dá sorte, porque não o uso o tempo todo, sempre tenho medo de perder ou quebrar, quando uso, coisas boas acontecem misteriosamente por bastante tempo. E é só o pendente de futebol, então você não precisa usar a pulseira toda. E acho que a boa sorte vai funcionar do vestiário. – James estava rindo agora e Lily não conseguiu evitar sorrir. – Eu estudei a física disso, e se você deixá-lo em seu armário, a sorte deve chegar até o campo. Obviamente, você não _tem_ que usá-lo... Só achei que, talvez, você fosse querer, mas não há nenhuma pressão.

James riu quietamente, passando um braço ao redor da cintura dela mais uma vez, e a puxando para perto. Ela suspirou, as palavras morrendo em sua garganta, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. James permitiu que sua cabeça se inclinasse, seus lábios roçando na pele nua na base do pescoço dela, bem onde a gola da camisola dela estava. Ela se arrepiou quando ele murmurou.

- Obrigado.

Lily deixou um beijo no maxilar dele, e se afastou; apenas o bastante para conseguir ver o rosto dele sem machucar o pescoço, mas sem se soltar dos braços dele.

Ela o olhou. James ainda estava sorrindo para ela, mas Lily se viu perguntando a mesma coisa que vinha pensando nos últimos dias.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, preocupação enchendo sua voz. Não queria pressioná-lo. Se ele não quisesse falar sobre isso, então tudo bem. Ele era um homem, afinal, e não eram os homens supostos a ser contra-sentimentos, contra-conversa e conta-comunicação?

Antes que pudesse pensar muito nisso, ele suspirou pesadamente e se encostou no sofá, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo, puxando-o, antes de deixar sua mão cair de volta ao lado do corpo.

- Sim, estou bem. – respondeu. – Quero dizer... Não é algo com o que eu não lide antes de uma partida.

Antes que Lily sequer pudesse formar as palavras 'você quer falar sobre isso?', James tinha começado a explicar, embora a expressão em seu rosto a fizesse pensar que as palavras estavam sendo tiradas dele sem sua permissão.

- Há tanta expectativa no jogo de amanhã. Nesse momento, eu sou a pessoa favorita de todo mundo, mas é perder um jogo, e isso tudo muda. E não é que eu realmente me importe com o que as pessoas pensam, mas também não é como se _eu_ quisesse perder. – ele pausou e olhou para ela, como se estivesse considerando o que ia falar. – O que Lexi disse... No jantar... Era verdade, também. – falou quietamente, desviando os olhos. – Eu tenho todos esses records de Quadribol, mas não significam nada se o _time_ não ganhar.

Lily crispou os lábios e reprimiu a onda de ciúmes que ameaçou se erguer dentro dela, antes de falar.

- James, o time já ganhou. Nos últimos dois anos, ganhamos a copa. E no terceiro ano também.

- Mas isso é diferente. – James insistiu. – É minha última chance. É disso que as pessoas vão se lembrar depois que eu for embora. Ninguém vai se importar se eu ganhei nos dois últimos anos, se eu perder no meu último. – Lily estava pronta para começar um sermão de que, em trinta anos, não ia importar se ele ganhou duas ou três Copas de Quadribol e que não importava o que as pessoas pensavam dele, mas os lábios de James se ergueram em um meio sorriso, como se ele soubesse todos os pensamentos que passaram pela cabeça dela. – Não há sentido em discutir sobre isso. Mentes brilhantes tentaram antes de você, tentaram usar lógica para me fazer ver a razão e nunca funcionou. Você tem apenas que aceitar isso. Lá pelas três da tarde, amanhã, estarei de volta ao normal.

Lily também sorriu.

- Bem, prometo que não vou parar de gostar de você se nós perdermos amanhã. De fato, posso até preferir assim. Se todo mundo ficar bravo com você, isso significa que eles, provavelmente, vão parar de te seguir para todos os lugares e eu conseguiria te ver de novo!

James girou os olhos.

- Vou manter isso em mente se perdermos e eu precisar de motivos para me convencer a não pular da Torre de Astronomia.

- Fico feliz em ajudar. – Lily riu e lhe deu uma pequena piscadela. Correu as mãos pelo peito dele e, prendendo a camiseta entre seus dedos, o puxou em sua direção. – E falando em ajudar. – adicionou, enquanto ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Gostaria de oferecer minhas habilidades de distração. Fui informada recentemente que sou bastante talentosa quando se trata disso.

James parecia cansado de falar, porque rapidamente abafou o resto de suas palavras com a boca. Em meros segundos ficou claro para Lily que ela não era a única a ter sentido falta dele nessa semana. James a beijou com força, seus lábios se movendo com urgência sobre os dela, suas mãos espalmadas nas costas de Lily e a puxando para si, mantendo-a gentilmente contra si.

Honestamente, entretanto, Lily não podia dizer que estava necessariamente o desencorajando. Tinha se derretido contra o corpo dele no momento em que seus lábios se encontraram, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e, pateticamente, permitindo que gemidos baixos e involuntários escapassem sempre que ele fazia algo mesmo que levemente bom (basicamente tudo, então esses gemidos escapavam várias vezes), o que apenas serviu para incentivá-lo ainda mais.

Antes que ela realmente soubesse o que estava acontecendo, James a estava fazendo se deitar no sofá e, desde que ela mesma estava começando a pensar que sua única outra opção para deixar essa sessão de amassos mais conveniente, era se sentar no colo dele, ela não resistiu muito (ou não resistiu, para falar a verdade). Instintivamente, seu corpo se relembrou da última vez em que James estivera deitado sobre si e fracos avisos começaram a passar em sua mente, mas era _tão_ bom afundar no sofá com o corpo aquecido de James cobrindo o seu, que ela os ignorou. Sua boca estava fazendo algo enlouquecedor em um ponto particularmente sensível em seu pescoço, e ela não tinha mais o estado de mente para fazê-lo parar mesmo se realmente quisesse.

Quando finalmente voltou para a cama, ela deliberadamente evitou olhar para o relógio. Ela não queria saber quanto tempo tinha demorado no que, certamente, teria sido um show muito divertido para quem se aventurasse ao Salão Comunal. Estava bastante certa, entretanto, de que era muito mais tarde do que queria admitir. Também não queria admitir o fato de que James tinha ficado sem camiseta novamente, embora não conseguisse se lembrar exatamente quando ela tinha passado a camiseta dele pela cabeça e a jogou no chão.

_Que provocação sem vergonha_, pensou com um sorriso culpado, enquanto se cobria sob seus cobertores aquecidos.

O que quer que seja que aquela noite terminara sendo, ela tinha _definitivamente_ sucedido em distrair James. Isso era certeza.

**-x-**

Mary já tinha se levantando quando Lily acordou na manhã seguinte, e Jenna estava andando ao redor do quarto, tirando de baixo de sua cama uma faixa que gostava de erguer no começo das partidas. Lily se arrumou rapidamente, tirando tudo de seu malão até encontrar algo que seria aquecido e o colocou. Não estava tão frio quanto a última partida, mas Lily sabia, por experiência, que o campo funcionava como um túnel para o vento, e que Mary faria tudo o que podia para manter o jogo acontecendo até que Grifinória tivesse pontos o bastante. Considerando tudo, essa seria uma partida longa.

Ela e Jenna foram para o Salão Principal mais cedo que o normal em um sábado, mas, é claro, havia muito mais pessoas acordadas que o normal, por causa da animação do jogo.

Elas foram até a mesa de Grifinória, onde o time já estava sentado. Lily se sentou ao lado de Mary, que estava um pouco verde e estava olhando fixamente para uma tigela de mingau.

- Bom dia! – exclamou alegremente, sorrindo para eles. – Manhã adorável, não é? – seus olhos se prenderem brevemente com os de James, antes de ela desviar os seus e mentalmente desejou que o corar não aparecesse em suas bochechas.

- Adorável sim, Evans! É sim! – Sirius praticamente gritou, se esticando por cima do café da manhã de Mary e bagunçando os cabelos de Lily. Ele sorriu alegremente, seu sorriso tão largo que ela tinha certeza de que podia contar todos os dentes dele. Lily lhe deu um olhar cético, enquanto ele colocava uma garfada de ovos na boca. – Mas que dia não seria considerado adorável quanto estamos prestes a esmagar os Corvinais? – continuou, sua voz se erguendo a cada palavra até que estivesse gritando as duas últimas palavras mais como um grito de guerra, que fez várias pessoas ao seu redor se animarem.

- Ignore-o. – Remus comentou, lançando um olhar de nojo para seu amigo, que continuou listando vários gritos de guerra. – É como ele lida com os nervos... Ele fica barulhento. Agora, eu sei que você deve estar pensando ser impossível que ele fique mais barulhento que o normal, mas está errada. Se prepare para ficar maravilhada.

- Não estou nervoso, Moony. – Sirius protestou rapidamente (e ruidosamente, Lily notou), cerrando os olhos e apontando o garfo acusatoriamente para Remus do outro lado da mesa. Remus não pareceu nem um pouco intimidado, meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha e afastou o objeto sempre que se aproximava de seu nariz. – Só estou supremamente confiante de nossa vitória!

Lily, apesar de tudo, riu, enquanto Sirius continuou a fazer um completo tolo de si mesmo.

- Você está de bom humor essa manhã. – James comentou quietamente, quando ela se esticou para pegar um muffin e começou a tirar a camada de geléia que tinha em cima dele.

- Não mais que as outras manhãs. – respondeu com um dar de ombros.

O rosto de James, que até esse momento tivera uma expressão solene, se abriu em um sorriso afetado.

- Temo que vou ter de discordar disso. Normalmente, você não pára de ficar mal humorada com o fato de que o sol nasceu até o almoço.

- O garoto tem razão. – Jenna se intrometeu. – Você estava praticamente saltitando pelos corredores quando estávamos vindo tomar café. - Lily apenas deu de ombros em resposta, dando outra mordida em seu muffin.

O sorriso de James se alargou e seus olhos brilharam por trás dos óculos.

- Você _está_ de bom humor. Alguém pode até se atrever a falar que você está _especialmente animada_ essa manhã. – o sorriso de Lily sumiu e ela olhou feio para James, do outro lado da mesa, o que apenas o fez rir ainda mais, seu rosto aberto em sorriso de verdade. – Bem, não mais, mas aposto que você está se esforçando muito para não sorrir de novo.

Ele estava certo. É claro que ele estava certo. Lily conseguiu olhar feio para ele por mais alguns segundos, antes de sorrir novamente.

- Te odeio. – murmurou com uma piscadela, mas o chutou por sob a mesa. – Você não vai comer nada? – perguntou, gesticulando para o prato vazio e limpo dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Parei de dormir no quarto ano e de comer no quinto. Não tem utilidade. – suspirou e correu uma mão pelo cabelo, chacoalhando-o e o deixando ainda mais bagunçado. – Vou lá para fora. – adicionou, se dirigindo a Sirius.

- Tão cedo? – Lily perguntou, antes de conseguir se parar. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem, algo que não conseguiria impedir por mais que tentasse. Parecia não ter sido a única a notar o tom desapontado em sua voz. James estava sorrindo calorosamente para ela e Jenna estava sorrindo maliciosamente ao seu lado.

- Preciso fazer minha rotina pré-jogo. Você sabe, ver as condições, dar uma olhada nos equipamentos, fazer sacrifícios animais... O de sempre. – James brincou. Lily riu, como algumas pessoas que estavam ouvindo. – Padfoot, mais dez minutos. Junte todo mundo e vá para os vestiários.

- Aye, aye, capitão. – Sirius disse em voz alta, erguendo a mão em continência.

James girou os olhos.

- Estou falando sério. Dez minutos e nem um segundo a mais. Se você se atrasar, vou usar os reservas. – avisou, andando de costas para longe da mesa.

- Ameaças só funcionam se você puder cumpri-las. – Sirius gritou para ele. James fingiu não ouvir, levando as mãos até as orelhas e dando de ombros. Então, gesticulou para seu relógio, antes de se virar e sair do Salão Principal. Aplausos soaram da mesa de Grifinória e de alguns alunos de Lufa-Lufa, misturado com vaias e sibilos das mesas de Corvinal e Sonserina.

Lily esperou até James ter saído completamente do Salão, antes de começar a procurar algo em sua mochila.

- Oh, não. – gemeu no tom mais irritado que conseguiu. – Sou tão idiota... Deixei meu cachecol na torre. Já volto.

- Você vai buscar? – Jenna perguntou, seu cenho franzido.

- Jenna, está congelando lá fora. Não quero perder minha orelha por causa do frio, muito obrigada. Já volto.

- Nós só temos dez minutos! – Jenna argüiu, enquanto Lily já estava passando as pernas pelo banco.

- E? Não demora muito para chegar na torre de Grifinória. – quando Jenna continuou a olhar feio para ela, adicionou. – Vou correndo, okay? – e, com isso, foi embora.

Entretanto, quando chegou ao hall de entrada, ao invés de virar para a esquerda para ir para as escadas, virou a direita, em direção das portas da frente do castelo. Esperava que não houvesse esperado tempo demais. Correndo pelo corredor, viu as costas de James, enquanto ele estava abrindo as portas. Ele ouviu seus passos e se virou para olhar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando a viu correndo.

- Lily? O que você está... – mas suas palavras foram interrompidas quando ela diminuiu apenas o bastante para não tropeçar, antes de trombar com ele. Sem explicação ou hesitação, pressionou seus lábios contra os deles, engolindo o resto de sua pergunta. Ficou na ponta dos pés e sentiu as mãos de James segurarem sua cintura, a equilibrando. Ele pareceu bastante chocado pelo seu ataque súbito, mas superou rapidamente, beijando-a de volta, até que ela colocasse completamente os pés no chão novamente e se afastasse dele.

Deu alguns passos para trás, sorrindo.

- Boa sorte. – murmurou, antes de soltá-lo completamente.

Ele a olhou e começou a brincar com algo pendurado em seu pescoço.

- Parece que essa coisa já está funcionando. – falou, seus olhos brilhando. Foi quando Lily viu o que ele estava segurando. Ele estava usando uma corrente prata ao redor do pescoço, escondida sob o suéter. Na corrente, estava o pendente de bola de futebol.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Você o está usando. – falou suavemente, sua voz rouca, enquanto erguia a mão e tocava o pequeno pendente. Olhou para o objeto por um momento, antes de deixar seus olhos irem para James, que a estava observando. Ela não tinha certeza de que emoção estava aparecendo em seu rosto no momento, mas estava certa de que era desprotegida e provavelmente muito reveladora.

- É, bem, eu sei que você disse que você estudou toda a física disso e que _deveria_ funcionar mesmo do vestiário, mas eu quero ter certeza. – o canto de sua boca se ergueu em um meio sorriso, que praticamente fez Lily se derreter no meio do corredor.

Riu e o cutucou na lateral do corpo.

- Foi um pensamento sábio, embora eu fique um pouco ofendida com suas dúvidas sobre meu conhecimento de física.

James girou os olhos e deu um passo em direção das portas novamente.

- O que você disse para eles, para conseguir escapar? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- O que quer dizer? – Lily perguntou, perdida com a mudança de assunto.

- Estou supondo que você não disse que precisava vir aqui e me atacar. Então, o que disse para conseguir sair da mesa?

Lily sorriu timidamente.

- A verdade. Que deixei meu cachecol na Torre de Grifinória.

James assentiu lentamente.

- Ah, e eu aqui, esperando que você tivesse passado a semana toda pensando em alguma mentira inteligente para abusar de mim no corredor. – ele suspirou desejosamente.

Lily riu e balançou a cabeça.

- O que eu não disse foi que eu deixei meu cachecol de propósito... Pelo único motivo de ter uma desculpa para vir até aqui para, como você colocou tão _delicadamente_, abusar de você. – o sorriso de James estava muito arrogante, enquanto bufava e abria as portas. – Agora, vá, você está ficando sem tempo para preparar propriamente seus sacrifícios. E se tem algo que As Forças Maiores do Quadribol odeiam, é uma oferenda mal preparada. – ela acenou e se virou para correr até seu dormitório, a risada de James a seguindo até chegar à escada.

Mal tinha voltado ao hall de entrada, o cachecol preso em seu pescoço e o cabelo todo bagunçado, quando viu o time de Grifinória quase saindo do castelo, sendo seguido por Remus, Peter e Jenna. Já havia uma multidão enorme nos jardins e Lily conseguia ouvir as centenas de pessoas se movendo pelo Salão Principal, se preparando para encher o Campo de Quadribol.

Jenna, de algum modo, conseguiu localizar Lily e acenou largamente para ela, que começou a forçar seu caminho pela multidão até alcançá-los.

- Por que demorou tanto? – ela perguntou de mal humor, quando Lily conseguiu alcançá-la.

- Não consegui achar logo. – Lily mentiu, sorrindo para si mesma, arrumando o cachecol ao redor do pescoço.

- Bem, você não devia ter se esquecido, para começo de conversa. Quase tivemos que ir sem você e, aí, o que você teria feito? Você teria que se sentar sozinha...

Lily girou os olhos.

- Oh, honestamente, Jenna! Primeiro, você podia ter ficado e me esperado. Não _temos_ que sentar com Remus e Peter. – interrompeu. Então, vendo o olhar ofendido dos garotos, adicionou rapidamente. – Não que a gente não _queira_... Só estou dizendo. Obviamente, estou muito feliz em ter voltado a tempo. – eles assentiram, satisfeitos, e se voltaram para uma conversa ruidosa com Sirius. – E mesmo que você tivesse ido com eles, sou mais do que capaz de te encontrar nas arquibancadas ou me sentar sozinha. Não sou tão patética que não posso assistir a um jogo de Quadribol por algumas horas, sozinha. E se eu ficasse entediada, compraria briga com algum Sonserino azarado o bastante de estar perto.

Jenna, que estivera com a expressão fechada durante todo o sermão de Lily, não pôde evitar rir com seu último comentário.

Estavam no meio do caminho quando Lily notou algo peculiar. Alunos aleatórios de outras casas iam até Sirius, Remus e Peter, murmuravam apressadamente, faziam algum tipo de troca, e rapidamente se dispersavam.

Depois de alguns minutos se passarem e isso não acontecer novamente, ela decidiu que não valia a pena tentar descobrir o que eles estavam aprontando, mas assim que decidiu isso, um aluno do terceiro ano de Sonserina os abordou e repetiu as mesmas ações.

Lily os olhou desconfiadamente, enquanto Remus e Peter aproximavam as cabeças e rabiscavam algo em um pedaço de pergaminho. Eles fingiram não notar seu olhar, mas os constantes olhares que Peter ficava lhe lançando por sobre o ombro, confirmaram suas suspeitas de que eles estavam aprontando.

- O que vocês três estão aprontando? – ela perguntou, seu tom intrigado, enquanto cerrava os olhos na direção deles.

- Nada. – Peter respondeu rápido demais.

- Nada _errado_. – Remus adicionou imediatamente. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas para eles.

- Não estou envolvido. – Sirius adicionou. Quando recebeu o olhar mais descrente de todos, continuou, fingindo indignação. – Seria um conflito nas minhas morais!

Lily bufou.

- Você tem morais?

Sirius sorriu.

- Fico lisonjeado com sua pouca opinião sobre mim, Evans. E, enquanto é verdade que, em certas áreas, minhas morais podem ser consideradas... Erm, _menos_ que confiáveis, eu nunca faria algo que poderia ser considerado como trapaça no campo.

- Trapaça? – Lily exclamou, suas sobrancelhas se cerrando, enquanto voltava sua atenção para Remus e Peter.

Remus estava lançando um olhar severo para Sirius.

- Não é trapaça se _nós_ fizermos isso. – ele insistiu, sua voz completamente racional, ainda que estivesse olhando feio para Sirius. – Estamos apenas aceitando apostas para a partida. E desde que não vamos jogar, e não teríamos nenhum ganho com os resultados, não é trapaça.

- Oh. – Lily disse simplesmente. Ela sabia que _devia_ se importar que eles estavam aceitando apostas e que, apesar das palavras de Remus, eles provavelmente estavam achando maneiras de enganar os alunos mais novos para dar muito dinheiro, mas Lily não conseguiu encontrar a vontade. – Então, apostas em quem vai ganhar?

- Nah, isso seria chato. – Peter respondeu. – Tem que ser uma aposta obscura.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Obscura? Como o quê?

Remus a estava olhando cuidadosamente, mas olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho assim mesmo.

– Marcus acabou de apostar três galeões que Becca vai voar na direção oposta da Goles treze vezes durante a partida.

Lily bufou pouco delicadamente. Primeiro, por causa da aleatoriedade dessa aposta e, segundo, por causa do fato de que era provavelmente uma aposta inteligente.

- Inteligente.

- Foi minha idéia. – Sirius se intrometeu orgulhosamente.

- Achei que você não estava envolvido. – Lily brigou.

Sirius enrugou o rosto como se estivesse pensando cuidadosamente.

- Talvez eu estive um pouco envolvido nas fases iniciais. Você sabe, ajudando a se erguer, oferecendo o uso do meu sentido de negócios apurado. Eu não aceito ou faço apostas, entretanto. – Lily fez um barulho desconfiado, mas não pressionou o assunto.

- Então... Você não está chateada? – Remus perguntou cuidadosamente. Lily balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros. – Você não vai gritar com a gente ou nos dar detenção ou algo do tipo?

- Não estava planejando. – Lily disse, sorrindo por causa do medo que, claramente, tinha a capacidade de causar nos garotos. – Se você vocês querem, eu ficarei feliz em ceder. Mas, a princípio, prefiro não fazer isso.

- Isso aí, Evans. – Peter disse animadamente, batendo as mãos. – O que diz? Quer fazer uma aposta?

- Oh... Não sei.

- Vamos lá, Lily. Vai deixar o jogo um pouco mais interessante. – Jenna encorajou.

Lily lhe deu um olhar cético.

- Como se não fosse ser interessante de qualquer modo... – murmurou, mas procurou por dinheiro em seus bolsos. – Aposto... Sete sicles que James vai marcar a maioria dos pontos.

Remus anotou, mas Peter balançou a cabeça tristemente.

- Temo que seus retornos não serão muito altos, Lily. As estatísticas estão a favor disso.

Lily deu de ombros, passando o dinheiro para eles.

- Não sou muito do tipo de assumir riscos, suponho.

- Certo, pessoal. – Sirius disse, parando no meio do caminho. – É melhor eu ir. Acho que Prongs estava falando sério quando falou em me deixar no banco, se eu me atrasar de novo. Senhoras, vejo vocês mais tarde.

Antes que ele pudesse sair correndo, Lily, que estava parada ao lado de Sirius, segurou o braço dele, ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou na bochecha. Murmurou 'boa sorte' e o soltou. Sirius a olhou com uma expressão mais chocada do que qualquer outra coisa, antes de sorrir levemente. Ele assentiu e saiu correndo na direção dos vestiários, alguns passos atrás do resto do time.

Lily continuou andando, esperando que ninguém falasse algo sobre sua demonstração de afeto por Sirius. Sabia que Jenna a estava olhando com uma mistura de confusão e ceticismo, mas a única coisa que foi dita sobre isso, veio de Peter, que murmurou: "Progs vai ficar desapontado quando souber que perdeu a sessão de amassos que Evans está oferecendo para dar boa sorte", sob a respiração para Remus, que não teve chance de responder, porque outro aluno correu até eles para fazer uma aposta.

**-x-**

Para citar algo que Remus tinha dito inúmeras vezes desde que a Goles fora liberada pela primeira fez, o jogo fora 'de roer as unhas'. Quase duas horas de jogo, e o fim da partida ainda não estava próximo. Corvinal tinha aberto uma liderança logo de cara, tirando todo o ar das arquibancadas de Grifinória e induzindo as arquibancadas de Corvinal e Sonserina a fazerem um barulho ensurdecedor. Quando o placar estava 20-60, James pediu tempo e gritou bastante com os outros Artilheiros. Depois disso, eles foram um time completamente diferente. James rapidamente roubou a Goles, passando-a para Sirius, que a jogou pelos aros com facilidade. Então, James conseguiu enganar tão bem o goleiro, que ele saiu voando na direção das arquibancadas, enquanto James marcava facilmente. O que realmente colocou os Grifinórios de volta na partida foi uma defesa particularmente impressionante de Becca, na qual ela pulou para fora da vassoura, desviou a Goles para Bill, antes de recuperar sua vassoura e se balançar de volta sobre ela.

Depois dessa defesa, o time de Grifinória decolou. Os batedores de Corvinal pareceram se focar muito mais em James do que em qualquer outro jogador no campo, a maioria dos Balaços jogados na direção do Capitão de Grifinória, mas, ao contrário do jogo contra Sonserina, eles pareciam menos interessados em machucar James, e mais em impedi-lo de passar. James, entretanto, era muito rápido e seus Artilheiros companheiros bons demais para que essa estratégia tivesse muito efeito sobre a pontuação dos leões.

Mary provera bastante entretenimento, também. O plano de jogo dela era localizar o Pomo e, ou distrair o Apanhador de Corvinal para que ele não visse, ou evitar que ele capturasse a bolinha dourada sem ela mesma a capturar. Ela fingira tão bem em um momento, que Lily temeu que ela fosse realmente capturá-lo. Ao invés, ela fizera o Apanhador de Corvinal mergulhar até quase acertar o chão. Ele conseguiu puxar a vassoura para fora do mergulho sem colidir, mas sua perna roçou o chão, o que o fez sair rolando até as arquibancadas. Em outro momento, Mary foi até o Pomo e o chutou o mais forte que conseguia para longe da partida.

Grifinória estava com uma vantagem de noventa pontos e Becca tinha feito outra defesa incrível, incentivada pela multidão animada de Grifinória. Era óbvio que os torcedores de Corvinal estavam nervosos e ansiosamente gritando para o Apanhador, esperando que ele capturasse o pomo antes que Grifinória conseguisse marcar o dobro de pontos.

Não demorou muito para que ambos apanhadores estivessem mergulhando em direção a um lampejo de luz perto do chão. Jenna se ergueu em um pulo ao lado de Lily, com as mãos sobre os olhos, gritando "por favor, esteja fingindo! Por favor, esteja fingindo!", mas Lily notou que era para valer. Procurou freneticamente pelo Pomo e percebeu, com horror, que o apanhador de Corvinal estava muito mais perto da bolinha dourada. Mary estava se aproximando rapidamente, mas estava claro que ela não teria tempo de afastar o Pomo.

Era isso. Grifinória ia perder.

James, olhando rapidamente por sobre o ombro, imediatamente entendeu o que estava acontecendo, e atravessou rapidamente o campo. A multidão estava gritando para ele, rezando por um último milagre do capitão que tinham idolatrado por anos. Felizmente, os dois batedores de Corvinal estavam muito ocupados observando os apanhadores para se importarem em mandar os balaços na direção dele. Infelizmente, o Goleiro de Corvinal estava bastante ciente de quão perto Grifinória estava de vencer, e estava observando James com os olhos cerrados.

Lily, junto com os outros Grifinórios, tinha tirado seus olhos dos Apanhadores e os fixou em James. Foi quase fácil demais para ele. Com apenas o Goleiro para ultrapassar, ele correu na direção do Aro Direito e, no último momento, jogou a Goles por trás das próprias costas, e a jogo pelo Aro Central.

Não era o bastante, entretanto. Grifinória ainda estava com uma vantagem de cem pontos.

Com um rápido olhar para os Apanhadores, Lily não achava que eles tinham tempo o bastante para marcar novamente. Mary estava muito perto. James, entretanto, tinha voltado até o meio de campo e, com uma pequena manobra na frente dos Artilheiros de Corvinal, facilmente interceptou a Goles, jogando-a de volta ao jogo.

Ele a passou para Sirius, que a pegou e desviou de um artilheiro Corvinal, antes de passá-la para Bill, que estava mais perto dos Aros. Bill enganou o Goleiro, enviando-o para o Aro Esquerdo e mirando para o Aro Direito, mas seu lance foi fora do alvo. Era óbvio que a bola estava indo muito para a Direita. De repente, saindo de lugar nenhum, James apareceu e bateu na Goles apenas o suficiente para colocá-la para dentro do Aro, segundos antes do apito soar, indicando que o Pomo tinha sido capturado. Os olhos de Lily correram freneticamente pelo campo, para ver qual time tinha capturado o Pomo. Mais ou menos no mesmo momento que o resto da multidão, ela viu que era a mão de Mary ao redor do brilho dourado, seu braço erguido em vitória.

Simultaneamente, todos os Grifinórios enlouqueceram, gritando alegremente. O time atacou Mary ainda no ar e gradualmente fizeram seu caminho até o chão, se abraçando e comemorando. Lily e Jenna estavam pulando, gritando, e suas ações seriam consideradas calmas em comparação à reação de outras pessoas ao seu redor. Mais tarde, Lily jurava ter visto Claire soluçar no chão de tanta felicidade.

Lily ainda estava gritando e abraçando todas as pessoas que via quando Jenna pegou sua mão e começou a puxá-la na direção do campo. Elas não eram as únicas Grifinórias indo para o campo, também. O time já tinha desaparecido no mar de vermelho e dourado.

O único pensamento de Lily era que precisavam encontrar James, porque ele era a única pessoa em que ela conseguia pensar nesse momento. Rapidamente percebeu, entretanto, que Jenna não compartilharia o mesmo sentimento de querer encontrar, parabenizar e, possivelmente, abusar de seu namorado secreto, quando Jenna forçou o caminho por entre as pessoas para encontrar Mary.

É claro que Lily ficou feliz em parabenizar Mary, que tinha sido uma heroína nesse dia, estendendo o jogo por tempo o bastante para permitir que Grifinória marcasse os pontos que precisassem. Ansiosamente, elogiou o vôo dela, a captura, e qualquer outra coisa que conseguisse pensar, talvez pulando e gritando um pouco mais do que admitiria. Ainda assim, Lily não podia negar que seus olhos estavam estudando a multidão, procurando por James. Queria vê-lo. Queria ver o alívio em seu rosto; a animação em seus olhos. Queria parabenizá-lo pelo jogo brilhante e ter sido tudo o que os Grifinórios tinham aprendido a esperar dele. Sabia que ele estava em júbilo e queria dividir isso com ele.

- Lily! – ouviu seu nome no tom familiar de voz. Virando-se sem hesitar, ela o viu. Ele estava acenando, seu sorriso brilhante, os olhos brilhando mesmo longe. Ele ainda estava segurando a vassoura, seu cabelo suado e grudado em sua testa. Algo no fato de que ele estava procurando por ela, combinado com os pensamentos que já estavam passando por sua mente, a induziram em uma linha de ação que ela certamente não teria autorizado se tivesse parado para pensar.

Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso e ela disparou em direção a ele, sem uma palavra de despedida para suas amigas, que ainda estavam rindo um pouco insanamente. Ela não correu como tinha feito mais cedo no hall de entrada, mas estava ansiosa para alcançá-lo, empurrando as pessoas para fora do seu caminho e aumentando a velocidade conforme ficava mais perto dele. Quando estava perto o bastante, se jogou nos braços dele, acertando-o com tanta força que ele precisou girá-la um pouco para evitar que ambos caíssem. Ele a pegou, com a vassoura na mão e tudo, e não protestou quando ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o abraçou.

Ele a soltou, colocando-a no chão e sorrindo para ela, mas Lily não conseguiu se afastar do abraço dele.

- Você foi brilhante! – Lily praticamente gritou. – Sério! Nunca vi nada assim! – ele não disse nada, mas seu sorriso se alargou, uma expressão feliz em seu rosto. Antes que ela realmente pudesse pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, antes mesmo que ela soubesse que devia se parar, ela respondeu com o que seu corpo estava lhe dizendo para fazer, ignorando qualquer e todo protesto que seu cérebro estava mandando. Sem hesitar, ficou nas pontas dos pés e encontrou os lábios dele com os próprios, mostrando a ele, de uma maneira mais efetiva que palavras, quão animada ela estava.

Ele ofegou, realmente _ofegou_, com o choque de sua ação, antes de retribuir tão entusiasmadamente, que Lily teria rido se não estivesse gostando tanto. Ele soltou a vassoura e passou os braços ao redor dela firmemente, puxando-a contra si e até a tirando do chão novamente.

O resto do mundo pareceu desaparecer por um momento. Ela ainda conseguia ouvir as pessoas ao seu redor, mas não estava ciente delas. Ao invés disso, estava completamente focada em James e as coisas maravilhosas que os lábios dele estavam fazendo contra os seus. Não se importava que a multidão pudesse vê-los e não ligava que as pessoas, logo, estariam fofocando sobre o amasso inapropriado que os Monitores Chefes deram no meio do Campo de Quadribol. Tudo com o que se importava era James.

Se alguém merecia um bom amasso na frente da escola toda, bem agora esse alguém era ele.

Não tinha certeza do que esperava que acontecesse quando eles se separassem. Em filmes ou livros, sempre que algo como isso acontecia, a multidão ficava em silêncio, todos os olhos neles. Talvez, alguém assobiasse, antes do grupo todo começar a aplaudir.

Obviamente, nada desse tipo aconteceu de verdade.

As pessoas mais próximas a eles estavam apontando e encarando, mas a maioria das pessoas estava agindo como se nada fora do comum tivesse acontecido. Todos continuaram a conversar com seus amigos sobre a vitória de Grifinória, enquanto andavam de volta para o castelo.

A mesma reação calma não podia ser atribuída a reação de _todos_, entretanto. Remus e Peter estavam olhando para eles, com os olhos arregalados, há alguns metros. Mary tinha as mãos sobre a boca, e Jenna estava pulando no lugar. Assim que ela tinha certeza de que nenhum outro beijo ia acontecer, ela correu até eles.

Pela parte de James, a reação dele fora exatamente o que ela imaginara. Ele estava corado (mais do que antes) e sorrindo tão largamente, que suas bochechas iam começar a doer a qualquer momento. Lily estava corada, mas só conseguiu se forçar a se sentir um pouco envergonhada, desde que ela também estava sorrindo para ele.

O medo que tinha esperado acompanhar a revelação do seu relacionamento com James, nunca veio. Não conseguia se importar que a maior fofoqueira da escola, Ellie Cartwright, tinha acabado de vê-los e tinha imediatamente começado a murmurar com um aluno. Ela tinha ido muito longe com James, agora. Não lhe fazia mais o mínimo sentido continuar insistindo em todo esse segredo.

Jenna os alcançou rapidamente e, pelo impacto dela nas costas de Lily quando passou os braços ao redor de James e Lily, a ruiva podia apenas assumir que Jenna, também, tinha corrido e pulado neles.

- Melhor. Dia. De. Todos! – ela estava gritando, ainda pulando. James estava rindo, enquanto Lily grunhiu e empurrou o peito de James (onde seu rosto estava dolorosamente pressionado).

Lily tagarelou sobre abusos e um maxilar quebrado, e como o Ministério devia criminalizar o ato de pular em outras pessoas pelas costas, mas Jenna não pareceu ouvir.

- Não acredito que isso realmente aconteceu! – ela guinchou, finalmente soltando Lily, e notou que James não perdeu tempo em passar o braço ao redor dos ombros de Lily e a puxou contra ele. Ao ver isso, Jenna pareceu guinchar ainda mais alto. Lily estava prestes a avisá-la que se ela continuasse assim, eles não conseguiriam mais ouvi-la e que cachorros, provavelmente, é que iam responder ao chamado dela, quando Jenna parou de sorrir, ergueu o braço e parou na frente de Lily.

- O que está fazendo? – Lily perguntou confusa.

Jenna balançou a cabeça solenemente e continuou a manter o braço erguido.

- Eu devo estar alucinando. É a única explicação para você _finalmente_ sair do seu estado de negação e pegar esse cara. Me belisque... Preciso saber que é real.

- Ouvi dizer que Quadribol pode ter esse efeito. Eles chamam de coma induzido por Goles. – James riu, enquanto Lily afastava o braço de sua amiga, girando os olhos, e disse para Jenna deixar de ser idiota.

_De novo_, Jenna a ignorou.

- Precisamos fazer para... Para _comemorar!_ – exclamou, ainda pulando, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Comemorar o que, exatamente? A vitória histórica de Grifinória? – James perguntou, bancando o bobo, embora fosse claro que ele soubesse exatamente o que Jenna queria comemorar. O sorriso no rosto de Jenna só era superado pelo de James. Lily achava que nada poderia fazê-los parar de sorrir.

- Não! O fato de que Lily _finalmente_ parou de ser idiota e pegou você. – isso arrancou uma risada alta dos outros três marotos (Mary tinha ido procurar Emmett), que tinham se juntado a eles. Normalmente, Lily se sentiria ofendida com essa demonstração de negatividade em relação a ela, mas ela também estava se sentindo excessivamente feliz, e não conseguiu nem fechar a expressão com esse insulto. Para não mencionar que ela não era tão ignorante a ponto de não admitir que ela tinha sido bastante idiota sobre a coisa toda. – Precisamos celebrar isso!

- O que você diz, capitão? – Sirius perguntou, dando tapinhas nas costas de James e soando completamente ridículo.

Entretanto, James não pareceu dividir o sentimento. Ao invés, ele apenas sorriu como um maluco e fingiu analisar seu melhor amigo por um momento.

- Eu digo, - começou em tom de completa seriedade, antes de gritar a plenos pulmões. – FESTA NO SALÃO COMUNAL! – Lily girou os olhos quando várias pessoas que sequer estiveram escutando comemoraram e aplaudiram, antes de começar a conversar novamente. James estava sorrindo para ela, seu braço ainda ao redor dos ombros de Lily, mantendo-a arrogantemente pressionada contra ele. James a beijou novamente, seus lábios aquecidos contra os gelados dela.

Quando Lily estava começando a pensar que, com a proximidade entre eles enviando choques de calor por sua espinha e para seu estômago, talvez ele fosse ser capaz de aquecê-la se o beijasse um pouco mais longamente, foram empurrados por Sirius, que estava sorrindo afetadamente.

- Agora, vocês dois. Haverá tempo o bastante para isso mais tarde. E talvez vocês devessem considerar fazer isso em algum lugar um pouco mais discreto. Ouvi dizer que os dormitórios são ocupados bem rápido, então _pode ser_ que vocês queiram se apressar e reservar um. – Lily corou de vergonha e estava prestes a brigar com ele por ser tão desnecessariamente sugestivo quando ele pareceu notar sua intenção e rapidamente adicionou. – Eu não quis dizer _isso_, amor... Mas é interessante que _você_ tenha pensado isso. Simplesmente quis dizer que nem todo mundo quer ver vocês dois se molestando. Irão descobrir que _algumas pessoas_ têm um estômago fraco para demonstrações públicas de afeto.

Lily o olhou feio e murmurou um 'anotado', enquanto esticava a perna em uma tentativa vã de chutá-lo, algo que ele evitou facilmente.

James, por outro lado, riu alegremente, antes de resmungar um "some, seu idiota", que lhe rendeu uma risada. Sirius, então, desapareceu na multidão que estava caminhando para o castelo.

James ainda estava sorrindo quando seu braço saiu dos ombros de Lily, seus dedos indo entrelaçar os dela. Ele começou a caminhar, levando-a junto. Ela não tinha certeza se ele estava tão feliz porque tinha vencido com 260 pontos, ou se era alívio que a partida finalmente tinha terminado ou, ainda, se era porque tinha recebido um beijo, ou se isso tinha mais a ver com o fato de o beijo ter sido bastante público e tudo o que _isso_ implicava, mas estaria mentindo se falasse que não estava um pouco animada por parte da felicidade dele ser culpa sua.

- Padfoot tem razão, sabe. – James disse, trazendo Lily de volta a realidade. – Se você vai continuar a me molestar, devíamos achar um lugar mais privado.

- Oh, mesmo? – Lily disse em um tom educado de curiosidade, olhando James de uma maneira que era qualquer coisa, menos educada. – Tem algum lugar em particular em mente?

- Tem esse armário de vassouras no quinto andar, que tem um ótimo espaço para manobras. – ele respondeu levemente, como se estivesse comentando a firmeza de um colchão ou os prós e contras de diferentes cores de varinhas.

Lily bufou ruidosamente, para o que a única resposta de James foi um meio sorriso satisfeito.

- Deixando de lado o fato de que eu não quero saber por que você sabe os espaços de manobras de um armário de vassouras, acho que seria rude de nossa parte não aparecer na festa. Afinal, está sendo oferecida para comemorar o fim da minha idiotice. Embora eu tenha certeza de que ainda que minha idiotice estivesse presente, essa festa estaria acontecendo do mesmo jeito.

James assentiu e esfregou o queixo de forma pensativa.

- Provavelmente. – disse reflexivamente. – Mas agora você vai ficar toda corada e embaraçada a noite toda e, como concordamos ontem, você fica bastante bonita quando está corada. – mais uma vez, o comentário de James a pegou de surpresa e, é claro, ela começou a corar loucamente. Felizmente, entre seu cachecol e bochechas já rosadas por causa do frio, seu corar foi bem escondido. – Para não mencionar que eu posso usar isso como desculpa para me afastar das pessoas com quem não quero conversar.

- E como, exatamente, você pretende fazer isso?

- É bastante simples, na verdade. – falou com um dar de ombros. – Eu irei apenas dizer, 'é, eu sei que liderei uma vitória _muito_ impressionante, e eu sei que você quer me esculpir nas paredes. Está tudo muito bom e bonito, mas, veja, na verdade, essa festa é para celebrar minha namorada recém conquistada em público e eu realmente preciso ir até ali e dar um malho nela. O que disse? Você tem um estômago fraco para demonstrações públicas de afeto? Não será um problema, meu caro. Eu conheço esse armário de vassouras maravilhoso, no quinto andar. Um espaço brilhante! Vou apenas pegar a Evans e já estamos saindo. Você é... – Lily lhe bateu divertidamente no estômago para calá-lo. Tinha certeza de que ele poderia continuar essa conversa imaginária por horas se ela não o parasse.

- Sob _nenhuma_ circunstância, você vai falar algo do tipo. Entendeu? – brigou, enquanto ele apenas continuou a sorrir para ela.

- Mas e se eles realmente tentarem esculpir minha imagem na parede?

Lily soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- Não vão.

- Podem tentar. – James replicou. – Já tentaram.

Lily não conseguiu prender a risada que escapou.

- Então, faça o que você fez da última vez para pará-los.

- O quê? Deixar? E esperar que McGonagall apareça bem antes de eles começarem e mande todo mundo para a cama?

Lily balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Parece tão bom quanto qualquer solução.

Eles chegaram ao Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Festa barulhenta acontecendo. – ela contou, gesticulando para o cômodo atrás de si com a mão.

- Pronta para encarar todas as risadinhas e perguntas, e ficar corada e embaraçada? – James perguntou, se virando para Lily depois de uma rápida resposta para a Mulher Gorda.

- Sim. Pronto para ficar parado por horas, enquanto eles esculpem seu rosto em uma pedra?

James riu, sua voz ecoando no corredor vazio.

- Nasci pronto. – e, então, se inclinando rapidamente, ele a beijou novamente, antes de se ajeitar e dar a senha a Mulher Gorda.

Ela não estivera mentindo quando disse que a festa estava barulhenta. Um estrondo, como nada que Lily ouvira antes, surgiu quando o Retrato se abriu e as pessoas no Salão Comunal viram que era James. Mãos saíram pelo buraco do retrato e o puxaram para dentro, deixando Lily para trás.

Quando o retrato se fechou atrás dela, James já tinha sido erguido no ombro de alguém e estava sendo carregado até uma mesa, onde o resto do time estava. Ele a olhou e deu de ombros. Ela sorriu e acenou, antes de começar a procurar por Jenna. A encontrou do outro lado do Salão, apertada entre Claire e dois garotos do quarto ano. Enquanto caminhava até sua amiga, se viu rindo algumas vezes das coisas que as pessoas estavam chamando James. "Herói", "Deus do Quadribol" e "futuro pai dos meus filhos" eram apenas algumas das coisas que ela escutara.

- Ei. – falou quando alcançou Jenna, ainda rindo de algo que um dos alunos do quarto ano tinha gritado.

Jenna guinchou em prazer com sua aparição, ainda eufórica por causa do Quadribol, sorrindo largamente.

- Por que demorou tanto? Parou para se divertir um pouco com nosso destemido capitão, durante o caminho? – Lily girou os olhos e assentiu sarcasticamente, mas foi poupada de responder com um comentário irônico quando James começou a falar.

Lily não prestou atenção de verdade ao que ele estava falando; parte por que estava muito barulhento e parte por que tudo o que ele falava era seguido por algum tipo de aplauso, risada ou animação, que se esticava para o que ele falava em seguida. Regularmente, os olhos de James iam até ela, fazendo-a sorrir como uma idiota e, então, corar por causa disso. Jenna notou isso depois dos olhos de James encontrarem os dela pela milésima vez e cutucou Lily.

- Eu realmente temo estar sonhando. Não mesmo que isso está acontecendo. – Jenna disse durante outra rodada de risadas agora que Sirius tinha começado a provocar James.

- É uma afirmação bastante triste sobre sua vida se você está sonhando sobre meus relacionamentos, não é?

- Ooh... _Relacionamento_! Escolha de palavras ousadas, Evans. – Jenna comentou, ignorando completamente o sarcasmo do comentário de Lily.

Lily girou os olhos e suspirou exasperadamente.

- Podemos achar um lugar para nos sentarmos, antes do time terminar seja lá o que estão fazendo? Você sabe que no minuto que eles acabarem, não vamos conseguir achar uma almofada sobrando, menos ainda um sofá. Por mais divertida que a última festa tenha sido, não quero passar as próximas três horas sentada no chão de pedra.

Jenna rapidamente concordou e elas foram procurar por um local adequado para acomodar o grupo normalmente grande e conseguiram encontrar um sofá largo, que ainda não tinha sido ocupado por alunos do sexto ou sétimo ano, nem estava completamente cercado pelas garotas tagarelas e risonhas. Embora não fosse largo o bastante para abrigar todos os membros do grupo, Jenna lembrou que três deles estavam no time e que todos os quatro garotos gostavam de ficar no centro das atenções e, provavelmente, os sete deles não iam se sentar ao mesmo tempo em algum momento da noite.

Ela estava certa, é claro. Assim que Sirius gritou algo sobre começar a festa, enfatizando com um estouro alto e alguns fogos de artifício de seu lado do Salão Comunal, o cômodo virou uma bagunça, e Mary foi a única que as procurou. Peter e Remus estavam distribuindo comida que certamente fora roubada da cozinha, e Sirius e James estavam conversando animadamente com alguns garotos do sexto ano, o grupo todo explodindo em risadas constantemente.

Lily disse a si mesma que não passaria a noite toda olhando para ele, mas parecia que seus olhos tinham a intenção de fazer exatamente isso. Mesmo que ela brigasse consigo mesma e se mandasse _parar_ de olhar para ele, era um esforço vão. Não era realmente sua culpa, entretanto. Ele era apenas bonito demais. Se ele fosse um pouco feio, talvez conseguisse desviar os olhos, mas ele não era. Isso era algo com o que ela precisaria viver.

Observou quando ele deixou Sirius com os outros garotos e começou a caminhar na direção dela, conseguindo dar exatos dois passos, antes de alguém abordá-lo para uma conversa. E ela viu isso acontecer outras quatro vezes. Lily supôs que ele só conseguiria chegar até ela por volta da tarde de quarta-feira, considerando o ritmo com que ele conseguia se mexer. De vez em quando, os olhos dele encontravam os dela, e ele lhe lançava um sorriso apologético ou dava de ombros. Lily não se importava, entretanto. Ele _devia_ aproveitar sua vitória. Além do mais, ela já freqüentara o bastante dessas festas para saber que James era a atenção da noite depois de uma vitória de Grifinória, especialmente quando ele tinha sido o herói da partida. Era inevitável.

- Eu ia realmente tentar não te incomodar com o que aconteceu com James no campo, mas você está fazendo isso muito _difícil_ de se fazer, Lily. – Jenna murmurou com falsa raiva em sua voz.

Lily virou a cabeça para olhá-la, afastando seus olhos de onde James estava conversando com Rosalyn e parecendo muito desconfortável. Jenna estava sorrindo e Mary tinha um sorrisinho de quem sabe das coisas. Lily olhou de uma para a outra rapidamente.

- Do que está falando?

Se possível, e Lily não achava que era, o sorriso de Jenna ficou ainda mais largo.

- Bem, uma coisa é ignorar se você também estivesse ignorando, mas você fica olhando para ele, com esse sorriso idiota na cara, que faz parecer que você ganhou na Loteria do Profeta. Então, me desculpe, mas não há como esperar que eu não te incomode com isso. – virou os olhos para sua outra amiga. – Mary, você apóia a causa?

- Absolutamente. – Mary respondeu com um sorriso.

- Não precisa me incomodar. – Lily disse defensivamente. – Irei voluntariamente oferecer todas as informações sobre o evento em discussão. – Jenna e Mary deram risadinhas e Lily não conseguiu se impedir de adicionar. – Foi muito bom, também, então não é com se eu fosse me importar de reviver o que aconteceu.

- Ooh! – Jenna exclamou, esfregando as mãos. – Detalhes!

- Calma aí. – Mary interrompeu. – Podemos receber os detalhes dos poderes de amassos do James mais tarde. Quero saber como isso aconteceu. Um minuto você estava lá, falando com a gente e quando eu olho, você está atravessando o campo correndo e pulando em cima dele. Como? Por quê? – Jenna parecia preferir falar sobre o amasso, mas cedeu e olhou para Lily cheia de expectativa.

Lily pensou na pergunta por um momento. Tinha acontecido tão rápido e tão fora de seu controle, que ela não tinha certeza de como tinha acontecido. Deu de ombros, antes de começar a falar.

- Acho que tem muito a ver com o quão estressado James estava essa semana. Nunca o vi dessa maneira antes... Talvez por que eu nunca me dei ao trabalho de notar, mas dessa vez eu percebi. Acho que acabei sentindo o estresse também, sabe... Tudo o que ele sentia, _eu_ sentia. – Lily deu de ombros novamente, não sabendo se estava fazendo sentindo. – De todo modo, eu estava animada por termos ganhado, e ainda mais animada que toda essa pressão ser tirada dele, e com o quão próximos ficamos de as coisas darem errado, que quando eu o vi e percebi o quão feliz e aliviado ele parecia, eu só... Não consegui me parar. Era para ser só um abraço, mas quando eu me afastei e ele estava sorrindo para mim, algo tomou o controle e quando me dei conta, estava o beijando. – outro dar de ombros, pontuado com um corar, terminou sua explicação.

Jenna fez uma careta.

- É isso? Você só ficou aliviada por que _ele_ estava aliviado e por isso se amassou com ele? Isso é fraco, Evans, e você sabe disso. Nós queremos saber sobre como você percebeu que ele é sua alma gêmea, enquanto corria até ele, e como iria perdê-lo para sempre se não tomasse a iniciativa logo. – Jenna terminou dramaticamente.

Mary adicionou, sorrindo:

- Sim, ou algum tipo de admissão de sentimentos pré-existentes.

- Sim! – Jenna concordou, olhando para Mary e assentindo. – Algo do tipo.

Lily girou os olhos.

- É claro que eu tenho _sentimentos_ por ele! Eu não saio por aí me amassando com as pessoas só por que elas estão estressadas. Eu seria muito ocupada na época dos exames. Para não mencionar que eu provavelmente pegaria todos os tipos de doenças.

- É claro? É CLARO! – Jenna exclamou, olhando para Lily como se ela houvesse enlouquecido. – O que quer dizer, 'é claro'? Você passou o ano escolar todo falando que o relacionamento de vocês era apenas platônico e como você gostava dele apenas como amigo. Você me disse isso na terça-feira! – os olhos de Jenna estavam arregalados e ela parecia dividida entre rir e estapear o rosto de Lily.

Lily não ficou surpresa, entretanto. Apenas sorriu serenamente para sua amiga.

- Eu estava mentindo, obviamente.

Jenna não conseguiu não rir.

- Obviamente. – ela repetiu sob a respiração e cutucou Lily amigavelmente. – Você me deixa louca, sabia?

- Certo, certo. – Mary interferiu com um gesto da mão, ainda ansiosa por mais informações. – Então, você gosta dele desde sempre. O que fez hoje ser diferente?

- O que quer dizer? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- Você tem fingindo que não gosta dele e que não quer ficar com ele, sabe Merlin há quanto tempo. – Jenna explicou, interpretando a pergunta de Mary. – Depois de todo esse tempo, por que você decidiu que hoje era o dia para tomar uma atitude? E não me venha com essa besteira de alívio. Não é romântico o bastante.

- Se é a verdade, importa se é romântico o bastante? – Lily perguntou secamente.

- Sim. – Jenna respondeu enfaticamente. – Se foi apenas isso mesmo, então invente algo.

Lily bufou e assentiu.

- Por que hoje? – murmurou para si mesma, pausando para pensar em sua resposta. – Só estava acumulando, suponho. Eu só fiquei tentando ignorar e pensar o porquê eu não deveria fazer isso, mesmo que não fizesse mais sentido... E, não sei, não consegui continuar fingindo. Estava na hora. Mais do que na hora... _Muito_ mais do que na hora.

Feliz que elas pareceram satisfeitas com o romantismo feminino disso, Lily apenas escutou, enquanto elas tentavam adivinhar que tipos de coisas tinham acontecido recentemente para incentivar Lily. Riu quando elas perguntaram se o fato de James e Sirius derreterem um caldeirão em Poções (por que eles queriam matar aula, acharam que terminariam mais rápido a Poção se apenas jogassem todos os ingredientes dentro do caldeirão ao invés de seguir as instruções. Pelo menos, fora isso que eles falaram. Lily suspeitava que eles sabiam precisamente o que ia acontecer, e estavam mais interessados nos estouros altos e fumaças coloridas pelo resto da aula) e irem contar a Lily e Mary tinha sido um fator. Franziu o cenho e pigarreou embaraçada quando elas sugeriram que James ir à festa da Slug com Lexi tinha sido um empurrão na direção certa.

- Lily, preciso dizer que estou muito impressionada com o quão bem você está lidando com isso tudo. – Mary comentou depois de alguns minutos estudando a ruiva.

- Quão bem estou lidando com o quê?

Mary deu de ombros.

- Apenas supôs que se algo acontecesse entre vocês dois, você surtaria completamente e evitaria James. Ou fingiria que não era nada e entraria em negação por um tempo. Estou impressionada que não esteja assim.

Jenna estava assentindo em concordância e sentimentos compartilhados.

- É verdade. Você tem a tendência de exagerar quando algo relacionado a James acontece. Como no Halloween... Nada sequer aconteceu entre vocês dois e você não falou com ele por _semanas_.

Lily juntou as sobrancelhas. Não tinha certeza do que suas amigas estavam falando. Estavam certas, é claro. Tinha a tendência de exagerar nas coisas que diziam respeito a James e ela admitia que parecia ter alguns problemas de se comprometer quando se tratava dele, mas por que isso surgiria depois de tudo o que aconteceu àquela tarde? É verdade que tinha fugido de seus sentimentos quando tinham começado a namorar, mas agora era apenas assumir o relacionamento. Não tinha por que entrar em negação.

Mas quando notou as expressões orgulhosas nos rostos de suas amigas, percebeu o que deveria ter notado antes. Elas assumiram o que era a conclusão natural, o que o resto da escola também estaria assumindo: que seu relacionamento com James tinha começado naquela tarde, no campo de Quadribol.

Uma sensação de culpa se instalou em seu estômago. Abriu a boca para começar a explicar que ela e James estavam namorando há mais tempo do que a última hora, quando o próprio James a chamou do outro lado do Salão.

- Lily! – ele gritou. Ela demorou alguns momentos para encontrá-lo. Ele estava sendo abordado por um grupo de garotos do quinto ano, um deles maior que o normal, e que tinha um braço ao redor dos ombros de James, efetivamente o mantendo no lugar. James fez uma careta para ela, e com apenas um olhar, Lily soube que ele estava implorando para que ela o salvasse. – Venha aqui um pouco. – James gritou, acenando freneticamente para ela. Lily olhou para os garotos, que pareciam completamente ignorantes da óbvia vontade de James de sair dali.

Entretanto, Lily apenas sorriu e balançou os dedos para ele. Sorriu para ele por tempo o bastante para ver sua expressão chocada, antes de se voltar para Jenna e Mary.

Talvez foi por que ela estava prestando atenção, ou talvez apenas por que ela era _tão_ patética e _tão_ capaz de encontrar a voz dele em um ambiente cheio de alunos barulhentos, mas ouviu James pedir licença e soube que ele estava caminhando até o sofá delas.

Ainda assim, saber que ele estava prestes a se aproximar e subitamente sentir seu hálito febril em seu pescoço e ouvir sua voz baixa e rouca eram duas coisas completamente diferentes. Quando ele rosnou:

- Você ia mesmo me deixar lá? – ela não tinha esperanças em conseguir evitar o arrepio involuntário que correu por sua espinha. Lentamente, ele deu a volta no sofá e se inclinou sobre o braço do móvel, de modo que ela pudesse vê-lo de olhos cerrados. – Você não se importa nem um pouco comigo?

A surpresa com a súbita chegada de James sumiu e Lily sentiu um sorriso afetado aparecer em seus lábios. Ergueu uma mão e deu um tapinha fraco na bochecha de James.

- É claro que me importo! Só estou deixando que você lute suas próprias batalhas hoje. – deu de ombros e seu sorriso aumentou. – Às vezes, essa é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer por alguém.

James girou os olhos.

- O que aconteceu com toda aquela sua porcaria de cavaleiro em uma armadura brilhante? – perguntou, se afastando um pouco. – Achei que era isso que você deveria fazer. Se alguma vez precisei ser salvo, é agora!

Agora Lily cerrou os olhos.

- Você não pareceu achar que era porcaria quando eu estava mandando Aidan embora. – falou com uma voz dura. – Mas é uma coisa que vai e vem. Já usei tudo o que tinha. Você vai ter que esperar recarregar... Desculpe.

- Qual é, Lily... _Por favor_. Estou morrendo lá.

- Por que não pede licença definitivamente e fica sentado aqui? – Lily perguntou, abandonando o tom brincalhão e o olhando seriamente.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Não é tão fácil. Quando você é o herói de Quadribol, todos querem falar com você. – Lily girou os olhos, mas James apontou o dedo para ela e falou em tom óbvio. – Não estou sendo arrogante. Isso são quatro anos de experiência falando. E se eu dispensar todo mundo, eles vão vir me procurar. Então, de verdade, se você pensar sobre isso, estou sendo legal em ter todas as conversas sobre Quadribol _antes_ de vir até aqui. – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, claramente deixando-o saber que ela não ia considerar isso 'legal' da parte dele. – Para não mencionar que _alguém_ me proibiu de usar minha ótima desculpa para evitar pessoas irritantes.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Potter. Há outras maneiras de evitar as pessoas com quem não quer conversar sem insinuar que vai me arrastar para algum armário...

- E o que, exatamente, você sugere? – James interrompeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e sorrindo com expectativa para ela.

- Apenas vá até lá – Lily começou, gesticulando para onde os garotos ainda estavam parados, observando os dois e esperando o retorno de seu herói. – e diga, 'Vêem aquela perfeição sentada no sofá? Bem, vejam, estou obcecado por ela e eu realmente não consigo ficar no mesmo cômodo que ela sem _precisar_ ficar ao seu lado. Então, me desculpem, mas eu preciso ir até lá e compor alguns sonetos de amor'. Seja criativo, James, garanto que eles não vão te seguir se você falar isso.

James não conseguiu evitar rir com isso e se inclinou o bastante para que seu rosto ficasse perto do dela. Ela sorriu para ele, cujos olhos estavam brilhando em diversão.

- Ou – ele disse quietamente. – eu posso apenas pegar você e te carregar até lá contra sua vontade, porque eu juro que essas palavras nunca vão sair da minha boca. – pausou e a estudou por um momento. – Não que a parte de ser obcecado seja necessariamente uma mentira. – ela sorriu com isso. – Mas sonetos? Isso _nunca_ vai acontecer. Eu não posso apenas _falar_ isso para as pessoas. Tenho uma reputação a manter, sabe?

Ele se inclinou para mais perto dela com essa afirmação para que Lily pudesse sentir sua respiração na bochecha enquanto murmurava as últimas palavras. James a beijou, embora brevemente, antes de se erguer novamente. Ele tinha lhe dado apenas o suficiente para se sentir zonza e querer mais.

Olhou para ele e notou que a expressão em seu rosto parecia indicar que ele estava sentindo a mesma leveza e falta de vontade de partir que ela. Engoliu em seco e se forçou a se lembrar do que estiveram conversando.

- Uh... – ela gaguejou, corando levemente quando sentiu Jenna dar risadinhas ao seu lado. – Eu... Eu reconsideraria toda essa história de me forçar a ir com você. – Lily disse conforme voltou a ser capaz de se focar e usar as palavras. – A não ser que tenha algum desejo secreto de me deixar tão brava com você a ponto de que nós nunca mais conversemos. Você também se arriscaria a, você sabe, ser_ fisicamente ferido_, por que eu juro que se você me agarrar, usarei toda minha força para socar, chutar e te surrar até você me colocar de volta nesse sofá.

James sorriu maldosamente e deu um passo para frente, esticando os braços como se fosse erguê-la e jogá-la por sobre o ombro.

- Qual parte disso é suposta a me assustar?

- James Potter! – ela gritou em um aviso, antes de bater forte no braço dele quando James se aproximou.

Ele fez uma careta e encolheu os braços contra o peito. Lily o estava olhando feio, desafiando-o a tentar algo assim novamente.

- Está bem, está bem! – falou, erguendo as mãos, se afastando rapidamente. – Mas quero que saiba que não estou me retirando por estar com medo de você. É por que eu te respeito muito. – ele adicionou com uma piscadela.

Lily girou os olhos e observou enquanto ele andava até os alunos do quinto ano, rindo sozinho. Por um momento, considerou se juntar a ele. Não por que achava que era tão horrível quanto ele fazia parecer, mas porque podia ser o que a 'boa namorada' faria. Tinha quase se decidido a levantar quando notou Sirius se juntar a James e decidiu que ele seria uma companhia melhor do que ela nessa circunstância. Então, voltou sua atenção para Jenna e Mary.

- Bem, olha só pra isso. – Jenna disse com um sorriso para Mary. – Aparentemente, James também está ciente que eles estão em um relacionamento. Se eu não soubesse mais, diria que vocês planejaram isso antecipadamente.

A culpa de Lily, que tinha sido momentaneamente esquecida, voltou e a acertou ainda mais violentamente no estômago.

- Sobre isso, Jenna... – começou, mas foi interrompida novamente.

Emmett tinha aparecido subitamente, se jogando ao lado de Mary no sofá, apertando Jenna e Lily. A ruiva não pôde evitar notar o pequeno sorriso que ele deu para Mary e o fato de que ele não passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela ou segurou sua mão ou dado muito atenção para ela.

- Olá, moças. – ele disse, se dirigindo às três. Elas retribuíram o cumprimento, mas Lily notou, pelo tom tenso de Jenna, que não tinha sido a única a perceber o estranho comportamento de Emmett.

- Bom jogo. – Jenna disse, seu tom sendo amigável o bastante. Lily observou Mary cuidadosamente, vendo a maneira que ela estava mantendo os olhos baixos e quase compulsivamente apertava e soltava o tecido do seu uniforme de Quadribol.

Mary olhou para ela subitamente e Lily desviou os olhos, não querendo que ela se sentisse mais desconfortável do que já estava.

- Sim. – falou de repente, atraindo os olhos de Emmett e terminou o que Jenna já começara a falar. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho... Er... Rebatendo. – Lily disse lentamente, terminando com um sorriso. Ele lhe deu um olhar estranho, enquanto Jenna e Mary riram, Mary girando os olhos com a tentativa de Lily de falar sobre Quadribol.

Emmett também pareceu ciente da falta de conhecimento de Lily sobre Quadribol e prontamente perguntou:

- Você está falando por falar ou há algum lance em particular que você tenha julgado como um 'bom rebate'?

- É claro que tenho lances específicos em mente! – Lily exclamou, embora sua mente estivesse completamente em branco. Jenna riu ruidosamente quando ficou visível o esforço de Lily para se lembrar de algum lance que envolvesse Emmett. Duvidava que quaisquer pessoas, que não fossem jogadores de Quadribol ou experts, prestassem atenção a qualquer coisa que não a ação, menos ainda aos batedores, mas certamente, se ela se esforçasse o bastante, conseguiria se lembrar de _um_ lance em que o Balaço estivesse envolvido.

Quando uma imagem passou por sua mente, ela começou a falar.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho protegendo James dos balaços.

Embora não se lembrasse desse lance específico enquanto o falava, sentiu suas bochechas corarem quando Jenna bufou e murmurou para Mary:

- Grande surpresa de que isso tenha sido a primeira coisa que ela se lembra. – Mary riu também. Um pouco da tensão que estivera tão obviamente no ar talvez não houvesse sumido completamente, mas tinha sido mais bem mascarada.

Lily pigarreou, envergonhada. Lançando um olhar duro para Jenna primeiro, falou:

- _E_ aquela hora em que você afastou o Apanhador da Corvinal, quando ela estava prestes a capturar o Pomo. Foi brilhante! Salvou o jogo! – terminou com um grito de triunfo, sentando-se orgulhosamente e sorrindo para seus amigos.

- Isso é tudo o que você se lembra? – Emmett perguntou no que Lily achou ser um tom bastante esnobe. – Dois lances em um jogo de duas horas?

Jenna foi rápida em se intrometer, falando em um tom tão arrogante que Lily sabia que iria odiar o que ia ser dito, antes mesmo disso sair da boca dela.

- Não fique bravo com ela, Emmett. Você precisa se lembrar que ela passou a maior parte do jogo olhando amorosamente para James. Não é culpa dela que não se lembra de mais nada. – enviou a Lily um olhar de superioridade, um brilho travesso em seus olhos. – Se há alguém para se culpar, são seus hormônios.

Lily mandou um olhar muito feio para Jenna e a acotovelou um pouco mais forte que o necessário, mas sentiu um pouco de prazer quando sua amiga fez uma careta e devolveu a cotovelada.

- Odeio você. – murmurou, mas um sorriso indulgente surgiu em seus lábios assim mesmo.

Jenna também sorriu e se voltou para Emmett.

- Mas foi um lance brilhante mesmo, Lily está certa. Meu coração quase parou quando eu vi que Jamie estava perto.

Emmett assentiu.

- Pareceu um pouco precário por um momento, não foi? Ainda bem que notei a tempo. – o sorriso de Lily congelou, enquanto observava Emmett sorrir arrogantemente. Realmente queria girar os olhos, mas não o fez por Mary. – Embora, se _alguém_ tivesse feito seu trabalho propriamente, eu não teria que ter feito essa jogada. – com isso, ele lançou um olhar a Mary que ele, provavelmente, queria que tivesse sido um olhar de provocação, mas que acabou sendo acusatório e fez Mary corar e voltar a olhar para as próprias mãos.

Lily ainda estava tentando pensar em uma resposta educada quando Jenna explodiu:

- Desculpe?

- O quê? – ele perguntou, lhe lançando um olhar vazio.

Jenna o estava olhando incredulamente, seu temperamento claramente aparecendo quando ela partiu em defesa de sua amiga.

- Mary foi brilhante.

- Não estou dizendo que não foi... – Emmett começou, reconhecendo que Jenna estava em modo de ataque, mas se Jenna o ouviu, não deixou transparecer. Apenas continuou a falar, sua única indicação de que o tinha escutando sendo um elevar de voz para calá-lo.

- Se não fosse por ela, teríamos perdido o jogo bem mais cedo. Jamie não teve a menor chance. Duvido que tenha notado o Pomo antes de Mary o pegar.

- Com a exceção desse lance. – Emmett retorquiu, a voz mais alta também, fazendo Jenna pausar em seu sermão. – Você está certa, ela jogou quase perfeitamente o resto do jogo, mas foi esse lance que quase fez com que tudo não valasse a pena. Se não tivesse sido por mim...

Envolvida pelo sermão de Jenna, Lily se encontrou não se importando com a educação em suas próprias palavras.

- Me desculpe, Emmett, mas se eu me lembro corretamente, seu próprio desempenho durante o jogo não foi, necessariamente, perfeito também. Me interrompa se eu estiver errada, mas a função de um Batedor é manter os Balaços longe do seu time e usá-los para evitar que o outro time marque, não é? – apenas esperou o leve assentir de Emmett, antes de interrompê-lo e continuar a falar, antes que ele pudesse começar. – Pareço me lembrar de algumas ocasiões que nossos Artilheiros foram impedidos de marcar, e os de Corvinal marcaram alguns pontos. Se você tivesse feito o _seu_ trabalho corretamente, nada disso teria acontecido também, não estou certa?

- Você está completamente fora da questão... – Emmett começou, a olhando feio.

- _Não estou certa?_ – Lily repetiu, sua voz dura.

Emmett pareceu completamente desconcertado por um momento, antes de se recompor.

- Sim. – respondeu e adicionou rapidamente, como se preocupado que ela ou Jenna fossem começar a atacá-lo novamente. – Desculpe se pareceu que eu a estava insultando. Juro que sei o quão incrível ela foi. Não estava tentando tirar nada dela com isso. Só estava falando que ela cometeu _um_ erro... E Mary vai concordar comigo, não vai? – ele se virou para olhar para Mary, fazendo contato ocular com ela pela primeira vez desde que se sentou com elas.

Mary pareceu um pouco chocada por ser convidada à conversa tão subitamente, mas rapidamente se recompôs e assentiu.

- Ele está certo. – falou em voz baixa, olhando para Lily e Jenna. – Eu tomei a decisão errada ao tentar fechá-lo e acabei ficando muito para trás. Foi um erro estúpido.

Jenna não parecia se importar nem um pouco com essa explicação lógica; ela ainda estava horrorizada que Emmett tivesse dito isso em primeiro lugar.

- Pode ser que sim, mas isso não parece ser o tipo de coisa que alguém devia falar para seu colega de time, menos ainda sua namorada.

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou, embora tivesse soado como se estivesse falando isso apenas para agradá-la.

Os olhos de Jenna se cerraram quando ela notou isso.

- Não é pra mim que você tem que falar. – ordenou, sua voz fria.

Emmett olhou para o teto como se rezasse por força para não estrangulá-la e suspirou exasperadamente, mas então se virou e falou com Mary (que estava completamente corada).

- Desculpe. Não quis ferir seus sentimentos.

Os lábios de Mary se ergueram em um sorriso forçado e ela deu de ombros.

- Está... Não foi grande coisa. – murmurou quietamente.

Nada mais foi dito sobre o assunto, mas Jenna ficou de cara feia, observando Emmett como se esperasse que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa em que ela pudesse lhe dar outro sermão.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio estranho, Emmett pigarreou e voltou a olhar para Lily.

- O verdadeiro motivo para eu vir até aqui, era para te falar que tem um grupo ali no canto, se preparando para brincar de Butterbeer-Pong¹.

Lily esperou que ele elaborasse, mas ele não o fez. Ele apenas ficou sentado lá, a observando como se essa informação devesse ter significado grande coisas para ela, mais do que realmente significou.

- Uh... Certo. Parece... Divertido. – falou lentamente quando ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Emmett pareceu entender que maiores explicações eram necessárias.

- Eu ia me juntar a eles, mas achei melhor ver com você se você não vai apenas acabar com tudo bem quando ficasse divertido.

Lily enfureceu-se com a implicação de que era o maior antídoto contra qualquer coisa divertida, mas engoliu seu orgulho para responder de uma maneira que _não fosse_ começar outro ataque verbal. Com um dar de ombros, respondeu:

- Tudo bem. Eu realmente não me importo desde que não vire um Firewhiskey-Pong², que faça vocês agirem como um monte de idiotas.

Emmett sorriu alegremente e bateu as mãos.

- Brilhante, absolutamente brilhante. – falou, se erguendo. – Sabia que podia contar com você, Evans.

De novo, Lily lutou contra a vontade de girar os olhos. Emmett parecia pronto para ir embora, o que Lily sentia que era uma boa coisa a essa altura, mas Mary não parecia dividir o sentimento. Ela tinha uma expressão que podia apenas ser descrita como pânico, enquanto o observava ir embora e se colocou na ponta do sofá, pronta para pular e segui-lo se fosse necessário.

- Posso jogar também? – perguntou, sua voz surpreendentemente calma para alguém que parecia pronta para hiper-ventilar.

O sorriso de Emmett sumiu e foi substituído por uma expressão entre pensativa e uma careta.

- Er... Por que você não fica aqui. Só os garotos vão jogar. Você sabe... Coisas sem sentido, estúpidas e egocêntricas.

- Oh, certo. – Mary disse lentamente, seus olhos se abaixando, mas que pudesse ficar muito chateada, ficou ereta e olhou para ele novamente. – Eu posso ir torcer por você. – sugeriu com um sorriso brilhante.

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

- Não quero te tirar das garotas. Apenas fique aqui e eu vou jogar. Butterbeer-Pong não é um jogo para espectadores, de todo modo. – o sorriso de Mary ficou duro, mas voltou a ficar suave quando ele a tocou gentilmente na bochecha e se inclinou para depositar um beijo no alto de sua cabeça. – Te procuro mais tarde, certo?

Mary olhou para o rosto dele, procurando por algo. Se ela encontrou ou não, Lily não sabia, mas logo Mary estava assentindo e dando um sorriso leve para ele, antes dele se ajeitar e ir para o grupo no canto.

Mary o observou se afastar, mas Lily suspeitou que isso tinha mais a ver com evitar os olhares inquisitivos de suas amigas do que o impulso hormonal que ela estava tentando fazer parecer que era.

Mas isso não enganou Jenna. Ela mal esperou Emmett sair do campo de audição, e ela certamente não ia esperar Mary relutantemente virar os olhos para elas, antes de começar o interrogatório.

- Que diabos foi isso? – exigiu, suas palavras soando altas e fazendo Mary pular de susto.

Mary olhou para elas com culpa, mas apenas balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Não sei do que está falando. – e então sorriu um pouco sob o olhar sufocante de Jenna, adicionando: - Não foi nada. – em uma voz quieta.

- Qual _é_, Mary. – Jenna disse com tanta impaciência que jogou os braços para cima. – Não somos estúpidas. Nós vimos o que acabou de acontecer. Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não sabe, Lil? – perguntou, olhando para Lily por confirmação.

Lily assentiu, lançando um olhar apologético para Mary.

- Temo que sim. – respondeu. Viu a maneira que Mary estava ficando perturbada e decidiu por uma forma de questionamento menos hostil. Inclinando-se para frente, lhe ofereceu um sorriso compreensivo e perguntou: - Está tudo bem entre vocês dois?

- Sim, é claro. – Mary imediatamente assegurou com um assentir vigoroso. Apontou o dedão por sobre o ombro para a área aproximada em que seu namorado estava. – Isso foi... Nós... É só que... – visivelmente se encolheu enquanto gaguejava, seus olhos se abaixando conforme suas palavras morriam.

Lily e Jenna trocaram um rápido olhar, comunicando a preocupação que sentiam, antes de Mary voltar a erguer os olhos, parecendo completamente impotente.

- Mary, - Jenna começou em um tom muito mais gentil. – o que está acontecendo?

Instantaneamente, ainda que por apenas um breve segundo, as defesas de Mary pareceram sumir. Ela suspirou e Lily notou seus olhos ficarem úmidos, antes de ela piscar para afastar as lágrimas e começar a tentar se recompor. Mary odiava chorar. Não havia sentido pressioná-la, entretanto, apenas tinham que esperar que ela reconstruísse suas defesas.

Finalmente, ela se acalmou e olhou para elas.

- Emmett e eu estamos bem. – mentiu. Os olhares que Lily e Jenna lhe deram deviam ter mostrado a descrença que sentiam, por que ela rapidamente voltou a argumentar. – Nós _estamos_. Nós apenas... Apenas tivemos algumas semanas difíceis. Mas estamos perfeitamente bem.

Jenna crispou os lábios e parecia estar se proibindo de falar algo cínico, que sabia que Mary não ia apreciar.

Lily, por outro lado, viu as pequenas bandeiras vermelhas se erguerem. Esse encontro estava cheio dos mesmos tipos de coisas que tinham acontecido antes da primeira vez que ela tinha rompido com Emmett. Adicionado à isso, tinha a previsão que James fizera no natal, de que os dois não iam durar muito mais e Lily, de repente, se sentiu ansiosa com a situação toda.

- O que, _exatamente_, fez dessas semanas difíceis? – perguntou cuidadosamente. Lily queria que Mary pensasse bem nisso. Ela era uma garota que odiava conflitos, que odiava qualquer coisa que causasse a menor quantidade de desconforto. Quando Mulciber a tinha atacado no quinto ano, ela não tinha contado aos professores. Quando Jenna explodiu com ela sobre algo que sequer era sua culpa, ela tinha se desculpado. Lily temia que, por medo de qualquer tipo de confronto, ela iria tentar jogar para debaixo do tapete qualquer tipo de problema que existisse em seu relacionamento, o que apenas a deixaria completamente triste.

Mary deu de ombros evasivamente, seus olhos indo para todos os lados, indicando seu desconforto.

- Só coisas da vida, sabe? – olhou para suas amigas, esperando por uma confirmação de que elas sabiam o que ela queria dizer, mas as duas garotas apenas continuaram a lhe olhar severamente. Suspirou ofensivamente e olhou feio para as duas, sabendo que elas estavam se fazendo de difíceis de propósito. – A partida deixou nós dois ocupados, estressados e exaustos e a escola também nos manteve ocupados. Não tivemos muito tempo sozinhos ultimamente. Tem sido um pouco estranho, suponho.

- Você falou com _ele_ sobre isso? – Lily perguntou, sabendo a resposta, mas precisando que Mary admitisse.

- Não. – admitiu, desviando os olhos e olhando para dois alunos do quarto ano que estavam jogando bombas de bosta um no outro. – Não tive tempo de mencionar isso. – Jenna ergueu uma sobrancelha e a olhou descrente. – _Ou_... Talvez eu não tenha mencionado isso por que eu tinha esperanças de que ia sumir? – Jenna assentiu e Mary teve a decência de parecer envergonhada de sua admissão.

- Você precisa falar com ele sobre isso, Mary. – Lily insistiu. – Coisas assim não somem. Apenas pioram.

- Sem ofensas, Lil, mas estar em relacionamento há duas horas não te transforma na maior especialista em todas as coisas românticas. – Mary explodiu. Ao ver a expressão chocada e levemente magoada de Lily, ela imediatamente começou a se desculpar. – Desculpe. – murmurou rapidamente.

Lily balançou a cabeça e dispensou o pedido de desculpas. Engolindo o orgulho, disse:

- Você não precisa ser a maior especialista para saber que relacionamentos não funcionam sem comunicação. É conhecimento comum. – completou sua afirmação com um encolher de ombros apologético.

Mary assentiu, mas não respondeu imediatamente. Ela pressionou o maxilar da maneira que fazia quando estava pensando seriamente sobre algo e novamente ficou bastante interessada na briga de bomba de bosta que acontecia ali perto, antes de voltar a erguer os olhos.

- Eu sei disso. E eu sei que vocês só estão tentando me ajudar, mas eu realmente acho que é algo que nasceu por não termos passado muito tempo juntos, e que irá sumir quando voltarmos a ficar juntos.

Lily discordava e, pela maneira que Jenna estava sentada mais ereta em preparação para discutir, parecia que ela também. Antes que qualquer uma delas pudesse falar algo, foram interrompidas por uma enorme explosão a sua esquerda.

- OI! – Sirius estava gritando com um dos lançadores de bomba de bosta. Ele estava parado a centímetros do aluno do quarto ano, que estava claramente aterrorizado. Segundo a bomba de bosta meros centímetros longe do rosto do garoto e parecendo terrivelmente ameaçador, ele continuou a gritar. – Me acerte com uma dessas de novo, e eu vou pessoalmente jogar você PELA JANELA MAIS PRÓXIMA! – apenas para colocar um pouco mais de ênfase à uma afirmação que não precisava disso, ele jogou a bomba de bosta com força contra o aluno do quarto ano, acertando-o entre os olhos. O pobre garoto estava tremendo, enquanto Sirius girava sobre os calcanhares e, notando as garotas, foi na direção delas. – Animação, garotas! – ele cumprimentou em um tom tão diferente do que tinha acabado de usar, que Lily riu.

Ele captou seu olhar e lhe deu uma piscadela, antes de se sentar no chão e encostar-se à parede. Esticou as longas pernas em frente de si e graciosamente afastou o cabelo dos olhos.

- Você realmente não devia ter gritado assim com Simon. – Mary disse em um tom sério, lançando um olhar preocupado para o garoto ainda trêmulo.

Sirius pareceu confuso e cerrou os olhos, pensando.

- Quem é Simon? – perguntou inocentemente, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios quando Jenna começou a rir e Mary estava girando os olhos.

Lily balançou a cabeça, embora seus ombros ainda tremessem com a risada.

- Honestamente, Black, isso não devia ser tão difícil de descobrir. Com quantas pessoas você tem gritado recentemente? – perguntou.

- Se você realmente precisa saber, algumas. Não é minha culpa que vocês estavam tão envolvidas em sua própria conversa para notar o que estava acontecendo ao redor. – Lily girou os olhos e novamente esticou uma perna, tentando chutar Sirius, mas ele desviou. – Eu vou, entretanto, assumir que você estava falando daquele idiotazinho que estava me acertando com Bombas de Bosta pelos últimos cinco minutos. – Sirius olhou para Mary com uma expressão inquisitiva e ela assentiu em confirmação. – Tudo o que eu tenho para dizer em minha defesa é isso: o que mais eu podia ter feito? Se você está cheirando a uma pilha de merda, isso atrapalha seu jogo com as garotas.

Jenna bufou ruidosamente.

- Que os céus não permitam. – disse com um sorriso.

Lily fez um show do ato de parecer absolutamente chocada.

- E aqui eu estava, achando que seu, como você disse, 'jogo com as garotas' não podia ser danificado por nada!

Sirius também sorriu.

- Sabe, você pode ter razão nisso, Lily. Não há como negar que se há alguém que pode fazer isso funcionar, sou eu. Nesse caso, entretanto, tem mais a ver com meu próprio desejo de não andar por aí fedendo à merda pelo resto da noite.

- Então, você aterrorizou uma pobre criança por sua própria vaidade? – Jenna perguntou, fingindo desapontamento.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- O que posso dizer? _Eau de Dung_ não é meu perfume favorito.

- Então, eu tenho novidades para você, Padfoot. – Remus disse quando ele e Peter se juntaram ao grupo, ambos parecendo perturbados. – Você cheira pior que isso diariamente.

- Na verdade, _Eau de Dung_ seria uma melhora. – Peter adicionou com uma expressão pensativa, sorrindo alegremente quando ganhou uma rodada de risadas das garotas.

- Uma boa idéia para presente de aniversário, sim? – Remus disse com um assentir para Peter.

- Oh ra ra. – Sirius disse com um franzir de cenho e fez um gesto rude com a mão, que fez Lily e Jenna rirem mais e Mary ralhar com ele. – Vocês se acham tão engraçados. Vamos ver quem vai rir quando eu derrubar no travesseiro de vocês.

- Nossos travesseiros? Isso é seu pior? – Peter perguntou, mostrando a língua.

- Eles são chamados de Elfos Domésticos, Padfoot. – Remus disse arrogantemente. – Tudo o que eu preciso fazer, é levar meu travesseiro até eles e falar que meu colega idiota é um completo trapalhão e eles irão limpá-lo para mim. Para não mencionar o fato de que o cheiro é permeável. Não é como se o cheiro fosse ficar contido em nossos travesseiros. Eventualmente, iria impregnar todas suas coisas também, para não mencionar as de Prongs, Emmett e Brady.

Sirius os olhou com raiva, começando a parecer o garoto que tinha sido há três minutos, enquanto gritava com o pobre Simon Lançador de Bombas de Bosta. Lily ficou impressionada que Remus e Peter não ficaram com medo do olhar de seu amigo. Supôs que eles já o haviam recebido tempo o bastante para ainda se afetarem.

- Ótimo, vou colocar no seu suco de abóbora no café da manhã e assistir alegremente quando vocês, lentamente, se envenenarem. Ruim o bastante para você, Wormtail? – Sirius perguntou, lançando um olhar particularmente bravo para Peter.

Peter bocejou dramaticamente e olhou para Remus, que se inclinou para mais perto, ainda falando em um tom bastante audível.

- Não vamos pegar o caminho tóxico, certo?

Sirius bufou e girou os olhos, mas tirou a expressão cruel do rosto, parecendo apenas um pouco irritado agora.

- Caiam fora, seus idiotas.

Nesse momento, James se sentou no braço no sofá, perto de Lily. Ela tentou manter o rosto impassível quando olhou para ele, mas não tinha certeza de quão bem tinha conseguido fazer isso. Por mais ridículo que fosse, estava satisfeita em vê-lo. Então, sentindo um sorriso no seu rosto, ela deslizou para o lado, para criar espaço para ele, e observou quando ele escorreu do braço do braço do sofá para se sentar do seu lado, passando um braço ao redor de seus ombros e deixando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Quando ele se recostou, ela viu uma mistura de afeto e diversão em seus olhos. Os dedos dele corriam por seu braço e ela precisou se concentrar em evitar se arrepiar. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e apontou um dedo acusatório para ela.

- Você, Lily Evans, me deve uma... Deve _muito_.

- Oh, mesmo? E por quê?

James tinha uma expressão extremamente dolorida.

- Por que eu passei os últimos vinte minutos conversando com Brady. E por 'conversar', eu quero dizer, ouvindo ele dissecar _todas as pequenas coisas_ que a Becca fez, e então ele falou exatamente o que ele teria feito diferente e por que teria sido melhor.

Sorrindo perante o tom que sugeria que esses tinham sido os piores vinte minutos de sua vida, Lily deu um tapinha em seu braço.

- Por mais terrível que isso certamente foi, eu ainda não entendo por que eu te devo uma.

James zombou e olhou para ela como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Obviamente, Lily, se eu não fosse o cavalheiro gentil, compassivo e compreensível que sou, teria te forçado a passar o tempo comigo. – ele pausou aqui e lhe deu um olhar cheio de significado. – Algo que você devia _querer_ fazer, de todo modo... Então, você teria que escutá-lo do mesmo modo.

Lily olhou para ele e respondeu secamente.

- Tenho muita sorte por tê-lo na minha vida, então... Para me proteger dos perigos do tédio. – ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensativa. – Ou, no mínimo, de garotos que não conseguem perceber, ou simplesmente não se importam, quando a pessoa com quem estão conversando não tem nenhum interesse na conversa. – adicionou.

James, ignorando completamente seu sarcasmo, se inclinou para mais perto, sorrindo afetadamente e disse:

- E não se esqueça disso. – antes de avançar e depositar outro breve beijo (embora não tão breve quanto o anterior) em seus lábios.

Ela se afastou antes que ele pudesse terminar, temendo que ele poderia _não_ terminar se ela não fizesse algo para pará-lo, e a sensação de ter pessoas os olhando fez seu rosto esquentar instantaneamente.

Estava muito embaraçada para olhar para qualquer um deles, então focou toda sua atenção em James, que parecia dividido entre se sentir arrogante por ter conseguido mais um beijo naquele dia, e desanimado por ter sido interrompido. Na verdade, era uma expressão bastante divertida, e se ela não estivesse tão envergonhada com seus amigos os olhando tão abertamente, teria rido.

- Por que continua fazendo isso? – finalmente conseguiu forçar a pergunta a sair de sua boca. James ergueu as sobrancelhas e ela rapidamente adicionou: - Não que eu me importe de verdade, mas está acontecendo em grande freqüência essa noite.

James sorriu com isso, o meio sorriso que ainda conseguia fazê-la se sentir balançada.

- Porque eu posso. – ele respondeu simplesmente, mas sua voz era baixa e Lily teve a impressão de que James estava se divertindo mais com isso do que deixava transparecer.

Ela girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça para ele.

- Oh, Merlin... Por quanto tempo vou ter que agüentar isso, então?

- Achei que você disse não se importar? – James perguntou com um brilho de diversão nos olhos. Lily lhe deu um olhar que apenas o fez rir. – Eu não sei se dá para colocar um limite de tempo nessas coisas, Lil.

- Uma estimativa aproximada? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

James pareceu pensar nisso por um momento, olhando para longe e lentamente batendo no próprio queixo.

- Vamos apenas dizer isso: vai durar até que eu sinta ter sido recompensado pelo tempo perdido.

- Isso é um código para 'para sempre'? Ou só para momentos em que vai me irritar?

- Pode ser qualquer um, Evans. – ele zombou. Outro girar de olhos e ele estava rindo de novo. – Sendo mais realista, eu diria uns dois meses. Entretanto, há outra opção. Há certas maneiras que recompensar todo o tempo perdido em apenas algumas tentativas. – James adicionou, de repente em tom de negócios.

Lily cerrou os olhos para ele.

- Você ainda está pensando sobre o armário de vassouras?

Ele lhe deu um olhar travesso, os cantos de seus lábios se erguendo lentamente.

- Com você, Lily, eu _sempre_ estou pensando no armário de vassouras.

Ela estava prestes a responder de forma indignada quando Sirius começou a fazer sons horríveis de alguém que está vomitando.

- Merlin e Agrippa. – cuspiu. – Vamos ter que agüentar isso o tempo todo?

- Agüentar o quê? – Lily perguntou pateticamente, embora sentisse que sabia exatamente do que Sirius estava falando.

Sirius lhe deu um olhar descrente, mas antes que pudesse explicar mais detalhadamente, Remus se intrometeu com um tom sério que foi arruinado pelo leve sorriso que acompanhou o comentário.

- O flerte que induz ao vômito.

- Exatamente! – Sirius exclamou, assentindo agradecidamente para Remus. – E o flerte que induz ao vômito entra na categoria de demonstrações pública de afeto enjoativa, caso estivessem imaginando.

- Não estava, mas obrigada.

- Eu já me sinto mal. – Peter murmurou, esfregando o estômago para enfatizar o que dizia.

- Para ser justo, isso é só por que você escondeu todas as Tortinhas de Abóbora para si mesmo, ao invés de oferecê-las a todos. – Remus respondeu pensativamente.

Peter abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando pensar em qualquer modo de se defender, finalmente desistindo e suspirando, antes de lançar um olhar embaraçado para Remus.

- Estou chocado! Sua mamãe não te ensinou a dividir, Wormy? – Sirius perguntou em um tom muito paternalista, um tom que Peter claramente não apreciou se a careta frustrada em seu rosto era alguma indicação.

- Sim! – ele respondeu em tom alto, jogando as mãos no ar em derrota, seu rosto corando em raiva e vergonha. – Sim, ela ensinou. E eu _dividi_, mas todos estavam enlouquecendo e devorando a comida, e eu só queria ter certeza de que eu também ia comer um pouco. – terminou com uma explosão rápida e exasperada. Ele parecia um pouco bravo, enquanto virava a cabeça para olhar para cada um deles, esperando por algum tipo de resposta. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento e, então, encontrando os olhos dos outros, simultaneamente explodiram em risadas.

Rindo tanto que estava se jogando para trás e quase caindo, Remus conseguiu responder:

- Isso não deixou sua situação melhor. – falou entre risadas.

Peter ainda parecia bastante irritado quando Sirius esticou um braço e o passou ao redor de seus ombros, forçando sua cabeça para baixo e bagunçando seu cabelo. Peter o empurrou e arrumou o cabelo.

- Oh, relaxa, Peter. Nós só estamos te provocando. Até você precisa admitir que é completamente ridículo estocar doces.

Julgando pela expressão no rosto de Peter, não parecia provável que ele admitiria tal coisa. Ele lançou um olhar duro para Sirius, ainda penteando o cabelo com os dedos.

- Claro, é ridículo quando sou eu quem faz isso. Mas se tivesse sido _você_, todos estariam tagarelando sobre como você é inteligente e quão maneiro foi e como você é um rebelde...

- Wormtail, não seja estúpido. – James se intrometeu, finalmente tendo controlado sua risada o bastante para respirar. – Padfoot nunca faria algo tão estúpido quanto isso. – Peter mirou seu olhar em James agora, sem sinais de amolecer em seus olhos.

Lily estava pronta para brigar com James por ser tão cruel com seu amigo quando Sirius a impediu, se adereçando a Peter.

- O colega tem razão. – concordou, assentindo solenemente para Peter, que agora estava fumegando. – Vamos apenas dizer, para o bem da discussão, que eu o fizesse. Primeiro de tudo, se recusar a distribuir doces pelos quais _você_ pagou dificilmente conta como 'rebelde'. Também acredito que as pessoas _não_ achariam minha recusa egoísta de distribuir Tortinhas de Abóbora legal e inteligente, mas se achassem, não posso dizer que as culpo. – Peter inclinou a cabeça inquisitivamente para Sirius, esperando que ele se explicasse. - Quando _tudo_ o que eu faço é de algum modo inteligente, legal e rebelde, você não pode realmente culpar as pessoas por classificar todo o resto desse modo. Claro, talvez seja um pouco maquinal. Talvez seja preguiça, uma recusa em tomar tempo para examinar minhas ações criticamente, mas acho que esse é um direito adquirido.

Lily e Mary giraram os olhos para a outra, enquanto James, Jenna e Remus riam. Peter apenas o encarou por um longo momento e, então, um sorriso lamentável apareceu em seu rosto.

- Você é tão idiota. – murmurou.

Sirius suspirou dramaticamente.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu sou um idiota inteligente, legal e rebelde e isso é tudo o que importa, não é?

Peter tinha mais alguns comentários para seu amigo, mas pareceu ter se acalmado um pouco. Lily os ouviu trocar insultos por mais alguns minutos, antes de finalmente chegar ao ponto em que ela temeu que, se não fossem interrompidos, isso se estenderia por horas. Interrompê-los pareceu um bom plano de ação como qualquer outro.

- Falando de Tortinhas de Abóbora, - se intrometeu, se referindo a Peter. – você ainda tem algumas? Estou morrendo de fome.

Peter se remexeu desconfortavelmente no chão, evitando olhar diretamente para Lily, sabendo que ia ser ainda mais zombado pela admissão que estava prestes a fazer.

- Não. – admitiu, seu rosto corando. – Não, comi todas.

Depois de muitos outros minutos de Sirius, Remus e James zombando Peter (sério, eles eram muito cruéis, às vezes), James adicionou:

- Sabe, Wormtail, Lily não é a única pessoa nessa festa que eu escutei reclamar que está com fome. Enquanto eu estava sendo forçado a me misturar com um monte de pessoas que não gosto, - ele pausou e lançou um olhar para Lily nesse momento. – eu escutei várias pessoas reclamando da falta de comida. – então, tão sutilmente que ela quase não percebeu, viu James trocar rápidos olhares com Sirius e Remus, antes de casualmente coçar a ponta do nariz. – Acho que _alguém_ precisa ir até Hogsmeade e comprar mais comida. – antes de Peter sequer ter tempo de compreender o que James queria dizer, os outros três murmuraram 'eu não' e levaram um dedo até o nariz.

Peter olhou para eles, chocado, mas então disse 'eu não' também e olhou para as garotas, uma expressão esperançosa em seu rosto.

- Qual é, Wormtail. – Sirius disse, sua voz cheia de desapontamento zombeteiro. – Seja um cavalheiro. Você não pode fazer uma das damas ir.

- Eu posso. – Peter argüiu. – Sou muito a favor do feminismo e colocar a mão na massa. – Lily teve que abafar uma risada, mas James apenas olhou para Peter com desapontamento e balançou a cabeça. Peter pareceu que ia insistir por alguns segundos, antes de seus ombros caírem e ele fazer um bico. – Mas eu _sempre_ perco nesse jogo estúpido. – choramingou.

- É por que nós o montamos especificamente para que você _fosse_ perder. – Sirius sorriu.

- É por isso que nós apenas o usamos quando não queremos fazer algo e queremos que você faça para nós. – James explicou em uma voz divertida. Peter o olhou feio, para o que a resposta de James foi um sorriso afetado.

- Vá, Peter. – Remus comandou com um tapa animado nas costas. Então, se inclinou um pouco e disse em um tom conspiratório: - E eu sugeriria que você use a passagem da bruxa. Você vai chegar a Dedos de Mel mais rápido.

- Eu sei. – Peter resmungou desanimadamente. – Fui eu quem descobriu a maldita passagem. – depois de terminar seu resmungou, se ergueu e bateu com força no lado da cabeça de Remus. Suspirou raivosamente e começou a andar na direção do Buraco do Retrato antes de parar e ir até eles. – Prongs, posso usar algo do seu malão? – então, ele deu uma piscadela tão óbvia que a única resposta de James foi olhar para ele em espanto.

- Honestamente, se você não consegue fazer isso no meio da tarde de um sábado sem ser pego, você não tem por que se chamar de Maroto. – disse secamente.

Peter bufou e fez um gesto de mão rude para James, antes de sair do Salão Comunal.

Sirius sorriu e se recostou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- É _assim_, moças – disse com pura arrogância. – é como se faz.

Mary girou os olhos com um sorriso relutante.

- Essa foi, possivelmente, a coisa mais infantil que eu já vi.

- Mas funciona. – James respondeu com uma piscadela. – E com o treinamento apropriado, você também pode aprender a manipular Peter dessa maneira. – adicionou para Lily como se fosse um vendedor oferecendo um produto ao invés de estar falando de um de seus melhores amigos.

Lily sorriu ceticamente para ele.

- O que, exatamente, vou fazer com essa habilidade?

James olhou para o teto, como se estivesse pensando muito para dar essa resposta.

- As possibilidades são intermináveis, Evans. – respondeu com um suspiro nostálgico. – A melhor pergunta é: o que você _não pode_ fazer com isso? – Lily o olhou com expectativas e ele apenas sorriu para ela. – Seja criativa, certo?

Lily estava prestes a responder quando Remus falou.

- Então... – ele arrastou a palavra, olhando de James para Lily. – Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? – perguntou, os indicando.

- O que quer dizer? – Lily perguntou, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Sabendo onde essa pergunta ia acabar, ela começou a se sentir desconfortável e, julgando pela maneira que James estava se remexendo, ele estava se sentindo um pouco dessa forma, também.

Remus a olhou, deixando-a saber silenciosamente que ele sabia que ela estava apenas enrolando, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

- Vocês dois _realmente_ começaram o que quer que seja que está acontecendo entre vocês hoje ou isso tem acontecido há um tempo?

James se remexeu um pouco ao lado de Lily e pigarreou ruidosamente. Ele olhou para ela e lhe deu um rápido meio sorriso.

- Na verdade, - começou, se voltando para Remus. – está acontecendo há um tempo. – Lily corou e sorriu timidamente para Jenna e Mary, que pareciam um pouco chocadas.

- Quanto é 'um tempo'? – Remus perguntou desconfiadamente. – Como... Algumas semanas? Ou...

James coçou distraidamente a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Um pouco mais que isso, na verdade. – admitiu com culpa. Olhou para Lily, que estava observando-o com um sorriso embaraçado. – Desde novembro?

Ela assentiu lentamente e sorriu.

- É, final de novembro. – confirmou.

- O quê? – Jenna exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que Remus juntava as mãos e pronunciava:

- Eu sabia! Eu _sabia_!

- Não sabia. – Lily riu. – Como poderia saber? – o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ela cerrou os olhos zombeteiramente para James. – Você contou? – perguntou acusatoriamente.

James ergueu as mãos, proclamando sua inocência.

- Juro que não contei. – voltou a olhar para seu amigo. – Como descobriu?

Remus deu de ombros.

- Tive a impressão. – explicou. – Não tinha certeza até o natal, mas quando o semestre começou não havia dúvidas.

Lily enrugou o rosto.

- Fomos tão óbvios?

Dando de ombros novamente, Remus sorriu para eles.

- Foi mais James do que você. Ele ficou sorrindo o tempo _todo_ e ele finalmente parou de nos encher falando sobre você. – James juntou as sobrancelhas e murmurou algo sobre não-falar-tanto-_assim_-sobre-ela, enquanto Lily ria dele. – Para não mencionar que vocês dois tinham essas discussões misteriosas, que surgiam do nada e, então, se entendiam sem nenhum de nós sequer saber o que aconteceu. E uma vez que eu percebi, era bastante óbvio. Subitamente, vocês dois tinham um número _extraordinário_ de coisas para fazer sozinhos.

- Fico feliz que tenha percebido, cara. – Sirius disse, lhe dando um tapinha nas costas. – Eu teria vergonha se não tivesse notado. Eles foram incrivelmente óbvios com isso tudo.

James tinha aberto a boca para argumentar quando Jenna o impediu de falar.

- Você sabia? – ela soou indignada, mas Lily não conseguiu dizer se era apenas um ato ou se era a emoção verdadeira, por que os olhos de Jenna estavam em Sirius e sequer foram em direção a Lily. Sirius assentiu. – E Peter? Ele também sabe?

- Duvido. – Sirius respondeu com um encolher de ombros. Lily lhe deu um olhar severo. – O quê? – perguntou indignado. – Não é ser cruel com ele. É só uma conclusão honesta, baseada em observações que eu fiz de um amigo. Peter _não é_ o cara mais observador. Duvido que ele tenha notado.

- Bem, e quanto a nós? – Jenna perguntou, indicando Mary a si mesma, o mesmo tom duro em sua voz. – Nós não sabíamos.

Sirius cerrou as sobrancelhas para ela, que não pareceu notar. Remus pareceu perceber seu tom menos-que-satisfeito e interveio.

- Para ser justo, Lily escondeu muito melhor do que James.

- Hmm, o que você acha que isso quer dizer? – James perguntou, olhando para Lily com os olhos cerrados.

Lily enrugou o rosto em concentração e fingiu pensar muito sobre essa pergunta. Então, ela olhou para ele e colocou uma expressão solene no rosto.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que você gosta mais de mim do que eu de você.

- Ouch. – James murmurou.

- Desculpe. – ela respondeu com um dar de ombros apologético.

- Não, acho que isso significa que James confia mais em seus amigos do que Lily nos dela. – Jenna disse com raiva, finalmente fazendo contato ocular com Lily.

Lily ficou surpresa por um momento, a atmosfera mudando rapidamente de brincalhona para gelada.

- Jenna, - Lily começou com a voz tremendo levemente. – Não foi isso.

- Oh, não foi? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e dando um olhar assassino para Lily.

- Não, é claro que não. – Lily respondeu querendo tocá-la, mas temendo o que aconteceria se o fizesse.

- Então _o que_ foi, Lily? – perguntou, sem qualquer dica de que acreditava. – Se não é que você não confia em nós, então, por favor, explique o que é. – Jenna a olhou friamente, seu maxilar tenso. Lily não tinha uma resposta imediata e se sentiu em apuros, enquanto tentava achar as palavras certas. Jenna parecia determinada em esperar uma resposta, satisfeita em meramente ficar sentanda e olhando feio até que Lily falasse algo.

- Eu não... – Lily finalmente começou em uma voz quieta, mas isso parecia ser tudo o que Jenna parecia disposta a ouvir.

- Não acredito nisso. Não _acredito_ nisso! – ela explodiu, jogando as mãos para cima em raiva. – Como pôde não nos contar isso?

- Jenna. – James interrompeu, movendo sua mão até o meio das costas de Lily em um gesto para acalmá-la. Ela teria o agradecido ou o deixado saber que tinha notado, se não estivesse tão preocupada em evitar que sua melhor amiga a odiasse. – Não teve nada a ver com confiança. Nós dois concordamos, quando começamos a namorar, que queríamos manter escondido _de todo mundo_ para que pudéssemos entender o que estávamos fazendo. Não teve nada a ver com você.

Jenna olhou feio para James dessa vez.

- Isso é um monte de besteira e você sabe disso, James Potter. E nem sequer finja que isso foi sua idéia. Isso tem os dedos de Lily Evans por todos os lados.

- E você contou para Sirius. – Mary comentou quietamente. Seu olhar não era tão feio, nem sua expressão tão dura, mas era claro que ela também estava chateada.

- Não foi realmente a mesma... – Sirius adicionou, antes de se encolher sob o olhar que Jenna lhe deu.

Então, ela voltou seu olhar frio para Lily, mas dessa vez, sob toda a raiva, Lily viu os primeiros traços de mágoa aparecerem. Sentiu seu estômago se apertar, se odiando por ser a responsável por essa emoção no rosto de Jenna.

- Certo. – Jenna disse quietamente, tentando controlar o próprio temperamento. – Eu entendo que vocês quererem esperar para entender as coisas. Eu entendo, certo? – Lily assentiu, temendo que falar fosse irritá-la novamente. – Mas nós somos suas melhores amigas. Devíamos saber das grandes coisas de sua vida. Não é como se não pudéssemos guardar segredos. Não teríamos contado.

- Você não é exatamente a melhor em guardar segredos, Jenna. – as palavras saíram da boca de Lily antes que ela sequer tivesse tempo de pensar. Não conseguiu esconder a expressão horrorizada que apareceu em seu rosto enquanto olhava para Jenna, desejando que houvesse uma maneira de colocar as palavras de volta para dentro da boca de Lily e trancar seus lábios para evitar que saíssem. Ao invés disso, sua boca parecia intencionada a lhe colocar em ainda mais problemas. – Você _tem_ uma tendência à fofoca.

Os olhos de Jenna se arregalaram, raiva os preenchendo instantaneamente.

- Oh, entendo. – gritou, sua voz se erguendo de forma impressionante. Ela se ergueu e se afastou do sofá, os braços retos e duros ao lado de seu corpo, os punhos cerrados. Parecia divida em chutar Lily e gritar com ela por tanto tempo e tão alto que suas cordas vocais ficariam permanentemente danificadas. Lily se moveu para a ponta do sofá, perfeitamente posicionada para o caso de precisar se levantar e sair correndo, embora não tivesse certeza se seria para correr atrás de Jenna ou correr dela. – Entendo! – Jenna continuou. – Então, não era que você queria manter escondido de Mary ou Remus ou Peter ou qualquer outra pessoa dessa maldita escola. Era apenas eu! Você apenas não queria que _eu_ descobrisse, por que, é claro, eu tenho a falta de capacidade necessária para guardar os segredos da minha melhor amiga!

- Não... Não, não foi assim. – Lily implorou freneticamente.

- Nós apenas achamos que seria melhor não contar para ninguém. – James também respondeu, esperando ser algum tipo de voz da razão. Ele sabia que Jenna tinha o direito de estar brava, mas parecia que ela estava exagerando um pouco. – Não teve nada a ver com você em particular. Seria complicado tentar lembrar quem sabia e quem não sabia...

- Oh, cale a maldita boca, James. – Jenna brigou, olhando-o venenosamente. – Você pode deixá-la falar o que precisa para justificar nos tratar mal e conseguir dormir à noite, mas isso não quer dizer que você precisa acreditar.

- Oh, qual _é_. Sério, Jenna... – James disse, sua voz ficando brava, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Lily colocou uma mão em seu braço e disse que estava tudo bem. Ele tentou insistir, mas ela o silenciou com um olhar. Suspirou, antes de se jogar contra o sofá, começando a bater o pé raivosamente, mas não disse mais nada.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Lily? – Jenna perguntou, quando Lily se voltou para ela. – Você não queria que Mary e eu nos envolvêssemos no seu relacionamento? Tudo bem. Seu desejo é uma ordem. – e com um gesto dramático de mãos, ela se virou e andou na direção dos dormitórios femininos, chamando Mary para acompanhá-la, enquanto o fazia. Ela não se virou, mas Lily conseguiu ouvir quando ela bateu os pés com força ao subir a escada e bateu a porta.

Mary ainda estava sentada na outra ponta do sofá, observando silenciosamente. Lily encontrou seus olhos, e encontrou algo como profundo desapontamento lá. Mary suspirou e balançou a cabeça, antes de se erguer e seguir Jenna sem falar nada.

Lily permaneceu onde estava por alguns momentos, se sentindo impotente e como se todo o ar tivesse sido tirado de si. Era possível que há apenas algumas horas ela se sentira leve e livre de todos os seus problemas?

Finalmente suspirou, seus ombros caindo em derrota, e se recostou no sofá. O braço de James imediatamente enlaçou seus ombros e sua mão se moveu por seu braço. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e tentou ignorar a sensação horrível em seu estômago.

Peter apareceu um pouco mais tarde e lhe deu uma sacola enorme de Tortinhas de Abóbora, mas ela não estava mais com fome. Pegou uma e a mordiscou ocasionalmente, mas eventualmente passou a sacola para os garotos, que tinham começado outra conversa após a briga e rapidamente comeram tudo o que Peter trouxera.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – James disse quietamente quando Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam envolvidos em um debate de qual doce era melhor: Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores ou Penas Açucaradas. Ela olhou em seus olhos marrons por um longo momento, faminta pelo conforto que encontrou neles. Naquele momento, era fácil fingir que tudo estava bem. A realidade tinha um sentimento diferente e impotente sempre que desviava os olhos.

- É. – murmurou em concordância quando desviou os olhos e os fixou nas próprias mãos. – Eu sei.

James claramente ouviu o desapontamento em sua voz, enquanto tirava o braço de seus ombros e prendia um dedo em seu queixo, erguendo sua cabeça até que ela não tivesse escolha a não ser olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Ela vai voltar atrás. Apenas lhe dê tempo. – prometeu, correndo a mão até sua têmpora e correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dela.

Estudando seu rosto, ela não pôde evitar sentir que ele estava certo, muito embora seus pensamentos temerosos de que tinha arruinado algo importante estivessem passando por sua cabeça. Assentiu depois de um tempo, deixando o conforto dele correr por seu copo, inclinando-se quando ele a beijou levemente, e agarrou a frente de sua veste para mantê-lo ali. Apesar da brincadeira dele mais cedo, sobre estar tentando compensar o tempo perdido, Lily não pôde evitar saborear a liberdade que tinha de beijá-lo no meio do Salão Comunal lotado.

Ela se afastou eventualmente, mas não permitiu que muito espaço fosse criado entre eles. Quando James abriu os olhos, eles estavam tão brilhantes que Lily não conseguiu evitar sorrir de voltar.

- Sabe, - ele disse em uma voz baixa e rouca. – se você precisar de algo para se distrair... – ele não terminou seu raciocínio, mas o balançar sugestivo de suas sobrancelhas falaram o bastante.

Lily cerrou os olhos para ele.

- Se você mencionar aquele maldito armário de vassouras mais uma vez... – disse em um tom ameaçador. James sorriu, fazendo Lily rir, enquanto se sentava. – Você tem uma mente única, meu amigo.

James deu de ombros e também se sentou.

- O que posso dizer? É um dom.

Lily o estudou pensativamente por um momento, observando o sorriso tolo, que tinha sumido do rosto de James quando Jenna estivera brigando com eles, reapareceu.

- Hmm, talvez mais tarde. – comentou em tom de dispensa, antes de escorregar para o chão para se juntar a Peter e Remus em um jogo de Snap Explosivo.

_Continua..._

**-x-**

¹ Butterbeer é Cerveja Amanteigada e ² Firewhiskey é Uísque de Fogo. Eu não sei como entender esse 'pong', por isso deixei o nome dos jogos em inglês mesmo. Deve funcionar na mesma linha do nosso "eu nunca".

**-x-**

**N/T:** Antes de tudo, peço desculpas pela demora desse capítulo. Como podem ver, ele é enorme. A princípio, eu estava com trabalhos da faculdade para fazer, e não tive tempo. Depois, torci o pé, rompi o ligamento (ainda estou de molho, hurray!) e estava tomando um remédio que não me deixava focar em absolutamente nada.

De todo modo, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

**Já aviso que a autora ainda não postou o próximo capítulo, então a bola não está mais em minhas mãos. Dependemos exclusivamente dela.**

Enfim, comentem se acharem que o capítulo mereceu.

Obrigada e até a próxima.


End file.
